<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Indespærret by Afterthebattle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249922">Indespærret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afterthebattle/pseuds/Afterthebattle'>Afterthebattle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Danish, F/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, dansk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Dansk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>185,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afterthebattle/pseuds/Afterthebattle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy har mistet sine magiske kræfter. I et desperat forsøg på at "kurere" sin søn kidnapper Lucius Malfoy Hermione Granger i et håb om, at hun kan løse problemet. Alternativ udgave af Dødsregalierne/Deathly Hallows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Problemet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dette er en historie, jeg påbegyndte for lang tid siden, og som jeg endelig fik taget mig sammen til at fuldende sidste år. Jeg deler den herinde i håb om, at andre også kan få fornøjelse af den.</p><p>Som titlen antyder, er det en fortælling om at være indespærret - i mere end én forstand.</p><p>Synsvinklen varierer fra kapitel til kapitel. De ulige kapitler er fra Hermiones POV, de lige er fra Dracos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Jeg tror, hun er ved at vågne.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione åbnede langsomt øjnene. En sløv smerte gnavede hende i nakken, som om hun havde ligget alt for længe i en unaturlig stilling. Lys og skygge flød sammen i en tåget masse for hendes blik og gjorde det umuligt for hende at fokusere på omgivelserne. Hun drejede hovedet og mærkede, hvordan hovedpinen dunkede mod indersiden af hendes kranium. En lille, klagende lyd undslap hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Far, hun er ved bevidsthed nu.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun bevægede sig en smule, rullede lidt til den ene side for at få gang i sin stive krop. Hun konstaterede, at hun lå på en madras. En gammel, surtlugtende madras med knirkende fjedre, men dog en madras.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hvor var hun?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hun løftede hænderne og begyndte at gnide sig i øjenkrogene i håb om, at omverdenen snart vil blive tydeligere. Hun kunne fornemme, hvordan nogle skikkelser rørte på sig et stykke foran hende, men det var stadig umuligt for hende at afgøre, hvem de var. Efter nogle sekunder gled det uklare slør bort fra hendes øjne, og deres konturer blev skarpere. Personerne trådte tættere på hende, og nu kunne hun endelig se deres ansigter.</p><p> </p><p>Blege, kolde ansigter.</p><p> </p><p>Hun fór op, da hun genkendte dem, hvilket resulterede i, at en bølge af svimmelhed skyllede ind over hende. Ligeglad med den snurrende fornemmelse kravlede hun bagud på den ujævne madras, indtil hendes ryg stødte mod en solid stenvæg. Instinktivt greb hun ud efter sin tryllestav, men fandt intet. Hendes hænder famlede desperat over lommerne i hendes bukser. De var tomme.</p><p> </p><p>”Dejligt at du er oppe, Miss Granger,” lød det drævende fra Lucius Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>Hun så hen på hans hovne ansigt. De grå øjne var let sammenknebne. Slangeagtige. Hun så hen på personen ved siden af ham. Draco Malfoys blik var brændende og hadefuldt. En skærende kontrast til farens køligt beregnende øjne. Intensiteten fik hende til at se væk, og hun vendte atter ansigtet mod den ældste af personerne.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvor er jeg?” spurgte hun.</p><p> </p><p>Som hun havde forventet, kom der intet svar. Hun så frem og tilbage mellem dem i et stykke tid.</p><p> </p><p>”Giv mig min tryllestav tilbage,” sagde hun så. Hendes stemme skælvede. ”Hvis I har tænkt jer at dræbe mig, kan I i det mindste give mig en chance for at forsvare mig, så jeg kan dø med værdighed.”</p><p> </p><p>Der lød et fnys. Hermione blinkede og så hen på Lucius Malfoy, der udstødte en lav, hæs latter, som slet ikke passede til hans aristokratiske attitude. Først nu bemærkede hun hans hærgede udseende. Hans ansigt var indsunket og mere kantet end ellers. Huden havde en usund farve og virkede nærmest gennemsigtig på nogle steder, hvilket kun blev yderligere fremhævet af de mørke halvcirkler under hans øjne.</p><p> </p><p>”Selv i en situation som denne insisterer du på at bevare din selvindbildte <em>værdighed</em>,” sagde han. ”Tro mig, Miss Granger, hvis vi havde i sinde at dræbe dig, havde vi gjort det allerede.”</p><p> </p><p>Han betragtede hende tavst i nogle sekunder, hvorefter han på sin søn.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco, jeg vil gerne have en samtale med Miss Granger under fire øjne. Gå ud på gangen.”</p><p> </p><p>Drengen rynkede brynene.</p><p> </p><p>”Men Far, jeg –” begyndte han.</p><p> </p><p>”Gør som jeg siger.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco var tydeligvis fortørnet. Små, røde pletter tonede frem på hans kinder. Med et stift nik bøjede han hovedet, hvorefter han drejede omkring og gjorde, som faren havde beordret. Hermione så ham lukke døren efter sig. Hun lod sine øjne løbe rundt i det rum, han havde forladt. Udover den seng, hun sad på, var ikke andre møbler i lokalet end en reol. Et par slidte bøger var placeret sporadisk på hylderne. Der var ingen vinduer. Den eneste belysning var nøgen pære i loftet, der kastede et koldt skær på de bare vægge. Stenmurene syntes ligesom at hælde indad. Fornemmelsen af, at rummet trak sig sammen om hende, fik det til at trykke for hendes bryst, og hun måtte trække vejret dybt.</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy fandt sin tryllestav frem. Hendes mave slog knuder af frygt, mens hun stirrede på våbnet. Til hendes store lettelse lod han armen falde ned langs siden. Det virkede ikke til, at han havde tænkt sig at forhekse hende, selvom man aldrig kunne vide sig sikker med typer som ham. Sandsynligvis fandt han kun staven frem for at skræmme hende. Hvis det var hans intention, så virkede det i høj grad. Hun pressede sig tættere op ad den kølige væg og mærkede hjertet galopere smertefuldt inde bag ribbenene.</p><p> </p><p>Hvorfor stod han bare der og kiggede på hende?</p><p> </p><p>Hans tavshed var uudholdelig. Hun sank en klump. Hvis han ikke havde tænkt sig at sige noget, så kunne hun lige så godt være den, der brød stilheden. Hun hævede hovedet en anelse og prøvede at se bare en smule tapper ud.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvor er jeg?” spurgte hun igen.</p><p> </p><p>”Du befinder dig i et kælderrum på Malfoy Manor.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Malfoy Manor?</em> Hun skævede til pæren i loftet. Siden hvornår var Malfoy-familien begyndt at benytte sig af elektricitet? Hun havde dog ikke tid til at dvæle ved spørgsmålet lige nu. Der var andre ting, der var vigtigere at få svar på.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad er det, I vil med mig?”</p><p> </p><p>Et lille smil krøb over Malfoys ansigt, men det var uden nogen form for glæde. Det var koldt og bittert. Denne gang sagde han ingenting. Hans ansigt var som en maske.</p><p> </p><p>”Miss Granger, hvad er det sidste, du husker?” spurgte han.</p><p> </p><p>Langsomt genkaldte hun sig, hvad der var sket. Hun sad helt stille på sengen, mens minderne vendte tilbage til hende. I starten kom det kun til hende i små glimt. Der havde været et virvar af indtryk. Trampende fødder, skærende skrig og … torden? Nej, det kunne ikke passe. Det havde været eksplosioner. Eksplosioner, der havde fået jorden til at ryste under hende. Flakkende stråler af lys var skudt forbi hende, havde misset hende med få millimeter …</p><p> </p><p>Hun trak vejret i små stød, mens begivenhederne flimrede for øjnene af hende. For at fokusere på noget andet, så hun hen på Malfoy. </p><p> </p><p>”Harry og jeg var i Godric Dalen,” hviskede hun. ”Vi blev angrebet.”</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy nikkede tungt, som om hun var ved at fortælle ham svaret på et alt for enkelt spørgsmål.</p><p> </p><p>Hun prøvede at huske, hvad der ellers var sket. Hun og Harry havde troet, de var i sikkerhed. De havde netop forladt kirkegården, da Dødsgardisterne var ankommet. Der havde været fire af dem. Dolohov, Rowle, Avery og –</p><p> </p><p>Hun spærrede øjnene op.</p><p> </p><p>”Du var der også!”</p><p> </p><p>”Korrekt, Miss Granger, men jeg kæmpede ikke mod dig.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun glippede med øjnene og prøver at huske. Nej, det var sandt. Malfoy havde ikke kæmpet mod hende. Han havde kæmpet mod Ron.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ron.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Erindringen om vennen sitrede gennem hende. Han var kommet dem til undsætning. Hun var blevet afvæbnet, og Avery havde været på nippet til at kaste Doloroso-forbandelsen, da den rødhårede var dukket frem ud af natten og brølende havde kastet sig over ham. Han havde reddet hende. Det var noget af det sidste, hun kunne huske, inden hun var løbet i dækning bag en husmur. Så havde hun mærket en pludselig smerte i baghovedet, og alt var blevet sort.</p><p> </p><p>Men –</p><p> </p><p>”Ron. Hvad skete der med Ron?” spurgte hun.</p><p> </p><p>Hun stirrede på Malfoy med opspilede øjne.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Åh Gud, hvis der nogensinde skete noget med Ron, ville hun aldrig tilgive sig selv. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>”Efter sin stupide heltegerning lykkedes det det fregnede fjols at undslippe. Selvom Rowle sørgede for, at det ikke skete smertefrit.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun gispede lettet, men nåede knap nok at glæde sig et sekund, før den næste bekymring ramte hende som et slag i ansigtet.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad med …”</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy rullede med øjnene. Han havde gættet spørgsmålet, inden hun nåede at stille det.</p><p> </p><p>”Potter undslap også.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun jublede indvendigt. De var i live! Og de var undsluppet angrebet. Så længe de var på fri fod, betød det intet, at hun var blevet taget til fange. De havde stadig en chance for at destruere Voldemorts Horcruxer og dermed vinde krigen. Der var stadig håb.</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy så glæden, der bredte sig i hendes ansigt, og pegede køligt på hende med tryllestaven.</p><p> </p><p>”Du kan lige vove på at smile.”</p><p> </p><p>Frygten tvang hendes mundvige nedad. Malfoys mund krøllede en smule, men hans ansigt var stadig glædesløst.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er bestemt ikke noget at smile af. Mørkets Herre var rasende, da han hørte resultatet. Vi fik alle hans utilfredshed at føle. Jeg mest af alle, eftersom jeg allerede havde skuffet ham tidligere.”</p><p> </p><p>Han holdt en lille pause og stirrede formørket frem for sig. Efter et stykke tid forsvandt det fjerne udtryk, og hans øjne blev igen hårde som flint.</p><p> </p><p>”Men jeg fik det ud af angrebet, som jeg gik efter.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Det han gik efter?</em> Hun kunne knap nok begribe hans ord.</p><p> </p><p>”Men hvorfor … hvorfor ville du have fat i mig?” spurgte hun. ”Jeg troede, Dødsgardisterne jagede os for at slå os ihjel.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det gør vi også. Og jeg ville dræbe dig på stedet, hvis ikke det var, fordi jeg havde brug for dig.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun så det utilslørede had i hans ansigt og var ikke det mindste i tvivl om, at han mente det. Hun pressede sig ind mod den hårde mur og mærkede den kolde sten mod sin skælvende ryg. Et ondt smil viste sig på Malfoys ansigt. Han <em>nød</em>, at hun var bange for ham. Hun vidste, at hun burde være modig og tvinge sig selv til at stoppe med at ryste, men hun var spærret inde på et fremmed sted, sammen med en bevæbnet mand, der hadede hende mere end noget andet i verden. Og hun var forsvarsløs. Hvordan kunne hun stoppe med at ryste i en sådan situation?</p><p> </p><p>Hun var nødt til at prøve. Hun var en <em>Gryffindor</em>. Tanken sendte en varm bølge af stolthed gennem hende. Hun rettede sig op og skubbede sig selv væk fra væggen, så hun sad med benene hængende ud over sengekanten. Malfoy lod til at bemærke hendes ændrede sindsstemning. Smilet forsvandt fra hans ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Tillad mig at ændre en anelse på min forrige sætning,” fortsatte han. ”<em>Min søn </em>har brug for dig, Miss Granger. Ser du, han –”</p><p> </p><p>Hun blinkede. <em>Hvad? </em>Hvad i alverden gik alt det her ud på?</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad mener du med, at Dra -”</p><p> </p><p>Et usynligt piskeslag ramte hende på siden af hovedet og efterlod et svidende spor lige under hendes venstre kindben. Et udbrud undslap hende, og hun tog sig til ansigtet. Hun krøb igen sammen op mod muren. Malfoy sænkede tryllestaven og så på hende med en tilfreds mine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Så meget for hendes forsøg på at være modig.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg var ved at sige noget, Miss Granger,” sagde han. ”Hold venligst munden lukket, indtil jeg har talt færdig. Og for fremtiden vil jeg sætte pris på, at du undgår at bruge min søns fornavn. En sådan tiltale er ikke en Muggler værdig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ikke en Muggler,” hviskede hun, så lavt at hun et øjeblik tvivlede på, om Malfoy overhovedet kunne høre det. Den stikkende smerte, der sekundet efter svirpede hen over hendes højre kind, fortalte hende dog, at ordene ikke var gået hans opmærksomhed forbi.</p><p> </p><p>Hun hævede blikket og så på ham. Han stirrede afventende tilbage på hende og løftede mokkende øjenbrynene som for at udfordre hende - som for at spørge, om hun havde flere små, rebelske tendenser, han skulle gøre en ende på. Hun bandede indvendigt og bed tænderne sammen. Det var ikke det værd. Hun besluttede sig for ikke at sige mere foreløbigt, medmindre han decideret spurgte hende om noget.</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy smilede koldt.</p><p> </p><p>”Som jeg var ved at sige, inden du afbrød mig, så befinder min søn sig i en yderst uheldig situation. Du husker sikkert kampen, der fandt sted på Weasley-familiens ejendom for nogle måneder siden?”</p><p> </p><p>Denne gang sagde hun ikke noget. Hun gjorde blot et nik med hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>Angrebet, der havde ødelagt Bill og Fleurs bryllup, havde været starten på en tilværelse i kaos for Ron, Harry og hende. De var blevet slynget ud i deres jagt på Horcruxer uden at have den mindste tid til at forberede sig. Hun havde ingen anelse om, hvad der var sket med bryllupsgæsterne, efter de havde forladt stedet. Bekymringen, som hun indtil nu havde formået at skubbe hen i baghovedet, begyndte atter at gnave i hende indefra.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco var én af de Dødsgardister, der blev sendt af sted for at indfange Potter,” forklarede Malfoy. ”Under kampen duellerede han mod Arthur Weasleys yngel.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione skulle lige til at spørge, hvem af familiemedlemmerne, det havde været, men et advarende blik fra Malfoy fik hende til at tie.</p><p> </p><p>”Det var en ligeværdig kamp, også selvom han kæmpede mod to.”</p><p> </p><p>To? Hun løftede hovedet med et ryk. Så måtte det jo være -</p><p> </p><p>”Åh ja, Miss Granger. Som du nok har gættet, var det tvillingerne. Under kampen blev min søn ramt af en ukendt besværgelse.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun rynkede brynene.</p><p> </p><p>”Der findes ingen ukendte besværgelser. Der findes kun besværgelser, hvis oprindelse er svære at opspore.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun fortrød ordene, så snart de havde forladt hendes læber. I løbet af et splitsekund brændte den svidende smerte hen over hendes venstre kind endnu engang. Et svagt klynk undslap hende. Hun burde virkelig lære at holde sin mund, men et kort øjeblik havde situationen mindet hende om en skoletime, hvor hun desperat ønskede at oplyse klassen om det rigtige svar.</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy så på hende med lynende øjne. Han trak vejret tungt, og raseriet fik en åre i hans tinding til at stå tydeligt frem.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg <em>ved</em>, at besværgelsen er ukendt, fordi effekten af den aldrig er blevet set før. Jeg har personligt undersøgt det i flere forskellige troldmandsarkiver.” Han syntes at blive klar over intensiteten af sin vrede, for han lod hånden løbe gennem sit hår og tog en dyb indånding. ”Men din indstilling beviser, at jeg gjorde ret i at tage dig med hertil. Hvis der findes en metode til at ophæve besværgelsens virkning, er jeg sikker på, at du nok skal finde den.”</p><p> </p><p>Hans åndedræt blev normalt igen. Hermione tøvede. Langsomt fugtede hun sine tørre læber.</p><p> </p><p>”Men hvad … hvad skete der?” spurgte hun med tilbageholdt åndedræt. ”Hvad gjorde besværgelsen?”</p><p> </p><p>Malfoys mund blev til en stram streg, men han hævede ikke sin tryllestav. Det virkede til, at han lod hende slippe denne gang. Hun så ned på hans hænder, der var begyndt at dirre. Han knugede dem så hårdt, at knoerne blev kridhvide. Hans blik havde forladt hende og brændte nu ned i gulvet med en sådan intensitet, at Hermione ikke ville blive overrasket, hvis fliserne revnede. Da han igen så op på hende, havde hun nær gispet ved synet af den indestængte vrede og frustration, der ulmede i hans øjne.</p><p> </p><p>”Den resulterede i, at han ikke længere er i stand til at udføre magi.”</p><p> </p><p>Hans stemme var lav, men ordene rungede højlydt i Hermiones hoved. Hendes mund åbnede sig, men hun anede ikke, hvad hun skulle sige. Hun kunne ikke gøre andet end at måbe.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Draco Malfoy havde mistet sine magiske kræfter …</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hun så på Lucius Malfoy, der stadig så rasende ud.</p><p> </p><p>”Mener du, at han …” begyndte hun, nærmest hviskende, ”… at han er blevet en … en …”</p><p> </p><p>Lynsnart befandt Malfoys tryllestav sig få centimeter fra hendes hoved.</p><p> </p><p>”Sig det ord, og jeg skal sørge for, at du aldrig vil være i stand til at tale igen,” hvislede han.</p><p> </p><p>Hun mærkede den kølige træspids mod sin pande. Hjertet fløj op i halsen på hende og hindrede hende i at trække vejret. Hun klemte øjnene hårdt i. Efter hvad der føltes som en uendelighed, fjernede Malfoy staven.</p><p> </p><p><em>En Fuser. </em>Draco Malfoy var blevet en Fuser<em>. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Hun åbnede langsomt øjnene og gjorde en synkebevægelse.</p><p> </p><p>”Og nu … efter … efter det, der er sket med ham,” sagde hun forsigtigt, ”vil du … vil <em>I</em> have mig til at ophæve den besværgelse, der ramte ham?”</p><p> </p><p>”Præcis.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun trak vejret skælvende. Der var stadig én ting, hun ikke forstod.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor vil I have <em>mig</em> til at gøre det?” spurgte hun. ”Hvorfor kan I ikke få én fra jeres side til at hjælpe jer med det?”</p><p> </p><p>En hul latter undslap den anden. Hun brød sig ikke om lyden.</p><p> </p><p>”Åh, dit stupide lille pigebarn. Forstår du da ingenting?” Han rystede på hovedet og så på hende med et nærmest manisk udtryk i ansigtet. ”Tror du virkelig, at jeg ville kunne fortælle nogen som helst i min omgangskreds om det, der er sket med min søn? Er du klar over, hvor megen skam, det ville kaste over min familie?”</p><p> </p><p>Han trådte helt hen til sengen og lænede sig ind over hende. Forfærdet trykkede hun sig tilbage mod muren.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor tror du, jeg gjorde mig al det besvær med at bringe dig hertil? Jeg kastede en usynlighedsbesværgelse over dig og vendte først tilbage, da mørket var faldet på, så de andre ikke ville opdage, hvad der foregik. <em>Ingen</em> må vide, hvad der er sket. Hvis det kommer Mørkets Herre for øre, at min søn ikke længere kan udføre magi, vil han ikke tøve med at dræbe ham.”</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy befandt sig få centimeter fra hende. Små dråber af spyt fløj ud af munden på ham, mens han talte. Hun turde knap nok trække vejret.</p><p> </p><p>”I er begge blevet anbragt i en del af Malfoy Manor, som selv ikke Mørkets Herre kender til. De eneste, der ved, at I befinder jer her, er min kone og jeg. Omverdenen tror, at du er død, og at Draco er blevet taget til fange af Fønixordenen. Og I vil blive ved med at være her, indtil du har løst problemet.”</p><p> </p><p>Endelig trak han sig tilbage. Madrassen hævede sig på det sted, hvor hans vægt havde tynget den nedad. Hun mærkede tårerne stige op i sine øjne. Det sydende had i hans stemme havde skræmt hende mere end noget andet, hun havde oplevet indtil videre. Men hun nægtede at virke som en skræmt førsteårselev. Hurtigt blinkede hun tårerne væk og mærkede dem brænde fugtigt inde bag øjenlågene. Der gik et stykke tid, før hun var i stand til at tale igen.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad nu hvis jeg nægter?”</p><p> </p><p>Før hun så meget som kunne nå at blinke, havde Malfoy grebet hende om halsen. Hendes hoved fløj tilbage og hamrede mod stenene, så hendes synsfelt flimrede skiftevis sort og rødt.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg tror, der er noget, du har misforstået, Mudderblod,” hvæsede han ind i hendes øre, mens han strammede grebet om hendes luftveje. Skrækken skyllede gennem hende i store, kvalmende bølger. ”Du har ikke noget <em>valg</em>. Jeg er ligeglad med, hvor lang tid det kommer til at tage. Du <em>finder</em> en måde at give min søn sin magi tilbage, ellers skal jeg personligt sørge for at torturere dig, indtil du ikke kan huske dit eget navn. Er det forstået?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun stirrede på ham med øjne, der var opspilede af rædsel. En rallende lyd steg op fra hendes strube. Han løsnede fingrene en anelse, og hun pressede svaret ud mellem sine læber, mens hun gispede efter luft:</p><p> </p><p>”J … ja.”</p><p> </p><p>Han slap hende.</p><p> </p><p>Hun hostede vildt og tog sig til sin ømme hals. For første gang siden hun var kommet hertil, strømmede tårerne ned over hendes ansigt. Men hun var ligeglad. Hun var alene og bange, og hun havde ikke andet valg end at gøre, som Malfoy sagde. Manden var desperat nok til at gøre hvad som helst for at redde sin søn og sin ære. Det var der ingen tvivl om.</p><p> </p><p>Da hendes vejrtrækning var blevet nogenlunde normal, løftede hun blikket og så på ham. Han åndede tungt, men bortset fra det var hans ansigt igen blevet udtryksløst. Hun gned de våde spor væk fra sine kinder, mens hun spekulerede på, hvordan han kunne se så upåvirket ud, efter det han lige havde gjort mod hende. Hun snøftede en smule og forbandede sig selv for det.</p><p> </p><p>”Godt,” mumlede han.</p><p> </p><p>Hun prøvede at tænke klart et øjeblik. Lucius og Draco Malfoy havde brug for hendes hjælp. Hun kom ikke ud herfra, før hun havde fundet en måde at ’helbrede’ Draco på. Hvis de da havde tænkt sig at lade hende gå, når hun havde gjort, som de sagde.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hvis.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hendes mave blev til en hård klump. Det ville hun ikke tænke på nu.</p><p> </p><p>Hun ville komme til at tilbringe det næste lange stykke tid nede i et kælderrum sammen med Draco Malfoy. Tanken om dette var nok til at få angsten til at skylle gennem hende. Men hun blev nødt til at holde hovedet koldt. Hvis først hun gik i panik, ville hun blive sindssyg. Hun så hen på Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>”Men …” sagde hun meget lavt og tøvende.</p><p> </p><p>Han hævede et øjenbryn.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja?”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan kan du forvente, at jeg skal finde på en modbesværgelse til noget, som ingen før har set?”</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy sukkede utålmodigt. Igen bemærkede hun de hærgede linjer i hans ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>”For at hjælpe dig på vej har jeg fremskaffet bøger, som jeg mener, kan være relevante for dit projekt.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rynkede brynene. Hun så uforstående hen mod reolen i den ene side af lokalet. Malfoy fulgte hendes blik og forstod hendes undren.</p><p> </p><p>”De befinder sig ikke herinde, Miss Granger. Dette er blot en del af den hemmelige afdeling på Malfoy Manor, som jeg har fået indrettet. Du og Draco har fem rum til rådighed, hvoraf det ene er et bibliotek, som jeg har fyldt op i anledningen af din ankomst. Men jeg er sikker på, at Draco nok skal vise dig rundt.”</p><p> </p><p>Han trådte et skridt bagud.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg skal tilbage nu,” sagde han og gjorde omkring. Kappen blafrede om hans ankler, og de fornemme sølvbroderier, der snoede sig hen over det grønne stof, skinnede i det skarpe skær fra den nøgne pære. ”Hvis jeg er væk i for lang tid ad gangen, begynder Mørkets Herre at undre sig.” Han gik hen mod døren. ”En husalf vil bringe mad ned til jer tre gange om dagen,” sagde han, mens han trykkede ned i håndtaget og trådte ud af lokalet.</p><p> </p><p>”God arbejdslyst.”</p><p> </p><p>Så smækkede han døren i bag sig.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sad tilbage i det tomme lokale og stirrede fortabt frem for sig. Stilheden fik det til at ringe for hendes ører, og hun tog sig til hovedet i et forsøg på at få den hvinende lyd til at forsvinde. Tårerne steg igen op i hendes øjne, men hun ænsede knap nok, da de begyndte at løbe ned ad hendes kinder. Nogle af de salte dråber blev hængende ved hendes hage. Andre gled varmt ned ad hendes hals.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hendes hals …</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hun rørte kort ved det ømme område, hvor Malfoy havde klemt til. Der ville utvivlsomt dukke blåsorte, aflange mærker op efter hans fingerspidser. Et pludseligt hulk fik hendes krop til at ryste voldsomt. Hun ville ønske, at hun kunne lade være med at græde, for de grådkvalte lyde fik det kun til at smerte endnu mere i hendes strube.</p><p> </p><p>Hun hævede hånden en smule og lod fingrene løbe over sporene på begge sider af hendes ansigt. Det brændte stadig svagt.</p><p> </p><p>Hun så hen på den lukkede dør. Så vidt hun vidste, var den ikke låst. Hun havde i hvert fald ikke hørt nogen nøgle klikke i låsen, da Lucius havde forladt lokalet. Men hun magtede ikke at undersøge det. Hun kunne ikke overkomme at bevæge sig hen over gulvet for at trykke håndtaget ned. Hvad skulle det nytte? Enten ville hun konstatere, at den var låst og få et panisk anfald, fordi hun ikke kunne komme ud. Eller også ville hun opdage, at den var ulåst. Og hvis hun så trådte udenfor, ville hun sandsynligvis være tvunget til at stå ansigt til ansigt med Draco Malfoy. Det var det sidste, hun havde brug for lige nu.</p><p> </p><p>Hun så sig om og konstaterede, at der lå et hullet uldtæppe på gulvet forenden af sengen. Hun bøjede sig ned og samlede det op. Det var plettet og kradsede mod hendes hud, men hun var ligeglad og svøbte det hurtigt omkring sig. Hun kiggede rundt efter en pude, men fandt ingen. Selvfølgelig ikke. Hvordan kunne hun overhovedet have håbet på at finde noget så komfortabelt? Selvom Draco Malfoy og hans sadistiske far havde brug for hendes hjælp, havde de ikke tænkt sig at gøre tilværelsen behagelig for hende på nogen måde.</p><p> </p><p>Hun lagde sig ned på madrassen og stirrede ud i luften. Måske skulle hun slukke lyset, men hun orkede ikke at rejse sig. I stedet rullede hun om på den anden side og stirrede ind i stenvæggen.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius Malfoys ord rungede gennem hendes hoved som et nagende ekko.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>God arbejdslyst.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hun græd i nogle minutter før en urolig søvn endelig overmandede hende.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lås</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Han kunne høre hende græde. Lange, forkrampede hulk skar som knive gennem mørket på værelset og fik ham til at vende sig på sengen. Han lukkede øjnene og prøvede at ignorere lyden, men det var umuligt for ham, uanset hvor meget han end prøvede. Den grådkvalte jamren borede sig ind i hans hjerne. Han spærrede øjnene op og så op i loftet.</p><p>Han kunne umuligt sove, når hun larmede sådan!</p><p>Draco fnøs. Var det virkelig så vigtigt for ham at få sovet, når det kom til stykket? Han havde alligevel ikke noget, han skulle være udhvilet til. I løbet af de sidste par måneder havde han intet lavet, og han kunne tydeligt mærke på sin krop, hvor inaktiv han var. Hans bevægelser manglede den skarphed, de havde haft, før han blev tvunget til at opholde sig i denne her forbandede kælder. Hans lemmer var lidt efter lidt blevet stive og ømme, eftersom han for det meste ikke lavede andet end at sidde stille. Det frustrerede ham grænseløst. Han havde været vant til at være fysisk aktiv i al den tid, han kunne huske. Han og hans far plejede at duellere for træningens skyld i ferierne, og på Hogwarts havde han spillet Quidditch for at holde sig i gang.</p><p>Et lav, glædesløs latter forlod hans læber og smeltede sammen med de sorte omgivelser.</p><p>Quidditch.</p><p>Det var så langt fra den verden, han befandt sig i nu. Han havde svært ved at begribe, at han engang havde gået så meget op i, hvem der vandt Quidditch-pokalen på Hogwarts. Han fattede knap nok, hvor simpelt hans liv havde været dengang. Han havde været så dum og uvidende – havde levet en ubekymret tilværelse, hvor han sommetider drømte sig væk i fuldblodsmagikernes fremtidsvisioner. Det var først på sit sjette år på skolen, at han var begyndt at forstå, hvad en ny samfundsorden kom til at indebære. Situationen var pludselig blevet alvorlig, da Mørkets Herre havde beordret ham til at dræbe Dumbledore. Han havde brugt det meste af skoleåret på at planlægge mordforsøgene. Hvert eneste af dem var mislykket.</p><p>Han bed tænderne sammen. Missionen havde hængt som en tung, sort sky over hans hoved det skoleår. Og da det så kom til stykket, havde han ikke kunnet gøre det. Han havde ikke kunnet dræbe Dumbledore. Det gamle fjols havde stået afventende foran ham, fuldkommen forsvarsløs, og alligevel havde Draco ikke kunnet fuldende missionen. Det havde været umuligt for ham at sige forbandelsen, der ville gøre en ende på mandens liv. Han kunne ikke få ordene frem. De havde låst sig fast nede i halsen på ham.</p><p>Den aften havde han svigtet sine pligter og dermed også sin familie. Efter Snape havde været nødt til at udføre handlingen for ham, havde Draco rasende svoret, at det aldrig skulle ske igen. Han nægtede at kaste yderligere skam over sig selv og sine forældre, og han lovede sig selv, at han nok skulle få genoprettet deres ære. For enhver pris.</p><p>Og så var krigens kaos brudt ud og havde ændret alt.</p><p>Nu lå han her og kunne intet gøre. Fuldkommen ubrugelig på grund af to rødhårede tåber, som sandsynligvis ikke anede, hvad de havde gjort mod ham. Tiden slæbte sig langsomt fremad, og han kunne ikke på nogen måde bidrage til de begivenheder, der udspillede sig uden for kælderen. Hans frustration ville ingen ende tage. Han kunne ikke gøre andet end at håbe på, at hans forældre klarede sig gennem de intense kampe, der fandt sted. Angsten for, at der skulle ske dem noget, var nærmest kvælende til tider. Alle hans små bekymringer fra fortiden var vand i forhold til de problemer, han havde nu.</p><p>Han sukkede og rullede besværligt om på siden. Han hadede den sløvhed, der hvilede over hans krop.</p><p>Det var ikke kun hans bevægelser, der blev langsommere og mere upræcise med tiden. Hans tanker blev det også. Han havde problemer med at koncentrere sig og tænke klart. I starten havde han prøvet at holde sin hjerne i gang ved at vende opmærksomheden mod bøgerne, som hans far havde stablet op inde i det lille bibliotek. Han havde åbnet ét af de tykke bind og prøvet at fokusere på sidernes indhold, men efter blot få uger var det blevet umuligt for ham. Han følte sig for tung og døsig i hovedet til, at han kunne fokusere på blækbogstaverne i længere tid.</p><p>Så var han gået i gang med at tælle mursten. Han havde talt murstenene i væggen over for sin seng to gange. Det havde ikke givet det samme resultat. For at nå frem til det korrekte antal, havde han talt dem en tredje gang bare for at beskæftige sig med ét eller andet, mens tiden langsomt drev af sted.</p><p>Det var ikke kun sekundernes sneglefart, der gik ham på. Det var også stilheden. Den var ved at drive ham til vanvid. Flere gange havde han taget sig selv i at mumle ud i luften bare for at fordrive den. Han huskede de historier, han havde hørt, om troldmænd, der var blevet skøre af at sidde isoleret i fangehuller under de mange magiske krige, der havde raset for århundreder siden. Måske ville han blive ligesom dem. I et glimt så han sig selv sidde i kælderafdelingen, gammel og gal, drevet til vanvid af den summende tavshed. Billedet blev imidlertid opløst af et højlydt hulk inde fra den anden side af væggen.</p><p>Han drejede hovedet og så ind i stenmuren. Granger. For en gangs skyld ville han have foretrukket den øredøvende stilhed. Alt andet end at høre på hende. Han trykkede puden ned over sine ører, men det hjalp ikke. Han kunne stadig høre hendes gråd runge gennem mørket.</p><p>Hvor var hun ynkelig.</p><p>Han havde tilbragt måneder her uden at bryde sammen. Han nægtede at bukke under for den slags selvmedlidenhed. Men hun var allerede så svag, at hun lå og tudede få timer efter sin ankomst. Han spekulerede på, hvad hans far mon havde sagt til hende … Måske var det det, der havde sat hendes ustandselige hulken i gang.</p><p>Mugglere var virkelig ikke i besiddelse af den mindste form for mental disciplin.</p><p>Det var altid noget, at det var lykkedes hans far at få fat på hende så hurtigt, som han havde. Han smilede stolt. Hans fars evner overgik de fleste troldmænds - derom var der ingen tvivl. Lucius Malfoy havde været berygtet og respekteret blandt de andre Dødsgardister, indtil kampen mod Potter og hans hjernedøde slæng i Mysteriedepartementet. Mørkets Herre havde aldrig tilgivet ham den fiasko. Dracos indre brændte af harme, når han tænkte tilbage på, hvordan hans far var blevet ydmyget, efter at han var blevet reddet ud af Azkaban.</p><p>Han knyttede næverne.</p><p>Han skulle nok rette op på det hele, når han engang kom ud af den her knibe. Han ville personligt fange Potter og overbringe ham til Mørkets Herre. Så ville der uden tvivl ske en ændring i lederens mentalitet. Han ville blive belønnet for bedriften, og hans familie ville genvinde sin tabte status. Så ville alting blive som før. Måske endda bedre.</p><p>Men lige nu kunne han intet gøre. Han var nyttesløs, og det ville han blive ved med at være, hvis ikke de fandt en måde, hvorpå de kunne ophæve den besværgelse, der havde ramt ham. Granger ville begynde at arbejde på sagen i morgen. Hun havde bare af at gøre sit bedste. Han skulle nok holde hende under skarp observation. Åh ja, han skulle nok sørge for, at den afskyelige Mudderblod kom til at knokle intenst med projektet.</p><p>Han smilede ud i mørket, men smilet stivnede på hans læber, da det op for ham, at hendes flæben stadig ikke havde aftaget.</p><p>Det drev ham til vanvid!</p><p>Han rejste sig fra sengen og greb tæppet og puden. Han måtte finde et andet sted at lægge sig. Et sted hvor han var fri for at høre på hende. Hastigt gik han mod rummets udgang og trådte ud på gangen. Han så hen mod værelset, hvor hun befandt sig. Lys sivede ud gennem sprækken under døren, og han spekulerede på, hvorfor hun ikke havde slukket det endnu.</p><p>Han gik rundt mellem de andre rum i den aflåste kælderafdeling, men måtte konstatere, at lige meget hvor han befandt sig, kunne han stadig høre hende. Han havde lyst til at råbe højt og sparke til væggen, men da han trak benet tilbage og forberedte sig på at hamre foden mod muren, gik det op for ham, at lyden var holdt op.</p><p>Der var endelig blevet stille.</p><p>Han kunne næsten ikke tro sine egne ører. Med tilbageholdt åndedræt stod han og lyttede i nogle øjeblikke. Jo, det var rigtigt nok. Hun var holdt op med at græde. Sandsynligvis var hun faldet i søvn. For første gang i lang tid beroligede tavsheden ham. Den lagde sig omkring hans hoved som et tykt tæppe og gjorde ham behageligt døsig. Han gik tilbage til sit værelse.</p><p>Slap i kroppen kastede han sig ned på sengen. Langt om længe kunne han gøre sig håb om at få noget søvn. Det faldt ham ind, at han for en gangs skyld havde brug for at være veludhvilet. Grangers tilstedeværelse ville uden tvivl give ham noget at bruge sin energi på.</p><p>Ja.</p><p>Han kunne forestille sig, at Granger ville komme til at koste ham mange kræfter.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Draco åbnede sløvt øjnene. Han så sig om inde på værelset med et blik, der stadig var tåget af søvn. Det første, han bemærkede, var stilheden. Den velsignede stilhed. Han lod øjenlågene glide i og nød den. Gudskelov havde Granger ikke tænkt sig at fortsætte sin tudbrølen her i morgentimerne.</p><p>Hvis det altså var morgen.</p><p>Han havde mistet enhver form for tidsfornemmelse. Hvorfor havde hans forældre ikke tænkt på at give ham et ur? Han måtte huske at foreslå det, næste gang én af dem kom ned og besøgte ham. Med et suk satte han sig op i sengen og begyndte at gnubbe søvnkornene ud af sine øjne. Han svingede benene ud over sengekanten og plantede fødderne på det kølige gulv.</p><p>Efter at have iført sig noget tøj gik han ud af lokalet og konstaterede, at døren ind til Grangers værelse stod åben. Han så sig omkring efter hende, men kunne ikke få øje på hende nogen steder. Han fortsatte hen ad gangen, indtil han nåede det lille køkken. Ikke at der var meget ’køkken’ over lokalet i forhold til hvad han var vant til. Der var et bord, en vask, to stole og et skab, der indeholdt nogle enkelte madvarer. Det var nødvendigt at have et sådant lager i tilfælde af, at hans forældres forsyninger af én eller anden grund skulle ophøre med at blive sendt ned til ham.</p><p>Der stod to tallerkner på bordpladen. Den ene var tom. Kun et par krummer var at spore på det hvide porcelæn.</p><p>Hun havde altså allerede spist.</p><p>Han trådte hen til bordet og trak stolen ud for at sætte sig. Uinteresseret betragtede han maden på sin tallerken. Et stykke brød med smør og et rødt æble. Kosten i det her fangehul var ikke ligefrem varieret. Han fnøs og trak på skuldrene. I det mindste fik han et stykke frugt for en gangs skyld. Han rakte ud efter æblet og løftede det op til munden for at bide af det. Men midt i bevægelsen stoppede han. Han så henover æblets bløde bue. Hen på hendes tallerken.</p><p>Hun havde spist af den. Bare tanken om det gav ham kvalme. Der havde siddet en Mudderblod og spist på samme sted, hvor han nu sad. Han rynkede på næsen. Han blev nødt til at fjerne tallerkenen. Hvæsende rejste han sig.</p><p>Hvorfor kunne hun ikke finde ud af at rydde op efter sig selv? Nu var han tvunget til at udføre husalfearbejde, bare fordi hun levede som i en svinesti.</p><p>Han skar en grimasse og tog fat om hendes tallerken. Hurtigt fik han båret den over til vasken. Han satte den ned i fordybningen af stål og åbnede for vandet, som fossede ud over porcelænet og ned over hans hænder. Han begyndte at gnide et stykke sæbe mellem sine håndflader. Ved Merlin, hvor var det frastødende. Det værste ved det hele var, at de sandsynligvis kom til at spise af de samme tallerkner igen. Hvad nu hvis de blev byttet om på dem, så han kom til at spise af den samme tallerken som hende? Han måtte for enhver pris sørge for, at det ikke skete. Han skyllede sine hænder en sidste gang under det varme vand.</p><p>Afskyeligt.</p><p>I det mindste så det ikke ud til, at hun havde rørt hans mad. Man kunne dog aldrig vide med Mugglere. De var nogle grådige skabninger. Hvis han fandt ud af, at hun havde så meget som strejfet hans mad med sine beskidte fingre, ville han ikke kunne få så meget som en bid ned. Han holdt brødskiven op i luften og studerede den indgående. Den så ud til at være intakt. Han åndede lettet op og begyndte at spise.</p><p>Da han havde fuldendt måltidet, besluttede han sig for at opsøge Granger. Der var kun ét sted, hun kunne være, konstaterede han. Han gik hen ad gangen og stoppede op foran døren, der ledte ind til det lille bibliotek. Han trykkede langsomt det kølige jernhåndtag nedad. Så lydløst som muligt skubbede han døren op og kiggede ind i lokalet. Og ganske rigtigt.</p><p>Granger sad på en stol ved siden af et skrivebord, hvorpå en stak af gulnede papirark var anbragt. Selvfølgelig sad hun og læste i en bog. Han smilede tilfreds. Det var jo det, hun var blevet beordret til. Hendes manke af viltre krøller faldt ned over hendes skulder og dækkede siden af hendes ansigt, så han kun akkurat kunne skimte hendes næse, der befandt sig få centimeter fra pergamentsiderne. Han var sikker på, at hun ikke havde hørt ham åbne døren. Hun var alt for optaget af at læse til at ænse noget andet omkring sig. Han trådte tættere på.</p><p>”Godmorgen, Granger.”</p><p>Det gav et sæt i hende. Hun hævede hovedet og stirrede på ham med et konfust blik, der straks forandrede sig og blev skarpt og lynende.</p><p>”Godmorgen,” svarede hun køligt.</p><p>”Gør du fremskridt?”</p><p>Hun fnøs af hans spørgsmål.</p><p>”Jeg begyndte først for to timer siden.”</p><p>”Og hvad så?” Han bevægede sig en smule tættere på. ”Plejer du ikke at prale med, at du er den bedste på vores årgang?”</p><p>”Jeg praler ikke, Malfoy,” sagde hun og vendte atter opmærksomheden mod bogen. ”Sådan noget overlader jeg til typer som dig.”</p><p>Nu var det hans tur til at fnyse.</p><p>”Du mener altså ikke, at det er praleri, når man stikker hånden i vejret, inden læreren har fuldendt sit spørgsmål?”</p><p>Hun sukkede tungt og lukkede bogen, hun holdt i hænderne. Dog bemærkede han, at hun havde sat en finger i klemme mellem de to sider, hun var nået til. Hun så op på ham.</p><p>”Jeg gider ikke diskutere sådan noget med dig lige nu. Det er latterligt. Faktisk har jeg ikke lyst til at diskutere noget som helst med dig.”</p><p>Han vidste, at hun havde ret. Det var latterligt at diskutere små, ubetydelige skolesituationer, sådan som tingene forholdt sig lige nu, men han var ligeglad. Det føltes godt at tirre hende. Det lettede bare en anelse på den byrde af frustrationer, som han bar rundt på.</p><p>”Tro mig, jeg nærer heller ikke det mindste ønske om at tale med dig,” snerrede han lavt.</p><p>”Hvad i alverden laver du så her? Hvorfor går du ikke bare din vej og lader mig være i fred, så jeg kan koncentrere mig?”</p><p>Han smilede koldt.</p><p>”Jeg ville såmænd bare sikre mig, at du gjorde dit arbejde.”</p><p>”Og nu har du konstateret, at det er tilfældet. Gå så.”</p><p>”Der er nu noget tilfredsstillende ved at se din slags arbejde for os,” fortsatte ham og lod, som om han ikke hørte hende. ”Det er en form for billede på, hvordan samfundet burde fungere.” Han kunne se, hvordan hendes fingre knugede om bogen og begyndte at dirre anspændt mod læderomslaget. ”Du er en Muggler. Det er kun naturligt, at du gør det, vi fuldblodstroldmænd beordrer dig til. Jeg er glad for, at du endelig har accepteret det faktum.”</p><p>Der lød et højt smæld, da hun klappede bogen sammen. Hun drejede hovedet og stirrede på ham med øjne, der tindrede af vrede.</p><p>”Det er ikke noget, jeg har accepteret, Malfoy, og det ved du udmærket godt. Jeg har ikke noget valg.”</p><p>Han nikkede.</p><p>”Præcis som det burde være. Det er en misforståelse, at I Mugglere har andet valg end at adlyde os. Det er ikke andet end tåbelig propaganda, der gennem mange år er blevet spredt af mudderblodskryb som dig. Og det værste er, at omverdenen til sidst begyndte at tro på jeres latterlige idéer.”</p><p>”Har du nogensinde overvejet, at det er, fordi idéerne netop ikke er latterlige?”</p><p>Han var lige ved at himle med øjnene.</p><p>”Selvfølgelig er de latterlige. I er ikke andet end en samling misfostre. At sidestille jer med os er en ubalance i den oprindelige verdensorden.”</p><p>”Nej, det er ikke,” fastholdt hun stædigt. ”Og det ville I kunne se, hvis ikke I var så forblændede af jeres fanatiske fuldblodsideologier. Man kan ikke dømme folk efter, hvem der har født dem. Det giver ingen mening.”</p><p>Han kunne ikke fatte, at hun var så arrogant. Hendes indbildskhed fik det til at brænde i blodet på ham. Han trådte et skridt frem og smækkede håndfladerne ned i bordpladen. Hun veg instinktivt tilbage. Et øjeblik så hun skræmt ud, men så blev hendes udtryk atter vredt.</p><p>”Det er det eneste, der giver mening,” hvæsede han. ”En persons blodstatus vidner om, hvorvidt man har ret til at udøve magi. At benægte den kendsgerning er det samme som at blæse på alle troldmandsverdenens love, hvilket I tydeligvis gjorde, da I valgte at udgive jer for at være vores ligemænd. Den største fejltagelse, der nogensinde har fundet sted, var beslutningen om at lukke vanskabninger som jer ind i vores samfund.”</p><p>Han nåede kun akkurat at trække hænderne til sig, før den tunge bog hamrede ned i bordpladen med et øredøvende brag. Granger havde rejst sig op så hurtigt, at han knap nok havde nået at registrere det. Raseriet flammede i hendes blik.</p><p>”Jeg nægter at diskutere med dig.”</p><p>Han smilede og hævede hagen et par centimeter.</p><p>”Er du løbet tør for argumenter, Granger?”</p><p>Hendes øjne ulmede stadig, men han kunne se, at hun lagde bånd på sig selv. Langsomt satte hun sig ned igen.</p><p>”Jeg kunne give dig masser af begrundelser for min opfattelse,” sagde hun. ”Og til forskel fra dine begrundelser bygger mine faktisk på solide argumenter - ikke på hjernevask gennem flere generationer. Men jeg gider ikke diskutere mine synspunkter, eftersom rationel argumentation tilsyneladende er spildt på dig.”</p><p>Han udstødte en mellemting mellem et latterudbrud og et fnys.</p><p>”Kalder du din måde at argumentere på for rationel?”</p><p>Hun smilede bittert og åbnede atter bogen.</p><p>”Som jeg sagde, har jeg ikke tænkt mig at diskutere sagen yderligere. Mine ræsonnementer overstiger tydeligvis din fatteevne.”</p><p>Vreden sitrede gennem ham. Hvor vovede hun. Hun var ikke andet end en Mudderblod. Hvor vovede hun at antyde, at han var hende intellektuelt underlegen! Hele hans krop rystede af raseri. Sådan en beskidt lille Muggler, der bildte sig ind, at hun var bedre end ham …</p><p>Han knyttede hænderne så hårdt, at det smertede i hans knogler, og stirrede på hende med et blik fyldt med gloende had. Hun ikke så meget som blinkede.</p><p>”Jo længere tid du står her og distraherer mig, jo længere tid går der, inden jeg finder en løsning på dit problem,” sagde hun roligt. ”Jeg har tænkt mig at arbejde nu. Jeg er ligeglad med, om du bliver herinde, bare du holder mund.”</p><p>Han bed tænderne sammen med sådan en kraft, at det spændte fra kæben og helt op i baghovedet. Uden at sige noget gik han hen til en stol ved siden af døren. Han sørgede for at lave så megen larm som muligt, da han kastede sig ned på den, men hun fortrak ikke så meget som en mine. Rasende greb han om armlænet og knugede om træet, indtil hans knoer blev hvide.</p><p>Der blev stille. Draco iagttog skulende hendes profil. Hun var allerede fordybet i bogen igen. Hvordan kunne det være så nemt for hende at ignorere ham? Det var ikke retfærdigt, at han kunne sidde her med et indre, der glødede af had, og at hun samtidig kunne side helt upåvirket få meter fra ham.</p><p>Hun bøjede hovedet længere ned mod bogen og rynkede brynene. Han så hende børste en vildfaren krølle på plads bag øret. Og så bemærkede han noget, han ikke havde lagt mærke til før. Hun havde et lille ar på sin ene kind. Han havde været så fokuseret på deres højlydte diskussion for nogle minutter siden, at han ikke havde ænset det. Han rykkede sig en anelse på stolen.</p><p>”Hvad er det der?”</p><p>Hun drejede hovedet og så irriteret på ham.</p><p>”Hvad?”</p><p>Til sin overraskelse så han, at hun havde et identisk, rødt spor på den anden kind. De havde ikke været der, da hun lige var ankommet til stedet, det var han næsten sikker på. Det måtte være et resultat af noget, der var sket derefter.</p><p>Han nikkede hen mod hende.</p><p>”Mærkerne i dit ansigt.”</p><p>”Du kan jo spørge din far efter, hvor de kommer fra, næste gang han kommer ned og besøger os,” mumlede hun og stirrede olmt på ham.</p><p>Aha. Så det var hans fars værk. Han kunne ikke lade være med at smile. Hans far havde uden tvivl fået den hende til at vise en smule respekt. Tanken virkede opløftende på ham. Åh ja, han var sikker på, at hun ikke havde været så kæphøj, da hun havde været i enrum med hans far.</p><p>Draco blev ved med at betragte hende, mens han lagde hovedet på skrå.</p><p>”Er du bange for ham?”</p><p>Der var stille i nogle sekunder. Granger så på ham. Han kunne se på hendes øjne, at hun var ved at afgøre, om hun skulle besvare hans spørgsmål eller affeje ham med en vrissende bemærkning.</p><p>”Han har en tryllestav - det har jeg ikke,” sagde hun så. ”Selvfølgelig er jeg bange for ham.”</p><p>Han fnøs.</p><p>”Virkelig modigt, Granger.”</p><p>”Og du ville måske være modigere, hvis du befandt dig i mit sted? Af én eller anden grund har jeg svært ved at tro det. Jeg kan ikke huske, at du nogensinde har udvist nogen form for mod. Du har altid gemt dig bag Crabbe og Goyle.”</p><p>Han sprang op af stolen.</p><p>”Hold din -”</p><p>Men hun fortsatte upåvirket.</p><p>”Og når du endelig selv stod i en farefuld situation, opførte du dig som et ynkeligt, lille barn. Jeg kan godt huske dengang på vores tredje år, da Stormvind sparkede dig. Du hylede af smerte i flere timer efter, at det var sket.”</p><p>Han pressede læberne hårdt sammen og genkaldte sig oplevelsen. Hvis bare den retarderede halvkæmpe havde kunnet holde sit kæledyr under kontrol …</p><p>”Det er lang tid siden,” mumlede han knurrende.</p><p>Og det var sandt. Det virkede som flere årtier siden, han havde ligget i indhegningen ved udkanten af Den Forbudte Skov og klynget sin blødende arm ind til kroppen. Der var sket så meget siden da. Hun havde ingen idé om, hvad han havde været igennem. Hvad han havde set i de lange sommermåneder, som han havde tilbragt i selskab med de andre Dødsgardister.</p><p>Hun løftede hovedet en anelse</p><p>”Du har opført dig som en kujon hele dit liv. Den eneste gang, du bevidst løb en risiko og udsatte dig selv for fare, var, da du prøvede at få Dumbledore dræbt. Og ikke engang dengang kunne du gennemføre det selv -”</p><p>Så var det nok. Raseriet skød gennem ham med så voldsom kraft, at det kortvarigt sortnede for hans øjne.</p><p>”Hold så din kæft!”</p><p>I løbet at få sekunder var han henne ved hende. Han greb hende i armen og trak hende væk fra skrivebordet, så hun nærmest snublede hen ad gulvet. Hun prøvede at gøre sig fri, men han halede hende gennem lokalet og kylede hende ud på gangen. Hun gjorde et forsøg på at stikke af, men han greb hende om skuldrene og skubbede hende op mod den hårde mur. Det kunne godt være, at han ikke kunne udføre magi, men han var stadig stærkere end hende.</p><p>”Din kælling! Du har ingen anelse om, hvad jeg gik igennem dengang.”</p><p>Hans fingre borede sig ned i hendes skuldre, og for første gang så han ægte frygt i hendes øjne. Nu var hun nok ikke så overlegen længere. Han strammede med vilje sit greb, og hun udstødte en klynkende lyd. Åh ja, hun var bange for ham nu. Han kunne mærke, hvordan hun rystede.</p><p>”Hvordan tror du, det føles at vide, at man er nødt til at dræbe et andet menneske?” spurgte han. ”Og at være klar over, at hvis missionen ikke lykkedes, så vil man selv blive slået ihjel, hm?”</p><p>Hun stirrede på ham med opspilede, brune øjne. Han kunne se på hende, at hun intet svar havde at give ham.</p><p>”Du kan lige vove på at dømme mig på den måde,” hvæsede han. ”Du aner ikke, hvad jeg gik igennem dengang!”</p><p>Han kunne se hendes underlæbe dirre svagt. At dømme efter hendes ansigtsudtryk havde hun aldrig tænkt sig at bringe episoden på banen igen. Godt. Han slap hendes skuldre. Stadig tungtåndende af vrede trak han hende hen mod hendes værelse og skubbede hende ind gennem den åbne dør. Hun stirrede forvirret tilbage på ham og åbnede munden, som om hun ville sige noget.</p><p>Uden at give hende den mindste chance for at ytre sig smækkede han døren i med et brag.</p><p>Han begyndte at rode i sine lommer. Efter nogle sekunder fandt han, hvad han ledte efter. En kølig metalgenstand strøg mod hans fingerspidser. Han trak den lille nøgle op og stak den ind i låsen til værelset. Han drejede objektet, indtil en klikkende lyd fortalte ham, at Granger nu ikke havde nogen mulighed for at forlade lokalet.</p><p>I sit stille sind sendte han en tak til sin far for at have givet ham en nøgle, da han bragte Granger hertil. Han havde dog aldrig troet, at han nogensinde ville få brug for at benytte sig af den.</p><p>Han tog sig til hovedet og prøvede at falde til ro ovenpå sit vredesudbrud. Den satans Mudderblod gik ham på nerverne - mere end nogen anden, han nogensinde havde mødt.</p><p>Og han kunne desværre ikke holde hende indespærret inde på værelset for evigt.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Uanset hvor meget det pinte ham, så havde han brug for hendes hjælp. Han var nødt til at affinde sig med hendes tilstedeværelse, nu hvor de ville komme til at leve side om side på ubestemt tid. Han hvilede panden mod murens kølige sten og prøvede at presse tankerne langt, langt ind bag sin hjerneskal.</p><p>Ved Salazar … Han længtes mod den dag, hvor alt det her ville være overstået, så de kunne skaffe sig af med hende.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bøger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione snublede ind ad døråbningen og prøvede at genvinde balancen.</p><p> </p><p>Desorienteret så hun tilbage på Malfoy, chokeret over den voldsomme vrede, der sydede i hans blik. Hun kunne ikke huske, at hun nogensinde havde set ham være så rasende før. Hans ansigt var kridhvidt og forvrænget. Det så nærmest umenneskeligt ud. Hun åbnede munden, men inden hun nåede at sige noget, knaldede han døren i med et smæld.</p><p> </p><p>En bølge af luft slog imod hende. Hun missede med øjnene, næsten glad for, at hun var sluppet for at se på hans hadefulde ansigt. Synet brændte stadig på hendes nethinde, og hun mærkede en gysen løbe gennem sig.</p><p> </p><p>Hun løftede hånden og gnubbede sin ene skulder. Smerten dunkede, der hvor hans fingerspidser havde gravet sin ind i hendes hud. Hun ømmede sig lavt. Lige hvad hun havde brug for – flere blå mærker. Som om Lucius Malfoys små mishandlinger ikke havde været nok. Nu begyndte hans søn også på det.</p><p> </p><p>Det burde ikke have undret hende. Og alligevel havde det rystet hende, da han var sprunget op af stolen og havde grebet fat i hende. Det var kommet så meget bag på hende, at hun overhovedet ikke havde kunnet nå at reagere. Hun havde ikke troet, at det var Malfoys stil at gøre sådan noget. Fysisk vold for at lå ikke til ham.</p><p> </p><p>Hun fnøs. Nu bildte hun måske sig selv ind, at hun kendte ham? Hun rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>I hvert fald vidste hun, at han aldrig havde gjort noget lignende på Hogwarts. Der plejede han altid at bruge sine <em>ord</em> til at gøre andre ondt. Han gik efter at nedbryde sine ofre psykisk og havde altid overladt de fysiske aspekter til sine to håndlangere. Det var derfor, hun havde været så chokeret, da han havde halet hende ud på gangen og presset hende op mod væggen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hun måtte virkelig have ramt et ømt punkt …</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hun tog en dyb indånding og prøvede at falde til ro. Hjertet hamrede stadig voldsomt i brystet på hende. Der var stille uden for. Hermione kunne se på skyggen på gulvet, at Malfoy stadig stod på den anden side af døren. Hun turde ikke træde tættere på, så hun blev stående og ventede med tilbageholdt åndedræt.</p><p> </p><p>Og så hørte hun en lav, skinger lyd. Hun registrerede straks, hvor den kom fra. En nøgle vred sig i låsen. Efter nogle sekunder lød der et klik, og der blev atter stille. Hun måbede.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Han havde låst hende inde.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hun trådte hen til døren og trykkede håndtaget ned, hvilket straks forekom hende absurd. Hun havde jo lige hørt ham låse døren. Men hun var ligeglad - en del af hende tænkte, at han måske bare havde ladet nøglen rasle i nøglehullet for at skræmme hende. Hendes fingre hvilede mod det kølige metalgreb i nogle sekunder. Hun prøvede at skubbe døren op.</p><p> </p><p>Den gav sig ikke.</p><p> </p><p>Hun begyndte at ruske vildt i dørgrebet, men lige meget hjalp det. Hun slog håndfladen mod den tykke træplade.</p><p> </p><p>”Luk mig ud, Malfoy!” råbte hun.</p><p> </p><p>Der kom intet svar.</p><p> </p><p>Hun vidste, at han stadig stod derude, sikkert med en hånlig grimasse i sit blege fjæs. Hun bankede sine knyttede næver mod døren og udstødte et frustreret, lille skrig.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg mener det, Malfoy! Åbn døren!”</p><p> </p><p>Hun lagde mere kraft i slagene, men der kom stadig ingen reaktion derudefra. Hun bandede lavmælt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Han kunne ikke gøre det her mod hende!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Et højlydt fnys undslap hende. Hvor var det latterligt af hende at tænke sådan. Selvfølgelig kunne han det. Der var ingen retfærdighed til i situationer som denne. Selvom de begge to var fanget hernede, havde Malfoy selvfølgelig fået en fordel. Han var nødt til at kunne kontrollere hende på én eller anden måde, nu hvor han ikke længere kunne bruge magi.</p><p> </p><p>Hun stoppede med at hamre sine næver mod døren. Langsomt sænkede hun sine arme og lod dem falde slapt ned langs siden. Hun trak vejret dybt. Det nyttede ikke at spilde sin energi på noget så nyttesløst. I stedet burde hun fokusere på <em>sine </em>fordele. Eller rettere <em>sin </em>fordel, for hun havde reelt set kun én:</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis du ikke lukker mig ud herfra, kan jeg ikke arbejde videre,” sagde hun. ”Og jeg troede, at det var det, jeg var her for.”</p><p> </p><p>Der lød en spottende spruttelyd fra den anden side af døren.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg tror godt, projektet kan vente et stykke tid.” Hun vidste, at han smilede, også selvom hun ikke kunne se ham. Hun kunne høre det på hans stemme. ”Du har vist godt af at tilbringe de næste par timer derinde. Du kan jo underholde dig selv med at tælle mursten.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fordømt. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hun knyttede hænderne så hårdt, at det gjorde ondt i fingrene. Han havde altså ikke tænkt sig at lukke hende ud lige foreløbigt. Men hun ville ikke give ham fornøjelsen af at høre, hvor meget det gik hende på. Den glæde kunne hun i det mindste berøve ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Fint,” sagde hun i en let tone. ”Jeg kunne også godt bruge en pause.”</p><p> </p><p>Endnu engang kom der intet svar, men så hørte hun ham røre på sig. Så vidt hun kunne afgøre, var han ikke trådt tættere på døren. Hun lagde øret mod træpladen. Nej, han på vej væk derfra, det var hun sikker på. Hun lukkede øjnene og fokuserede på lyden af hans fodtrin, der langsomt stilnede af.</p><p> </p><p>Han var væk. Nu kunne hun ikke gøre så meget andet end at vente.</p><p> </p><p>Hun drejede omkring og gik over mod sengen. Hvorfor havde hun også provokeret ham? Hvis hun bare havde ladet være med det, var hun aldrig endt herinde. Hun burde have stoppet sig selv, da hun havde set vreden stige op i ham, men hun var blevet ved med at tale. For det første kunne hun ikke lade hans bemærkninger stå uimodsagt. For det andet havde der været noget opløftende ved at provokere ham. Bevidstheden om, at hun kunne gøre ham rasende, havde i få øjeblikke givet hende en følelse af kontrol.</p><p> </p><p>En meget flygtig fornemmelse, eftersom han havde vendt det hele på hovedet få sekunder senere.</p><p> </p><p>Med et suk satte hun sig ned på sengen. Hendes hænder var ømme, efter at hun havde hamret dem mod døren. Hvordan i alverden skulle hun få tiden til at gå herinde? Hun overvejede at lægge sig til at sove, men hun kunne mærke, hvordan adrenalinen stadig pumpede rundt i hendes blod efter Malfoys vredesudbrud. Der ville gå mindst en halv time, før søvn blev en mulighed for hende.</p><p> </p><p>Det hvidgule lys fra pæren i loftet skar hende i øjnene. Hun lod blikket løbe over værelsets sparsomme indretning og standsede ved møblet over for sengen. Egentlig burde det ikke kaldes et ’møbel’. Det var tre træplader, der var blevet sømmet sammen, sandsynligvis i al hast. Man skulle tro, at familien Malfoy ville have fundet noget bedre til hende med al det fine inventar, der var på deres herregård, men nej. <em>G</em><em>ode møbler skulle ikke spildes på en Mugglerfødt</em>. Hun fnøs.</p><p> </p><p>Reolen hældte en smule til den ene side, som om den kunne falde sammen hvert øjeblik, det skulle være. Hylderne var skæve, og bøgerne …</p><p> </p><p>Hun blinkede.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bøger. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hun kunne fordrive tiden med at læse.</p><p> </p><p>Hurtigt rejste hun sig og gik hen til reolen. Hun tog én af bøgerne ned fra hylden og børstede dens støvede omslag af. Støvkornene hvirvlede op i luften og blinkede i det skarpe skær fra pæren. Hun satte sig på sengen med bogen. Forsigtigt bladrede hun gennem de tynde sider og begyndte at læse:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>… I middelalderen anvendte Mugglerne forskellige metoder til at henrette hekse. Mest kendt er afbrændingsmetoden, selvom hængning og druknedøden var langt mere hyppigt. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hun stivnede. Vreden bølgede gennem hende med sådan en kraft, at hun næsten fik kvalme. Alligevel lod hun blikket vandre videre ned ad siden:</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Hekseafbrændingerne, som forekom i forskellige varianter rundtomkring i Europa, var den mest smertefulde henrettelsesmetode. Oftest blev heksen lænket til en pæl, der var placeret midt i en høj stabel brænde. Bålet blev antændt, og i det fleste tilfælde fik varmen fra ilden heksens luftrør til at svulme op, så hun blev kvalt, inden flammerne nåede hende.</em> <em>Andre steder, som for eksempel i Skandinavien, bandt man heksen til en stige og lod hende langsomt sænke ned i bålet. Sommetider hængte Mugglerne heksene, inden de anbragte dem på bålet, for at sikre sig, at -</em></p><p> </p><p>Hermione kastede bogen fra sig, og den landede på stengulvet med et brag. Den pludselige lyd skar gennem stilheden. Hun rejste sig og gik hen til reolen for at undersøge, hvad der ellers var anbragt på hylderne. Hendes øjne gled over titler som ’Slægternes fordærv’ og ’Blodets betydning’. Alt sammen fuldblodspropaganda.</p><p> </p><p>Hun sparkede til reolen, hvilket fik nogle af bøgerne til at vælte. Hun forbandede Malfoy-familien langt væk. Det eneste læsestof, de havde givet hende, udover indholdet på biblioteket, var bøger, der glorificerede fuldblodsmagikernes tankegang. Hun hadede deres sygelige selvretfærdighed og deres tåbelige idéer om rent blod. Og nu prøvede de på at trække meningerne ned over hovedet på hende.</p><p> </p><p>Det var latterligt.</p><p> </p><p>Ja, hendes forfædre havde gjort mange forfærdelige ting mod hekse og troldmænd gennem tiden. Men de havde ikke vidst bedre. De havde været blændet af religion og overtro. I dag så de tilbage på den del af historien og skammede sig over den. Man kunne umuligt bebrejde Mugglerne det, de havde gjort i deres mangel på viden.</p><p> </p><p>Desuden havde hekse og troldmænd begået lignende brutaliteter i fortiden. Man behøvede blot at tage et nærmere kig på de krige, der havde fundet sted op gennem troldmandshistorien. Og nu var der krig igen. Voldemort og hans tilhængeres gerninger overgik langt de uhyrligheder, som Mugglerne havde begået. Men det fattede forblændede blodsfanatikere selvfølgelig ikke. Det havde hun tydeligt mærket, da hun havde prøvet at diskutere med Malfoy. At fremføre rationel argumentation for ham var som at kaste perler for svin.</p><p> </p><p>Hun sukkede.</p><p> </p><p>Selvom hun arbejdede på at hjælpe Malfoy, mente han ikke, at han skyldte hende noget. Hun kunne lige så godt have været et dyr i hans øjne. Et misforster. Noget, der forstyrrede den ’oprindelige verdensorden’, som han havde kaldt det. Hvordan kunne han tro, at han var bedre end hende bare grund af sit blod? Han havde været så ivrig efter at overbevise hende om, at han havde ret. Bildte han sig seriøst ind, at han kunne få hende til at tro på sådan noget?</p><p> </p><p>Hun lod sig falde tilbage på madrassen og stirrede op i loftet.</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy var blevet hjernevasket gennem hele sin opvækst. Tanken om at de fanatiske overbevisninger var blevet mejslet ind i hjernen på ham siden før han kunne gå, gav hende brækfornemmelser. Hans første ord havde sikkert været ’mudderblod’ eller ’blodsforræder’ eller noget i den stil. Det var umuligt at diskutere med et menneske som ham. Hun ville aldrig kunne overbevise ham om, at hans version af ’sandheden’ ikke holdt en meter. Ikke at hun ville stoppe med at prøve. Hun ville forsvare sit synspunkt til sin dødsdag.</p><p> </p><p>En klump begyndte at dirre i halsen på hende. <em>Hendes dødsdag. </em>Var det mon en dag i den nærmeste fremtid? Hun prøvede at synke, hvilket resulterede i, at en tør, klikkende lyd undslap hendes hals.</p><p> </p><p>Hun havde altid vidst, at døden kunne komme pludseligt. Gennem sine år på Hogwarts havde hun været tæt på at miste livet flere gange. Men det havde været anderledes dengang. Hun havde haft sine venner med sig. Og hun havde været omgivet af voksne, hvis vigtigste opgave var at beskytte hende.</p><p> </p><p>Nu sad hun helt alene i en kælderafdeling af Malfoy Manor. Ingen vidste, at hun var her, og hun var helt og aldeles alene. En blytung følelse af fortvivlelse fik hendes indvolde til at presse sig sammen. Hun knyttede næverne.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nej. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hun nægtede at lade modløsheden overvælde sig. Hun var nødt til at fokusere på, hvad hun havde af muligheder. Måske skulle hun trække arbejdet ud? Hun kunne lade, som om hun arbejdede på at finde en løsning på Malfoys problem og så i stedet nedskrive intetsigende notater. Men hun vidste, at Malfoys far ville holde nøje øje med hendes arbejdsproces. Han ville sikkert forhøre hende om, hvor langt hun var kommet, og hvis hun sagde, at hun ikke havde gjort fremskridt …</p><p> </p><p>Frygten løb som en skælvende bølge gennem hendes krop. Hun var ikke et øjeblik i tvivl om, at Lucius Malfoy ville få hende til at fortryde det, hvis han fandt ud af, at hun prøvede på at snyde ham. Han havde gjort det klart for hende, at han ikke var typen, der tolererede den slags.</p><p> </p><p>Hun overvejede sin anden mulighed. Hvad nu hvis hun rent faktisk arbejdede, og det til sidst lykkedes hende at finde en måde, hvorpå Malfoy kunne ’kureres’? Det mest sandsynlige fremtidsscenarie passerede gennem hovedet på hende. Hun bed sig hårdt i underlæben, mens hun trak det uldne tæppe op omkring sig. Malfoys far ville sandsynligvis skaffe sig af med hende, så snart hun havde givet ham midlet til at helbrede sønnen. På det tidspunkt ville hun være ubrugelig for hans familie.</p><p> </p><p>En frustreret lyd undslap hende. Hun borede hovedet ned i tæppet, men tog så en dyb indånding og rejste sig fra sengen. Hun måtte gemme alle sådanne tanker til senere. Lige nu drejede det sig om at komme ud herfra. Hun gik hen til døren og trykkede håndtaget ned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stadig låst.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>”Malfoy?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun bankede knoerne let mod træet. Ingen reaktion. Hun spekulerede på, om han lå og sov. Det ville ikke overraske hende, hvis han gjorde. Der var ikke så meget andet at få tiden til at gå med på det her sted.</p><p> </p><p>”Malfoy?” gentog hun, højere denne gang.</p><p> </p><p>Hun hørte en skramlen ude fra gangen. Han var altså ikke faldet i søvn. Fodtrin nærmede sig langsomt døren.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad er der, Granger?” spurgte Malfoy gnavent.</p><p> </p><p>Hun sugede en mundfuld luft ind.</p><p> </p><p>”Vil du ikke nok låse døren op?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun håbede, at han ville lukke hende ud, hvis hun opførte sig mere medgørligt denne gang.</p><p> </p><p>”Og hvorfor skulle jeg så det?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun greb det første, der faldt hende ind.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg skal på toilettet.”</p><p> </p><p>Der var stille i nogle sekunder. Så hørte hun nøglen blive stukket i låsen. Den drejede rundt med en klagende lyd, og døren blev åbnet. Hun sukkede lettet. I det mindste nægtede Malfoy hende ikke retten til at gå på toilettet. En lille smule menneskelighed måtte han altså have i sig.</p><p> </p><p>Han stod ude på gangen og stirrede på hende med et surt blik. Hans øjne var matte og en smule rødsprængte, og hun overvejede, om hun måske alligevel havde vækket ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor står du bare der og glor?” Han kastede med hovedet. ”Kom nu.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun trådte udenfor og nød fornemmelsen af endnu engang at kunne bevæge sig frit. Så frit som det nu var muligt, omstændighederne taget i betragtning. Hun fulgte efter Malfoy, indtil de nåede anden dør på højre hånd. Hun skulle lige til at træde ind på de rektangulære fliser på badeværelset, da hun opdagede noget, der fik hende til at standse. Malfoy bemærkede hendes tøven.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad venter du på?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun nikkede hen mod den tomme lås.</p><p> </p><p>”Der er ingen nøgle.”</p><p> </p><p>Et lille smil bredte sig på hans ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Jo, der er. <em>Jeg </em>har en nøgle, hvilket du utvivlsomt har bemærket. Den passer til alle dørene her, undtagen den, der fører ud herfra.”</p><p> </p><p>”Så giv mig den,” forlangte hun og rakte sin åbne håndflade ud mod ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Og risikere, at du låser mig inde?” Han så hånligt på hende. ”Det tror jeg så ikke.”</p><p> </p><p>Vreden rørte ulmende på sig indeni hende. Hun <em>fattede </em>ham ikke.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis du tror, at jeg kunne finde på at bruge de samme kneb som dig, så tager du fejl -”</p><p> </p><p>”Du får den ikke,” vedholdt han.</p><p> </p><p>Hun tog en dyb indånding.</p><p> </p><p>”Malfoy, vi skal leve sammen fireogtyve timer i døgnet. Vi bliver nødt til at deles om nøglen. Jeg har brug for bare en smule privatliv. Hvad nu hvis jeg skal i bad –”</p><p> </p><p>Han fnøs.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja, hvad så, Granger?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun stirrede på ham. For en gangs skyld havde hun ikke en replik, hun kunne smide tilbage i hovedet af ham. Han bemærkede hendes momentane tavshed, og et ondt smil krøllede hans ene mundvig.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad rager det mig, om du tager et bad? Tror du, det interesserer mig?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun mærkede blodet stige op i sine kinder og forbandede sig selv for det.</p><p> </p><p>”Det var ikke det, jeg mente,” sagde hun, mens varmen langsomt kriblede henover hendes hud. ”Hvad nu hvis du ikke lægger mærke til det, og du kommer brasende ind, mens -”</p><p> </p><p>”Af én eller anden grund er jeg ret sikker på, at det ikke var det, der var din bekymring.”</p><p> </p><p>Han trådte tættere på hende, og hun tog instinktivt et skridt baglæns. Hans øjne var som grå knivsblade, da han talte:</p><p> </p><p>”Det kan godt være, at du er af hunkøn, og jeg ikke har andet selskab end dig, men jeg ville aldrig så meget som <em>overveje</em> at gøre det, du insinuerer.</p><p> </p><p>Hendes mund åbnede sig i protest.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg insinuerede ikke -”</p><p> </p><p>”Jo, du gjorde. Og bare rolig. Jeg skal nok holde mig langt væk.” Han lod blikket løbe over hende. Væmmelsen lyste ud af hans blik. ”Jeg ville ikke engang røre dig, selv hvis dit blod var rent. Om jeg begriber, hvordan nogen kan finde dig tiltrækkende.”</p><p> </p><p>Han kunne lige så godt have spyttet hende i ansigtet. Hun mærkede varmen forsvinde fra sine kinder og blive erstattet af koldt, tindrende had.</p><p> </p><p>Han gjorde en bevægelse mod badeværelsesdøren.</p><p> </p><p>”Gå så derind.”</p><p> </p><p>Da hun ikke reagerede, skubbede han hende ind gennem døråbningen. Hun vaklede henover fliserne, for lamslået over hans nedværdigende ord til at brokke sig over den hårdhændede behandling. Døren smækkede bag hende.</p><p> </p><p>Hun stirrede ud i luften i nogle øjeblikke, inden hun satte sig ned på flisegulvet og trak benene ind til kroppen. Ydmygelsen brændte gennem hende sammen med den flænsende følelse af had. Hun knugede benene ind til brystet med sådan en kraft at hendes arme begyndte at ryste.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>’Om jeg begriber, hvordan nogen kan finde dig tiltrækkende.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ordene havde ramt hende som en lussing.</p><p> </p><p>Ja, okay, hun vidste godt, at hun ikke var specielt smuk. Men hun var heller ikke grim. Viktor Krum havde rost hendes udseende til juleballet hendes fjerde år på Hogwarts - og ved andre lejligheder. På sjette år havde Cormacs opførsel ikke efterladt nogen tvivl om, at han fandt hende attraktiv. Og Ron -</p><p> </p><p>Hun bed sig i underlæben.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Og Ron?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hun skubbede tanken om den rødhårede dreng bort. Hun kunne ikke rumme at tænke på ham lige nu.</p><p> </p><p>Hun burde være ligeglad med det, Malfoy havde sagt. Det var hun bare ikke. Ordene gnavede sig langsomt ind i hendes sjæl. Hvor var det <em>lavt</em> af ham at bore i hendes ømme punkter på den måde.</p><p> </p><p>Et suk undslap hendes læber. Hun lod panden hvile mod knæene og ønskede sig langt væk.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hermione stirrede ned i bogen foran sig. Den sidste times tid havde hun læst og genlæst et kapitel om sjældne besværgelser. Der stod ingenting i det om at begrænse en heks eller troldmands magiske kræfter. Hun sukkede og bladrede videre til næste kapitel, begyndte at skimme det første afsnit. Sandsynligvis indeholdt det ingen brugbare oplysninger, men det var aldrig til at vide. Måske kunne hun være heldig at falde over en reference, der kunne hjælpe hende på vej - <em>ét eller andet</em>, der kunne hjælpe hende på sporet. Lige nu var hun på bar bund.</p><p> </p><p>Hun sukkede.</p><p> </p><p>Det var ikke så mærkeligt, at hun ikke kunne finde noget. Lucius Malfoy havde jo sagt, at besværgelsen var ukendt. Han havde selv undersøgt det før hende. Og nu forventede han så, at <em>hun </em>skulle få en åbenbaring og finde en måde at hjælpe hans søn. Det var så uendeligt ironisk, at Malfoy-familien havde brug for en såkaldt Mudderblods hjerne til at løse problemet.</p><p> </p><p>Hun så hen på Draco, der sad i stolen ved siden af indgangen til det lille bibliotek. For øjeblikket sad han og stirrede ned i gulvet, mens han fulgte udkanten af en stenflise med spidsen af sin tå. Han havde siddet i lokalet, lige siden hun trådte herind. Et par gange var han kommet med en hånlig bemærkning, men hun havde ladet, som om hun ikke hørte ham. Hun gad ikke lade sig påvirke mere af ham efter det, der var sket tidligere, så hun havde besluttet sig for at ignorere ham. Det var ikke svært for hende. Ikke efter alle de gange hvor hun havde siddet i Gryffindors opholdsstue og været nødt til at koncentrere sig om sit skolearbejde, mens Ron og Harry førte lange, larmende samtaler om Quidditch hen over hovedet på hende. Disse episoder havde givet hende en immunitet over for baggrundsstøj.</p><p> </p><p>Minderne om hendes skoletid fik det til at stikke i hjertet på hende.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Harry og Ron.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hun savnede dem så meget, at det rev i brystet. Hun havde prøvet ikke at tænke på dem, men nu pressede tankerne sig på. Hvordan havde de mon reageret på hendes forsvinden? Hun huskede, hvad Lucius Malfoy havde sagt: omverdenen troede, hun var død. Troede de det også, eller bevarede de håbet om, at hun stadig var derude et sted, så længe hendes lig ikke var blevet fundet?</p><p> </p><p>Hun tænkte på, hvordan de måtte gå rundt, tynget af sorg, men samtidig rasende, fordi de ikke kendte det mindste til hendes skæbne. De måtte vide, at hendes forsvinden var relateret til Dødsgardisternes angreb i Godric Dalen. Hendes eneste håb var, at de på én eller anden måde fik fat i Lucius Malfoy og fik tvunget ud af ham, hvad der var sket med hende. Men sandsynligheden for, at dette ville ske, var meget lille. Selv hvis det lykkedes dem at få fat på Lucius Malfoy, tvivlede hun på, at fuldblodstroldmanden ville afsløre, at han holdt hende fanget i en hemmelig kælderafdeling på sin herregård.  </p><p> </p><p>En del af hende håbede på, at Harry og Ron lod være med at beskæftige sig for meget med hendes forsvinden. De burde koncentrere sig om at kæmpe videre, også selvom hun var borte. De havde en mission: at finde og destruere de sidste dele af Voldemorts sjæl. Men hvordan skulle de finde de resterende Horcruxer? De ville aldrig kunne klare sig uden hende. Hvor mange gange havde hun ikke reddet dem ud af livstruende situationer? Og hvor mange gange var det ikke hende, der havde løst det mysterium, som de havde gået og tumlet med flere måneder i træk.</p><p> </p><p><em>Hun</em> var hjernen i gruppen. Det var præcis den kendsgerning, der havde gjort, at hun var endt her. Men lige nu var hendes berygtede hjerne ikke til megen nytte. Hun manglede informationer.</p><p> </p><p>En tanke slog ned i hende.</p><p> </p><p>Hvordan kunne hun sidde og brokke sig over, at hun manglede detaljer om besværgelsen, når hun sad i samme lokale som personen, der var blevet ramt af den?</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy var stoppet med at tegne firkanter på gulvet med sin fod og sad i stedet og kiggede på hende. Hun kunne mærke hans øjne prikke mod sin hud. Hun løsrev blikket fra bogen og så hen på ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Beskriv, hvad der skete,” sagde hun.</p><p> </p><p>Hans overraskede ansigtsudtryk var næsten komisk.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad?”</p><p> </p><p>”Dengang du duellerede mod Fred og George ved Bill og Fleurs bryllup. Fortæl mig, hvad der skete.”</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy lænede sig en smule forover og hvilede underarmene på lårene. Hun sendte ham et opfordrende nik.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi ankom midt i receptionen,” begyndte han, og et smil uden glæde gled over hans ansigt, mens han genkaldte sig begivenhederne. ”Jeg er sikker på, at du også husker det tydeligt.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione kiggede ned i bordet. Hun huskede det alt for tydeligt.</p><p> </p><p>”Der gik ikke mange sekunder, før Aurorerne fik trukket deres tryllestave, men vi nåede da at eliminere et par stykker af dem.” Hermione, der stadig så ned i bordpladen, skar en grimasse. Han lød så … fornøjet, mens han sagde ordene. ”Først duellerede jeg mod Lupus. Men så fik den lurvede varulv travlt med at komme sine venner til undsætning.” Malfoy holdt en lille pause. ”Og så var det, at de to fattigrøve angreb mig.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione mærkede vreden bølge gennem blodet. <em>Nej. </em>Hun nægtede at blive irriteret. Hun havde brug for at høre hans beretning. Hun kunne ikke tillade sig at spilde chancen for at opnå nye, og måske afgørende, informationer, bare fordi hun lod sig provokere.</p><p> </p><p>”Fred og George,” sagde hun blot.</p><p> </p><p>Selvom hendes øjne var rettet mod bordpladen, vidste hun, at Malfoy nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg smed mig ned bag et bord for at undvige deres besværgelser. Teltet var fyldt med folk, der rendte skrigende rundt, så jeg følte mig en smule desorienteret. Da jeg rejste mig op, fik jeg hurtigt øje på den ene af dem. Jeg kastede Doloroso-forbandelsen mod ham, men han afværgede den.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun så op fra skrivebordet. Malfoy bemærkede hendes blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad? Sig ikke, at du er chokeret over, at jeg brugte en Utilgivelig Forbandelse, Granger.” Hans ene mundvig krøllede op i et foragteligt smil. ”Jeg må sige, at jeg er smigret over din tiltro til mig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Fortsæt din historie,” sagde hun køligt.</p><p> </p><p>Smilet forsvandt fra hans ansigt. Hans tanker var igen tilbage ved kampen i teltet.</p><p> </p><p>” … Han afværgede altså min forbandelse. Og så var det, jeg opdagede, at hans bror havde sneget sig om bag mig. Jeg prøvede at springe til side, men det var for sent. De havde begge to skudt en besværgelse af sted. Jeg blev ramt af dem begge to, mens jeg befandt mig i luften.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blinkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Dem begge to?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja,” drævede han. ”Du hørte korrekt.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun rullede med øjnene.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvilke slags besværgelser var det?” spurgte hun.</p><p> </p><p>”Lammer-besværgelser. De ramte mig samtidigt.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun rynkede brynene</p><p> </p><p>”Ramte de dig samtidigt?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja, Granger.” Hans stemme var tyk af irritation. ”Gentager du altid det, andre siger, som et spørgsmål?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hun nægtede at lade sig provokere …</em>
</p><p> </p><p>”Forsæt,” sagde hun igen.</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy sukkede og genoptog sin beretning.</p><p> </p><p>”Da jeg landede på gulvet, undrede jeg mig selvfølgelig over, hvorfor jeg ikke var blevet slået bevidstløs. Men jeg havde ikke tid til at spekulere over det ret længe. Jeg kom på benene og prøvede på at kaste en forbandelse. Men der skete ingenting.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun kunne se, at han havde knyttet hænderne. Det så ud, som om at hans knoer var lige ved at bryde gennem huden.</p><p> </p><p>”Først troede jeg, at jeg måske havde gjort en forkert håndbevægelse, så jeg prøvede igen et par gange. Og da der stadig ingenting skete, var det, at situationens alvor begyndte at gå op for mig. Heldigvis var vi på det tidspunkt ved at have vundet kampen, så jeg skyndte mig ud af teltet og fandt min far.”</p><p> </p><p>Tavsheden lagde sig mellem dem. Han havde ikke mere at sige, men det var også alt det, hun havde brug for at vide indtil videre.</p><p> </p><p>Hun nikkede kort.</p><p> </p><p>”Tak.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Tak. </em>Et ord, hun aldrig havde troet, hun skulle komme til at sige til Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>Hun vendte de nye oplysninger i sit hoved. Før havde hun været i tvivl om, om det havde været Fred eller George, der havde kastet besværgelsen. Nu vidste hun, at det var dem begge to. Eftersom det havde været en Lammer-besværgelse - og altså ikke nogen form for avanceret magi - var hun sikker på, at det ikke havde været tvillingernes intention at frarøve Malfoy sine magiske kræfter.</p><p> </p><p>Nu havde hun i det mindste <em>noget, </em>hun kunne arbejde ud fra. Med en grublende panderynken vendte hun igen opmærksomheden mod bogen foran sig.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione slog øjnene op. Et søvnigt suk undslap hende. Hun lod blikket vandre gennem mørket, mens hun spekulerede på, hvad det mon var, der havde vækket hende.</p><p> </p><p>Det gik op for hende, at hun kunne høre stemmer. De var ganske vist så dæmpede, at det var umuligt for hende at høre, hvad der blev sagt, men de var der. Og de kom ude fra gangen af. Hun så hen mod døren, hvis omrids akkurat kunne anes gennem mørket. Så lydløst som muligt satte hun sig op. Forsigtigt steg hun ud af sengen og listede sig hen over gulvet. Da hun nåede døren, lagde hun øret mod det kølige træ og koncentrerede sig om at lytte.</p><p> </p><p>”… hvad vi skal gøre, hvis vi ikke snart får den ophævet.”</p><p> </p><p>En kvindestemme. <em>Narcissa Malfoy</em>, tænkte Hermione. Hun havde godt nok aldrig hørt kvinden tale før, men eftersom Lucius Malfoy havde sagt, at kun ham og hans kone vidste, at hun og Draco befandt sig hernede, måtte det være hende.</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy sukkede højlydt.</p><p> </p><p>”Mor …”</p><p> </p><p>Men Narcissa afbrød ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Mørkets Herre er begyndt at undre sig.” Hendes stemme dirrede af bekymring. ”Han har en mistanke om, at du ikke er blevet taget til fange af Ordenen, men at du har sluttet dig til den anden side frivilligt.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan kan han overhovedet <em>tro </em>sådan noget om mig?” Malfoy lød dybt forarget.</p><p> </p><p>”Åh, Draco, jeg ved ikke, hvad vi skal gøre. Vi har arbejdet på at finde en løsning i månedsvis …”</p><p> </p><p>”Granger arbejder på sagen nu. Hun skal nok få besværgelsen ophævet.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad hvis det ikke lykkes?” Ordene lød skrøbelige i mørket, og Hermione måtte anstrenge sig for at høre dem. ”Hvad hvis hun ikke finder en løsning?”</p><p> </p><p>En underlig lyd nåede hendes ører. Det gik op for Hermione, hvad det var. <em>Gråd. </em>Fra den anden side af døren lød små hulk. Narcissa Malfoy græd.</p><p> </p><p>”Mor … lad nu være.”</p><p> </p><p>Malfoys stemme lød næsten bedende. Hermiones hjerte trak sig sammen. Hun havde aldrig hørt ham tale sådan før. Faktisk mindedes hun ikke, at hun nogensinde havde set ham udvise andre følelser end had, frygt og arrogant selvhøjtidelighed. Det var underligt at høre hans stemme være så sårbar og oprigtig, så <em>menneskelig</em>, for en gangs skyld.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg tror, hun gjorde fremskridt i dag,” sagde han, mens Narcissas hulk langsomt stilnede af. ”Hun skrev en masse ned på sine papirer. Hun skal nok finde ud af, hvad vi skal gøre.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men hvad nu, hvis hun ikke …?” gentog Narcissa.</p><p> </p><p>Draco stoppede hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Det skal nok gå. Det lover jeg dig. Men du er nødt til at tage tilbage nu. De andre begynder bare at undre sig, hvis ikke du snart dukker op.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja. Jeg er nødt til at gå.” Narcissa lød mere fattet nu. ”Jeg ved ikke, hvornår jeg kommer herned igen. Mørkets Herre har planer for, hvad jeg skal foretage mig de næste par dage.” Der var en lille pause. ”Jeg ved, hvor frustrerende det er for dig at sidde hernede …”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg klarer mig, Mor. Det er ikke så slemt, som man skulle tro.”</p><p> </p><p>Han formåede at lyde overbevisende, men Hermione vidste, at det var en åbenlys løgn.</p><p> </p><p>”Du er så stærk, Draco.” Der var stolthed i morens stemme. ”Hvis bare jeg kunne være lige så tapper som dig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det kan du. Og nu er det tid til, at du går op og beviser det.”</p><p> </p><p>”Du har ret.” Hendes ord var tykke af tilbageholdt gråd. Hermione hørte lyden af kvindens fodtrin, der bevægede sig hastigt gennem gangen. ”Gid du må forblive lige så stærk i sindet til næste gang, vi ses.”</p><p> </p><p>Der lød en knirken, da en dør blev skubbet op. Få sekunder senere blev den lukket i igen med et klik. Hermione hørte Malfoy bande lavt. Det gik op for hende, at hendes åndedræt var blevet tungere som følge af samtalen, hun havde overhørt. Hun førte hånden op for munden for at dæmpe lyden. Hvis Malfoy opdagede, at hun stod og lyttede bag døren, var hun sikker på, at han ikke blot ville nøjes med at låse hende inde …</p><p> </p><p>Hun havde det, som om hun havde været vidne til noget alt, alt for intimt. Det burde berolige hende, at Malfoy og hans mor havde så nært et bånd. Men hvordan kunne de være så menneskelige på det punkt og samtidig behandle hende, sådan som de gjorde?</p><p> </p><p>Oprørt og forvirret sneg hun sig tilbage til sin seng. Hun lagde sig ned og lukkede øjnene, men hun vidste udmærket, at der ville gå lang tid, inden hun ville falde i søvn igen.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pusterum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco var netop vågnet. Han havde det, som om han ikke havde sovet. Selv når han befandt sig i søvnens døs, kunne han tydeligt mærke bekymringerne svirre i baghovedet, så han ikke fik et øjebliks fred. De første dage han havde sovet her, havde han for det meste været desorienteret, når han vågnede. Dengang havde det altid varet nogle minutter, før han huskede det hele. Når han så genkaldte sig, hvad der var sket, havde erindringerne ramt ham som en knyttet næve i mellemgulvet, som han havde brugt flere minutter på at komme sig over.</p><p> </p><p>Men sådan var det ikke længere. Nu lå bevidstheden om den elendige situation han befandt sig i over ham konstant, som et tæppe af jern, der evigt og altid tyngede hans tanker. Situationen var håbløs. Og alligevel havde han for nogle timer siden været nødt til at overbevise sin mor om, at det hele nok skulle gå.</p><p> </p><p>Måske begyndte han selv at tro på det, hvis bare han blev ved med at forsikre hende om det.</p><p> </p><p>Sommetider var det lige ved at lykkes, men så kom han til at tænke på, hvordan tingene rent faktisk forholdt sig, og modløsheden strammede atter sit greb om ham. Han følte sig som et indespærret dyr, der vandrede hvileløst frem og tilbage i sit bur. Der var intet, han kunne gøre, for at ændre på noget som helst, og bevidstheden om det var ved at drive ham til vanvid.</p><p> </p><p>Og som om det ikke var nok, var der også <em>Granger</em>. Nu var han låst inde sammen med den forbandede Mudderblod. Hele hendes attitude var én stor provokation. Hun var overbevist om, at hun var bedre end ham. Tanken gjorde ham rasende. Han <em>fattede</em> ikke, hvordan hun kunne være sådan, når hun i virkeligheden burde krybe underdanigt for hans fødder.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Åh Gud, hvor han dog hadede hende.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Men i det mindste kunne han fokusere på <em>det</em> for ikke at blive skør. Han lod den afsky, han følte for hende, fylde sig. Den fordrev langsomt hans indre magtesløshed, den voksende desperation og hans trang til at skrige højt af frustration. Hadet boblede gennem hans blod og gjorde ham klar i hovedet. Alle de nagende tanker omkring indespærringen sivede bort. Han trak vejret dybt og nød det midlertidige pusterum.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Han blev nødt til at finde Granger. Finde hende og fastholde den berusende følelse af had.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hurtigt klædte han sig på og gik ud af værelset.</p><p> </p><p>Hun sad selvfølgelig på biblioteket med hovedet bøjet over en stak bøger. Han kunne se, at hun havde været i bad. Hendes ellers så uglede hår var fladt og mørkt af væde, og adskillige hårstrå klistrede til hendes ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Godmorgen, Mudderblod,” sagde han jovialt, mens han marcherede ind i lokalet.</p><p> </p><p>Til hans overraskelse var der ingen vrede i hendes blik, da hun så op fra sin bog. Blot en mat ligegyldighed. Han hævede brynene i overraskelse.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg håber, du har fået noget søvn i nat.” Han smed sig ned i stolen ved siden af døren. ”Vi kan jo ikke have, at du er for udmattet til at arbejde, kan vi vel?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har sovet elendigt,” svarede hun tørt, mens hendes øjne studerede bogens sider. ”Ikke mere end et par timer, vil jeg tro. Det er svært at vurdere.”</p><p> </p><p>Ja, tænkte han bittert. Man mistede tidsfornemmelsen hernede. Sidste nat havde han bedt sin mor om at skaffe ham et ur, så han kunne følge med i, hvad tid på døgnet det var. Hun havde lovet ham, at hun nok skulle se, hvad hun kunne gøre.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvor langt er du kommet?” spurgte han og nikkede over mod stakken af notater, der var placeret i den ene ende af skrivebordet.</p><p> </p><p>”Ikke særlig meget længere end sidst, du spurgte.”</p><p> </p><p>Han mærkede håbløsheden bredde sig i kroppen, men han nægtede at lade sig påvirke af følelsen. I stedet måtte han koncentrere sig om at få bare en smule glæde ud af situationen. Han lænede sig tilbage i stolen og foldede hænderne bag hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Virkelig? Jeg må sige, at jeg er skuffet, Granger. Jeg havde troet, at du i det mindste ville have gjort en <em>smule</em> fremskridt.”</p><p> </p><p>Han kunne se, hvordan irritationen sitrede gennem hende. Han fortsatte.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad med det, jeg fortalte dig om kampen i går? Kunne du ikke bruge det til noget? Vil det sige, at jeg spildte min tid med at snakke med dig? Det håber jeg ikke. Du ved jo, at jeg nødig vil veksle flere ord med dig end højst nødvendigt.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun hævede hovedet med en hurtig bevægelse. Raseriet tindrede i hendes øjne. Et smil bredte sig på hans læber. <em>Åh ja, nu kom det. </em></p><p> </p><p>Men så var det, som om den krigeriske arrigskab langsomt forsvandt ud af de brune iriser. Hun vred sig en anelse på stolen, og han hørte hende tage en dyb indånding. Hun så hen på ham og åbnede og lukkede munden et par gange. Det gik op for ham, at hun tøvede.</p><p> </p><p>”Kunne du tænke dig at hjælpe mig?”</p><p> </p><p>Ordene væltede klodset ud af munden på hende.</p><p> </p><p>Draco kunne ikke lade være med at måbe. Ville hun have <em>ham </em>til at assistere sig?</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor i alverden skulle jeg hjælpe dig?” spurgte han, klar over at hans stemme lød mere overrasket end hånlig.</p><p> </p><p>Hendes øjne flakkede kortvarigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg tænkte bare, at du måtte være frustreret over ikke at have noget at tage dig til. Og eftersom du alligevel ikke laver andet end at sidde og komme med lede bemærkninger, kunne du lige så godt tage at bidrage med noget.”</p><p> </p><p>Han fnøs højlydt.</p><p> </p><p>”Det kan du godt glemme alt om.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men du laver jo ingenting,” udbrød hun. ”Og jeg ved, at du ikke er fuldkommen ubegavet.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er ikke det, der er pointen! Du arbejder for <em>mig</em>, og derfor -”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg arbejder for din far,” påpegede hun.</p><p> </p><p>”Du arbejder for <em>os</em>,” fortsatte han snerrende. ”Og det betyder, at det er <em>dig</em>, der skal bestille noget. Desuden ville jeg aldrig nedværdige mig selv til at arbejde sammen med en Mudderblod.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun så på ham, som om hun ikke forstod et eneste ord af det, han sagde. Hendes læber var presset sammen til en dirrende streg.</p><p> </p><p>”Fint! Det er lige meget. Glem, at jeg overhovedet spurgte,” mumlede hun og så endnu engang ned i sin bog.</p><p> </p><p>Hun lod hånden løbe gennem sine våde krøller, og et par dråber faldt ned på de tynde pergamentsider.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg prøvede bare at være -”</p><p> </p><p>Hun standsede sig selv. Et næppe hørbart suk undslap hende læber. Uden at fuldende sætningen dyppede hun sin fjerpen i blækhuset og begyndte at nedskrible notater på blokken, der lå på skrivebordet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Venlig.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Det uudtalte ord rungede i Dracos hoved som et surrealistisk ekko. Hvorfor i alverden prøvede hun at være venlig mod ham? Han havde ikke givet hende den mindste anledning til at tro, at han satte pris på noget sådant. Han så frem for sig, mens han rynkede panden tankefuldt. Måske havde hun lagt en plan. Ja. Det var sikkert det, der lå bag. Hun prøvede at vinde hans tillid, så hun kunne snyde ham, når han mindst ventede det. Hvor var det <em>latterligt</em>, at hun overhovedet kunne tro, han ville falde for sådan noget.</p><p> </p><p>Han lod blikket løbe over hende, som hun sad der og studerede sine nedskrevne noter. Et kort øjeblik havde han næsten glemt, hvad han kom her for.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg nyder at se dig arbejde, Mudderblod,” sagde han spottende. ”Vi har godt nok planlagt at udrydde din slags, når vi engang vinder krigen, men det kunne være, at vi alligevel skulle overveje at beholde et par stykker. Jeg er sikker på, at jeres arbejdskraft ville være meget effektiv, hvis den blev kombineret med husalfernes …”</p><p> </p><p>Han afventede hendes reaktion, men der skete ikke noget. Hun så ikke engang op fra blækbogstaverne. Smilet forsvandt fra hans ansigt, og han lænede sig en smule fremad.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hun ignorerede ham igen, ligesom hun havde gjort forleden.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Følelsen af desperation og magtesløshed bredte sig i hans indre. Han havde brug for at provokere hende. At drukne situationens håbløshed i sit had til hende – og i hendes had til ham. Han skulle nok få hende til at reagere. </p><p> </p><p>”… Eller måske ville det være forkert at lade jer arbejde sammen med husalferne. I tilhører jo egentlig ikke den samme kategori som dem. De er trods alt <em>magiske </em>væsner. I har ikke en eneste dråbe magisk blod i årerne…”</p><p> </p><p>Hun blinkede ikke engang, men holdt bare blikket rettet mod pergamentet. Han bandede indvendigt, men lod sig ikke mærke med den stigende frustration, han følte.</p><p> </p><p> ”… Husalfer er nu nogle elskværdige små skabninger. Deres eneste mål og glæde i tilværelsen er at tjene os. De kender deres plads i verden. En plads, der er <em>under</em> os.”</p><p> </p><p>Stadig ingen reaktion.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi står over dem, ligesom vi står over dig i kraft af vores blod,” fortsatte han. ”Magi er et privilegium, vi har fået tildelt gennem vores rene blodlinje. Det er <em>det</em>, der gør os værdige til at praktisere den. Vi er bedre end dig, og det ved du også godt. Det ved jeg, at du gør. Jeg har selv set det.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun hævede blikket fra papiret og så på ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad mener du med det?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Åh ja. Endelig fangede han hendes interesse. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor tror du, at du altid har arbejdet så hårdt i skolen?” spurgte han og nød fornemmelsen af at have hendes opmærksomhed. ”Et sted dybt nede har du altid været klar over, at du er mindre værd end de sande magikere omkring dig. Så selvfølgelig prøver du på at kompensere for dette ved at gå sygeligt meget op i dit skolearbejde.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det passer ikke,” sagde hun. Han bemærkede, hvordan hendes ryg havde spændt sig i en bue. ”Jeg går op i mit skolearbejde, fordi jeg synes, det er spændende.”</p><p> </p><p>Han fnøs.</p><p> </p><p>”Vil du virkelig påstå, at din trang til at demonstrere din viden i timerne, overhovedet ikke har at noget at gøre med, at du ét eller andet sted føler dig bare en smule malplaceret i vores verden?”</p><p> </p><p>Han så tvivlen flakke i hendes ansigt. Det varede kun få sekunder, men han så det lige så tydeligt. Hans smil blev bredere.</p><p> </p><p>”Du kan <em>opføre </em>dig som en heks, Granger, men det vil aldrig gøre dig til én.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg <em>er</em> en heks,” sagde hun og stirrede på ham med et lynende blik. ”Og når jeg engang kommer ud herfra og får fat på en tryllestav, skal jeg bevise det for dig.”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes øjne blev smalle, og et giftigt skær lagde sig pludselig over dem.</p><p> </p><p>”Ved du hvad, jeg tror, det her i virkeligheden drejer sig om? At jeg altid har været bedre end dig i skolen. Du kan ikke klare, at jeg er klogere end dig, så du er nødt til at opdigte en eller anden absurd forklaring på det.”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes arrogance slog al luften ud af ham. Han mærkede, hvordan hans ansigt fortrak sig i vrede. Et lille smil voksede frem på Grangers ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Det går dig på, gør det ikke?” spurgte hun. ”Jeg er sikker på, at din far blev meget skuffet, hver gang du kom hjem med dit karakterblad, og han vidste, at jeg havde klaret mig bedre.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco stivnede. Han hørte et ekko af sin fars stemme runge gennem sine ører -</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>’Man skulle tro, at du ville skamme dig noget mere over, at en pige fra en Muggler-familie kan overgå dig i hver eneste eksamen.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hvor ydmygende havde de ord ikke været for hans tolvårige jeg? Han havde svoret på, at han ville klare sig bedre end Granger ved deres næste test i forvandling. Han havde siddet oppe til langt ud på natten og øvet de forskellige formularer, men det havde været forgæves. Næste dag til prøven var det alligevel hende, der scorede den højeste karakter.</p><p> </p><p>Han så hen på Granger. Smilet var stadig ikke veget fra hendes ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Du kan lige vove på at bringe min far på banen, Mudderblod,” knurrede han.</p><p> </p><p>”Betyder det, at jeg har ret?”</p><p> </p><p>Han stirrede bare på hende. Vreden pulserede under huden på ham, og han klemte så hårdt om armlænene, at han mærkede musklerne spænde sig fra armene og helt op i nakken.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg tror, at både du og din far, er bange for mig,” fortsatte hun. ”Ikke mig som sådan, men mere den gruppe, jeg tilhører,” fortsatte hun. ”Vi vandrer ind i ’jeres’ verden og demonstrerer, at vi er kompetente og succesfulde magikere. Og ja, i nogle tilfælde er vi måske endda bedre end jer. Og det skræmmer jer. I er bange for at vi skal tage jeres høje status i samfundet fra jer, så I mister alle jeres privilegier.”</p><p> </p><p>”En status, der retmæssigt er vores!” Hans stemme dirrede af vrede. Det gik op for ham, at det lød, som om han gav hende ret, så han tilføjede hurtigt: ”Og selvfølgelig er vi ikke bange for det. Hvis alle Mugglere er som dig, behøver vi ikke bekymre os det mindste. Det kan godt være, at du har en smule hjerne, men derudover har du intet. Ingen penge, ingen kontakter og ingen form for sociale kompetencer.”</p><p> </p><p>Han kunne se, at hans sidste ord gjorde ondt på hende. Ha! Nu var hun nok ikke så ovenpå længere. Han skyndte sig at fortsætte.</p><p> </p><p>”De eneste, der gider tilbringe tid sammen med dig, er Potter og Væslen, og de bruger dig sikkert ikke til andet end lektiehjælp.” Nu var det hans tur til at smile. ”Hvordan føles det at vide, at folk kun opsøger dig, fordi du belejligt nok kan hjælpe dem med deres afleveringer?”</p><p> </p><p>”Harry og Ron er mine venner, fordi de kan lide mig, ikke fordi de ser mig som en fordel, når det kommer til skolearbejde. Ikke at jeg forventer, at <em>du</em> vil kunne forstå sådan noget. Du tror, at alting går ud på at udnytte andre mest muligt.”</p><p> </p><p>”Selvfølgelig. Det er sådan, verden er. De fleste mennesker handler ud fra egoistiske motiver. Kun naive Gryffindorer som dig prøver at benægte det faktum.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hellere være en naiv Gryffindor end en forkælet møgunge som dig, der aldrig nogensinde har oplevet rigtigt venskab.” Hun holdt pludselig inde, og et lavt suk undslap hende. ”Ved du hvad, Malfoy? Jeg har ondt af dig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Og jeg har ondt <em>dig</em>, fordi du altid er så ufatteligt godtroende, <em>Mudderblod</em>.” Han spyttede ordene ud, mens han rejste sig fra stolen. ”Nu tror jeg, jeg vil overlade dig til dit arbejde.”</p><p> </p><p>Uden så meget som at se tilbage på hende, forlod han lokalet. Med et højt smæld knaldede han døren i efter sig.</p><p> </p><p>Han stirrede ud i gangen med et blik, der var sløret af vrede. Blodet brølede så højt i hans ører, at han i nogle få sekunder ikke kunne fokusere på andet. Han lod fingrene løbe gennem håret for at berolige sig selv. Hans hånd skælvede af raseri.</p><p> </p><p>Hun havde ondt af ham? <em>Hun</em> havde ondt af <em>ham</em>?</p><p> </p><p>Han stirrede ind i væggen foran sig, mens tanken blev ved med at køre rundt inde i hovedet på ham. Den arrogante lille Mudderblod! Hun insisterede endnu engang på, at <em>hendes </em>forvrængede virkelighedsopfattelse var den rigtige. Og nu udtrykte hun <em>medynk</em>. Hvor var det dog foragteligt og samtidigt så ualmindelig flabet.</p><p> </p><p>Og så var der hendes latterlige idéer om venskab. For det første var det til grin, at hun overhovedet bildte sig ind, at noget som venskab eksisterede. For det andet var det absurd, at hun påstod, at det var noget, han burde længes efter. Hvad skulle han med sådan en illusion? Gennem årene havde han været respekteret og beundret på Slytherin-kollegiet. Hans fars ry havde altid gjort, at hans medstuderende havde set op til ham. Måske endda frygtet ham. Kun en tåbe bildte sig ind, at ’venskab’ var mere værd end det.</p><p> </p><p>Han løftede hovedet og sugede en mundfuld luft ind. Hans læber var så tæt sammenknebne, at det frembragte en hvislende lyd. Han havde ikke tænkt sig at lade hende bringe ham ud af fatning. Det var ham, der havde opsøgt hende for at gøre <em>hende </em>rasende. Hvorfor var hun i stand til at vende det hele på hovedet på den måde? Det var jo ikke, fordi han <em>troede </em>på hende.</p><p> </p><p>Han lod håndfladen hvile mod den kølige stenvæg foran sig, mens han sukkede dybt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hvorfor var der ikke andet at bruge tiden på?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Han opsøgte hende ikke de følgende dage, velvidende at hun blot ville gøre ham lige så rasende som sidst. De få gange, de opholdt sig i samme rum, vekslede han så få ord med hende, som det var muligt. Han sørgede for at bruge <em>ordet</em> så meget, som det var ham muligt - det eneste ord, der fik vreden til at lyse i hendes blik, også selvom det kun varede i få sekunder:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mudderblod.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>På trods af sit raseri sagde hun aldrig noget. Det provokerede ham, at hun var i stand til at tøjle sin vrede, når han ikke selv var det. Han havde indset, at han var nødt til at få mere kontrol over sig selv, når de diskuterede. Det gik ikke an, at en Muggler som hende fremstod mere stoisk end ham. Så han holdt sig på afstand og forberedte sig på at møde hende med ro. Ja. Han blev nødt til at møde hende med en overlegenhed, der var en fuldblodstroldmand værdig.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Og så en dag stod hun foran ham. Han sad ude i det lille køkken og var ved at færdiggøre sit måltid. Han havde set hende komme gående, men først nu bemærkede han, at der var noget nærmest undskyldende ved hendes gang. Han rynkede brynene. Det var usædvanligt at se hende bevæge sig på den måde.</p><p> </p><p>Hun stoppede op et par meter fra ham og løftede tøvende blikket.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad er der, <em>Mudderblod</em>?” spurgte han.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg …”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes stemme døde ud. Et lyserødt skær bredte sig på hendes kinder, og det gik op for ham, at hun stod og vred sine hænder. Hun så ned i gulvet.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Hvad?”</em> gentog han.</p><p> </p><p>Hun trak vejret dybt og så på endnu engang op på ham, tydeligvis pinligt berørt.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har lige …” begyndte hun. ”Altså … jeg har fået …”</p><p> </p><p>Han stivnede, da han indså, hvad hun prøvede at sige. Hans ansigt fortrak sig i afsky. Hun skiftede akavet vægten fra det ene ben til det andet ved synet af hans grimasse.</p><p> </p><p>Åh nej, ikke <em>det</em>!</p><p> </p><p>Hvor var det frastødende. Han tog sig til hovedet med den ene hånd og pressede fingerspidserne mod panden.</p><p> </p><p>Han ville ikke engang <em>tænke</em> på det.</p><p> </p><p>Han så hen på hende, og det gik op for ham, at hendes blik stadig hvilede på ham. Hun var tydeligvis forlegen, men samtidig var der et glimt af noget desperat i hendes øjne. Noget, der skreg på hjælp.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad … hvad skal jeg gøre?” spurgte hun med spinkel stemme.</p><p> </p><p>”Det ved du vist bedst selv.” Han rullede med øjnene. ”Det er <em>dig</em>, der er en pige, er det ikke?”</p><p> </p><p>”Men jeg har jo ikke noget til at -” sagde hun skingert. ”Jeg kan jo ikke -”</p><p> </p><p>Åh, ved Merlin! Hvorfor var <em>han </em>nødt til at finde en løsning på det her?</p><p> </p><p>Han rejste sig fra bordet med så hurtig en bevægelse, at stolen, han havde siddet på, var lige ved at vælte. Dens træben skrabede højlydt mod stengulvet. Med hastige skridt gik han forbi bordet og hen mod hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Gå ud på badeværelset,” sagde han.</p><p> </p><p>”Men jeg -” protesterede hun.</p><p> </p><p>”Gør det nu bare!”</p><p> </p><p>Til hans overraskelse gjorde hun, som han sagde. Hurtigt forsvandt hun ind af badeværelsesdøren.</p><p> </p><p>Hvis bare hun altid var så medgørlig.</p><p> </p><p>Han forlod køkkenet og gik ned ad gangen. Han stoppede op foran den tykke, forseglede dør og slog knoerne mod træet tre gange.</p><p> </p><p>”Libby,” mumlede han. ”Jeg har brug for at tale med dig.”</p><p> </p><p>Sekundet efter hørtes et lille ’plop’, og han vendte sig om for at se på husalfen, der netop var ankommet. Den stod midt på gangen, svøbt i resterne af et gammelt, gulnet lagen, og så på ham med store, skinnende øjne. Hans forældre havde sagt, at alfen kun måtte blive tilkaldt i nødsituationer-– og hvis det her ikke var en nødsituation, så vidste han ikke, hvad det var.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad ønsker den unge Mr. Malfoy?” spurgte den lille tjener med pibende stemme.</p><p> </p><p>”Gå ud og tal med Granger,” sagde han og gjorde en bevægelse over mod badeværelset. ”Du skal … hente … noget til hende.”</p><p> </p><p>Han blev forbavset over, hvor klodset han selv lød.</p><p> </p><p>Husalfens øjne blev om muligt endnu større.</p><p> </p><p>”Men … Herren og Fruen siger altid, at Mugglere, som hende -”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg <em>ved</em>, hvad de siger,” hvæsede han. ”Det er lige meget nu, okay? Gå ud til hende og hør, hvad hun har brug for. Men lad for alt i verden være med at lukke hende ud herfra. Hvis hun beder dig om noget i den stil, skal du ignorere hende. Er det forstået?” </p><p> </p><p>Alfen nikkede. Med en hurtig bevægelse vendte den sig om og trippede ud på badeværelset.</p><p> </p><p>Draco sukkede og lænede sig op ad væggen. Tanken om Grangers lille problem gav ham kvalme. Som om hun ikke var ækel nok i forvejen. Normalt var han meget optaget af kvindekroppen, men lige præcis dette aspekt interesserede ham så absolut ikke. Faktisk havde han det bedst med at lade, som om det ikke eksisterede. Hårene rejste sig i nakken på ham. Med en undertrykt gysen skubbede han sig selv væk fra væggen og gik ind på sit værelse. Han lagde sig på sengen og gav sig til at stirre op i det nøgne loft.</p><p> </p><p>Mærkeligt at Grangers kropsfunktioner kunne skræmme ham mindst lige så meget som tanken om Mørkets Herre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fremskridt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione stod med lukkede øjne og nød fornemmelsen af strålerne, der skød ud af bruseren og ramte hendes krop. Vandet løb over hendes hud og skyllede de sidste rester af snavs og sved bort.</p><p> </p><p>Der var noget normalt ved at tage et bad. Fornemmelsen af at blive svøbt i et klart tæppe af vand og varme fyldte hende med en hverdagsagtig tryghed. Det fik hende til kortvarigt at tro på, at hun levede et ganske almindeligt liv. Et liv, hvor hun stod op, vaskede sig og derefter kunne gå ned i Storsalen og spise morgenmad sammen med alle de andre elever fra Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>Hun badede en del i disse tider.</p><p> </p><p>Selvom der var forholdsvis rent i kælderafdelingen, virkede alle rummene beskidte i deres indelukkethed. Hun stirrede op på brusehovedet. Det kunne umuligt være sundt at tilbringe så megen tid herinde, som hun og Malfoy havde gjort. Isolationen havde allerede gjort hende sløv. Det var, som om hendes tanker ikke længere var så klare, som de havde været i starten. Når hun sad inde på biblioteket, måtte hun bruge al sin mentale styrke på at fastholde fokus.</p><p> </p><p>Hun blev nødt til at koncentrere sig om sit arbejde.</p><p> </p><p>Ikke kun fordi Malfoy-familien ville straffe hende, hvis ikke hun gjorde det. Også fordi hun ikke kunne holde ud at tænke på andet. Hvis først hun lod tankerne vandre hen på alt det, der foregik uden for dette her fangehul, var det for alvor, at hun gik i panik … Hvad ville der ske med Harry og Ron, når hun ikke længere var der til at hjælpe dem? Hvordan ville de nogensinde kunne finde de sidste Hocruxer? Hvordan var situationen på Hogwarts, nu hvor Snape var blevet indsat som rektor? Var hendes medstuderende i god behold? Og hvad med hendes andre venner og Aurorerne fra Ordenen - var de uskadte?</p><p> </p><p>Hun gøs på trods af det varme vand, der rislede over hende. Langsomt lænede hun sig ind mod de kølige vægfliser og pressede panden mod de blanke, rektangulære sten, som om hun på den måde kunne presse tankerne tilbage langt ind i hovedet, dybt ind i sig selv.</p><p> </p><p>Hun gned sig på halsen. Hun var stadig øm der, hvor Lucius Malfoys fingre havde boret sig ind i hendes hud.</p><p> </p><p>Hun slukkede for vandet og bøjede sig ned for at samle et stykke sæbe op fra det fugtige gulv og gnubbede det hårdt mod sin ømme hud i et irrationelt håb om, at det ville få mærkerne til at forsvinde. Det gjorde ondt, men hun var ligeglad. Efter at hun havde sæbet sig selv ind, tændte hun for bruseren igen, så vandet skyllede ned over hende og opløste skummet. Hun betragtede den lille malstrøm af mikroskopiske bobler, der forsvandt ned i afløbet, og ville ønske, at alle hendes problemer ville forsvinde lige så let.</p><p> </p><p>En tåre af håbløshed undslap hendes øjenkrog, men den salte dråbe blev opløst af det varme vand og forsvandt øjeblikkeligt, som om den aldrig havde været der.</p><p> </p><p>Hun trådte ud af brusekabinen. Den kølige luft slog imod hende, som en skærende kontrast til den trygge varme, der indtil nu havde omgivet hende. Hun krympede sig af pludselig kulde og greb hurtigt ud efter et håndklæde. Da hun havde tørret sin krop, så hun hen på den brune kjole, der lå på bordet foran spejlet. Hun havde fundet den og nogle andre beklædningsdele under sengen inde på værelset.</p><p> </p><p>I det mindste havde de givet hende noget tøj ...</p><p> </p><p>Hun trak kjolen op over hovedet og mærkede stoffet kradse mod sin hud. Hun hadede dens farve. <em>Brun. </em>Der var ingen tvivl om, hvorfor Lucius Malfoy havde valgt lige præcis den farve. Et øjeblik havde hun næsten lyst til at gribe fat i syningerne i siderne på kjolen og flå den fra hinanden. Men hun beherskede sig selv.</p><p> </p><p>Hun indåndede den varme, fugtige luft, der nu havde bredt sig til hele lokalet.</p><p> </p><p>Der var gået tre uger nu. Hun vidste det, fordi hun havde fået sin menstruation. Åh gud, hvor havde det været rædselsfuldt at skulle sige det til Malfoy. Et øjeblik havde hun faktisk håbet, at hun ville besvime, så hun var sluppet for at dele noget så intimt med ham. Det var så <em>forkert</em>, at han skulle vide sådan noget. Og at dømme efter hans ansigtsudtryk havde han været enig.</p><p> </p><p>Hun slyngede håret over skulderen og begyndte at vride vand ud af det. Derefter gik hun løs på det med håndklædet.</p><p> </p><p>Nå, men det måtte han altså vænne sig til. Hun kunne ikke gøre noget ved sine naturlige kropsfunktioner. Hun kunne ikke <em>trylle</em> blodet væk. Og det kunne han heller ikke.</p><p> </p><p>Hun indstillede sin gnubbende bevægelse og stirrede ned i fliserne.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Draco Malfoy. En Fuser.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hvis der var én ting, fuldblodsfanatikerne hadede lige så meget som Mugglerfødte hekse og troldmænd, så var det Fusere. I deres øjne var Fusere de intet andet end vanskabninger – personer, der var født med én eller anden genetisk defekt og dermed brød naturens orden. Hun havde hørt skrækhistorier om, hvad fuldblodsfamilier havde gjort, hvis deres nyfødte barn viste sig at være en Fuser. De ville gøre alt for at hindre, at en sådan skandale nåede omverdenens ører.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione skælvede. Hun lod fingrene løbe gennem sit hår, der nu var begyndt at kruse ustyrligt. Tanken om at skulle tilbringe resten af sit liv som en Fuser, måtte skræmme Malfoy fra vid og sans. Og den eneste, der kunne hjælpe ham, var hende.</p><p> </p><p>En lille, hul latter undslap hendes læber. Hun vidste, at det ikke passede. Lucius Malfoy kendte sikkert et utal af begavede troldmænd, der kunne hjælpe sønnen. Men han stolede ikke nok på nogen af dem til at betro dem opgaven. Det var så fjernt fra den ubrydelige loyalitet, hun altid havde oplevet i sin egen omgangskreds.</p><p> </p><p>Hun så hen mod døren.</p><p> </p><p>Hvad ville der ske, hvis Draco ikke fik sin magi igen?  Hans forældre kunne ikke holde ham indespærret i kælderafdelingen for evigt. Eller kunne de? Hun var sikker på, de ikke ville lukke ham ud, før han var blevet normal igen.</p><p> </p><p>Hun bed sig i underlæben.</p><p> </p><p>Det føltes mærkeligt at være Draco Malfoys eneste håb.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hermione sad og bladrede i én af de mange bøger, der lå på skrivebordet. Hun kunne høre nogle skramlende lyde ude fra køkkenet. En stol blev trukket ud fra bordet. Malfoy måtte have sat sig ned for at spise. Hun prøvede at holde sin opmærksomhed rettet mod pergamentsiderne, men bogstaverne syntes at danse for øjnene af hende. Hun lukkede bogen med et lavt smæld.</p><p> </p><p>Tankerne om Harry og Ron hang stadig over hovedet på hende som tunge, sorte skyer. Kombineret med larmen ude fra køkkenet gjorde det det umuligt for hende at fokusere.</p><p> </p><p>Hun savnede dem så meget. Hun savnede Harrys forsikrende blik og Rons opmuntrende smil. Hun savnede at sidde sammen med dem i teltet, også selvom de fleste aftner havde været fyldt med håbløshed. Selvom situationen virkede umulig, havde de trods alt haft hinanden, hvilket var mere, end hun kunne sige nu.</p><p> </p><p>Hun ville ønske, at hun kunne have været der for Harry i disse dage, hvor han havde allermest brug for hende. Det endelige møde med Voldemort ventede forude, og det pinte hende, at hun højst sandsynligt ikke ville være ved hans side, når det skete.</p><p> </p><p>Der var ingen tvivl om, at Harry var den person, hun kendte, der havde gennemgået mest som følge af Voldemorts hærgen. Alligevel blev han ved med at kæmpe. Han var så modig. Hun vidste ikke, om hun kunne have gjort, hvad han havde gjort. Han havde stået ansigt til ansigt med Voldemort flere gange. Fjerde år havde han endda duelleret mod ham på kirkegården. De gange, hun havde spurgt ind til, hvad skete den nat, var hans ansigt blevet formørket, og han havde udtrykt sig meget kortfattet. Det var tydeligt, at minderne fra episoden stadig gik ham på. Og med god grund.</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort var genopstået, Cedric havde mistet livet, og Harry havde oprigtigt troet, at han skulle dø.</p><p> </p><p>Hun gøs. Hun havde ofte været i livsfare, men hun havde aldrig selv befundet sig i en situation, hvor hun tænkte, at alt håb var ude. Men Harry var gået Voldemort i møde og havde kæmpet mod ham. Og imod alle odds havde han overlevet.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione spærrede øjnene op. En tanke fløj gennem hendes hjerne.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tryllestavene.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry havde overlevet på grund af <em>tryllestavene</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hun åbnede bogen foran sig med en heftig bevægelse. Dumbledore havde forklaret Harry, at han og Voldemorts tryllestave havde låst sig fast i hinanden, fordi stavene havde samme kerne. Der var tale om tvillingestave.</p><p> </p><p><em>Tvillinger.</em> Ligesom Fred og George.</p><p> </p><p>Hvorfor havde hun ikke tænkt på det noget før? Hendes blik løb over de tætskrevne sider. Hvad var det, Harry havde fortalt om den samtale, han havde haft med rektoren, efter han var vendt tilbage med Cedrics lig?</p><p> </p><p>Hun rynkede koncentreret panden og prøvede at genkalde sig Harrys ord. Han havde sagt, at tvillingestave ikke kunne kæmpe <em>mod </em>hinanden. Eftersom de to stave var som brødre, nægtede de at påføre hinanden skade.</p><p> </p><p>Men hvis tryllestavenes ejermænd <em>samarbejdede </em>...</p><p> </p><p>Var der overhovedet nogen, der havde tænkt over, hvilken slags magi dette ville kunne resultere i?</p><p> </p><p>Hun havde aldrig overvejet muligheden for, at der eksisterede andre tryllestave, som delte kerne. Hvis det var et velkendt fænomen, ville hun have læst om det et sted. Det betød sandsynligvis også, at der ikke fandtes mange informationer om den slags tvillingemagi. Men hun måtte starte med det, hun vidste.</p><p> </p><p><em>Priori Incantatem. </em>Det var det, Dumbledore havde kaldt fænomenet. Indtil nu var det det eneste, hun havde at gå efter. Og alligevel var det utilstrækkeligt. Hun kunne ikke bruge Priori Incantatem til noget. Hun ledte nærmere efter det modsatte. Hun havde brug for at vide, hvad der skete, når energien fra stavene blev kombineret.</p><p> </p><p>Det ville være en hjælp, hvis hun vidste, hvad kernerne i Fred og Georges tryllestave bestod af. Men der var uendelige valgmuligheder. Den eneste, der vidste det med sikkerhed, var Ollivander. Og det var umuligt for hende at komme i kontakt med ham, eftersom både hun og Ollivander blev holdt fanget.</p><p> </p><p>”Halløjsa, Mudderblod.”</p><p> </p><p>Det gav et sæt i Hermione. Hun havde ikke hørt Malfoy træde ind i lokalet. Han stod og lænede sig op ad dørkarmen, mens han lod blikket løbe over bunken af bøger, der lå foran hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Hej <em>Draco</em>,” sagde hun roligt.</p><p> </p><p>En trækning løb over hans ansigt ved lyden af hans fornavn. Hun iagttog ham med et køligt blik. Hun måtte for alt i verden ikke afsløre sin begejstring over endelig at have gjort fremskridt. For en gangs skyld havde hun en fordel: hun var i besiddelse af viden, og viden var lig med magt.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan går det med arbejdet?” spurgte han.</p><p> </p><p>”Det går, som det plejer,” svarede hun tørt. ”Jeg har stadig ikke fundet noget, der kan bruges.”</p><p> </p><p>Det var ikke en direkte løgn. Hun <em>havde </em>faktisk ikke fundet noget i bøgerne, som hun kunne bruge indtil videre. Hun var udelukkende kommet på sporet af noget nyttigt på grund af sin hukommelse.</p><p> </p><p>Hun holdt blikket rettet mod Malfoy og afventede hans reaktion. Til hendes overraskelse satte han sig blot i stolen ved siden af døråbningen og undlod at kommentere på hendes udmelding. Hun kiggede tilbage på bøgerne.</p><p> </p><p>Beslutsomt gav hun sig til at lede efter den mindste hentydning til et fænomen som ’Priori Incantatem’. Hun bladrede gennem tykke bøger om sjældne besværgelser, opsigtsvækkende trolddomsfænomener og bivirkninger ved forskellige tryllestave, men fandt intet af relevans. Til sidst sukkede hun højt og lænede sig tilbage i stolen.</p><p> </p><p>Det kunne ikke passe, at der ikke stod noget om tvillingestave i bøgerne!</p><p> </p><p>Hun lagde hovedet bagover og stirrede op i det tomme loft. Selvfølgelig fandtes der noget. Der stod bare ikke noget i <em>de her</em> bøger. Men turde hun bede Lucius Malfoy om at hente flere bøger? Hvis hun gjorde det, var der en fare for, at han opdagede, at hun var på sporet af noget. Og hvis det skete, ville han forlange at få at vide, hvad det var. Det kunne hun ikke risikere. I det øjeblik, han fandt ud af, hvad hun vidste, ville han sandsynligvis have nok informationer til selv at kunne ’kurere’ sin søn …</p><p> </p><p>Og hun ville være overflødig.</p><p> </p><p>Hun sank en klump. Nej, det var bedre, at hun holdt sin mund. Hun ville gerne være så uundværlig som muligt i forbindelse med Draco. Hvis Malfoy-familien ikke længere havde brug for hende, var der ikke den mindste tvivl om, at Lucius ville skaffe sig af med hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad tænker du på?”</p><p> </p><p>Tonen i Malfoys stemme fik hende til at se hen på ham. Der var en åbenhed i hans blik, som hun ikke havde set før. Han så næsten <em>bekymret</em> ud. Udtrykket fik hende til kortvarigt at sænke paraderne.</p><p> </p><p>”Harry og Ron,” mumlede hun.</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy lagde hovedet på skrå.</p><p> </p><p>”De må have nok at se til.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun nikkede langsomt.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg ved ikke, hvordan de skal kunne klare sig uden mig ...”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes stemme dirrede let.</p><p> </p><p>Det medfølende udtryk forsvandt så brat fra Dracos ansigt, at hun var i tvivl om, om det nogensinde havde været der. Han udstødte et fnys.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, Potter og Weasley har aldrig været specielt begavede, har de vel?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blegnede. Stemmen, der før havde været forstående, var nu så kold og nedladende, at hun nær var væltet bagover på stolen. Dracos ansigt forvred sig i en skadefro grimasse, da han bemærkede hendes vantro blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Åh, hvor er du ynkelig, Mudderblod.” En hånlig latter undslap ham. ”Det eneste, man skal gøre, er at lade som om man har en lille smule medlidenhed med dig, og så er du lige ved at flæbe.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun vidste ikke, hvad hun skulle sige. Raseriet vældede op i hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Men du … hvorfor-” spruttede hun og kunne næsten ikke få ordene ud. Vreden kogte i hendes blod, men samtidig følte hun sig underligt såret.</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy hævede et øjenbryn.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad? Troede du, at jeg havde <em>forandret </em>mig?” Han fnøs igen. ”Ja, det kunne ligne dig at tro at jeg blev påvirket af dine latterlige idéer om Mugglerfødtes ligeværd. Du tror altid det bedste om folk, gør du ikke? Tro mig - jeg har ikke den mindste form for medfølelse med dig.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sad stadig og stirrede på ham med åben mund. Hvordan kunne han <em>være </em>sådan? Han havde ret. Hun troede altid det bedste om folk. Men i hans tilfælde ville hun for eftertiden gøre en undtagelse. Hvor havde det været dumt af hende at tro, at en person som Draco Malfoy nogensinde kunne forandre sig.</p><p> </p><p>”Så du savner dine små venner?” fortsatte Malfoy nådesløst. ”Jeg må desværre sige, at jeg ikke tror, følelsen er gengældt. Det kan være, at de savner dine <em>evner</em>, ja, men de savner ikke <em>dig</em>. Som jeg har sagt tidligere, så er der ingen, der kan holde ud at være sammen med én, der er så uudholdeligt bedrevidende. Medmindre de får noget ud af det selvfølgelig, hvilket var tilfældet med Potter og Weasley. Din intelligens kunne opveje noget af den hjernekapacitet, de så åbenlyst mangler.”</p><p> </p><p>Blodet brølede i Hermiones ører. Hun prøvede at trække vejret dybt for at berolige sig selv, men det hjalp ikke.</p><p> </p><p>”Ron og Harry er ikke dumme,” mumlede hun sammenbidt.</p><p> </p><p>Et spottende smil kom til syne på Malfoys læber.</p><p> </p><p>”O.K. Potter har måske nogle få talenter – det må jeg indrømme. Men du kan ikke benægte, at Weasley er evneløs.”</p><p> </p><p>Han rejste sig langsomt og bevægede sig over mod hende. Hendes fingre rystede af raseri, så hun knugede dem sammen i en knyttet næve.</p><p> </p><p>”Det passer ikke,” sagde hun. ”Ron er en dygtig troldmand. Det kan godt være, at han ikke er den bedste på vores årgang, men han er min ven, og derfor - ”</p><p> </p><p>”Din ven,” gentog han.</p><p> </p><p>Hun blinkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja.”</p><p> </p><p>”Og kun det.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun mærkede sit ansigtsudtryk stivne. <em>Åh nej. </em>Hun magtede ikke, at han bragte <em>det</em> på banen.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad mener du?” spurgte hun og prøvede at lyde uforstående.</p><p> </p><p>Han stoppede op foran skrivebordet og smilede ondskabsfuldt.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg så godt, hvordan han rendte rundt med Lavender Brown sidste år. Du var ret ked af det dengang, var du ikke?”</p><p> </p><p>I betragtning af at Malfoy hadede Harry, Ron og hende, lød det til, at han havde brugt ualmindelig lang tid på at iagttage dem.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg forstår godt, hvorfor han hellere ville være sammen med én som hende i stedet for dig,” fortsatte han. ”Hun er meget pænere og ikke <em>nær</em> så anstrengende at høre på i længden.”</p><p> </p><p>Vreden sitrede gennem Hermione som knasende elektricitet, og hun ville ikke have undret sig, hvis hendes hår pludselig begyndte at stritte ud til alle sider.</p><p> </p><p>”Er du klar over, hvor trættende det er at tilbringe tiden sammen med piger, der ikke snakker om andet end skolearbejde?” Han lod håndfladerne hvile på bordpladen og lænede sig ind over hende. ”Det er næsten synd for dig, at der ikke er nogen drenge, der kan holde dig ud.”</p><p> </p><p>”Du skulle snakke!” hvæsede hun. ”Den eneste grund til, at du kan få en date, er, fordi alle ved, at din far har penge. Ellers var der ingen piger, der ville kunne klare at tilbringe mere end to minutter i dit selskab.”</p><p> </p><p>Malfoys ansigt var pludselig ubehageligt tæt på hendes.</p><p> </p><p>”Tro mig, Mudderblod, det er ikke kun derfor pigerne tilbringer tid sammen med mig. Desuden,” - han trak sig bort - ”er det lige meget om det i bund og grund drejer sig om min fars formue. Det er trods alt penge, der betyder noget her i verden – ikke latterlige idéer om ’kærlighed’ og ’venskab’.”</p><p> </p><p>Han smilede hånligt, da han så hendes forargede blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Det passer ikke!” snerrede hun.</p><p> </p><p>”Jo, Mudderblod, det passer. Prøv at se på Ormehale, der forrådte Potters forældre. Åh ja, jeg kender alt til den lille historie,” sagde han, da han så hendes overraskede ansigtsudtryk. ”De stolede nok på ham til at lade ham vogte deres hemmelighed, men han forrådte dem. Og han var endda en <em>G</em><em>ryffindor</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>”Bare fordi det er tilfældet for én person, betyder det ikke, at alle -”</p><p> </p><p>”Eller hvad med Marietta Edgecombe, der sladrede om jeres lille klub for to år siden? Var hun ikke jeres ven? I stolede i hvert fald nok på hende til at lade hende være med i jeres ynkelige, lille gruppe. Og jeg har et endnu bedre eksempel: Severus Snape! En lærer på Hogwarts, som selveste Dumbledore havde tillid til. Han forrådte hele skolen, dræbte dens rektor og arbejder nu officielt for vores side.”</p><p> </p><p>”Bare fordi <em>du</em> aldrig har haft en person, du kan stole på, betyder det ikke, at de ikke eksisterer.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione havde fået nok. Hun rejste sig og forlod sin plads bag skrivebordet.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg gider ikke høre på dig længere,” sagde hun, mens hun gik mod lokalets udgang.</p><p> </p><p>Hun blev standset med et ryk. Malfoy havde grebet fat om hendes arm. Han snurrede hende rundt med en brat bevægelse.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad har du gang i, Granger?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun kunne ikke lade være med at blinke. Det var lang tid siden, han havde brugt hendes efternavn. Hvorfor var hun pludselig ’Granger’ igen?</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg troede, det var ret så åbenlyst,” svarede hun. ”Jeg er på vej ud herfra.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det tror jeg så ikke.” Malfoys stemme var så lav, at hun næsten ikke kunne høre den. Hans fingre strammede sig om hendes arm. ”Vi var midt i en samtale.”</p><p> </p><p>”Virkelig?” Nu var det hendes tur til at fnyse. ”Jeg syntes nærmere, at det var en monolog.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg var ved at <em>forklare </em>dig noget. Er det ikke det, du selv er så glad for? At <em>belære </em>andre folk om ting, de ikke ved?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg informerer kun folk om <em>fakta</em>,” sagde hun. ”Det har intet til fælles med dine forvrængede opfattelser.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun trådte et skridt bagud og rev sig fri af hans greb.</p><p> </p><p>”Granger ...”</p><p> </p><p>”Lad mig være i fred.”</p><p> </p><p>For en gangs skyld gjorde han, som hun sagde.</p><p> </p><p>Han kom ikke med nogen nedladende bemærkning, da hun fortsatte ud på gangen og ind på sit værelse. Hun smed sig på sengen og lå et stykke tid og lyttede. Hun hørte ham ikke bande af raseri eller smække med nogen døre, og i sit stille sind takkede hun ham. Hun var så træt. Så uendeligt træt af altid at skændes. Det var uudholdeligt at gentage de samme argumenter uden at der skete nogen form for ændring i Malfoys attitude. Han kunne ikke forandre sig. Han <em>ville</em> ikke forandre sig.</p><p> </p><p>Hun hørte en dør blive lukket med et lavt ’klik’. Malfoy var gået ind på sit værelse.</p><p> </p><p>Måske lå han, ligesom hende, og stirrede ind i den kolde, urokkelige væg.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hjælpsomhed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco var netop stået op.</p><p> </p><p>Han var på vej mod køkkenet for at tage noget at spise, men stoppede op, da han hørte en lyd inde fra Grangers værelse. Selvom den blev delvist dæmpet af den lukkede dør, skar den ham alligevel i ørerne. Det var en forfærdelig lyd. Den langsomme, hvæsende lyd af metal mod sten. Hurtigt trådte han hen til døren og åbnede den. Hans blik faldt med det samme på Granger, der lå på knæ på gulvet og lænede sig ind mod væggen.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad laver du?” spurgte han snerrede.</p><p> </p><p>Hun skulede til ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg tæller dage.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun trak sig en smule væk fra væggen, så han kunne se stregerne, hun havde ridset i den. Hans blik faldt på hendes højre hånd, hvor hun holdt en halvrusten smørekniv, som hun måtte have fundet i køkkenet.</p><p> </p><p>”Du kunne ikke have sat streger på et pergament i stedet for at ridse mærker i væggen?” spurgte han koldt og trådte tættere på.</p><p> </p><p>Hun trak blot på skuldrene.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg syntes, denne her metode var mere passende i et fangehul.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ligeglad. Find en fjerpen og notér dagene ned på et stykke papir. Lyden af det der driver mig til vanvid.”</p><p> </p><p>Han så, hvordan hun strammede sit greb om knivens håndtag. Med en hård bevægelse pressede hun det døve knivsblad ind mod stenene. Det var kun med nød og næppe, at han bremsede sig selv i at skære en grimasse, da den uudholdelige lyd nåede hans ører.</p><p> </p><p>”Stop det,” hvæsede han. Men hun ikke så meget som blinkede. ”Jeg mener det, Mudderblod.”</p><p> </p><p>Denne gang tvang han sig selv til at lyde mere truende, men han blev endnu engang mødt med ligegyldighed.</p><p> </p><p>Han knugede hænderne, så de dirrede, og så ned i gulvet. Han kunne selvfølgelig gå hen til hende, vriste kniven ud af hendes greb, storme ud af lokalet og låse døren ind til værelset, inden hun kunne nå at komme op fra gulvet. Men af én eller anden grund orkede han det ikke.</p><p> </p><p>Han spredte fingrene igen. Langsomt tog han et skridt hen mod Granger og så ned på indgraveringerne i væggen.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvor lang tid er der så gået indtil videre?” spurgte han og tvang sig selv til at lyde, som om hendes svar ikke ville interessere ham.</p><p> </p><p>Hun så op på ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ikke sikker, men jeg tror, der er gået lidt over tre uger. Jeg har ridset 23 streger,” sagde hun og gjorde en håndbevægelse mod væggen.</p><p> </p><p>Han var tavs i nogle sekunder.</p><p> </p><p>”Ved du, hvor lang tid du har været her?” spurgte hun så.</p><p> </p><p>Hendes stemme var forsigtigt. Han sukkede svagt og tænkte sig om.</p><p> </p><p>”Min far tog mig med herned en uge efter kampen hjemme ved Weasley-familien,” sagde han.</p><p> </p><p>Hun spærrede øjnene op.</p><p> </p><p>”Det var i starten af august. Og jeg blev taget til fange juleaften. Men … det må betyde, at du har været her i ...”</p><p> </p><p>”... I over fire måneder, ja.”</p><p> </p><p>Havde han virkelig været her i så lang tid? Selvom det føltes, som om han havde tilbragt evigheder på stedet, kunne han ikke skelne dagene fra hinanden. Det var, som om den samme dag havde gentaget sig i én uendelighed. Opholdet i kælderen havde været som at være fanget i en tidslomme. Lige indtil <em>hun</em> var ankommet.</p><p> </p><p>Noget, der lignede medfølelse, viste sig i hendes øjne. Han fnøs indvendigt. Hvornår fattede hun, at han ikke havde brug for hendes medlidenhed?</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg begriber ikke, hvordan du har kunnet holde det ud,” sagde hun stille.</p><p> </p><p>Han fnøs.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, selvfølgelig er du ikke i stand til at forstå det. Havde det været dig, ville du være brudt sammen for længst.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun rynkede brynene og så på ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Og hvad får dig til at tro det?”</p><p> </p><p>Det trak i hans ene mundvig.</p><p> </p><p>”Mugglere er ikke nær så mentalt udholdende som troldmænd,” forklarede han. ”Desuden er det ikke et godt tegn, at du sidder her og ridser streger i væggen efter bare tre uger. Der er noget … manisk over det.”</p><p> </p><p>”Der her har ikke noget med mani at gøre,” sagde hun og så på indgraveringerne. ”Jeg mener det!” fastholdt hun, da hun så hans spottende blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan vil du så forklare det?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg … jeg gør det, fordi det er med til at dokumentere, at jeg har været her. Hvis jeg bare satte streger på et papir, ville det kunne destrueres. Men de her” - hun lod sin fingerspids løbe over én af de små fordybninger i væggen - ”de forsvinder ikke.”</p><p> </p><p>Han lænede sig op ad muren og så på hende med et nedladende blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ked af at sige det, Mudderblod, men hvis alting går som planlagt, vil borgerne i fremtidens samfund ikke interessere sig det mindste for din skæbne. De vil have glemt dig. Og hvis de nogensinde tænker tilbage på dig og din slags, vil det være med fryd over, at I blev udslettet.”</p><p> </p><p>”Og hvad så med dig?” spurgte hun. ”Hvis du ikke får dine magiske evner tilbage, kunne du meget vel komme til at falde ind under den samme kategori som mig.”</p><p> </p><p>Det rykkede i ham, men han genvandt hurtigt kontrollen over sig selv.</p><p> </p><p>”Så lad os håbe, at en så <em>begavet</em> Mudderblod som dig snart finder en løsning på mit problem.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg bliver sikkert drevet til vanvid inden da, eftersom jeg er nødt til at tilbringe hver dag hernede i selskab med <em>dig</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Han kunne ikke lade være med et smile af bemærkningen. Der var noget tilfredsstillende ved at vide, at han gik hende på nerverne. Hun var altså ikke så upåvirkelig, som hun sommetider lod til at være.</p><p> </p><p>”Tro mig - det er bedre end at være alene.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun drejede hovedet.  </p><p> </p><p>”Vil det sige, at du er glad for, at <em>jeg</em> er her?”</p><p> </p><p>Han bandede indvendigt. Hvorfor kunne han ikke lade være med at tale over sig?</p><p> </p><p>”Det eneste positive, der er forbundet med dit ophold her, er at du arbejder på at finde en løsning på mit problem,” skyndte han sig at sige.</p><p> </p><p>”Men du sagde lige -”</p><p> </p><p>”Du misforstod mig,” afskar han hende. ”Jeg sagde, at <em>du </em>burde være glad for, at jeg var her. Jeg talte ikke om mig selv.”</p><p> </p><p>Der var et nysgerrigt glimt i hendes øjne.</p><p> </p><p>”Sommetider snakker folk i virkeligheden om sig selv, når de tror, de snakker om andre.”</p><p> </p><p>Vedholdenheden i hendes stemme irriterede ham ud over alle grænser.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvor har du læst det henne?” spurgte han spottende.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er ikke noget, jeg har læst,” sagde hun. Hendes blik hvilede stadig på ham. ”Men hvis du endelig vil vide det, er der et ord for det. Det kaldes <em>projek</em>-”</p><p> </p><p>”Hold op med at være bedrevidende.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ikke bedrevidende. Jeg er <em>vidende</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>”Kald det, hvad du vil. Det ændrer ikke på det faktum, at du altid er sygeligt opsat på at overbevise folk om, at du har ret.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun blinkede et par gange, hvorefter hendes øjne endelig forlod hans ansigt. Hans mundvig krøllede opad i et skævt smil. At bore i hendes karakterbrister var altid en sikker måde at bringe hende ud af fatning på. Den metode kunne han altid regne med. Der var ingen grund til sige mere. Ordene havde ramt plet.</p><p> </p><p>Han lod øjnene vandre rundt i det lille rum. Det overraskede ham, hvor få ting hun havde. Det skarpe skær fra pæren i loftet faldt på reolen i den ene side af lokalet og afslørede et fint lag af støv. Dog kunne han ane mærker fra fingerspidser enkelte steder på hylderne. Granger måtte have læst i bøgerne. Selvfølgelig havde hun det. Hun kunne ikke lukkes ind i et lokale med bøger uden at dem. Han smilede, fordi han vidste, hvad der stod deri. Det havde været hans eget påfund at placere dem der. Hans far havde syntes om idéen.</p><p> </p><p>Han ville ønske, han havde været til stede, da hun havde kigget i dem. Det måtte have været et underholdende syn ...</p><p> </p><p>”Du må hellere se at komme i gang med arbejdet snart,” sagde han.</p><p> </p><p>Hun reagerede ikke på opfordringen, men blev siddende. Irriteret trådte han tættere på og skulle til at gribe fat i hende for at hive hende på benene, men han ombestemte sig i sidste øjeblik. Hun skulle ikke have fornøjelsen af at tro, at han var så letpåvirkelig.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg mener det, Mudderblod,” hvislede han i et forsøg på at lyde behersket.</p><p> </p><p>Hun drejede hovedet og så på ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg går i gang, når det passer mig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej. Du går i gang, når det passer <em>mig.</em>” Han tog endnu et skridt fremad, så han stod lige foran hende. ”Og jeg siger, at du skal gå i gang nu. Tror du måske, at det her er et luksusophold, hvor du selv får lov til at bestemme, hvad du vil bruge din tid på? Vi har et problem, som ikke bliver løst, medmindre du går ind og arbejder på sagen.”</p><p> </p><p>Til hans overraskelse rejste hun sig. I nogle få sekunder var han lige ved at tro, at hun ville gøre, som han sagde, men så blev han opmærksom på hendes blik. Der var et mørkt og bittert skær i de brune øjne.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er udmærket klar over, at det her ikke er et luksusophold. Det har I gjort meget klart for mig.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun gjorde en bevægelse mod det sparsomme møblement i lokalet. Et øjeblik var han lige ved at smile, men standsede sig selv.</p><p> </p><p>”Så gør, som jeg siger.”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej.”</p><p> </p><p>Stædigheden stod mejslet i hendes ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Du ved jo godt, at jeg kan slæbe dig ind på biblioteket mod din vilje og låse døren, så du ikke kan komme ud derfra.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men du kan ikke tvinge mig til at arbejde,” påpegede hun.</p><p> </p><p>Et koldt smil bredte sig på hans læber.</p><p> </p><p>”Det kan min far.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun blegnede en smule, men hendes skræmte ansigtsudtryk gled hurtigt over i en vred maske.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan kan du være sådan? Hvordan kan I behandle mig sådan her?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rullede med øjnene.</p><p> </p><p>”Du er en Mudderblod. Jeg er ligeglad med, hvordan vi behandler dig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ved du godt, at din far truede med at torturere mig, til jeg ikke kunne huske mit eget navn, hvis jeg ikke gjorde, som han sagde?” spurgte hun.</p><p> </p><p>Hendes øjne lynede, og hendes stemme var blevet mere skinger.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ligeglad,” gentog han.</p><p> </p><p>”Han truede mig på <em>livet</em>, Draco. Han har tænkt sig at slå mig ihjel, hvis ikke jeg finder en løsning.”</p><p> </p><p>Ordene ramte noget inden i ham.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Jeg er nødt til at gøre det! Han vil slå mig ihjel!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Et koldt sug gik gennem hans mave, da ordene fra den skæbnesvangre aften i Astronomitårnet vendte tilbage til ham. Hans hænder begyndte at ryste.</p><p> </p><p>”Du er en Muggler og en Mudderblod, og derfor har du ingen rettigheder,” sagde han, mest for at overdøve minderne, der truede med at opsluge ham. ”Der er ingen mening i at gentage den her diskussion, Granger.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Han gav mig besked om at gøre det og truede med at slå mig ihjel, hvis jeg fejlede. Jeg har intet valg.'</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>En tung tavshed lagde sig over dem og gav ham ingen mulighed for at ignorere ordene, der rungede gennem hans hoved. De var næsten lige så tydelige, som de havde været dengang, han havde sagt dem til Dumbledore - det gamle fjols. Han stirrede ned i gulvet med knyttede næver. Hjertet bankede voldsomt i brystet på ham.</p><p> </p><p>Granger sukkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis jeg nægter at arbejde, slår han mig ihjel, og hvis jeg løser dit problem, bliver udfaldet det samme. Rør det dig slet ikke? Mit eneste valg består i, om jeg vil dø nu eller senere.”</p><p> </p><p>Hans hoved fløj op, og han stirrede igen hen på Granger. Kendte hun til Legilimensi? Nej. Hun kunne umuligt have læst hans tanker. De havde ikke haft øjenkontakt.</p><p> </p><p>Han blinkede. Der var noget forandret i måden, hun stod på. Hendes blik havde en pludselig mathed over sig, som om det først var nu, hendes skæbne gik op for hende.</p><p> </p><p>Han burde være glad. Han hadede hende jo. Men alligevel følte han ubehag ved situationen. Selvfølgelig havde han altid vidst, at de ville skaffe sig af med hende, hvis hun engang løste problemet (<em>når</em> hun løste problemet, rettede han sig selv). Alligevel var det, som om han også først nu erkendte, hvad det betød. Hun ville forsvinde fra denne verden, som om hun aldrig havde været der. En person -</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nej, hun var ikke en person!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>En Mudderblod. Én han havde kendt det meste af sit liv. Én han havde set gå omkring på gangene på Hogwarts. Én han var vokset op sammen med ...</p><p> </p><p>… ville ophøre med at eksistere.</p><p> </p><p>Men det var det rigtige. Udryddelsen af Mugglere var nødvendig for at skabe den nye og retmæssige samfundsorden. Han stirrede ind i de brune øjne, der tungsindigt mødte hans. De hånende ord visnede i munden på ham. Af én eller anden grund kunne han ikke hovere lige nu.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvem siger, vi har tænkt os at slå dig ihjel?” sagde han og forsøgte at fnyse ligegyldigt. ”Kan du ikke huske, hvad jeg sagde tidligere? Individer som dig ville kunne fungere udmærket som arbejdskraft.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun rystede på hovedet og stirrede på ham med et mørkt blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Du er ækel.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun gik med hastige skridt hen mod døren. I farten ramlede hun ind i ham, men virkede nærmest ikke til at ænse det. Han fulgte hende med øjnene og så hende forsvinde ud af lokalet. Hun smækkede ikke med døren, sådan som han havde forventet. Han blev stående og lyttede. En dør blev åbnet ude på gangen og blev derefter lukket igen, og han vidste, at hun var gået ind på biblioteket. Han stak hænderne i lommerne og stirrede tomt frem for sig selv.</p><p> </p><p>Hun havde rent faktisk gjort, som han sagde. Han havde fået det, som han ville have det.</p><p> </p><p>Så hvorfor opmuntrede det ham ikke?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Han hørte ikke mere til Granger efter hun var gået ind på biblioteket. Det betød sandsynligvis, at hun var fordybet i arbejdet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Godt. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Selv var han gået ind på sit værelse, hvor han havde lagt sig på sengen. Han rullede om på siden og kiggede ind i stenvæggen. Endnu engang fik han fornemmelsen af, at hans lemmer var lavet af bly. Hans krop føltes tung og umedgørlig. For at fordrive følelsen hoppede han ud af sengen og begyndte at gå frem og tilbage i lokalet.</p><p> </p><p>Hans tanker vandrede ligeledes. Brudstykker af spekulationer passerede gennem hjernen på ham. Om hans manglende magi, familiens ære, Mørkets Herres planer.</p><p> </p><p>Han knyttede næverne.</p><p> </p><p>Normalt ville han dæmpe sine frustrationer ved at gå ind og genere Granger, men af én eller anden grund havde han ikke lyst til det lige nu. Deres samtale tidligere havde givet ham en hul fornemmelse indeni, der overdøvede hans trang til at provokere hende. Desuden var det bedst ikke at afbryde hende midt i arbejdet.</p><p> </p><p>Hans fødder trampede frustreret mod det hårde stengulv. Et øjeblik misundte han næsten Granger, at hun havde noget at lave. Han blev idiot af ikke at have noget, han kunne beskæftige sig med.</p><p> </p><p>Granger havde tilbudt ham, at han kunne assistere hende. Lige nu ville han ønske, at han ikke havde afslået hendes tilbud. Men hvem vidste, om han overhovedet ville være i stand til at hjælpe? Han havde i forvejen problemer med at koncentrere sig, og - hvor nødigt han end ville indrømme det - var det svært for ham at forstå, hvad hun lavede. Et par gange havde han sneget sig ind på det lille bibliotek, mens hun ikke var der, for at kigge på hendes nedskriblede notater, og han måtte, til sin store frustration, konstatere, at han ikke forstod dem.</p><p> </p><p>Draco fnøs af sig selv. Hvorfor overvejede han overhovedet tanken? Han kunne aldrig finde på at arbejde sammen med en Mudderblod som hende! Det havde han også meldt klart ud over for hende. Hvor ville det være ynkeligt af ham, hvis han tilbød hende sin hjælp nu. Han tvivlede desuden på, at hun ville acceptere den, når det kom til stykket.</p><p> </p><p>Det forekom ham absurd, at han overhovedet havde overvejet tanken til at begynde med. Han var virkelig ved at blive desperat.</p><p> </p><p>Men hvem ville ikke blive desperat, hvis de befandt sig i hans sted? Han var spærret inde et sted under jorden på ubestemt tid, uden anelse om, hvad der skete uden for denne forbistrede kælder. Hans eneste mulige tidsfordriv bestod i at skændes med en flabet Mudderblod. Det var kun et spørgsmål om tid, før han blev reduceret til noget, der kun var en skygge af den person, han engang havde været.</p><p> </p><p>Han så ned af sig selv og opdagede, at han skælvede. Hvor var han ynkelig! Han skammede sig over, at han så let lod sig opsluge af selvmedlidenhed. Hvordan kunne han tillade sig at brokke sig over forholdene her, når hans egen far havde siddet indespærret i Azkaban i flere måneder? Han vidste udmærket, hvor umenneskelige vilkår fangerne i troldmandsfængslet levede under. Tortur og ydmygelse var en del af dagligdagen. Sammenlignet med det var hans ophold her et liv i luksus.</p><p> </p><p>Med formørket mine lod han sig vælte om på sengen endnu engang. Han fulgte sprækkerne i loftet med øjnene.</p><p> </p><p>Hans far havde aldrig fortalt om, hvad han havde oplevet i Azkaban. Hver gang nogen nævnte stedet, gled en skygge over Lucius Malfoys ansigt. Den formørkede grimasse sagde mere, end ord nogensinde ville kunne udtrykke. Det skræmte Draco at se sin far i en sådan tilstand. Lige siden han var brudt ud af fængslet sammen med de andre Dødsgardister, havde han været <em>anderledes</em>. Han prøvede at holde sammen på sin stolthed, men facaden krakelerede gang på gang. Draco kunne ikke huske, at han nogensinde havde oplevet sin far sådan. Og at han selv havde mistet sine magiske evner, forbedrede ikke situationen det mindste ...</p><p> </p><p>Draco gravede hænderne ned i lagnet og havde lyst til at flænse det tynde stof. Han var fuldkommen klar over, at han var en byrde for sin familie. Han var en fiasko. En <em>Fuser</em>. Ordet fik ham til at dirre af ydmygelse og indestængt raseri. Han var ikke mere værd end en Muggler. Faktisk kunne han lige så godt have været en Muggler. Han levede jo alligevel som én af dem nede i dette forbandede kælderrum. Han var ikke mere værd end ...</p><p> </p><p>... end <em>Granger</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Nej!</p><p> </p><p>Han nægtede at tænke på det på den måde. Hans blod var rent. Magien strømmede stadig gennem hans årer. Den var ikke væk, blot bunden. Grangers blod var mudret. Det indeholdt ikke magiens <em>essens</em>. Hun var blot en Muggler, der af én eller anden naturstridig årsag var i stand til at betjene sig af en tryllestav. Han måtte aldrig, aldrig, <em>aldrig</em>, sidestille sig selv med hende.</p><p> </p><p>Alligevel kunne han ikke lade være med at gøre det. Efterhånden var der ikke længere noget, der adskilte dem. En Fuser og en Muggler. Begge to misfostre i magiens verden. Skabninger, der ikke burde eksistere.</p><p> </p><p>Det trykkede for hans bryst. Panik, vrede og angst skyllede gennem ham. Det skarpe skel, han havde opstillet inden i sit hoved, begyndte at vakle. Hvis ikke han fik sin magi tilbage, ville der snart ikke være noget, der gav <em>mening </em>længere -</p><p> </p><p>Den sidste tanke fik det til at slå klik for ham. Med et brøl fløj han op af sengen. Han hævede hånden og smadrede den gang på gang ind i væggen. Rasende lod han den skrabe over stenene, så huden på knoerne blev flænset.</p><p> </p><p>Han sænkede armen.</p><p> </p><p>Han blev bevidst om sit eget åndedræt, der var hurtigt og hvæsende. Hans knyttede næve flimrede for hans blik. De hvide knoer blev farvet røde af blodet, der var begyndt at pible frem.</p><p> </p><p>Fornuftens brug vendte langsomt tilbage til ham, og han rullede med øjnene af sig selv.</p><p> </p><p><em>Flot, Draco.</em> <em>Hvilken fantastisk behersket måde at håndtere frustrationerne på. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Han sukkede højlydt og gik ud på badeværelset, hvor han holdt sin hånd ind under den kolde stråle fra vandhanen. Den klare væske strømmede ned over de blodige knoer. Smerten dunkede gennem kropsdelen.</p><p> </p><p>Han fattede ikke, at han havde været så dum.</p><p> </p><p>Han holdt sin raske hånd ind under vandstrålen og sprøjtede nogle dråber op i sit varme ansigt. Hvis hans far fandt ud af, hvor latterligt, han havde opført sig, så ville -</p><p> </p><p>”Malfoy?”</p><p> </p><p>Han drejede hovedet med et sæt. Granger stod i døråbningen.</p><p> </p><p><em>For helvede!</em> Hvorfor havde han ikke låst døren?</p><p> </p><p>Han slukkede for vandet og greb et håndklæde for at skjule sine knoer deri, men det var for sent. Granger havde allerede set sårene. Det var der ingen tvivl om. Hendes øjne lyste af … var det <em>bekymring</em>?</p><p> </p><p>Han blinkede.</p><p> </p><p>Der <em>var</em> virkelig ikke noget, der gav mening længere ...</p><p> </p><p>Hun trådte tættere på.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad har du lavet?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ikke noget,” sagde han og trådte instinktivt et par skridt baglæns.</p><p> </p><p>”Malfoy, jeg hørte dig råbe lige før. <em>Hvad har du lavet</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Han gnubbede knoerne mod håndklædet uden at svare. Det begyndte at svie, og han skar ufrivilligt en grimasse. Hun benyttede anledningen til at træde helt hen til ham. Uden varsel skubbede hun håndklædet til side og greb hans hånd. Hun tvang den op i lyset og studerede sårene med et fokuseret ansigtsudtryk. Fordi han var så chokeret over handlingen, gik der noget tid, før han reagerede.</p><p> </p><p>”Lad være med at røre ved mig,” hvæsede han og flåede hånden ud af hendes greb.</p><p> </p><p>Hun himlede med øjnene, men gjorde ikke mine til at tage fat i hans hånd igen. Han så ned på sårene, og det gik op for ham, hvor dybe de egentlig var. Hun fulgte hans blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis du ikke får forbundet det der, går der betændelse i det.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det ved jeg godt.”</p><p> </p><p>Han lod tommelfingeren på sin anden hånd løbe langs den ømme, røde kant. Han kunne stadig mærke det snavsede aftryk, hun havde efterladt mod hans hud. Det brændte.</p><p> </p><p>Hun gik hen til et af de store skabe, der stod op ad væggen, og åbnede lågen. Det var fyldt med et væld af hylder, hvorpå flere forskellige ting var stablet. Han rynkede brynene i undren.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad laver du?”</p><p> </p><p>”Leder efter bandager,” sagde hun blot. Hendes blik og hænder løb søgende over skabets indhold. ”I modsætning til dig glæder jeg mig nemlig ikke over, at folk lider – og det der ser ud til at gøre ondt. Ah, <em>fundet</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun vendte sig om og holdt pakken med bandager ud mod ham. Han tog mistroisk imod den. Uden at sige noget gik han ud i køkkenet og satte sig på en stol. Der gik ikke lang tid, inden hun kom hen og satte sig på stolen overfor. Han burde nok have hvæset af hende, men han kunne ikke overskue det, fordi han var for optaget af at vikle det elastiske stof om sin hånd.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg plejede altid at forbinde Harry og Ron, når de kom til skade,” sagde hun lavt.</p><p> </p><p>Han så hen på hende og havde svært ved at afgøre, om hun indirekte spurgte, om hun skulle overtage hans klodsede arbejde. Det kunne hun godt glemme alt om. Han vendte sig afvisende, så han ikke sad med ansigtet rettet mod hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Er du sikker på, jeg ikke skal hjælpe?”</p><p> </p><p>Han smækkede sin åbne håndflade ned i bordet, hvilket fik hende til at fare sammen.</p><p> </p><p>”Har du nogensinde overvejet, om du skulle have været placeret på Hufflepuff, når du nu er så overdrevent hjælpsom, Granger?” spurgte han sammenbidt.</p><p> </p><p>”De fleste mennesker er hjælpsomme af natur.”</p><p> </p><p>Han fnøs. Hun troede altså stadigvæk det bedste om andre. Hendes rosenrøde opfattelse af mennesker var dybt komisk. Hun var altid så naiv. Så uendeligt vedholdende.</p><p> </p><p>”Der er intet naturligt ved hjælpsomhed,” sagde han og blev endelig færdig med forbindingen. ”Og hvis du tror, at dit lille forsøg på at hjælpe mig ændrer min opfattelse af dig, så tager du fejl.”</p><p> </p><p>Granger sukkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja ja.”</p><p> </p><p>Stemmen lød mere opgivende end overbevist.</p><p> </p><p>De blev siddende ved bordet uden nogen af dem sagde noget. Til sidst rejste han sig og gik tilbage til sit værelse. Tavsheden fortalte ham, at Granger blev siddende i køkkenet i mange minutter derefter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Smerte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione lukkede bogen foran sig med et lavt smæld.</p><p> </p><p>Der var ikke nogen mening i at prøve at få mere ud af den. Hun havde suget så meget information, som hun overhovedet kunne, ud af de mange sider. Endnu var hun ikke stødt på nogen som helst oplysninger om tvillingestave. Det virkede til, at al viden om tvillingemagi var gået tabt for længst.</p><p>Eller måske blev den blot holdt skjult for offentligheden, ligesom de emner, der gemte sig dybt inde i Ministeriet for Magi eller i Hogwarts' forbudte afdeling. Visse former for magi havde bedst af at være skjult for den bredere befolkning.</p><p> </p><p>Uanset hvad gjorde det ikke nogen forskel nu. Alt, hvad hun vidste, var, at hun ikke kunne bruge bøgerne inde på biblioteket til noget.</p><p> </p><p>Hun så op, da hun hørte en lyd fra udkanten af lokalet. Malfoy stod henne ved døren. Han skævede til hende et øjeblik, hvorefter han satte sig i sin sædvanlige stol uden at sige noget. Han havde i det hele taget ikke talt særlig meget til hende, efter han havde slået sin hånd.</p><p> </p><p>Hun spekulerede på, hvordan han helt præcis var kommet til skade forleden. Sandsynligvis havde hans knoer og én af de mange stenmure haft et regnskab, der skulle gøres op. Og efter hans rasende brøl at dømme havde det været en rimelig voldsom konfrontation. Men hvad var det, der havde gjort ham så rasende?</p><p> </p><p>Det var umuligt at regne ud.</p><p> </p><p>Hun greb om den læderindbundne bog, hun havde lagt fra sig, og satte den over på reolen ved siden af skrivebordet. Dracos stilhed begyndte at gå hende en smule på. Ikke at hun savnede hans lede bemærkninger. Men hun længtes efter ét eller andet tegn på, at hun rent faktisk eksisterede. Han havde ikke engang hilst hende med det sædvanlige ”Hej, Mudderblod”, da han trådte ind i lokalet. Det plejede han altid at gøre.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mudderblod.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hun kunne huske, da hun var stødt på ordet for første gang. Det var kommet fra hans mund. <em>’Modbydelige lille Mudderblodstøs’</em> havde han kaldt hende, hvilket havde resulteret i, at det meste af Gryffindors Quidditch-hold nær var fløjet på ham. Og selvfølgelig havde han gemt sig dengang - bag Marcus Flints ryg. Hun havde ikke engang vidst, hvad ordet betød, før Ron havde forklaret hende det senere. Men selvom hun ikke havde været klar over, hvad det betød, da Malfoy havde sagt det, havde hun tydeligt kunne fornemme på sine kollegiekammerater, at han var gået over stregen. Da ordets alvor var gået op for hende, ville hun have ønsket, at det havde været hende, der havde trukket sin tryllestav og ikke Ron. Hendes forhekselse ville uden tvivl ikke være mislykkedes.</p><p> </p><p>Det havde været hendes første direkte møde med de forskruede fuldblodsfordomme, der herskede i troldmandsverdenen. Hun var blevet klar over, hvor meget personer som Draco Malfoy hadede hendes blotte eksistens. I starten havde bevidstheden om dette fået det til at brænde af forargelse i hendes indre. Men med tiden var raseriet stilnet af. Hun havde indset, at det var nyttesløst at konfrontere mennesker som Malfoy. De var ikke det værd.</p><p> </p><p>Desuden opvejede Harry og Rons rasende reaktioner hendes ligegyldige attitude ...</p><p> </p><p>Hun kastede et skjult blik på Draco. Det ville være lettere, hvis hun kunne hade ham. I stedet havde hun bare ondt af ham - ondt af hans snæversyn og paranoide attitude.</p><p> </p><p>Da hun havde set ham stå ude på badeværelset med blodige knoer og formørket blik, havde hun instinktivt følt en trang til at hjælpe ham. Sympatien havde krøbet gennem hende som en uvelkommen gæst. I og for sig var der ikke noget galt i, at hun havde medfølelse med ham, bortset fra at hun vidste, at følelsen på ingen måde blev gengældt. Malfoy afskyede hende. Han satte på ingen måde pris på at hendes hjælpsomhed.</p><p> </p><p>Hun så hen på ham. Han sad og vippede på stolen.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg kan ikke komme videre med det her,” tilstod hun.</p><p> </p><p>Han så op med et næsten forbavset udtryk i ansigtet. Kort efter blev udtrykket erstattet af en kold, smilende grimasse.</p><p> </p><p>”Det var da en skam. Min far var her nemlig tidligere, og han sagde, at han ville komme forbi om et par timer for at høre, om du har gjort fremskridt.”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes mave slog knuder over den pludselige afsløring.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor har du ikke fortalt mig det før nu?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg syntes, det skulle være en overraskelse,” svarede han ondskabsfuldt.</p><p> </p><p>Hun bed sig i underlæben. Hvad skulle hun rapportere til Lucius Malfoy? At fortælle ham teorien om tvillingestave var ikke nogen særlig god idé. Hvis først han kendte til den, var det meget sandsynligt, at han kunne fuldende det sidste af arbejdet selv. Hendes hjerte begyndte at hamre løs i en vild rytme.</p><p> </p><p>Hendes intense spekulationer blev afbrudt af Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>”Hør her, Granger,” hørte hun ham sige, ”jeg ved godt, det er svært for dig, men lad være med at være dum.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun så hen på ham og blinkede forvirret et par gange.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad mener du?”</p><p> </p><p>”Du sidder tydeligvis og overvejer, om der er én eller anden smart måde, du kan undslippe situationen på. Fortæl ham sandheden, så sker der dig ikke noget.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun sank en klump.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor behøver han overhovedet at skade mig for at få oplysninger ud af mig?” spurgte hun, mest af alt for ikke at være overladt til angsten. ”Hvorfor kan han ikke bare bruge Veritaserum?”</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy så på hende et par sekunder.</p><p> </p><p>”Fordi sådan en metode ikke er en Muggler værdig.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun havde forventet, at bemærkningen ville være skadefro og nedladende, men i stedet lød den mest som en flad konstatering.</p><p> </p><p>”… Så jeg vil råde dig til at fortælle ham alt, hvad du ved,” fortsatte han. ”Hvis du af én eller anden grund skulle have ’glemt’ noget, slipper du ikke uskadt fra det. Min far har reduceret voksne troldmænd til klynkende vrag. Han har megen erfaring hvad angår tortur. Især efter sit ophold i Azkaban.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun rynkede brynene.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad mener du?”</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy smilede koldt.</p><p> </p><p>”Du har selvfølgelig ikke hørt om de metoder, vagterne i Azkaban benytter sig af for at fordrive kedsomheden.” <em>Nu</em> var hans stemme nedladende. ”Jeg er sikker på at noget af det har givet min far inspiration.” </p><p> </p><p>Hun spændte i kroppen.</p><p> </p><p>“Det ville vagterne aldrig gøre. Ministeriet holder øje med den slags. Hvis de opdagede, at sådan noget fandt sted, ville de sætte en stopper for det med det samme.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun så ham rulle med øjnene.</p><p> </p><p>“Du er ynkelig sommetider, Granger. Du prøver altid at spille hellig på vegne af folk på ’din side’, men når alt kommer til alt, benytter I jer i virkeligheden af de samme kneb, som vi gør. Hvorfor kan du ikke bare indse det?”</p><p> </p><p>”Fordi det ikke passer. Vi kunne aldrig finde på at benytte os af de samme metoder som jer!”</p><p> </p><p>”Virkelig?” spurgte han og løftede et øjenbryn.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Ja</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>”Så har du måske helt glemt, dengang Potter forheksede mig ude på drengetoilettet på Hogwarts? Det var en ret voldsom besværgelse, han brugte, var det ikke?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blinkede. Hun <em>havde</em> rent faktisk glemt alt om den episode. Hun åbnede og lukkede munden et par gange, inden hun fandt frem til et svar:</p><p> </p><p>”Harry fortalte, at du skulle til at kaste en utilgivelig forbandelse over ham.”</p><p> </p><p>”Så han tænkte, at der ikke var noget galt i at anvende mørk magi for at hindre mig i det? Hvorfor brugte han ikke bare en lammer-besværgelse? Dit argument holder ikke, Granger.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun bed sig i underlæben. Harry havde været så dum dengang. Hun havde flere gange fortalt ham, at han ikke kunne stole på de ting han fandt i Halvblodsprinsens bog! Men selvfølgelig havde han ikke lyttet til hende. Han var også blevet ved med at forsvare ’Prinsen’, hvilket virkede uendeligt ironisk, set i lyset af de senere afsløringer.</p><p> </p><p>Malfoys øjne skinnede sejrrigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Potter er ikke bedre end mig eller nogen anden fra vores side af. Jeg har ar, der kan bevise det.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun huskede udmærket Harrys beskrivelse af, hvad der var sket - hvordan Malfoys ansigt, hals og overkrop var blevet flænset af et usynligt sværd. Hun sank atter en klump. Der måtte have været utrolig meget blod. Hun så hen på Malfoy, der virkede til næsten at være <em>fornøjet </em>over hendes skræmte ansigtsudtryk. Det lod ikke til, at mindet om duellen gik ham synderligt meget på, hvilket var utroligt, eftersom han havde været døden nær. Hvis ikke det var for Snape, ville han være forblødt. Sectumsempra-forbandelsen havde været stærk nok til at skære Georges øre af - det var en forbandelse, der skar dybt.</p><p> </p><p>Hun spekulerede over, hvor slemt vansiret Malfoys hud mon var. Hun kunne ænse nogle fine ar på hans hals. Hendes blik gled ned over hans brystkasse, men der gik ikke mere end et sekund, før hun indså, hvor upassende handlingen var, og hun rettede med det samme blikket tilbage mod hans ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>Et lille arrogant smil spillede om Malfoys læber. Han havde tydeligvis bemærket retningen på hendes blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ked af at skuffe dig, Granger, men jeg har ikke tænkt mig at benytte anledningen til at blotlægge min krop for dig, uanset hvor meget du end ville ønske det.”</p><p> </p><p>Til sin store frustration mærkede hun sig selv rødme. <em>Åh, det dumme svin!</em> Hvordan kunne han overhovedet antyde sådan noget?</p><p> </p><p>”Tro mig, Malfoy, jeg er ikke det mindste interesseret i at - ”</p><p> </p><p>Hun blev afbrudt midt i sin sætning, da døren ind til biblioteket gik op. Draco fløj op af stolen og så hen på sin far, der netop var trådt ind gennem døråbningen.</p><p> </p><p>”Far,” sagde han. Overraskelsen var tydelig at spore i hans ansigt. ”Du er tidligt på den.”</p><p> </p><p>Den ældste Malfoy sendte sin søn et ligegyldigt blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Mødet med Mørkets Herre var kortere, end vi havde regnet med. Det viste sig, at alt går fuldstændig som planlagt, så der var ingen grund til at diskutere detaljerne endnu engang. Ah, <em>Miss Granger.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stivnede, da Lucius Malfoys øjne gled hen på hende. Erindringerne om deres sidste møde vendte tilbage til hende, og hun krympede sig ufrivilligt på stolen, hvilket fik et ondt smil til at tone frem på mandens ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg går ud fra, at du gør fremskridt?” spurgte han.</p><p> </p><p>Hun fangede Dracos blik hen over skulderen på den sortklædte troldmand. ’<em>Lad være med at være dum’, </em>huskede hun. ’<em>Fortæl ham sandheden, så sker der dig ikke noget</em>.’</p><p> </p><p>”Ja.” Hun fugtede sine læber. ”En smule.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius hævede hagen.</p><p> </p><p>”Fremragende.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco trådte hen til sin far. Med et grumt smil spillende i sin ene mundvig vendte han blikket mod Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>”Granger har arbejdet meget intenst de sidste par dage. Jeg tror, hun er ved at lære, hvem det er, der bestemmer.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius kastede et blik på sin søn. Hermione så et kort glimt af irritation i hans ansigt, men også <em>noget andet</em>. Hun hævede overrasket brynene.</p><p> </p><p>”Der kan ikke gå særlig lang tid, før hun finder en løsning på vores problem,” fortsatte Draco. ”Og så kan vi endelig skaffe os af med hende.”</p><p> </p><p>Uanset hvor nødigt hun ville indrømme det, følte hun sig såret over den sidste sætning. Men hun lod være med at dvæle mere ved følelsen. I stedet rettede hun opmærksomheden mod Lucius Malfoys ansigtsudtryk. Nu var hun helt sikker på, at der ikke kun var irritation, der flakkede hen over det, men også ...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Afsky. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Draco blev ved med at stirre på sin far med et blik, der lyste af begejstring. Han ænsede slet ikke, hvordan faren virkede til at være frastødt af hans tilstedeværelse. Den ældre Malfoy trådte et skridt væk fra sin søn, hen mod hende. Han så på hende med et afventende blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Lad os høre.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione trak vejret dybt. ’<em>Fortæl ham sandheden’, </em>gentog hun for sig selv.</p><p> </p><p>Hvis bare det var så enkelt …</p><p> </p><p>”Dr-” begyndte hun, men nåede heldigvis at bremse sig selv, da hun så et faretruende glimt i Lucius' øjne.</p><p> </p><p>Det ville være ualmindeligt dumt af hende at bruge hans søns fornavn, når han havde advaret hende mod det tidligere.</p><p> </p><p>”Din søn fortalte mig, at han blev ramt af to Lammer-besværgelser på samme tid.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja,” drævede Lucius. Hendes ord så næsten ud til at kede ham. ”Det var også, hvad han fortalte mig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg tror, at Fred og Georges tryllestave på én eller anden måde er gået ind og har forstyrret hinanden. Sandsynligvis er besværgelsen blevet forvrænget.” <em>Stille og roligt, Hermione.</em> ”Men jeg kan ikke sige mere end det.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius' øjne blev smalle.</p><p> </p><p>”Virkelig? Du har arbejdet på at løse problemet i over en måned, og du er ikke kommet frem til mere end det?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg kan ikke gøre for det!” udbrød hun og mærkede sin stemme blive skinger. ”Der står ikke noget i bøgerne.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun så ind i hans kolde, grå øjne, der skinnede mistroisk. Hvad skulle hun gøre? Hun kunne ikke fortælle ham præcis, hvad hun havde fundet ud af. I så fald ville han ikke have brug for hende mere, og det betød –</p><p> </p><p>Hun kunne ikke tænke tanken til ende. Hendes mave trak sig sammen i rædsel, så det næsten var smertefuldt. Hun følte sig svimmel.</p><p> </p><p>Rummet begyndte at svømme for hendes blik. Hun var glad for, at hun sad ned lige nu – hvis hun havde stået op, ville hun uden tvivl have mistet balancen. Hun undrede sig over, at frygt kunne påvirke hende så kraftigt. Medmindre det ikke var frygt. Medmindre det var -</p><p> </p><p>Hun indså alt for sent, hvad der var ved at ske. Flakkende billeder fløj gennem hovedet på hende. Af Ron, Harry, hendes forældre, Ordenen, de mange bøger, hun havde gennemsøgt de sidste par dage.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius Malfoy brugte Legilimensi på hende, og det var kommet for pludseligt til, at hun kunne nå at forsvare sig. Den lydløse besværgelse rodede rundt i hendes hjerne. Hun prøvede at lukke sit sind, men hun vidste ikke, hvordan man gjorde. Hun forsøgte desperat at genkalde sig, hvad det var, Harry havde sagt om processen. Men det var håbløst – Harry havde aldrig selv mestret kunsten, så hun kunne ikke bruge hans erfaringer til noget. Hun tog en dyb indånding og prøvede at tænke sig om. Hvad havde hun læst om Okklumensi? Man skulle tømme sit hoved for følelser og tanker, så modparten ikke kunne registrere dem. Hun forsøgte at kontrollere sig selv og sine tanker, men det lykkedes ikke.</p><p> </p><p>Hun mærkede, hvordan en usynlig krog hægtede sig fast i et minde. Billedet af to tryllestave blev trukket frem i hendes bevidsthed. Til at begynde med var det sløret, men så blev det langsomt skarpere.</p><p> </p><p>Nej, hun kunne ikke lade ham se dem!</p><p> </p><p>Men der var intet hun kunne gøre. Brudstykker af ord begyndte at flakke gennem hendes hoved, og ...</p><p> </p><p>Hun gispede, da omgivelserne omkring hende med ét vendte tilbage til fast form.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco, gå ud på gangen, så Miss Granger og jeg kan tale sammen under fire øjne,” sagde Lucius lavt.</p><p> </p><p>Draco så forvirret ud. Han havde sandsynligvis ingen anelse om, hvad der lige var sket. Han så på sin far.</p><p> </p><p>”Men far, hun har lige sagt -”</p><p> </p><p>”Gør som jeg siger, og lad være med at stille spørgsmål.”</p><p> </p><p>Denne gang blev ordren sagt i et mere utålmodigt tonefald, som Draco straks adlød, også selvom det var tydeligt, at han stadig havde lyst til at komme med indvendinger. Noget kunne tyde på, at han kendte sin far godt nok til at vide, at man ikke skulle protestere mere end én gang.</p><p> </p><p>Da han var gået ud på gangen, trak Malfoy sin tryllestav. Hermione sank en klump, men i første omgang pegede han kun på den lukkede dør. Nøglehullet lyste et par sekunder, og hun hørte låsen give et lille klik. Hendes øjne spilede sig op i frygt. Hun var låst inde sammen med Lucius Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>Han drejede hovedet og så på hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Nå, Mudderblod, så du har alligevel besluttet dig for at have hemmeligheder.”</p><p> </p><p>Han snurrede tryllestaven rundt mellem sine fingre.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har ingen hemmeligheder, Malfoy,” sagde hun og prøvede at få sin stemme til at lyde fast. ”Jeg har fortalt dig alt, hvad jeg ved.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er bange for, at dit svage sind afslører dig. Du lyver for mig. Lad være med at provokere mig yderligere ved at benægte det. Jeg så billedet af de to stave, og jeg ved, at du har opdaget noget, du ikke vil fortælle mig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg aner ikke, hvad du snakker om,” sagde hun og bakkede væk fra skrivebordet, indtil hendes ryg stødte mod muren.</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy hævede et øjenbryn.</p><p> </p><p>”Så siger ordene <em>Priori Incantatem</em> dig måske slet ikke noget?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermiones mave blev øjeblikkeligt fyldt med is. Hun rystede på hovedet, mens hun pressede sig ind mod de kolde sten. Malfoy trådte hen mod hende. At dømme efter hans ansigtsudtryk var hans tålmodighed sluppet op.</p><p> </p><p>Så diskret som muligt prøvede hun at liste sig af sted langs væggen, men før hun vidste af det, var han henne ved hende. Hun mærkede hans jerngreb omslutte sin arm, hvorefter hun blev halet ud midt i lokalet. Det mindede om det, Draco havde gjort nogle uger forinden. Bortset fra at da Draco havde gjort det, havde hun været skræmt. Nu var hun <em>rædselsslagen</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy greb hende hårdt om skuldrene. Hans fingre borede sig ned i hendes hud. Hun skar en grimasse af smerte.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad har Arthur Weasleys yngel gjort mod min søn?” hvæsede han ”Hvad var det for en besværgelse, de brugte? Hvad er <em>Priori Incantatem</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Han rystede hende så voldsomt, at hendes tænder klaprede mod hinanden. Hans grå øjne skinnede vildt og syntes nærmest at hoppe i kraniet på ham. Tårer af frygt steg op i hendes øjne.</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy indstillede sin rusken og slap hende.</p><p> </p><p>Det gik op for hende, at han rent faktisk havde løftet hende op fra jorden i sin vrede, og hendes ben gav næsten efter under hende, da hendes fødder igen fik kontakt med gulvet. Det tog et stykke tid, før hun igen fik genvundet balancen. Hun trak vejret dybt for at få sit åndedræt under kontrol. Hun kunne ikke tillade sig at lade frygten tage over på den måde.</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy prøvede tydeligvis også på at genvinde fatningen. Han stirrede ned i gulvet med et rasende blik og lod hånden løbe gennem sit hår. Efter et par sekunder blev hans kropsholdning mindre anspændt. Han så igen hen på hende, og hans ansigtsudtryk var atter køligt og neutralt, sådan som det havde været, da han ankom.</p><p> </p><p>”Miss Granger, hvis bare du fortæller mig, hvad du ved, har jeg ikke tænkt mig at gøre dig ondt.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Som om. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg ved ikke, hvad <em>Priori Incantatem</em> er,” fastholdt hun med rystende stemme. ”Du må have forvekslet det med noget andet. Jeg læser meget. Det er sandsynligvis bare et tilfældigt ord, som jeg stødte på i forbindelse med min lektielæsning engang for længe si -”</p><p> </p><p>Et slag på siden af hovedet standsede hendes ordstrøm. Hun vaklede baglæns og væltede ind i skrivebordet. Kanten af bordpladen skar sig ind i det nederste af hendes ryg. Gispende af chok tog hun sig til sin brændende kind. Hun så hen på Malfoy, der langsomt sænkede hånden. Hans blik sydede af vrede.</p><p> </p><p>”Lad være med at tro, at du kan snyde mig, Mudderblod,” knurrede han.</p><p> </p><p>Linjerne i hans ansigt var skarpe af raseri.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sugede ind mundfuld luft ind med en skælvende lyd. <em>Nej. </em>Hun kunne ikke fortælle ham, hvad hun havde fundet ud af. Hendes liv afhang af, at hun holdt munden lukket. Det var ikke umuligt at kontrollere sin frygt. Hundredvis af Aurorer havde gjort det. Adskillige mennesker havde modstået tortur for ikke at give vigtige oplysninger videre til fjenden. Og hun var en Gryffindor<em>. </em>Hun havde styrke nok til at klare det her. Med en fysisk og psykisk kraftanstrengelse lykkedes det hende at rette ryggen.</p><p> </p><p>”Fint,” sagde hun. ”Jeg har ikke tænkt mig at lyve. Jeg ved, hvad <em>Priori Incantatem </em>er, men du tager fejl, hvis du tror, jeg har tænkt mig at fortælle dig det. Du burde have indset det, allerede inden du  tog mig med hertil: Jeg har ikke tænkt mig at hjælpe dig eller din idiot af en søn med <em>noget som helst</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Et farligt glimt viste sig i Malfoys øjne. Men så skete der noget uventet. Hans ansigt blev ikke til en rasende maske, sådan som hun havde forventet. I stedet - og Hermione kunne næsten ikke tro sine egne øjne - i stedet <em>smilede </em>han. Et lille, fornøjeligt smil fik hans ene mundvig til at krølle opad. Han gik hen imod hende, og der var noget nærmest katteagtigt over hans bevægelser.</p><p> </p><p>”Du har måske glemt, hvad jeg fortalte dig tidligere?” spurgte han. Hans stemme var så uendeligt lav, at det fik hendes indre til at krølle sig sammen. Han havde fundet sin tryllestav frem. ”Om hvad der ville ske, hvis du nægtede at samarbejde?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun mærkede en velkendt smerte svide hen over sin ene kind.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej,” svarede hun og kvalte det gisp af smerte, der steg op i halsen på hende.</p><p> </p><p>Hendes hjerne arbejdede på højtryk for at finde en måde, hun kunne beskytte sig selv på.</p><p> </p><p>”Og alligevel nægter du at tale? Hvor <em>tappert</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg fortæller dig ikke, hvad jeg ved, før du har garanteret mig min sikkerhed,” sagde hun. ”Jeg ved udmærket, at du har tænkt dig at slå mig ihjel, lige så snart du har de informationer, der er nødvendige for at hjælpe Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun brugte hans søns fornavn med vilje denne her gang, og hun så, at det virkede. Malfoys vrede boblede op til overfladen endnu engang. Hans øjne lynede arrigt. Men kun i nogle få sekunder. Derefter blev de ulæselige igen.</p><p> </p><p>”Du er ikke i en position, hvor du kan tillade dig at stille krav, Miss Granger.”</p><p> </p><p>Han trådte helt hen til hende - så tæt at hans kappe strejfede hendes ben med en hviskende lyd. Hun måtte lægge bånd på sig selv for ikke at kravle baglæns hen over skrivebordet af bare skræk.</p><p> </p><p>”Så jeg er bange for, at du ikke har noget andet valg end at gøre, som jeg har bedt dig om. Lige nu.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun spændte i kæben for at forhindre sine tænder i at klapre af frygt. Med så megen værdighed, som det var muligt for hende at mønstre, hævede hun hovedet og så op i hans iskolde øjne uden at blinke. Han kunne umuligt misforstå signalet.</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy sukkede og rullede med øjnene.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis du insisterer på at stritte imod ...”</p><p> </p><p>Han gjorde en bevægelse med håndleddet, og Hermione mærkede et stød i mellemgulvet, der øjeblikkeligt tømte hende for luft. Hun knækkede sammen. Hendes knæ hamrede mod stengulvet, idet hun væltede, og en smertefuld bølge forplantede sig gennem hendes krop. Hostende tog hun sig til maven og prøvede at få vejret igen. Da hendes vejrtrækning var blevet nogenlunde normal, så hun op på Malfoy, der var trådt væk fra hende igen. Han smilede stadig.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad ved du om Priori Incantatem, Miss Granger?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun bandede indvendigt og havde lyst til at smadre hans selvglade fjæs. Med en anstrengt bevægelse kom hun på benene igen.</p><p> </p><p>”Fuck dig,” mumlede hun.</p><p> </p><p>Endnu et usynligt slag. Denne gang ramte det hende i lænden. Et støn af smerte var ved at undslippe hende, men hun nåede at presse læberne sammen, så lyden ikke kom ud. Rasende gnubbede hun det ømme område på det nederste af ryggen. Tårerne begyndte at strømme ud af øjnene på hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Du kan lige så godt glemme det,” fik hun frem. ”Jeg siger det ikke. Et indavlet, psykopatisk svin som dig fortjener ikke min hjælp!”</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy trådte hen til hende igen, og den smule mod, hun netop havde fået opbygget, smuldrede øjeblikkeligt. Inden hun overhovedet nåede at registrere det, havde han grebet hende om halsen.</p><p> </p><p>”Din modbydelige, lille skabning!” hvæsede han ned i hendes ansigt. ”Hvor <em>vover</em> du at tale til mig på den måde?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun prøvede at trække luft ind, men det var umuligt. Hans hånd blokerede fuldkommen hendes luftvej. Hun slog ud efter ham i et forsøg på at få ham til at slippe, men det hjalp ikke. Han var for stærk. Det begyndte at sortne for hendes øjne, og hendes lunger skreg på luft, og hun var sikker på, at nu ville hun dø, han ville kvæle hende -</p><p> </p><p>Han gav slip.</p><p> </p><p>Hun væltede omkuld på gulvet, hikstende efter luft, men han greb fat i hende og hev hende op at stå igen med det samme.</p><p> </p><p>”Fortæl mig så, hvad du ved!” råbte han.</p><p> </p><p>Hans ansigt var kridhvidt af vrede, og hans øjne var umenneskelige, gale -</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Nej. </em> Hun kunne ikke gøre det. Det var den eneste fordel, hun havde i det her fangehul: Sin viden. Det var det eneste, hun havde at forhandle med. Hvis hun først gav slip på den viden, hun havde erhvervet sig, havde hun absolut intet tilbage. Hun bed sig selv i underlæben, indtil hun kunne smage blod, for at forhindre sig selv i at tale. Han hævede hånden og slog hende på siden af hovedet, men stadig forholdt hun sig tavs.</p><p> </p><p>Det var dråben. Hun så det tydeligt i Malfoys øjne. Han kylede hende fra sig, så hun tumlede omkuld på stengulvet, hvorefter han pegede på hende med sin tryllestav.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Dolor!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Smerte. Ufattelig smerte, som hun aldrig ville have troet eksisterede, bølgede gennem hendes krop. Hendes hud brændte. Tusinde knive flænsede hendes indre. Hendes indvolde blev opsprættet, smeltede, blev ætset op af syre. Sener blev revet over, huden flået af knoglerne. En høj, skinger lyd skar igennem luften, og det gik op for hende, at det var hendes eget skrig. Hun havde ingen anelse om, at hun kunne skrige på den måde, men lige nu var det det eneste, hun kunne gøre -</p><p> </p><p>Det stoppede.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione krummede sig sammen på det kolde gulv. Hele hendes krop skælvede af gråd. Bare det at trække vejret gjort ondt.</p><p> </p><p>Hun kunne knap nok fatte, hvad hun lige havde oplevet. Hun havde altid vidst, at Doloroso-forbandelsen var intens. Sit fjerde år på Hogwarts havde hun set, hvordan den falske Dunder havde brugt den til at pine en edderkop. Bare <em>synet</em> af det havde været voldsomt. Nu havde hun oplevet, hvordan det <em>føltes</em>. Det havde været en smerte, der gik ud over hendes fatteevne. For første gang forstod hun for alvor, hvorfor Nevilles forældre var endt, som de var ...</p><p> </p><p>En skygge faldt på hende ansigt, og hun løftede hovedet og så op. Malfoy tårnede sig op over hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg kan blive ved sådan her i timevis, Miss Granger,” sagde han koldt. ”Noget siger mig, at det samme ikke gælder for dig.”</p><p> </p><p>Måske ikke. Men hun var nødt til at prøve. Hun trak vejret dybt og forberedte sig mentalt på det, der ville komme, før hun gav ham sit svar:</p><p> </p><p>”Fuck af ...”</p><p> </p><p>Forbandelsen ramte hende igen. Hun vidste ikke, hvor længe det blev ved denne her gang. Det føltes som timer, selvom det sandsynligvis ikke var mere end et par sekunder. Hun vred sig. Hendes ben sparkede ud i luften, hendes fingre kradsede mod stengulvet, indtil hun var sikker på at neglene måtte være flækkede og blodige. Det føltes, som om hendes kranium var ved at dele sig i to. Smerten var så stærk, at hun et øjeblik troede, at hun ville kaste op.</p><p> </p><p>Det ophørte endnu engang.</p><p> </p><p>Hun gispede. Det kvælende mørke, der havde omsluttet hende, lettede, og hun kunne tænke igen. Malfoy bøjede sig ind over hende med et afventende udtryk i ansigtet.</p><p> </p><p>”Nå?”</p><p> </p><p>Nej. Hun nægtede at give efter. Skælvende hævede hun hovedet så meget, som det var hende muligt, og sendte en spytklat i hans retning. Den ramte ham selvfølgelig ikke, men landede blot nogle centimeter fra hans fornemme, blankpolerede støvler. Han så ned på gulvet og hævede blot et øjenbryn ved synet af den glinsende klat. Så lod han atter sin tryllestav svirpe gennem luften … </p><p> </p><p>Det blev ved i hvad der føltes som evigheder. Til sidst havde hun skreget så meget, at hun ikke havde mere stemme tilbage. Hun vidste, at hvis det her blev ved, ville det ikke vare længe, før hendes hjerne ville brænde op og blive til aske. Hun var nødt til at kæmpe imod, men hun kunne ikke, ikke sådan her, hun <em>kunne </em>ikke<em> - </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>”Tvillingestave!” skreg hun. ”Det er tvillingestave!”</p><p> </p><p>Hun hulkede så voldsomt, at det snurrede i hendes hoved, og ordene blev presset ud mellem hendes læber i små, krampagtige stød.</p><p> </p><p>Smerten forsvandt øjeblikkeligt. Hun hørte Malfoys stemme nær sit øre.</p><p> </p><p>”Tvillingestave, siger du?”</p><p> </p><p>Han havde sat sig på hug ved siden af hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Fred og George Weasley … de er tvillinger,” hviskede hun.</p><p> </p><p>Hendes hals var for øm efter skrigene til, at hun kunne tale normalt.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja, Mudderblod, så meget har jeg regnet ud,” drævede han. ”Hvad har det at gøre med <em>Priori  Incantatem</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er et magisk fænomen, der opstår, når to tryllestave med samme kerne bliver tvunget til …  til at kæmpe mod hinanden,” sagde hun hæst. ”Det er et meget sjældent fænomen. Sidst, det skete, var for tre år siden … på kirkegården -”</p><p> </p><p>”Da Potter og Mørkets Herre kæmpede mod hinanden,” sagde Malfoy eftertænksomt. ”Jeg var selv tilstede den aften. Jeg så, hvordan deres tryllestave reagerede.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun nikkede tungt. Smerten hamrede stadig gennem hendes hoved.</p><p> </p><p>”Den besværgelse, der ramte Draco … Jeg tror, den påvirkede ham sådan, som den gjorde, fordi Fred og Georges tryllestave har samme kerne - stavenes kraft blev kombineret.”</p><p> </p><p>For en gangs skyld virkede Malfoy til at være ligeglad med, at hun havde brugt hans søns fornavn. Han stirrede ned på hende med et anspændt, næsten foruroliget ansigtsudtryk.</p><p> </p><p>”Siger du, at de to rødhårede fjolser har opdaget, hvordan man behersker en form for magi, som er ukendt for det meste af troldmandsverdenen?” spurgte han.</p><p> </p><p>Hun rystede langsomt på hovedet, hvilket fik hende til at føle sig svimmel.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej. Jeg er sikker på, at det ikke var noget, de gjorde bevidst.” Hun fugtede sine læber, inden hun fortsatte. Hun kunne fornemme den metalliske smag af blod i sin mund. ”De har sandsynligvis ingen anelse om, hvad der skete. Jeg forstår heller ikke, præcis hvad der skete. Det er umuligt at finde noget om det i bøgerne … Den eneste, der muligvis ved noget, er Ollivander.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun sukkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Nu ved du alt, hvad jeg ved. Dræb mig så. Jeg er ligeglad.”</p><p> </p><p>Det var sandt. Hun var virkelig ligeglad. Der var ikke mere håb tilbage. Hun havde givet slip på sin eneste fordel. Hun følte sig ikke engang bange for døden længere. Intet kunne måle sig med den smerte, hun netop havde gennemlevet. Små, stikkende bølger sitrede stadig gennem hendes krop med jævne mellemrum som et minde om den.</p><p> </p><p>Omverdenen troede alligevel, at hun var død, så ville der ske noget ved, at hun rent faktisk forsvandt for alvor? Hun tænkte på alle de mennesker, hun elskede, som sikkert allerede var ved at bearbejde deres sorg, og håbede, de ville være i stand til at kæmpe videre uden hende.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Undskyld, Mor og Far. Undskyld, Ron, Harry, Ginny … Jeg var alt for svag ...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hun lod øjnene glide i og ventede på, at mørket skulle opsluge hende. Hjertet hamrede i brystet på hende, og hun fokuserede på lyden. Hun ventede med tilbageholdt åndedræt på, at den uregelmæssige dunken skulle standse …</p><p> </p><p>Og så -</p><p> </p><p>Et fnys.</p><p> </p><p>”Åh, dit dumme, lille pigebarn. Selvfølgelig har jeg ikke tænkt mig at dræbe dig.”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes øjne fløj op.</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy havde rejst sig op og stod nu og så på hende med et nedladende blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis jeg skal have fat i Weasley-tvillingerne, vil det være meget gavnligt for mig at holde dig i live.” Et ondskabsfuldt smil bredte sig på hans læber. ”Jeg er sikker på, at du betyder meget for dem begge, ikke sandt? Mon ikke de ville være <em>noble</em> nok til at ofre sig for at få dig tilbage?”</p><p> </p><p>Hjertet sank i livet på hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Du kan ikke -” begyndte hun spruttende.</p><p> </p><p>”Åh jo, Mudderblod, <em>det kan jeg</em>. Så du får ikke lov til at spille martyr i denne her omgang.” Hans smil blev bredere. ”Dine informationer har været yderst nyttige. Det lader til, at dit arbejde alligevel har båret frugt. Jeg har tænkt mig at opsøge Ollivander og udspørge ham om tvillingestave og deres magi, så snart jeg får mulighed for det.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun udstødte en klagende lyd af frustration, hvilket virkede til at genere ham. Han trådte hen til hende og gav hende et puf ribbenene med spidsen af sin støvle.</p><p> </p><p>”Rejs dig op. Det ser ikke pænt ud, at du bare ligger og flyder,” sagde han.</p><p> </p><p>Hun var så udmattet, at hun ikke kunne gøre andet end at stønne af smerte. Malfoy virkede dog til at være mere overbærende nu, hvor han havde fået, hvad han ville have, og han gjorde ikke flere forsøg på at få hende på benene. Han gjorde omkring.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg vender tilbage om et par dage,” hørte hun ham sige, mens han gik mod døren.</p><p> </p><p>Hun lå tilbage og stirrede tomt op i loftet. Hans ord blev ved med at runge gennem hovedet på hende.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Han ville bruge hende til at få fat på Fred og George.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tårerne begyndte at strømme ned ad hendes kinder endnu engang, men hun havde ikke stemme nok tilbage til at hulke.</p><p> </p><p>Hun ville komme til at føre to af sine venner i døden.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Forandring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco stirrede ind i væggen foran sig. Han havde vendt sig væk fra døren. Lyden af Grangers skrig borede sig ind i hans hjerne og fik ham til at skære tænder. Han var ikke i tvivl om, at hun var underlagt Doloroso-forbandelsen. Selvom han aldrig havde mærket den på egen krop, havde han oplevet adskillige personer lide under den. Af en eller anden grund var denne her gang værre end de andre.</p><p> </p><p>Endnu et skrig flænsede luften og forstærkede de rystende bølger, der løb gennem ham. Han lagde panden mod væggen og prøvede at ignorere lyden.</p><p> </p><p>Han huskede den første gang, han havde overværet tortur - da Mørkets Herre pinte Charity Burbage i én af salene på herregården. Bleg og rystende havde Draco iagttaget, hvordan læreren i Mugglerstudier havde vredet sig i smerte. Efter nogle minutter var hans mor kommet forbi og havde trukket ham ud af salen, oprørt over, hvad han havde set.</p><p> </p><p>Et glædesløst smil bredte sig på hans læber. Hans mor forsøgte altid at beskytte ham. Hun vidste udmærket, at det var umuligt at skærme ham fra krigens brutaliteter. Alligevel blev hun ved med at prøve. Sådan havde hun altid været.</p><p> </p><p>Senere på dagen var de andre Dødsgardister blevet indkaldt til et møde. De havde været fuldkommen ubevægelige, da Mørkets Herre endelig myrdede Burbage. Draco havde været nødt til at gøre skade på sig selv for at undgå at råbe højt, da Dræberforbandelsen ramte hende. Den livløse krop var landet på bordet med et brag. Ingen andre lod til at være påvirket af hændelsen i samme grad som han. Han kunne stadig huske, hvordan kvindens hoved var rullet til siden med en slap bevægelse, så han kunne se de glasagtige øjne stirre tomt frem for sig. Han gøs.</p><p> </p><p>Havde de andre Dødsgardister været ligesom ham engang? Var immuniteten over for andres smerteskrig og bedende blikke noget, der kom med tiden?</p><p> </p><p>Han priste sig lykkelig for, at han aldrig var blevet tvunget til at kaste Doloroso-forbandelsen selv. Bare det at være tilskuer var mere end nok. Og nu hvor han stod herude på gangen, ude af stand til overhovedet at <em>se</em> Granger, påvirkede det ham mere end nogensinde før.</p><p> </p><p>Han fattede det ikke.</p><p> </p><p>Irriteret pressede han sin ømme hånd mod væggen, så fornemmelsen af hans <em>egen</em> smerte måske kunne overdøve hendes skrig. Men det lykkedes ikke.</p><p> </p><p>Han tænkte på sin moster, der lod til at <em>nyde</em> at torturere andre. Tanken om det syge smil, hun havde på sine tynde læber, når hun pinte forsvarsløse Mugglere, fik det til at vende sig i ham.</p><p> </p><p>Men det var de færreste Dødsgardister, der var som hende. Hans far benyttede sig for eksempel kun af tortur, når det var allermest nødvendigt. Draco havde aldrig set ham påføre andre smerte for fornøjelsens skyld. Selv nu benyttede han sig kun af metoden, fordi det var absolut nødvendigt. Målet helligede midlet, som han altid havde sagt.</p><p> </p><p>Draco virrede frustreret med hovedet. Grangers skrig burde ikke gå ham på. Hun fik, hvad hun fortjente. Han havde prøvet at advare hende om, hvad der ville ske, hvis hun modsatte sig hans far. Men selvfølgelig havde hun været for dum til at høre efter. Det var hendes egen skyld.</p><p> </p><p>Han hørte hende skrige endnu engang og stoppede fingrene i ørerne for at blokere lyden. Mange gange i løbet af sin skoletid havde han ønsket, at Granger kom til at lide ubeskrivelige pinsler, men lige nu følte han ikke den mindste smule tilfredsstillelse over at høre hende hulke af smerte.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Efter nogle minutter stilnede skrigene endelig af. Han stod og stirrede på døren, indtil den svingede op, og hans far trådte ud på gangen. Bag hans ryg så Draco et glimt af Granger. Hun lå fuldkommen sammenkrummet stengulvet og så ikke ud til at bevæge sig det mindste. Synet af hende blev blokeret, da hans far lukkede døren med et sving fra sin tryllestav.</p><p> </p><p>”Mudderblodstøsen har så sandelig gjort fremskridt,” mumlede han.</p><p> </p><p>Draco var et øjeblik i tvivl om, om ordene var henvendt til ham, eller om faren mest snakkede til sig selv.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad sagde hun?” spurgte han.</p><p> </p><p>Hans far så på ham med et køligt blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Hun har fundet ud af, at Weasley-tvillingerne sandsynligvis er i besiddelse af tryllestave med samme kerne. Besværgelsen, der ramte dig, indeholdt en kombination af begge staves kræfter. Det er en form for magi, man ikke har set magen til før.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco følte hjertet synke i livet på sig. Hvis magien var ukendt, hvordan skulle de så nogensinde kunne ophæve dens effekt? Hans modløshed blev løftet, da faren fortsatte:</p><p> </p><p>”Der er én person, der muligvis kan fortælle os noget om den.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvem?”</p><p> </p><p>”Garrick Ollivander.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco blinkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Men Far, Ollivander befinder sig her på Malfoy Manor!”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er jeg klar over, Draco. Så vidt jeg husker, var det mig, der bragte ham hertil.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco krympede sig, delvist på grund af farens kolde tonefald, delvist på grund af sin egen dumhed.</p><p> </p><p>”Men du ved lige så godt som jeg, at manden bliver bevogtet konstant. At opsøge ham ville være yderst risikabelt i tilfælde af, at nogen skulle overhøre vores lille problem.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad har du tænkt dig at gøre?” spurgte Draco stille.</p><p> </p><p>Faren stod og stirrede ud i luften i nogle øjeblikke, tydeligvis optaget af intense spekulationer.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har tænkt mig at vente,” sagde han til sidst. ”Jeg må vente til et tidspunkt, hvor der ikke er nær så mange mennesker her på stedet. Så går jeg ned og forhører ham om sagen. Så snart han har givet mig den viden, jeg har brug for, sletter jeg hans hukommelse og vender tilbage hertil.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco havde det, som om gulvet gyngede under ham. Han kunne knap nok fatte, at de var så tæt på en løsning. Der var rent faktisk en chance for, at han ville få sin magi tilbage. Og når han fik det, kunne han endelig gå i gang med at genoprette familiens ære. Han skulle nok gøre alting godt igen.</p><p> </p><p>En pludselig tanke slog ned i ham, og han følte sig underlig kold indeni. Tøvende så han på sin far.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad med Granger?”</p><p> </p><p>Hans far kneb øjnene sammen.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad med hende?”</p><p> </p><p>”Vil du ...?” Af én eller anden grund kunne han ikke få ordene over sine læber. ”Altså, når Ollivander har givet dig de informationer, du skal bruge, og du ikke længere har brug for hende, har du så tænkt dig at …?”</p><p> </p><p>Den anden rullede med øjnene.</p><p> </p><p>”Tænk dig om, Draco. Det var Arthur Weasleys yngel, der ramte dig med besværgelsen. Derfor er det sandsynligvis også kun dem, der kan ophæve den. Og hvis vi skal have fat i de to rødhårede tåber, er mudderblodstøsen det bedste, vi har at forhandle med.”</p><p> </p><p>”Så du har altså tænkt dig at lokke dem i en fælde?” spurgte han.</p><p> </p><p>Hans far tav et i nogle sekunder og gned sin hage.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvem ved, om det overhovedet bliver nødvendigt?” sagde han så med et lille smil på læben. ”Jeg er næsten sikker på, at to så <em>ædle</em> Gryffindorer som dem ville ofre sig selv for at lade deres veninde gå fri. En fælde behøver måske ikke engang komme på tale.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nikkede stille.</p><p> </p><p>”Men måske ville en fælde være fordelagtig,” fortsatte faren. ”Tænk bare på, hvor begejstret Mørkets Herre ville blive, hvis vi bragte ham ikke bare Weasley-tvillingerne, men også Potters bedste veninde. Hende, som alle troede, var død, men som i virkeligheden bare prøvede at skjule sig ude i de engelske skove.”</p><p> </p><p>Hans far gjorde omkring og begyndte at gå ned gennem den lille gang.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja, den tanke må jeg så sandelig overveje.”</p><p> </p><p>Han nåede ned til den forseglede dør og bankede sin tryllestav let mod træet.</p><p> </p><p>”Forresten, Draco ...”</p><p> </p><p>Draco, der havde stået og stirret eftertænksomt ned i stengulvet, løftede afventende hovedet. Han så sin far trække et lille armbåndsur op af lommen. Han holdt det ud mellem tommel- og pegefinger, mens han kiggede på det med et frastødt ansigtsudtryk.</p><p> </p><p>”Macnair påstod, at han havde taget det her fra en Muggler, han dræbte for nogle dage siden. Han glemte det inde i mødesalen efter at have vist det til mig.”</p><p> </p><p>Faren kastede uret gennem luften, og Draco gjorde en klodset bevægelse for at gribe det, inden det ramte det hårde stengulv.</p><p> </p><p>”Et Muggler-ur til min Muggler-søn,” mumlede faren. ”Det er kun passende.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco mærkede sine kinder blusse af skam. Faren løftede blot et øjenbryn ved synet.</p><p> </p><p>”Lad os håbe at situationen snart forandrer sig,” sagde han, idet han åbnede døren. ”Jeg vender tilbage så snart, jeg har talt med Ollivander.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco havde vendt blikket mod gulvet. Han hørte døren glide i. Faren havde forladt kælderafdelingen, og han stod nu alene tilbage på gangen.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Et Muggler-ur til min Muggler-søn</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ordene rungede gennem hans hoved.</p><p> </p><p>Han så ned på uret, der hvilede i hans hånd. Klokken var nogle minutter over tre. Det var helt underligt for ham at kunne forholde sig til tiden igen. Han lukkede hånden om det lille objekt. Den tynde, runde glasplade, der lå som en beskyttende hinde om urskiven, var kølig mod hans hud. Han holdt sin knyttede næve op til øret og lyttede til sekundviseren, som bevægede sig med en lav, tikkende lyd.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Et Muggler-ur. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tanken gav ham lyst til at kyle uret ind i væggen. Men han beherskede sig. Selvom han foragtede tanken om at bruge Muggler-ting, var han alligevel taknemmelig for det. Nu kunne han tælle timerne mellem måltiderne, det antal minutter han sov i ... Det havde ganske vist ikke nogen betydning, men det gav ham noget at fokusere på.</p><p> </p><p>Han lukkede øjnene og lyttede endnu engang til lyden af sekundviseren. Den bevægede sig taktfast fremad, sekund for sekund. Han måtte tænke på det som nedtællingen til den dag, hvor han endelig fik sine magiske kræfter tilbage. En nedtælling til det tidspunkt, hvor han igen kunne være nyttig og ikke længere en byrde for sine forældre. Tanken fik ham til at løfte hagen en anelse. Efter det, der var sket i dag, var de kommet tættere på at finde en løsning på hans problem. Tættere end de havde været i månedsvis. Snart ville han være normal igen. Alt sammen takket være ...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Granger.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Et øjeblik havde han helt glemt hende. Han gik hen til døren og skubbede den langsomt op. Hun lå stadig inde på biblioteket, sådan som hun havde gjort for nogle minutter siden, med benene trukket op under sig. Et virvar af krøller lå som et slør over hendes ansigt. Først så det ud, som om hendes krop var fuldkommen livløs, men så bemærkede han, hvordan hendes bryst hævede og sænkede sig.</p><p> </p><p>Han trådte indenfor og gik hen mod hende. Hun reagerede ikke på lyden af hans fodtrin, hvilket fik ham til at spekulere på, om hun var bevidstløs. Da han var nået hen til hende, satte han sig på hug.</p><p> </p><p>”Granger?”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes øjenlåg gled op i samme sekund, som han sagde hendes navn. Det gav et sæt i ham. Ikke på grund af hendes hurtige reaktion, men på grund af blikket, der mødte ham. Det var ikke tindrende og oprørsk som normalt, men derimod fyldt med ligegyldighed.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad? Hvad vil du nu?”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes stemme var lav og hæs. Spørgsmålet kom bag på ham. Hvad ville han egentlig? Hvorfor var han overhovedet gået herind?</p><p> </p><p>Han tøvede et øjeblik.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg ville såmænd bare takke dig for alt det, du har fundet ud af. Det har været meget nyttigt for os.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det var så lidt. Nu hvor du er færdig med at hovere, vil du så ikke være venlig at lade mig være i fred?”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej. Jeg tror, jeg har tænkt mig at blive herinde i et stykke tid,” sagde han og fremtvang et hånligt smil.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor? Du <em>bekymrer </em>dig måske om mig?”</p><p> </p><p>”Selvfølgelig gør jeg ikke det,” hvæsede han, og smilet forsvandt med det samme fra hans læber.</p><p> </p><p>”Nå nej. Det var dumt af mig overhovedet at tro, at du kunne føle medlidenhed med et andet menneske.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun begyndte at røre på sig. Besværligt fik hun løftet overkroppen en smule op fra gulvet. Han kunne ikke undgå at bemærke, hvordan hendes arme skælvede af anstrengelse - eller måske var eftervirkninger af Doloroso-forbandelsen. Han kunne ikke afgøre det. Hun skubbede sig op i siddende stilling, så de sad ansigt til ansigt. Der var tårespor på hendes kinder. Hårstrå klæbede til hendes svedige ansigt, og et par stykker af dem sad fast i hendes mundvig. Hendes øjne var hårde. Det forekom ham lettere at se ind i dem nu end for et par øjeblikke siden, hvor de havde været matte og opgivende.</p><p> </p><p>Der gik et stykke tid, inden det gik op for ham, at han ikke blot kunne lade hendes bemærkning hænge i luften.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg <em>kan </em>føle medlidenhed, Mudderblod. Bare ikke med personer som dig.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun rystede langsomt på hovedet. Krøllerne, der omkransede hendes ansigt, vuggede fra side til side.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg fatter dig ikke,” mumlede hun. ”Har du nogen idé om, hvad din far gjorde mod mig?”</p><p> </p><p>Han blinkede. Han var udmærket klar over, hvad hun var blevet udsat for, eftersom han havde hørt det hele.</p><p> </p><p>”Ikke mindre end det, du fortjente,” mumlede han, men ordene var hule. Tomme. ”Jeg sagde jo til dig, at du skulle lade være med at lyve for ham.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg var nødt til det,” sagde hun. ”Jeg troede, han ville slå mig ihjel, når han havde fået de oplysninger, han havde brug for.”</p><p> </p><p>”Selvfølgelig ville han ikke have gjort det,” sagde han og ignorerede det faktum, at det var præcis det, han også selv havde troet. ”Så længe vi stadig kan have nytte af dig på én eller anden måde, har vi ikke tænkt os at skaffe os af med dig.”</p><p>  </p><p>Hun fnøs.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er nærmest helt rørt.”</p><p> </p><p>Han rynkede brynene en smule. Han brød sig ikke om den nye, sarkastiske udgave af Granger. Faktisk brød han sig ikke om nogen som helst udgave af Granger, men den version af hende, der sad foran ham lige nu, gjorde ham utilpas. Der var en ukarakteristisk hårdhed over hende, som han havde svært ved at forholde sig til.</p><p> </p><p>”Næste gang han dukker op, må du hellere glemme alt om din stolthed, medmindre du har lyst til at gennemgå sådan et smertehelvede én gang til,” sagde han.</p><p> </p><p>Hun rettede sig op.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ligeglad.” Hendes blik fortalte ham, at hun rent faktisk mente det, hun sagde. ”Hvis I har tænkt jer at bruge mig til at få fat på Fred og George, så har jeg tænkt mig at stritte imod så meget, som det overhovedet er muligt.”</p><p> </p><p>Han rullede med øjnene.</p><p> </p><p>”Du er og bliver en tåbelig, naiv Gryffindor.”</p><p> </p><p>”Og du er og bliver en ufølsom og forkælet møgunge. Vi har alle sammen vores laster.”</p><p> </p><p>Af én eller anden grund irriterede hendes ord ham mere, end de burde.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er <em>ikke</em> ufølsom, Granger. Men som jeg lige sagde, fortjener Mugglere ikke medfølelse. Jeg er ligeglad med, hvad folk som dig bliver udsat for.”</p><p> </p><p>”Folk som mig?” Hendes øjne blev hårde. ”Folk som <em>os</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Han mærkede sig selv spænde i kroppen.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad mener du?”</p><p> </p><p>Men det var et tåbeligt spørgsmål. Han vidste kun alt for godt, hvad hun mente.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg mener, at du er præcis ligesom mig nu. Bortset fra at <em>jeg</em> rent faktisk er i stand til at udføre magi. Jeg er en heks, men dig - du er bare en Muggler.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Et Muggler-ur til min Muggler-søn.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ordene masede sig frem i hans bevidsthed endnu engang. Han prøvede forgæves at skubbe dem ud af hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Du er ikke en heks,” bed han. ”Du er en Mudderblod. En vanskabning. Du har ingen som helst ret til magi.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men jeg er stadig i besiddelse af magiske evner,” fastholdt hun. ”Og det er du ikke længere. Hvilket betyder, at du er lige så meget en vanskabning, som jeg er - hvis ikke mere.”</p><p> </p><p>Han knyttede næverne.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er ikke det samme. Mit blod er stadig rent.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men det gør ikke nogen forskel,” sagde Granger. Hendes øjne glimtede af triumf. ”Du hører stadig ind under den samme kategori som mig. Du tilhører den samme samling af ”misfostre”, som jeg gør.”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, jeg gør ikke!”</p><p> </p><p>Vreden skyllede gennem ham med en sådan kraft, at han næsten blev svimmel. Han skulle til at rejse sig fra gulvet, men hun var hurtigere end ham og kom på benene først, på trods af at hun stadig skælvede. Et par sekunder stod hun og stirrede ned på ham, og han hadede fornemmelsen af det. Han skubbede sig selv opad og snublede næsten, da han endelig stod oprejst.</p><p> </p><p>”Jo, du gør. Og din far synes det samme, gør han ikke?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco tog en dyb indånding og prøvede at beherske sig. Hele hans krop dirrede af raseri.</p><p> </p><p>”Lad være med at tale om min far,” knurrede han advarende.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, jeg vil ikke. Jeg <em>så</em>, hvordan han kiggede på dig. Han er tydeligvis ikke særlig glad for situationen. Hvordan føles det at blive set ned på uden nogen som helst grund? Det er ikke særlig rart, er det vel?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er ikke uden grund,” hvæsede han. ”Jeg er en -” Han kunne ikke få ordet ud. ”Jeg er ude af stand til at udføre magi. Selvfølgelig betyder det, at han ser ned på mig!”</p><p> </p><p>”Du havde ingen indflydelse på det, der skete. Det havde jeg heller ikke. Jeg blev født sådan her. Kan du ikke se, at det er fuldstændig det samme?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er ikke det samme!” brølede han og mistede nu fuldkommen fatningen.</p><p> </p><p>Han trådte hen til Granger og tog fat i hende, så hans fingre borede sig hårdt ned i huden på hendes skuldre. Med en voldsom bevægelse trak han hende hen over gulvet og slyngede hende op mod væggen. Inden hun kunne nå at undslippe, naglede han hende fast mod de kolde sten. Hendes vejrtrækning var blevet hurtigere - hun var tydeligvis chokeret over handlingen - men hun stirrede stadig direkte på ham. Hendes øjne tindrede stålsat, og det sejrrige udtryk veg ikke fra hendes ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Du kan ikke skræmme mig, Draco,” sagde hun lavt. ”Ikke efter det din far lige har udsat mig for.”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes rolige stemme provokerede ham blot endnu mere.</p><p> </p><p>”Hør her, Mudderblod,” hvislede han og lænede sig tættere på hende. ”Vi to har <em>intet</em> til fælles. At sidestille dig med en fuldblodsmagiker som mig er en ubalance i den oprindelige verdensorden, forstår du det?”</p><p> </p><p>Han klemte hårdt om hendes skuldre, mens han talte. Hun skar en kort grimasse af smerte, men så ikke bort. Stadig stirrede hun ham direkte ind i øjnene.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg synes, at du begynder at gentage dig selv. Er du ved at løbe tør for argumenter?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg <em>gentager </em>mig selv, fordi jeg prøver at få dig til at indse sandheden,” sagde han og nægtede at bryde øjenkontakten. ”Men det virker til, at du langt fra er så lærenem, som du var i skolen -”</p><p> </p><p>”Sandheden?” Et lille fnys undslap hende. ”Den såkaldte 'sandhed', som du har bygget hele din verden op omkring, er ikke andet end en løgn!”</p><p> </p><p>”Hold din fucking KÆFT!” råbte han.</p><p> </p><p>Han var så rasende, at sorte pletter dansede for øjnene af ham. Hun krympede sig en anelse, men han kunne ikke afgøre, om det var på grund af hans højlydte udbrud, eller om det skyldtes, at han strammede sit tag i hende endnu engang.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis du ikke snart holder din beskidte mund lukket, så sværger jeg, at jeg -”</p><p> </p><p>”At du hvad? Hvad vil du gøre? Låse mig inde igen, bare fordi du ikke kan holde ud at høre på mig? Og du siger, at <em>jeg </em>er svag?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco skar tænder af vrede. Selvom han nærede en usigelig lyst til at gøre lige præcis, hvad hun sagde, kunne han ikke. Det ville betyde, at hun havde ret. At han rent faktisk var så svag, som hun antydede. Fuld af afmagt hævede han hånden og hamrede sin knyttede næve ind i væggen. En smertefuld bølge forplantede sig hele vejen op gennem hans arm.</p><p> </p><p>Med en snerrende lyd skubbede han sig væk fra væggen og stormede ud af lokalet. Han løb hen ad gangen, trådte ind på sit værelse og smækkede døren efter sig.</p><p> </p><p>Rystende af raseri begyndte han at gå frem og tilbage over gulvet. Han prøvede at trække vejret dybt for at berolige sig selv, men det lykkedes ikke. Frustreret smed han sig på sengen og stirrede op i loftet med opspilede, vilde øjne, mens han prøvede at få styr på sine tanker.</p><p> </p><p>Hvorfor gjorde den forbandede Mudderblod ham altid så rasende?</p><p> </p><p>Hun blev ved med at være så ufattelig uforskammet. Han kunne ikke klare, at hun stadig prædikede sådan over for ham. Hvorfor opgav hun ikke snart sine ynkelige vrangforestillinger om, at hun var lige så meget værd som ham? Det var jo latterligt! Han borede fingrene ned i lagnet, så små blodpletter sivede ned i det fine stof.</p><p> </p><p>Han forstod udmærket, at hun ikke kunne gøre for, at hun var et resultat af én eller anden ækel mutation i Mugglernes gener. Men hun kunne i det mindste have holdt sig væk fra magiens verden. Hvad ret havde hun til at komme marcherende ind i på <em>hans </em>territorium og forurene det, sådan som hun gjorde?</p><p> </p><p>Han lukkede øjnene og prøvede at bremse sine overophedede tanker.</p><p> </p><p>Hvorfor var han egentlig blevet så vred? Snart ville han være i stand til at kunne udføre magi igen, og så ville hendes latterlige idéer intet betyde. Alligevel gik hendes ord ham på.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>’Du havde ingen indflydelse på det, der skete. Det havde jeg heller ikke. Jeg blev født sådan her. Kan du ikke se, at det er fuldstændig det samme?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Han åbnede atter øjnene og lod dem glide hvileløst hen over loftet. Han kunne ikke finde et punkt at fæstne blikket ved.</p><p> </p><p>Var det i bund og grund det samme? Og var der virkelig så stor en forskel på, hvem der havde født én, så længe man var i stand til at -</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nej!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Han satte sig op med et sæt og bremsede tanken, inden han kunne nå at tænke den til ende. Hvad havde han gang i? Han havde ikke lyst til at prøve på at forstå hende! Det gjorde ham utilpas bare at overveje, at hun kunne have ret. Han følte sig svimmel, som om han stod foran en afgrund og kiggede ned i et uendeligt mørke. Perler af sved sprang frem på hans pande.</p><p> </p><p>Han spændte i kæben, så tænderne kværnede mod hinanden. Han hadede, at Granger inficerede hans tanker på den måde! Han nægtede at prøve at sætte sig ind i hendes idéer.</p><p> </p><p>Pludselig blev han opmærksom på smerten, der dunkede gennem hans ene hånd. I det øjeblik var han næsten taknemmelig for den. Den gav ham noget andet at fokusere på. Han holdt hånden op mod lyset og studerede den. Blodet sivede frem fra de sprukne skorper på hans knoer.</p><p> </p><p><em>Blod.</em> </p><p> </p><p>Han lod en tommelfinger løbe over knoerne. De røde dråber lavede et tyndt spor mod hans hud. Granger og hans blod havde den samme farve og konsistens. Alligevel var der en kæmpe forskel. Dette var hun dog ikke i stand til at acceptere. Hvor ville alting være meget mere simpelt, hvis bare hun kunne affinde sig med sin plads i verden ...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Jeg er en heks, men dig - du er bare en Muggler.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hendes arrogance gjorde ham rasende. Han fattede ikke, at han i nogle korte sekunder rent faktisk havde haft ondt af hende. Hun fortjente at lide på grund af sit uudholdelige hovmod. Selv i sin tiltale af ham insisterede hun på, at de var ligebyrdige.</p><p>                                                                                                                </p><p>
  <em>'Du kan ikke skræmme mig, Draco.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Behøvede hun at bruge hans fornavn konstant? Det generede ham ud over alle grænser. Det fik det til at lyde, som om hun kendte ham.</p><p> </p><p>Desuden havde han aldrig brugt hendes fornavn ...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hermione.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Navnet borede sig gennem hans bevidsthed. Hans mund formede de enkelte stavelser. Når alt kom til alt, havde hun ikke ret til et navn. Hun burde ikke hedde andet end ’Mudderblod’.</p><p> </p><p>Han sukkede. Langsomt lod han øjenlågene glide i, så omverdenen forsvandt. Efter nogle minutter stilnede hans larmende tanker af, og han kunne endelig mærke søvnen komme snigende og indhylle ham i et behageligt mørke.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Langsomt og modvilligt blev han trukket op fra søvnens dyb.</p><p> </p><p>Sanseindtrykkene kom væltende gennem hans hjerne. Han kunne høre en lyd. Han strakte sig en smule på sengen og spidsede ører. <em>Rislende vand.</em> Lyden gjorde ham opmærksom på, hvor tørstig han var. Sløvt vendte han sig om på siden. Det føltes, som om et par ildkrabber havde besluttet sig for at slå sig ned inde i hans hoved. Hans mund var fuldkommen udtørret, og hans tunge klistrede til ganen. Han klemte øjnene i og prøvede at tvinge sig selv til at falde i søvn igen, men måtte snart opgive det. Han blev nødt til at rejse sig.</p><p> </p><p>Han åbnede øjnene og blinkede et par gange. Det skarpe lys fra loftslampen overvældede ham i nogle sekunder. Hovedpinen fik hans hjerne til at dunke. Hvor lang tid havde han sovet? Med en klodset bevægelse trak han uret op af lommen og kiggede på de små visere. Klokken var ikke mere end lidt over fem. Han havde altså ikke sovet mere end to timer. Han burde se, om han kunne få en nogenlunde normal søvnrytme, nu hvor han kunne holde styr på tiden.</p><p> </p><p>Med en tung bevægelse svingede han benene ud over sengekanten. Han rejste sig fra den bløde madras og brugte et øjeblik på at strække sin krop, hvorefter han forlod værelset. Da han kom ud på gangen, blev den rislende lyd kraftigere. Granger var altså i bad. Det overraskede ham ikke. Hun virkede til at benytte enhver lejlighed til at skylle sig under bruseren.</p><p> </p><p>Han gik ind i køkkenet, åbnede det høje skab og fandt et glas, som han fyldte op med vand. Efter at have drukket nogle grådige slurke, mærkede han den sløve dunken i sit hoved forsvinde. Han satte glasset fra sig på bordet og sukkede tilfreds. I et forsøg på at blive mere vågen holdt han hænderne ind under den kolde vandstråle og sprøjtede nogle dråber op i ansigtet. Fornemmelsen gjorde ham en smule mere klar i hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>Først da bemærkede han, at lyden af rindende vand var stoppet. Han så hen mod badeværelsesdøren og rynkede brynene ved synet, der mødte ham. Han kunne se damp. En fin, hvid stribe af vanddamp strømmede fra badeværelset og ud i køkkenet. Når man betragtede døren på afstand, så det ud, som om den var fuldkommen lukket. Men da han trådte tættere på, kunne han se, at den stod en smule på klem. Granger havde altså ikke lukket den ordentligt.</p><p> </p><p>Dampen slog imod sit ansigt som en varm mur. Han blev helt overrasket over, hvor fantastisk beroligende fornemmelsen var. Han tog en dyb indånding og mærkede den fugtige luft fylde sine næsebor. Den klarhed, der havde lagt sig over hans tanker for nogle øjeblikke siden, forsvandt med det samme, og hans tanker blev igen tågede, som da han lige var vågnet. Han lod øjnene glide i og hengav sig til fornemmelsen af den lindrende duft, der fyldte hans hoved. Den havde en dulmende effekt. Det var en duft, han havde savnet så længe - en sød, beroligende duft af menneske …</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Af Granger.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>En iskold bølge af erkendelse skyllede gennem ham. Hans øjne fløj op.</p><p> </p><p>Det samme gjorde døren.</p><p> </p><p>Granger trådte ud fra badeværelset. Han nåede lige akkurat at opfatte det overraskede glimt i hendes øjne, før hun væltede ind i ham. Et forskrækket råb undslap hendes læber, og hun snublede baglæns efter sammenstødet. Hendes fødder, der stadig var våde efter badet, gled på det glatte stengulv, og hun væltede bagover. Instinktivt greb han ud efter hende, så hendes fald mod jorden blev standset med et ryk.</p><p> </p><p>Draco stirrede på hende, ikke helt bevidst om hvad der egentlig var sket. Der gik noget tid, før det gik op for ham, hvordan de var placeret. Hans ene arm lå om hendes ryg, der var bøjet bagover i en akavet kurve, og hans hånd holdt om hendes skulder. Han så ned i hendes chokerede ansigt, og hun stirrede tilbage på ham med opspilede, brune øjne. Vådt hår klæbede til hendes kinder, der stadig blussede af varmen fra badet, og små dråber løb ned ad hendes hals. Hendes hud var stadig varm og fugtig, og han kunne lugte den søde damp, der strømmede fra den.</p><p> </p><p>Han havde været tæt på Granger før, men denne her gang var det anderledes. Det var ikke ligesom for et par timer siden, hvor han havde snerret hende ind i hovedet, fordi han havde været rasende, og det kunne heller ikke sammenlignes med de gange, hvor han med vilje havde bevæget sig tæt på hende for at skræmme hende.</p><p> </p><p>Lige nu var hun ganske enkelt bare … tæt på.</p><p> </p><p>Fornemmelsen af menneskelig nærhed virkede næsten rystende på ham. Presset fra hendes krop fik hans hjerte til at hamre. Han kunne fornemme varmen fra hendes hud. Han kunne se hver enkelt detalje i hendes ansigt: det svage fregnespor på hendes kinder, de brune nuancer i hendes øjne, de lyserøde læber, som skilte sig, da hun endelig begyndte at tale.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad … du ...”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes perplekse tonefald bragte ham tilbage til virkeligheden igen. Der gik et sæt gennem ham. Rasende trak han hende op at stå.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad fanden laver du, Granger?” spurgte han hvæsende, mens han tog fat om hendes skuldre og ruskede hende som for at sikre sig, at hun stod fast denne her gang.</p><p> </p><p>Hun måbede.</p><p> </p><p>”Og det spørger du <em>mig</em> om?”</p><p> </p><p>”Du kom brasende ind i mig!”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg var i bad! Jeg havde ingen anelse om, at du stod her!” udbrød hun og slog ud med armene.</p><p> </p><p>Bevægelsen gjorde ham opmærksom på, at hans hænder stadig lå på hendes skuldre, og han slap hende hurtigt og trådte et skridt baglæns.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis bare du kunne lade være med at være så fucking klodset ...”</p><p> </p><p>”Det var ikke min skyld,” sagde hun. Et mistænksomt glimt kom til syne i hendes blik. ”Hvorfor stod du overhovedet herude?”</p><p> </p><p>Han blinkede. Hvorfor havde han stået her?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fordi han havde sniffet hendes duft som én eller anden junkie … </em>
</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg <em>stod</em> ikke herude. Jeg var på vej <em>ind</em> på badeværelset. Jeg vidste ikke, du var derinde.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det var jo det, jeg sagde,” mumlede hun.</p><p> </p><p>Han rynkede panden.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad?”</p><p> </p><p>”Kan du ikke huske, at jeg sagde, at vi skulle deles om nøglen? Det foreslog jeg netop for, at vi skulle undgå situationer som den her.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis bare du så dig lidt bedre for, ville det ikke være noget problem,” bed han.</p><p> </p><p>Hun sukkede og rystede opgivende på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco … kan vi ikke bare aftale, at vi deles om nøglen fra nu af?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det kan du godt glemme, Granger. Jeg <em>deler </em>ikke noget med en Mudderblod.”</p><p> </p><p>Bemærkningen fik en skygge til at lægge sig over hendes ansigt. Hun pressede læberne sammen og gjorde omkring, så en kaskade af små dråber blev slynget gennem luften.</p><p> </p><p>”Fint.”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes nøgne fødder klappede mod gulvet, mens hun gik hen ad gangen. Efter hun var forsvundet ind på sit værelse, kunne han stadig se de våde fodspor, hun havde efterladt på fliserne.</p><p> </p><p>Og han kunne stadig fornemme den søde duft af hende, der hang i luften omkring ham.</p><p> </p><p>Han stormede ind på sit værelse og smækkede døren efter sig, men selv derinde kunne han ikke undslippe duften. Der var ingen vinduer; ingen måder at lufte ud på. Han var tvunget til at ligge i sin seng, mens hans sanser og tanker konstant blev invaderet af mindet om Granger.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Morskab</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione stod under bruseren.</p><p> </p><p>Hun gnubbede sine arme med sæbe og lod vandet fosse over dem, hvorefter hun studerede huden i nogle lange sekunder. Den var stadig dækket af rødlige ridser og blå mærker. Underligt at de ikke snart forsvandt. Hun lod en fingerspids glide over én af de rifter, hun havde fået, da hun havde krattet sig selv, mens hun led under Doloroso-forbandelsen. Berøringen sved en smule.</p><p> </p><p>Hun sukkede og trådte ud af den lille brusekabine.</p><p> </p><p>Havde Lucius Malfoy nogen som helst anelse om, hvor megen smerte han havde påført hende? Hendes mave trak sig sammen, da hun huskede Dracos ord fra tidligere …</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>’Han har megen erfaring hvad angår tortur. Især efter sit ophold i Azkaban.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tanken om, at vagterne i Azkaban kunne finde på at pine fangerne i troldmandsfængslet bare for underholdningens skyld, fik det til at vende sig i hende. Selvom fangerne havde begået utilgivelige forbrydelser, var der ingen, der fortjente at lide på den måde. Desuden var der sommetider sket misforståelser, der gjorde, at det var de forkerte, der blev spærret inde. For eksempel Sirius og Hagrid.</p><p> </p><p>Hun havde set billeder af Sirius som ung. Dengang havde han været meget smuk. Der måtte være sket virkelig uhyrlige ting med ham under hans ophold i Azkaban, siden hans skønhed havde falmet så markant. Men Sirius havde aldrig fortalt, præcis hvad der var sket inde i fængslet. De få gange, folk havde nævnt Azkaban i hans påhør, havde han lukket af øjeblikkeligt. Og nu var det for sent at spørge ham om noget som helst.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione trak et håndklæde ned fra ét af de varme rør og svøbte det om sin krop. Tanken om troldmandsfængslet blev ved med at dukke op inde i hendes hoved, og hun skælvede på trods af den varme damp, der omgav hende. Hun greb endnu et håndklæde og viklede det om sit våde hår. Hun havde ikke lyst til at vide, hvad der foregik derinde. Hun havde brug for at tænke på noget mere simpelt.</p><p> </p><p><em>Draco</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hun rynkede brynene. Hvorfor var hans navn det første, der faldt hende ind? Draco var langt fra simpel.</p><p> </p><p>Hun begyndte at tørre sit hår. Hun lænede sig forover, mens hun gnubbede det ihærdigt med håndklædet.</p><p> </p><p>Lige siden hun havde konfronteret Draco med hans status som Fuser, havde han været ekstra pirrelig. Han henvendte sig næsten ikke til hende længere, og hver gang, hun talte til ham, gav han hende en bidende svar. Nå, men det var ikke hendes problem. Hun skulle med glæde holde sig på lang afstand af ham.</p><p> </p><p>Hun hængte håndklædet tilbage på røret og trak i tøjet, hvorefter hun gik hen mod døren, som hun nu bemærkede, stod på klem. Underligt. Hun var sikker på, at hun havde lukket den, da hun gik ind.</p><p> </p><p>Hun tøvede pludselig. Forsigtigt skubbede hun døren op, bare et par centimeter, og spejdede ud i køkkenet. Der var ingen derude. Et suk undslap hende. Hun rystede på hovedet ad sig selv. Det var latterligt af hende at tro, at Draco havde stået derude. Hun havde ikke glemt, hvad han havde sagt til hende, dagen efter hun var ankommet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Hvad rager det mig, om du tager et bad? Tror du, det interesserer mig?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hun rødmede stadig, når hun tænkte på de ord. Ikke fordi hun <em>ønskede</em>, at han skulle føle sig fristet til at kigge på hende. Nej - det var hans nedladende tonefald, der havde fået hendes ansigt til at brænde af harme og ydmygelse.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Jeg ville ikke engang røre dig, selv hvis dit blod var rent. Om jeg begriber, hvordan nogen kan finde dig tiltrækkende.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Han havde ikke behøvet at tale til hende, som om hun var et ækelt misfoster. Hun var <em>ikke</em> ækel. Det vidste hun, at hun ikke var. Hun huskede sine skolekammeraters lamslåede miner, da de så hende til Juleballet på fjerde år. Det var én af de eneste gange, hvor de havde betragtet hende som en pige og ikke som et omvandrende opslagsværk. Hun havde bevist, at hun sagtens kunne måle sig med Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown og de andre piger på hendes årgang.</p><p> </p><p>Og det havde været en fantastisk aften. Lige indtil Ron havde ødelagt det hele.</p><p> </p><p>Hun virrede med hovedet. Hun nægtede at tænke på Ron. Eller sit udseende. Hvad betød hendes udseende, når hun sad fanget her? Der var alligevel ingen, der kunne se hende.</p><p> </p><p><em>Desuden,</em> tænkte hun og trådte ud på gangen, <em>var der vigtigere ting at tænke på.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Har du tænkt dig at spise noget, Granger?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blinkede åndsfraværende med øjnene.</p><p> </p><p>”Hallo? Granger!”</p><p> </p><p>Dracos højlydte stemme fik hende til at fokusere. Hun drejede hovedet og stillede skarpt på omgivelserne. Han sad på den anden side af bordet og stirrede på hende. Hun undrede sig over vreden i hans blik. Så vidt hun kunne huske, havde hun ikke gjort noget for at provokere ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ikke sulten,” sagde hun.</p><p> </p><p>Hun kastede et ligegyldigt blik på sin tallerken. Orange suppe, sandsynligvis lavet på gulerødder. En enkelt skive groft brød var placeret på kanten af tallerkenen, og flere som den lå i en lille brødkurv midt på bordet.</p><p> </p><p>Hun så hen på Draco, der kørte skeen rundt i den tynde substans uden noget som helst tegn på, at han selv havde tænkt sig at spise noget af den.</p><p> </p><p>”De sender ikke engang ordentlig mad ned til os,” mumlede han surt.</p><p> </p><p>Hun kvalte sin lyst til at rulle med øjnene. Maden var udmærket. Men hun havde selvfølgelig ingen anelse om, hvad han var vant til at få serveret. Stegte duer? Sjældne, eksotiske frugter? Hun forestillede sig Draco henslængt på en divan, mens en husalf madede ham og efterfølgende tørrede ham om munden med et fint kniplingslommetørklæde. Det mentale billede fik hende til at undertrykke et fnis.</p><p> </p><p>Den virkelige Draco stod i skarp kontrast til hendes komiske forestilling.</p><p> </p><p>Lige nu stirrede han grublende ned i suppen. Hun spekulerede på, hvad han mon tænkte på. Hans øjne var formørkede, ligesom hendes uden tvivl havde været det for nogle sekunder siden. Hun havde siddet fordybet i overvejelser om fremtiden og var faktisk glad for, at Draco havde afbrudt hende. Alle forstyrrelser var velkomne, når alternativet var, at hun var opslugt af tanken om sine venners død.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fred, George ...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>”Hey, Granger!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco knipsede med fingrene få meter fra hendes ansigt. Der gik et sæt igennem hende. Atter vendte hun tilbage til nuet og så hen på ham. Der var stadigvæk et skær af vrede at spore i hans blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Har du virkelig ikke tænkt dig at spise noget?” spurgte han.</p><p> </p><p>Hun rynkede brynene. Hvorfor var han så optaget af, om hun spiste noget? Hun stirrede ned på tallerkenen og indså, at al appetit havde forladt hende, og at lysten til at spise sandsynligvis ikke ville vende tilbage foreløbig.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg tror, jeg springer over den her gang,” sagde hun. ”Du kan få min portion.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco, der havde lagt an til at begyndte på måltidet, sænkede skeen, der var få centimeter fra hans læber. En hånlig grimasse gled hen over hans ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Som om jeg har tænkt mig at spise noget, du har rørt ved.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har ikke <em>rørt </em>ved det,” sagde hun irriteret. ”Jeg har højst <em>kigget </em>på suppen.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det kan godt være.” Ondskaben sydede i hans blik. ”Men hvem ved, hvilke bakterier der kan være fløjet ned i den, når den har stået så tæt på dig.”</p><p> </p><p>Raseriet greb hende, før hun vidste af det. Det løb som ild gennem hendes blod.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Så han var bange for ”bakterier”? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hun greb ud efter skeen, der lå foran hende. Uden at hun egentlig selv var klar over, hvad hun gjorde, proppede hun den ind i munden, hvorefter hun kastede den mod hans tallerken. Det skinnende stykke bestik landede midt i suppen med et 'plask', og en kaskade af dråber sprøjtede ud til alle sider.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad fanden har du <em>gang i</em>?” brølede Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Han rykkede bagud med så voldsom en bevægelse, at hun et kort øjeblik troede, at han ville vælte på stolen.</p><p> </p><p>Hun rejste sig hurtigt, chokeret over sin egen handling. Nervøs for, hvad konsekvenserne ville være, spændte hun i kroppen. Men så faldt hendes blik atter på Draco. Hans ansigt glinsede. Klatter af gulerodssuppe klistrede til hans hud. Små, orange dråber løb gennem hans hår og dryppede ned på hans skjorte, der var dækket af pletter. Han så helt og aldeles grinagtig ud.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione brast i latter.</p><p> </p><p>Draco sprang op.</p><p> </p><p>”Så du synes, det er morsomt, hva’ Granger? Du synes, det er sjovt, at du har ødelagt min frokost?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun vidste, at hun burde tage sig sammen, men hun kunne ikke stoppe med at grine. Det var umuligt at tage hans vrede seriøst, når han så sådan ud. Hun grinede så meget, at det gjorde ondt, og hun måtte støtte sig til bordkanten for ikke at dratte om på gulvet og overgive sig til latterkramperne. Det var flere måneder siden hun sidst havde grinet så meget.</p><p> </p><p>Hun stirrede ned i bordpladen, indtil hun igen havde fået kontrol over sig selv. Så hævede hun hovedet og så hen på Draco, hvis øjne lynede. Hun forsøgte at trække vejret dybt. Hendes åndedræt vibrerede stadig af aftagende latter.</p><p> </p><p>Draco hævede hånden og tørrede et par dråber væk fra sin ene kind. Først nu begyndte en følelse af kold alvor at brede sig i hendes krop. Han fandt tydeligvis ikke den lille episode lige så underholdende som hun. Fyldt med en pludselig uro trådte hun baglæns og gjorde sig instinktivt klar til at flygte. Draco lænede sig en smule forover, og hun så ham spænde musklerne i overkroppen.</p><p> </p><p>”Det kommer du til at fortryde ...” hvislede han.</p><p> </p><p>Hendes hjerte bankede voldsomt. Hun overvejede, om hun kunne slippe forbi ham, hvis hun løb alt, hvad hun overhovedet kunne. Nej. Han ville være hurtigere end hende. Det havde han bevist før. Hun holdt blikket stift rettet mod ham, mens hun forberedte sig på det værste.</p><p> </p><p>Hun nåede knap nok at blinke, før han bevægede sig. Men han stormede ikke hen mod hende, sådan som hun havde forventet. I stedet greb han om sin ske og stak den ned suppen, hvorefter han med en skarp bevægelse slyngede et væld af dråber gennem luften. Hun nåede ikke at hæve hånden for at skærme sig, før de ramte hende lige midt i ansigtet. Overrumplet trådte hun endnu et skridt bagud.</p><p> </p><p>”Du ...” begyndte hun desorienteret.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smilede skævt.</p><p> </p><p>”Nu er du nok ikke længere så kæphøj.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun tog sig til håret og mærkede, hvordan det klistrede. En varm dråbe løb ned ad hendes hals, og hun tørrede den væk med en ligegyldig bevægelse, mens hun kneb øjnene sammen.</p><p> </p><p>Lynsnart sprang hun frem mod bordet.</p><p> </p><p>Hun dyppede skeen ned i den dybe tallerken og slyngede en skefuld suppe tilbage mod ham. Men denne gang var han klar. Han dukkede sig, så han var skjult af bordet, og de mange dråber fløj hen over hovedet på ham. Inden hun kunne nå at dyppe skeen i tallerkenen igen, havde han rejst sig og fyret en ny skefuld af sted. Hermione sprang til siden og mærkede dråberne sprøjte mod skulderen. Hurtigt greb hun ud efter et stykke brød og kylede det mod ham. Brødskiven ramte ham på siden af hovedet, og han tog sig til kinden. Noget, der mindede om et imponeret smil, bredte sig på hans ansigt. Han bøjede sig forover og gjorde sig klar til at sende endnu en skefuld suppe af sted …</p><p> </p><p>De sprang frem og tilbage i det lille køkken og bekrigede hinanden med suppe – som efterhånden var blevet kold – og klumper af tørt brød. Det var lige meget, hvor latterlig situationen var. Ingen af dem stoppede op for at tænke over det.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione kunne ikke lade være med at le, mens hun hoppede omkring på køkkengulvet. Der var noget fantastisk ukompliceret ved deres lille madkrig. Noget simpelt og uskyldigt, som hun havde savnet i flere måneder. Det sidste halve år havde alting været overskygget af en kvælende alvor. Men lige nu tænkte hun ikke på jagten på Horcruxer, Fønixordenen eller Fred og Georges skæbne. Hun var bare opslugt af at oversprøjte Draco Malfoy med gulerodssuppe.</p><p> </p><p>Til sidst løb Draco tør for suppe. Hans øjne scannede hurtigt lokalet for mere ammunition, men der var ikke noget tilbage. Al suppen var spredt ud over køkkenet. Det løb ned af væggene, lå i små pytter på gulvet eller klistrede til deres tøj.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione så ned på sin tallerken. På dens bund var der et par enkelte skefulde tilbage. Hun så hen på Draco, der også havde bemærket det. Med en brat bevægelse greb hun ud efter tallerkenen, men Draco var allerede på vej over mod hende, og i løbet af få sekunder nåede han over på den anden side af bordet. Hun sprang baglæns med tallerkenen i favnen, men han hev den ud af hendes greb. Hans hånd var dog så fugtig af suppe, at porcelænet smuttede mellem fingrene på ham, og tallerkenen faldt til jorden og splintredes.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione kiggede på de hvide porcelænsstykker, der lå spredt ud over køkkengulvet. Hun lod blikket over resten af det suppeplettede køkkenet.</p><p> </p><p>”Skal vi kalde det for uafgjort?” foreslog hun.</p><p> </p><p>Dracos mundvig slog en krølle. Hans ellers så blege kinder havde antaget en svag rødlig kulør.</p><p> </p><p>”Aldrig i livet.”</p><p> </p><p>Før hun vidste af det, havde han grebet hende om skuldrene. Hun bed tænderne sammen og forventede, at han ville skubbe hende ind i køkkenvæggen, men det skete ikke. I stedet førte han hende blot baglæns, indtil hendes ryg stødte let mod stenene.</p><p> </p><p>Hendes øjne blev store, da hun så ham trække et stykke brød op af lommen. <em>Hvor udspekuleret</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Søgende bevægede hun hænderne langs væggen, indtil hun mærkede en klat suppe mod sin ene håndflade. Hun fangede dråberne med fingerspidserne og slyngede dem mod Draco. De ramte ham på kinden, og han blinkede et par gange.</p><p> </p><p>”Snedigt, Granger, men jeg vinder.”</p><p> </p><p>Han tog fat om hendes underarm. Hun prøvede at løsne hans fingre med sin anden hånd, hvilket blot resulterede i, at han greb om begge hendes håndled.</p><p> </p><p>”Hey, unfair!” udbrød hun og vred sig en smule. ”Slip mig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg skal nok lade dig gå, hvis bare du indrømmer, at <em>jeg</em> har vundet.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun løftede hagen i en overdreven højtidelig protest.</p><p> </p><p>”Aldrig.”</p><p> </p><p>Han tvang hendes arme opad og holdt begge hendes håndled fast mod muren. Så førte han brødet op over hendes hoved. Langsomt begyndte han at smuldre det, så små brødstumper faldt ned i hendes hår. Hun virrede med hovedet og prøvede endnu engang at gøre sig fri. Krummerne kriblede mod hendes ansigt og hals, og hun smilede ufrivilligt.</p><p> </p><p>”Du kan godt glemme det,” mumlede hun, mens hun spidsede læberne og prøvede at puste et par brødkrummer væk fra sin næse.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smilede fornøjet.</p><p> </p><p>”Kom nu, Granger, det er ikke så svært.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun missede med øjnene mod krummerne, der blev ved med at falde, og gjorde endnu et kast med hovedet i et forsøg på at ryste dem af sig, men det var forgæves. De små brødstumper regnede ned over hende, kildede mod hendes hud, trillede ned gennem halsudskæringen på hendes kjole …</p><p> </p><p>”Okay, <em>okay</em>, du vinder!” udbrød hun.</p><p> </p><p>Hun så ned i gulvet, irriteret over nederlaget. Med det samme mærkede hun, hvordan Dracos tag om hendes håndled slappedes. Hun sukkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Nu har jeg sagt det. Er du så tilfreds?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun skulle til at gøre sig fri, men så mærkede hun til sin overraskelse, at han spændte sit greb igen.</p><p> </p><p>”Ikke helt ...”</p><p> </p><p>Der var noget i hans tonefald, der fik hende til at se op. Hans stemme lød mærkelig. Hun kneb øjnene sammen og mødte hans blik, men hun kunne ikke sætte fingeren på, præcis hvad det var, der var anderledes. De grå øjne skinnede svagt, og han havde rynket brynene en smule. Det var umuligt for hende at afkode ansigtsudtrykket.</p><p> </p><p>Et mentalt fnys undslap hende. Guderne måtte vide, hvad han havde gang i, men én ting var helt sikkert: han skulle ikke tro, at han kunne få overtaget mere, end han havde i forvejen. Hurtigt vristede hun sig fri af hans greb og trådte forbi ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er bare ærgerligt, for jeg har ikke tænkt mig at sige mere.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun lod blikket løbe rundt i køkkenet. Først nu så hun for alvor, hvor meget deres lille madkamp havde svinet det til. Hun skævede til Draco.</p><p> </p><p>”Du burde tilkalde Libby og få hende til at gøre rent herinde.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco blinkede et par gange, hvorefter hans blik blev mere nærværende. Et beslutsomt udtryk bredte sig på hans ansigt, og han nikkede kort og gik ned af den lille gang, sandsynligvis for at tilkalde husalfen, sådan som hun havde set ham gøre et par gange tidligere. Hun pressede læberne sammen et øjeblik, men overvandt så sin tøven:</p><p> </p><p>”Tak.”</p><p> </p><p>Han stoppede op og så tilbage på hende, tydeligvis overrasket.</p><p> </p><p>”Det var … sjovt.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun gjorde en akavet håndbevægelse for at understrege det sidste ord.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja. Men det forandrer intet mellem os, Granger.”</p><p> </p><p>”Selvfølgelig ikke.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg mener det.”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes mund fortrak sig et bittert smil. Selvom hun ikke var overbevist, gad hun ikke bruge tid på at skændes med ham nu. I stedet gik hun ind på badeværelset. Det ville tage noget tid for hende at få vasket resterne af suppe og brødkrummer ud af håret.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Et par dage senere sad Hermione ude i køkkenet og underholdt sig selv ved at tælle gulvfliser. Hun vippede en smule på stolen, mens hun skævede til døren til Dracos værelse. Han tilbragte usædvanlig megen tid derinde i disse dage. Hun kunne høre, at han gik rundt derinde, og hun stirrede på dørhåndtaget og ventede på, at det skulle bevæge sig, men intet skete. Måske havde han tænkt sig at tilbringe hele dagen derinde.</p><p> </p><p>Hendes hoved skød til siden, da den forseglede dør forenden ad gangen begyndte at knirke. Hun rejste sig fra stolen. Tanken om Lucius Malfoys kolde, grå øjne fik hendes hals til at snøre sig sammen. Hun bad til, at det ikke var ham, der vendte tilbage.</p><p> </p><p>Døren gled op med en tung bevægelse. Hermione drog et lettelsens suk.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa Malfoy trådte ind i kælderafdelingen.</p><p> </p><p>Det blonde hår hang løst ned over hendes skuldre, og hænderne holdt hun en kostbar taske. Det forekom Hermione, at der hang en nærmest <em>aristokratisk</em> aura om kvinden. Hun tog et par skridt hen ad gangen og stoppede op, da hun så Hermione stå ude i køkkenet. De kølige, blå øjne granskede Hermione fra top til tå, og Hermione følte sig pludselig ekstremt selvbevidst.</p><p> </p><p>”Hermione Granger,” sagde Narcissa. ”Det er vist første gang, vi mødes officielt.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione mumlede bekræftende og skiftede akavet vægten fra det ene ben til det andet. Den grådkvalte Narcissa, hun havde oplevet for nogle uger siden, stod i skarp kontrast til den ranke og kontrollerede kvinde, der stod foran hende nu.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa gjorde et lille nik.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg sætter pris på det, du arbejder på at gøre for min søn.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione vidste ikke, hvad hun skulle sige. Hun havde ikke haft noget valg i forbindelse med at hjælpe Draco, og alligevel følte hun sig taknemmelig for ordene. Næsten mod sin vilje gengældte hun nikket, mens hun bandede indvendigt af sig selv for ikke at kunne afsky Narcissa Malfoy lige så meget, som hun afskyede hendes mand.</p><p> </p><p>I nogle sekunder så de blot på hinanden. Det var, som om der lå en usynlig barriere mellem dem. Uanset hvor meget Hermione hadede at indrømme det, følte hun sig underlegen i sammenligning med Narcissas fornemme fremtoning.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg kom for at se Draco,” sagde Narcissa så.</p><p> </p><p>Før Hermione kunne nå at sige noget, gik døren ind til Dracos værelse op, og den omtalte trådte ud på gangen. Hans tøj var krøllet, og hans hår var så uglet, at det et kort øjeblik mindede Hermione om Harrys.</p><p> </p><p>”Mor … Hvad laver du her?”</p><p> </p><p>Han glattede et par hårstrå med fingrene, tydeligvis flov over at han ikke så mere præsentabel ud.</p><p>Ligesom sidst, da Hermione havde hørt de to tale sammen, opfattede hun med det samme en ændring i Dracos tonefald. Han lød næsten sårbar.</p><p> </p><p>”Er det nu forbudt for en mor at ville se sin søn engang imellem?” spurgte Narcissa. Der var et strejf af irritation at spore i hendes stemme. ”Selvom din far virker til at mene, at der er noget foragteligt forbundet med at besøge dig, betyder det ikke, at jeg deler hans opfattelse.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione så fra Draco til Narcissa, som netop i dette øjeblik lod til at blive klar over, at hun havde delt en del af sit privatliv med en fremmed.</p><p> </p><p>”Miss Granger, vil du være så venlig at forlade os?” Det var ikke så meget en anmodning, som det var en ordre. ”Jeg vil gerne snakke med min søn i enrum.”</p><p> </p><p>”Selvfølgelig.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione vidste ikke, hvad der fik hende til øjeblikkeligt at acceptere kvindens krav og forlade køkkenet. Hvis det havde været Lucius Malfoy, ville hun sandsynligvis have protesteret. Men der var noget anderledes ved Narcissa. Hun var den første, der havde undladt at fornærme hende og i stedet havde behandlet hende med noget, der mindede om respekt.</p><p> </p><p>Hun gik ind på sit værelse og sørgede omhyggeligt for ikke at se tilbage på de to personer, der stod på gangen. Ligesom sidst havde hun på fornemmelsen, at hun ikke burde overvære deres møde. Alligevel kunne hun ikke lade være med at presse øret mod døren, efter hun havde lukket den bag sig.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er okay, Mor ...”</p><p> </p><p>Dracos stemme var både kærlig og en smule utålmodig.</p><p> </p><p>”Er du sikker? Du ser en smule bleg ud.”</p><p> </p><p>Eftersom medlemmerne af Malfoy-familien var de blegeste individer, hun kendte, virkede Narcissas ord meget komiske i Hermiones ører.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har det fint,” forsikrede Draco. ”Men hvad med jer?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun kunne høre, hvordan Narcissa tøvede.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi klarer os, selvom det ikke er nemt. Din far har stadig ikke genvundet Mørkets Herres gunst ...” En pause. ”Men vi klarer os, ligesom vi altid har gjort.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg ville ønske, det ikke var sådan. Jeg ville ønske, der var noget, jeg kunne gøre.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det ved jeg.”</p><p> </p><p>”Når jeg får min magi tilbage, skal jeg nok genoprette vores ære. Det sværger jeg.”</p><p> </p><p>Dracos stemme var kun en hvisken, og alligevel kunne Hermione fornemme den brændende beslutsomhed bag ordene.</p><p> </p><p>Der blev stille i nogle sekunder.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan går det med fars plan?” spurgte han så.</p><p> </p><p>Hjertet sank i livet på Hermione. Det var lykkedes hende at fortrænge tankerne om</p><p> </p><p>”Han håber på at kunne føre den ud i livet snart. Mørkets Herre planlægger at forlade Malfoy Manor om nogle uger. Han vil sætte alle kræfter ind på at finde Potter. De fleste her på stedet tager med ham.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men I bliver tilbage?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja. Din far og jeg bliver tilbage, og det samme gør et par af din fars kollegaer. Vi skal bevogte hovedkvarteret, så Ordenen ikke opdager, at stedet egentlig er forladt.”</p><p> </p><p>”Og så har Far tænkt sig at forhøre Ollivander ...”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione kunne ikke se Narcissa, men hun var sikker på, at kvinden nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis alt går vel, kan han hjælpe med at løse dit problem.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det har han bare af at kunne,” mumlede Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione kunne høre, hvordan Narcissa rørte uroligt på sig.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg må se at komme tilbage. Men inden jeg går, synes jeg, du skal have den her.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rynkede brynene, mens hun spekulerede på, hvad Narcissa talte om. Så kom hun i tanke om, at kvinden havde haft en taske med sig. Eftersom hun ikke kunne forestille sig, at Narcissa havde til hensigt at forære Draco en dametaske, var det mere sandsynligt, at hun hentydede til noget, der befandt sig nede i den.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad er det?”</p><p> </p><p>”Lad mig forstørre den, så skal du se.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione kvalte sin lyst til at skubbe døren op og kigge ud på gangen.</p><p> </p><p>”Mor ...” At dømme ud fra Dracos stemme var han tydeligvis lamslået. Han var stille i nogle sekunder. ”Hvorfor har du ikke givet mig den tidligere?”</p><p> </p><p>Han lød næsten forarget.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg vidste ikke, om den ville gøre mere skade end gavn. Åh, Draco, jeg ville ikke have dig til at sidde hernede og tage alverdens bekymringer på dine skuldre.”</p><p> </p><p>”Tror du ikke, at jeg gør det allerede?” Det virkede til, at Draco ikke længere kunne holde sin frustration tilbage. ”Det ville ikke have ændret noget som helst! Faktisk ville det have været bedre. Så kunne jeg i det mindste have fulgt bare en lille smule med i, hvad der foregik deroppe. Har du den mindste anelse om, hvor forfærdelig uvidenheden kan være?”</p><p> </p><p>En uudholdelig stilhed fulgte hans ord. Hermione lyttede med tilbageholdt åndedræt. Så brød Draco omsider tavsheden.</p><p> </p><p>”Undskyld, Mor ...” Han lød oprigtigt beklagende. ”Jeg er ikke vred. Jeg forstår udmærket, hvorfor du tænkte sådan.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg ville jo bare undgå, at du skulle bekymre dig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det ved jeg.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg troede -”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er okay. Jeg er glad for, at du tog den med i dag. Tak.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione var næsten sikker på, at de omfavnede hinanden i den følgende pause.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg må tilbage nu,” gentog Narcissa. ”Hvis jeg er heldig, kan jeg komme på besøg engang om et par dage.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det håber jeg.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione hørte Narcissas høje hæle klikke skarpt mod stengulvet. Derefter fulgte den velkendte lyd af den tunge dør, der gled op.</p><p> </p><p>”Farvel, min skat.”</p><p> </p><p>Så lukkede døren med et tungt 'klik', og lyden af fodtrin forsvandt.</p><p> </p><p>Få sekunder efter hørte Hermione en skrattende lyd ude fra køkkenet. Hun blinkede forbavset, da en syngende kvindestemme bølgede gennem luften. Med det samme blev hun suget tilbage i tiden til én af de mange somre, hvor hun havde befundet sig i Vindelhuset. Hun huskede, hvordan Mrs. Weasley havde tysset på sin sønner for at få ro til at lytte til ’Heksetimen’. Også nu lød Celestina Himmelflugts stemme helt vidunderlig. Den snoede sig ind gennem nøglehullet og kildede Hermione i øret.</p><p> </p><p>Hun smilede svagt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>En troldmandsradio.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Dissonans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En bølge af varm damp slog mod Dracos ansigt. Han blinkede et par gange, indtil den hvide sky havde forladt hans synsfelt. Granger tonede igen frem inde på badeværelsesgulvet. Vanddampen smøg sig om hendes krops bløde kurver, og små dråber faldt fra hendes hår og landede lydløst på fliserne under hende. Han prøvede at synke, men hans hals var så tør, at det var umuligt.</p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Han vidste udmærket, at han burde rive blikket væk fra hende. Han var klar over, hvor forkert det var. Alligevel kunne han ikke lade være. Det var umuligt for ham at begribe, hvorfor han var så optaget af synet. Der var intet specielt ved Granger. Hendes krop var almindelig, hendes ansigt fuldstændig ordinært. Han havde set adskillige piger, der så bedre ud (og han havde været sammen med de fleste af dem). Hun var på ingen måde et særsyn. Så hvorfor stod han her, helt og aldeles opslugt af hende? Han havde ingen anelse om det, men hans fødder var som naglet til jorden. Han kunne ikke flytte sig så meget som en centimeter.</p><p> </p><p>Granger så sig om inde på badeværelset. Hun greb et håndklæde og begyndte at gnubbe det mod sin hud. Det fascinerede ham, hvor naturlige hendes bevægelser var. Når han så hende normalt, var hun altid anspændt. Men lige nu var hun fuldkommen afslappet. Hun bevægede sig langsomt og … han ville næsten kalde det 'yndefuldt', hvis ikke det var for det faktum, at et sådant ord var aldeles inkompatibelt med Granger.</p><p> </p><p>Han hadede, at han stod og stirrede på hende, hadede det så kraftigt, at det fik blodet til at brænde i hans årer. Men hadet var ikke rettet mod hende - det var rettet mod ham selv. Han væmmedes ved, at han fandt hende tiltrækkende.</p><p> </p><p>Med en kraftanstrengelse vendte han ryggen til døren.</p><p> </p><p>Hvordan kunne han være så svag? Hvordan kunne en simpel Muggler reducere ham til <em>det her</em>?</p><p> </p><p>Deres lille madkamp for nogle dage siden havde kun gjort alting værre. Det kunne godt være, at han havde fået hende til at indrømme, at han havde vundet, men han følte sig som taberen i det her syge spil, som hun spillede med ham uden overhovedet at være klar over det. Han havde stået helt tæt på hende og mærket hende vride sig mod hans krop. Stadig kunne han genkalde sig hendes blussende kinder og måden, hvorpå hendes bryst havde hævet og sænket sig …</p><p> </p><p>Duften af Granger hang omkring ham. Selvom han stod med ryggen til, kunne han stadig se hende for sig. <em>Fuck</em>. Han var så ophidset, at det gjorde ondt. Han forestillede sig, hvordan hun lod hænderne løbe over sin damp-omkransede krop, hvordan hendes fingre gled over den bløde, hvide hud …</p><p> </p><p>Hans tanker blev afbrudt af en lavmælt puslen. Granger var ved at klæde sig på, indså han. Hurtigt skubbede han døren i og sneg sig tilbage til værelset.</p><p> </p><p>Han smed sig på sengen. Begæret bølgede stadig gennem ham. Konturerne af Grangers krop syntes at aftegne sig mod loftet. For at undslippe synet lod han øjnene glide i.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Det her måtte ikke ske igen. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Senere den dag sad han ude i køkkenet.</p><p> </p><p>Han trak sit skjorteærme tilbage og så på armbåndsuret. Klokken var ét minut i tolv. Han trommede med fingrene mod bordpladen, mens han ventede på, at frokostmåltidet blev serveret. Efter et stykke tid gled døren ind til det lille bibliotek op, og Granger trådte ud på gangen. Hun var så dybt optaget af den bog, hun holdt i hænderne, at hun ikke lod til at bemærke ham. Hendes hår lå om hendes hoved som to tykke gardiner.</p><p> </p><p>Uden at sige noget satte hun sig i stolen over for ham. Han havde lyst til at henvende sig til hende for at flytte hendes fokus hen på ham, men han holdt sig tilbage.</p><p> </p><p>Han vendte opmærksomheden mod sekundviseren, der netop i dette øjeblik passerede tolv. Der lød et lavt 'plop'. To tallerkener dukkede op ud af den blå luft, sådan som de gjorde hver dag. Han gav sig til at inspicere måltidet. Et stykke brød, noget frugt og et glas mælk. Med andre ord: det sædvanlige. Han gav sig til at spise med øjnene hvilende på Granger. Efter noget tid fornemmede hun hans blik, og så op fra den tykke bog.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad?” spurgte hun.</p><p> </p><p>”Skal du ikke have noget at spise?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er lige ved at læse.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad læser du?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er en bog om, hvordan runemagi kan forstærke besværgelser,” sagde hun, tydeligvis forundret over hans interesse. ”Vidste du, at indgraveringer i tryllestave kan hjælpe til at -”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg bad ikke om detaljer, Granger,” afbrød han hende.</p><p> </p><p>Hun bed sig i læben. Et lavt, opgivende suk undslap hende. Han stirrede hypnotiseret på de hvide tandmærker, der kort var at skimte på hendes lyserøde underlæbe. Ophidselsen piskede som ild gennem hans blod, stærkt efterfulgt af vrede. Han havde lyst til at gøre skade på sig selv for at få de ækle følelser til at forsvinde.</p><p> </p><p>Han rakte ud efter radioen, der stod midt på bordet, men bevægelsen var så pludselig, at han kom til at vælte apparatet. Bandende fik han stillet det op igen. Han trykkede på 'tænd'-knappen, og en nyhedsoplæsers stemme udfyldte tavsheden mellem dem. Skumlende gav han sig til at lytte til ordene for at undlade at fokusere på Granger.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”... Forskere har netop påvist, at regelmæssig indånding af eliksirdampe kan medføre alvorlige sygdomme. Ministeriet for Magi kræver derfor, at der foretages en renovering af eliksirlokalerne på de forskellige troldmandsskoler, da de fleste udluftningsanlæg er ”håbløst forældede,” som en kilde fra Ministeriets undervisningsudvalg udtrykte det, da vi tidligere på dagen ...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> ”Det er underligt, er det ikke?”</p><p> </p><p>Granger igen. Hans hoved fløj op.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Hvad</em>?” hvæsede han.</p><p> </p><p>Ordet borede sig gennem luften mellem dem. Han pressede læberne sammen til en smal streg. <em>Pis</em>. Det havde ikke været hans mening at lyde irritabel, men Grangers blotte tilstedeværelse frustrerede ham uendeligt. Han så hen på hende. En rynke var kommet til syne mellem hendes bryn.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg mente bare, at det er mærkeligt, hvor … normalt det hele lyder,” sagde hun og holdt en lille pause som for at vurdere hans reaktion.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja … du har ret,” sagde han sammenbidt.</p><p> </p><p>”Det virker som om, at intet har forandret sig,” fortsatte hun. ”Vol-”, hun rettede hurtigt sig selv, ”Du-Ved-Hvem ønsker nok ikke, at der er nogen, der skal fatte mistanke om, hvad der virkelig foregår. Han vil ikke risikere, at hele troldmandsverdenen går i alarmberedskab.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco blinkede. Han fattede ikke, at hun havde været lige ved at sige Mørkets Herres navn. Måske var det, fordi hun aldrig havde mødt ham i egen person, sådan som han selv havde. Første gang han havde været i nærkontakt med Mørkets Herre, var den aften, han fik Mørkets Tegn tatoveret på sin underarm. Da Mørkets Herre havde befundet sig få meter fra ham, havde Draco været så bange, at han havde kunnet mærke brækket brænde truende i halsen. Det havde Granger aldrig været udsat for.</p><p> </p><p>De sad i et stykke tid og lyttede til de trivielle udsendelser.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er noget tid siden, jeg sidst har hørt radio,” sagde Granger så. Han bemærkede, hvor forsigtig hendes stemme var denne gang. ”Ron havde en radio med, som vi lyttede til for at høre ...”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes ord døde ud.</p><p> </p><p>”Høre hvad?”</p><p> </p><p>Han lod blikket hvile afventende på hende. Hendes øjne skød fra side til side. Det var åbenlyst, at hun tøvede.</p><p> </p><p>”Der var en bestemt frekvens, som vi lyttede til hverdag. En frekvens, hvor navnene på savnede hekse og troldmænd blev læst op.”</p><p> </p><p>Han kunne ikke lade være med at fnyse.</p><p> </p><p>”Typisk. Det overrasker mig ikke, at I Gryffindorer ville gøre sådan noget. Det er det rene selvpineri.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun rynkede panden.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi gjorde det for at få vished.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men at lytte efter savnede <em>hver</em> dag? Man ville blive drevet til vanvid i løbet af ingen tid.”</p><p> </p><p>Noget flakkede hen over hendes ansigt – han kunne ikke afgøre hvad – men så blev hendes øjne hårde.</p><p> </p><p>”Bare fordi <em>du </em>er ligeglad med alle andre end dig selv ...”</p><p> </p><p>”Tror du ikke, jeg tænker på mine forældre? Mørkets Herre sender dem ud på de sværeste missioner for at straffe dem for noget, <em>jeg</em> har gjort.” Eller rettere: noget han <em>ikke</em> havde gjort.</p><p> </p><p>Han pressede læberne sammen, klar over at han var kommet til at blotte sig. Granger lod dog ikke til at tage notits af det. Efter hendes ansigtsudtryk at dømme var hun optaget af sine egne tanker. En skygge havde formørket hendes blik, og hun så næsten bedrøvet ud. Hans nysgerrighed var vakt.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad?” spurgte han.</p><p> </p><p>Hendes læber skilte sig langsomt. Hun tøvede.</p><p> </p><p>”Fortæl mig det, Granger.”</p><p> </p><p>Han prøvede at lyde forstående i stedet for krævende, men havde ingen anelse om, hvorvidt det lykkedes.</p><p> </p><p>”Ron ...”</p><p> </p><p>Han mærkede en muskel i sin kæbe dirre svagt. <em>Weasley. </em>Navnet fik hans blod til at syde.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja?”</p><p> </p><p>”Den radio vi havde med os … Ron lyttede til den konstant. Ikke bare om aftenen, men hver eneste dag, når vi var på farten. Han var bange for, at der skulle ske noget med hans familie … Og så en aften ...” Hun så ned i bordet og blinkede et par gange. ”En aften konfronterede han Harry med, at vi endnu ikke havde gjort fremskridt. Han kunne ikke holde ud at tænke på, at hans familie var i fare, mens vi rendte rundt uden at udrette noget, så han ...”</p><p> </p><p>Hun så op på ham. Han synes, at han et kort øjeblik kunne se noget glinse i hendes øjenkrog. Det gik op for ham, hvad der var sket. <em>Weasley havde forladt dem.</em> Endnu mere signifikant: Han havde forladt <em>hende. </em></p><p> </p><p>Noget mørkt og bittert borede sig ind i ham. Det var, som om et sæt kløer hagede sig fast i hans bryst.</p><p> </p><p>”Han tog af sted,” mumlede han. ”Han forlod … jer.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun nikkede svagt.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg tror, han havde tænkt sig at finde sin familie. Men … han kom tilbage igen efter nogle dage … dengang vi befandt os i Godric Dalen. Han- han reddede mig.”</p><p> </p><p>Igen mærkede han en flænsende fornemmelse inde bag sine ribben. Weasley. Billedet af blodsforræderen blev ved med at trænge sig på inde i hans hoved. Granger kunne lide ham. Han fattede ikke, hvad hun så i den hjernedøde idiot …</p><p> </p><p>”Men han forlod jer?” gentog han. ”Til fordel for sin familie?” </p><p> </p><p>Granger rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Han var ikke sig selv. Der var andre … omstændigheder, der gjorde, at han opførte sig sådan.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det gjorde stadig ondt, gjorde det ikke?”</p><p> </p><p>Det rykkede i hende, og hendes fingre foldede sig sammen til en knyttet næve. Han smilede, men det var uden glæde. En tom grimasse.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg vil vædde med, at I havde lovet at blive sammen med Potter, uanset hvad der skete. Det kunne ligne folk fra jeres kollegium. Og så stak han af … Tænk, at den berømte Gyldne Trio kunne gå i opløsning så let.”</p><p> </p><p>”Så let?” sagde hun med en stemme, der pludselig var blevet skinger. Hendes hænder rystede, og knoerne var blodløse. ”Det var hans <em>familie</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>”Og du kom i anden række, gjorde du ikke?” Han vidste ikke, hvorfor han blev ved. Det gav ham ingen glæde at sige ordene. ”Han tilsidesatte sit venskab, ah,” - han afbrød sig selv - ”sine <em>følelser </em>for dig og valgte sin familie i stedet for.”</p><p> </p><p>”Han kom tilbage.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men der var skaden sket. Vil du have mig til at tro, at én heroisk gerning udvisker alle hans tidligere fejltrin?”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes øjne var blevet blanke. Synet gjorde ham kold indeni. Han hørte hende trække luft ind med en skælvende lyd.</p><p> </p><p>”Man tilgiver ikke andre, fordi de fortjener det,” sagde hun. ”Man tilgiver dem, fordi de har brug for det. Ikke at jeg forventer, at <em>du </em>nogensinde vil være i stand til at forstå sådan noget.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor prøver du ikke at forklare det for mig?” spurgte han.</p><p> </p><p>Han hævede hovedet et par centimeter. Forhåbentligt dækkede hans hovmodige attitude over den nysgerrighed, der var ved at æde ham op indefra.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg ved godt, at Ron gjorde noget forkert, men jeg el-” hun holdt en lille pause, og hans hjerte trak sig sammen, ”jeg holder stadig af ham. Derfor har jeg tilgivet ham. Det er det, venner gør.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er idiotisk at tilgive. Hvis du først er blevet svigtet af en person én gang, kan du umuligt garantere, at det ikke vil ske igen. Det er derfor, Mørkets Herre har fået så megen magt, som han har. Han forlanger absolut loyalitet. Ingen tør forråde ham, fordi de ved, hvilke konsekvenser det vil få.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis man holder af et andet menneske, er man villig til at give personen en chance til.”</p><p> </p><p>”Tåbeligt,” mumlede han.</p><p> </p><p>Hans øjne mødte hendes. Hvordan kunne hun være så naiv og idealistisk? Han havde lyst til at tage fat om hendes skuldre og ryste hende. Kunne hun ikke se, at så blind en tiltro til andre mennesker ville blive hendes undergang en dag?</p><p> </p><p>”Du er et fjols, Granger.”</p><p> </p><p>”Og du er et sørgeligt menneske, hvis du aldrig har turdet stole på andre end dig selv,” gav hun igen, men det var uden den bitterhed, som han havde forventet. Hendes blik var oprigtigt bedrøvet.</p><p> </p><p>Hans mave slog knude på sig selv af raseri. Han <em>hadede</em>, når hun havde ondt af ham. Han afskyede det, fordi det var et bevis på, at hun stadig<em>, </em>efter al den tid, der var gået, var overbevist om, at hun havde ret. Han havde <em>ikke</em> brug for hendes medynk.</p><p> </p><p>Uden at sige noget rejste han sig op. Bevægelsen var voldsommere, end han havde tænkt sig, og stolen bag ham dirrede faretruende. Han drejede omkring og gik ind på sit værelse, opfyldt af ubehag. Han smed sig på sengen.</p><p> </p><p>Venskab, tilgivelse, tillid.</p><p> </p><p>Blod, magi, ligeværd.</p><p> </p><p>Han masserede sin pande med fingerspidserne. Hans hænder dirrede svagt. Han vidste ikke, om det skyldtes vrede, forvirring eller en tanke, han ikke ville tillade sig selv at erkende.  </p><p> </p><p>Nemlig den tanke, at der måske var et gran af sandhed i hendes ord.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nej – </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Han satte sig op med et sæt og greb om puden, hans hoved netop havde hvilet på. Han hev i det fine stof, indtil det revnede, og en sky af fjer dansede gennem luften. Rasende flænsede han puden, på samme måde som Granger konstant flåede alting fra hinanden, så intet længere gav mening. Og han hadede hende for det. Hadede <em>sig selv</em> for at lade det ske.</p><p> </p><p>Med et brøl sprang han op og kylede puden fra sig. Den landede på gulvet med en dæmpet lyd, der stod i skarp kontrast til oprøret inden i ham. Åndedrættet pressede sig tungt og hvæsende ud mellem hans læber.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Granger.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hvorfor skulle hun konstant sønderrive alt, hvad han troede på? Hans tanker var spredt ud til alle sider, ligesom de hvide dun, der dækkede det blanke stengulv under ham. I sit hoved så han ikke andet end flydende billeder af blod, mudder og <em>hende</em>, den eneste konstant i hans liv. Fortvivlet kastede han sig ned på sengen og hamrede hovedet mod madrassen. Efter noget tid stoppede han. En sløv smerte skar mod indersiden af hans kranium. Han mærkede, hvordan et par dun klæbede til hans svedige ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>Et ekko af Grangers stemme rungede gennem rummet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>’Man kan ikke dømme folk efter, hvem der har født dem. Det giver ingen mening.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>’Du havde ingen indflydelse på det, der skete. Det havde jeg heller ikke. Jeg blev født sådan her. Kan du ikke se, at det er fuldstændig det samme?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>’Den såkaldte 'sandhed', som du har bygget hele din verden op omkring, er ikke andet end en løgn!’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ordene sivede langsomt ind i hans hjerne. Hans hjerte hamrede vildt.</p><p> </p><p>Hvad nu hvis hun havde ret?</p><p> </p><p>Han tillod sig at overveje tanken denne gang. Straks blev han ramt af en kvalmende fornemmelse. Et desperat udbrud steg op i halsen på ham, men han kvalte det, inden det kunne nå at undslippe hans læber.</p><p> </p><p>Han havde set folk blive tortureret, indtil de tiggede om at dø. Han havde befundet sig i kampe, hvor et enkelt fejltrin kunne være fatalt. Han havde oplevet Mørkets Herre lægge sine dødningeagtige fingre på hans underarm.</p><p> </p><p>… Men han havde aldrig følt sig så bange, som han gjorde netop nu.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Mareridt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione lå og stirrede ud i mørket.</p><p> </p><p>Nogle nætter havde hun det, som om loftet sænkede sig over hende, indtil hun lå i en kiste af sten. Det her var én af de aftner.</p><p> </p><p>Lige siden hun var taget af sted sammen med Harry og Ron for at finde Horcruxer, havde hun haft søvnproblemer. Adskillige nætter havde hun ligget og vendt og drejet sig i teltet, fordi hendes hjerne summede af desperate tanker. Hun havde prøvet at løse Dumbledores gåder - søgt efter mening i de ledetråde, den gamle troldmand havde givet dem - mens vinden ruskede i de krogede træer udenfor. Hun huskede tydeligt, hvordan bladene havde blafret mod ydersiden af teltet med en spøgelsesagtig lyd, mens hun analyserede informationerne igen og igen, i håb om at få en åbenbaring.</p><p> </p><p>Lige nu savnede hun den lyd, uanset hvor uhyggelig den havde forekommet hende dengang. Hun længtes efter lyden af svajende grene, regndråber på den spændte teltdug, Rons snorken … Lyden af <em>verden</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sommetider var fraværet af et vindue ved at gøre hende vanvittig. Hun havde brug for et hul ud til omgivelserne udenfor - naturligt lys og frisk luft, lyden af aktivitet. Lige nu var det eneste, hun kunne høre, lyden af sit eget åndedræt. Engang imellem registrerede hun også en svag knirken indefra rummet ved siden af, når Draco vendte sig på sengen.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rynkede brynene mod det tætte mørke, der omgav hende.</p><p> </p><p>Draco virkede så underlig for tiden. Han hang med hovedet og virkede til at være mere sløv og indelukket, end han havde været, da hun var ankommet for nogle måneder siden. Når hun spurgte ind til, hvad der var galt, fik hun kun en sur bemærkning til svar. <em>Hun</em> havde delt sin beretning om Ron den anden dag, men måske var det for meget at forlange, at Draco ville vise åbenhed og dele sine tanker med hende.</p><p> </p><p>Hun rullede om på siden og sukkede. Det havde ikke været hendes mening at fortælle Draco så meget, som hun havde gjort, men ordene havde tumlet ud af munden på hende, næsten mod hendes vilje. Hun vidste ikke, hvorfor det var sket.</p><p> </p><p>Men han havde trods alt blottet sig en smule.</p><p> </p><p><em>’Tror du ikke, jeg tænker på mine forældre? Mørkets Herre sender dem ud på de sværeste missioner for at straffe dem for noget, </em>jeg<em> har gjort -’</em></p><p> </p><p>Det havde kun varet et kort øjeblik, men det havde nærmest været en lettelse for hende at se et glimt af menneskelighed i ham.</p><p> </p><p>Alligevel irriterede det hende, at hun havde fortalt ham om Ron. Hun borede fingrene ned i det slidte uldtæppe, hun havde svøbt omkring sig. Stoffet kradsede mod hendes håndflader. Draco havde ingen ret til at vide sådan noget.</p><p> </p><p>Atter opfangede hun en lyd indefra Dracos værelse, men denne gang var den anderledes. Hun drejede undrende hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>Denne gang var det ikke lyden af en knirkende seng, men en lav og pibende lyd, der krøb gennem mørket. Hun satte sig op og lyttede mere koncentreret. Lyden blev ved.</p><p> </p><p>Til sidst steg hun ud af sengen. Fliserne var kolde mod hendes nøgne fødder, da hun sneg sig hen over gulvet. Det var som at træde på flager af is. Hun gik hen til væggen mellem hende og Dracos værelse og lagde øret mod de kolde sten.</p><p> </p><p>Det gik op for hende, at det, hun kunne høre, var Dracos stemme. Den var spinkel, klynkende, underligt utydelig. Hun spærrede øjnene op. Det lød, som om ...</p><p> </p><p>Nej. Det kunne ikke passe.</p><p> </p><p>Hun trådte et skridt baglæns og snublede næsten over sine egne fødder i mørket. Hun gik hen til døren, og hendes fingre famlede mod træet, indtil hun endelig fandt håndtaget. Efter at have skubbet døren op trådte hun ud på gangen. Hun så hen på døren, der førte ind til Dracos værelse. For en gangs skyld stod døren på klem. En sprække af hvidgult lys strømmede ud fra den smalle åbning.</p><p> </p><p>Hun listede derhen og kiggede ind.</p><p> </p><p>På en seng, der var betydeligt større og utvivlsomt mere komfortabel end den, hun benyttede til daglig, lå Draco. Der var ingen tvivl om, at han sov. Et stort, grønt tæppe dækkede det meste af hans krop, og hans ene arm hang slapt ud over sengekanten. På trods af hans henslængte stilling drejede hans hoved med jævne mellemrum fra side til side med hastige, rykkende bevægelser.</p><p> </p><p>Det svage skær fra et næsten nedbrændt stearinlys, der stod på hans sengebord, afslørede hans ansigtsudtryk. Han så ... bange ud.</p><p> </p><p>Hun kunne se musklerne i hans arme og hals spænde sig, idet hans ansigt forvred sig i en panisk grimasse. En klynkende lyd forlod hans læber.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Han havde mareridt.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tøvende puffede hun til døren ind til værelset, så den gled helt op. Med bævende ben trådte hun ind på værelset.</p><p> </p><p>Hun havde ingen anelse om, hvorfor hun gjorde det her …</p><p> </p><p>Så lydløst som muligt listede hun ind i rummet. Hun så sig nysgerrigt omkring. Døren ind til Dracos værelse havde altid været lukket, så hun havde aldrig haft mulighed for at se, hvordan her egentlig så ud. Det mindede på ingen måde mindede hendes værelse.</p><p> </p><p>Værelset, hun netop befandt sig i, var langt fra det elendigt indrettede rum, som hun var henvist til. Dracos seng havde adskillige puder, og tæppet, der dækkede ham, så ud til at være blødt og behageligt. Trægærdet for begge ender af den store seng var prydet med kunstfærdige mønstre. På væggene hang vægtæpper i grønne nuancer, og motivet på disse var – ikke overraskende – slanger. Midt på gulvet stod nogle lænestole, hvis fornemme betræk hun ikke kunne lade være med at røre ved.</p><p> </p><p>Det var ufatteligt, at Malfoy-familien kunne give Draco så luksuriøst et værelse og alligevel lade hende sove på en ujævn madras i et rum, hvor det eneste møbel, udover sengen, var en faldefærdig reol … Den eneste form for æstetisk fornøjelse, hun havde ved sit værelse, var synet af de svævende støvkorn, der glimtede i skæret fra den nøgne pære.</p><p> </p><p>Hun nærstuderede vægtæppernes slangemotiver. Slangerne havde sænket hovedet, som om de var parate til at hugge ud efter deres fjender hvert øjeblik, det skulle være. Deres gule øjne med de smalle pupiller var anklagende og ondskabsfulde. Hendes hals snørede sig sammen.</p><p> </p><p>Nu hun tænkte over det, foretrak hun måske alligevel støvkornene.</p><p> </p><p>Hun vendte sin opmærksomhed mod Draco, der stadig klynkede. Hans hår var uglet og nogle få hårstrå klistrede til hans svedige pande. Hun trådte tættere på, og bevægelsen fik hendes natkjole til at hviske mod den sorte luft. Rynkerne på hans pande blev med det samme dybere, og hendes hjerte standsede et par sekunder. Hvis han vågnede og opdagede, at hun var inde på hans værelse, turde hun slet ikke tænke på, hvad han kunne finde på at gøre …</p><p> </p><p>Men i stedet for at slå øjnene op, bevægede Dracos blot sine blege læber i en uforståelig mumlen. Hermione sukkede lettet.</p><p> </p><p>Hun stod helt henne ved sengen nu og kunne ikke lade være med at bøje sig ned, så hun bedre kunne se hans ansigt. Rynker af bekymring kom til syne i det i små, hurtige glimt. En pibende lyd undslap ham endnu engang.</p><p> </p><p>Hun kunne ikke lade være med at have ondt af ham, som han lå der - fuldkommen forsvarsløs - og klynkede i søvne. Også selvom hun vidste, hvordan han var - hvor ondskabsfuld, han kunne være.</p><p> </p><p>Lige nu var han bange. Lige så bange som hun sommetider følte sig. Han var ikke hævet over den slags følelser, selvom han uden tvivl gerne ville have hende til at tro, at det var tilfældet. Hvad plagede hans drømme? Fortiden? Den usikre fremtid? Der var ingen tvivl om, at der udspillede sig særdeles ubehagelige episoder bag hans skælvende øjenlåg.  </p><p> </p><p>Hun lagde hovedet på skrå, mens hun betragtede ham. Da hun havde været lille, havde hun også haft meget livlige mareridt. Og hendes far …</p><p> </p><p>Hendes far (åh Gud, hvor hun savnede ham) havde løftet hende op på sit skød og snakket beroligende til hende. En beskyttende hånd havde strøget hende over håret. Han havde trøstet hende, indtil hun var blevet så rolig, at hun endnu engang kunne sove. Næste morgen var hun vågnet med dynen stoppet ind omkring sig og havde næsten glemt de rædsler, der havde forstyrret hendes søvn.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Han havde fået alle hendes mareridt til at forsvinde ...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hendes natkjole strøg mod gulvet, da hun satte sig ned, så hendes hoved var på højde med Dracos. Hun kunne mærke de kølige stenfliser gennem det tynde stof. Hun bed sig i læben.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Måske hvis ...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hendes hænder rystede, da hun rakte ud mod Draco. Tøvende lod hun fingerspidserne berøre hans hår. Det var fint og blødt - som hvide fjer mod hendes hud. Hun holdt vejret, mens hun forholdt sig afventende. De små klynk stoppede øjeblikkeligt. Hun spændte i kroppen, forberedt på, at han ville vågne, men hans øjenlåg vibrerede blot i nogle få sekunder, hvorefter han virkede til at slappe af igen.</p><p> </p><p>Herefter følte hun sig mere tryg. Langsomt strøg hun fingrene gennem Dracos hår, sådan som hendes far havde gjort det for så mange år siden. Han havde trukket monstrene ud af hendes hoved, på samme måde som en magiker trak ubehagelige minder ud af sin hjerne for at placere dem i et mindekar.</p><p> </p><p>Hendes hånd glattede de lyse hårstrå med en blid bevægelse, og hendes negle skrabede let mod hans hovedbund. Dracos åndedræt blev langsomt dybere og mere regelmæssigt. Hun kunne se, hvordan hans blottede bryst hævede og sænkede sig. Stearinlysets skær fremhævede arene, der bugtede sig hen over hans hud. De ar, som Harry havde påført ham det sjette år på Hogwarts. Arene på brystkassen var dybere end dem, hun tidligere havde bemærket på hans hals. En skælven gik gennem hende.</p><p> </p><p>Hvis ikke havde været for Professor Snape …</p><p> </p><p>Hun vendte blikket mod Dracos ansigt, som var blevet fredfyldt. Den maske af ondskabsfuldhed og arrogance, hun var så vant til at se, var gledet bort.</p><p> </p><p>Hendes fingerspidser strejfede hans kind. Hun kunne ikke lade være med at tænke, at han burde være kold som is. Kold og utilnærmelig, sådan som han altid opførte sig. Men han var varm. Varm og blød og <em>menneskelig </em>–</p><p> </p><p>Hun lagde hånden mod hans kind. Han stivnede kortvarigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er bare en drøm,” hviskede hun.</p><p> </p><p>Ordene havde en øjeblikkelig virkning på Draco. Hans krop blev atter tung af søvn, og hans hoved rullede til siden, så hans kind hvilede mod hendes åbne håndflade. I nogle få sekunder hengav hun sig til fornemmelsen af den varme hud. Så fjernede hun sin hånd og rejste sig langsomt fra gulvet.</p><p> </p><p>Hendes hjerte dirrede faretruende, idet hun bakkede ud af lokalet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Draco …</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Hvad fanden har du gang i, Granger?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione standsede midt i en bevægelse.</p><p> </p><p>Det var morgen. Hun stod og lænede sig ind over håndvasken, i færd med at rengøre de to tallerkener, de normalt spiste af. Varmt vand fossede ud af hanen og ned over porcelænet. Med en undren drejede hun hovedet og så på Draco. Hun havde slet ikke hørt ham komme ud i køkkenet.</p><p>Hans ansigt, der sidste nat havde været ængsteligt på grund af mareridtets mange indtryk, var nu stramt og bittert, som var det udhugget i sten. </p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ved at vaske op,” sagde hun.</p><p> </p><p>I løbet af få sekunder var han henne ved hende. Han vristede den ene tallerken ud af hendes hånd med sådan en voldsomhed, at den anden tallerken også var ved at smutte ud af hendes våde greb. En kaskade af dråber ramte køkkengulvet.</p><p> </p><p>”Det kan være, at det er normalt, der hvor du kommer fra, men jeg bruger aldrig beskidt service,” snerrede han. ”Så derfor vil jeg sætte pris på, at du lod være med at røre ved mine ting. Jeg har ikke brug for dine mudrede fingeraftryk overalt.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun pressede læberne sammen. Efter det, der var sket i nat, havde hun næsten glemt, hvordan den <em>rigtige </em>Draco Malfoy var.</p><p> </p><p>Draco satte sin tallerken fra sig på bordet ved siden af vasken.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>’Mudrede fingeraftryk.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Næsten mod sin vilje så hun ned på sin hånd. Draco opfattede retningen på hendes blik og smilede hånligt.</p><p> </p><p>”Nemlig, Mudderblod. Det er lige meget, hvor meget du vasker dig. Du vil altid være snavset.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blinkede. Ordene gjorde ondt, men hun var for overrasket til at dvæle ved smerten fra fornærmelsen. Hendes reaktion gik ikke Draco forbi.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad?” spurgte han.</p><p> </p><p>”Du kaldte mig ’Mudderblod’.”</p><p> </p><p>Han hævede brynene.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Og</em>? Det er der ikke noget mærkeligt i. Det er trods alt det, du er.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det <em>er </em>mærkeligt,” sagde hun.</p><p> </p><p>Langsomt satte hun tallerkenen, som hun holdt i hånden, fra sig i vasken. <em>Rolig nu, Hermione</em>. Hun vidste, at hun bevægede sig ind på et farefuldt emne.</p><p> </p><p>”Det har du ikke kaldt mig, siden din far torturerede mig.”</p><p> </p><p>Han havde ikke kaldt hende 'Mudderblod' i over to uger. Måske var det bare en lille, ubetydelig detalje, men hun havde ikke kunnet undgå at bide mærke i den. </p><p> </p><p>Draco skuttede sig. Kun et kort øjeblik, men Hermione så det.</p><p> </p><p>”Tror du virkelig, det betyder noget?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja, det gør jeg faktisk.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun var imponeret over, hvor fast hendes stemme lød, og det samme var Draco, hvis man skulle dømme ud fra hans ansigtsudtryk. Hun så hans øjne udvide sig en smule, hvorefter de blev smalle.</p><p> </p><p>Hun fugtede læberne.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg tænkte, at du måske var begyndt at …”</p><p> </p><p>Hun tav, da Draco trådte et skridt tættere på hende. Han bevægede sig hurtigt og glidende, som et stort kattedyr. En bølge af frygt løb gennem hende. Draco måtte også have bemærket hendes ubehag, for han smilede ondskabsfuldt. <em>Som et rovdyr, </em>tænkte hun. <em>Med glinsende tænder og funklende øjne.</em> Hjertet hamrede i brystet på hende, så hårdt at hun kunne mærke det helt op i halsen.</p><p> </p><p>Hun tog en dyb indånding.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Slap af, Hermione. Han prøver bare at bringe dig ud af fatning. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad?” spurgte han.</p><p> </p><p>Hun havde helt glemt, at han havde afbrudt hende midt i en sætning. Men i stedet for at lade hende fuldende den, gjorde Draco det selv:</p><p> </p><p>”Du tænkte, at jeg måske havde forandret mig?”</p><p> </p><p>Han afsluttede spørgsmålet med et fnys.</p><p> </p><p>Han havde gjort nar af hende, fordi hun havde troet netop det, men denne gang havde hun på fornemmelsen, at hans spottende tonefald ikke var så oprigtigt, som det havde været tidligere.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg tror i hvert fald ikke, at du stadig opfatter mig som en værdiløs Muggler.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun holdt vejret i et langt øjeblik, mens hun afventede hans næste træk. Han reagerede ikke med vrede, sådan som hun havde forventet. I stedet lænede han sig ind mod hende. Hun havde aldrig før tænkt over, at han var et godt stykke højere end hende, men netop dette blev tydeligt nu, og det havde en forbløffende intimiderende effekt. Hun forsøgte at bakke, men mærkede blot kanten af køkkenbordet mod sin ryg. En panisk summen bredte sig i hendes hjerne.</p><p> </p><p>”Du burde ikke være så besat af tanken om, at jeg kan ændre mig,” mumlede han.</p><p> </p><p>Fast besluttet på ikke at lade sig påvirke af den skælven, der løb ned langs hendes rygsøjle, hævede hun hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Men du hader mig ikke længere, gør du vel?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun scannede de lysegrå iriser efter det svar, der ikke kom ud af hans mund. Før hun kunne nå frem til en konklusion, så han ned i gulvet. Hun kunne se, at hans pande var furet. Hun bekæmpede en pludselig trang til at række hånden op og stryge fingrene gennem hans hår, sådan som hun havde gjort om natten.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg hader i hvert fald ikke dig, Draco. Det har jeg aldrig gj-”</p><p> </p><p>”Det burde du,” afbrød han hende. ”Kun idioter hader ikke personer, der åbenlyst vil dem noget ondt.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg tror ikke på, at du vil mig noget ondt.” Hun sagde det ikke særlig højt, men hun var ikke i tvivl om, at han hørte det, for hele hans ryg spændte sig i en bue. ”Du er ikke umenneskelig, Draco. Det ved jeg, at du ikke er.”</p><p> </p><p>Forsigtigt lagde hun en hånd på hans skulder. Hun kunne mærke varmen fra hans hud gennem stoffet. Et splitsekund senere gispede hun af smerte, da han greb om hendes hånd og tvang den væk fra hans krop.</p><p> </p><p>”Lad være med at røre ved mig.”</p><p> </p><p>Han holdt hendes hånd i et jerngreb.</p><p> </p><p>”Slip mig,” sagde hun, næsten panisk. ”Det gør ondt.”</p><p> </p><p>Han hævede et øjenbryn.</p><p> </p><p>”Virkelig? Det modbeviser vist din tidligere påstand, gør det ikke?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun krympede sig, både på grund af smerten og det nedladende tonefald. Han slap hende, og hun tog sig til sine dunkende fingre. Vreden steg op i hende, og hun lod den fylde sit blik. Mest for at dække over, hvor såret hun egentlig følte sig.</p><p> </p><p>Et ondskabsfuldt smil bredte sig på Dracos læber.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ligeglad med dig. Det burde du efterhånden have fattet, Mudderblod.”</p><p> </p><p>Ordene stak i hende som nåle. Uden at værdige hende et blik drejede Draco omkring og forlod køkkenet, og hun stod tilbage i et lokale, der virkede alt for stort og tomt. Hun sukkede tungt og lod sig glide ned på gulvet. Opgivende lænede hun sig tilbage mod en skabslåge og pressede panden mod sine knæ.</p><p> </p><p>Hvorfor blev hun ved med at prøve?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hermione hævede hovedet fra den bog, hun var ved at læse.</p><p> </p><p>En umiskendelig lyd havde nået hendes ører, nemlig lyden af en dør, der åbnede sig. Det var en lyd, der signalerede, at der <em>skete </em>noget.</p><p> </p><p>Hendes første tanke var ’Draco’.</p><p> </p><p>Lige siden episoden i køkkenet for nogle dage siden, havde han undveget hende. Han holdt sig inde på sit værelse det meste af dagen, og hvis de endelig befandt sig i det samme lokale, ignorerede han hende, hver gang hun prøvede at starte en samtale. Hun ville ønske, at han snart begyndte at tale til hende igen. Stilheden betød nemlig, at hun var overladt til sine egne tanker.</p><p> </p><p>Så da hun hørte det velkendte 'klik' fra en dør, blev hun fyldt med håb. Måske ville Draco komme ud i køkkenet. Måske var det i dag, at de rent faktisk ville begynde at snakke sammen igen. Hun hadede at indrømme det, men hun savnede ham rent faktisk. Det kunne godt være, at han var uudholdelig det meste af tiden, men hun savnede ham.</p><p> </p><p>Den håbefulde kriblen, der bredte sig i hendes bryst, ophørte brat, da hun så, hvem der kom gående hen ad gangen. En kvalmende fornemmelse af frygt fik hendes mave til at trække sig sammen.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius Malfoy opfattede øjeblikkeligt hendes reaktion, for hans smalle læber forvred sig i et smil.</p><p> </p><p>Hun var pludselig glad for, at hun sad ned. Hendes ben rystede så voldsomt, at hun ikke var sikker på, at hun kunne holde sig oprejst.</p><p> </p><p>”God eftermiddag, Miss Granger,” drævede han. ”Dejligt at se dig.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun iagttog ham tavst. Det gik op for hende, at han så mindre hærget ud end normalt. Rynkerne omkring hans øjne var ikke så dybe, som de havde været, sidst hun havde set ham, og hans hud havde fået en sundere kulør. Og, indså hun vantro, han virkede næsten <em>munter.</em></p><p> </p><p>Det kunne umuligt være et godt tegn.</p><p> </p><p>Da hun ikke sagde noget, fik han et misfornøjet drag om munden.</p><p> </p><p>”Det korrekte svar er ’i lige måde’. Ikke at jeg forventer, at en simpel Mudderblod som dig kender noget som helst til gode manerer.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun fattede ham ikke. Sidst han havde været her, havde han tortureret hende, indtil hun var blevet reduceret til et hulkende vrag. Nu stod han foran hende og brokkede sig over hendes mangel på <em>etikette</em>.</p><p> </p><p>”Men jeg er her ikke for at belære afskum som dig om høflighedsfraser,” fortsatte han. ”Jeg er her for at sætte dig på en ny opgave,” – han klukkede, da han så hendes forskræmte blik –  ”bare rolig, Mudderblod, den er ikke nær så krævende, som den sidste. Jeg -”</p><p> </p><p>”Far?”</p><p> </p><p>Både Lucius og Hermione drejede hovedet. Draco stod i udkanten af køkkenet. Han så forundret ud.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>Den ældste Malfoy hilste på sin søn med et afmålt nik. Igen så hun et skær af afsky brede sig i de kolde, grå øjne.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor er du her?” spurgte Draco.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg var netop ved at forklare Miss Granger, hvad der bragte mig hertil, inden du afbrød mig.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco krympede sig. Lyserøde pletter tonede frem på hans blege kinder. Hermione havde på fornemmelsen, at det kun var faren, der kunne få Draco til at rødme på den måde.</p><p> </p><p>Den ældste Malfoy vendte igen sin opmærksomhed mod Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>”Rejs dig, Mudderblod.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun kom hurtigt på benene og trådte ud midt på køkkengulvet. Hun havde ikke lyst til at teste hans tålmodighed i dag. Det havde kun resulteret i altoverdøvende smerte, sidst hun havde prøvet på dette.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg vil have dig til at tage dig af rengøringen her i kælderafdelingen i aften,” begyndte Malfoy. ”Min husalf vil nemlig være andetsteds beskæftiget, og vi skulle jo nødig have, at stedet går hen og bliver uhumsk. Selvom det er svært at undgå, når der opholder sig <em>Mugglere</em> her.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione missede ikke det nedladende blik, Lucius sendte sin søn, det han udtalte ordene. Draco så skamfuldt ned i gulvet.</p><p> </p><p>I stedet for at dvæle ved Dracos ydmygelse fokuserede hun i stedet på det, Malfoy havde sagt.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad er det, Libby har travlt med?” spurgte hun.</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy smilede et forfærdeligt smil, som om det her var spørgsmålet, han hele tiden havde ventet på.</p><p> </p><p>”Vores alf er ved at forberede en fest, der skal finde sted på herregården her til aften. Vi fejrer, at Mørkets Herre nu har fået <em>renset</em> hele Ministeriet for Magi. Jeg kan med stolthed sige, at der ikke befinder sig én eneste heks eller troldmand på stedet, der ikke har rent blod i årerne.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione knyttede hænderne, så neglene skar sig ind i hendes håndflader.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er kun Dødsgardister som jer, der kan finde på at fejre andre menneskers død.”</p><p> </p><p>Et usynligt piskeslag slog mod hendes kind. Hendes hoved svirpede til siden. Et gisp fløj ud af munden på hende. Hun havde ikke engang set Malfoy trække sin tryllestav. Langsomt hævede hun hånden og gnubbede den mod ansigtet på det sted, hvor en brændende, rød stribe uden tvivl var ved at komme til syne. Mens hun ømmede sig, kastede hun et blik hen på Draco, der hurtigt så i den anden retning.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg behøver vel ikke minde dig om, at utallige magikere jublede, da de troede, at Mørkets Herre var blevet besejret?” spurgte Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>Hans stemme var forbløffende rolig.</p><p> </p><p>”Det var noget andet. Din <em>herre</em> fortjente sin skæbne efter alt, hvad han havde gjort. I fejrer <em>uskyldige</em> menneskers død.”</p><p> </p><p>Et glimt af raseri flakkede hen over Malfoys ansigt. Han hævede sin tryllestav endnu engang. Frygten skyllede gennem hende. Hun overvejede at flygte, men havde ingen steder at løbe hen. Det virkede dog til, at Malfoy ombestemte sig, for han sænkede tryllestaven og smilede på en måde, der næsten var mere skræmmende end tanken om tortur.</p><p> </p><p>”Ah. Jeg må nok hellere nævne, hvad der gjorde vores succesfulde udrensning mulig. For nogle dage siden opdagede vi nemlig, at én af de ansatte i Ministeriet for Magi prøvede at hjælpe Mudderblods-kryb som dig med at flygte ud af landet. Det overrasker dig nok ikke, når jeg fortæller dig, at det var <em>Arthur Weasley</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Navnet skar i Hermione som tusind knive. <em>Nej.</em> Hun spærrede øjnene op. Malfoys smil blev så bredt, at det virkede til, at hans ansigt snart ville dele sig i to.</p><p> </p><p>”Den tåbe havde tilsyneladende planlagt at smugle sine Mudderblods-kollegaer ud af landet og sende dem ned til sin søn i Rumænien. Runcorn fik nys om dette og fik sat en stopper for det så hurtigt som muligt. Bellatrix afhørte blodsforræderen, indtil han havde givet os navnene på alle de personer, han havde i sinde at hjælpe. Den kære Arthur indrømmede også, at han havde fremstillet falske stamtavler til mange af sine kolleger. Du kan sikkert forestille dig Mørkets Herres fryd, da han pludselig havde en liste over alle de personer, der skulle udryddes. Derefter var det en smal sag at opspore og gøre en ende på dem alle.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione var svimmel. Væggene i køkkenet var begyndt at svaje fra side til side. Hun havde det, som om hun skulle kaste op. Og stadigvæk, <em>stadigvæk</em>, så hun Lucius Malfoys skadefro fjæs svæve foran sig<em>. </em> </p><p> </p><p>”Arthur gav os desuden en masse nyttige informationer om Ordenen. Jeg må sige, at jeg ikke i min vildeste fantasi havde forestillet mig, at den rødhårede idiot ville være til gavn for noget som helst. Mine kollegaer sørgede for at vride hver eneste information ud af ham, inden min kære svigerinde fik fornøjelsen af at gøre det af med ham.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gøre det af med ham.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione havde det, som om hendes hjerne var blevet lammet. Hun kunne ikke tænke. </p><p> </p><p>”Det passer ikke,” hviskede hun vantro.</p><p> </p><p>”Åh jo, det passer skam,” sagde Malfoy med et hånligt smil. ”Jeg var desværre ikke selv til stede, da det skete, men Rowle beskrev det i særdeles underholdende vendinger.” </p><p> </p><p>I nogle lange sekunder kunne hun intet føle. Det var, som om tiden var gået i stå. Hun stod som forstenet midt på køkkengulvet. Lucius Malfoy stod få meter fra hende og nød uden tvivl at se hende paralyseret af chok. Hendes mund åbnede og lukkede sig nytteløst.</p><p> </p><p>”Tabt for ord, Mudderblod?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun greb den første følelse, der ramte hende.</p><p> </p><p>Det var <em>vrede</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hun sprang fremad, hævede hånden og gav Lucius Malfoy en syngende lussing. Hun så hans grå øjne udvide sig af overraskelse, da slaget ramte ham. Et rødt aftryk, der havde samme form som hendes håndflade, dukkede op på hans hvide kind. Sekundet efter væltede hun baglæns, da et brutalt slag ramte hende på den ene side af hovedet. Hun tumlede omkuld på det hårde stengulv og havde knap nok tid til at tænke, før en læderstøvle hamrede sig ind i hendes ribben. Et råb af smerte undslap hende, og hun begyndte at hoste ustyrligt. Hun mærkede Malfoys lange fingre vikle sig ind i hendes hår.</p><p> </p><p>Han flåede hendes hoved opad og hvæsede ind i hendes ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Du kan lige <em>vove</em> på nogensinde at slå mig igen.”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes underlæbe var flækket. I sin mund fornemmede hun den metalliske smag af blod. Svimmel og arrig sendte hun en rød spytklat i retningen af Malfoys ansigt, men den ramte ikke.</p><p> </p><p>”Du har lige fortalt mig, at I har dræbt min bedste vens far, dit syge svin! Hvordan kan du blive forarget over, at jeg prøver på at slå dig?”</p><p> </p><p>Igen måtte hun bukke under for et hosteanfald.</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy knurrede og slap sit tag i hendes hår. Hendes hoved landede slapt på stenfliserne. Hendes øjne fandt Draco, der var fuldkommen bleg. Han så stadig ikke på hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er uforskammet, Mudderblod<em>. Derfor</em> forarger det mig. Men heldigvis for dig har jeg ikke tid til at straffe dig for din ubehøvlede opførsel. Jeg har en fest, jeg skal gøre mig klar til.”</p><p> </p><p>Et slag på siden af hovedet og et spark i brystkassen blev åbenbart ikke betragtet som en straf i hans øjne.</p><p> </p><p>Hun lagde nakken tilbage og så op på ham. Han smilede endnu engang.</p><p> </p><p>”Det var yderst underholdende at se din reaktion på nyheden, Miss Granger. En skam, der ikke er nogen, jeg kan dele oplevelsen med.”</p><p> </p><p>Han gjorde omkring, og hans sorte kappe med de mange sølvbroderier glimtede i lyset. Da han næsten var nået ud af køkkenet, stoppede han op.</p><p> </p><p>”Åh. Jeg var lige ved at glemme det jeg kom her for.”</p><p> </p><p>Han knipsede med fingrene, og straks dukkede en træspand fyldt med skvulpende vand op få meter fra det sted, hvor hun lå.</p><p> </p><p>”God arbejdslyst, Miss Granger.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>God arbejdslyst. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Det samme, som han havde sagt til hende, den dag hun var blevet bragt hertil.</p><p> </p><p>Tårer af raseri vældede op i øjnene på hende. Hvis hun havde haft styrken til det, ville hun have revet ham i stumper og stykker. Hendes indre glødede af had.</p><p> </p><p>En dør smækkede. Lucius Malfoy havde forladt kælderafdelingen uden at sige et eneste ord til sin søn.</p><p> </p><p>Sin søn.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Draco.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hun havde næsten glemt, at han var der. Han havde været fuldkommen tavs, mens hele den dramatisk episode havde udspillet sig. Instinktivt drejede hun hovedet for at se på ham, men han stod stadig og så ned i gulvet, så hun kunne ikke aflæse hans ansigtsudtryk.</p><p> </p><p>Det kunne også være lige meget. Hun magtede ikke at forholde sig til ham lige nu.</p><p> </p><p>Et støn undslap hendes læber, da hun rullede om på ryggen. Hendes ribben dunkede smertefuldt. Det var utroligt, at hun ikke havde brækket noget. Hun trak luft ind med en rallende lyd.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mr. Weasley. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>En uudholdelig smerte kløvede hendes bryst. Det var værre end det spark, Malfoy havde givet hende for nogle øjeblikke siden.</p><p> </p><p><em>Nej</em>. Hun nægtede at tænke på det.</p><p> </p><p>Hun skubbede sig op fra gulvet. Hendes arme rystede næsten for voldsomt til, at det kunne lade sig gøre. Langsomt kravlede hun hen over gulvet, indtil hun nåede den træspand, Malfoy havde efterladt. Hun stak hænderne ned i det lunkne vand. Nede på bunden af spanden opdagede hun en slidt gulvklud. Hendes fingre lukkede sig om den. Hun trak den op af spanden og kylede den mod stenfliserne.</p><p> </p><p>Det højlydte ’klask’ fik Draco til at reagere.</p><p> </p><p>”Granger ...”</p><p> </p><p>Hun skulede hen til ham, men så hurtigt væk igen. Lige nu mindede hans ansigt hende alt for meget om hans fars.</p><p> </p><p>En slæbende lyd fortalte hende, at han flyttede på sig, men hun løftede ikke blikket. I stedet koncentrerede hun sig om at skrubbe gulvet med den grå klud. Vandet strømmede fra det slidte stof og løb ned i de små fordybninger mellem fliserne. Gulvet var næsten ikke beskidt, men hun håbede på, at det at gøre rent kunne lede hendes tanker hen på noget andet.</p><p> </p><p>Han var tættere på nu, det kunne hun høre på lyden af hans fodtrin. Men hun ignorerede ham stadig. Hun huskede hans hånlige ord, sidst hun havde befundet sig i en situation som denne. Det havde hun ikke brug for at gå gennem igen. Stålsat holdt hun blikket rettet mod fliserne. Hun skulle lige til at dyppe kluden ned i spanden endnu engang, da Draco greb om den og bremsede hende. Hun så op på ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad?” spurgte hun hæst.</p><p> </p><p>Til hendes overraskelse så det faktisk ud til, at Draco ikke havde nogen som helst anelse om, hvad det var, han ville. Et hav af forskellige følelser flakkede over hans ansigt, så hurtigt at hun ikke kunne aflæse nogen af dem. Hun rejste sig op. Draco stod stadig og så på hende, fuldkommen passiv. Vandet fra kluden, som han holdt i sin ene hånd, dryppede lydløst ned på gulvet.</p><p> </p><p>Raseriet skød op fra hendes mave med sådan en kraft, at det næsten sortnede for hendes øjne.</p><p> </p><p>Hvordan kunne han stå der, så fuldkommen upåvirkelig? Hvorfor sagde han ikke noget? Hvorfor gav han hende ikke noget, som hun kunne forholde sig til?</p><p> </p><p>Det blev for meget for hende. Hun slog ham i brystet én gang med en knyttet næve. Det var et svagt og desperat slag fyldt med afmagt. Handlingen fik Draco til at svaje en smule på stedet. Derudover kom der ingen reaktion. Noget, der mindede om et hulk, undslap hende. Hendes øjne gled i, og hun mærkede tårerne brænde inde bagved øjenlågene.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mr. Weasley var død. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tanken borede sig gennem hende. Hun havde det, som om hun blev flænset op indefra. Hun hævede begge hænder og hamrede dem mod Dracos brystkasse. Gråden begyndte at bugte sig ud af hende, mens hun slog ham igen og igen uden styrke, i håb om at hun kunne tvinge smerten ud af sin krop. Tårerne faldt fra hendes øjne og lavede små, mørke pletter på hans tøj. Snart stoppede hun med at banke sine skælvende hænder mod Dracos brystkasse og pressede panden ind mod den i stedet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mr. Weasley var væk.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Men han <em>kunne </em>ikke være væk. Ikke når hun stadig kunne huske ham så tydeligt. Hans venlige smil, imødekommende attitude og altid brændende entusiasme, når hun fortalte ham om Muggler-verdenen. Minderne strømmede gennem hendes hoved. Hun genkaldte sig små øjeblikke: Hans intense interesse, da han mødte hendes forældre for første gang. Det år til Verdensmesterskaberne i Quidditch, hvor hun havde lært ham at bruge tændstikker. Sommeren inden starten på hendes sjette skoleår, hvor han hjerteligt havde udbrudt, at selvom hun ikke var rødhåret, så var hun stadig en del af familien.</p><p> </p><p>De mange erindringer bølgede gennem hendes hjerne. Hun hulkede så voldsomt, at hele hendes krop rystede. Hvad ville der ske, nu hvor han var væk? Hele Weasley-familien måtte jo -</p><p> </p><p>Hun spærrede øjnene op.</p><p> </p><p><em>Ron</em>. <em>Åh Gud, Ron.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Det her var lige præcis, hvad han hele tiden havde frygtet ville ske! Og hun var der ikke til at trøste ham. Hun kunne ikke være der for ham nu, hvor han havde allermest brug for hende. Hvorfor havde hun også været så dum? Hvis bare hun havde passet bedre på, ville hun aldrig være endt hernede. Hun ville have givet alt for at være fri lige nu, for at omfavne Ron og mumle trøstende ord i hans ører. Instinktivt greb hun om den varme krop foran sig og trykkede sig ind til den, mens hun tænkte på ham. Åh, hun savnede ham så meget …</p><p> </p><p> ”Granger ...”</p><p> </p><p>Hun blinkende og mærkede sine våde øjenvipper stryge mod kinderne. Det var ikke Ron, hun stod og holdt om lige nu. Den faretruende tone, der netop havde nået hendes ører, var en tydelig påmindelse om dette. Alligevel tillod hun sig at lukke øjnene i nogle sekunder og hengive sig til fornemmelsen.</p><p> </p><p>Varme. Tryghed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Draco.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hun lagde hovedet tilbage og så op på ham. Mærkeligt nok reflekterede hans ansigt ikke noget af den kulde, som hun havde hørt i hans stemme for nogle øjeblikke siden. I stedet så han koncentreret ud, som om han prøvede at løse ét eller andet mysterium, der var indgraveret i hendes ansigt. Hans øjne var ligesom … <em>mørkere</em> end de plejede at være. Med en blid bevægelse hævede han hånden og tørrede en dråbe blod væk fra hendes ømme underlæbe.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione holdt vejret. Der var noget i hans øjne, der gjorde, at hun ikke kunne se væk. Hans grå blik havde hægtet sig fast i hendes. En behagelig svimmelhed bredte sig i hendes krop. Hendes hænder, der ikke længere var knyttede, hvilede fladt mod hans brystkasse. Først nu bemærkede hun den alarmerende dunken mod sine håndflader. Fornemmelsen fik hendes blod til at summe. Langsomt kom hans ansigt nærmere hendes, og hun havde det, som om hun var ved at falde ud over en afgrund, fordi hun netop havde indset, hvad der var ved at ske …</p><p> </p><p>Alligevel var hun ikke nær så overrasket, som hun burde have været, da han endelig lukkede afstanden mellem dem ved at kysse hende. </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Savn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sommeren inden sit sjette år på Hogwarts havde Draco lært Okklumensi.</p><p> </p><p>Han havde hurtigt opdaget, at han havde et naturligt talent for at lukke sit sind. Hans moster havde hvinet af fryd og givet ham et skræmmende intimt kys på kinden, da hun så, hvor hurtigt han gjorde fremskridt. Evnen til at lukke af for andres indtrængen var kommet ham til gode, da Severus Snape havde prøvet på at blande sig i hans mission senere på skoleåret. Den havde også gjort, at han kunne skjule størstedelen af sin frygt for Mørkets Herre, når han knælede ned foran den dødningeagtige skikkelse med de lysende, røde øjne.</p><p> </p><p>Lige nu var evnen en fordel for ham, fordi han kunne lukke alle uvelkomne tanker ude.</p><p> </p><p>Han lod sig opsluge af fornemmelsen af de bløde læber, der pressede mod hans mund. Det var en varm og forsigtig kontakt, der fik hele hans krop til at skælve. Hans ene hånd fandt vej til Grangers hår og gravede sig ned i de tykke krøller. Den anden lagde sig på hendes hofte, så han kunne trække hende tættere på. En lyd dirrede mod hans halvt-åbne læber – en mellemting mellem et snøft og et suk – og så mærkede han den næsten velkendte fornemmelse af hendes fingre, der strøg gennem hans hår, ligesom de havde gjort aftenen før, da hun havde troet, at han sov.</p><p> </p><p>Han havde kysset mange piger i årenes løb. Selvom hvert kys havde været forskelligt, havde de alligevel været det samme, når det kom til stykket. Men det her var noget helt nyt.</p><p> </p><p>Grangers hånd forlod hans hår og gled over hans kind - så let at han næsten ikke kunne mærke det. En underlig fornemmelse bredte sig i hans bryst og fik ham til at presse sig endnu tættere på hende. Hans tunge strejfede hendes læbe ganske let, og han kunne smage saltet fra hendes tårer og en snert af blod.</p><p> </p><p>Blod.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Mudderblod.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tanken smadrede det surrealistiske øjeblik og bragte ham tilbage til virkeligheden. Hans øjne fløj op. Med en brutal bevægelse greb han Granger om skuldrene og slyngede hende væk fra sig. Hun snublede baglæns. Hendes øjne lyste af den samme forvirring, der tordnede gennem hans eget hoved.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad -” begyndte han åndeløst.</p><p> </p><p>Grangers kinder brændte af farve. Hendes læber bevægede sig, men ingen lyd kom ud.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hendes læber -</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Erkendelsen sitrede gennem ham. Han havde kysset Hermione Granger. Han stirrede på hende, men hun sagde stadig ikke noget. Han kunne se tåresporene glinse på hendes blussende kinder og kvalte sin lyst til at træde hen til hende og stryge dem bort.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad har du gjort ved mig?” hviskede han.</p><p> </p><p>Der var dødstille i det lille køkken. Han kunne ikke høre andet end sit eget åndedræt, tungt og forpustet. En smertefuld trækning løb over Grangers ansigt. Hun trådte hen mod ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco ...”</p><p> </p><p>Blodet veg fra hans ansigt. Han sprang baglæns.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej. Hold dig væk fra mig.”</p><p> </p><p>Hurtigt snurrede han rundt og stormede ud af køkkenet. Han flåede døren ind til sit værelse op og smækkede den efter sig med så stor voldsomhed, at han et kort øjeblik syntes at kunne høre hængslerne give sig. Inde i det lille rum begyndte han at gå frem og tilbage med rasende fart, mens hans hoved snurrede af kaotiske tanker.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck, fuck, fuck.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Han havde kysset Granger.</p><p> </p><p>Han kunne stadig fornemme den søde smag af hende mod sin tungespids. Hans hånd skød op, og han gnubbede sine læber, indtil de brændte, men det hjalp ikke. Mindet om Granger var indgraveret i hans sanser, og han kunne umuligt fordrive det. Han tog sig til hovedet, og hans fingre flåede i de blonde lokker, som Granger for få sekunder siden havde ladet sine hænder løbe gennem. Raseriet bølgede gennem ham. Han sugede luft ind gennem sine sammenbidte tænder.</p><p> </p><p>Han havde kysset Hermione Granger …</p><p> </p><p>Og hun havde gengældt det. Den ulidelige, selvretfærdige Gryffindor havde gengældt det! Hvis bare hun havde protesteret, skubbet ham væk, stoppet ham på én eller anden måde, så kunne det være, at han havde kunnet nå at genvinde kontrollen over sig selv i tide. Men nej. Han havde været for svag til at modstå den afskyelige tendens til at presse sine læber mod hendes.</p><p> </p><p>Han havde kysset en Mudderblod. En vanskabning. Et misfoster. Ifølge fuldblodsideologien var hun ikke engang et rigtigt menneske. Og alligevel var hun mere menneskelig end nogen anden, han kendte. </p><p> </p><p>Han havde lyst til at skrige af frustration. Siden hvornår var han begyndt at opfatte Granger som en person? Og hvordan kunne han have tilladt sig selv at kysse hende?</p><p> </p><p>Det var, fordi de var indespærret her. Ja. Han var ved at blive vanvittig af at sidde hernede. Hun var den eneste, han kunne tale med. Hver eneste dag var hun der. Det var umuligt at undgå hende. Og langsomt, ganske langsomt, havde hun inficeret ham, indtil det eneste, han kunne tænke på, var hende. Hendes buskede hår, dybe, brune øjne og hendes søde duft … Han ville aldrig tænke på hende på <em>den </em>måde, hvis han havde været fri. Og hun ville i hvert fald aldrig føle noget for <em>ham</em>, hvis ikke hun var låst inde sammen med ham.</p><p> </p><p>Hvorfor gik den tanke ham på?</p><p> </p><p>Med et frustreret støn smed han sig på sengen. Han huskede, hvordan han var vågnet op sidste nat ved at hun havde befundet sig herinde. Han havde været for omtåget af søvnen til at blive vred, sådan som han burde. I stedet for at fare op havde han hengivet sig til den vidunderlige fornemmelse af hende fingre, der strøg over hans hår, hendes håndflade, der trykkede mod hans kind. Det havde været så enkelt og uskyldigt. Og fordi hans øjne havde været lukkede, kunne han overbevise sig selv om, at det ikke skete.</p><p> </p><p>Men han kunne umuligt benægte det, der <em>netop </em>var sket …</p><p> </p><p>Han havde kysset hende. Hvad værre var: han havde lyst til at kysse hende igen. Og gøre andre ting ved hende. Ting, som han knap nok tillade sig selv at erkende. Bare det at tænke på dem fyldte ham med skræmmende ophidselse og bundløs skam.</p><p> </p><p>Gjorde sådan nogle tanker ham til en blodforræder?</p><p> </p><p>Utallige gange havde han hørt sin far udtale sig nedladende om fuldblodsmagikere, der sympatiserede med Mugglerfødte. Eller værre endnu: Giftede sig med dem, sådan som hans moster, Andromeda, havde gjort det. Det havde været en skandale, da Andromeda Black var stukket af sammen med Ted Tonks. Hun havde forrådt sit eget blod. Hans far benyttede ofte lejligheden til at minde ham om, hvor megen skam hans moster havde kastet over familien. Når dette skete, forholdt hans mor sig altid fuldkommen tavs. Draco havde aldrig oplevet, at hun så meget som anerkendte søsterens eksistens.</p><p> </p><p>Hans – han skar en grimasse – <em>følelser </em>for Granger, gjorde ham til en forræder. Men han kunne ikke gøre for det. Hun var kommet snigende, som én eller anden uforklarlig sygdom, og lige nu var han ikke sikker på, at han nogensinde ville finde en kur.</p><p> </p><p>Medmindre han slap ud herfra.</p><p> </p><p>Hvis - <em>'når'</em>, påmindede han sig selv - han engang kom væk fra det her fængsel, kunne han lægge de her afskyelige følelser bag sig. Når han havde fået sin magi tilbage og igen havde sluttet sig til Dødsgardisterne, kunne han glemme alt om Granger. Hendes ord om Mugglerfødtes ligeværd ville ikke være andet end et ynkeligt ekko i hans ører. Og den ækle tiltrækning, han følte, ville forsvinde, så snart han så andre piger …</p><p> </p><p>Ja.</p><p> </p><p>Han pressede øjnene i.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Han var ikke klar over, hvornår det skete, men på et tidspunkt faldt han i søvn. Han vågnede med et sæt, da det bankede på døren. Selvom hans blik var uskarpt af døsighed, opfattede han stadig tydeligt, hvordan dørhåndtaget langsomt blev trykket ned. Hurtigt fløj han op fra sengen og spænede hen mod døren. Han stak hænderne i lommen og famlede panisk efter den lille nøgle, der befandt sig et sted dernede. Da han endelig mærkede den kølige metalgenstand mod sin håndflade, trak han den op, stak den i låsen og drejede. Der lød et forsikrende 'klik' inde fra nøglehullet, og han åndede lettet op.</p><p> </p><p>Granger måtte også have opfattet det, for han hørte hende sukke på den anden side af døren. Dørhåndtaget vippede opad igen, da hun slap det.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco.” Hendes stemme var forsigtig. ”Vi bliver nødt til at tale sammen.”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, vi gør ikke.”</p><p> </p><p>En pause.</p><p> </p><p>”Det, der skete - ”</p><p> </p><p>”Der skete ikke noget, Mudderblod.”</p><p> </p><p>Hvis bare hun ville holde mund. Hvis bare hun ville lade være med at tale om det, der var sket - så kunne de begge to lade, som om det aldrig havde fundet sted.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg forstår godt, hvorfor du er … oprevet,” fortsatte hun. ”Det er jeg også selv.”</p><p> </p><p>”'Oprevet'?” Han imiterede hendes tonefald og mente rent faktisk, at han kunne <em>høre </em>hende krympe sig på den anden side af døren. ”Jeg er ikke bare 'oprevet', Granger. Jeg har lyst til at brække mig, når jeg tænker på det, der skete! Det var afskyeligt!”</p><p> </p><p>”Det … det tror jeg ikke på, Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det burde du, for det er sandt!”</p><p> </p><p>Stilheden, der fulgte, var uudholdelig. Da Granger igen talte, var hendes stemme ikke andet end en skælvende tråd:</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Jeg</em> synes ikke, det var afskyeligt ...”</p><p> </p><p>En frustreret lyd pressede sig op gennem hans strube. Pokker tage hende! Hvorfor gjorde hun det her mod ham?</p><p> </p><p>”Det er bare ærgerligt for dig, for det kommer ikke til at ske igen,” hvæsede han. ”Hvornår fatter du, at jeg <em>hader </em>dig!”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis du hader mig, hvorfor ky -”</p><p> </p><p>”Det gjorde jeg heller ikke, Granger!” brølede han</p><p> </p><p>Han hamrede sin knyttede næve ind i døren, så træpladen dirrede. Stødet forplantede sig op gennem hele hans arm, men i stedet for at ømme sig kværnede han blot tænderne mod hinanden.</p><p> </p><p>”Men du -”</p><p> </p><p>”Gå din vej!”  Det gik op for ham, at han rystede over hele kroppen. Det dunkede i hans hoved. ”Lad mig nu bare være i fred ...”  </p><p> </p><p>Han pressede panden mod døren. En trykkende tavshed fulgte. Så hørte han lyden af fodtrin, der langsomt blev svagere. En dør blev åbnet og derefter lukket. Granger var forsvundet ind på sit værelse. Med det samme blev han ramt af en trang til at flå døren op og løbe efter hende. Han skubbede den ynkelige tilbøjelighed bort og gik tilbage og satte sig på sengen.</p><p> </p><p>Han pressede hænderne mod tindingerne, så neglene borede ind i huden. Efter et par dybe indåndinger følte han, at han kunne begynde at tænke klart igen.</p><p> </p><p>Okay. Han havde kysset Hermione Granger. Mudderblods-Granger. Skolens dydsmønster. Pigen med det buskede hår og de ikke-længere-så-gigantiske fortænder. Én af Harry Potters nærmeste venner. Måske den mest begavede elev på Hogwarts. Pigen, som man så ofte kunne finde inde på skolens bibliotek med næsen nede i en støvet bog og fingre, der var plettede af blæk fra de mange notater, hun ivrigt nedskriblede. Han rynkede på næsen. <em>Dybt</em> utiltrækkende.</p><p> </p><p>Så hvorfor havde han kysset hende?</p><p> </p><p>Det havde været udtrykket i hendes øjne.</p><p> </p><p>Efter hans far havde fortalt hende, at Arthur Weasley var død, og hun havde slået løs på ham med kraftløse slag, blot for at ende med at begrave sit ansigt i hans trøje … Efter det havde hun set på ham med et blik, der var så fortabt, at det ikke var til at holde ud. Hun havde virket så skrøbelig i de sekunder, og han havde følt en uforståelig trang til at stoppe det. Til at trøste hende. Han genkaldte sig, hvordan tårerne havde klæbet til vipperne, der indrammede de store, brune øjne. Hvordan hendes skælvende øjenlåg forventningsfuldt var gledet i, inden han havde lænet sig ind over hende og -</p><p> </p><p>Hans mave trak sig sammen i en mærkelig blanding af vrede, forfærdelse og begær.</p><p> </p><p>Det behøvede ikke at ændre på noget som helst. Så længe han ikke gjorde det igen. Ganske vist var det beklageligt, at det var sket, men at være spærret inde på det her sted kunne gøre enhver mand sindssyg. Han var fanget herinde, og hun var det eneste selskab, han havde. Han var frustreret. Kontaktsyg. Men det var alt, hvad det var: Desperation.</p><p> </p><p>Det var ikke ægte.</p><p> </p><p>Og jo før han fik Granger til at indse dette jo bedre.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Det var essentielt, at det var <em>ham</em>, der opsøgte <em>hende</em> og ikke omvendt.</p><p> </p><p>Dette påmindede han sig selv, mens han med målrettede skridt gik mod biblioteket. Han nåede døren, skubbede den op og trådte indenfor. Granger sad som sædvanligt bag skrivebordet. Et lyserødt skær tonede frem på hendes kinder, da hun så ham, men hun hurtigt brynene, som om hun var fast besluttet på ikke at se forlegen ud.</p><p> </p><p>Han bemærkede, hvordan en mørkerød stribe var blomstret frem under hendes ene kindben, der hvor hans far havde brændt hende med sin tryllestav som straf for, at hun havde provokeret ham. Hjertet frøs stadig i brystet på ham, når han tænkte på, hvad der var sket efterfølgende. Uden så meget som at overveje de konsekvenser, det ville få, havde hun slået hans far. Aldrig i sit liv havde han set nogen, der turde trodse hans far - Lucius Malfoy, den rige og magtfulde fuldblodstroldmand og tidligere favorit hos Mørkets Herre - på den måde. Da Granger få sekunder senere var blevet sendt til jorden af hans fars brutale baghånd, havde han måttet bide sig selv i indersiden af kinden for ikke at råbe af chok.</p><p> </p><p>At reagere med fysisk voldsomhed var så ulig hans far. Godt nok havde faren aldrig tøvet med at bruge sin tryllestav til at uddelegere en straf, hvis han følte, at en person fortjente det, men før sin tid i Azkaban ville hans far aldrig have slået nogen med de bare næver. Der var noget <em>desperat</em> ved at påføre andre smerte på en så direkte måde. Modvilligt måtte han erkende, at det fik hans far til at virke underligt ustabil. At benytte en tryllestav var kontrolleret. Det vidnede om overskud - at man kunne holde hovedet koldt. Men det virkede til, at hans far var langsomt var ved at miste kontrollen over sig selv.</p><p> </p><p>Han fnøs indvendigt. <em>Så var de to.</em></p><p> </p><p>”Draco,” begyndte Granger. Ikke overraskende var hun allerede halvvejs oppe af stolen. ”Jeg synes, vi skal -”</p><p> </p><p>”Tale om det, der skete?” afsluttede han for hende. ”Det sagde du også i går, Granger. Og det er faktisk derfor, at jeg er her.”</p><p> </p><p>Han ignorerede hendes forbløffede ansigtsudtryk og trådte tættere på skrivebordet. Hun svajede let, som om hun overvejede, om hun skulle sætte sig ned eller forblive oprejst. Hun endte med at blive stående.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg synes, vi skal få én ting på det rene,” fortsatte han og holdt en lille pause for at understrege vigtigheden af de næste ord. ”Det, der skete, forandrer ikke noget, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Hvis Granger havde set overrasket ud for et øjeblik forinden, var det intet at regne mod det udtryk, der bredte sig på hendes ansigt nu. Et par uforståelige lyde væltede ud af munden på hende. Hendes underlæbe hævede og sænkede sig som en fisks. Farven i hendes kinder blev dybere, men denne gang skyldtes det ikke forlegenhed, men nærmere indignation.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco, du … du <em>kyssede </em>mig. Det forandrer en hel del, hvis du spørger mig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men det gør jeg ikke, Granger. Så det er bedst, hvis du glemmer alt om det. Det har <em>jeg </em>i hvert fald tænkt mig at gøre.”</p><p> </p><p>”Så du mener ikke, at det betyder noget som helst?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun slog ud med armene. Han lod et smørret grin fylde sit ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg mener, det er et udtryk for, at jeg er, ah … <em>frustreret</em> og uheldigvis lod det gå ud over dig, eftersom du er det eneste hunkønsvæsen i nærheden.”</p><p> </p><p>Før Draco kunne nå så meget som at blinke, mærkede han noget studse sit ene øre. Genstanden kløvede luften og landede på gulvet bag ham med et brag. Først nogle øjeblikke senere gik det op for ham, at det objekt, der havde været få centimeter fra at kollidere med hans ansigt, var en murstenstyk bog.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvor <em>vover</em> du!” Grangers stemme sydede. ”Du kan lige <em>prøve på</em> at påstå, at det ikke var mere end det.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg <em>påstår</em> det ikke, Mudderblod, jeg <em>fastslår</em> det. Vi ved begge to godt, at jeg aldrig ville røre dig under normale omstændigheder.”</p><p> </p><p>”Du er modbydelig, Draco Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>”Nemlig, Granger: Jeg er modbydelig - det har du altid syntes. Så lad være med at prøve på at bilde dig selv ind, at du ikke hader mig, bare fordi vi er tvunget til at opholde os herinde sammen. ”Han lagde hænderne mod bordpladen, der adskilte dem. ”Og lad være med at tro, at du kan manipulere med mig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Manipu …?” begyndte hun, før hans ord sank ind. Hendes ansigt blev næsten mørkerødt. ”Hvordan kan du overhovedet <em>tro </em>at … tror du virkelig, at jeg -?” spruttede hun. ”Jeg ville aldrig gøre sådan noget!”</p><p> </p><p>Han smilede koldt.</p><p> </p><p>”Åh, lad være med at spille hellig. Du er ikke hævet over den slags tricks. Cormac har fortalt, at du udelukkende datede ham for at gøre Weasley jaloux.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er ikke det samme! Jeg kunne aldrig drømme om at lege med dine følelser på den måde!” </p><p> </p><p>Hendes stemme havde fået det karakteristiske skingre præg. Hun måtte virkelig være oprørt. Af én eller anden grund gjorde bevidstheden om dette ham ikke synderligt glad. Han fremtvang et fnys.</p><p> </p><p>”Du ’leger ikke med mine følelser’, Granger.” Han spyttede nærmest ordene ud. ”Det kan du ikke, for jeg <em>har </em>ingen følelser for dig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det passer ikke, og det ved du!”</p><p> </p><p>”Du har for høje tanker om dig selv,” knurrede han.</p><p> </p><p>Hun mødte hans blik med en hård stirren. Hendes ansigt flammede, og de brune øjne glitrede. </p><p> </p><p>”Jeg <em>ved</em>, du godt kan lide mig,” fortsatte hun.</p><p> </p><p>Men så var det, som om noget af hendes vrede forsvandt. Hun sukkede, og han syntes, at han så hende sænke skuldrene en smule.</p><p> </p><p>”Og af én eller anden uforklarlig årsag kan jeg også godt lide dig ...”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg synes lige, jeg sagde, at du skulle stoppe med det dér,” sagde han advarende.</p><p> </p><p>”Årh, hold nu op!” udbrød hun. ”Det er jo latterligt. Jeg <em>manipulerer </em>ikke med dig, Draco! Og selv hvis jeg gjorde, hvad ville jeg så få ud af det? Kan du svare mig på det?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er åbenlyst, er det ikke? Først prøvede du at hjernevaske mig med al din ynkelige Mudderblods-propaganda, fordi du håbede, at jeg ville hjælpe dig med at slippe fri ...”</p><p> </p><p>” - og hvorfor skulle jeg så gøre det? Du kan jo ikke engang <em>selv </em>komme ud herfra! Du er fanget herinde, ligesom jeg er - ”</p><p> </p><p>”... Men nu hvor du har konstateret, at det ikke virker, er du begyndt at tage mere <em>feminine </em>overtalelsesmetoder i brug. Jeg kan dog informere dig om, at det ikke virker, Granger. Jeg finder dig omtrent lige så tiltrækkende som en bjergtrold.”</p><p> </p><p>”Underligt. Jeg mener ellers at kunne huske, at det var <em>dig, </em>der kyssede <em>mig</em> og ikke omvendt!”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har jo sagt, at det ikke betyder noget!” Hans stemme dirrede af ubehersket vrede. Hvorfor fattede hun det ikke snart? ”Det er udelukkende et udslag af, at jeg ikke har set en pige i flere måneder. Jeg er tydeligvis ved at blive drevet til vanvid af at være spærret inde hernede, for jeg sværger ved Salazar, at hvis jeg havde været ved mine fulde fem, så ville jeg hellere have hugget mine hænder af frem for at svine dem til ved at røre ved én som dig!”</p><p> </p><p>Ordene var som usynlige knive, der borede sig gennem luften. Grangers ansigt forvred sig i en skræmmende grimasse, og et kort øjeblik troede han, at hun ville slå ham, ligesom hun havde slået hans far. Hendes øjne lynede så voldsomt, at han instinktivt trådte et skridt baglæns.</p><p> </p><p>”Fint!” råbte hun. ”Så gå din vej! Hvis du virkelig synes, at jeg er så afskyelig, så skrid med dig. Og hold dig væk fra mig fremover!”</p><p> </p><p>”Med glæde,” snerrede han.</p><p> </p><p>Med en glidende bevægelse drejede han om på hælen og forlod lokalet. Da han var nået ud på gangen, hørte han et brag, der fortalte ham, at Granger havde kylet endnu en bog efter ham. Han syntes også at kunne høre ordene 'forbandede fritte' blive mumlet, men han var ikke sikker.</p><p> </p><p>Hans skridt var tunge, da han gik ind på sit værelse og satte sig på sengen. Han havde udrettet det, han havde sat sig for, men bevidstheden om det fyldte ham ikke med glæde. I stedet gnavede en tom, sugende fornemmelse sig fast i hans bryst. Irriteret lod han sig falde bagover. Puderne afgav et let lufttryk, da han ramte dem. Han lukkede øjnene og prøvede at lade være med at genkalde sig Grangers sårede ansigtsudtryk, men billedet af hende tog langsomt form på indersiden af hans øjenlåg.</p><p> </p><p>Nej.</p><p> </p><p>Han ville ikke tillade sig selv at have ondt af hende. Det havde været nødvendigt for dem begge, at han havde sagt de ting til hende, han havde sagt. Med lidt held ville hun også indse det efter noget tid.</p><p> </p><p>Han nægtede at fortryde, at han havde gjort det.</p><p> </p><p>Han <em>nægtede</em> at savne hende.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Draco stirrede ned i bordpladen og prøvede at kvæle den voksende følelse af frustration, der vældede op i ham.</p><p> </p><p>Han hævede blikket og så hen på Granger, der sad ovre på den anden side af bordet. Hendes opmærksomhed var vendt mod maden på hendes tallerken. Ikke én eneste gang havde hun set i hans retning. Hun spiste blot uden på nogen måde at anerkende hans eksistens.</p><p> </p><p>Hun havde ikke talt til ham i fire dage.</p><p> </p><p>Og det havde været de længste fire dage i hele hans liv.</p><p> </p><p>Med en sur mine prikkede han til den velduftende svinefilet, der lå på hans tallerken. Efterhånden var kødet fuldkommen optrevlet efter de mange gange, han havde stukket i det med gaflen. Han burde sikkert spise det, inden det blev koldt, men han havde ingen appetit. Efter at have reduceret filletten til flossede strimler vendte han sin opmærksomhed mod de kogte grøntsager. </p><p> </p><p>Som et modangreb på Grangers vedvarende tavshed prøvede han også at ignorere hende. I teorien burde det ikke være så svært. Hun lod til at have let ved at ignorere ham. Men hun havde også altid haft nemmere ved at lære ting, end han havde.</p><p> </p><p>Han <em>kunne</em> ikke ignorere hende. Konstant løftede han blikket i håb om at fange hende i at hen på ham. Men hendes blik var stift rettet mod tallerkenen.</p><p> </p><p>Hun havde været sådan siden deres skænderi for fire dage siden. Hun havde ikke bare været vred dengang. Hun havde været <em>rasende. </em>Men derefter havde hun ændret sig. Hun hverken talte til ham eller så på ham, og hun holdt sig, så vidt som det var muligt, væk. De få gange, han havde fået øjenkontakt med hende, havde hendes ansigtsudtryk været tomt som en maske. Hvis han tog fat i hende, stirrede hun bare tomt ned i gulvet, indtil han slap hende igen.</p><p> </p><p>Hendes ligeglade attitude skræmte ham. Han havde lyst til at gribe hende om skuldrene og ryste hende, men hvis han gjorde det, ville hun sikkert bare dingle frem og tilbage som en kludedukke. Hun havde lukket fuldkommen af over for ham.</p><p> </p><p>Og det var hans egen skyld.</p><p> </p><p>Han vidste godt, at det var hans ondskabsfulde ord, der havde fået hende til at reagere sådan. Han havde med vilje slynget de mest sårende replikker, han kunne komme på, i hovedet på hende. Og nu havde han fået det, som han ville have det: Granger var holdt op med at tale til ham. Hun var stoppet med at opsøge ham i tide og utide. Hun lod ganske enkelt, som om han ikke eksisterede.</p><p> </p><p>Men det havde ikke været det, han havde ønsket.</p><p> </p><p>Faktisk var han slet ikke klar over, hvad det egentlig var, han ønskede. Han vidste bare, at han ikke kunne klare, at hun ignorerede ham. Alt var bedre end den ligegyldighed, hun nu udviste over for ham nu.</p><p> </p><p>Selv had var bedre end det her.</p><p> </p><p>Da Granger var ankommet til stedet, havde hun hadet ham. Alting havde været så vidunderligt simpelt dengang. Han ville ønske, at han kunne vende tilbage dertil.</p><p> </p><p>Frustreret pressede han gaflen mod tallerkenen, så metallet hvinede mod porcelænet. Granger blinkede, men derudover kom der ingen reaktion.</p><p> </p><p>Hvis bare hun ville udvise én anden form for følelse for ham. Had, vrede, bedrøvelse, frygt, ét eller andet - han var ligeglad, bare han kunne frembringe en reaktion. Hendes stilhed drev ham til vanvid. Selvom de begge befandt sig i det lille køkken, kunne de lige så godt have siddet i hver sit rum. Der virkede til at være en usynlig kløft mellem dem.</p><p> </p><p>Draco knugede om gaflen, så jernskaftet borede sig ind i hans håndflade. Opgivende tillod han sig selv at tænke tanken:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Han savnede Hermione Granger.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Han savnede diskussionerne, der så ofte gled over i heftige skænderier. Han savnede de fintformede fingre, der forsigtigt strøg gennem hans hår. Han savnede <em>hende.</em></p><p> </p><p>Og det var ved at æde ham op indefra. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Desperation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione greb om metalhåndtaget og løftede den tunge træspand foran sig. Selvom det var besværligt, lykkedes det hende at transportere spanden fra den ene ende af køkkenet til den anden uden at vandet skvulpede ud over kanterne. Et par gange var håndtaget ved at smutte ud af hendes våde, rynkede fingre, men det lykkedes hende at holde fast om det. Forsigtigt satte hun spanden fra sig på gulvet. Hun holdt en lille pause og strakte sig, inden hun tog en dyb indånding og lod sig falde ned på knæ. Så stak hun hænderne ned i det varme vand og fortsatte sit rengøringsarbejde.</p><p> </p><p>Mens hun lå på alle fire og skrubbede de beskidte pletter på de store fliser, mærkede hun et blik bore sig ind i ryggen på hende.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Draco.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hans øjne var som syle, der trængte gennem hendes hud. Men uanset hvor ubehagelig fornemmelsen var, lod hun sig ikke mærke med det. I stedet lagde hun flere kræfter i at gnubbe kluden mod gulvet.</p><p> </p><p>Hun havde ikke talt til ham i flere dage. Det gik ham tydeligvis på, men hun var ligeglad. Efter det, han havde sagt til hende inde på biblioteket, havde hun lagt ham på is. Hun orkede ikke mere. Det generede hende ikke, at han åbenlyst fortrød, hvad han havde sagt dengang.</p><p> </p><p>Hun havde følt sig rasende og <em>forrådt</em>, da han havde slynget fornærmelserne i hovedet på hende. Efterfølgende havde hun måttet se i øjnene, at det var tid til at give op. I flere uger havde hun prøvet at få ham til at indse, at hun var et menneske ligesom ham, og ikke en ækel, mindreværdig skabning, sådan som han havde troet gennem hele sin skoletid.</p><p> </p><p>Men det var blevet for meget for hende nu. Hun var drænet for mental energi. Hendes tålmodighed rakte ikke længere.</p><p> </p><p>Hendes fingre borede sig krampagtigt ned i kluden. Hun <em>nægtede</em> at ydmyge sig selv ved at blive ved med at prøve - det resulterede blot i, at han hånede hende. Hver eneste gang. Desuden var han kommet faretruende tæt på at såre hende.</p><p> </p><p>Hun fnøs indvendigt.</p><p> </p><p>Han <em>havde </em>såret hende. Det kunne hun lige så godt indrømme. Hun måtte erkende, at hun havde følelser for ham - et faktum, der frustrerede hende til det punkt, hvor hun havde lyst til at rive sig selv i håret, indtil store, krusede totter frigjorde sig fra hendes hovedbund. Men der var intet, hun kunne gøre. Når først hun følte noget, kunne hun umuligt undslippe det. Det havde hun lært fra sin årelange forelskelse i Ron.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ron …</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rystede på hovedet. Hun nægtede at tænke på Ron lige nu. Alting var forvirrende nok i forvejen.</p><p> </p><p>Nej. At nære følelser for Draco Malfoy var ikke bare ’forvirrende’. Det fik hele hendes verden til at slå revner.</p><p> </p><p>Hun indstillede sin skrubben mod gulvet og slappede af i sine ømme armmuskler. Hun havde lyst til at dreje hovedet og se hen på Draco, men hun standsede sig selv.</p><p> </p><p>Hun kunne ikke lade være med at ærgre sig. Draco havde så meget potentiale i sig. Det var tydeligt, at han gemte på en sårbarhed inde bag den hånlige facade. En sårbarhed, der kunne gøre ham til et bedre menneske, hvis bare han ville. Men det var farligt at tænke i sådanne baner.</p><p> </p><p>Med en stiv bevægelse tvang hun hovedet længere ned mod gulvet.</p><p> </p><p>Hun vidste, at Draco havde ændret sig. Han var ikke den samme, som han havde været, da hun var ankommet hertil for … hvor lang tid var det siden? Hun vidste det ikke. Hun var stoppet med at ridse streger i væggen og havde derfor ingen anelse om, hvor mange uger der var gået.</p><p> </p><p>Han var ikke den samme som før. Den Draco Malfoy, der havde været hendes medstuderende på Hogwarts, ville aldrig have kysset hende.</p><p> </p><p><em>Kysset</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hun forbandede den spirende varme i sit bryst og skubbede mindet om kysset ud af hovedet. Det nyttede ikke at dvæle ved det. Stadig bevidst om de grå øjne, der hvilede tungt på hende, genoptog hun arbejdet.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Da hun var blevet færdig ude i køkkenet, vaskede hun gulvet inde på sit værelse. Efterfølgende satte hun sig på sengen og betragtede de, nu rene, fliser. Det våde spor fra gulvkluden kunne stadig anes i lyset fra den nøgne pære.</p><p> </p><p>Gulvet havde været ualmindeligt beskidt herinde, hvilket ikke kom som en overraskelse. Kager af snavs havde samlet sig i de små fordybninger mellem fliserne, og skidtet var så indgroet, at hun i nogle tilfælde havde måttet kratte det fri med neglene. Det var klart, at Malfoy-familien ikke gjort sig den ulejlighed at gøre rummet rent, inden de anbragte hende her. </p><p> </p><p>Hun kunne høre fodtrin. Lyden blev dæmpet af den lukkede dør. Det var Draco. Han havde fået en vane med at gå frem og tilbage ude på gangen. I dag var han begyndt på det, lige så snart hun var gået ind på værelset. Hun skubbede sig baglæns, så hun sad med ryggen til muren. Der var ikke andet at gøre end at ignorere ham.</p><p> </p><p>Det var ikke sandt.</p><p> </p><p>Hun kunne rejse sig fra sengen, åbne døren og gå ud og tale med ham, sådan som hun ville have gjort før i tiden. En del af hende havde lyst til at gøre netop dette. Men han havde sørget for, at det ikke var en mulighed længere.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>’… hvis jeg havde været ved mine fulde fem, så ville jeg hellere have hugget mine hænder af frem for at svine dem til ved at røre ved én som dig!’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mindet om hans ord holdt hende naglet til sengen.</p><p> </p><p>Et suk forlod hendes læber, mens hun lyttede til de frustrerede fodtrin på den anden side af døren. Hvis bare han ikke havde kysset hende, så ville alting være som før.</p><p> </p><p>Hun rystede på hovedet. Nej. Det passede ikke. Noget var begyndt at ændre sig, også før Draco havde kysset hende. Det var latterligt at tro, at det var <em>kysset</em>, der havde forandret alting.</p><p> </p><p>Og alligevel var det præcis, hvad der var sket. Kysset <em>havde </em>ændret alting. <em>Intet</em> var det samme efter det.</p><p> </p><p>Ubevidst lob hun fingrene løbe over sine læber.</p><p> </p><p>Hun var blevet kysset før. Af sin barndomsven, Thomas. Af Victor Krum. Og af Cormac, der havde stukket sin tunge ned i halsen på hende, da de stod under misteltenen til Schnobbevoms fest. Hun skar en grimasse, da hun genkaldte sig oplevelsen. Djævleslyngen var komfortabel i sammenligning med Cormacs omfavnelse. Og Ron … Ron havde altid været for klodset og genert til at tage initiativ til et kys, selvom det var åbenlyst, at han gerne ville.</p><p> </p><p>Hun tænkte på sit og Dracos kys og mærkede igen en forræderisk varme stige op i kinderne. Det havde på ingen måde været ubehageligt at kysse ham. Faktisk havde det været <em>alt</em> <em>for </em>behageligt. Hun huskede de bløde læber mod sine, de stærke hænder i hendes hår. Varmen i hendes kinder blev forvandlet til gloende hede.</p><p> </p><p>Det havde været så rart. Så trygt.</p><p> </p><p>Siden hvornår var hun begyndt at associere Draco Malfoy med tryghed?</p><p> </p><p>Hun havde ingen illusioner om Draco. Han var ubehøvlet, opportunistisk og sommetider direkte ondskabsfuld. Hun kunne under ingen omstændigheder stole på ham. Han var ikke ligesom Ron, der var modig, hensynsfuld og loyal. Faktisk var han Rons komplette modsætning. Så hvorfor var det <em>ham</em>, hun fandt tryghed hos? Hvorfor mærkede hun en gnist i sit hjerte, hver gang hun tænkte på ham?</p><p> </p><p>Hun bed sig i læben. Det var alt sammen helt forkert. Det var Ron, der skulle have kysset hende på den måde, ikke Draco.  </p><p> </p><p>Hendes hoved var tungt af tanker. Træt lukkede hun øjnene og åndede ud med et udmattet suk. Hun gad ikke tænke længere. Hvis bare hun sad her og lod stilheden sive ind i hjernen, så ville hun måske glemme det hele efter nogen tid …</p><p> </p><p>Hendes øjenlåg vibrerede svagt, og hun rynkede brynene.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stilheden? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Men det måtte jo betyde at …</p><p> </p><p>Hun nåede akkurat at registrere, at Draco ikke længere gik frem og tilbage ude på gangen, før døren fløj op med et brag. Lyden fik hende til at fare sammen, og hun holdt en hånd op for munden for at hindre et skræmt udbrud i at undslippe.</p><p> </p><p>Draco stod i døråbningen. Hans ansigt var blegt og sammenbidt. Hun vidste, at hun burde ignorere ham, men hans voldsomme ankomst gjorde det umuligt. Desuden var der noget ved ham, der gjorde, at hun ikke turde se væk. Han så anspændt ud, som et frustreret dyr. Instinktivt var hun på vagt. Hans mund åbnede sig langsomt. Hun pressede sig længere ind mod væggen.</p><p> </p><p>”Undskyld.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun blinkede. Et øjeblik troede hun, at hun havde hørt forkert.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har ikke tænkt mig at sige det igen, Granger.” Draco stirrede på hende med et stift blik. Hans stemme var lav og faretruende - og alligevel mærkeligt desperat. ”Det, jeg sagde forleden … jeg er ke- jeg burde ikke have sagt det.”</p><p> </p><p>Noget rørte sig i hendes bryst. Det bedende skær i hans ansigt var ikke til at tage fejl af. Han mente det oprigtigt. Hun sænkede sine anspændte skuldre. Det ville være så let at sige, at hun udmærket forstod ham - at hun tilgav ham - men hun kunne ikke gøre det. Med en næsten smertefuld anstrengelse pressede hun sine tøvende læber sammen for ikke at forråde sig selv. Hvor mange chancer havde hun ikke givet ham? Hvem sagde, at det ville være anderledes denne her gang?</p><p> </p><p>Da hun forholdt sig tavs, trådte Draco tættere på, tydeligvis forvirret.</p><p> </p><p>”Granger? Sig nu noget, for fanden.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har ikke tænkt mig at acceptere din undskyldning.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun borede fingrene ned i uldtæppet. Ordene fik Dracos øjne til at udvide sig. Han blev fuldkommen bleg.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad mener du?”</p><p> </p><p>”Dét, jeg siger. Hvorfor skulle jeg gøre det, Draco? Du har alligevel bare tænkt dig at fornærme mig igen, lige så snart du mener, at der er en anledning til det. Det har du bevist flere gange.”</p><p> </p><p>”Granger, lad nu være ...”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, jeg vil ikke. Jeg gider ikke tilgive dig -”</p><p> </p><p>”Men det er dét, I Gryffindor-typer gør! Når folk begår fejl, tilgiver I dem, hvis bare de fortryder det, ikke sandt?” spurgte han næsten vredt, hvorefter han tav i nogle sekunder. Det virkede, som om han kæmpede med sig selv.</p><p> </p><p>”Og jeg mente det ikke dengang,” tilføjede han så. ”Det ved du.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det <em>lød</em> ellers, som om du mente det,” påpegede hun. </p><p> </p><p>”Men det gjorde jeg ikke!” Hans pupiller dirrede, og et øjeblik så hans næsten gal ud. ”Fuck, Granger, jeg er ved at blive vanvittig af det her. Du har ikke snakket til mig i flere dage. Jeg kan ikke holde det ud.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ligeglad,” sagde hun, men hun vidste ikke, om det var ham eller sig selv hun prøvede på at overbevise. ”Det skulle du have tænkt over, før du sammenlignede mig med en bjergtrold.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun rejste sig fra sengen og prøve at træde forbi ham, men han greb hende i armen og standsede hende. Hans fingerspidser pressede mod hendes hud. Hun skulle til at krympe sig, inden det gik op for hende, at det ikke gjorde ondt. Hans hånd hvilede blot mod hendes hud, og i nogle få øjeblikke var hun ude af stand til at fokusere på andet end det. Så gav hun sig selv en mental opsang, hærdede sit blik og så på ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Slip mig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ked af det, jeg sagde, okay?” sagde han lavt og ignorerede hendes ord. ”Og jeg har ikke tænkt mig at sige sådan noget igen. Det er du nødt til at tro på.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Det kan godt være, du mener det lige nu, Draco -”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har jo lige sagt, at det ikke kommer til at gentage sig! Tror du ikke, at jeg har haft tid til at tænke over tingene i løbet af de sidste par dage? Tror du, jeg ville sige noget af det her, hvis ikke jeg <em>virkelig</em> mente det?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja, det tror jeg faktisk. Det er dét folk fra <em>Slytherin</em> gør, er det ikke?” sagde hun som et bittert ekko af hans tidligere ord.</p><p> </p><p>”For helvede, Granger! Jeg har jo sagt undskyld og lovet dig, at det ikke skal gentage sig. Hvad mere vil du have, jeg skal gøre for at bevise, at jeg fortryder det, jeg sagde? Jeg ville aldrig være kommet krybende herind for at tigge om tilgivelse, hvis ikke det var fordi jeg oprigtigt savnede dig -”</p><p> </p><p>Hun kunne ikke hindre sin underkæbe i at synke et par centimeter. En muskel hoppede i Dracos kind, da det gik op for ham, hvad han lige havde sagt. Han slap sit tag i hende og trådte et skridt baglæns.</p><p> </p><p>”Du savnede … ?” begyndte hun, men hendes stemme døde ud midt i sætningen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Han savnede hende.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>”Ja, Granger, jeg savner dig,” sagde han og skulede ned mod fliserne. Det virkede, som om det krævede ham enorm anstrengelse at sige ordene endnu engang. ”Er du så tilfreds?”</p><p> </p><p>Vreden skyllede gennem hende i en rystende bølge. Hun kunne knap nok fatte hans ord.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Tilfreds</em>?” gentog hun. ”Tror du, at jeg ønskede, at noget af det her skulle ske? Jeg er mindst lige så forvirret, som du er!”</p><p> </p><p>Et udtryk af overraskelse gled over Dracos ansigt, som om han overhovedet ikke havde overvejet muligheden for, at hun kunne føle sig lige så splittet som ham.</p><p> </p><p>Hun sukkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er langt fra simpelt at nære følelser for dig, Draco, men i det mindste har jeg ikke tænkt mig at benægte det.”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, du har bare tænkt dig at ignorere mig i dagevis,” mumlede han.</p><p> </p><p>”Det var din egen skyld!”</p><p> </p><p>En trækning af vrede løb over Dracos ansigt. Han trådte hen til hende igen.</p><p> </p><p>”Og det <em>har </em>jeg indrømmet op til flere gange nu. Så har du tænkt dig at tilgive mig eller hvad?”</p><p> </p><p>Han stirrede ind i hendes ansigt. Da det gik op for hende, at hans blik var rettet mod hendes mund, havde hun nær snappet efter vejret.</p><p> </p><p>”Kom nu, Granger ...” hviskede han.</p><p> </p><p>Han var pludselig alt for tæt på. De grå øjne lyste mod hende, og hun kunne ikke se væk, selv hvis hun ville.</p><p> </p><p>Den velkendte fornemmelse af behagelig svimmelhed bredte sig i hendes hjerne. Hun vidste, at hun burde stoppe ham, men han havde lige indrømmet, at han savnede hende, og nu kiggede han på hende på <em>den måde</em> igen. Så intenst og oprigtigt. Det var den samme måde, han havde kigget på hende, da han havde kysset hende nogle dage forinden. Hendes hjerte begyndte at galopere ustyrligt. Hendes blod summede så underligt …</p><p> </p><p>Han lagde en hånd mod hendes kind og lod den løbe videre gennem hendes hår. Berøringen fik det til at krible under huden på hende. Hans tommelfinger strøg mod hendes kæbe i nogle sekunder, før han blidt skubbede hendes hoved bagover og begyndte at plante lette kys mod hendes hals. Hun lod det ske.</p><p> </p><p>Det var så nemt at lade være med at tænke …</p><p> </p><p>”Draco ...” mumlede hun.</p><p> </p><p>Hun var i tvivl om, hvorvidt hun sagde navnet som en protest, eller som en opfordring til ham om at fortsætte. Uanset hvad tog Draco ikke notits af det, men fortsatte med at stryge sine læber mod hendes hals med små, flygtige bevægelser, der fik hende til at trykke sig tættere ind til ham. Han hvilede sin mund mod hendes øre. Varm, skælvende vejrtrækning dirrede mod hendes hud, efterfulgt af to ord:</p><p> </p><p>”Undskyld, Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes hjerte trak sig sammen i sødmefuld smerte. Hendes fornavn. Han havde aldrig brugt hendes fornavn før. Hun vidste ikke, om hun skulle være glad for, at han gjorde det. Det var, som om en kniv stak hende i hjertet ved lyden af de tre stavelser.</p><p> </p><p>Draco fortsatte med at overdænge hende med kys, langs hendes kæbelinje, på hendes øjenlåg, på hendes kinder. Til sidst fangede hun hans læber med sine. Hun lod fingrene glide gennem hans hår, lod hænderne løbe over hans arme og overkrop, tabt i fornemmelsen af ham.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ja, jeg tilgiver dig. Selvfølgelig tilgiver jeg dig ...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hun ænsede nærmest ikke, at hendes ben stødte mod sengekanten, og at Draco skubbede hende bagover. Først da en fjeder, der var brudt gennem madrassen, borede sig ind i hendes skulderblad, blev hun klar over, hvad der var ved at ske.</p><p> </p><p>Hun åbnede øjnene og prøvede på at fokusere. Draco lænede sig ind over hende. Hans knæ var gledet op mellem hendes lår, og hans højre hånd havde lagt sig om hendes bryst. Hun kunne mærke de grå flammer fra hans øjne slikke mod sin hud.</p><p> </p><p>Da han sænkede hovedet for at kysse hende, vendte hun ansigtet bort.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad er der galt?” spurgte han hæst.</p><p> </p><p>Hun havde aldrig hørt hans stemme lyde sådan før.</p><p> </p><p>Tøvende satte hun sig op på den ujævne madras.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad er det, vi har gang i?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg troede, det var rimelig åbenlyst,” mumlede han og kyssede hende endnu engang på halsen.</p><p> </p><p>Hun tog en dyb indånding og prøvede at få sin vejrtrækning under kontrol, hvilket var så godt som umuligt, mens Dracos læber stadig klikkede mod hendes hud. Med en klodset bevægelse lagde hun hænderne om hans hoved og skubbede ham bort. Han rynkede brynene, og et kort sekund var hun sikker på, hun så et såret udtryk glide over hans ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg troede, det var det her, du gerne ville?” spurgte han</p><p> </p><p>”Det vil jeg også godt, Draco … men ikke nu. Ikke sådan her.”</p><p> </p><p>Forvirrede furer kom til syne på hans pande, og han satte sig op. Bevægelsen fik madrassen til at knirke under dem.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan så?”</p><p> </p><p>”Når vi engang kommer ud herfra …”</p><p> </p><p>Han sukkede og lænede sig tilbage mod væggen på samme måde, som hun havde gjort, inden han var kommet stormende ind gennem døren.</p><p> </p><p>”Ud,” gentog han.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun vidste ikke, hvad hun ellers skulle sige. Hun vidste udmærket, hvad han tænkte: At de aldrig ville slippe ud.</p><p> </p><p>Han vendte opmærksomheden mod folderne i sin skjorte og glattede dem ud med et formørket blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Intet af det her ville være sket, hvis ikke jeg havde været spærret inde her,” mumlede han.</p><p> </p><p>Hun krøb hen til ham og lagde en hånd på hans skulder. En del af hende frygtede, at han ville trække sig bort, men til hendes lettelse blev han siddende.</p><p> </p><p>”Du får det til at lyde så negativt. Det er det ikke. Der er ikke noget galt i at forandre sig, hvis det er til det bedre.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg <em>kan</em> ikke forandre mig, Granger.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det har du allerede gjort.” Hendes stemme skælvede en anelse, så hun holdt en pause for at få den under kontrol. ”Og du kan blive ved med at forandre dig, hvis bare du -”</p><p> </p><p>”Og hvorfor skulle jeg gøre det? For <em>din </em>skyld, er det det, du siger?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Fordi det er det rigtige at gøre. Du <em>tror</em> ikke længere på det, de prøver at bilde dig ind, Draco. Det ved jeg, at du ikke gør. Hvis du gjorde, så ville du aldrig være i stand til at føle noget for mig.”</p><p> </p><p>Han skuttede sig.</p><p> </p><p>”Selv hvis dine latterlige idéer passer, så giver det ingen mening at jeg prøver at ændre mig nu.”</p><p> </p><p>”Selvfølgelig giver det mening.”</p><p> </p><p>Han stirrede ned i madrassen i nogle lange sekunder og virrede med hovedet. Da han gjorde mine til at fjerne sig fra sengen, greb hun fat i ham, før han kunne nå at rejse sig.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er aldrig for sent at forandre sig.” Hun borede fingrene ned i stoffet på hans skjorte. ”Og jeg kan hjælpe dig, hvis bare du vil lade mig.”</p><p> </p><p>Han rev armen ud af hendes greb.</p><p> </p><p>”Har du glemt, hvad jeg er?”</p><p> </p><p>Hans stemme var en lav hvæsen.</p><p> </p><p>Han trak skjorteærmet, der dækkede hans venstre overarm, tilbage. Hun havde lyst til at lukke øjnene, fordi hun vidste, hvad der fulgte. Den hæslige tatovering på hans underarm grinede imod hende, da den blev blottet.</p><p> </p><p>”Har du glemt, hvad <em>det her</em> er?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun sank en klump. Hun kunne næsten ikke holde ud at se på det afskyelige dødningehoved, der var brændt ind i hans hud. Alligevel holdt hun blikket rettet mod det uden at blinke.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er bare et mærke,” sagde hun lavt.</p><p> </p><p>”Men jeg var <em>stolt</em> den dag, jeg fik det, Granger. Og jeg følte mig privilegeret, da jeg blev udvalgt til at dræbe Dumbledore. Ja,” hvislede han, da han så hendes ansigtsudtryk, ”jeg betragtede det som min ’ærefulde mission’ at slå det gamle fjols ihjel.” </p><p> </p><p>”Men du kunne ikke gennemføre det. Du tøvede allerede dengang. Hvis du virkelig troede på alt det, de fortalte dig, ville du have dræbt Dumbledore, da du havde chancen. Men du er ikke nogen morder.”</p><p> </p><p>Et mærkeligt udtryk flakkede over Dracos ansigt, men hun nåede ikke at afkode det, før det forsvandt igen.</p><p> </p><p>”Det gør ingen forskel,” fortsatte han. ”Hvad er det helt præcis, du har tænkt dig? At jeg kan gøre alting godt igen med én god gerning og blive accepteret som en helt? At vi to bare kan bryde ud herfra og stikke af sammen som to latterlige elskere i et eventyr?”</p><p> </p><p>Han rystede på hovedet. Et opgivende skær bredte sig i hans øjne.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er bare en drøm, Granger. En tåbelig, naiv drøm.”</p><p> </p><p>De sidste ord fik hende til at spærre øjnene op, men før hun nåede at sige noget, havde han vendt ryggen til hende og forladt værelset. Hans stemme blev ved med at runge gennem hendes hoved, mens hun sad alene tilbage på sengen og stirrede ind i væggen.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hermione sukkede tilfreds.</p><p> </p><p>Det var netop lykkedes hende at save gennem et stenhårdt brød med en slidt smørekniv. Opgaven havde været langt fra nem. Bare det at nå gennem skorpen havde været så intens en kamp, at hun næsten havde opgivet. Hun skævede til Draco, der sad ved bordet og stirrede ned på sin tomme tallerken. Da hun havde tilbudt at skære et stykke til ham, havde han sagt, at ikke havde nogen appetit.</p><p> </p><p>Han ville tilsyneladende hverken åbne munden for at spise eller snakke i dag.</p><p> </p><p>Da hun for nogle minutter siden havde bragt gårsdagens samtale på banen, var han veget udenom. Det var tydeligt, at han ikke gad tale om episoden.</p><p> </p><p>Han var umulig, tænkte hun, mens hun gumlede på det tørre brød. Han nægtede simpelthen at diskutere muligheden for forandring med hende.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>’Det er bare en drøm.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ordene havde næppe været tilfældige. Så han havde altså været vågen, da hun havde hvisket til ham den nat. Men hun havde sagt det for at berolige ham og forsikre ham om, at det hele nok skulle gå, hvorimod han havde sagt dem med håbløshed i stemmen. Han troede virkelig ikke på, at han kunne forandre sig …</p><p> </p><p>Hun gik hen og satte sig ved siden af ham. Hans fraværende blik blev mere fokuseret, da hun strøg ham over kinden.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad tænker du på?” spurgte hun.</p><p> </p><p>Et bittert smil fordrejede hans ene mundvig.</p><p> </p><p>”Quidditch.” Han var stille i nogle sekunder. ”At flyve oppe under skyerne og mærke vinden blæse mod ansigtet. Er du klar over, hvor lang tid det er siden jeg sidst har indåndet frisk luft, Granger?”</p><p> </p><p>Omkring et halvt år, tænkte hun, men hun sagde det ikke højt. I cirka seks måneder havde han levet som fange i sit eget hus. Eller nærmere bestemt <em>under det</em>. Det var næsten ikke til at fatte.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione savnede ikke Quidditch det mindste. Hun havde aldrig interesseret sig for sporten, selvom hun pligtskyldigt var mødt op til alle Gryffindors kampe. Flyvning var også det eneste fag, der - udover spådom - aldrig havde sagt hende noget. Alligevel kunne hun sagtens forstå Draco. Hun savnede også fornemmelsen af vinden og følelsen af at kunne bevæge sig uden hæmninger. Hun længtes efter naturen, efter lyden af mennesker, efter at træde på noget andet end stenfliser. Sommetider havde hun svært ved at forestille sig, at tiden rent faktisk gik uden for. Herinde hvor de sad indespærret, lod den til at stå stille.</p><p> </p><p>Hun fulgte kanten af Dracos kindben med fingerspidserne.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg savner det også,” sagde hun stille. ”At være udenfor, mener jeg. Jeg ville ønske, at -”</p><p> </p><p>En dør gik op. Hun trak hånden til sig, som om hun var blevet brændt.</p><p> </p><p>Dracos ansigtsudtryk blev stramt. Han rejste sig fra stolen. Der lød fodtrin på gangen. Hermiones blik faldt på den ubenyttede kniv, der lå ved siden af Dracos tallerken. Rent instinktivt greb hun ud efter den og lod den falde ned i sin lomme.</p><p> </p><p>Få sekunder senere dukkede Lucius Malfoy op ude i køkkenet. Han smilede som en fornøjet slange. Hun mærkede sit indre fryse til is.</p><p> </p><p>”Godaften, Mudderblod.”</p><p> </p><p>I stedet for at sige noget nikkede hun blot som svar på hans hilsen.</p><p> </p><p>Han lod blikket glide rundt i lokalet. Hans øjne standsede ved den tomme træspand, der stod få meter foran ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er dejligt at se, at du har formået at holde stedet rent uden hjælp fra min husalf. Tjenestearbejde falder dig åbenbart naturligt. Ikke at det overrasker mig.”</p><p> </p><p>Vreden boblede under huden på hende, men hun lagde bånd på sig selv.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad vil du?” spurgte hun.</p><p> </p><p>Et grumt smil bredte sig på Malfoys læber.  </p><p> </p><p>”Tiden er inde,” sagde han.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad mener du?” spurgte hun og forbandede sin stemme for at ryste.</p><p> </p><p>Han hævede brynene.</p><p> </p><p>”Lad være med at spille dum, Mudderblod. Jeg har talt med Ollivander, sådan som jeg havde planlagt at gøre. Den kære Garrick har gjort situationen klar for mig. Jeg ved nu, hvordan min søn kan blive kureret.”</p><p> </p><p>Ud af øjenkrogen så hun, hvordan Dracos ansigt lyste op. </p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan?” spurgte hun.</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy hævede hagen.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er klar over, at du er videbegærlig, Miss Granger, men trods dette har jeg ikke tænkt mig at dele informationerne med dig. Jeg kan dog oplyse, at det er nødvendigt, at vi skrider til handling allerede i aften. Du skal flyttes herfra og bringes til et sted, hvor det er muligt at udveksle dig med Weasley-tvillingerne. Jeg har sendt dem en besked om, at de skal møde op alene, hvis de ønsker at se deres veninde i live igen.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Nej</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hun kunne ikke tillade, at det skete.</p><p> </p><p>Langsomt lod hun hånden glide ned i lommen og lukkede fingrene om kniven. Hun knugede så hårdt om skaftet, at det føltes, som om hendes knogle ville bryde gennem huden. Kniven var rusten og sløv, men ikke nødvendigvis ufarlig af den grund. Så længe hun bare lagde noget kraft bag stødet …</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy gik hen mod hende. Hans fornemme kappe hvislede mod træspanden, da han passerede den.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis du følger med uden at gøre modstand, gør du det lettere for os begge,” sagde han køligt.</p><p> </p><p>Hans øjne blev smalle, da hun nikkede. Det var sikkert ikke den respons, han havde forventet.</p><p> </p><p>Et kort øjeblik havde hun lyst til at vende hovedet mod Draco for at se hans reaktion, men hun tog en dyb indånding og tvang sig selv til at fokusere. Hun var nødt til at være fuldkommen koncentreret lige nu, hvis det her skulle lykkes. Hendes hånd dirrede anspændt. Hvis bare Malfoy kom lidt tættere på …</p><p> </p><p>”Det glæder mig, at du er så samarbejdsvillig,” fortsatte han. ”Hvis du bare havde lært det lidt tidligere, kunne du have sparet dig selv for megen smerte.”</p><p> </p><p>Han trådte nærmere. Hendes øjne hvilede på hans overarm. Bare lidt tættere på, og -</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nu.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Med en rasende bevægelse flåede hun kniven op af lommen og kastede sig frem mod Malfoy, men før kniven overhovedet nåede i nærheden af ham, svirpede et brændende piskeslag mod hendes arm. Et råb af smerte fløj ud gennem hendes læber. Hendes hånd åbnede sig, og kniven faldt til jorden. Metalgenstanden landede på fliserne med en klirrende lyd. Synet fik hele hendes verden til at splintres.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nej!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hun tog sig til sin dunkende arm. Den var følelsesløs efter det voldsomme slag Malfoys tryllestav havde forårsaget. Smerten var så intens, at hun nogle få sekunder spekulerede på, om armen var brækket. Men det var lige meget nu, tænkte hun, mens et gabende hul voksede frem i hendes bryst. Hun så ned i gulvet. Hvad betød det, om hendes arm var brækket? Det hele var alligevel forbi.</p><p> </p><p>En underlig lyd fyldte lokalet. Hadet fik hendes mave til at syde, da det gik op for hende, at Malfoy <em>lo</em>.</p><p> </p><p>”Åh, Mudderblod, dine ynkelige forsøg på at skade mig er underholdende. Du er som en åben bog. Fra det sekund jeg trådte herind, vidste jeg, at du var ude på noget. Jeg så hævngerrigheden brænde i dine øjne.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun hævede blikket og så op på ham, og han mødte hendes øjne med et sejrrigt smil. Han sparkede til kniven, der gled hen over gulvet og forsvandt fuldkommen ud af hendes rækkevidde. Efter få sekunder blev hans ansigtsudtryk endnu engang køligt og beregnende.</p><p> </p><p>”Min søn har, til min store beklagelse, det samme problem,” mumlede han. ”Han er komplet ude af stand til at holde sine intentioner skjult for sine modstandere. Det er et Gryffindor-træk, som jeg havde håbet, ville forsvinde med alderen. Desværre virker det ikke til at være tilfældet.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun så hen på Draco, der slog øjnene ned.</p><p> </p><p>”Nå, hvor var vi ...”</p><p> </p><p>Hun nåede knap nok at opfatte Malfoys ord, før han havde grebet hende om håndleddet. I et forsøg på at undslippe ham kastede hun sig sidelæns, men det nyttede intet. Han var for stærk. Ikke engang vægten fra hendes krop var nok til at rokke ham. Hun prøvede at vride hans fingre tilbage, men han strammede blot sit greb med en knusende styrke, så hun, mod sin vilje, måtte udstøde en klynkende lyd. Desperat prøvede hun at gøre sig fri, men der var intet, der hjalp.</p><p> </p><p>Til sidst sænkede hun hovedet ned til det sted, hvor hans fingre omsluttede hendes håndled, og lod tænderne synke ned i hans behandskede hånd. Hun måtte have bidt til, for Malfoy slap hende med det samme. Hun nåede lige at konstatere, at hendes tænder havde lavet mærker i det tykke læder, før et hårdt slag mod hendes højre tinding sendte hende til jorden.</p><p> </p><p>Hun landede fortumlet på stenfliserne og prøvede at krybe bort, men Malfoy greb fat i hende og halede hende på benene. Hans fingre borede sig nådesløst ned i huden på hendes arme.</p><p> </p><p>”Din modbydelige lille kælling,” hvæsede han.</p><p> </p><p>Hun kunne næsten ikke fokusere på hans ord, så voldsomt dunkede det i hendes hoved. Små, sorte pletter dansede for hendes øjne.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis du ikke snart passer på, skal jeg sørge for, at du ender ligesom Arthur Weasley!”</p><p> </p><p>Han rystede hende så hårdt, at hun var sikker på, hendes skuldre ville blive revet af led.</p><p> </p><p>Så hørte hun en lyd. Den dumpe lyd af træ mod knogle. Malfoys øjne udvidede sig, og hans greb om hendes arme slappedes. Atter faldt hun om på gulvet, men denne gang fulgte Malfoy med. Hendes skulderblade hamrede mod stenene, og et jag af smerte gik gennem hendes ryg. Et splitsekund senere landede Malfoy ved siden af hende. Hans ansigt ramte fliserne med et klask.</p><p> </p><p>Blodet brølede i hendes ører, og hun blinkede vildt. Hun havde ingen anelse om, hvad der lige var sket. En skygge faldt ind over hende, og hun hævede lamslået blikket. Foran hende stod Draco. Hans ansigt var kridhvidt, og hans læber bævede svagt. I hænderne holdt han træspanden, som hun havde brugt tidligere på dagen.</p><p> </p><p>Halvt i chok kom hun på benene. Hendes mund åbnede sig, men ingen ord kom ud. Hun kunne ikke gøre andet end at se skiftevis fra den ene Malfoy til den anden. Draco var fastfrosset på stedet. Hans fingre knugede stift om spandens metalhåndtag. Lucius lå ubevægelig på stengulvet. Hans lange, lyse hår var bredt ud over fliserne. Hun synes, hun kunne skimte noget rødt på hans baghoved.</p><p> </p><p>Hun holdt en hånd op for munden.</p><p> </p><p>”Åh Gud.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Flugt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco knugede om spandens håndtag med rystende hænder. Metallet var vådt af sved. Han stirrede ned på sin far. I udkanten af sit synsfelt så han Granger vakle usikkert. Han vendte sig mod hende. Hun var blevet meget bleg, og hendes øjne var store.</p><p> </p><p>Panikken skød igennem ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad fanden har du <em>gjort</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad har <em>jeg </em>gjort?” Hendes stemme var skinger. ”Det var <em>dig</em>, der slog din far i baghovedet med en træspand!”</p><p> </p><p>Han kunne knap nok fatte det. Det hele var sket så hurtigt. Hans far havde grebet fat i Granger og havde rusket hende, havde truet hende, og han havde set spanden stå på gulvet, havde taget fat om håndtaget …</p><p> </p><p>Først nu så han noget glimte på siden af spanden. Røde dråber på det slidte træ. Kvalmende bølger af forfærdelse skyllede gennem ham, da han fik øje på pletten, der havde bredt sig på hans fars baghoved. Han slap håndtaget. Spanden faldt til jorden med en klaprende lyd og trillede et stykke hen ad gulvet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kunne det tænkes, at han …? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Draco kunne ikke tænke tanken til ende. Han trak vejret i rystende stød og havde det, som om han skulle kaste op. Et kort øjeblik troede han, at Granger havde læst hans tanker, for hun knælede ned ved siden af hans far og lagde to fingre mod hans hals, hvorefter hun så op på ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Han er i live, Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>Han havde nær gispet af lettelse.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad … hvad gør vi nu?” spurgte han.</p><p> </p><p>Grangers læber skilte sig.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg troede, at du -”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har sgu da ikke udtænkt en plan!” udbrød han. ”Så det ud til at være en velovervejet handling, Granger? For den var i allerhøjeste grad improviseret.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej. Nej, selvfølgelig ikke. Vi bliver bare nødt til at se, om vi kan danne os et overblik.” Hurtigt strøg hun nogle af de tykke krøller væk fra ansigtet. ”Altså … din- din far sagde, at han ville flytte mig i aften. Det må betyde, at der ikke er særlig mange mennesker på herregården. Vi vil have bedst mulighed for at undslippe, hvis vi flygter nu.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Flygter. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Han kunne næsten ikke begribe, hvad ordet indebar. Han så ned på sin far og mærkede fortvivlelsen flænse løs i sit bryst. Hele hans krop begyndte at skælve. Et absurd øjeblik havde han lyst til at vække ham og undskylde for det, han havde gjort.</p><p> </p><p>”Det her er vanvittigt! Fuldkommen sindssygt,” En hul, desperat latter steg op fra hans hals. ”Vi er dødsdømte, Granger, kan du ikke se det? Jeg ved ikke, hvorfor jeg - jeg skulle aldrig have -”</p><p> </p><p>Varme hænder lagde sig på begge sider af hans hoved og standsede den plaprende ordstrøm. Han havde slet ikke registreret, at Granger var trådte hen til ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco, se på mig,” sagde hun indtrængende. ”Træk vejret.”</p><p> </p><p>Han så på hende og hev efter luft med en anstrengt lyd. Hendes brune øjne var dybt fokuserede.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis du går i panik nu, så er det først, at vi er fortabte. Du er nødt til at holde hovedet koldt. Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Langsomt fik han kontrol over sig selv igen. De voldsomme rystelser, der løb gennem hans ben, stoppede. Han nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad skal vi gøre?”</p><p> </p><p>”Vi sniger os ud herfra.” Han kunne se flugtplanen vokse frem i hendes blik. ”Så får vi fat i Libby. Hun kan skaffe os ting. Mad, penge … alt sådan noget. Når vi har fået fat i det, må vi prøve at slippe ud af bygningen.”</p><p> </p><p>Han spærrede øjnene op.</p><p> </p><p>”Libby er min fars husalf. Hun vil blive mistænksom med det samme.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hun er også <em>din </em>husalf, Draco. Det er hendes pligt at adlyde dig. En alf stiller ikke spørgsmål ved sin herres befalinger.”</p><p> </p><p>Den selvsikre tone i hendes stemme, der normalt plejede at irritere ham, havde nu en beroligende effekt. Han bøjede hovedet, tavst samtykkende. Det overraskede ham ikke, at Granger havde så meget indsigt i husalfers væsen. Han huskede udmærket hendes kampagne på fjerde skoleår.</p><p> </p><p>Hun fjernede hænderne fra hans ansigt, og straks savnede han den forsikrende varme fra hendes hud. Hun satte sig ned ved siden af hans far og begyndte at rode inde bag hans kappe. Der gik noget tid, før det gik op for Draco, hvad hun ledte efter.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja!”</p><p> </p><p>Det dæmpede udbrud afslørede, at hun havde fundet, hvad hun søgte. Triumfen glitrede i hendes øjne, da hun trak tryllestaven frem. Hele hendes hånd dirrede, så hårdt knugede hun om våbnet.  Måske var det noget, han bildte sig ind, men hendes ryg virkede rankere, da hun rejste sig.</p><p> </p><p>Hun så sig omkring i køkkenet.  </p><p> </p><p>”Lad os tage den her med,” sagde hun med blikket hvilende på radioen.</p><p> </p><p>Hun pegede på apparatet med tryllestaven, og genstanden skrumpede med det samme ind. Hun puttede den i lommen og satte kurs mod døren for enden ad gangen. Hendes bare fødder klappede mod stengulvet. Han fulgte efter og kiggede hende over skulderen. Hun pegede på låsen med tryllestaven.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Alohomora.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Intet skete.</p><p> </p><p>Grangers skuldre spændte sig. Han mærkede, hvordan musklerne i hans egen krop ligeledes trak sig sammen. Var det muligt, at der lå en anden slags magi over døren? En, hans forældre ikke havde fortalt ham om? <em>Nej</em>. Han var sikker på, at begge hans forældre havde brugt netop den besværgelse de gange, de havde besøgt ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Prøv igen,” opfordrede han.</p><p> </p><p>Granger tog en dyb indånding.</p><p> </p><p><em>”Alohomora,”</em> sagde hun igen, mere insisterende denne gang.</p><p> </p><p>Modstræbende gled en hvid lysstråle ud af spidsen på tryllestaven og bugtede sig ind gennem nøglehullet. Der lød et lavt 'klik'. Døren var låst op.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rynkede panden.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad var der galt?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er den her tryllestav.” Granger betragtede det nyligt-erhvervede våben i sin hånd. ”Det er, som om den stritter imod.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Selvfølgelig</em>, tænkte Draco. Tryllestave havde ofte deres egen vilje. Hans fars tryllestav ville ikke uden videre alliere sig med en Mugglerfødt. Fuldblods-stoltheden lod til at være blevet en del af den, ligesom den var en del af hans far. </p><p> </p><p>Hans far …</p><p> </p><p>”Vent!” protesterede han, da Granger lagde hånden på det tunge jernhåndtag.</p><p> </p><p>Hun drejede hovedet. Han så sig tilbage over skulderen, og hun fulgte retningen på hans blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad med …?”</p><p> </p><p>”Der er ikke noget, vi kan gøre for ham,” sagde hun.</p><p> </p><p>”For helvede, Granger, det er min far! Vi kan da ikke bare efterlade ham her.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det bliver vi nødt til.”</p><p> </p><p>Måske tog han fejl, men han syntes, han så et glimt af bedrøvelse i hendes øjne, da hun atter vendte ansigtet mod døren. En klagende lyd steg op fra håndtaget, idet hun trykkede det ned, og han holdt vejret i frygt for, at nogen udenfor skulle høre det. Granger skubbede døren op og trådte hen over dørtærsklen. Draco kastede et sidste blik på sin far, inden han fulgte efter. En svimlende mur af magi pressede mod ham i nogle sekunder, hvorefter han pludselig befandt sig i en korridor. Granger stod ved siden af ham.</p><p>  </p><p>De var ude.</p><p> </p><p>Draco så op og ned ad korridoren. Sidst han havde været her, havde han ikke haft tid til at danne sig et indtryk af, hvordan her så ud.</p><p> </p><p>Korridoren mindede meget om gangen inde i kælderafdelingen, bortset fra at denne korridor blev oplyst af ild og ikke elektrisk lys. Fakler hang på væggene. De var dog placeret med så mange meters mellemrum, at store dele af korridoren ikke blev oplyst. Draco forstod, hvorfor dette var det ideelle sted at skjule nogen. Ingen ville bemærke, hvis en skikkelse forsvandt ind i de mørke mellemrum på et sted som dette.</p><p> </p><p>Han så sig tilbage. Der, hvor døren havde været, var der ikke andet end en urokkelig mur af sten.</p><p> </p><p>”En camouflage-besværgelse,” konstaterede Granger og hvilede håndfladen mod muren. ”Meget stærk. Selv for en yderst dygtig magiker ville den være næsten umulig at opfatte, medmindre man ved, at den er der.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco stirrede på stenene. Hans forældre havde gjort sig umage med at skjule ham. Forståeligt nok. Når man delte hus med Mørkets Herre, kunne man ikke tillade sig at løbe nogen risiko.</p><p> </p><p>Tanken om den magtfulde troldmand fik hans hals til at snøre sig sammen.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi er nødt til at skynde os,” påmindede han Granger, som stadig var optaget af den veludførte magi.</p><p> </p><p>Hans ord syntes at rive hende ud af hendes fascinerede trance, og hun gjorde et hurtigt ryk med hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>De begav sig gennem korridoren. Den knitrende lyd fra faklerne flød sammen med lyden af deres løbende fodtrin. Ud af øjenkrogen så Draco adskillige døre flakke forbi. En klump steg op i hans hals. <em>Nej</em>. Han nægtede at tænke på det. Han havde kun ét mål nu: At komme ud herfra. Beslutsomt satte han tempoet op.</p><p> </p><p>Det var i dét sekund, at han hørte det. En lav, klagende lyd. Og så en dæmpet banken. Hud mod træ. Hans åndedræt forsvandt ud i mørket, som var det flygtet fra hans lunger. Granger opfattede også lyden.</p><p> </p><p>Hun stoppede op.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco …” hviskede hun forfærdet. ”Der- der er <em>folk</em> inde bag dørene.”</p><p> </p><p>Han spændte i kæben, så hans tænder kværnede mod hinanden.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja.”</p><p> </p><p>Det kunne godt være, at han ikke kunne huske, hvordan der havde set ud på gangen, da hans far havde slæbt ham herned for flere måneder siden, men lydene huskede han tydeligt. Klynkende bønner. Folk, der tiggede om at blive lukket ud. Mennesker, der stønnede af smerte, mens de mumlede usammenhængende ord om ’nåde’. Granger greb ham i armen.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi er da nødt til at gøre noget!”</p><p> </p><p>Han rystede på hovedet og så dystert frem for sig.</p><p> </p><p>”Der er ikke tid. Det her er måske vores eneste chance for at slippe ud herfra. Vi kan ikke tillade os at bekymre os om andre end os selv lige nu.”</p><p> </p><p>Hans tanker gled ufrivilligt hen på hans far, der lå bevidstløs inde bag én af de tykke mure.</p><p> </p><p>Grangers indre kamp afspejlede sig tydeligt i hendes ansigt. Han kunne se, hvordan hendes læber dirrede i halvmørket.</p><p> </p><p>”Okay,” sagde hun til sidst.</p><p> </p><p>Han åndede lettet op. Det var et held at hun for én gangs skyld var i stand til at undertrykke sin trang til at udføre heroiske gerninger. Det kunne koste dem dyrt at spilde tid på sådan noget lige nu.</p><p> </p><p>Snart nåede de en stejl stentrappe. De begyndte at gå opad. Der hang ingen fakler på væggene her, og det eneste lys, der faldt på trinene, var skæret fra åbningen oppe for enden. Draco lagde en hånd på Grangers skulder som en lydløs advarsel om, at hun skulle være på vagt, når de nåede derop. Hun nikkede i mørket. Da de var få meter fra trappens top, bøjede hun sig forover og kravlede det sidste stykke vej. Hun hævede sit buskede hoved og så op over kanten på det sidste trin. Efter at have konstateret, at der var fri bane, vinkede hun ham op til sig.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvor er vi?” spurgte hun hviskende.</p><p> </p><p>”I en afsides del af Malfoy Manor,” informerede han hende. ”Udkanten af husets højre fløj.”</p><p> </p><p>De stod i en sal med højt til loftet. Kunstfærdigt udhuggede hvælvinger strakte sig over dem, og levende lys brændte i en stor, snoet lysekrone, der var fastgjort til en lænke. Der var alt for åbent her. Utallige døre ledte ind til det store lokale. Hvis ikke de ikke passede på, ville et sæt skarpe øjne snart opfatte dem. Han greb fat i Grangers hånd og trak hende ud i siden af salen, så de stod skjult bag en tyk stensøjle.</p><p> </p><p>”Den sikreste vej ud herfra er gennem én af de døre, der fører ud til haven. Men så bliver vi nødt til at snige os rundt om huset, når vi når ud, for at komme hen til porten.”</p><p> </p><p>Han kunne se på Granger, at hun tøvede.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor transfererer vi os ikke bare ud?”</p><p> </p><p>”Stedet er magisk beskyttet mod uønskede transferenter,” svarede han. Det var én af de første foranstaltninger Mørkets Herre havde taget, da han havde gjort herregården til sit hovedkvarter. ”Vi kan først Spektraltransferere, når vi er kommet uden for porten.”</p><p> </p><p>Han nikkede mod én af de mange døre i den anden ende af salen, og de satte i løb. Deres fodtrin fik det blanke trægulv til at knirke. Granger holdt tryllestaven parat og skubbede døren op, men der stod ingen på den lange gang, der kom til syne. De listede sig gennem den, indtil Draco fik øje på den dør, han søgte.</p><p> </p><p>Det var en stor, tung dør, der ikke var til at overse. Adskillige mønstre var snittet ind i det mørke træ, og håndtaget var formet som en slange. Det peb, da han trykkede det ned. Det lod ikke til, at nogen havde benyttet sig af den for nyligt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Godt.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>De trådte indenfor.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi kan komme ud gennem havedøren,” sagde han, da de havde lukket døren bag sig.</p><p> </p><p>Han pegede mod glasdør i den anden ende af lokalet. Månelyset flød ind gennem den og svøbte gulvtæppet i sølvfarvede nuancer. Granger mumlede en Lumos-besværgelse, og et blegt lys fyldte rummet og afslørede rækkevis af lange bogreoler fyldt med gamle bøger.</p><p> </p><p>Han hørte hende gispe.   </p><p> </p><p>”Er det her jeres bibliotek?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ét af dem.”</p><p> </p><p>Han kunne ikke lade være med at trække på smilebåndet af hendes lamslåede ansigtsudtryk.</p><p> </p><p>Hun gik hen til én af de mange reoler og lod hånden løbe over bøgerne. Hendes fingerspidser strejfede ærbødigt det slidte læder, mens hun studerede titlerne.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco … det her … det her er en ren guldgrube,” hviskede hun.</p><p> </p><p>Hun hævede tryllestaven en smule, og det gråhvide lag af støv, der dækkede hylderne, funklede i det svage lysskær.</p><p> </p><p>”Sikkert.”</p><p> </p><p>Han kunne ikke rigtig følge hendes begejstring. Biblioteket havde aldrig sagt ham noget særligt. Han plejede kun at komme herind for at tale med sin mor, som ofte sad i én af de store lænestole og læste.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg mener det.” Grangers voksende entusiasme fik hendes stemme til at stige i styrke. ”Er du klar over, hvor mange Galleoner de fleste forskere ville betale for at få fat i en bog som den her?”</p><p> </p><p>Irriteret greb han hende om håndledet, da hun skulle til at fjerne én af bøgerne fra dens placering på reolen. Hun kiggede forvirret på ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Behøver jeg minde dig om, at vi er på flugt?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun blinkede og trak hånden til sig.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej. Selvfølgelig ikke.”</p><p> </p><p>”Godt. Så dæmp dig, og sluk lyset, før nogen udenfor får øje på os.”</p><p> </p><p>Lettere betuttet fremtvang hun et ’Nox’.</p><p> </p><p>Draco vendte sig om og hviskede ud i mørket.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Libby</em>. Jeg har brug for at tale med dig.”</p><p> </p><p>Få sekunder efter kom husalfen til syne midt på gulvet. Dens store øjne skinnede i månelyset, da den så op på ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan kan Libby tjene den unge Mr. Malfoy?”</p><p> </p><p>”Hør her, Libby, jeg har brug for, at du finder nogle ting til os. Penge, mad, tæpper ...”</p><p> </p><p>Hans stemme døde ud, fordi han ikke kunne komme på mere, men han hørte Granger komme ham til undsætning:</p><p> </p><p>”Du skal skaffe os ting, man har brug for, når man er på farten.” </p><p> </p><p>Alfen kneb sine gigantiske øjne sammen og så på hende ud gennem tynde sprækker.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er okay, Libby,” sagde han forsikrende til alfen. ”Gør, som hun siger.”</p><p> </p><p>Libby nikkede modstræbende og begyndte at lytte til Grangers opremsning af ting. Draco hørte kun halvdelen af det.</p><p> </p><p>”... Helende salver, små glas til at opbevare eliksirer ...”</p><p> </p><p>”Og min tryllestav,” tilføjede han.</p><p> </p><p>Granger kiggede på ham i nogle sekunder. Så nikkede hun.</p><p> </p><p>”Og Dracos tryllestav.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun fortsatte så med at nævne en lang række af ting. Til sidst blev hun tavs, hvorefter Libby nejede pligttro og forsvandt.</p><p> </p><p>Draco lænede sig op ad én af reolerne. <em>Hans tryllestav.</em> Det ville blive mærkeligt at have den på sig igen. Han havde savnet den. Der var noget forsikrende ved at mærke det lille våben af træ ligge i sin lomme, også selvom han vidste, at han var ude af stand til at bruge det.</p><p> </p><p>Tanken sendte en iskold bølge gennem kroppen på ham. Han stivnede. Han havde næsten glemt alt om det, hans far havde sagt! Der gik et sæt igennem Granger, da han greb hende om skuldrene.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad med Ollivander? Han er den eneste, der ved, hvordan jeg kan blive normal igen! Vi bliver nødt til at finde ham. Han sidder fanget i ét af de andre kælderrum - sandsynligvis ikke særlig langt fra der, hvor vi var indespærret!”</p><p> </p><p>Hun gjorde sig fri af hans greb og trådte et par skridt baglæns. Hendes krusede lokker vuggede fra side til side, da hun rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Du sagde det selv for nogle minutter siden: Der er ikke tid.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er der nødt til at være!”</p><p> </p><p>”Men det er der ikke,” fastholdt hun. ”Vil du virkelig risikere at blive fanget igen, bare for at tale med ham? Vi skal nok få fat i Ollivander på ét eller andet tidspunkt, Draco, det lover jeg dig. Men det bliver ikke i aften.”</p><p> </p><p>Et øjeblik var han tabt for ord. Der var noget grotesk ved at høre Granger sige sådan noget. Det lød næsten, som om de havde byttet kollegium.</p><p> </p><p>”Du har ret,” mumlede han.</p><p> </p><p>Det gibbede i ham, da et lavt ’plop’ tilkendegav Libbys tilbagekomst. I sine hænder holdt husalfen en lille taske, der var fyldt til bristepunktet. Granger tog imod den. Der gik et stykke tid, før det gik op for ham, at husalfen stirrede på ham med en afventende mine.</p><p> </p><p>”Tak, Libby. Det var alt. Og for resten,” tilføjede han hastigt, inden alfen atter forlod dem, ”så må du ikke sige noget om det her til mine forældre. Eller til nogen anden for den sags skyld. Forstået?”</p><p> </p><p>Alfen nikkede. Han kunne ikke undgå at opfatte, hvordan den vred sine store hænder med små, rykkende bevægelser. Den lille skabning følte sig beklemt ved situationen, men kunne ikke gøre andet end at acceptere hans befaling. Den nejede hurtigt for ham, hvorefter den forsvandt lige så brat, som den var dukket op.</p><p> </p><p>Han sukkede. Han forstod udmærket husalfens ængstelighed. Det var ikke hver dag, at en husalf i en fuldblodsfamilie hjalp sin herre med at stikke af sammen med en Mugglerfødt.</p><p> </p><p>Han så på Granger, der var ved at rode taskens indhold igennem.</p><p> </p><p>”Har vi alt, hvad vi skal bruge?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det tror jeg.”</p><p> </p><p>”Fint. Så lad os komme ud herfra.”</p><p> </p><p>Han gik hen og åbnede glasdøren ud til terrassen. Den kølige nattebrise strøg mod hans ansigt, da han trådte ud på fliserne.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Frisk luft. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sanseindtrykket ramte sig som et stød i mellemgulvet.</p><p> </p><p>Med snublende skridt bevægede han sig fremad, indtil han nåede starten af den enorme græsplæne. Han lod sig falde forover og landede på alle fire i græsset, hivende efter vejret. Grådigt indåndede han den mørke luft omkring sig, mens hans fingre borede sig ned i de våde græsstrå. Klistret jord samlede sig under hans negle, og han sugede fornemmelsen til sig. Han lagde hovedet tilbage og så op på himlen, hvor månens hvide cirkel aftegnede sig skarpt mod den sorte hvælving. Stjernerne glimtede imødekommende.</p><p> </p><p>Han lagde panden mod jorden og mærkede sit ansigt blive fugtigt, men vidste ikke, om det var af tårer eller dugget fra græsset.</p><p> </p><p>En hånd lagde sig på hans skulder. Han hørte Grangers bekymrede stemme:</p><p> </p><p>”Er du okay?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja,” svarede han hæst. ”Ja, jeg har det fint … jeg er bare lidt …”</p><p> </p><p>”Overvældet,” fuldendte hun for ham. ”Jeg ved, hvad du mener.”</p><p> </p><p>”Et halvt år, Granger ...”</p><p> </p><p>Han kunne umuligt forklare det. I seks måneder havde han ikke været omgivet af andet end sten. I nogle perioder havde han næsten glemt, hvordan det føltes at mærke luften mod sit ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>Han kom på benene igen og børstede jorden af hænderne. Hans knæ var fugtige efter at have trykket mod græsset. Han så på Granger, som hastigt tørrede en tåre bort.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvilken vej skal vi?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun så fra side til side.</p><p> </p><p>”Til højre.” Han trak vejret dybt og ventede et par sekunder, indtil han følte, at han havde samlet sig. ”Hvis vi holder os tæt ind til muren, er der størst chance for, at ingen opdager os.”</p><p> </p><p>De sneg sig af sted.</p><p> </p><p>Hver gang, de mødte et vindue, dukkede de sig. Nogle steder var de nødt til at kravle. Deres fødder og knæ skrabede mod fliserne med en hviskende lyd, og han bad til, at ingen hørte dem. Efter et stykke tid nåede de en samling oplyste vinduer. Varmt, gult lys strømmede ud gennem ruderne og faldt på det mørke græs i store, rektangulære felter. Draco vidste, at vinduerne førte ind til spisesalen, hvor Dødsgardisterne plejede at opholde sig. At dømme efter den summende lyd af stemmer var de netop nu i gang med aftensmåltidet.</p><p> </p><p>Han ignorerede Grangers skingre protest og hævede hovedet for at kigge ind. En lille gruppe af Dødsgardister sad derinde og fyldte sig med vin. Han genkendte et par stykker af dem. Rowle, der holdt om et sølvdrikkebæger med sin brede hånd, mens han grinede skrattende, og Rabastan Lestrange, hans mosters mand, som sad foroverbøjet og stirrede ned i bordet med et dystert blik. Hans tynde skikkelse så ud, som om den kunne knække over, hvert øjeblik det skulle være.</p><p> </p><p>Draco spærrede øjnene op, da han så, hvem der sad for enden af bordet.</p><p> </p><p>Hans mors ansigt var en maske af værdighed. Det blonde hår var sat op i en perfekt knold. Ikke så meget som et hårstrå var undsluppet. Hendes blik var koldt og roligt. For alle de omkringsiddende måtte hun forekomme urørlig, men Draco vidste bedre. Han så, hvordan hendes manicurerede negle skrabede let mod bordpladen. Der var ingen tvivl om, at hun spekulerede på, hvor hans far blev af. Draco pressede læberne sammen. Hvis bare han kunne give hende et tegn …</p><p> </p><p>Draco nåede ikke at tænke mere, før et skarpt ryk væltede ham ned på fliserne igen.  </p><p> </p><p>”Hvad laver du?” hviskede Granger anspændt.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg ...” begyndte han, men indså så, hvor dum han havde været. ”Min mor sidder derinde,” sagde han blot.</p><p> </p><p>Grangers øjne blev milde et par sekunder.</p><p> </p><p>”Du har ikke tid til at sige farvel.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det ved jeg godt,” mumlede han sammenbidt.</p><p> </p><p>De fortsatte. Efter nogle minutter nåede de hen for enden af huset. Grangers fingre strammede sig om tryllestaven, da hun kiggede rundt om hjørnet.</p><p> </p><p>”Er der nogen?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Ikke andet end et par påfugle.”</p><p> </p><p>En samling albinopåfugle vandrede rundt ude på græsset. Fuglenes hvide fjer lyste i mørket. En munter klukken bredte sig blandt dem, da Draco kom nærmere. De begyndte at gå hen mod ham og Granger.</p><p> </p><p>”Shhh!” hvæsede han, men kluklydene standsede ikke.</p><p> </p><p>Han gjorde en fejende bevægelse med armene for at skræmme dyrene væk, men det lod ikke til at påvirke dem.</p><p> </p><p>”Fucking fugle. Skrid med jer!”</p><p> </p><p>Han hørte Granger fnise dæmpet.</p><p> </p><p>”De kan bare godt lide dig, Draco,” sagde hun. ”Er der noget galt i, at synet af dig gør dem glade?”</p><p> </p><p>”Lige nu vil synet af dem ristet over en sagte ild gøre <em>mig</em> glad,” hvislede han. ”Er der ikke noget, du kan gøre for at få dem til at holde kæft?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun pegede på dyrene med tryllestaven.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Silencio.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lydene forsvandt ikke, men blev blot dæmpet en smule. Granger skulede surt til objektet i sin hånd. </p><p> </p><p>”Jeg hader den her tryllestav.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er bedre end ingenting,” sagde han og trak hende med sig. ”Kom nu.”</p><p> </p><p>Snart var de nået hele vejen rundt om huset og stod på den lange sti, der strakte sig fra hoveddøren og ud til udkanten af ejendommen. Draco pegede mod den høje port for enden af stien. De satte kurs mod den.</p><p> </p><p>Gruset knasede under deres fødder, mens de sneg sig af sted. De tykke hække af taks, der tårnede sig op på hver side af stien, havde altid givet Draco en fornemmelse af tryghed, men lige nu mindede de ham alt for meget om kælderens mure. Han trak vejret dybt og mindede sig selv om, at han var ude. Fri. Han lukkede øjnene nogle korte sekunder og lyttede til lyden af omverdenen. Den lette brise, der gled gennem natten, de lave plask fra springvandet i haven, deres hurtige skridt gennem gruset …</p><p> </p><p>Ja, han var ude nu. </p><p> </p><p>Han åbnede øjnene tidsnok til at registrere en skygge røre på sig lidt længere fremme. Granger, der gik få meter foran ham, havde ikke opfattet noget. En bølge af frygt skød gennem ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Granger, pas på!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Expelliarmus!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Et lysglimt senere fløj tryllestaven ud af Grangers hånd. Lange fingre skød ud af mørket og lukkede sig om den. Dracos hjerte bankede vildt. Han havde genkendt stemmen. Det var ude med dem.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Severus Snape trådte frem fra skyggerne. Han var som sædvanligt indhyllet i store, sorte gevandter. Stoffet faldt i ét med nattemørket, med det resultat at hans ansigt lignede en hvid maske, der svævede i luften. Hans øjne udvidede sig en anelse, da han blev klar over, hvem der stod foran ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco. Miss Granger.”</p><p> </p><p>Han så fra den ene til den anden. Draco mindedes ikke, at han nogensinde havde set eliksirmesteren se så overrasket ud.</p><p> </p><p>Granger rørte uroligt på sig.</p><p> </p><p>”Pr-professor,” hilste hun.</p><p> </p><p>Draco fattede hende ikke. Selv i en situation som denne kunne hun ikke lade være med at være høflig.</p><p> </p><p>Snapes arme skød ud fra kroppen som en slange, der huggede ud efter sit bytte. Han greb dem begge i armen og trak dem til side, så de snublede gennem grusset. Da han stoppede op, opdagede Draco, at de stod i skjul bag hækkens skygger.</p><p> </p><p>”Tåber!” hvæsede han, mens han ruskede i dem. ”Hvad i alverden laver I her? Er I klar over, hvor stor en fare, I udsætter jer selv for?”</p><p> </p><p>Dracos hjerne var paralyseret. Han drejede hovedet og så på Granger. Hendes mund åbnede og lukkede sig dumt. Hun så mindst lige så lamslået ud, som han selv følte sig.</p><p> </p><p>Snapes ansigt var stramt, og hans tynde læber bevægede sig mumlende.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg vil vædde med, det er noget, Potter har fået jer til ...”</p><p> </p><p>”N-nej. Nej, Sir.” Granger virkede til at have genvundet talens brug. ”Det er ikke Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det kunne ellers ligne ham. Uigennemtænkt og dumdristigt. Præcis hans stil. Hvorfor prøver I at snige jer ind på Malfoy Manor?” </p><p> </p><p>”Vi er ikke på vej derind. Vi er på vej <em>ud,</em>” sagde Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Snape stirrede på dem begge med øjne, der tindrede af vrede og forvirring. Han skulle til at sige noget, men Granger kom ham i forkøbet:</p><p> </p><p>”Professor … du … hvorfor …”</p><p> </p><p>Ordene tumlede usammenhængende ud af munden på hende. Læreren bremsede hende med en kort håndbevægelse.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har ikke tid til at forklare situationen, Miss Granger, men jeg har vist brug for nogle svar selv.”</p><p> </p><p>Snape drejede hovedet, og Draco spændte i kroppen, da de sorte øjne borede sig ind i hans.</p><p> </p><p>”Din far fortalte mig, at du var blevet taget til fange af Ordenen. Andre mener, at du frivilligt er gået over til den anden side.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ingen af delene passer,” sagde han. ”Jeg har siddet i skjul på Malfoy Manor hele tiden. Granger har også været her i nogle måneder. Min far satte hende til at arbejde på … et problem, jeg havde.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Og stadig har,</em> tilføjede han i sit stille sind.</p><p> </p><p>Snape nikkede eftertænksomt. En lok af fedtet, sort hår faldt forover og strejfede hans indsunkne kind.</p><p> </p><p>”Så du har opholdt dig her hele tiden. Selvfølgelig … Hvem ville nogensinde få den idé, at du var her?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smilede glædesløst i mørket.<em> Det mindst åbenlyse sted er det mest åbenlyse</em>, havde hans far sagt, da han havde anbragt Draco i kælderafdelingen dybt under herregården. Dødsgardisterne kom her hver dag – det ville aldrig nogensinde falde dem ind, at han befandt sig så tæt på dem. En snu Slytherin måtte altid tænke i sådanne baner.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis I er på vej væk, så får I brug for denne her.”</p><p> </p><p>Snape trak tryllestaven, som han havde konfiskeret for et par sekunder siden, frem fra sin kappe og rakte den til Granger. Hun tog imod den med en perpleks mine.</p><p> </p><p>”Tak …”</p><p> </p><p>Han lænede sig tættere på dem, så hans krogede næse kun var få centimeter fra deres ansigter.</p><p> </p><p>”Når I møder Potter, så sig til ham, at han skal være varsom, hvis han har planer om at tage til Hogwarts. Alle passager i Hogsmeade er blokeret. Hvis nogen prøver at overbevise ham om det modsatte, er det en fælde.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men ...” Grangers stemme var spinkel. ”Hvad så hvis vi bliver nødt til at …?”</p><p> </p><p>”Tænk, pigebarn!” hvislede Snape indædt. ”Der findes andre metoder, man kan benytte sig af for at komme ind på skolen. Din nye ven her kender én af dem -”</p><p> </p><p>”Severus?”</p><p> </p><p>Den fremmede stemme fik dem alle til at stivne. Snape gjorde omkring, og hans sorte kappe blafrede gennem luften. Han kastede et lynende blik tilbage på dem.</p><p> </p><p>”Se så at komme væk herfra!” hviskede han, før han trådte ud af skyggerne.</p><p> </p><p>Hans stemme var fuldkommen rolig, da han vendte sig mod den høje Dødsgardist, der netop var dukket op henne ved hoveddøren.</p><p> </p><p>”Godaften, Macnair.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvem talte du med?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ingen.”</p><p> </p><p>Snapes stemme var blød som silke og alligevel kunne Draco tydeligt fornemme den truende undertone.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg kunne have svoret på, at jeg hørte -”</p><p> </p><p>”Natten kan gøre enhver mand indbildsk, Walden,” sagde Snape.</p><p> </p><p>Hans tonefald var pludselig hårdt og skarpt som flint. Hvis ikke man passede på, kunne man skære sig på det, det var Draco ikke i tvivl om. Macnair virkede til at være af samme opfattelse, for han krympede sig. Det virkede næsten komisk at se den store, muskuløse mand vride sig i på den måde. </p><p> </p><p>”Selvfølgelig,” istemte han udglattende. ”Kom indenfor, min ven. Vi har ventet dig ...”</p><p> </p><p>De to mænd forsvandt ind gennem hovedindgangen. Sekundet efter de tunge døre havde lukket sig bag dem, spænede Draco mod porten få meter fremme. Granger var lige bag ham. Tremmerne i porten opløste sig, og få øjeblikke senere befandt de sig uden for ejendommen. De forsatte ind i den tætte skov, der stødte op til grunden, og først da de var nået langt ind mellem træerne, standsede de. Draco bøjede sig forover og hvilede hænderne på lårene, mens han prøvede at få vejret.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad var det lige, der skete?” spurgte han gispende og så på Granger.</p><p> </p><p>”Professor Snape … hjalp os,” sagde hun, stadig forpustet efter at have spurtet af sted. ”Jeg troede, han var på jeres - den <em>anden</em> side,” rettede hun sig selv.</p><p> </p><p>”Det troede jeg også.”</p><p> </p><p>Gennem den tid Draco havde arbejdet for Mørkets Herre, var det blevet klart for ham, at Snape var én af de Dødsgardister, Mørkets Herre havde størst tiltro til. Det, han netop havde oplevet, vendte hele hans verden på hovedet. Han havde set Snape torturere folk for at skaffe oplysninger til Mørkets Herre, han havde set ham dræbe Dumbledore<em>. </em>Det gav ingen mening, at han <em>hjalp</em> dem på den måde …</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg fatter ingenting,” mumlede han.</p><p> </p><p>Han masserede tindingerne, mens tankerne snurrede rundt i hovedet på ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi har masser tid til at udarbejde teorier senere,” sagde Granger. ”Lige nu er vi nødt til at fokusere på at komme væk herfra.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nikkede. Han trådte hen til Granger og tog fat i hendes arm. Tryllestaven i hendes hånd dirrede svagt.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad venter du på?” spurgte han. ”Skal vi ikke Spektraltransferere?”</p><p> </p><p>Granger tøvede et par sekunder, før hun sænkede tryllestaven.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg tør ikke.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco blinkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Du …?” begyndte han vantro. ”Hvad mener du med, at du ikke <em>tør</em>? Du er den dygtigste elev på vores årgang, er du ikke?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det kan godt være. Men den her tryllestav …” Hun drejede staven i sin hånd. ” … Jeg har på fornemmelsen, at jeg ikke kan stole på den.”</p><p> </p><p>”Så brug min!” udbrød han og slog ud med armene. ”For helvede, Granger, få os nu bare væk herfra!”</p><p> </p><p>Hun fandt hans tryllestav frem og kastede en lydløs besværgelse, hvorefter hun sendte ham et beklemt blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Den er bedre end din fars, men ikke meget. Det kræver fuldkommen kontrol at Spektraltransferere, Draco, og risikoen er al for stor, hvis ikke jeg kan kontrollere magien fuldt ud. Vi risikerer at Gå i Spåner.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun puttede tryllestaven tilbage i tasken igen.</p><p> </p><p>Han mærkede frustrationen sitre gennem sig og sparkede hårdt til en rådden træstub til højre for ham. Efter at have afreageret prøvede han at genvinde fokus. Han trak vejret dybt, mens han tænkte over det, hun havde sagt.</p><p> </p><p>Hun havde ret. Han hadede det, men hun havde ret.</p><p> </p><p>Han stirrede ned i skovbunden med et mørkt blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad gør vi så?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det eneste vi <em>kan</em> gøre.” Granger proppede hans fars tryllestav i lommen. ”Vi bliver nødt til at bevæge os af sted til fods.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det mener du ikke seriøst.”</p><p> </p><p>Hans stemme rungede gennem mørket.</p><p> </p><p>”Jo.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun begyndte at gå. Den bløde jordbund dæmpede lyden af deres hastige fodtrin, mens de banede sig vej gennem den tætte skov.</p><p> </p><p>”Og hvor ville du så tage hen?”</p><p> </p><p>”Til Cornwall.” Hun hankede op i tasken, der hang over hendes skulder. ”Ron fortalte mig, at Bill og Fleur har et hus der.”</p><p> </p><p>”Granger … Er du overhovedet <em>klar</em> over, hvor langt der er til Cornwall? Det vil tage os flere uger at nå frem.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er lige meget. Der er ikke andre steder at tage hen. Vi kan ikke tage til London - det vil kun være et spørgsmål om dage, før nogen opdager os der. Og Vindelhuset er heller ikke en mulighed. Alle de steder, Dødsgardisterne ved, at jeg har en tilknytning til, bliver sandsynligvis overvåget. Vi har ikke andet valg end at tage ud til Bill og Fleur.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men vi kan da ikke <em>gå </em>så langt,” protesterede han. ”Der er over hundrede kilometer -”</p><p> </p><p>”Det bliver vi nødt til. Vi kan ikke Spektraltransferere på grund af tryllestavene, og susenetværket bliver holdt under observation. Så medmindre du har ét eller andet genialt forslag til, hvordan vi kan transportere os dertil -”</p><p> </p><p>Han blinkede. En idé for gennem hans hjerne.</p><p> </p><p>”Koste.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun stoppede op og vendte sig mod ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad?”</p><p> </p><p>Et smil bredte sig langsomt på hans ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi flyver.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ruiner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>'Vi flyver.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dracos ord gennemborede nattemørket med en forbløffende intensitet.</p><p> </p><p>”Mørkets Herre har måske infiltreret Afdelingen for Magisk Transport, men jeg tvivler på, at dødsgardisterne har lært at spore koste.”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes øjne udvidede sig.</p><p> </p><p>”Selvfølgelig,” hviskede hun. ”Hvorfor tænkte jeg ikke på det?"</p><p> </p><p>De havde brugt koste, da Harry skulle transporteres væk fra Ligustervænget, netop fordi den form for transport ikke kunne spores.</p><p> </p><p>”Fordi flyvning aldrig har været din stærke side?” foreslog han. Hans mundvig krøllede opad i en lille bue. ”Du har omtrent lige så megen elegance på et kosteskaft, som en bjergtrold har på et dansegulv.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg mindes ikke, at du nogensinde har set mig flyve,” sagde hun, glad for at mørket skjulte hendes rødmen.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har set dig <em>prøve</em>. Så vidt jeg husker, kom du aldrig op på kosten.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det kan vel sammenlignes med dit forhold til hippogriffer,” gav hun igen.</p><p> </p><p>”Det var den evnesvage halvkæmpes skyld. Hvis bare han havde kunnet styre det aggressive bæst –”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er lige meget, Draco,” bremsede hun ham. ”Hvor kan vi finde en kost henne?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har én. En prestissimo. Den hænger på væggen på mit værelse …”</p><p> </p><p>Hun nikkede. En hidkaldebesværgelse burde kunne gøre det. Hun trak staven op af lommen og svingede den prøvende gennem luften, mens hun samlede sig om den foranstående opgave.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," mumlede hun og fugtede sine læber. "Jeg går ud fra, at den ligner Harrys?"</p><p> </p><p>Hun havde brug for at have et klart mentalt billede af kosten, inden hun forsøgte at hidkalde den.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>"Ja, men min er en bedre model. Min far fik den importeret fra –"</p><p> </p><p>"Spændende," afbrød hun ham fladt.</p><p> </p><p>Hun lukkede øjnene og prøvede at danne sig et billede. Lige nu ville hun ønske, at hun havde kigget med over skulderen, de gange drengene fra Gryffindor havde flokkedes om Harry for at beundre kosten. Dens form tegnede sig langsomt mod indersiden af hendes øjenlåg. Et skaft af blankt asketræ med et tykt bundt af birkekviste fastgjort til enden. Hun lod tryllestaven svirpe gennem luften:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Accio Prestissimo!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>De ventede i mørket. Sekunderne tikkede langsomt af sted, og intet skete. Hermiones hals snørede sig sammen. Kunne det være mislykkedes? Harry havde hidkaldt sin kost deres fjerde år på Hogwarts, så hun burde også være i stand til at gøre det. Hun havde trods alt mestret besværgelsen før ham. Men Harry havde brugt sin egen tryllestav dengang. Hun var tvunget til at bruge Lucius Malfoys.</p><p> </p><p>Hun gispede lettet, da hun hørte kosten nærme sig. Den kom susende gennem skoven med en hvislende lyd og stoppede op med en brat bevægelse få centimeter fra hende. Hun lod blikket løbe over den, mens den hang og svævede afventende cirka en meter over jorden, og bed mærke i nogle små, gennemsigtige stumper, der var viklet ind i de tynde birkegrene.</p><p> </p><p>”Er det …?”</p><p> </p><p>”Glas,” mumlede Draco bekræftende, mens han børstede glasskårene ud af kvasten. ”Mit værelse ligger ud mod haven. Kosten har været tvunget til at bryde gennem vinduet for at komme ud. Vi er nødt til at skynde os væk herfra – nogen må have hørt vinduet blive smadret.”</p><p> </p><p>Med en yndefuld bevægelse svingede han benet over skaftet og halede sig op på kosten. Hans fingre strammede sig hårdt om træet, og et lille smil spredte sig på hans ansigt. <em>Gensynsglæde</em>, indså hun.</p><p> </p><p>Han gjorde en opfordrende bevægelse med armen.</p><p> </p><p>”Hop op.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione kravlede besværligt op på kosten.</p><p> </p><p>”Du må hellere holde godt fast,” sagde Draco og bøjede sig en smule forover.</p><p> </p><p>”Tro mig, det har jeg også tænkt mig at gø –”</p><p> </p><p>Inden hun kunne nå at fuldende sætningen, satte han af fra jorden. Hun gispede halvkvalt og klyngede sig til ham, da de skød opad. Selvom hun ikke kunne se hans ansigt, vidste hun, at han smilede ud i mørket, men hun havde ikke overskud til at forbande ham for det lige nu. Hun spændte grebet om hans brystkasse og klemte sig ind til ham, mens hun prøvede at lade være med at kigge ned. De passerede de nøgne trækroner. Hun mærkede nattevinden mod sit ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>Pludselig hang de frit oppe under den sorte himmel. Hermione havde aldrig kunnet lide højder, og flyveturen mindede hende foruroligende meget om dengang hun havde fløjet på Stormvind sammen med Harry. Hun pressede ansigtet mod Dracos ryg og mærkede hans hjertebanken mod sin pande. Af én eller anden årsag fik lyden hende til at slappe en anelse mere af.</p><p> </p><p>"Lad os komme så langt væk herfra som muligt," mumlede hun.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>De fløj længe.</p><p> </p><p>På grund af Hermiones interesse for Astronomi var det muligt for dem at orientere sig efter stjernerne. Efter nogle timer lysnede det mod øst, og farverne på himlen begyndte at smelte ind i hinanden. Sort blev til mørkeblå, som sidenhen blev til lilla og orange, i takt med at solen langsomt hævede sig fra horisonten.</p><p> </p><p>Klar over at de ikke kunne løbe den risiko at flyve om dagen, landede Draco i en skov. I ly af træerne tændte de et bål og spiste morgenmad, hvorefter de prøvede at få noget søvn. De blev enige om at skiftes til at holde vagt. Da det blev Dracos tur, kunne Hermione ikke lade være med at skæve uroligt til skoven, bange for at nogen pludselig skulle komme stormende ud gennem de tætte stammer og kaste sig over dem. Selvom hun havde kastet adskillige camouflage-besværgelser på omgivelserne omkring dem, havde hun på fornemmelsen, at de kunne blive opdaget hvert øjeblik, det skulle være.</p><p> </p><p>En nervøs søvn overmandede hende efter noget tid, men hun sov ikke mere end et par timer. Hun vågnede, lettere omtumlet, og blev bevidst om kulden, der gnavede i hendes lemmer. Da hun ville krybe tættere ind til bålet, opdagede hun, at det var gået ud. Hurtigt samlede hun nogle tørre grene sammen og tændte det igen. Tilfreds så hun små, krøllede bølger af røg stige op mod den blege morgenhimmel.</p><p> </p><p>Hun strakte ryggen, lagde nakken tilbage i nogle sekunder, og betragtede træerne, der vred sig mod himlen. Deres stammer blev badet i et diset skær. En brise blæste gennem skoven og fik grenene til at svaje, og den lette vind efterlod et spor af gåsehud på hendes arme. Hun så sig om efter Draco og konstaterede, at han sad op ad et træ få meter borte og holdt udgik. Forsigtigt prikkede hun ham på skulderen, og de byttede plads.</p><p> </p><p>Hun satte sig ned og lænede sig op ad stammen. Varmen fra Dracos krop sad stadig i træets bark og den jordede skovbund.</p><p> </p><p>Efter at have siddet og stirret ud i skoven i nogle minutter, gled en tanke gennem hendes hoved. Hun begyndte at lede i tasken, der lå i ved siden af hende, og et smil bredte sig på hendes læber, da hun fandt, hvad hun søgte.</p><p> </p><p>Hun trak en lille stofrulle op af tasken og viklede den ud, så den blev til en lang strimmel. Med en fast bevægelse skar hun stofstykket over i små dele og puttede dem alle, med undtagelse af to, tilbage i tasken. De tilbageblivende stofstumper viklede hun omkring sine nøgne fødder, hvorefter hun pegede på de indsvøbte fødder med tryllestaven. Magien knasede besværligt gennem træet og skød til sidst ud af spidsen i en tynd, pink streg af lys. Strålen ramte stoffet, der med det samme ændrede struktur. Materialet blev tykkere og mere fast og tilpassede sig formen på hendes fødder.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sukkede tilfreds og betragtede sine nye sko. Hun vrikkede med tæerne, der før havde været kolde og ømme, men som nu blev gennemsivet af en taknemmelig varme.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad laver du?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun drejede hovedet og mødte Dracos blik. Han lå henne ved det knitrende bål med et tæppe omkring sig, men lignede ikke én, der havde i sinde at sove foreløbigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Sko.” Hun gjorde en bevægelse mod sine fødder. ”Jeg bad Libby om at pakke nogle små ruller stof, inden vi tog af sted. Vi kan forvandle dem til bandager, reb, fodtøj … hvad end vi nu har brug for.”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Du </em>kan forvandle dem, Granger,” påmindede han hende.</p><p> </p><p>Hun sendte ham et undskyldende smil.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg tænkte bare, at det ville være praktisk.”</p><p> </p><p>”Godt tænkt,” mumlede han og stirrede ind i bålet med et fraværende blik. Flammerne snoede sig om grenene med smidige, glubske bevægelser. De var begge tavse i et par minutter.</p><p> </p><p>”Ved du, hvor vi er?” spurgte hun så.</p><p> </p><p>”Et godt stykke udenfor Wiltshire,” svarede Draco. ”Der bor næsten ingen magikere her i området, kun mugglere, så jeg tænkte, det ville være bedst at lande her.”</p><p> </p><p>Der blev stille igen. Ingen af dem sagde noget. Hun prøvede at finde sig til rette op ad den hårde stamme, men en knast blev ved med at bore sig ind mellem hende skulderblade. Solen var efterhånden nået op midt på himlen. Et gab steg op i halsen på hende og vred sig ud gennem hendes mund på trods af, at hun ikke følte sig træt.</p><p> </p><p>Efter nogle minutter fandt hun radioen frem, forstørrede den og prøvede at finde frekvensen på Pottervagten. Hun bankede tryllestaven mod apparatet, mens hun forsøgte sig med forskellige kodeord, ligesom hun huskede, Ron havde gjort.</p><p> </p><p>Intet skete.</p><p> </p><p>Med et opgivende suk satte hun radioen fra sig. Draco opfattede tilsyneladende hendes frustration og tog det som en opfordring til at udtrykke sin egen:</p><p> </p><p>”Lad os gå videre. Jeg kan alligevel ikke sove.”</p><p> </p><p>”Er du sikker? Du har brug for at være udhvilet, Draco, hvis nu –”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja, jeg er sikker,” sagde han. Hermione kunne ikke lade være med at krympe sig en smule over hans tonefald. ”Jeg bliver idiot af at ligge her og stirre ud i luften. Lad os gå.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun tøvede et par sekunder, hvorefter hun nikkede og rejste sig op. Hun gik hen til bålet, der var ved at brænde ud igen. Et par enkelte gløder ulmede stadig blandt klumperne af forkullet træ. Forsigtigt puffede hun til de varme stumper med tåspidsen, så de spredte sig, og dækkede dem så med et tykt lag jord. Asken blev opløst mod skovbunden. Efter at være helt sikker på, at sporene efter deres kortvarige ophold var blevet skjult, greb hun tasken med deres forsyninger og slyngede den over skulderen. </p><p> </p><p>De begyndte deres vandring gennem skoven.</p><p> </p><p>Terrænet var bakkefyldt og besværligt. Trærødder stak op af jorden og fik Hermione til at snuble, mens stikkende buske konstant flåede i hendes ben. Hun kiggede sig tilbage over skulderen. Draco så tilsyneladende upåvirket ud. Han gik med kosten i den ene hånd og hagen hævet. Det mindede hende om hans udtryk, når han kom marcherende ind på Quidditch-banen lige før en kamp.</p><p> </p><p>Efter en halv time nåede de til udkanten af skoven. Hermione kunne ane markerne ude på den anden side af træerne. Hun småløb hen til skovbrynet og kiggede ud mellem grenene. Middagssolens bløde stråler strøg mod hendes ansigt. Hun lod blikket glide over landskabet. Marker strakte sig over bakkedragene, og hist og her græssede et par får. Hendes øjne faldt på en malplaceret bølge af tåge, der bredte sig på himlen et stykke borte. Hun rynkede brynene. Nej, det var ikke tåge, indså hun.</p><p> </p><p>Det var røg.</p><p> </p><p>Hendes hals snørede sig sammen, da det gik op for hende, hvor den tykke sky af aske kom fra. Hun kastede tasken fra sig og satte i løb.</p><p> </p><p>”Granger, nej!”</p><p> </p><p>Hun hørte Dracos stemme nogle få meter bag sig, men hun var ligeglad. Hendes ben bar hende fremad i rasende fart, og hun stormede frem mod den nedbrændte samling af huse uden at ænse noget som helst. Først da hun nåede ind mellem de mange forkullede bygninger, standsede hun. Draco, som endelig var nået op på siden af hende, greb hende om skuldrene og snurrede hende rundt. Han havde havde tilsyneladende smidt kosten fra sig.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad fanden tænker du på?” spurgte han forpustet, mens han rystede hende. ”Du kan ikke bare løbe din vej på den måde. Tænk, hvis du var blevet opdaget!”</p><p> </p><p>Det svimlede i hendes hoved, og et kort øjeblik troede hun, at benene ville give efter under hende, men han holdt hende oppe.</p><p> </p><p>”Det … det her er … det her <em>var</em> en muggler-landsby …” sagde hun og så fortvivlet rundt på resterne af byen. ”Åh, Draco, de har brændt den ned. De har brændt det hele ned til jorden!”</p><p> </p><p>Dracos blik blev mørkt.</p><p> </p><p>”Min moster leder sommetider udflugter her i området.” Han spyttede ordet ud, som om det smagte grimt. ”Hun plejer at sige, at dødsgardister også har brug for lidt adspredelse engang imellem.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione tog sig til hovedet. <em>Adspredelse?</em></p><p> </p><p>Uden at begribe noget som helst så hun rundt på husene omkring sig. Kun ydermurene stod tilbage. Enkelte stumper af sort træ stak op i luften og vidnede om, at der engang havde været tage på bygningerne. Andre svedne brædder lå på den askedækkede jord og krydsede hinanden i tykke bunker. Kvalmen vældede op i Hermione, da hun fik øje på en jernstang, der sad på tværs i åbningen ind til én af de mange huse, der hvor døren engang havde været. Hun løb hen, vristede stangen løs og kastede den fra sig. Hendes håndflader var sorte af sod.</p><p> </p><p>”De blokkerede døren, så mugglerne ikke kunne slippe ud,” jamrede hun. Hun så hen på Draco. ”De brændte dem levende.”</p><p> </p><p>Et slør af tårer lagde sig over hendes blik og hindrede hende i at opfatte hans reaktion.</p><p> </p><p>”Det ved jeg,” sagde han blot. Hans stemme var lav. ”Jeg har set det før.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun blinkede og mærkede tårerne trille varmt ned ad sine kinder. Draco blev tydelig igen. Da hun prøvede at tale, kunne hun næsten ikke få ordene ud.</p><p> </p><p>”Før …?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nikkede dystert.</p><p> </p><p>”I sommer. Før jeg blev spærret inde i kælderen. Jeg var med på én af min mosters ture. Det var ikke en landsby her i nærheden, men det var den samme procedure. Hærværk, tortur … og til sidst blev familierne spærret inde –”</p><p> </p><p>”S-stop,” afbrød hun ham. ”Jeg har ikke brug for at høre detaljerne.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun vendte sig væk fra ham og trak vejret dybt. Efter en lang pause, fik hun endelig samlet styrke til at stille det spørgsmål, der plagede hendes hjerne:</p><p> </p><p>”Deltog … deltog <em>du</em> i …?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun kunne ikke gøre sætningen færdig. Selvom hun stod med ryggen til Draco, mærkede hun hans anspændthed slå imod sig. Den hamrede ind i hendes rygsøjle og fik hende til at skælve. Hans stemme var stram, da han svarede hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg holdt mig i baggrunden.”</p><p> </p><p>”Du stod og så på,” hviskede hun, ”og du gjorde ikke noget?”</p><p> </p><p>”Der var ikke noget jeg kunne gøre.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun snurrede omkring på hælen og så på ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Du kunne have hjulpet dem!” udbrød hun og fægtede desperat med armene. ”Du kunne have sprængt døren op og befriet dem!”</p><p> </p><p>På mindre en et sekund var han henne ved hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, Granger, det kunne jeg <em>ikke</em>.” Hans varme, hvæsende ånde slog mod hendes ansigt. ”Jeg var omgivet af dødsgardister, der ville dræbe mig på stedet, hvis jeg forsøgte på sådan noget.”</p><p> </p><p>”Du var en kujon,” hviskede hun og mærkede flere tårer presse sig på. ”Du kunne have reddet deres liv. Du vidste, at det var forkert at dræbe dem, og alligevel stod du bare der og så på …”</p><p> </p><p>Draco var tavs et øjeblik, mens han stirrede ned i hendes ansigt. Han rynkede panden svagt, og hans stemme var forbløffende rolig, da han talte igen.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg var ikke en kujon,” mumlede han. ”Og selvom jeg følte ubehag ved situationen, havde jeg ikke tænkt mig at hjælpe dem –” </p><p> </p><p>Hjertet sank i livet på hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg vil ikke høre det, Draco,” bad hun.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg hjalp dem ikke, fordi jeg mente, at deres død var til det fælles bedste.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun trådte baglæns, så hans hænder gled væk fra hendes skuldre. Hendes hoved dunkede voldsomt. Nogle sekunder så Draco næsten fremmed ud for hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er lige meget nu,” fik hun frem. ”Det er fortid. Du er nødt til at fokusere på nutiden -”</p><p> </p><p>”Fortiden kan ikke ignoreres. Og det nytter ikke noget, at du fortrænger den.” Han rodede i en bunke aske med spidsen af sin fod og sukkede kort. ”Jeg er sikker på, at dine <em>venner</em> ikke har tænkt sig at finde på undskyldninger for mig på den måde, som du gør. De har ikke tænkt sig at glemme det, jeg har gjort, lige foreløbigt.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun stod og så ud i luften i nogle lange sekunder, tabt i tanker. Brudstykker af, hvad han havde sagt, flakkede gennem hendes hoved. Hun trak vejret dybt og nærmede sig ham med blide skridt.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg finder ikke på undskyldninger, Draco,” sagde hun lavt. ”Og jeg har ikke glemt, hvad du har gjort. For himlens skyld, jeg har set dig plage folk i <em>årevis</em>. Det her ...” – en skarp smerte skar gennem hendes hjerte, da hun gestikulerede mod omgivelserne –”... det er forfærdeligt, men det betyder ikke, at jeg ikke kan tilgive dig for det. Jeg ved, at du fortryder det nu.”</p><p> </p><p>Han stirrede ned i jorden og nægtede at møde hendes blik. Langsomt hævede hun hånden for at lægge den mod hans kind.</p><p> </p><p>”Gør du ikke?”</p><p> </p><p>Hans hoved hævede sig brat, da fingerspidserne strejfede hans hud.</p><p> </p><p>”Jo, jeg gør!” vrissede han, før han virkede til at få mere kontrol over sig selv. Han tog en dyb indånding. ”Selvfølgelig gør jeg det, Granger. Men hvad nytter det? Hvad gavn gør det, at jeg har indset det nu, når det er for sent?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er ikke for sent. Du kan stadig rette op på det, du har gjort. Og du er allerede godt på vej. Du har hjulpet mig –”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja, jeg har hjulpet dig,” gentog han mørkt. Hans stemme var tyk af bitterhed. ”Ved at forråde min egen familie. Jeg tilsidesatte mine forældre til fordel for en mugglerfødt. Jeg er en <em>blodsforræder</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, du er ikke,” sagde hun, desperat efter at få ham til at forstå. ”Du hjalp et andet menneske. Det gør dig ikke til en forræder.” </p><p> </p><p>”Men hvad er jeg så?” Han så på hende med rasende fortvivlelse. ”Hvad <em>er </em>jeg, Granger?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun åbnede munden. Først nu gik det op for hende, hvor forvirret og splittet han egentlig var.</p><p> </p><p>”Du er et godt menneske.”</p><p> </p><p>Det var det eneste svar, hun kunne give ham.</p><p> </p><p>Desperationen sivede ud af Dracos øjne, men hans ansigt forblev stramt og ubevægeligt. Han stirrede på en bunke sorte træbjælker få meter borte.</p><p> </p><p>"Nej, jeg er ej. Hvis jeg var, ville jeg have hjulpet dem."</p><p> </p><p>Hun rakte ud efter hans hånd.</p><p> </p><p>"Det er ikke så simpelt, Draco."</p><p> </p><p>Han trådte bagud, før hun kunne nå at røre ham, og undlod at møde hendes blik.</p><p> </p><p>"Jo, det er."</p><p> </p><p>Uden at sige mere begyndte han at gå tilbage mod skoven. Hermione standsede ham ikke. Hun havde fået et glimt af hans afvisende ansigtsudtryk og vidste, at uanset hvad hun prøvede på at sige til ham lige nu, ville han ikke lytte. Derfor blev hun blot stående og betragtede hans fodspor mod den askedækkede jord. Et suk undslap hende og opløstes i luften.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hvis bare hun kunne få ham til at indse, at han havde gjort det rigtige ...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Det smertede i hendes indre ved tanken om, at han stadig ikke var overbevist efter alt det, der var sket. Han havde forandret sig så meget, og alligevel troede han stadig ikke på, at han var blevet et bedre menneske. Men han havde heller ikke været vidne til det, som hun havde været vidne til. Hun havde set ham ændre sig, dag efter dag. Hvordan Draco <em>selv</em> havde opfattet forandringen var en anden sag.</p><p> </p><p>Hun kastede et blik på landsbyen omkring sig og kvalte den skælven, der truede med at sitre gennem hendes krop. De blev nødt til at komme væk fra det her sted hurtigst muligt. Hvis hun opholdt sig her ret meget længere, ville hun blive skør. Hun drejede hovedet og konstaterede, at Draco var forsvundet ind i skoven.</p><p> </p><p>Efter nogle sekunder satte hun ligeledes kurs mod skovbrynet og lagde det forkullede syn bag sig.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Tvivl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco lænede sig tilbage, så hans ryg hvilede mod én af skovens tykke stammer.</p><p> </p><p>Solen stod lavere på himlen nu, men det var stadig ikke blevet aften. Træerne omkring ham var svøbt i det gyldne skær, der var så karakteristisk for timerne før solnedgang. Ganske vist kunne han ikke se horisonten, men han vidste, at det ikke kunne vare længe, før solen gled ned bag linjen i det fjerne, og mørket begyndte at komme krybende.</p><p> </p><p>Han drejede hovedet en anelse.</p><p> </p><p>Forsigtigt, som kunne han vække hende med enkelt blik, så han hen på Granger. Hun sov en urolig søvn. Hendes øjenlåg vibrerede, og de mørke bryn hævede sig uroligt fra tid til anden. Han burde have bedt hende om at tage et par dråber sovemiddel, inden hun lagde sig - han havde set eliksiren nede i tasken - men sandsynligvis ville hun have nægtet. Hvis hun først indtog sovemiddel, ville hun ikke være i stand til at vågne øjeblikkeligt i tilfælde af, at de blev angrebet. De havde brug for, at hun var klar med tryllestaven, hvis sådan noget skulle ske.</p><p> </p><p>Tanken ormede sig bittert rundt i hans hjerte i nogle sekunder.</p><p> </p><p><em>Hun</em> var stadig den eneste, der kunne bruge en tryllestav. Selv kunne han ikke bidrage med noget. Han var helt og aldeles nyttesløs. Bevidstheden om hans inkompetence fik hans indre til at brænde af frustration.</p><p> </p><p>Han havde haft det på præcis samme måde, da han havde siddet indespærret på Malfoy Manor. Intet havde forandret sig efter de var kommet herud.</p><p> </p><p>Hans fingre viklede sig ind i en klynge græs, og han rev stråene op af jorden. At hjælpe Granger havde gjort mere skade end gavn. De havde været så tæt på at få fat på Ollivander. Og alligevel var han flygtet. I sin desperation efter at redde Granger havde han spændt ben for sig selv. Alting var gået så hurtigt, så han havde ikke haft tid til at reflektere over begivenhederne før nu.</p><p> </p><p>Det havde været tåbeligt, indså han og kylede klyngen af græs fra sig. Små klumper af jord fløj gennem luften. De eneste, der vidste, hvordan besværgelsen, der bandt hans magi, kunne ophæves, var hans far og Ollivander. Og lige nu bevægede han sig længere og længere væk fra begge personer.</p><p> </p><p>Alt sammen på grund af Granger.</p><p> </p><p>Han så hen på gryffindor-eleven, som han havde brugt så meget af sin skoletid på at hade. Der var intet specielt ved hende. Alligevel følte han en ubeskrivelig tiltrækning til hende. Selv nu havde han lyst til at kravle hen til hende og stryge hænderne over hendes ansigt for at berolige hende, mærke varmen fra hendes hud og nyde, at hun var tæt på. Hun havde ikke bragt andet end forvirring og kaos ind i hans verden, men han var ikke længere i stand til at hade hende for det.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>For hun havde fortalt ham sandheden.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Et suk slap ud mellem hans læber. Hvert et ord, hun havde slynget i hovedet på ham, var sandt; det vidste han nu. Uanset hvor meget han havde truet hende, ignoreret hende, skræmt hende og såret hende, så var hun blevet ved, fordi hun vidste, at hun havde ret. Og nu havde hun opnået det, hun ville: han troede på hende.</p><p> </p><p>Alligevel kunne han ikke lade være med at føle sig splittet.</p><p> </p><p>Han havde forrådt sine forældre; havde forladt dem. Hans mor var uden tvivl ude af sig selv. Hans far måtte for længst have fortalt hende, hvad der var sket - hvordan han var blevet slået bevidstløs og var vågnet op i den tomme kælderafdeling uden en tryllestav.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Draco er stukket af sammen med mudderblods-tøsen.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bare det at forestille sig morens fortvivlelse fik det til at smerte i Dracos bryst, som om sløve knive hakkede mod indersiden af hans ribben.</p><p> </p><p>Han rejste sig op og begyndte at gå frem og tilbage. Græsset raslede mod hans sko. Han hadede den her skov. Han følte sig beskidt, kold og udmattet og længtes efter de luksuriøse omgivelser hjemme på herregården før krigen brød ud. Han genkaldte sig de mange aftener, han havde siddet foran en knitrende marmorpejs, tilbagelænet i de bløde puder, og havde mærket sin mors fintformede fingre stryge over sit hår, når hun passerede sofaen, hvor han sad.</p><p> </p><p>Livet havde været så godt dengang. Det havde været så forskelligt fra den forbandede virkelighed, han var tvunget til at leve i nu.</p><p> </p><p>Han fik øje på en lille bæk, der strømmede langs lysningen, de befandt sig i, og lod sig falde på knæ foran den. Måske ville noget af det indre ubehag, han følte, forsvinde, hvis han vaskede snavset og sveden af sit ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>Han lænede sig fremad og så ned i vandet. For første gang siden de havde forladt Malfoy Manor, havde han anledning til at kaste et blik på sig selv. Hans ansigt var blegt og indsunket, selvom den kølige luft, der blæste gennem skoven, havde gjort, hvad den kunne, for at give hans kinder et strejf af farve. Han så usund ud efter de mange måneder uden sollys og frisk luft.</p><p> </p><p>Prøvende dyppede han hænderne i vandet. Det var koldere, end han havde forventet. Han førte fingerspidserne op til ansigtet og lod dem løbe over huden, så striberne af skidt blev opløst. Vandoverfladen vibrerede efter forstyrrelsen. Hans blik mødte ansigtet, der blev spejlet i den vuggende flade. Synet af det forvrængede billede fik ham til at synke en hård klump.</p><p> </p><p>Alle de ansigtstræk, der var så velkendte for ham – de markerede kindben, den spidse hage, endda formen på hans øjne – flød ud. De tidligere så skarpe konturer blev udvisket.</p><p> </p><p>En pludselig vrede skød igennem ham, og han hamrede næven ned i vandet, så dråberne dansede omkring ham. Hans hjerte bankede voldsomt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hvem var han?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sanseindtryk flimrede gennem hans hoved i en kaotisk, hvirvlende masse. Grangers smil. Hans mors snøftende stemme. Dumbledores rolige ansigt sekundet inden han døde. Hans fars ansigt, fyldt med væmmelse, mens han betragtede sin muggler-søn. Mørkets Herres lysende, røde øjne og den lave stemme, der hviskede ham i øret. Granger igen, med blanke tårespor på kinderne. Hans far, der lå ubevægelig på gulvet …</p><p> </p><p>Draco trak sig baglæns ned et ryk. Snublende kom han på benene.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Han var nødt til at tage tilbage til herregården. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Han kunne nå at gøre det hele godt igen. Granger sov stadig. Det ville være let for ham at flyve tilbage uden at hun bemærkede det. Hun kunne sagtens klare sig uden ham, så længe hun havde en tryllestav.</p><p> </p><p>Han begyndte at gå hen mod kosten, men snublede over en knortet rod. Bandende rejste hans sig op og børstede jord af knæene. For sit indre blik så han sin mors ulykkelige ansigtsudtryk.</p><p> </p><p>Ja, han var nødt til at gøre det her. Han var nødt til at rette op på det, han havde gjort. Hvis han tiggede sin far om forladelse, ville han måske blive tilgivet. Der var ingen fremtid i at tage med Granger. Det var idiotisk af ham, at han nogensinde havde troet det. Hans fingre greb om skaftet på kosten og strammede sig beslutsomt.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>Han stivnede. Stemmen, der havde talt, var tyk af aftagende søvn. Granger rørte på sig i det yderste af hans øjenkrog. Hans fald for nogle sekunder siden måtte have vækket hende. Blodet veg fra hans ansigt. Hans blik var rettet stift mod kosten, og han nægtede at se på hende. Hvis først han gjorde det, var alt tabt.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad laver du?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg …”</p><p> </p><p>Han vred sin hjerne i nogle sekunder for at finde på en løgn, der ville være tilstrækkelig, men kunne ikke komme på noget. Han stod henne ved kosten og knugede om skaftet med et stålsat udtryk i ansigtet. Det var umuligt at bortforklare, så han besluttede sig for at fortælle sandheden.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er på vej tilbage.”</p><p> </p><p>En puslende lyd nåede hans ører. Granger måtte have rejst sig fra jorden.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad mener du?”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes stemme havde den efterhånden så velkendte skrøbelighed over sig, og han mærkede sit hjerte trække sig sammen. Han stirrede ned i skovbunden, rasende over sin ynkelige reaktion.</p><p> </p><p>”Det, jeg siger,” sagde han og måtte kæmpe for at tale. ”Jeg har tænkt mig at tage tilbage til Malfoy Manor. Er det så svært at forstå?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja, Draco. Det <em>er </em>svært at forstå. Vi er på vej mod Cornwall, hjem til Bill og Fleur –”</p><p> </p><p>”Men jeg vil ikke med, okay? Du kan fortsætte. Du kan sagtens klare dig uden mig. Jeg er alligevel ikke andet end en byrde lige nu. Jeg ... jeg flyver tilbage. Det her var en fejltagelse.”</p><p> </p><p>”En fejltagelse …” Hun gentog ordet mekanisk, som om hun ikke forstod dets mening. Det var bare en opremsning af tilfældigt sammensatte lyde.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja. Jeg skulle aldrig have taget med herud.” Hans blik brændte mod stammen på træet foran ham, mens han prøvede på at tale. ”Min mor har det hårdt nok i forvejen … og min far … det, jeg gjorde mod ham … jeg … jeg skulle aldrig have gjort det ...”</p><p> </p><p>”Så det var altså en fejltagelse at hjælpe mig, er det dét, du siger?” Grangers stemme dirrede, men om det var af vrede eller optakten til gråd, kunne han ikke afgøre.</p><p> </p><p>”Selvfølgelig ikke.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det lyder ellers sådan.”</p><p> </p><p>”For helvede, Granger, det var det ikke!” Han indså, at han havde grebet ud efter en gren med sin frie hånd og klemte om den med så megen styrke, at den ru bark skurede mod hans håndflade. ”Jeg er glad for, at du slap væk derfra, okay? Ingen burde sidde indespærret i sådan et fangehul.”</p><p> </p><p>”Og alligevel vil du vende tilbage dertil ...”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har jo sagt, at jeg er<em> nødt </em>til det.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor?”</p><p> </p><p>”Fordi det er dér jeg hører <em>til</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Han hørte Granger nærme sig, men han svingede ikke det ene ben over kosten og satte af fra jorden, sådan som han burde.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, det er ikke, Draco.” </p><p> </p><p>”Jo.” Han kunne smage ordenes bitterhed på tungen. ”Hvor skulle det ellers være? Jeg <em>passer </em>ikke ind i din verden, Granger.” Han slog en hul latter op. ”Hvad er det helt præcis, at du har forestillet dig? At folk bare har tænkt sig at tage imod mig med åbne arme? Potter, Weasley, Longbottom – alle dem, jeg har plaget gennem hele min skolegang? Forstår du ikke, at det er umuligt?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jo … jo, jeg forstår udmærket.” Grangers stemme var rolig. Nærmest udtryksløs. ”Du er en <em>kujon</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Ordet ramte ham som et slag i ansigtet.</p><p> </p><p>”En kujon?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja, du er en kujon, Draco,” gentog hun, og nu skinnede en umiskendelig vrede igennem i hendes ord. ”Du har muligheden for at forandre dig – Guderne må vide, at du er godt i gang med det allerede –  men i stedet vælger du at stikke af.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg 'stikker ikke af', jeg tager <em>hjem</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>”... til en familie, der har dedikeret deres liv til en ideologi, du ikke længere tror på!” Tørt græs raslede. Hun havde taget endnu et skridt fremad. ”Du gør det kun, fordi du er bange for, at ingen vil acceptere dig, når vi når hjem til Bill og Fleur.”</p><p> </p><p>Han fnøs nedladende, men kunne ikke få det til at lyde overbevisende.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad får dig til at tro, at jeg overhovedet <em>ønsker </em>deres accept?”</p><p> </p><p>”Du er menneskelig.”</p><p> </p><p>Svaret borede sig gennem Dracos indre. Det kostede ham en kraftanstrengelse ikke at svaje på stedet, og han var taknemmelig for, at han kunne støtte sig til den gren, han havde grebet fat i for nogle få øjeblikke siden.</p><p> </p><p>Han tænkte på den aften, han havde stået i den brændende muggler-landsby. Flammerne havde slikket mod husmurene, vinduerne eksploderet, mugglerne havde skreget på hjælp. Og han var blevet stående, fuldkommen passiv, naglet til jorden ved den urokkelige bevidsthed om, at det var <em>det rigtige.</em> Fortjente han at blive kaldt 'menneskelig' efter det?</p><p> </p><p>En varm hånd lagde sig på hans underarm.</p><p> </p><p>”Der er ikke noget galt i at være bange, Draco. Selvfølgelig vil du ikke blive accepteret lige med det samme. Det kommer til at tage tid. Folk bliver nødt til at vænne sig til tanken om, at du har forandret dig. Men hvis du viser dem det, du har vist mig, er jeg sikker på, at de vil forstå.”</p><p> </p><p>Han kunne ikke længere holde sig selv tilbage, men drejede hovedet og så på hende. De brune, blide øjne lyst imod ham.</p><p> </p><p>Hvordan kunne hun have så stor tiltro til ham? Han fortjente det ikke. Og alligevel stod hun der og talte til ham med så megen varm overbevisning i stemmen, at hans bryst trak sig sammen.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg bliver aldrig ligesom Potter,” mumlede han lavt, ud mellem sammenknebne læber.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er der heller ingen, der forlanger af dig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ikke selvopofrende og heroisk.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men du er modig.”</p><p> </p><p>Ordet fik ham til at spærre øjnene op.</p><p> </p><p>”Modig?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”At give slip på den kost er noget af det mest modige, du nogensinde har gjort.”</p><p> </p><p>Han fulgte retningen på hendes blik og konstaterede, at hans hånd havde løsnet sig fra kostens skaft. Tøvende foldede han fingrene sammen og strakte dem ud et par gange, hvorefter han sænkede armen.</p><p> </p><p>Han kunne ikke flyve sin vej nu, ikke efter det, der lige var blevet sagt.</p><p> </p><p>En skamfuld følelse bredte sig i ham ved tanken om, at han overhovedet havde overvejet det – at han havde været så tæt på at gennemføre det.</p><p> </p><p>Han vendte sig om og så på Granger.</p><p> </p><p>”Undskyld.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Du behøver ikke undskylde.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg var et fjols.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det ved jeg.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun smilede til ham, og det gik op for ham, hvor smuk hun var i det øjeblik. Han lænede sig ind mod hende og betragtede, hvordan den sidste rest af sol spillede i det vandfald af mørke krøller, der bølgede ned over hendes skuldre. Forsigtigt lod han fingrene løbe gennem det tykke hår.</p><p> </p><p>Han havde ikke kysset hende siden dengang inde på hendes værelse, hvor han havde tigget hende om at tilgive ham, men nu fandt hans læber hendes igen. Det virkede som en evighed siden, og alligevel var fornemmelsen så velkendt. Den bløde, forsigtige mund. Følelsen af at svæve. Han trak hende ind til sig, og gjorde kysset dybere. Grangers reaktion, da hun var kommet sig over overraskelsen, var at presse sig tættere ind til ham. Der virkede ikke til at være den mindste kvadratcentimeter luft mellem dem længere, og alligevel ønskede han desperat, at hun ville komme endnu nærmere –</p><p> </p><p>”Draco ... ” gispede hun. ”Vi har ikke tid til det her.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jo vi har. ”</p><p> </p><p>Han brød kysset og vendte sin opmærksomhed mod hendes hals. Hans hånd gled ind under hendes trøje og krængede stoffet opad. Et lille sæt gik gennem Granger, da hans håndflade strejfede hendes mave, og han indså, at hans fingre sikkert var kolde. Men det var lige meget nu. Hans hånd gled over rundingen på hendes bryst og søgte ind under det næste lag stof.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej. ”</p><p> </p><p>Han stoppede og så på Granger, der klodset prøvede at gøre sig fri. Hendes ansigt brændte af farve, men blikket var stålsat.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi er nødt til at komme videre.”</p><p> </p><p>Han trak hænderne til sig. Begæret dunkede stadig gennem ham, mens han forsøgte at få kontrol over sig selv. Med en kraftanstrengelse foldede han fingrene sammen i en knyttet næve for at kvæle trangen til at røre ved hende igen.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis du siger det,” mumlede han lavt.</p><p> </p><p>Hun så op på himlen. Han kunne se på hendes uregelmæssige vejrtrækning, at hun stadig var forpustet.</p><p> </p><p>"Hvis vi flyver lige efter solnedgang, kan vi være fremme ved Tinworth i morgen tidlig," sagde hun. "Henter du kosten?"</p><p> </p><p>Han nikkede og gik hen for at samle kosten op fra jorden, mens en strøm af frustrerede bandeord fløj gennem hans hoved ...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>De lettede få minutter senere, da mørket var faldet på. Draco styrede kosten opad i et jævnt tempo. Denne gang var Grangers greb om hans overkrop ikke krampagtigt, men fast og roligt. De fløj i stilhed. Efter et stykke tid rørte hun på sig. Hun lænede sig tættere på ham, og et par af hendes krøller kildede ham i nakken.</p><p> </p><p>”Mens jeg sad indespærret på Malfoy Manor, savnede jeg sådan at se på stjernerne,” mumlede hun. ”Da jeg var lille plejede min far altid at tage mig med udenfor og fortælle mig om de forskellige konstellationer.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco, der indtil da havde set ned på de små pletter af skov, der gled forbi under dem, vendte blikket opad. Det var stjerneklart, ligesom det havde været i går. De lysende prikker var spredt ud over himlen, som hvide penselstænk på et mørkeblåt lærred.</p><p> </p><p><em>At se på stjernebilleder</em>. Han kunne ikke huske, at hans far nogensinde havde gjort sådan noget sammen med ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er måske derfor, du overgik mig i hver eneste astronomi-time,” sagde han tørt.</p><p> </p><p>”Måske.”</p><p> </p><p>Tavsheden sænkede sig over dem. Det eneste, der hørtes, var lyden af kosten, der gled gennem luften med en dæmpet hvislen. Draco betragtede stadig stjernerne ovenover dem, rundt om dem. Der var noget nærmest højtideligt over at hænge og svæve under den åbne himmel på en stjerneklar aften. Granger pressede sin pande mod hans skulder. Han mærkede et bittersødt stik inde bag sine ribben.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi kunne blive herude, indtil alt det her er ovre, Granger,” hørte han sig selv sige. ”Eller vi kunne tage væk sammen. Bare dig og mig. Gemme os ét eller andet sted, langt væk fra alt det her.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det ved du godt er umuligt,” svarede Granger stille. Der var et strejf af sørgmodighed i hendes stemme. ”Vi har en krig, der skal vindes.”</p><p> </p><p>Han sukkede og vendte blikket mod horisonten, der næsten var blevet udvisket af mørket. Det ville ikke vare længe, før de nåede Cornwall.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan kunne jeg dog glemme det?” mumlede han bittert.</p><p> </p><p>Grangers hånd strøg blidt mod hans overarm.</p><p> </p><p>”På en nat som den her har selv <em>jeg</em> let ved at glemme det.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sikkerhed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione så på bølgerne, der skyllede dovent ind på land, mens hun og Draco vandrede langs strandkanten. Der var tåget omkring dem. Morgensolen kunne akkurat anes gennem det tætte lag af skyer som en lys plamage, der kastede et svagt skær ned over landskabet. Hendes fødder sank ned i det våde sand, mens hun gik, og hendes øjne løb over de mange bakker omkring dem. Hun så ingen spor af beboelse, kun øde strand. De havde travet langs de sandede, stenede høje lige siden solen var stået op og havde kun holdt en lille pause for at spise morgenmad.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvornår er vi der?” spurgte Draco, der var løbet op på siden af hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg ved det ikke.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg troede, Weasley havde fortalt dig, hvor huset lå.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sukkede. ”Hans beskrivelse var ikke så ... præcis.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron havde nævnt Muslingehytten en aften, hvor de havde været i gang med forberedelserne til Bill og Fleurs bryllup. Han havde berettet om, hvordan han og hans søskende var kommet der som små og havde tumlet rundt i klitterne og badet i havet i timevis. Men han havde ikke givet en specifik beskrivelse af husets beliggenhed andet end det lå tæt ved vandet et sted i udkanten af Tinworth.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er sikker på, at det ligger et sted her i nærheden,” sagde hun.</p><p> </p><p>”Det sagde du også for to timer siden.”</p><p> </p><p>Dracos stemme var utålmodig, men hun kunne ikke bebrejde ham. De var begge udmattede efter at have fløjet hele natten. Søvnen havde de sprunget over i håb om at nå Muslingehytten hurtigst muligt.</p><p> </p><p>”Måske burde vi holde en pause,” mumlede hun.</p><p> </p><p>De satte sig ned mellem klitterne. Hermione trak benene ind til kroppen og pressede panden mod knæene. Totter af marehalm prikkede mod hendes hud. Minutterne gik, mens de sad og lyttede til bølgernes slag mod kysten og vinden, der susede gennem de lange, tørre græsstrå. Hun skævede til Draco, der sad og stirrede ud i luften med et dystert blik. Et suk undslap hende.</p><p> </p><p>De sidste to dage havde hun ikke haft andet i tankerne end at nå frem til Muslingehytten. Igen og igen havde hun sagt til sig selv, at når de nåede frem dertil, skulle alting nok blive godt igen. Hun havde været så opsat på at nå frem til målet, at hun ikke en eneste gang havde overvejet, at det måske ikke kunne lade sig gøre. Hvis ikke de fandt frem til huset, blev de nødt til at finde et andet skjulested. Men alle de andre steder, hun kendte, var forbundet med for stor en fare til, at de kunne benytte sig af dem. Bill og Fleurs hjem var det eneste sted, de ville være i sikkerhed. Huset lå på et fredeligt, øde sted, som ingen kendte til –</p><p> </p><p>De sidste ord vred sig i hendes bevidsthed. Erkendelsen skød pludselig gennem hende. Hun sprang op.</p><p> </p><p>”Selvfølgelig!” udbrød hun. ”Åh, hvor har jeg været <em>dum</em>! Det er klart, at vi ikke kan finde Muslingehytten. Der hviler en Fidelius-besværgelse over den!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco stirrede på hende. ”Hvad?”</p><p> </p><p>”Kan du ikke se det? Bill må være hemmelighedsvogteren. Ron kendte til husets placering og fortalte mig om det, men for at få adgang til stedet er man nødt til at blive indviet i hemmeligheden af hemmelighedsvogteren <em>selv</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco var blevet meget bleg, mens hun talte.</p><p> </p><p>”Vil det sige, at hele turen herud har været forgæves?”</p><p> </p><p>Hjertet sank i livet på hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej,” sagde hun. Hun prøvede at gøre sin stemme mere fast. ”Vi skal nok finde hytten på ét eller andet tidspunkt. Hvis bare vi kan finde en måde at komme i kontakt med Bill og Fleur på …”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis der hviler en fidelius-besværgelse over deres hus kan vi lige så godt droppe det, Granger.” Draco sparkede frustreret til en lille bunke sand, der lå tæt ved hans fod. Sandkornene piskede gennem luften. ”Det har alt sammen været til ingen verdens nytte!”</p><p> </p><p>”Hold nu op,” sagde hun blidt. ”Vi finder stedet før eller senere. Vi er bare nødt til at blive ved med at l –”</p><p> </p><p>”… Kan jeg hjælpe jer med noget?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snurrede rundt. Hun havde været så optaget af samtalen med Draco, at hun ikke havde lagt mærke til, at en person havde nærmet sig. Foran dem stod en ældre dame. At dømme ud fra hendes påklædning var hun en muggler. Hendes grå hår var sat op i en knold, og på hendes næse sad et par store briller, der mindede Hermione om Trelawneys.</p><p> </p><p>”Åh. Hej,” hilste Hermione og følte sig en smule fortumlet.</p><p> </p><p>Lyse, opmærksomme øjne flyttede sig fra den ene til den anden bag de tykke brilleglas.</p><p> </p><p>”Er I faret vild?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione tøvede et øjeblik. Der kunne ikke ske noget ved at prøve …</p><p> </p><p>”Ja,” sagde hun. ”Vi leder efter Muslingehytten. Vi har hørt, at den skulle ligge et sted her i nærheden. Ved du, hvordan vi finder derhen?”</p><p> </p><p>Konen betragtede dem et øjeblik, og Hermione kunne ikke undgå at bemærke noget skarpt og vurderende i de blege øjne. Udtrykket forsvandt dog hurtigt igen og veg for et rynket smil.</p><p> </p><p>”I er der næsten. Den ligger omkring hundrede meter længere nede af stranden, på det sted hvor der løber en lang sti op gennem klitterne.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stirrede på hende, stadig forvirret. ”Mange tak.”</p><p> </p><p>Den gamle bukkede hovedet en anelse. "Ingen årsag. Men pas på, hvis I begiver jer derhenad. Folk her i området er overbevist om, at stedet er hjemsøgt."</p><p> </p><p>"Jeg er ikke bange for spøgelser," sagde Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>"Det regnede jeg heller ikke med." Den ældre dame blinkede til hende. Hun hævede en kroget hånd. "På gensyn."</p><p> </p><p>Hun begyndte at gå op gennem klitterne med små, forsigtige skridt. Snart var hun forsvundet i tågen. Hermione så på Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"Sær gammel kone," var hans eneste udmelding.</p><p> </p><p>Hun tøvede. ”Tror du, hun vidste …?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ingen anelse.”</p><p> </p><p>De begyndte atter at gå. Efter få minutter nåede de til det sted, som konen havde beskrevet. En sti udgjort af små flade sten snoede sig op mellem de sandede bakker og forsvandt bag en forhøjning. Luften var tæt af dis. Der var noget næsten overnaturligt ved det hvide slør, der syntes at hvile kvælende og fugtigt over stedet. Hermione forstod udmærket, hvorfor mugglerne troede, området var hjemsøgt.</p><p> </p><p>Hun satte hænderne til munden for at forstærke sin stemme.</p><p> </p><p>”Bill?” råbte hun prøvende. ”William Weasley?”</p><p> </p><p>Intet skete.</p><p> </p><p>Bølgernes sagte brusen var den eneste lyd, der nåede hendes ører. Hun kaldte igen, men der var stadig ingen tegn på liv. Intet brød den regelmæssige lyd af skvulpende bølger. Modløsheden sivede gennem hende.</p><p> </p><p>Hun sukkede tungt og gennemgik alternative skjulesteder i sit hoved. Vindelhuset blev overvåget, hendes forældres hus kendte dødsgardisterne også til, Yaxley havde opdaget Grumsted Plads nr. 12 for flere måneder siden, og at dukke op i den magiske del af London ville være det samme som at tage på en selvmords-mission.</p><p> </p><p>Hun lod øjnene glide hen på Draco, hvis blik var rettet mod det bløde sandunderlag. Det var med nød og næppe lykkedes hende at få ham til at blive sammen med hende. Hvis det viste sig, at de havde rejst den lange vej til Cornwall forgæves, var hun bange for, at hans tålmodighed ikke kunne klare mere.</p><p> </p><p>Opgivende tog hun sig til hovedet, men fik så taget sig sammen og råbte for tredje gang, endnu højere.</p><p> </p><p>Råbet blev kastet op gennem klitterne og rungede mellem de høje bunker af sand. Efter nogle sekunder døde ekkoet af stemmen ud, og der blev igen stille. Et svagt sus gik gennem tågen. Fugten var begyndt at sive ind i Hermiones tøj, og hun rystede en smule. De blev nødt til snart at finde et sted, hvor de kunne få varmen. Det sidste, de havde brug for lige nu, var at én af dem blev forkølede. Lidt længere inde på land kunne de måske samle træstumper nok til at tænde bål.</p><p> </p><p>Hendes kolde, stive fingre trommede mod hendes hage, mens hun overvejede det. Ja, det var en god idé. Så kunne de lede videre senere.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco," begyndte hun. "Jeg tror, det ville være bedst, hvis -"</p><p> </p><p>Hun bremsede sig selv, da hun så Dracos ansigtsudtryk. Der var noget underligt intenst over det. Han kiggede op mellem klitterne. Hun fulgte retningen på hans blik.</p><p> </p><p>Al luft forlod hendes lunger, da hun fik øje på det, han betragtede.</p><p> </p><p>Noget rørte på sig ude i tågen. En skikkelse, sløret af dis, kom gående ned ad skrænten. Hermione spændte afventende i kroppen og turde knapt nok at håbe. Ved siden af sig fornemmede hun, hvordan Draco ligeledes var anspændt, men om det var af samme grund vidste hun ikke. Den fremmede mand kom tættere på, tydeligvist på vagt. For det var en mand, det var Hermione ikke i tvivl om. Personen var for høj og bredskuldret til, at det kunne være en kvinde. Med tilbageholdt åndedræt stirrede hun på ham. Der var noget velkendt over den store skikkelse. Da den røde hårtop blev fuldkommen synlig gennem tæppet af tåge, gispede hun af lykke.</p><p> </p><p>"Bill!"</p><p> </p><p>Navnet fløj ud mellem hendes læber som et jubelråb. Manden stoppede op i nogle sekunder, men begyndte så atter at gå fremad. Hans arrede ansigt forandrede sig, jo tættere han kom. Udtrykket gled fra mistænksomhed over i nysgerrighed, og nysgerrigheden blev til sidst erstattet af måbende overraskelse. Sand og sten sprøjtede op bag hans hæle, da han løb det sidste stykke vej ned ad stien.</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione? Er det virkelig dig?"</p><p> </p><p>"Det er mig," svarede hun smilende og mærkede tårerne stige op i sine øjne.</p><p> </p><p>Han stormede hen imod hende. Selvom Hermione ofte havde været gæst i Vindelhuset, havde hun aldrig haft et særlig nært forhold til Bill Weasley. Alligevel gengældte hun hans omfavnelse, som havde det været det naturligste i verden. De stærke arme knugede hende i et bjørnegreb, og hun lo overstadigt og tabte tasken, hun holdt i hånden. Han satte hende ned igen, og hun svajede en smule på stedet, overvældet over situationen. Verden var uskarp af tårer. Det var umuligt for hende at tale; så ubeskriveligt lykkelig var hun over endelig at se et venligt, genkendeligt ansigt igen. Varme dråber løb ned ad hendes kinder, og hun tørrede dem hurtigt bort.</p><p> </p><p>Bill så himmelfalden ud. Han greb hende om skuldrene, som om han stadig ikke kunne tro, at hun var virkelig.</p><p> </p><p>"Hvad -- hvordan er du ...?" Han snublede over ordene. "Vi troede, du var død!"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smilede.</p><p> </p><p>"Det er en lang historie. Jeg fortæller den senere. Lige nu trænger vi vist til at komme indenfor og få varmen."</p><p> </p><p>Ordet 'vi' fik Bill til at hæve brynene. Han havde tilsyneladende glemt alt om den anden person, der var til stede. Hans øjne standsede stift ved Draco, der mødte blikket med kølig arrogance.</p><p> </p><p>Bills ansigt blev formørket.</p><p> </p><p>"Hvad laver <em>han</em> her?"</p><p> </p><p>"Du burde være glad for, at jeg er her, Weasley. Uden min hjælp var hun aldrig nået frem."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione krympede sig. Den alt for velkendte Weasley-Malfoy anspændthed knasede gennem den salte strandluft. Heldigvis var hun - efter mange års øvelse i at dæmpe Rons had til Malfoy - blevet ekspert i at afværge konflikter som denne. Hurtigt trådte hun hen mellem Draco og Bill.</p><p> </p><p>"Som jeg sagde: det er en lang historie. Jeg skal nok forklare det hele senere."</p><p> </p><p>Bill nikkede, men så stadig mistroisk ud. I nogle øjeblikke stirrede han på Draco. Så vendte han sig om og begyndte at gå op ad stien, han tidligere havde bevæget sig nedad.</p><p> </p><p>"Kom med indenfor," sagde han og gjorde tegn til dem.</p><p> </p><p>De fulgte efter ham og nåede snart enden af den stendækkede sti. Gennem den disede luft så Hermione omridset af et hus komme til syne. Det lå oppe på toppen af én af de mange klitter. Da det blev tydeligere, forstod hun med det samme, hvorfor stedet blev kaldt for Muslingehytten. Taget var dækket af store, hvide kammuslinger, og overalt på ydermurene snoede der sig dekorative mønstre af blåmuslinger, perlemuslinger og adskillige andre muslingearter, som Hermione ikke kunne identificere.</p><p> </p><p>De trådte indenfor. Draco stillede kosten fra sig i entréen, og Bill bad dem om at tage plads ved bordet i køkkenet. Han satte vand over til te, hvorefter han trådte hen til trappen, der ledte op til husets øverste etage.</p><p> </p><p>"Fleur," kaldte han. "Vi har fået gæster."</p><p> </p><p>Der lød lette skridt et sted ovenpå. Snart kom Fleur strygende ned af trappen. Hun var præcis, som Hermione huskede hende: høj og elegant med det lange, blonde hår bølgende efter sig. En betagende, sølvskinnende glød hvilede over hendes hud. Hun gispede, da hendes blik faldt på de to nyankomne.</p><p> </p><p>"'Ermione! Du er i live?"</p><p> </p><p>"Er det ikke åbenlyst?" snerrede Draco, så lavt at kun Hermione opfattede det. Hun gav ham en albue i siden.</p><p> </p><p>Fleur pressede fingerspidserne mod sine læber.</p><p> </p><p>"Vi var så bange for, at du ... at du ..."</p><p> </p><p>Tårerne dirrede i hendes øjne. Hun kunne ikke få mere frem. Hendes ansigt blev i mellemtiden køligt, da hun så på Draco. Hermione var ikke sikker på, om Fleur kunne huske ham fra det år, hun havde opholdt sig på Hogwarts, men uanset hvad, så opfordrede Dracos attitude ikke ligefrem til nogen venlig hilsen. Han sad sammensunket på stolen og stirrede på den høje kvinde med et irriteret blik. Fleurs øjne fjernede sig hurtigt fra ham.</p><p> </p><p>Bill trak en stol ud og satte sig ned på den anden side af bordet.</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione," sagde han. "Hvor i alverden har du været henne?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione så fra Bill til Fleur. Det var blevet tid til at give den forklaring, hun havde lovet. Hun tog en dyb indånding.</p><p> </p><p>"Som I sikkert ved, forsvandt jeg under kampen i Godric Dalen," sagde hun. "Jeg ved ikke præcis, hvordan det skete, men på et tidspunkt blev jeg slået bevidstløs. Da jeg vågnede igen, befandt jeg mig på Malfoy Manor. Lucius Malfoy havde taget mig med dertil."</p><p> </p><p>"Han kidnappede dig," hviskede Fleur åndeløst.</p><p> </p><p>"Det var det, hun lige sagde," mumlede Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gav ham endnu en albue i siden. Bill lænede sig ind over bordet.</p><p> </p><p>"Men hvorfor? Det var ikke hans hensigt at udveksle dig med Harry. Så ville vi have hørt om det med det samme."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>"Nej, det havde ikke noget med Harry at gøre. Malfoy skulle bruge mig til noget meget diskret. Noget, som han ikke ville have, at omverdenen skulle kende til."</p><p> </p><p>Hun så hen på Draco for at forsikre sig om, at hun havde hans samtykke til at afsløre hans tilstand. Den blonde dreng nikkede og stirrede mørkt ned i bordpladen.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco har ... " begyndte hun klodset. "Draco kan ikke længere ... Altså, han ..."</p><p> </p><p>"Jeg har mistet evnen til at udføre magi."</p><p> </p><p>Ordene skar sig fast og klart gennem luften. Både Fleur og Bill drejede hovedet og så på Draco med lamslåede ansigtsudtryk. Den blonde dreng mødte deres blikke med en maske af værdighed, men Hermione bemærkede, hvordan en skælvende trækning løb over hans læber, efter han havde sagt sætningen højt. Bill blinkede et par gange og lod ikke til at forstå den nye information.</p><p> </p><p>"Siger du, at du er blevet en -"</p><p> </p><p>"Du kan lige vove på at kalde mig det, Weasley!" afskar Draco ham hvæsende.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sank en klump. Anspændtheden fra tidligere svævede endnu engang gennem luften. For at lede Bill og Dracos opmærksomhed hen på noget andet fortsatte hun straks sit referat af handlingsforløbet:</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Malfoy ville have mig til at ophæve besværgelsen, der havde bundet Dracos magi. Han havde endda indrettet et bibliotek, hvor jeg kunne søge informationer om en magisk kur. Men uanset hvor hårdt jeg arbejdede, kunne jeg ikke finde en løsning. Jeg sad indespærret i flere måneder uden at finde frem til et resultat. Til sidst lykkedes det mig at undslippe. Med Dracos hjælp."</p><p> </p><p>Bill så hen på Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"Hvorfor hjalp du hende?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermiones hjerte sprang op i hendes hals, hvor det begyndte at galopere med en kvælende dunken. Hun så hen på Draco, hvis blik atter var vendt mod bordpladen. Han sagde ikke noget. </p><p> </p><p>"Draco var lige så meget en fange, som jeg var," skyndte hun sig at sige. "Han havde siddet derinde i endnu længere tid end mig. Hans far nægtede at slippe ham fri. Vi ville begge to gøre alt for at slippe ud derfra."</p><p> </p><p>Bill virkede til at godtage forklaringen, men Hermione havde alligevel på fornemmelsen, at han gerne ville have mere at vide om sagen. Fleur rejste sig med en yndefuld bevægelse og gik hen til køkkenbordet for at lede efter kopper.</p><p> </p><p>"Vi mødte en ældre dame på vej herhen," sagde Hermione så. "Hun fortalte os, hvordan vi kunne komme hertil."</p><p> </p><p>Bills ansigt lyste op.</p><p> </p><p>"Åh ja. Mrs. Stewart. Hun er en gammel enkekone, der bor her i nærheden. Hun holder udgik for os inde i byen og kommer med nyheder, hvis hun ser noget mistænkeligt."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione måbede.</p><p> </p><p>"I har afsløret jeres hemmelighed for en muggler?"</p><p> </p><p>"Egentlig er hun ikke en muggler. Hun er en ..." - han tøvede i nogle sekunder, men fortsatte så - "en fuser."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione kunne ikke undgå at bemærke, hvordan Draco vred sig i stolen ved lyden af ordet.</p><p> </p><p>"Så hun kender en masse til troldmandsverdenen. Hun ved, at vi er i gang med at udkæmpe en krig lige nu, og hun vil gøre alt, hvad hun kan for at hjælpe."</p><p> </p><p>"Jamen ... Kan I ikke se, at det er farligt, at indvie en tilfældig person i jeres hemmelighed på den måde? Hun informerede os om vejen hertil, helt uden at sætte spørgsmålstegn ved det. Tænk, hvis vi havde været dødsgardister!"</p><p> </p><p>Bill hævede et øjenbryn.</p><p> </p><p>"To blege, trætte unge mennesker? Jeg tror, du undervurderer hendes dømmekraft. Hun kunne sandsynligvis regne ud, at du –" han stoppede sig selv, "at <em>I </em>ikke havde noget ondt i sinde."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione pressede læberne sammen. Måske havde han ret. Det kunne være fordelagtigt at have øjne og ører i muggler-verdenen i situationer som denne. Når der skete voldsomme begivenheder i troldmandsverdenen, kunne det som regel også mærkes hos ikke-magikere.</p><p> </p><p>Hun blinkede. <em>Voldsomme begivenheder.</em> Et billede af Arthur Weasley for gennem hendes hoved.</p><p> </p><p>"Bill," begyndte hun. "Jeg ... jeg er virkelig ked af det med din far."</p><p> </p><p>Han smilede sørgmodigt.</p><p> </p><p>"Tak."</p><p> </p><p>"Jeg hørte, at han prøvede at fragte folk til Rumænien," fortsatte hun stille. "Det var virkelig modigt af ham."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Oui</em>! Han var en god mand lige til det sidste." Det var Fleur, der havde talt. Hun stod med tre tekopper i den ene hånd og en sammenfoldet serviet i den anden, som hun brugte til at duppe sine øjne med. "Vi er meget stolte af ham."</p><p> </p><p>Hermiones hals snørede sig sammen. Hun havde tilbragt så mange somre i Vindelhuset sammen med Weasley-klanen, at hun efterhånden følte, at de også var hendes familie. At Arthur Weasley også var <em>hendes</em> far. Hun tog sig sammen og tvang sig selv til at tale.</p><p> </p><p>"Hvordan har din mor det?" spurgte hun.</p><p> </p><p>"Det er hårdt for hende," mumlede Bill. "Men hun klarer det forbløffende godt. Hun har altid været stærk." Der var tavst i køkkenet i nogle lange øjeblikke. Fleur placerede tekopperne på bordet, foran gæsterne. "Efter fars død har hun været meget aktiv i Ordenen. Hun bor hjemme hos Tante Muriel nu, men så vidt jeg ved tager hun ofte ud for hjælpe mugglerfødte i sikkerhed."</p><p> </p><p>"Hun kæmper videre," konstaterede Hermione med et sørgmodigt smil.</p><p> </p><p>Bill nikkede. "Jeg tror, det hjælper hende med at holde sorgen på afstand. Uanset hvad, så ved jeg, at Ordenen sætter pris på hendes indsats. De har brug for al den assistance, de kan få i disse tider."</p><p> </p><p>"Du har ikke selv været ude på nogle missioner for Ordenen?" spurgte Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeg holder pause for tiden," tilstod Bill. "Ser I, vi –"</p><p> </p><p>"Teen er ikke færdig endnu!" Fleurs stemme rungede utilfreds gennem køkkenet. "Lad os vise gæsterne deres værelser, mens den trækker!"</p><p> </p><p>Hun gjorde en graciøs armbevægelse, der indikerede, at de alle skulle følge hende. Derefter trippede hun op ad trappen. Draco og Hermione så på hinanden et par sekunder, forundret over den pludselige afbrydelse, men fulgte efter hende uden at gøre indvendinger. Bill blev siddende alene tilbage i køkkenet.</p><p> </p><p>Overetagen bestod af en smal gang med to værelser på hver side. Væggene på gangen var prydet med konkylier i mange forskellige farver. Fleur gestikulerede mod de to værelser på højre side, der vendte ud mod havet.</p><p> </p><p>"'Ermione, du kan få værelset til venstre, og din ven ..."</p><p> </p><p>"Draco."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Dracó</em> kan få det til højre."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione trådte ind på det værelse, hun netop var blevet tildelt. Bag sig hørte hun Fleur tale prøvende til Draco, men forsøget på smalltalk døde hurtigt ud.</p><p> </p><p>Hun lukkede døren ud til gangen og så sig omkring. Det var et lille, men usædvanligt hyggeligt værelse. Som alle andre rum i huset, var det dekoreret med muslingeskaller, der bugtede sig hen over væggene og møblerne. På mindre tågede dage ville hun sikkert kunne se havet ud af det lille vindue for enden af sengen.</p><p> </p><p>Ud over sengen bestod inventaret af en stol, en skammel, en bogreol og et toiletmøbel. Selv om det ikke var meget, var det hundrede gange bedre, end hvad hun havde været vant til i kælderen på Malfoy Manor.</p><p> </p><p>Hun satte sig ned foran det lille møbel med spejlet. Synet af hendes ansigt forskrækkede hende næsten. Bills bemærkning om 'blege, trætte unge mennesker' havde været forbløffende rammende. Hendes ansigt var havde en usund, bleg farve, og det virkede til at være mere kantet end ellers. Månederne i fangenskab havde sat sine spor. Hun lod hænderne løbe over de hvide kinder og videre gennem sit hår, der var sammenfiltret i en uregerlig masse. Til sin lettelse fandt hun en hårbørste i én af skufferne. Hun begyndte at frisere sig og vikle de utallige knuder ud. Det var smertefuldt, men sært tilfredsstillende. Til sidst kunne hun næsten genkende sit eget spejlbillede igen.</p><p> </p><p>Hun rejste sig fra den lave skammel og så hen på sengen. Til sin overraskelse kom hun næsten til at grine. En rigtig seng! Med en doven bevægelse lod hun sig falde ned i puderne. Hun roterede en smule, indtil hun fandt sig til rette, og smilede mod loftet af begejstring. Det var flere måneder siden, hun havde ligget så behageligt. Det her var så langt fra en ujævne madras på Malfoy Manor, som noget kunne være. Hun svøbte sig ind i den tykke, bløde dyne og indsnusede duften af det rene sengetøj.</p><p> </p><p>Det bankede let på døren. Fleur informerede hende om, at teen var klar. Hermione afslog høfligt tilbuddet om den varme drik og blev liggende i sengen, mens hun granskede det muslinge-besmykkede loft.</p><p> </p><p>En sagte, brusende lyd nåede hendes ører. Bølgerne, indså hun. Selv indenfor kunne hun høre dem slå mod kysten. Hun sugede lyden til sig. Den var beroligende og regelmæssig som et hjerteslag. Det gik op for hende, at hun endelig kunne tillade sig at give slip på sin anspændthed. Hendes skuldre sank ned i det bløde underlag, og hendes øjne gled i. Snart ville Harry og Ron dukke op - Bill var måske i færd med at sende bud efter dem lige nu - og når de ankom, ville der være en masse, hun skulle forholde sig til. Men lige nu ville hun tillade sig at slappe af.</p><p> </p><p>Hun ville tage sig en lur. En ubekymret tur ned i søvnens dybder, i tryg forvisning om, at hun var i sikkerhed. Hun lukkede øjnene og blev snart overvældet af et sort, blidt vuggende mørke.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Afbrydelser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco satte farten op. Den salte vind slog mod hans ansigt</p><p> </p><p>Hans fødder sank ned i sandet, mens han løb. Kølig natteluft strømmede til hans bankende lunger. På trods af udmattelsen blev han ved med at tvinge det ene ben foran det andet. Lyden af bølgerne, der skyllede ind over sandet, hvislede i hans ører.</p><p> </p><p>Han fortsatte langs strandkanten, gennem mørket. Han havde lyst til at blive ved sådan her i flere timer. At fortsætte ud ad den åbne strand, storme gennem dette enorme rum, hvor der ikke var nogen mure til at begrænse hans bevægelser. Åndedrættet forlod hans læber i tunge, rytmiske stød.</p><p> </p><p>Han havde ikke kunnet sove. Han havde blot ligget i sengen på værelset i det underlige, muslinge-dekorerede hus og stirret op i loftet. Der havde været fuldkommen stille, så han gik ud fra, at alle, på nær ham, befandt sig i dyb søvn. Han havde kortvarigt overvejet at gå ind til Granger, men eftersom alt tydede på, at hun sov, lod han være. Desuden vidste han ikke, om han egentlig havde lyst til at tale med hende.</p><p> </p><p>Efter deres ankomst til hytten for omkring en uge siden havde hun været anderledes. Hun lavede ikke andet end at snakke med Bill Weasley og hans kone. Det var næsten ikke til at holde ud, at han skulle dele hende med andre på den måde. I så mange måneder havde han været vant til, at det kun var de to. Kun ham og Granger, spærret inde på et lille areal med hinanden som eneste selskab. Han vidste ikke, hvad han skulle gøre, nu hvor hun knap nok havde tid til overs til ham. Og hvad værre var: Han anede ikke, hvordan han skulle føre en nogenlunde almindelig samtale med husets to øvrige beboere.</p><p> </p><p>Grangers fravær den første aften havde resulteret i, at han havde siddet alene tilbage sammen med Weasley og den sære, sølvskinnende kvinde. At komme gennem eftermiddagsteen og aftensmaden havde været næsten smertefuldt pinagtigt. Så snart det var blevet muligt, havde han søgt tilflugt oppe på sit værelse. Han ville aldrig komme til at føle sig tilpas sammen med de mennesker.</p><p> </p><p>Hans tilstedeværelse i huset generede tydeligvis Weasley. Ikke at der var noget mærkeligt i det. Draco havde trods alt været med til at ødelægge mandens bryllup. Draco huskede tydeligt, hvordan han havde angrebet de intetanende bryllupsgæster midt i receptionen. Hvordan han var stormet ind i teltet sammen med de andre Dødsgardister og havde sprunget borde i luften, sat ild til teltdugen og slynget Utilgivelige Forbandelser efter hver eneste rødhårede person, der befandt sig i hans umiddelbare nærhed.</p><p> </p><p>Det var urimeligt at forlange, at Weasley og hans kone skulle byde ham velkommen med åbne arme efter den episode. </p><p> </p><p>Draco skubbede tankerne om parret ud af hovedet og fokuserede på lyden af sit eget pustende åndedræt. Han satte tempoet op.</p><p> </p><p>Et fint lag sved perlede frem på hans ansigt, mens han løb. Selvom det rev i hans lunger, standsede han ikke. Under opholdet i kælderen havde han næsten glemt, hvor meget han savnede at bruge sin krop. Fornemmelsen af at ryste stivheden ud af lemmerne var fantastisk. </p><p> </p><p>Til sidst nåede han tilbage til hytten. Han kunne se de to høje skorstene rage op over klitterne. Konturerne af dem kunne akkurat skimtes i nattemørket som sorte linjer mod en mørk baggrund.</p><p> </p><p>Han gik op ad den snoede sti og listede sig ind ad døren til huset, opsat på ikke at vække de sovende. Til hans store irritation knirkede trappetrinene under hans fødder, da han sneg sig ovenpå. Han stoppede op i nogle sekunder, men der kom ingen reaktion. Det lod ikke til, at nogen havde bemærket lyden. Da han nåede ind på sit eget værelse, smed han sig på sengen. Hans krop dampede stadig af varme, og adrenalinen pumpede gennem hans blod. Efter et stykke tid faldt han til ro.</p><p> </p><p>Han kiggede op i loftet og nåede lige at tænke, at han måske skulle tage noget af Grangers søvneliksir, før hans øjne gled i, og han faldt i søvn.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>En lav banken vækkede ham. Han åbnede øjnene og så sig omkring på det lille værelse. I nogle sekunder var han i tvivl om, hvor han var, men så vendte det hele tilbage til ham. Hans blik gled hen på døren. Den fjerlette måde, hvorpå der var blevet banket mod træet, gav ham en rimelig god idé om, hvem der befandt sig bag den.</p><p> </p><p>”Dracó?”</p><p> </p><p>Den atypiske udtale af hans navn bekræftede hans antagelse. Det var Weasleys kone. Flour eller Fleur, eller hvad det nu var, hun nu hed.</p><p> </p><p>”Dracó, er du vågen?”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Ja</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>”Der er morgenmad.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg kommer om lidt.”</p><p> </p><p>Han strakte sig på sengen og beklagede sig en smule. Morgenlyset var skarpt. Han missede med øjnene mod solstrålerne. Hans ben var ømme. Måske havde han presset sig selv for hårdt under løbeturen i nat, men i det mindste havde han fået et par timers tung søvn ud af det. Han satte sig op og fik et glimt af sig selv i spejlet overfor. Hans hår var usædvanligt uglet. Hurtigt fik han lagt det ned med fingerspidserne.</p><p> </p><p>Han åbnede skabet ved siden af sengen og fandt noget rent tøj - nogle bukser og en slidt T-shirt. Afslutningsvis trak han en blå sweater over hovedet. At dømme efter størrelsen og initialet på brystet var det Weasleys.</p><p> </p><p>Han så sig endnu engang i spejlet og måtte konstatere, at han så latterlig ud. Sweateren var for stor, og dens ærmer hang og dinglede dumt. Han brættede dem op, men det hjalp ikke særlig meget. Irriteret snerrede han af sit eget spejlbillede. Så bed han sin stolthed i sig og gik ned i køkkenet iført den overdimensionerede sweater.</p><p> </p><p>Granger grinede, da hun så ham, hvilket ikke ligefrem gjorde ham i bedre humør.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja, jeg er udmærket klar over, hvor idiotisk jeg ser ud,” mumlede han surt og satte sig ned på bænken ved siden af hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg synes, det er pragtfuldt,” udbrød hun. “Draco Malfoy i en Weasley-sweater!”</p><p> </p><p>Han spærrede øjnene op.</p><p> </p><p>”En <em>hvad</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>”En Weasley-sweater,” gentog hun og pegede på det røde ’B’ på hans bryst. ”Molly Weasley strikker én til sine sønner hver jul.”</p><p> </p><p>”Og vi bærer dem med stolthed.” Weasley var trådt ind i køkkenet. Han satte sig ned over for dem. ”Har I sovet godt?”</p><p> </p><p>”Som en sten,” sagde Granger smilende.</p><p> </p><p>Draco trak på skuldrene.</p><p> </p><p>”Udmærket.”</p><p> </p><p>Weasleys kone satte et stort fad med æg, pølser og bacon foran dem. Synet af maden fik Dracos mave til at rumle. Hurtigt skovlede han nogle store skefulde over på sin tallerken og begyndte at spise.</p><p> </p><p>”Du har en god appetit her til morgen,” kommenterede den rødhårede.</p><p> </p><p>Granger lagde hovedet på skrå.</p><p> </p><p>”Måske er det sweateren.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco ignorerede dem og fortsatte med at tygge. Normalt proppede han sig ikke med mad på den måde, men løbeturen havde gjort ham usædvanlig sulten. Efter de havde spist begyndte Granger at snakke med Weasley om planerne for dagen.</p><p> </p><p>”Fleur har tænkt sig at besøge Mrs. Stewart,” sagde den rødhårede. ”Det er ved at være nogle dage siden, vi sidst har snakket med hende. I kan tage med derhen, hvis I har lyst.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco fnøs.</p><p> </p><p>”Og hvad skulle vi lave hjemme hos hende? Drikke te og spise småkager?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er bare et <em>tilbud</em>, Draco.” Granger sendte ham et blik. ”Du behøver ikke tage imod det.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det har jeg heller ikke tænkt mig.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun sukkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Nå. Men jeg vil altså gerne med.”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Magnifique</em>!” Weasleys kone slog hænderne sammen i fryd. ”Så lad os komme af sted, så snart I er færdige med at spise.”</p><p> </p><p>En halv time senere stod Granger i entreen og var ved at trække i overtøj. Hun stak hovedet ind i køkkenet, hvor Draco stadig sad.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi ses om et par timer,” sagde hun.</p><p> </p><p>Han nikkede ligegyldigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Hils Bedstemor fra mig.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun himlede med øjnene, men han syntes, han opfangede et glimt af et smil i hendes ene mundvig.</p><p> </p><p>Han hørte døren lukke sig med et ’klik’, da de forlod hytten.</p><p> </p><p>Måske skulle han alligevel have taget med dem. Det ville sikkert ikke blive så kedeligt, som han forestillede sig. Han ville få muligheden for at se et Muggler-hjem indefra, hvilket han aldrig havde prøvet før. Selvom han havde levet som en Muggler, kendte han stadig ikke meget til deres livsførelse. Han kendte kun til enkelte af de ikke-magiske dimser, de benyttede sig af i deres hverdag. Tændstikker. Elektriske pærer. Sådanne ting.</p><p> </p><p>Granger kunne have fortalt ham alt om Muggleres måde at leve på, men han havde aldrig fået hende spurgt. Mens de havde siddet indespærret på herregården, ville han alligevel ikke have lyttet, selv hvis hun havde prøvet at fortælle ham om det.</p><p> </p><p>Hans ansigt trak sig sammen i en dyster grimasse. Han borede knoerne ned i bordpladen.</p><p> </p><p>Smerten overdøvede næsten tanken om, hvor forfærdeligt han havde behandlet hende dengang, alt sammen fordi han havde været bange. Han huskede, hvordan han havde skubbet hende ind på hendes værelse, smækket døren i med et brag og låst hende inde. Han huskede, hvordan han havde råbt ad hende, truet hende og rystet hende for at få hende til at tie stille.</p><p> </p><p>Minderne fik ham til at krympe sig. Hun havde været irriterende - ja - ingen tvivl om det. Og hun kunne stadig være ved at drive ham til vanvid med sin bedrevidende attitude. Men han havde behandlet hende som et dyr. Han begreb stadig ikke, hvordan hun kunne tilgive ham for det.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan skete det egentlig?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco drejede hovedet. Det var Weasley, der havde talt. Han stod i udkanten af køkkenet og lænede sig op ad en muslinge-dekoreret væg. Draco havde glemt, at han også befandt sig i huset. Et kort, forvirret øjeblik, var han sikker på, at manden spurgte ind til det med Granger. Som om den rødhårede kunne læse hans tanker, tilføjede han:</p><p> </p><p>”Det med besværgelsen.”</p><p> </p><p>Et bittert smil krøb frem på Dracos læber.</p><p> </p><p>”Spørg dine åndsforladte brødre.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er bange for, at jeg ikke har nogen brødre, der er åndsforladte.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rullede med øjnene.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Tvillingerne</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>”Fred og George.” Weasley trådte hen til bordet og lod sig dumpe ned på en stol. ”Nå ja, de kan nu godt være åndsforladte engang imellem.”</p><p> </p><p>Der var en lang pause. Lyden af bølgernes brusen bredte sig i køkkenet. Weasley kløede sig i de røde skægstubbe på hagen. Stilheden lod ikke til at genere ham. Draco følte sig imidlertid plaget af den trykkende tavshed. Han vidste ikke, hvor han skulle se hen og endte med at fæstne sit blik ved en farverig muslingeskal på køkkenvæggen.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg kæmpede mod dem til dit bryllup,” sagde han til sidst, da stilheden var blevet for meget. ”Det kan du sikkert godt huske.”</p><p> </p><p>Den anden nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Du var ikke ligefrem diskret.”</p><p> </p><p>”På et tidspunkt kastede de begge to en Lammer-besværgelse i min retning. De ramte mig samtidig.”</p><p> </p><p>Weasley løftede hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Og lige siden da ...?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jep.”</p><p> </p><p>”Er der ingen, der ved, hvordan den kan ophæves?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ollivander ved det,” mumlede Draco dystert. ”Han fortalte det til min far.”</p><p> </p><p>”Og din far fortalte det ikke videre til dig?”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, jeg ... jeg slog ham bevidstløs, inden han kunne nå det ...”</p><p> </p><p>Weasley hævede brynene. Han så meget forbavset ud.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor?”</p><p> </p><p>”Han gjorde Granger fortræd.”</p><p> </p><p>Ordene faldt ud af munden på Draco, uden at han tænkte over det.</p><p> </p><p><em>Så simpelt var det</em>, indså han, efter han havde sagt sætningen højt. Han havde ikke kunnet holde ud at se Granger dingle i armene på sin far, fuldkommen hjælpeløs og med et skræmt, opspilet blik. Han havde grebet ud efter træspanden med den ene tanke at få det til at stoppe.</p><p> </p><p>”Det var den aften, vi brød ud af Malfoy Manor,” fortsatte han. ”Min far kom for at hente hende. Han ville udveksle hende med dine brødre. Så jeg gætter på, at han skulle bruge dem til at ophæve besværgelsen. Det var trods alt dem, der bandt min magi til at begynde med.”</p><p> </p><p>Weasleys blik blev fjernt.</p><p> </p><p>”Fred og George skrev til mig for tre dage siden. De fortalte mig, at de havde modtaget en besked i sidste uge. Der stod, at de skulle møde op i udkanten af London, hvis de ville gøre sig noget som helst håb om at se Hermione igen. De troede, det var en fælde - eller måske en ondskabsfuld spøg - men de tog af sted alligevel ...”</p><p> </p><p>”Og der var ingen på det aftalte sted,” afsluttede Draco for ham. ”Som du nok kan regne ud, var min far forhindret i at møde op.”</p><p> </p><p>Endnu en pause. Vinden strøg mod ruderne.</p><p> </p><p>”Så det passede, da du sagde, at Hermione aldrig var nået hertil uden din hjælp. Jeg må indrømme, at jeg ikke forstod det på det tidspunkt. Selv ikke da hun prøvede at forklare det for mig.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco så ned i bordet.</p><p> </p><p>”Tingene har ændret sig mellem os,” fik han frem.</p><p> </p><p>Han skævede til Weasley og mærkede sine læber bevæge sig igen. Det var, som om han ikke kunne holde op med at tale, nu hvor han først var begyndt:</p><p> </p><p>”Vi tilbragte så lang tid sammen, og jeg -” Han tog en dyb indånding. ”Jeg hjalp hende ikke kun, fordi jeg var desperat efter at slippe væk.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ah.”</p><p> </p><p>Weasley var tavs i et par sekunder.</p><p> </p><p>”Hmm, ja. Hermione er en fantastisk pige,” sagde han så.</p><p> </p><p>Draco blinkede. Det var ikke den reaktion, han havde forventet. Han havde forberedt sig på vredesudbrud, forargelse, ildevarslende tavshed og trusler om, at han skulle holde sig langt væk fra Granger.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja,” var det eneste svar, han kunne mønstre.</p><p> </p><p>”Nå.” Weasley lod fingerspidserne tromme mod bordet. ”Jeg smutter udenfor i nogle minutter. Jeg skal have lappet nogle huller i taget. Det er begyndt at dryppe ind i ét af loftsrummene.”</p><p> </p><p>Han rejste sig. Et kort øjeblik havde Draco næsten lyst til at tilbyde sin assistance, men han fik hurtigt bremset sig selv. Han og Weasley var ikke perlevenner på grund af en enkelt samtale.</p><p> </p><p>Døren knirkede, idet den rødhårede forlod hytten. Draco vippede på stolen, mens han så op i loftet.</p><p> </p><p>Weasley havde ret. Granger <em>var</em> fantastisk. Fantastisk nok til at have holdt ham ud i flere måneder. På trods af hans hån havde hun holdt fast ved sine principper. Ikke en eneste gang var hun brudt sammen foran ham. Hun havde været fuldkommen overbevist om sit eget værd, uanset hvor indædt han havde prøvet på at nedgøre hende. Selvom hun havde ødelagt alt, hvad han havde troet var sandt, havde hun givet ham dobbelt så meget igen: Sine opmuntrende ord, sin varme, sin <em>tillid</em> - også selvom han havde behandlet hende med afsky i starten.</p><p> </p><p>Han havde aldrig oplevet, at nogen havde haft så stor en tiltro til ham før.</p><p> </p><p>Han indstillede sin vippen på stolen. Det gik op for ham, at han aldrig havde fortalt Granger, hvad han følte for hende. Hun havde blottet sig følelsesmæssigt flere gange, men han havde altid forholdt sig tavs. Han rejste sig fra stolen og skubbede den ind til bordet med en beslutsom bevægelse.</p><p> </p><p>Måske var det tid til at ændre på det.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Han sad inde på sit værelse, da de kom tilbage. Den summende lyd af stemmer steg op fra stueetagen. Hurtigt trådte han ud på gangen og gik hen og stillede sig ved trappeafsatsen. Han tog en dyb indånding og åbnede og lukkede hænderne med stive bevægelser.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco, er du deroppe?”</p><p> </p><p>Det var Granger.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja.”</p><p> </p><p>Svaret var ikke meget andet end en kvækkende lyd i hans hals.</p><p> </p><p>Ivrige fødder gungrede mod de mange trappetrin. Det øverste af Grangers hoved dukkede op. Den sædvanlige buskede hårtop.</p><p> </p><p>”Granger ...” begyndte han. ”Der er noget, jeg -”</p><p> </p><p>Hun kastede sig om halsen på ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har haft den mest vidunderlige dag.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco blinkede et par gange, en anelse perpleks.</p><p> </p><p>”Det glæder mig.” Han betragtede Grangers begejstrede ansigt. ”Havde den gamle noget vigtigt at rapportere?”</p><p> </p><p>Så snart spørgsmålet havde forladt hans læber, forbandede han sig selv for at vige udenom.</p><p> </p><p>Hun slap ham og rystede på hovedet, så krøllerne dansede om ansigtet på hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, hun havde ikke set noget mistænkeligt inde i byen. Men hun brugte en halv time på at fortælle, at én af hendes veninder havde fået en ny rollator.”</p><p> </p><p>”Spændende,” sagde han tørt. ”Jeg må virkelig være gået glip af noget.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hun er faktisk en rigtig sød gammel dame. Du burde tage med, næste gang vi besøger hende.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg vil overveje det.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hun er skarpere, end hun ser ud til. Jeg har på fornemmelsen, at hendes små-senile opførsel kun er en facade.”</p><p> </p><p>”Mm-hm.”</p><p> </p><p>”Lidt ligesom Dumbledores var det. Jeg tror, han gjorde det, for at hans fjender skulle undervurdere ham. Hvilket kun var en fordel, eftersom han –”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Granger</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Han lagde en hånd på hendes skulder, og hun tav øjeblikkeligt. Hendes øjne skød opad og mødte hans.</p><p> </p><p>”Træk vejret,” mumlede han. ”Alting ... går så hurtigt.”</p><p> </p><p>Der var pludselig blevet helt stille på den smalle gang. De stirrede på hinanden.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg skal forsøge at tale langsommere,” sagde hun så.</p><p> </p><p>”Det var ikke det, jeg mente.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det ved jeg.”</p><p> </p><p>Stilheden blev brudt af dæmpede fodtrin. Weasley og hans kone gik rundt i køkkenet og snakkede sammen.</p><p> </p><p>”Der er sket så meget på så kort tid,” begyndte Draco lavmælt. Hans hænder hvilede stadig på Grangers skuldre. ”Alting har forandret sig ...”</p><p> </p><p>Han tav. Granger lænede sig ind mod ham. Om det var noget hun gjorde bevidst, anede han ikke. Han følte sig pludselig tør i munden. Forlegen. Det fik ham næsten til at le. Han havde hvisket de mest uartige ting i øret på rødmende piger, og alligevel følte han sig som en forlegen førsteårselev lige nu, hvor han prøvede at fortælle Granger, hvad han følte. Han pressede sig selv til at fortsætte:</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg ved, at jeg ikke altid har været ... god mod dig.” Han fnøs af sit eget akavede ordvalg. ”For helvede, Granger ... Du kan umuligt have glemt, hvor stor en idiot, jeg var tidligere. Men jeg var forvirret. Jeg er <em>stadig</em> forvirret for at være helt ærlig.”</p><p> </p><p>Granger så på ham. Hendes læber skilte sig, og et kort øjeblik var han sikker på, at hun vidste, hvad han ville sige. Ordene dirrede på hans læber, og han blev nødt til at blive ved med at tale, for han måtte være sikker på, at hun <em>forstod</em> ...</p><p> </p><p>”Men der er trods alt én ting, jeg er sikker på nu, og det er, at jeg -”</p><p> </p><p>”Hermione?”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Hermione</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Stemmerne skar gennem luften, før han kunne nå at fuldende sætningen.</p><p> </p><p>Grangers hoved svirpede til siden. Hendes øjne blev store.</p><p> </p><p>Draco stivnede. Selvom det var flere måneder siden, han sidst havde hørt stemmerne, vidste han med det samme, hvem de tilhørte. Uden at ænse hans paralyserede tilstand rev Granger sig fri, snurrede rundt og satte i løb ned ad trappen. Han mærkede en uudholdelig tomhed i sine håndflader, der hvor hendes skuldre havde befundet sig få øjeblikke forinden.</p><p> </p><p>Efter nogle få, lamslåede sekunder fulgte han efter hende. Han bevægede sig langsomt og mekanisk. Hans fødder fik trappetrinene til at knirke. Han nåede ned i køkkenet, gik ud i forgangen, skubbede døren op ...</p><p> </p><p>Potter og hans fregnede følgesvend stod ude foran huset. Weasleys kone var i gang med at kysse dem på kinderne. Granger udstødte et lykkesagligt hvin ved synet af sine venner og stormede hen mod dem.</p><p> </p><p>”Harry! Ron!”</p><p> </p><p>”Hermione!”</p><p> </p><p>Det var den rødhårede, der først fik øje på hende. Han løb hen til Granger og omfavnede hende med så voldsom kraft, at Draco var sikker på, hun blev tømt for luft. Men Granger tog sig ikke af det. Hun grinede blot ekstatisk, mens han snurrede hende rundt i sine arme. De tykke krøller stod i en kaskade om hendes ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi vidste det!” råbte han. ”Vi vidste, at du ikke var død! Alle blev ved med at sige, at det var tåbeligt af os at håbe - men vi vidste, at du stadig var i live!”</p><p> </p><p>Han satte Granger ned igen, men hun var knapt nok kommet i kontakt med jorden, før hun kastede sig i armene på Potter.</p><p> </p><p>Hun græd, indså Draco, mens han observerede, hvordan hun trykkede sig ind til sin ven. Hendes ryg skælvede. Han havde aldrig før set hende græde af glæde. Tanken stak ham bittert og koldt i hjertet, mens han stod og lænede sig op ad husets ydermur.</p><p> </p><p>Granger trak sig tilbage og så på Potter. Hun lod hænderne løbe over hans ansigt, som om hun ikke kunne forstå, at han rent faktisk var af kød og blod og ikke blot et produkt af hendes fantasi.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er godt at se dig igen, Hermione,” mumlede han.</p><p> </p><p>Han rettede på sine briller, som sad skævt efter det intense knus, hun havde givet ham. Granger smilede og tørrede tåresporene væk fra sine kinder.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har savnet jer,” sagde hun og så fra den ene til den anden. ”Jeg har savnet jer <em>så</em> meget, at I umuligt kan begribe det.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det lyder, som om du har savnet os omtrent lige så meget, som vi har savnet dig,” indskød Weasley.</p><p> </p><p>Granger så på ham og udstødte et lavt gisp.</p><p> </p><p>Draco forstod hendes reaktion. Det var også først nu, han selv lagde mærke til, at den rødhårede så anderledes ud. Han lignede ikke længere den tumpede dreng, han havde været under deres skolegang på Hogwarts, men havde fået et mere alvorligt udseende. En dyb, rød flænge løb fra højre tinding ned mod hans mundvig.</p><p> </p><p>Granger holdt hånden op for munden.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan skete det?” spurgte hun.</p><p> </p><p>”Sammenstød med en Dødsgardist,” forklarede Weasley. ”Han forsøgte at skære min næse af med en Diffindo-besværgelse. Jeg er taknemmelig for, at han ramte ved siden af. Jeg har aldrig brudt mig om Voldemorts look.”</p><p> </p><p>”Personligt synes jeg, du ser meget godt ud.”</p><p> </p><p>Kommentaren kom fra Weasleys bror, der netop var trådt ud af hytten. Han pegede på et lignende ar på sin venstre kind.</p><p> </p><p>Der lød en dæmpet latter fra den lille forsamling. De to brødre omfavnede hinanden. Draco iagttog scenen på afstand uden at tage del i munterheden. Han proppede hænderne i lommen og hæftede blikket ved en tot marehalm, der svajede frem og tilbage i den lette brise.</p><p> </p><p>Efter et stykke tid så han hen på gruppen igen. De var stadig optaget af at udveksle historier og omfavnelser. Men Potter - Draco hævede brynene - Potter havde tilsyneladende bemærket hans tilstedeværelse, for han ansigtsudtryk var gledet over i en grimasse af forkrampet had.</p><p> </p><p>”Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>Han spyttede navnet ud, som om det var et skældsord.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nikkede til hilsen.</p><p> </p><p>”Davs, Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>Han havde ikke tid til at tage sig af Potter nu. I stedet rettede han blikket mod Granger, der stod et stykke bag Den Udvalgte. Weasleys arme lå beskyttende omkring hende.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>’Hermione er en fantastisk pige’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Draco spændte i kæben, skulede ned mod jorden og knyttede næverne, indtil hans fingre skælvede af smerte. Bill hævede armene i en beroligende gestus.</p><p> </p><p>”Rolig nu, drenge. Der er ingen grund til at starte et slagsmål. Lad os gå indenfor og sætte os ned. Så kan vi få snakket alting igennem. Ron, Harry” - han så på de to nyankomne - ”jeg er sikker på, at I har mange spørgsmål, I gerne vil have besvaret.”</p><p> </p><p>De to drenge nikkede, men så stift i Dracos retning, mens de bevægede sig ind i huset. Deres fjendtlige attitude var ikke til at tage fejl af. Granger gik lige bag dem. Hun sendte Draco et undskyldende blik, inden hun forsvandt ind ad døren.</p><p> </p><p>Med formørket ansigt fulgte Draco efter dem.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Mistro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fra nu af vil der med jævne mellemrum optræde dialog, som er lånt fra Dødsregalierne. Denne dialog er markeret med **</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>De gik indenfor og tog plads omkring bordet i køkkenet. Fleur forsøgte at sætte vand over til te, men havde tilsyneladende svært ved at koncentrere sig om opgaven. Hendes øjne blev ved med at søge hen mod de to nyankomne. Hun slog konstant hænderne sammen og kom med glædesudbrud. Hermione kunne ikke lade være med at smile. Det var åbenlyst, at Fleur holdt meget af både Ron og Harry.</p><p> </p><p>De to drenge lod dog ikke til at ænse kvindens henrykkelse. Deres blikke var rettet mod Hermione, som følte sig en smule betuttet over den intense opmærksomhed. Hun lod hænderne tromme mod bordpladen og vidste ikke helt, hvor hun skulle gøre af sig selv. Tusinde spørgsmål lyste i hendes venners øjne.</p><p> </p><p>Det var Ron, der stillede det første:</p><p> </p><p>”Hermione ... hvor i alverden har du været?”</p><p> </p><p>”På familien Malfoys herregård.” Hermione fugtede læberne. At genkalde sig opholdet på stedet gjorde hende tør i munden. ”Jeg blev holdt fanget der i flere måneder.”</p><p> </p><p>”Fanget?” Rons øjne var fulde af bekymring. ”Af Du-Ved-Hvem?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Af Lucius Malfoy. Det var ham, der kidnappede mig under kampen i Godric Dalen. Han skulle have mig til at løse et ... problem, han havde.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvilket problem?” spurgte Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Hun skævede til Draco, hvis ansigt var en bleg maske. Han havde tydeligvis ikke lyst til at dele omstændighederne ved sin tilstand med Harry og Ron, så hun besluttede sig for at krybe udenom spørgsmålet.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er en lang historie. Jeg kan fortælle jer om det senere. Men for lidt over en uge siden lykkedes det mig altså at slippe væk og nå frem hertil.”</p><p> </p><p>”Og du tog en souvenir med, kan jeg se,” kommenterede Ron.</p><p> </p><p>Hun fulgte retningen på hans blik. Det hvilede på Draco.</p><p> </p><p>”Han hjalp mig,” sagde hun blot.</p><p> </p><p>Hun vidste ikke, hvad hun ellers skulle sige. Hvad <em>kunne </em>hun sige i et selskab som det, hun netop befandt sig i?</p><p> </p><p>Ordene havde en brat effekt på Ron og Harry. Deres ansigter stivnede i vantro, og de så skiftevis fra Draco til Hermione. Harry betragtede Draco med sammenknebne øjne.</p><p> </p><p>”Du <em>hjalp</em> hende?” spurgte han, som om han havde svært ved at begribe, hvad han netop havde fået at vide.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja, jeg gjorde.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco svarede ikke.</p><p> </p><p>”Harry -” begyndte hun undvigende.</p><p> </p><p>”Der må være en grund,” insisterede han.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er der skam også.” Draco sendte ham et ondt blik. ”Men den rager ikke dig.”</p><p> </p><p>Harrys øjne lynede faretruende, og hans ansigt begyndte at antage et rødligt skær.</p><p> </p><p>”Hør nu her, Malfoy -”</p><p> </p><p>Hans hænder dirrede, som om han var parat til at flyve op fra stolen hvert øjeblik, det skulle være. Hermione spændte i kroppen, klar til at bremse det spirende skænderi, men Bill kom hende i forkøbet. Hans brede hånd lagde sig på Harrys skulder og holdt ham fast.</p><p> </p><p>”Tag den med ro, Harry,” sagde han. ”Jeg kan forsikre dig om, at Draco havde nogle yderst gode grunde til at hjælpe Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sendte ham et taknemmeligt smil.</p><p> </p><p>”Ron, Harry,” fortsatte han, ”i stedet for at fare i totterne på Draco, kan I jo fortælle os lidt om, hvad <em>I </em>har lavet.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry tog en dyb indånding og sænkede skuldrene. Han lænede sig tilbage i stolen. Et sted i baggrunden hylede kedlen, og dampen fra det kogende vand begyndte at fylde luften. Fleur rejste sig straks og tog kedlen af blusset.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi har været ... rundtomkring,” sagde Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Han sendte Hermione et sigende blik. Ingen af de omkringsiddende kendte til missionen om at destruere Horcruxer, og det skulle gerne forblive sådan. Hermione nikkede forstående.</p><p> </p><p>”Har I gjort fremskridt?” spurgte hun.</p><p> </p><p>”Jep.” Ron, der også havde opfattet den tavse overensstemmelse, rykkede tættere på. ”Men der er stadig et stykke vej endnu, inden vi er færdige.”</p><p> </p><p>Bill betragtede dem et øjeblik.</p><p> </p><p>”Der er ingen grund til at tale i koder. Hvis I gerne vil være alene i et par minutter, skal I bare sige til.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, ikke lige nu.” Han så på Bill med alvorlige øjne. ”Først bliver du nødt til at fortælle, hvordan det går med folk fra Ordenen. Vi har ikke haft mulighed for at kontakte nogen af dem.”</p><p> </p><p>Bill nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Som I ved er Charlie vendt tilbage til Rumænien, og Mor er hos Tante Muriel.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron hævede hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad med Fred og George?”</p><p> </p><p>”De bor også hos Muriel. Så vidt jeg ved, fordriver de tiden med at genere Snappere.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rynkede panden.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad er Snappere?”</p><p> </p><p>”Folk, der prøver at tjene penge på at fange mugglerfødte og blodsforrædere,” forklarede Ron. ”Ministeriet har udlovet dusør for alle, der bliver pågrebet.”**</p><p> </p><p>Hermiones bryst brændte af harme. Så nu var der ligefrem gået sport i at jagte folk som hende? Hun borede neglene ind i håndfladen, men sagde ikke noget. Et sted i baggrunden rumsterede Fleur med tekopperne. Alles opmærksomhed blev igen rettet mod Bill. Han lod til at tænke sig om et øjeblik, hvorefter han fortsatte sin opremsning af Ordenens medlemmer.</p><p> </p><p>”Hmm ... Kingo er på flugt. Han er ikke længere ansat i Ministeriet. Remus og Tonks har fået en søn ...”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione spærrede øjnene op. Hun havde fuldstændig glemt, at Tonks var gravid.</p><p> </p><p>”Er de sammen igen?” spurgte Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Hans stemme var dæmpet, men Hermione kendte sin ven godt nok til at vide, at han var meget anspændt. Hun huskede, hvor vred han havde været, da deres tidligere lærer havde tilbudt dem sin assistance. Lupus havde været villig til at efterlade sin gravide kone for at hjælpe dem i deres jagt på Horcruxer. Harry havde kaldt ham en kujon, hvilket havde resulteret i, at Lupus på dramatisk vis havde forladt Grumsted Plads nr. 12.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja,” sagde Bill. ”Remus bor for øjeblikket sammen med Tonks og Andromeda. Så vidt jeg har hørt, var han til stede under sin søns fødsel.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sendte Harry et smil.</p><p> </p><p>”Det lader til, at dine ord bragte ham til fornuft.”</p><p> </p><p>Men Harry lod ikke til at være opmuntret.</p><p> </p><p>”Tonks og Andromeda?” spurgte han. ”Hvad med Ted Tonks?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermiones mave snurrede uroligt. Nu hun tænkte over det, var det mærkeligt, at Bill havde undladt at nævne Tonks’ far som en del af gruppen. Hendes ængstelse voksede, da hun så på Bill, hvis ansigt var blevet dystert.</p><p> </p><p>”Han blev dræbt for omkring en måned siden,” sagde han lavt. ”Nogle Dødsgardister overfaldt ham, mens han var på flugt.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione følte sig svimmel. Ud af øjenkrogen ænsede hun, hvordan Harry knyttede hænderne så hårdt, at så ud, som om knoerne ville bryde gennem huden.</p><p> </p><p>Bill så på ham med et forpint blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Remus og Tonks har opkaldt deres søn efter ham. Ted Lupus, hedder han. Men for det meste kalder de ham Teddy. Den lille fyr er en Metamorfmagus ligesom sin mor.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er Lupus sikkert lettet over,” indskød Ron</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nikkede. Lupus havde været rædselsslagen ved tanken om, at hans tilstand som varulv muligvis kunne blive overført til barnet. Nu kunne han ånde lettet op. Det lod til, at det var Tonks’ gener, der var slået igennem.</p><p> </p><p>Der blev stille i køkkenet. Harrys blik var stift, da han igen sagde noget:</p><p> </p><p>”Det her bliver nødt til stoppe. Folk bliver jaget og dræbt ... uskyldige mennesker, der aldrig har gjort nogen fortræd ... ægtefæller mister hinanden, børn mister deres bedsteforældre ... mister deres <em>forældre </em>–”</p><p> </p><p>Et højt, splintrende brag gennemborede luften. Alle drejede hovedet og så i retningen af lyden. I udkanten af køkkenet stod Fleur. Hun havde tabt én af de mange kopper, hun stod og fumlede med, og stirrede med kridhvidt ansigt på porcelænsstumperne, der lå spredt ud over gulvet. Hendes øjne var fugtige.</p><p> </p><p>”Undskyld,” fik hun frem. ”Jeg ... jeg er meget klodset.”</p><p> </p><p>Bill rejste sig.</p><p> </p><p>”Lad mig hjælpe dig.”</p><p> </p><p>Han gik hen til sin kone og begyndte at feje skårene sammen i en bunke. Med et svirp fra sin tryllestav transporterede han stumperne hen i skraldespanden.</p><p> </p><p>”Måske er det tid til, at I tre får lov at tale sammen i enrum,” sagde han. ”Fleur og jeg går ud og trækker lidt frisk luft. Draco, du må vist også hellere -”</p><p> </p><p>Han nåede ikke at fuldende sætningen, før Draco havde rejst sig. Med en skrabende lyd skubbede han stolen væk fra bordet. Hermione bed sig i underlæben. De havde slet ikke haft tid til at tale sammen efter Harry og Ron var ankommet. Hun blev nødt til at sige ét eller andet for at berolige ham og forsikre ham om, at deres opdukken ikke forandrede noget.  </p><p> </p><p>”Draco ...” begyndte hun forsigtigt. ”Vil du ikke nok ...”</p><p> </p><p>Men Draco hørte ikke efter. Han gik hen til trappen og forsvandt op ad trappen uden så meget som et ord. Hun mærkede et opgivende stik i hjertet. Med et suk så hun tilbage på sine to venner.</p><p> </p><p>Ron sendte hende et mærkeligt blik.</p><p> </p><p>”'<em>Draco</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione åbnede og lukkede munden et par gange, uden at vide hvad hun skulle sige. Det var efterhånden blevet fuldkomment naturligt for hende at kalde Draco ved fornavn. Hun havde ikke tænkt over, hvor sært det måtte lyde i andres ører.</p><p> </p><p>Et lyserødt skær blomstrede frem på hendes kinder.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi, øh ... vi er venner nu,” fik hun frem.</p><p> </p><p>Harry så paf ud.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg troede, han hadede dig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det gjorde han også for nogle måneder siden.” Hun så hen på det sted, hvor Draco havde siddet. ”Det hele er en smule indviklet.”</p><p> </p><p>Bill og Fleur forlod køkkenet i tavshed. Hermione tog en dyb indånding og forsøgte at samle sig. Da hun igen så på sine to venner, forsøgte hun at efterligne det gravalvorlige ansigtsudtryk, professor McGonagall altid bar i starten af deres forvandlingstimer.</p><p> </p><p>”Men vi har vigtigere ting at snakke om lige nu. Vi har en mission, som vi skal have fuldført.”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes imitation af lærerinden lod til at virke, for begge drenge rettede sig op med et sæt. De så pludselig meget opmærksomme ud.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan går det med vores søgen efter Horcruxer?” spurgte hun.</p><p> </p><p>Harry lænede sig ind over bordet. På trods af at de var alene i køkkenet, var hans stemme dæmpet.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi har ødelagt medaljonen.”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes hjerte hoppede af glæde.</p><p> </p><p>”Jamen, det er jo ... det er jo fantastisk!” udbrød hun.</p><p> </p><p>Et øjeblik var hun så begejstret, at hun havde svært ved at finde ord. En smule perpleks så hun frem og tilbage mellem sine to venner.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan gjorde I det?”</p><p> </p><p>”Vi brugte Godric Gryffindors sværd,” svarede Harry. ”Vi fandt det nogle dage efter vi havde forladt Godric Dalen.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun rynkede brynene.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad mener du med, at I ’fandt det’? Det dukkede vel ikke bare op ud af den blå luft?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jo, sådan cirka,” sagde Ron med et grin. ”Harry fik øje på det nede på bunden af en frossen sø.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nikkede bekræftende.</p><p> </p><p>”En Patronus viste mig derhen.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blinkede et par gange i et forsøg på at bearbejde informationerne.</p><p> </p><p>”En Patronus? Hvem kastede den?”</p><p> </p><p>”Aner det ikke,” sagde Ron. ”Vi ledte i skoven, men kunne ikke finde nogen.”</p><p> </p><p>”Den havde form som en då,” informerede Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione ransagede sin hukommelse, men kunne ikke komme på nogen, hun kendte, der havde en sådan Patronus.</p><p> </p><p>”Uanset hvem det var, så står vi i gæld til personen.” Ron rodede i sin taske. ”Uden ham havde vi aldrig fået ødelagt den her.”</p><p> </p><p>Han trak medaljonen frem fra én af de mange lommer. Med et henrykt smil rakte han den til Hermione. Hun tog imod den og lod fingrene løbe over det svedne metal. Kæden var knækket, og små splinter af glas kunne stadig anes langs kanterne. Kun det grønne ’S’ inde i midten var stadig intakt. Hun kunne ikke længere mærke en aura af mørk magi strømme fra objektet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>De havde virkelig gjort det ...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hun stirrede ned på den ødelagte medaljon, der hvilede i hendes håndflade. Det lod til, at hun ikke havde haft nogen som helst grund til bekymring. Ron og Harry kunne sagtens klare sig på egen hånd. En varm bølge af stolthed skyllede gennem hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad med de andre Horcruxer?” spurgte hun.</p><p> </p><p>Hun blev overrasket over at se et mismodigt skær i Harrys øjne, da han svarede hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi fandt én til. Helga Hufflepuffs pokal.”</p><p> </p><p>”Harry havde en drøm om den,” uddybede Ron.</p><p> </p><p>Harry fortsatte:</p><p> </p><p>”Den var skjult i Bellatrix Lestranges bankboks i Gringotts. Så vi brød ind i banken for at få fat i den.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione havde nær tabt underkæben. Harry og Ron havde begået indbrud i Gringotts! Hvis ikke hun havde hørt det fra deres egne læber, ville hun ikke havde troet det.</p><p> </p><p>Ron så pludselig vred ud.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi var så tæt på at få fat i den. Og det ville være lykkedes for os, hvis ikke det havde været for den forbandede nisse!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione så undrende på dem.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad for en nisse?”</p><p> </p><p>”Griphook,” forklarede Harry. ”Det var ham, der viste mig min bankboks i Gringotts for syv år siden, da Hagrid tog mig med til Diagonalstræde. Vi mødte ham, mens vi sneg os omkring i London. På det tidspunkt var vi ved at være desperate. Vi havde ingen anelse om, hvordan vi skulle bryde ind i banken ... Så vi besluttede os for at tage kontakt til ham.”</p><p> </p><p>”Han indvilligede i at hjælpe, hvis han måtte få sværdet til gengæld.” Ron så ned i bordet med et sammenbidt ansigtsudtryk. ”Men da vi var på vej ud af banken, stak han af med både sværd og pokal. Det grådige, lille bæst.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione pressede læberne sammen og betragtede sine venner med et medlidende blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Han var ikke grådig, Ron,” sagde hun stille. ”Nisserne i Gringotts ser det som deres pligt at beskytte dyrebare, magiske objekter. Griphook turde sandsynligvis ikke overlade pokalen i jeres varetægt. Desuden ... desuden mener han sikkert, at pokalen retmæssigt tilhører ham. Nisser er af den opfattelse, at det er den, der har <em>skabt</em> tingen, der er tingens egentlige ejermand.”</p><p> </p><p>”Griphook skabte ikke Godric Gryffindors sværd,” påpegede Ron.</p><p> </p><p>Hun rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Men hans artsfæller gjorde. Det er et nissesmedet sværd. Det var derfor, han ville have det. Og måske er Helga Hufflepuffs pokal også fremstillet af nisser. Det er de fleste gamle, magiske genstande. Professor Binns har ofte snakket om det i vores historietimer.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry og Ron så på hinanden. Ingen af dem havde hørt efter, når de havde haft Magiens Historie.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er ligegyldigt, hvad motiv der ligger bag,” sagde Harry mørkt. ”Faktum er, at vi har mistet pokalen, og vi har ingen anelse om, hvor den befinder sig nu. Den eneste, der kan fortælle os det, er Griphook.”</p><p> </p><p>”Måske skulle vi bare prøve at fokusere på nogle af de andre Horcruxer,” foreslog Hermione. ”Hvis Griphook har taget sværdet og pokalen, har han ikke tænkt sig at vende tilbage til sit arbejde i Gringotts. Han gemmer sig sikkert ét eller andet sted - så vi finder ham ikke lige foreløbigt.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men vi har brug for sværdet!” indvendte Harry. ”Uden det får vi aldrig Horcruxerne tilintetgjort.”</p><p> </p><p>”Vi ... vi bliver bare nødt til at finde på noget andet. Måske skulle vi blive her et stykke tid og overveje, hvilke muligheder vi har.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry skulle til at protestere, men til hende lettelse kom Ron hende til undsætning:</p><p> </p><p>”Hermione har ret, Harry. Nu er vi endelig samlet igen. Lad os blive her en uges tid. Så kan vi tænke tingene igennem.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sendte Ron et lydløst ’tak’. Frustration flakkede hen over Harrys ansigt. Han åbnede munden for at sige noget, men lod så til at blive klar over, at det var to mod én. Et opgivende suk undslap ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Okay,” mumlede han. ”Men kun en uge. Så er vi også nødt til at tage videre. Vi har ikke råd til at slappe af særlig længe.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smilede. Det lettede at vide, at hun havde nogle dage til at tilpasse sig den nye situation. Der var sket alt for meget den sidste times tid, til at hun kunne tage videre sammen med Ron og Harry med det samme. Hun var nødt til at danne sig et overblik over situationen - hvilke objekter, der kunne tænkes at være forheksede, og hvor de skulle lede efter dem henne ...</p><p> </p><p>Og hun var nødt til at tale med Draco. Hendes hjerte smertede ved tanken. Hvordan i alverden skulle hun forklare ham alting?</p><p> </p><p>Hun skubbede bekymringen bort og rejste sig. Henne på køkkenbordet stod en mønstret tekande. Hun tog fat om dens hank og skænkede te op i tre små krus. Hurtigt placerede hun krusene på en bakke og bar dem hen til stedet, hvor Harry og Ron sad. Ron tog med det samme imod ét af dem, men Harry betragtede blot de dampende kopper med et blankt ansigtsudtryk.</p><p> </p><p>Han rejste sig op og så på sine venner.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg går en tur i nogle minutter. I to kan snakke sammen imens.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rynkede panden, mens hun så Harry forsvinde ud i entreen. Hun hørte ham skubbe døren op med en tung bevægelse og træde udenfor. Døren gled i bag ham med et lavt ’klik’.</p><p> </p><p>Hun så på Ron, der opfattede hendes spørgende blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Sådan har han været de sidste par måneder,” forklarede han.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er jagten på Horcruxerne, er det ikke? Den går ham på.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron smilede, sørgmodigt bekræftende.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er den forbindelse, han har til Du-Ved-Hvem. Hans ar bliver ved med at gøre ondt, og han kan ikke gøre noget for at stoppe det.”</p><p> </p><p>”Han er udmattet,” konstaterede hun stille.</p><p> </p><p>”Ikke kun på grund af arret. Også fordi vi var bange for, at du …” Ron holdt en lille pause. ”Vi har haft det hårdt uden dig, Hermione. Vi har virkelig manglet dig til tider. Du aner ikke, hvor slemt det har været.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men det lykkedes for jer at ødelægge en Horcrux!” Ordene fløj ud af hende. ”I brød ind i Gringotts uden min hjælp -”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvilket ville have været hundrede gange lettere, hvis du havde været der. Vi undslap kun, fordi Harry fik den idé, at vi kunne ride på en drage.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blinkede. <em>Så Ron og Harry havde reddet på en drage. </em>Hun blev svimmel bare ved tanken.</p><p> </p><p>”Det kan godt være, det har været besværligt,” sagde hun, ”men det vigtigste er, at I er kommet længere med Dumbledores mission.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron nikkede langsomt og tog en slurk af sin te.</p><p> </p><p>”Du har ret.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det kan ikke vare længe, før vi er i stand til at gennemskue, hvor resten af Horcruxerne befinder sig,” fortsatte hun. Hun kunne se på Ron, at han trængte til opmuntring. ”Det bliver nemmere nu, hvor vi er sammen igen.”</p><p> </p><p>”Forhåbentligt.”</p><p> </p><p>Hans stemme var tøvende.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er jeg sikker på,” fastholdt hun. Hun sendte ham et lille smil. ”Og bare rolig. Jeg smutter ingen steder denne her gang.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det gør jeg heller ikke.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermiones hals snørede sig sammen. Der var ingen tvivl om, hvad han hentydede til. Han tog en dyb indånding.</p><p> </p><p>”Hermione, jeg ... jeg er ked af, at jeg forlod jer på den måde. Jeg ønskede at vende tilbage i samme sekund, som jeg havde transfereret mig bort. Men jeg vidste ikke, hvordan jeg skulle finde jer.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun så ned i bordet. Det gjorde så ondt at tænke på de dage, hvor han havde været borte.</p><p> </p><p>”Du behøver ikke undskylde.” Hendes stemme var lav. ”Jeg har tilgivet dig for længst. Det var medaljonen, der -”</p><p> </p><p>Han rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Det var ikke medaljonen - eller i det mindste ikke <em>bare </em>den. Medaljonen forstærkede bare noget, der allerede var der. Det var dumt af mig at tro, at du og Harry ...”</p><p> </p><p>Han holdt inde. Hermione pressede læberne sammen og stirrede ned i sin tekop.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg skulle aldrig være taget af sted på den måde,” sagde han igen.</p><p> </p><p>”Men du kom tilbage.” Hun så op. ”Du kom tilbage, Ron. Det er det, der tæller. Du-- du reddede mig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det ændrer ikke på, at jeg var et fjols.”</p><p> </p><p>Af én eller anden grund fik hans udmelding hende til at trække på smilebåndet.</p><p> </p><p>”Sandt nok. Det ændrer ikke på, at du var et kæmpe fjols, da du stak af. Men det opvejer det trods alt en lille smule.”</p><p> </p><p>De grinede begge.</p><p> </p><p>Hun betragtede Ron, som han sad der, over for hende. Resterne af et smil spillede stadig på hans læber. Han havde været igennem en del i løbet af de sidste måneder. Det fremgik tydeligt af hans udseende. Arret langs hans kind og de mørke skygger under hans øjne vidnede om hårde tider. Hun kunne ikke lade være med at tænke, at han måtte have det endnu hårdere end både hende og Harry. Hans byrde var større end deres. Han deltog i jagten på Horcruxer, samtidig med at hans familie -</p><p> </p><p>Tanken ramte hende som et stød i mellemgulvet.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Åh Gud. Hans familie.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hendes stemme skælvede, da hun åbnede munden for at tale:</p><p> </p><p>”Ron, jeg ... jeg hørte om det, der skete med din far.”</p><p> </p><p>En skygge sænkede sig over Rons ansigt. Hans fingre strammede sig om hanken på tekoppen.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er er <em>så </em>ked af det.”</p><p> </p><p>Tårerne begyndte at samle sig i hendes øjne.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er vi alle sammen,” mumlede Ron.</p><p> </p><p>Hun stirrede frem for sig og kunne ikke sige mere. Det hele var så forfærdeligt, at det var umuligt at sætte ord på. Selvom hun prøvede at skjule sine tårer, opfattede Ron dem med det samme. Han så på hende med et ømt blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Hermione ... Du må ikke græde.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun knugede hænderne, indtil de rystede, og bed sig i sin dirrende underlæbe, men formåede ikke at holde gråden tilbage. Varme dråber trillede ned over hendes kinder.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi hørte om det gennem Pottervagten,” sagde Ron stille, mens han iagttog hende. ”Jeg ... jeg ville gerne have besøgt Mor for at trøste hende, men det var for farligt. Harry og jeg besluttede os for at fokusere på missionen i stedet.” Han stirrede ud i luften et øjeblik. ”Måske var det godt nok. Hvis jeg havde tænkt for meget på, hvad der var sket med Far, tror jeg, jeg var blevet vanvittig.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg snakkede med Harry om det engang imellem,” sagde Ron. ”Det hjalp en del. Han forstod, hvordan jeg havde det.”</p><p> </p><p>Ja, tænkte Hermione bedrøvet. Hvis der var nogen, der kendte til smerten ved at miste sine kære, så var det Harry.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg ville ønske, jeg havde været sammen med jer,” fik hun frem. ”Jeg ville ønske jeg kunne have ...”</p><p> </p><p><em>Trøstet dig, </em>ville hun have sagt, men hendes stemme blev tyk af tilbageholdt gråd, og hun kunne ikke presse ordene ud af halsen.</p><p> </p><p>”Du kunne ikke gøre noget, Hermione,” sagde Ron medfølende. ”Du var spærret inde.”</p><p> </p><p>”Kun fordi jeg var så dum at lade mig fange!” Hendes hoved dunkede af selvbebrejdelse, og hun hørte sin stemme blive skinger. ”Åh, Ron, jeg skulle have passet bedre på. Så ville intet af det her være sket, og vi -”</p><p> </p><p>Hun tav øjeblikkeligt. Ron havde grebet hendes hånd. Det gik op for hende, at den stadig var knyttet. Hun var åbenbart mere anspændt, end hun troede.</p><p> </p><p>”Hey. Tag den med ro, okay?” Rons stemme var mild. ”Det betyder ikke noget.”</p><p> </p><p>Langsomt spredte hun fingrene, mens hun kiggede på stedet, hvor hans hud strejfede hendes. Hun følte sig forvirret og kunne ikke beslutte sig for, om hun skulle trække hånden ud af hans greb eller ej.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er lige meget, hvad der skete. Vi er samlet igen nu. Alt er ved det gamle.”</p><p> </p><p>Når han sad og så på hende på den måde, kunne hun næsten tro ham. Men inderst inde vidste hun godt, at det ikke var sandt. Hun gjorde en synkebevægelse. Et billede af Draco flimrede for hendes indre blik.  </p><p> </p><p><em>Intet</em> var ved det gamle længere.</p><p> </p><p>Hun trak hånden til sig.</p><p> </p><p>”Ron ...” begyndte hun. ”Jeg har brug for lidt tid alene ...”</p><p> </p><p>”Helt fint.” Den rødhårede tog tilsyneladende ikke hendes udmelding som en afvisning. ”Så går jeg ud og finder Harry. Han har ikke godt af at gruble for meget.”</p><p> </p><p>Han rejste sig og sendte hende et bredt smil, inden han forsvandt ud ad døren. Hun sukkede lavt og tog en slurk af sin kop. Teen, der havde trukket for længe, var bitter på hendes tunge. Hun skar en grimasse og skubbede koppen fra sig, hvorefter hun rejste sig. Med et hoved, der hang dybt ned mellem hendes skuldre, gik hun ovenpå.</p><p> </p><p>Hun trådte ind på sit værelse og smed sig på sengen. En bølge af hovedpine slog mod indersiden af hendes kranium, og hun begyndte at massere sine tindinger i håb om, at det ville få den sløve smerte til at forsvinde. Det hjalp ikke. Hun kunne stadig mærke hovedpinen pulsere inde bag sin pande. En jamrende lyd klemte sig ud mellem hendes læber.</p><p> </p><p>Hvorfor var alting så forvirrende?</p><p> </p><p>Det var slemt nok, at hun skulle forholde sig til Voldemorts Horcruxer. Nu skulle hun også forholde sig til sine følelser for Ron. For at være helt ærlig foretrak hun kampen mod Voldemort. Den var mere simpel.</p><p> </p><p>Hun så på sin hånd. Hun kunne stadig fornemme Rons fingre mod sin håndryg. Hun gnubbede fingrene mod det usynlige aftryk, mens hun tyggede på sin underlæbe. Berøringen havde virket så naturlig. Et ekko af gamle, varme følelser susede gennem hendes bryst.</p><p> </p><p>Hun havde været forelsket i Ron så længe. Gennem alle deres år på Hogwarts havde hun bedt til, at han en dag ville indse, at hun ventede på ham. At han en dag ville føle det samme for hende, som hun følte for ham. Men nu hvor han endelig lod til at udvise seriøs interesse ...</p><p> </p><p>Hun sukkede ned i sin hovedpude.</p><p> </p><p>Forholdet til Draco havde forandret alt.</p><p> </p><p>Selvom en lille, irrationel del af hende ønskede at vende tilbage til tingenes tilstand, før Lucius Malfoy havde bortført hende, kunne hun ikke. Det var umuligt for hende at give slip på Draco nu, hvor de havde været igennem så meget sammen. I en alternativ virkelighed ville hun uden at tøve have kastet sig i armene på Ron. Men ikke som situationen forholdt sig nu.</p><p> </p><p>Det var Draco hun holdt af. Det var Draco, der havde trodset hele sin familie for at hjælpe hende. Han havde trodset sin far - en person, han respekterede mere end nogen anden. Han havde efterladt sin mor på herregården.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alt sammen for hendes skyld. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hendes hjerte bankede hurtigere ved tanken. Det måtte have kostet ham ufattelig megen styrke at gøre det. Han var virkelig modigere, end han anså sig selv for at være.</p><p> </p><p>Hun vendte sig på sengen. Dynen gav et let lufttryk fra sig.</p><p> </p><p>Hun var nødt til at tale med ham snart. Måske engang i aften. Han havde sikkert et hav af spørgsmål, som han gerne ville have svar på. Hvor skulle hun begynde? At fortælle ham om Horcruxerne var umuligt. Hun, Harry og Ron havde svoret, at de ikke ville indvie andre i emnet. Men hun kunne heller ikke lade ham svæve i total uvidenhed. På én eller anden måde blev hun nødt til at finde en mellemvej.</p><p> </p><p>Hun lå og spekulerede i noget, der føltes som timevis. Til sidst blev hendes tanker afbrudt af et højlydt brag fra etagen nedenunder.</p><p> </p><p>I ét spring var hun ude af sengen og henne ved døren. Mens hun løb hen ad gangen og fortsatte ned ad trappen, kunne hun høre vrede stemmer nede fra køkkenet af.</p><p> </p><p>”- holder dig væk fra mig, Potter!”</p><p> </p><p>Hun nåede ned ad de mange trin.</p><p> </p><p>Draco stod midt på køkkengulvet. Han lignede et rovdyr, der var trængt op i en krog. Hans krop var spændt i en stram bue, og hans arme dirrede ukontrolleret. Harry stod med ryggen til spisebordet og gned sin lænd med den ene hånd, mens han rettede på sine briller med den anden. Hermione gættede på, at Draco havde skubbet ham. Det måtte have været den lyd, hun havde hørt.</p><p> </p><p>Harrys øjne sydede, mens han så på Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>”Og hvorfor skulle jeg så det? Jeg ved godt, hvad du er ude på. Tror du, jeg er fuldkommen idiot?”</p><p> </p><p>”Nu du spørger, så ja.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry spændte i kæben med sådan en kraft, at Hermione var sikker på, hun kunne høre hans tænder kværne mod hinanden. Hun indså, at hun var nødt til at stoppe optrinnet, før det hele eskalerede, og trådte et skridt hen mod de to drenge.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco -” sagde hun bedende, men Draco gjorde en brat armbevægelse, før hun kunne nå at sige mere.</p><p> </p><p>”Bland dig uden om, Granger.”</p><p> </p><p>”Lad være med at tale sådan til hende,” knurrede Harry.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg taler til hende, som jeg vil.”</p><p> </p><p>”I så fald har du en sær måde at behandle dine venner på.” Harry kastede et hurtigt blik på Hermione. ”Var det ikke det, du sagde, I var? <em>Venner.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Det sidste ord blev spyttet ud med sådan en foragt, at hun ikke kunne lade være med at krympe sig.</p><p> </p><p>”Harry, du forstår ikke ...”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg forstår udmærket, Hermione. En hel del bedre end du gør, faktisk.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco hævede et øjenbryn.</p><p> </p><p>”Virkelig?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja.” Harrys grønne øjne tindrede af raseri. ”Du skjuler noget Malfoy, og jeg ved, hvad det er.”</p><p> </p><p>”I så fald glæder mig til at høre din teori.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione så forfærdet til den ene til den anden. Harry vendte sig mod hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Han er ikke din ven. Jeg ved ikke, hvad han har sagt til dig, men du kan ikke stole på ham ...”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er sandt, Granger,” sagde Draco med overdreven sarkasme. ”Jeg har holdt dig for nar hele tiden.”</p><p> </p><p>Harrys ansigt flammede af vrede over den åbenlyse hån i Dracos stemme. Hermione sank en klump.</p><p> </p><p>”Hør nu her ... vil I ikke nok -” begyndte hun, men blev endnu engang afbrudt.</p><p> </p><p>”Tror du ikke, vi alle sammen kan se, hvad du har gang i?” Harry havde igen rettet opmærksomheden mod Draco og lod ikke til at ænse et eneste af hendes ord. ”Du udgiver dig for at være hendes ven, så du kan infiltrere Ordenen og spionere mod vores side.”</p><p> </p><p>En vred trækning gled over Dracos ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione trådte tættere på.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, Harry!” protesterede hun. ”Det passer ikke. Draco hjalp mig, fordi han - fordi han -”</p><p> </p><p>Hun så desperat på Draco, ude af stand til at sige de sidste ord. Men Draco fik ikke mulighed for at fuldende sætningen for hende, før Harry brød ind:</p><p> </p><p>”... fordi han kunne se, at det var en glimrende mulighed for at komme i nærheden af mig. Jeg vil vædde med, at han rapporterer til Du-Ved-Hvem, så snart vi vender ryggen til!”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, han gør ikke. Han er på vores side nu -”</p><p> </p><p>”Eller måske har hans <em>herre</em> sendt ham ud for at indfange mig. Er det det, du har tænkt dig, Malfoy? At lamme mig, mens jeg sover, og slæbe mig med til Du-Ved-Hvems hovedkvarter?”</p><p> </p><p>”Lige nu er det meget fristende,” hvislede Draco sammenbidt.</p><p> </p><p>Harrys blik ulmede af had.</p><p> </p><p>”Prøv du bare.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco knyttede næverne. Hele hans krop skælvede af raseri, men han rørte sig ikke så meget som en centimeter. Det lod til, at han var fornuftig nok til ikke at starte en slåskamp. Det sidste, de havde brug for lige nu, var, at de to begyndte at bekrige hinanden.</p><p> </p><p>Harry betragtede Draco i nogle lange sekunder og udstødte så et fnys.</p><p> </p><p>”Så du har ikke engang tænkt dig at trække din tryllestav? Det tænkte jeg nok. Du er akkurat lige så stor en kujon, som du altid har været.”</p><p> </p><p>Der blev dødstille i det lille køkken. Hermione holdt blikket rettet mod Draco. Hun huskede udmærket, hvordan han havde reageret, første gang hun havde kaldt ham en kujon, og hun havde på fornemmelsen, at situationen skulle til at gentage sig - blot med Harry i hendes sted. Hendes hånd søgte mod lommen, hvori hendes tryllestav lå, og hendes fingre strammede sig om våbenet, klar til at tage det i brug.</p><p> </p><p>Det var et held, at hun var beredt, for det, der skete i løbet de næste par sekunder, krævede en hurtig indgriben.</p><p> </p><p>Draco udstødte et brøl af vrede og sprang frem mod Harry. Hans øjne flammede arrigt. Harry greb ud efter sin tryllestav, men Hermione kom ham i forkøbet.</p><p> </p><p>”Harry, nej!”</p><p> </p><p>Hun flåede sin tryllestav op af lommen og lod den svirpe gennem luften.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Protego!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Skjoldbesværgelsen slog ned mellem de to drenge med sådan en kraft, at de blev blæst bagud. Harry ramlede atter ind i bordet, og Draco snublede bagud og væltede ind i et skab. Hans baghoved kolliderede med lågen med en dundrende lyd. Hendes øjne udvidede sig forfærdet.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco!”</p><p> </p><p>Hun styrtede hen til ham. Han var kurret ned på gulvet, så han sad med ryggen mod skabslågen.</p><p> </p><p>”Er du okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes fingre strøg forsigtigt gennem hans hår, mens hun undersøgte hans baghoved for skader.</p><p> </p><p>”Lad mig se ...”</p><p> </p><p>”Hermione, hvad i alverden har du gang i?” lød det fra den anden side af den magiske barriere.</p><p> </p><p>Hun drejede hovedet med så skarp en bevægelse, at hendes krøller svirpede gennem luften.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg hjælper ham!”</p><p> </p><p>”Han har så godt som indrømmet, at han er Dødsgardist! Kan du ikke se, at vi er nødt til at stoppe ham, før han -”</p><p> </p><p>”For Guds skyld Harry, så hold dog op!” Hendes stemme var lige ved at knække over. ”Han kan ikke længere udføre magi, okay? Han er ikke til fare for nogen!”</p><p> </p><p>Harrys øjne gled hen på Draco. Han så fuldkommen lamslået ud.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad - hvad mener du?”</p><p> </p><p>”Dét, jeg siger. Fred og George ramte ham med en besværgelse, der bandt hans magi. Det var derfor, hans far kidnappede mig. Han- han ville have mig til at ophæve besværgelsen. Men jeg kunne ikke.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry lagde måbende tryllestaven fra sig på bordet.</p><p> </p><p>”Tilfreds, Potter?” Draco var tilsyneladende kommet til sig selv igen. Der var et bittert skær i hans øjne. ”Nu ved du, hvad det er, jeg skjuler. Min magi er væk. Så det lader til, at jeg ikke er så stor en trussel, som du gerne vil gøre mig til.”</p><p> </p><p>Han rejste sig op, men vaklede så kraftigt på stedet, at Hermione et kort øjeblik var bange for, at han skulle vælte igen. Hun rakte ud efter hans arm, men han skubbede hendes hånd væk og trådte forbi hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Lad mig være i fred.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun så på hans ryg med et såret blik. I løbet af få sekunder havde han forladt hytten og smækket døren bag sig med et gennemtrængende smæld.</p><p> </p><p>En akavet tavshed fyldte luften. Hermione vidste ikke, hvad hun skulle sige, og efter Harrys ansigtsudtryk at dømme var han også tabt for ord.</p><p> </p><p>”Han er en Fuser,” sagde vennen til sidst.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rodede sig i håret.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor sagde han ikke bare det?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er ydmygende for ham, Harry. Du aner ikke, hvor hårdt han har haft det. Hans forældre har været nødt til at gemme ham af vejen af frygt for, at Du-Ved-Hvem skulle dræbe ham. Og hans far ... hans far opfører sig, som om han er ramt af én eller anden ækel sygdom ...”</p><p> </p><p>”Med andre ord har han endelig smagt noget af sin egen medicin.”</p><p> </p><p>”En hel del. Og det har forandret ham.”</p><p> </p><p>”Han lader stadig til at være en arrogant nar.”</p><p> </p><p>”Du gav ham ikke ligefrem mulighed for at bevise, at han kunne være anderledes,” påpegede hun spidst.</p><p> </p><p>Harry så ned i gulvet og mumlede ét eller andet, som hun ikke kunne høre.</p><p> </p><p>”Han har forandret sig,” gentog hun. ”Han tror ikke længere på idéerne om rent blod. Det var derfor, han tog med mig hertil.”</p><p> </p><p>”Har jeg ret, hvis jeg antager, at du også har haft en finger med i spillet hvad angår hans ... øh ... <em>konvertering</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Spørgsmålet fik hendes læber til at kruse en anelse.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg gav ham et lille skub på vejen.”</p><p> </p><p>Først nu gik det op for hende, at hendes Protego-besværgelse stadig hang og svævede mellem dem. Hun fandt tryllestaven frem og gjorde en blød bevægelse med håndleddet, så barrieren falmede. Da den sidste rest af magi var forsvundet, så hun igen Harrys ansigt klart og tydeligt foran sig. Til hendes overraskelse så han pludselig alvorlig ud.</p><p> </p><p>”Hermione ...” begyndte han langsomt. Det så ud, som om det voldte ham besvær at tale. ”Dig og Malfoy ... øh ... er I –”</p><p> </p><p>Men inden han kunne nå at afslutte spørgsmålet, åbnede yderdøren sig. Hermione drejede hovedet med et ryk, i håb om at det var Draco, der var vendt tilbage. Men det var Bill, der trådte indenfor. Efter ham fulgte Fleur og Ron. Den rødhåredes ansigt stivnede, da han så det hærgede køkken.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad i alverden er der foregået her?”</p><p> </p><p>”Harry og Draco kom op at skændes,” svarede Hermione, der vidste, det var umuligt at bortforklare rodet, der omgav dem. ”Men de er ikke uvenner længere.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det tror jeg ikke, Draco er enig med dig i,” sagde Bill.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi så ham for et par minutter siden,” sagde Ron. ”Han kom stormende hen ad stranden.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun så fra den ene til den anden.</p><p> </p><p>”Måske skulle jeg gå ud og hente ham,” sagde hun.</p><p> </p><p>Hun begav sig hen mod døren, men Bill standsede hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Lad hellere være. Han lignede én, der havde brug for at være alene i et stykke tid.”</p><p> </p><p>Måske havde han ret. Der kom sjældent noget godt ud af at prøve at snakke med Draco, når han var vred. Hun måtte give ham nogle timer til at falde til ro.</p><p> </p><p>Træt i hovedet lod hun sig synke ned i én af de mange stole omkring køkkenbordet. Bill og Fleur begyndte at berette om deres gåtur på stranden, men hun hørte kun efter med et halvt øre. På et tidspunkt rakte Fleur hende en kop te, og hun tog et par slurke af den varme drik uden at registrere smagen. Hendes øjne var rettet mod vinduet. Tunge, grå skyer dækkede himlen udenfor.</p><p> </p><p>Hun sukkede og håbede på, at Draco snart ville vende tilbage.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Angst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Det var mørkt, da Draco nåede tilbage til hytten. Han var gennemblødt og kold helt ind til knoglerne. Det syrede i hans ben, og regnen havde fået tøjet til at klæbe til hans krop. Med tunge skridt nærmede han sig hoveddøren. Han lukkede forsigtigt døren op og trådte indenfor.</p><p> </p><p>Køkkenet var tomt. Det lod til, at alle var gået i seng.</p><p> </p><p><em>Godt</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Han magtede ikke at tale med nogen lige nu. Det sidste, han havde brug for, var Potters hoverende bemærkninger eller Grangers klynken. Han stod stille i nogle sekunder for at afgøre, om der alligevel lurede nogen inde i rummets skygger, men opfattede ikke andet end en kæde af muslingeskaller, der klirrede lavmælt i stilheden. Forsikret om at ingen ventede på ham, sneg han sig gennem køkkenet og gik ovenpå.</p><p> </p><p>Da han nåede første sal, bekræftede højlydte snorkelyde hans antagelse om, at alle i huset befandt sig i dyb søvn. Han listede ind på sit værelse og lukkede døren lige så forsigtigt, som han havde lukket yderdøren. Så krængede han det våde tøj af kroppen og iførte sig en tør T-shirt. Gåsehuden kriblede stadig på hans hud. Han gned armene, indtil han følte sig bare en smule varm. For en sikkerheds skyld låste han døren ud til gangen, inden han lod sig dumpe ned på sengen.</p><p> </p><p>Han krøb ned under dynen og ventede på, at søvnen skulle komme, men selvom han var fysisk udmattet, summede hans hjerne stadig af aktivitet. Han bandede lavmælt og pressede øjnene i, i et forsøg på at <em>tvinge</em> sig selv til at falde i søvn, men det lykkedes ikke. Tankerne galoperede stadig gennem hans hoved som en flok arrige Hippogriffer.</p><p> </p><p><em>Granger, Potter, Weasley</em> ...</p><p> </p><p>Navnene masede sig uvelkomment ind i hans bevidsthed.</p><p> </p><p>Blæsten omgivelserne til at knirke, og Draco fokuserede på lyden, glad for forstyrrelsen. Vindstødene slog mod ydermuren med jævne mellemrum, og hver gang rystede ruderne en anelse, som om de ville falde ud.</p><p> </p><p>Han betragtede det vibrerende glas i den rokkende vindueskarm. Da de ankom hertil, havde det ikke taget ham særlig lang tid at konstatere, at hytten var i samme stand som den faldefærdige rønne, resten af Weasley-familien plejede at bo i. Dørene var ved at hoppe ud af deres hængsler, hver gang man åbnede dem, inventaret var gammelt og slidt, og nu lod det også til, at vinduerne var ved at poppe ud af væggen. Alligevel var der noget <em>hyggeligt</em> ved det lille, sære hus. Noget, der næsten forekom ham hjemligt<em>.</em> Hans eget hjem havde mistet sit hjemlige præg, da Mørkets Herre var begyndt at bruge det som hovedkvarter. Et mørke var krøbet ind i hver eneste afkrog af herregården og gjort stedet fremmed for Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Men det her sted ...</p><p> </p><p>Et kort øjeblik havde han troet, han kunne føle sig tilpas her. Men så var Potter og Weasley dukket op.</p><p> </p><p>Han sukkede.</p><p> </p><p>De hadede ham. Ikke at han bebrejdede dem det, for han foragtede dem mindst lige så meget, som de foragtede ham, og hvis han stadig havde haft sine magiske evner, ville han have fyret mindst tredive forhekselser i fjæset på dem allerede.</p><p> </p><p>Og så var der Granger.</p><p> </p><p>Hun var ovenud lykkelig for at være blevet genforenet med sine venner. Draco ville ønske, at han kunne glæde sig på hendes vegne, men det var umuligt for ham. Den Gyldne Trios genforening betød hans udstødelse. Granger og hendes venner talte om ting, han ikke forstod og – efter deres hemmelighedsfulde blikke at dømme – ikke <em>måtte</em> forstå. De var tydeligvis på én eller anden form for mission. Og nu hvor Granger atter var en del af teamet, var der ingen tvivl om, hvad der snart ville ske ...</p><p> </p><p>Der lød et bank på døren.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>Han spærrede øjnene op ved lyden af stemmen. <em>Granger. </em>Han burde have vidst, at hun ikke sov. Hun havde sikkert ligget inde på sit værelse og ventet på ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco?” lød det igen. ”Jeg ved, du er derinde. Jeg hørte dig komme tilbage.”</p><p> </p><p>En pause. Og så, meget forsigtigt:</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg synes, vi skulle tage at tale sammen.”</p><p> </p><p>Han mærkede vreden fra tidligere blusse op igen. Der var ingen tvivl om, at Granger gerne ville drøfte den episode, der havde udspillet sig mellem Potter og ham i eftermiddags. Men han havde ikke lyst til at genkalde sig den ydmygende oplevelse. </p><p> </p><p>”Og hvorfor så det?”</p><p> </p><p>”Fordi der er sket så meget. Jeg forstår godt, hvordan du har det lige nu, og -”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ked af at skuffe dig, men jeg er ikke i humør til at snakke,” meddelte han, inden hun kunne nå at komme længere.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis det er på grund af det, der skete nede i køkkenet, så -”</p><p> </p><p>”Hørte du ikke, hvad jeg sagde?”</p><p> </p><p>Men som sædvanligt bremsede afbrydelser ikke Granger. Hun ignorerede de vrissende ord.</p><p> </p><p>”Hør her,” sagde hun. ”Jeg er ked af, at Harry var sådan et fjols. Han har aldrig været særlig god til at styre sit temperament, når det kommer til dig. Jeg ... jeg ved godt, at jeg ikke burde have fortalt ham om din tilstand - men du kunne alligevel ikke have holdt det hemmeligt ret længe. Og måske er det til det bedste.”</p><p> </p><p>”Til det bedste?” Han satte sig op på sengen. ”Du gav den bebrillede idiot en oplagt grund til at håne mig! Tror du ikke, Potter nyder at se mig sådan her?"”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men det gør han, Granger! Han <em>morer</em> sig over, at jeg er blevet reduceret til en forkrøblet version af en troldmand. Jeg vil vædde med, at han allerede har fortalt det til Weasley. De har sikkert fået sig et godt grin ...”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg tror ikke, Harry har sagt det videre til nogen. Sådan noget ville han ikke gøre.”</p><p> </p><p>”Nå nej,” vrængede han. ”Potter kunne aldrig <em>drømme </em>om at være ondskabsfuld. Især ikke over for mig. Han er jo en helgen, der tilgiver alle sine fjender -”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg siger ikke, at han har tilgivet dig. Faktisk er jeg ret sikker på, at han stadig hader dig af et godt hjerte. Men det betyder ikke, at han ikke kan sætte sig ind i, hvor svær situationen er for dig.”</p><p> </p><p>Han fnøs.</p><p> </p><p>”Så Potter har altså ondt af mig? Sikke en opmuntrende tanke. Nu føler jeg mig <em>slet ikke </em>ynkelig.” Han lod sig falde tilbage på sengen igen med et blødt bump. ”Jeg gider ikke snakke mere om Potter, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er helt i orden. Det var heller ikke det, jeg ville -”</p><p> </p><p>”Faktisk har jeg ikke lyst til at snakke om noget som helst,” fortsatte han, som om han ikke havde hørt hende. ”Jeg er for træt.”</p><p> </p><p>”Draco, vi bliver nødt til at -”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, vi gør ej.”</p><p> </p><p>Hans stemme lød hårdere, end han havde tænkt sig.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco ...”</p><p> </p><p>Igen sagde hun hans navn på den blide, nærmest tiggende måde, der altid skar ham i hjertet, men det lykkedes ham at hærde sig selv og insistere på, at hun skulle gå sin vej. Han orkede ikke at snakke mere. <em>Kunne </em>ikke.</p><p> </p><p>Han hørte hende ruske i dørhåndtaget og konstatere, at døren var låst. Han stirrede op i loftet, fast besluttet på at ignorere hende. Til sidst hav hun op. Hendes skridt fik brædderne på gangen til at knirke, da hun trådte væk fra døren og gik tilbage til sit eget værelse.</p><p> </p><p>Han trak dynen tættere op omkring sig og fornemmede endnu engang, hvor kold han var. Det var, som om det lille snert af varme, han havde opbygget tidligere, havde forladt ham i det øjeblik, hun var gået.</p><p> </p><p>Den overvældende følelse af, hvor meget han havde <em>brug </em>for hende, borede sig gennem ham. Han havde lyst til at flå døren op, løbe ind til hende og forklare hende sine tanker. Men han blev liggende på sengen, som om en usynlig kraft pressede ham ned i madrassen. Hvad var det helt præcis, han havde tænkt sig at sige?</p><p> </p><p>Han blev liggende i mørket, uden at røre sig det mindste, mens han ventede på, at søvnen skulle sløve hans tanker og trække ham med ned i mørket.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Han vågnede tidligt næste morgen, da et strejf af tåget sol krøb ind ad vinduet og ramte hans ansigt. Langsomt satte han sig op og gned søvnen ud af øjnene. De fleste i huset måtte allerede være stået op, for der lød fodtrin nede fra køkkenet. Hæse stemmer mumlede godmorgen, men han kunne ikke skelne dem fra hinanden. Weasleys kone måtte have sat vand over til te, for han opfangede lyden af kogende vand. For sit indre øje så han, hvordan den pibende damp pressede sig ud gennem tuden på den gamle, slidte kedel.</p><p> </p><p>Han blev siddende i flere minutter, mens han lyttede til aktiviteten. Først da det lød til, at alle havde forladt køkkenet og spredt sig til andre dele af huset, forlod han sit værelse. Han gik ned ad trappen, men standsede på halvvejen. Fra sin placering kunne han lige netop ane personerne dernede.</p><p> </p><p>Til hans ærgrelse så han, at Potter stadig opholdt sig i køkkenet. Han sad på en stol bag bordet og prikkede til en luns bacon med sin gaffel. Bill og hans kone var der også. De var begge i færd med at rydde op efter morgenmåltidet. Der var dog intet spor af Granger eller Weasley. De befandt sig sandsynligvis i hinandens selskab. Tanken fik det til at rive i hans bryst, men han skubbede den bort og nægtede at fokusere mere på den.</p><p> </p><p>Han luntede det sidste stykke vej ned ad trappen. Fleur drejede hovedet, da hun hørte ham komme.</p><p> </p><p>”Dracó! Endelig er du oppe. Jeg håber, du har sovet godt.”</p><p> </p><p>Han nikkede ligegyldigt. Bill, der netop - med et sving fra sin tryllestav - havde sat opvaskebørsten i gang med at skrubbe stegepanden, vendte sig mod ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi besluttede os for at lade dig sove længe. Hermione sagde, at det blev rimelig sent, inden du kom hjem i går.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco sagde ikke noget til bemærkningen, selvom det var åbenlyst, at Bill gerne ville have ham til at kommentere på den. I stedet begyndte han at se sig omkring efter noget at spise.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi har gemt noget morgenmad til dig,” sagde Fleur, da hun så hans søgende blik. Hun fandt en tallerken med æg og bacon frem og rakte den til ham. ”Jeg tror ikke, at baconen er nået at blive kold.”</p><p> </p><p>”Tak.”</p><p> </p><p>Han tog imod tallerkenen og gik hen til bordet, hvor han omhyggeligt sørgede for at sætte sig på den stol, der var placeret længst væk fra Potter. Med mekaniske bevægelser begyndte han at indtage maden. Han smagte nærmest ikke på den, men registrerede dog svagt, at baconen<em> var</em> blevet kold.</p><p> </p><p>Mens han spiste, mærkede han Potters blik på sig. Den sorthårede skævede konstant i hans retning, men hver gang Draco prøvede at fange hans blik, var de grønne øjne rettet mod noget andet. Han blev mere og mere irriteret, og til sidst hævede han hovedet for at sige noget, men inden den bidende bemærkning kunne nå at forlade hans mund, trådte Bill hen til ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Har du nogen planer for i dag?”.</p><p> </p><p>Draco så overrasket på ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej.”</p><p> </p><p>Det gik op for ham, at irritationen over Potters åbenlyse stirren stadig sad i hans stemme. Han gentog svaret på en mere neutral måde.</p><p> </p><p>”Det tænkte jeg nok.” Han kløede sig i skægget. ”Der er trods alt ikke så meget, man kan lave herude.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco var lige ved at le bittert. Nej. Der var ikke meget, man kunne lave herude i den lille, ensomt beliggende hytte, omringet af fugt og tåge. Det var ved at drive ham til vanvid.</p><p> </p><p>Han hævede et bryn.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg går ud fra, der er en grund til, du spørger?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja.” Bill satte sig ned. ”Kan du huske de huller i loftrummet, jeg nævnte den anden dag?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Sagen er, at jeg ikke nåede at få lappet dem alle sammen. Så jeg tænkte på, om du ville hjælpe mig med det.”</p><p> </p><p>Et kort øjeblik troede Draco, Bill gjorde nar af ham, men at dømme ud fra mandens ansigtsudtryk, var dette ikke tilfældet.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan kan jeg det?” spurgte han. ”Jeg kan jo ikke ...”</p><p> </p><p>Bill rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Magi er ikke nødvendig i denne her forbindelse. Det meste kan udføres på Muggler-manér.” Han holdt en pause. ”Der er en del, der skal gøres. Jeg er bange for, at huset ikke er i så god stand, som det kunne være, selvom jeg gør mit bedste for at holde det ved lige.”</p><p> </p><p>Fleur sendte ham et mildt blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Lad nu være med at overanstrenge dig selv, <em>mon chéri</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Bill smilede.</p><p> </p><p>”Bare rolig. Jeg klarer mig.” Han så igen på Draco. ”Har du lyst til at hjælpe mig?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco overvejede det i nogle sekunder. Lappe huller i taget ... Det forekom ham som en absurd, nedværdigende beskæftigelse. På herregården havde de altid haft husalfer til at udføre den slags arbejde. Hans desperation efter at beskæftige sig med ét eller andet overvandt dog hans stolthed.</p><p> </p><p>Han nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>Svaret fremkaldte et muntert smil på Weasleys læber.</p><p> </p><p>”Godt. Hvis du er klar om en halv times tid, kan vi begynde dér.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco skyndte sig at spise færdig, hvorefter han gik ovenpå for at klæde om. De tynde skyer, der havde dækket himlen tidligere, var blevet tættere, opdagede han, da han så ud ad vinduet. Han betragtede det grå skydække, der voksede i horisonten. Den store sweater, han trak over hovedet, blokerede kortvarigt for synet.</p><p> </p><p>Hvis de var heldige, ville det ikke begynde at regne før senere på dagen.</p><p> </p><p>Han så sig selv i spejlet og blev endnu engang slået af, hvor latterlig han så ud i den uldne Weasley-mundering. Ærmerne dinglede næsten helt ned til knæene, og det røde 'B' lyste på hans bryst. 'B' for Bill Weasley ...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'B' for blodsforræder ...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Han vendte sig bort fra spejlet og prøvede på at kvæle den lille stemme i sit indre. Nej. Han nægtede at tænke på det.</p><p> </p><p>Hurtigt forlod han værelset og gik atter ned i køkkenet. Han satte sig på en stol og ventede på Bill. Efter nogle minutter hørte han fodtrin nærme sig. Men personen, der trådte ind i lokalet, var ikke Bill.</p><p> </p><p>Det var Potter.</p><p> </p><p>Den sorthårede blev stående på flere meters afstand af det sted, hvor Draco sad. Draco kneb øjnene sammen.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad vil du?”</p><p> </p><p>”Hjælpe,” sagde han blot.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har ikke brug for din <em>hjælp</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, men det har Bill.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er korrekt.”</p><p> </p><p>De drejede begge hovedet. Bill var netop dukket op. Han var iført noget laset arbejdstøj og havde proppet sin tryllestav ned i en stor, poset bukselomme. Draco så på ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Weasley ...” begyndte han. ”Du kan da umuligt tro, at <em>Potter</em>” - han sagde ordet, som om det smagte grimt – ”og jeg kan arbejde sammen?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det forlanger jeg skam heller ikke,” svarede Bill. ”Faktisk foretrækker jeg, at I holder jer på afstand af hinanden. Brydekampe på taget ender aldrig godt. Spørg bare Fred og George.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men hvorfor -”</p><p> </p><p>”Harry fortalte mig, at han var træt af at sidde inden for og kukkelure,” forklarede Weasley. ”Så jeg tænkte, at han kunne komme med ud.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco havde lyst til at protestere, men lagde bånd på sig selv. Han forstod udmærket Potter, og selvom han ikke brød sig om tanken om at opholde sig i Den Udvalgtes nærhed, var det bedre end at sidde på værelset hele dagen uden noget at lave.  </p><p> </p><p>Han tog en dyb indånding og fulgte efter Potter og Bill, da de gik udenfor.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Arbejdet gik forbløffende let. Selvom stemningen var meget anspændt til at begynde med, gik det hurtigt over, da han og Potter blev sat på hver sin opgave. Efter nogle timer havde de fået lappet de værste huller i taget, og han havde kun slået sig selv over fingrene to gange med hammeren.</p><p> </p><p>Draco satte sig overskrævs på den smalle tagryg og tillod sig selv at holde en kort pause. Fraværende pillede han ved én af de mange muslingeskaller, der dækkede taget. Skallens overflade var ujævn, selvom det var tydeligt, at vind og sand havde gjort sit bedste for at slibe den.</p><p> </p><p>Han betragtede stranden, der befandt sig flere meter under ham, og var taknemmelig for, at han ikke var højdeskræk. Mens han så ud over landskabet, håbede han på at få et glimt af Granger. Hun havde ikke været indenfor, da han gik ud, så han gik ud fra, at hun vandrede rundt et sted ude mellem klitterne. Men lige nu kunne han ikke se så meget som skyggen af hende. Sandsynligvis var hun skjult bag én af de mange sandede bakketoppe.</p><p> </p><p>Han stoppede med at spejde efter hende og vendte igen opmærksomheden mod den flade del af stranden. Udsigten var endnu bedre heroppe, end den havde været fra hans værelse af. Han kunne se det grågrønne hav, der strakte sig langt ud i horisonten, bølgeskummet langs kystlinjen og den lille Muggler-by i det fjerne, som han formodede Mrs. Stewart boede i. Husenes orangerøde tage blev langsomt indhyllet i mørke.</p><p> </p><p>Det var ved at trække op. De grå skyer, der tidligere havde befundet sig på afstand af hytten, bredte sig nu ind over stranden og dækkede sandet med skygger.</p><p> </p><p>Efter nogle minutter mærkede han det første strejf af dråber. Så begyndte regnen at falde tungt. Potter og Weasley, der var gået i gang med at rengøre skorstenene, kravlede ned på tagryggen igen. De havde begge udtværede sodpletter i ansigtet.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad nu?” spurgte Potter.</p><p> </p><p>Vandet var begyndt at perle på hans brilleglas, og han strøg dem hurtigt væk med håndryggen.</p><p> </p><p>Bill så op. Dråberne hamrede mod tagstenene, mens han talte:</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg tror, vi bliver nødt til at holde for i dag. Det er for besværligt at arbejde, når det regner sådan. Og for farligt. Vi skulle jo nødigt have, at én af os glider og falder ned.”</p><p> </p><p>De kravlede alle tre ned af stigen og brugte nogle sekunder på at beundre det arbejde, de havde udført.</p><p> </p><p>”Det ser godt ud,” sagde Bill. ”Måske kan jeg nå at reparere det hele, inden foråret for alvor tager fart.”</p><p> </p><p>Det forekom Draco absurd, at han kunne være optaget af at istandsætte et hus midt under krigen. Hvis Mørkets Herre vandt, betød det ikke noget, om huset blev sat i stand - så ville stedet være jævnet med jorden, inden det første bøgetræ var sprunget ud. Men sådan nogle bekymringer lod ikke til at tynge Bill. Han vendte sig om.</p><p> </p><p>”Tak for indsatsen.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ingen årsag,” svarede Potter. ”Skulle det være en anden gang.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nikkede blot.</p><p> </p><p>Bill fjernede stigen fra gavlen. Med en enkelt bevægelse fra tryllestaven fik han den til at svæve ind i et lille, forfaldent skur ved siden af huset. Potter iagttog ham og gnubbede endnu engang sine briller med baghånden. Synet fik Draco til at sukke.</p><p> </p><p>”Potter,” sagde han.                                                </p><p> </p><p>Potter drejede hovedet. Han så mistroisk ud, hvilket var forståeligt, eftersom Draco netop havde brudt den tavshed, der havde hersket mellem dem i flere timer.</p><p> </p><p>”Impervius.”</p><p> </p><p>De mørke bryn trak sig sammen.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad?”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Impervius</em>,” gentog Draco utålmodigt. ”Det er en vandskyende besværgelse. Brug den på dine briller i stedet for at tørre dem af.”</p><p> </p><p>Potter blinkede et par gange. Så tog han brillerne af og berørte dem let med tryllestaven, mens han mumlede trylleformularen.</p><p> </p><p>”Den besværgelse havde jeg fuldstændig glemt,” sagde han, mens han betragtede de - nu vandskyende - briller. Det lød mest af alt, som om han talte til sig selv. ”Hermione viste mig den engang under en Quidditch-kamp.”</p><p> </p><p>Lyden af Grangers navn fik Draco til at skutte sig. Han havde ikke lyst til at snakke med Potter om Granger. Han vendte sig bort, men nåede lige at opfange det sære, <em>nysgerrige</em> udtryk i de grønne øjne, som han også havde set tidligere. Inden han kunne nå at tyde det, erklærede Bill, at det var tid til frokost, og de gik ind i huset igen.</p><p> </p><p>Fleur hilste dem på sin sædvanlige henrykte facon og bad dem om at sætte sig til bords. Hun var netop blevet færdig med at stille maden frem. Draco kunne ikke lade være med at tænke, at frokosten næsten stod mål med måltiderne på Hogwarts. Fadene bugnede af mad. Han trak af den våde sweater og satte sig ned.</p><p> </p><p>De gik i gang med at spise med og slugte maden i store mundfulde, sultne efter arbejdet og taknemmelige efter at være kommet ind i varmen igen. Draco tyggede på en skive brød, mens han spekulerede på, hvor Granger mon var. Det lignede hende ikke at komme for sent til noget som helst, og klokken havde netop passeret tolv.</p><p> </p><p>Mindre end et minut efter, han havde tænkt tanken, ankom hun da også til hytten. Leende væltede hun ind ad døren sammen med den Weasley. Fleur fløj op af stolen og så på dem med et ængsteligt ansigtsudtryk.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvor har I været?" spurgte hun.</p><p> </p><p>”Ude at gå en tur,” svarede Weasley.</p><p> </p><p>”Skynd jer at komme indenfor og tage det våde tøj af. <em>Dépêchez-vous.</em> Jamen, I er jo fuldkommen gennemblødte!”</p><p> </p><p>Weasley trak på skuldrene.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er én af følgevirkningerne af regn.”</p><p> </p><p>De trådte ind i køkkenet. Granger smilede bredt. Hendes enorme masse af hår var skrumpet betydeligt ind på grund af regnen. Små dråber sad i hendes øjenvipper.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor er der ingen, der har fortalt os, at det skulle stå ned i stænger i dag?” spurgte hun. ”Er der ingen her i huset, der tjekker vejrudsigten?”</p><p> </p><p>Bill rynkede panden.</p><p> </p><p>”Vejrudsigten?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er en Muggler-ting,” forklarede Potter.</p><p> </p><p>Granger og Weasley tog deres jakker af og sluttede sig til resten af de spisende. Småsnak fyldte køkkenet. Granger berettede om deres gåtur på stranden. De havde tilsyneladende været ude og samle muslingeskaller. Draco kvalte trangen til at rulle med øjnene. Lige hvad denne fordømte hytte havde brug for: <em>Flere muslinger</em>.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad har I fået formiddagen til at gå med?” spurgte Granger.</p><p> </p><p>Fleur smilede.</p><p> </p><p>”’Arry og Dracó har hjulpet Bill med at lappe taget i dag.”</p><p> </p><p>”Vi nåede et godt stykke vej,” sagde Bill. ”Jeg tror, der kommer til at gå lang tid, inden det drypper ind i loftsrummene igen. Men jeg må nok hellere tage endnu et kig på det i morgen - bare for en sikkerheds skyld.”</p><p> </p><p>”Du arbejder så hårdt.” Fleurs stemme var fyldt med ømhed. ”Jeg er sikker på, at huset nok skal blive perfekt til vores nye liv.”</p><p> </p><p>De spiste videre. Draco holdt blikket rettet mod Granger og Weasley, der sad uudholdeligt tæt på hinanden. De smilede og virkede begge to så veltilpasse, at det var lige ved at drive ham til vanvid. På et tidspunkt prøvede Granger at få øjenkontakt med ham, men han så væk. De andre ved bordet måtte kunne fornemme hans irritable, aflukkede sindsstemning, for de lod være med at tale til ham.</p><p> </p><p>Senere, da alt var ryddet af bordet, satte han kursen mod sit værelse. Han gik så hurtigt, at han nær var stødt ind i Fleur, der stod og gnubbede sin mand i ansigtet med et kniplingslommetørklæde i et forsøg på at få de mange sodpletter til at forsvinde.</p><p> </p><p>Da han var på vej op ad trappen, hørte han skridt bag sig. Som forventet var det Granger. Han skyndte sig hen mod døren til sit værelse, men hun var hurtigere end ham. Med en glidende bevægelse overhalede hun ham og stillede sig i dørkarmen. Hendes øjne lyste beslutsomt.</p><p> </p><p>Han sukkede. Der var ingen mulighed for at ignorere hende nu.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad vil du?”</p><p> </p><p>”Snakke.”</p><p> </p><p>”Om hvad?”</p><p> </p><p>Han anede ikke, hvorfor han stillede spørgsmålet. Han vidste udmærket, hvad det var, hun ville tale med ham om.</p><p> </p><p>”De ting, du ikke ville snakke om i går nat.”</p><p> </p><p>”Kan vi ikke bare glemme det?”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej.” Hun satte hænderne i siden med en insisterende bevægelse. ”Jeg er træt af, at du bliver ved med at undvige mig på den måde. Vi har brug for at få snakket tingene igennem.”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Jeg </em>har ikke brug for at snakke noget som helst igennem, Granger, men hvis du har behov for at lette dit hjerte, hvorfor går du så ikke bare til Weasley?”</p><p> </p><p>”Draco, lad nu være ...”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er sikker på, han vil være ovenud lykkelig for at høre på dig,” blev han ved. Han vendte sig bort og prikkede til væggen med spidsen af sin fod. ”Og du lader jo til at være ualmindeligt glad for at opholde dig sammen med ham.”</p><p> </p><p>Da han så sig tilbage over skulderen, opdagede han til sin forbløffelse, at Grangers øjne var blevet hårde.</p><p> </p><p>”Han er min ven. Jeg har lov til at tilbringe tid sammen med ham,” sagde hun defensivt.</p><p> </p><p>”Selvfølgelig har du det. Og jeg er sikker på, I har mange spændende måder at fordrive tiden på.”</p><p> </p><p>En kraftig rødme bredte sig på hendes ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan kan du overhovedet – ” Lydene fløj hakkende ud af munden på hende. Men så tav hun og tog en dyb indånding.</p><p> </p><p>Hun trådte et skridt hen mod ham, og hendes rødmen begyndte at aftage.</p><p> </p><p>”Ron og jeg er <em>ikke </em>sammen.”</p><p> </p><p>Ordene beroligede ham en smule, men den knugende fornemmelse i hans bryst forsvandt ikke.</p><p> </p><p>”Det skulle man ellers tro ud fra den måde, han kigger på dig.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun pressede læberne sammen i nogle øjeblikke, som om hun overvejede, hvad han netop havde sagt.</p><p> </p><p>”Han har følelser for mig,” sagde hun så. "Men du kan da ikke for alvor tro, at <em>jeg</em> -”</p><p> </p><p>”Jo, jeg kan.” Han drejede omkring, så de igen stod ansigt til ansigt. ”Hvad lavede I for eksempel, da I var ude at gå tidligere?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun slog ud med armene.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi <em>snakkede</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>”Om hvad? Nej - lad mig gætte,” indskød han, før hun kunne nå at sige noget. ”Om den <em>hemmelige mission</em>, du ikke stoler nok på mig til at indvie mig i.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun fik et såret udtryk i ansigtet.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg stoler på dig, Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>”Virkelig? Hvorfor er det så nødvendigt med det fucking hemmelighedskræmmeri?”</p><p> </p><p>”Fordi vi ikke kan fortælle andre, hvad missionen går ud på. Det ville være for farligt.”</p><p> </p><p>”Vi er midt i en <em>krig</em>, Granger. Alting er farligt for tiden.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Ikke på den her måde. Det her er noget andet.”</p><p> </p><p>”Selvfølgelig,” spyttede han. ”Det her er noget helt specielt<em>, </em>der gør, at I <em>desværre </em>bliver nødt til at holde mig udenfor. Jeg er sikker på, Potter og Weasley ærgrer sig over det.”</p><p> </p><p>Granger tog et skridt hen mod ham. Hendes ansigt var furet af medlidenhed, hvilket blot øgede hans frustration.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco” sagde hun. ”Jeg forstår udmærket, hvordan du -”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, du gør ikke.” Han kunne mærke blodet bruse i sine ører og havde det et øjeblik, som om han skulle miste forstanden. ”Det bliver du ved med at sige, men du forstår ingenting!”</p><p> </p><p>Han tog fat om hendes skuldre og vidste ikke, om han skulle ryste hende eller trække hende ind til sig, så han blev bare stående sådan, bøjet ind over hende, mens hans fingre pressede mod hendes hud.</p><p> </p><p>”Min magi er væk, og den kommer sandsynligvis aldrig tilbage! Jeg ved ikke, om mine forældre er i god behold, og selv hvis de er, kan jeg umuligt opsøge dem, fordi jeg har forrådt dem. Jeg er en <em>blodsforræder</em>! Og nu er jeg tvunget til at opholde mig på det her gudsforladte sted, velvidende at jeg ikke kan bidrage med noget som helst!”</p><p> </p><p>Han blev pludselig bevidst om sig selv. Hans vejrtrækning var hvæsende, og hjertet dunkede voldsomt inde bag hans ribben. Han tog en dyb indånding og prøvede at genvinde fatningen. Langsomt slap han taget i Grangers skuldre, og den susende lyd i hans øregange svandt bort. Anspændtheden ebbede ud af hans lemmer, så han til sidst blot følte sig tung af udmattelse.</p><p> </p><p>Han trådte baglæns.</p><p> </p><p>”Og nu ...” Han kunne næsten ikke sige det. ”Nu forlader du mig også snart.”</p><p> </p><p>Han havde været klar over det, lige siden Potter og Weasley var dukket op uden for huset: Granger ville tage af sted, og hun ville tage af sted snart. Og han var tvunget til at blive tilbage, lænket til den her forbandede hytte på stranden. Han kunne ikke engang tilbyde at tage med. Uden sin magi ville han kun være til besvær.</p><p> </p><p>Granger prøvede ikke engang på at benægte det, han netop havde sagt. Hendes øjne, der havde været store og fortvivlede under hans højlydte udbrud, blev blanke af tårer. Han stirrede på hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad skal jeg gøre uden dig?” spurgte han hæst. ”Du er det eneste, jeg har tilbage efter alt det, der er sket.”</p><p> </p><p>Han så ned i gulvet.</p><p> </p><p>Han havde mistet sin magi, sit hjem, sin familie. Hele hans verden var krakeleret. Og nu forsvandt hun også. Tanken fyldte ham med angst. Han mærkede sin hals snøre sig sammen.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco, det her er heller ikke let for mig ...”</p><p> </p><p>Han hævede hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Men du har stadig tænkt dig at tage af sted?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det bliver jeg nødt til.”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, du gør ikke.” Hans stemme var tyk af desperation. ”Potter og Weasley kunne tage af sted uden dig. De har klaret sig uden din hjælp før.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun sendte ham et sørgmodigt smil.</p><p> </p><p>”Sådan fungerer det ikke. Vi bliver nødt til at være sammen om det her. Hvis ikke vi står sammen, har vi ikke en chance for at vinde krigen.”</p><p> </p><p>Han sukkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Og krigen kommer i første række, hvorimod <em>jeg</em> ...”</p><p> </p><p>”Du kommer <em>ikke </em>i anden række.” Hun trådte hen til ham og lagde en hånd på hans skulder. ”Du er det vigtigste for mig lige nu. Det er derfor, du er nødt til at blive her. Muslingehytten er det sikreste sted, jeg kender. Så længe du er her, kan der ikke ske dig noget.”</p><p> </p><p>Han sukkede. Beslutningen var taget. Selv hvis han protesterede på det kraftigste og insisterede på at tage med, kunne de sagtens holde ham her mod hans vilje. Granger ville lamme ham om nødvendigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvornår tager I af sted?” spurgte han.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi har ikke fastlagt en bestemt dato endnu,” sagde hun. "Om et par dage, vil jeg tro. Vi havde aftalt at blive her i en uge, men Harry er ved at blive rastløs. Han kan ikke holde ud ikke at foretage sig noget.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ved I, hvor I vil tage hen?”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej.” Hun bed sig i læben. ”Det vil sige ... Vi har nogle få idéer, men ...”</p><p> </p><p>”Men du kan ikke fortælle mig om dem,” afsluttede han.</p><p> </p><p>Hun nikkede stille.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ked af det. Men Draco -” sagde hun, da han var ved at vende sig bort. ”Måske <em>kan </em>jeg fortælle dig lidt om, hvad det hele går ud på. I ... overordnede træk.”</p><p> </p><p>”Mener du det?”</p><p> </p><p>Han måtte have set meget overrasket ud, for et øjeblik så Granger næsten ud til at more sig.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja.” Hun gav hans skulder et lille klem. ”Så længe du ikke spørger ind til detaljerne.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>De næste tre dage fortalte og fortalte hun. Hun berettede om de forskellige steder, hun, Potter og Weasley havde besøgt indtil videre: Ministeriet for Magi, Godric Dalen, Gringotts. Han havde hørt om deres indbrud i Ministeriet, deres kampe mod Dødsgardisterne og det farefulde bagholdsangreb i Godric Dalen, hvor hun var blevet slået bevidstløs, og hans far havde kidnappet hende.</p><p> </p><p>Hun havde afsløret, at hun og hendes venner ledte efter noget. Nogle bestemte objekter, der spillede en afgørende rolle i kampen mod Mørkets Herre.</p><p> </p><p>”Så I mangler stadig halvdelen?” spurgte han en aften, de sad inde på hendes seng.</p><p> </p><p>Hun nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Og vi bliver nødt til at fortsætte vores søgen hurtigst muligt. Jo længere tid vi venter, jo flere uskyldige vil der blive dræbt.”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes ansigt var alvorligt.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg forstår.”</p><p> </p><p>En lille, egoistisk del af ham ønskede stadig, at hun ville blive i Muslingehytten. Også selvom han vidste, at det umuligt kunne lade sig gøre. Han tog hendes hånd, og i lang tid sad de bare sammen på sengen uden at sige noget.</p><p> </p><p>Så kaldte Fleur på dem. Aftensmaden var klar.</p><p> </p><p>Selvom Draco mest af alt havde lyst til at blive på værelset sammen med Granger, rejste han sig.</p><p> </p><p>De gik ned i køkkenet. Han tog plads ved bordet, hvor Weasley allerede havde sat sig, og Granger satte sig ved siden af ham. Fleur tog en steg ud af ovnen og begyndte at skære den ud. Hun anbragte omhyggeligt hver af de saftige skiver på et fad.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvor er Harry?” spurgte Bill, der var i færd med at hælde en stor portion kartofler op i en skål.</p><p> </p><p>Draco så sig omkring. Potter var ingen steder at se. Fleur kaldte prøvende på ham, men der kom ikke noget svar. Da hun havde råbt hans navn endnu et par gange, rejste Weasley sig og gik hen til trappen.</p><p> </p><p>”Harry, hvor bliver du af? Vi venter alle sammen på dig.”</p><p> </p><p>Nogen rørte på sig ovenpå. Efter nogle sekunder lød der skridt på trappen, og Potters fødder kom til syne.</p><p> </p><p>”Nå, der er du,” sagde Weasley. ”Var du faldet i søvn eller sådan noget? Vi skal til at spise, og vi kunne ikke forstå -”</p><p> </p><p>Stemmen døde ud. Draco fulgte Weasleys blik og forstod med det samme hans pludselige tavshed. Potter så forfærdelig ud. Han var bleg som et lig og rystede så kraftigt, at det var synligt på flere meters afstand. Et fint lag sved glinsede på hans pande. Han klamrede sig til gelænderet og lignede én, der kunne vælte hvert øjeblik, det skulle være.</p><p> </p><p>Weasley greb ham i armen og hjalp ham ned af de sidste trin.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad er der galt?”</p><p> </p><p>Granger rejste sig og skyndte sig hen til vennen.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er dit ar, er det ikke?” spurgte hun bekymret.</p><p> </p><p>Potter nikkede. Han gnubbede håndfladen mod det zigzag-formede ar i panden, mens han så på sine to venner.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg ved, hvor Griphook er,” sagde han.</p><p> </p><p>Udmeldingen havde en brat indvirkning på Granger og Weasley. Draco kunne se, hvordan deres øjne voksede.</p><p> </p><p>Granger sank en klump.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvor?”</p><p> </p><p>Potter betragtede hende i nogle sekunder. Der var noget næsten modstræbende i hans blik. Den sidste rest af farve forsvandt fra hans ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>”På Malfoy Manor.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Afsked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>’</em>
  <em>På Malfoy Manor.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ordene blev ved med at hænge i luften. Hvis ikke det var, fordi hun kunne høre et ur tikke et sted i baggrunden, ville Hermione have troet, at tiden i køkkenet stod stille. Ingen sagde noget. Bill, Fleur og Draco stirrede på Harry med anspændte miner. De fornemmede tydeligvis, at oplysningen var af stor betydning. Hermione vendte sig mod dem.</p><p> </p><p>”Vil I have os undskyldt et øjeblik?”</p><p> </p><p>”Selvfølgelig.” Til trods for sin åbenlyse forvirring stillede Bill ikke et eneste spørgsmål. ”Gå I bare.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sendte ham et taknemmeligt blik. Hun greb sine to venner i armen, trak dem med ind i det tilstødende lokale og sørgede omhyggeligt for at lukke døren. Harry, der stadig var usikker på benene, lod sig dumpe ned på en stol. Ron gik hen til ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Du så Griphook?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”I-Ved-Hvem torturerede ham. Han ved, at det var Griphook, der hjalp os med at bryde ind i Gringotts.” Han gned panden, mens han talte. ”Og han var sikker på, Griphook vidste, hvor vi befandt os henne nu.”</p><p> </p><p>”Så er det heldigt, vi ikke fortalte den lumske nisse noget,” sagde Ron. ”Nævnte Du-Ved-Hvem noget om sværdet eller pokalen?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ikke om sværdet, men han nævnte pokalen. Han var rasende over, at den var blevet stjålet.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermiones mave slog en nervøs kolbøtte.</p><p> </p><p>”Fortalte Griphook ham, hvor den var?”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej. Han sagde, at <em>vi</em> havde taget den.”</p><p> </p><p>”Og Du-Ved-Hvem troede på ham?” spurgte Ron.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja. Jeg tror ikke, det faldt ham ind, at Griphook kunne finde på at lyve. Han er ved at få mistanke om, at vi kender til hans Horcruxer. Det er, som om frygten gør ham ude af stand til at tænke klart. Det ... det er svært at forklare.”</p><p> </p><p>”Er Griphook stadig i live?” spurgte Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>Hjertet hamrede i brystet på hende. Alt afhang af svaret på netop det spørgsmål. Hvis nissen var død, kunne de godt opgive alt om at finde pokalen.</p><p> </p><p>Til hendes lettelse nikkede vennen.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja. Men kun lige akkurat.”</p><p> </p><p>”Og du siger, at han er på familien Malfoys herregård?” fortsatte hun. ”Hvordan kan du vide det? Du har jo aldrig været der før. Du ved ikke, hvordan stedet ser ud.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er nødt til at være der, Hermione.” Harry lød en smule utålmodig. ”Malfoy Manor er Dødsgardisternes hovedkvarter, ikke sandt? Det passer alt sammen med det, jeg så. Griphook befandt sig i en sal af en art, da I-Ved-Hvem forhørte ham, og han var omgivet af dødsgardister.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan så salen ud?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry gnubbede sit ar, mens han tænkte sig om.</p><p> </p><p>”Den var stor.”</p><p> </p><p>”Og hvad mere?”</p><p> </p><p>”Der var søjler i den. Loftet var hvælvet.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad med en lysekrone? Så du sådan én?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun huskede den snoede lysekrone, der havde prydet den store sal på Malfoy Manor.</p><p> </p><p>”Det ... det kan jeg ikke huske. Men jeg ved, at det var dér!”</p><p> </p><p>Ron lagde en hånd hans skulder.</p><p> </p><p>”Rolig nu. Vi vil bare gerne være helt sikre.”</p><p> </p><p>”Kan du huske flere detaljer?” spurgte Hermione. ”Om rummet? Personerne, der befandt sig der?”</p><p> </p><p>Harrys ansigt blev furet af koncentration.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja. Jeg ... jeg tror, jeg så Rabastan Lestrange. Og måske også Macnair.”</p><p> </p><p>”De var alle sammen på Malfoy Manor, da Draco og jeg flygtede,” indrømmede hun.</p><p> </p><p>Hun huskede Rabastan, der - spinkel og grublende - havde siddet ved bordet sammen med de andre Dødsgardister, mens hun og Draco havde sneget sig rundt om huset, og Macnair, der havde overrasket dem få minutter senere.</p><p> </p><p>Harry så på hende med et ivrigt blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Og det er ikke mere end to uger siden, vel? De er der stadig, Hermione. Kan du ikke se det? Griphook må være blevet taget til fange og bragt dertil. Vi bliver nødt til at få ham ud derfra.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron så tøvende på ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er ikke ligefrem risikofrit at tage på udflugt til Du-Ved-Hvems hovedkvarter.”</p><p> </p><p>”Intet af det, vi har foretaget os i løbet af de sidste par måneder, har været risikofrit.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rejste sig og vaklede en smule på stedet. Da han havde genvundet balancen, begyndte han at gå mod døren. Hermione fulgte efter ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvor skal du hen?”</p><p> </p><p>”Op for at hente mine ting. Vi bliver nødt til at tage af sted.”</p><p> </p><p>”Nu?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun blinkede perpleks og så hen på Ron, der lod til at være lige så overrumplet over udmeldingen.</p><p> </p><p>Harry ignorerede deres lamslåede miner.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men vi aftalte -”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er lige meget, hvad vi aftalte. Vi bliver nødt til at redde Griphook hurtigst muligt, hvis han skal have en chance for at overleve.”</p><p> </p><p>”Vi kan ikke bare vade ind på Malfoy Manor,” sagde Ron. ”Ikke når Du-Ved-Hvem opholder sig der. Det ville være ligesom at vandre ind i løvens hule.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er ikke sikkert, han stadig er der. Måske tog han videre, da han var færdig med at udspørge Griphook.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men hvad hvis han er?” vedblev Ron.</p><p> </p><p>”Så må vi håbe, han ikke opdager os.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry vendte ryggen til dem og forlod lokalet uden så meget som et ord mere. Døren lukkede sig bag ham med et ’klik’, som rungede øredøvende i tavsheden. Hermione stirrede ud i rummet og prøvede at begribe det, vennen netop havde sagt. At dømme efter Rons ansigtsudtryk kæmpede han den samme kamp som hende.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Griphook befandt sig på Malfoy Manor. Og nissen var døden nær ...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hun prøvede at samle sine tanker.</p><p> </p><p>Hvis Griphook var den eneste, der vidste, hvor pokalen befandt sig, så var de tvunget til at tage af sted. Ikke nok med at Griphook vidste, hvor Horcruxen var - nissen havde også taget sværdet, og de havde brug for sværdet for at kunne destruere objekterne.</p><p> </p><p>På den anden side havde Ron ret: At bryde ind i Voldemorts hovedkvarter var langt fra ufarligt. Men hvis ikke de reddede Griphook, ville Horcruxen måske være tabt for evigt. Selvfølgelig var det risikabelt at snige sig ind på herregården - men hvem sagde, at det var mere farefuldt end at bryde ind i Gringotts? Eller Ministeriet for Magi for den sags skyld? Ministeriet havde været tæt bevogtet efter Voldemort havde infiltreret stedet, og alligevel var det lykkedes for dem at bryde ind og stjæle medaljonen fra Nidkjær.</p><p> </p><p>Desuden havde Narcissa Malfoy sagt, at herregården næsten stod tom ...</p><p> </p><p>Hun fornemmede, at Ron kiggede på hende. Hun drejede hovedet for at møde hans blik. De blå øjne var rådvilde.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad synes du, vi skal gøre?” spurgte han.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg tror, vi bliver nødt til at følge Harrys plan.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men ... det er jo vanvittigt.”</p><p> </p><p>”Måske. Men jeg er bange for, at Harry har ret. Hvis nissen er så svag, som han siger, har vi ikke andet valg. Vi skal have fat i Griphook, mens han stadig er i live. Ellers finder vi aldrig ud af, hvor pokalen er.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jamen hvad hvis det er en fælde?” indvendte Ron. ”Du-Ved-Hvem har brugt den slags tricks før.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er det ikke. Hørte du ikke, hvad Harry sagde? Du-Ved-Hvem tror, <em>vi</em> har pokalen. Han er ikke klar over, at vi har brug for Griphook.”</p><p> </p><p>”Eller måske ved han det og har sendt Harry et falsk syn.”</p><p> </p><p>”De sidste par syn, han har modtaget, har alle sammen været rigtige,” påpegede hun, selvom en del af hende frygtede, at Ron havde ret. ”Sagde du ikke selv, at I brød ind i Gringotts på grund af en drøm, han havde haft? Det lader til, han kan stole på synerne nu, hvor Du-Ved-Hvem begynder at blive svagere. Det er ikke ligesom dengang med -”</p><p> </p><p>Hun tav. Sirius' navn hang usagt i luften mellem dem. Ron slog blikket ned.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg bryder mig nu stadig ikke om det.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er jeg heller ikke sikker på, at jeg gør,” tilstod hun. ”Men eftersom jeg tvivler på, at vi kommer på sporet af en ny Horcrux lige foreløbigt ...”</p><p> </p><p>Ron sukkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja ja. Jeg går op og pakker mine ting.”</p><p> </p><p>Han forlod lokalet.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione så ned i gulvet, mens hun spekulerede på, om hun havde truffet den rigtige beslutning. Hvis Rons bange anelser viste sig at være korrekte, og Voldemort brugte den mentale forbindelse mellem sig selv og Harry til at lokke dem frem fra deres skjulested, så var det ude med dem. Men hvis synet virkelig var til at stole på, havde de endelig en chance for at komme videre med deres mission.</p><p> </p><p>Hun blev nødt til at stole på, at Harry vidste, hvad han havde gang i. Hvis først hun lod tvivlen tage overhånd, var der risiko for, at det ville resultere i endnu et skænderi. Og en sådan konflikt var det sidste, de havde brug for lige nu.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>De måtte se at komme af sted ...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hun trådte hen til døren og lagde hånden på dørhåndtaget. Hendes negle skrabede tøvende mod metallet. Eftersom begge hendes venner havde forladt stueetagen, var det op til hende at informere de andre beboere i huset om, hvad de havde tænkt sig at gøre. Forsigtigt trådte hun ud i køkkenet, hvor tre spørgende ansigter vendte sig mod hende. Hendes øjne gled frem og tilbage mellem Fleur, Bill og Draco.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi tager til Malfoy Manor,” bekendtgjorde hun.</p><p> </p><p>Reaktionerne var, som hun havde forventet. Bill nikkede, Fleur blinkede forvirret, og Draco blegnede. Et kort øjeblik så han stift ud i luften, som om han var ude af stand til at begribe ordene. Så trak hans ansigt sig sammen i en hård, hvid maske.</p><p> </p><p>”Familien Malfoys 'erregård?” Fleurs stemme var spinkel. ”Men det er jo ...”</p><p> </p><p>”Dødgardisternes hovedkvarter,” bekræftede Hermione. ”Og det sted, jeg slap væk fra for to uger siden. Men vi bliver nødt til at tage dertil igen. Allerede i aften.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun undlod at se på Draco. Hvis først hendes følelser fik magten over hende, ville hun umuligt kunne koncentrere sig om den forestående opgave.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg kan transferere os dertil. Men jeg har brug for en ny tryllestav. Den, jeg har lige nu, er ikke særlig samarbejdsvillig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Du kan låne min,” sagde Bill. ”Jeg har alligevel en ekstra et sted i huset.”</p><p> </p><p>Han fiskede sin tryllestav op af lommen og holdt den ud mod hende. Da hendes hånd lukkede sig om den, kunne hun øjeblikkeligt fornemme, at den var bedre end hendes forrige. I modsætningen til Lucius Malfoys tryllestav, der havde protesteret mod hendes ejerskab, lod denne her til at være positivt stemt over for hende. Hun mærkede, hvordan magien strømmede fra det blanke træ og spredte sig varmt og velvilligt ud gennem hendes fingre.</p><p> </p><p>For at være på den sikre side pegede hun på én af gaflerne på spisebordet og gjorde en let bevægelse med håndleddet. Det blanke stykke bestik hævede sig med det samme fra bordet, og få sekunder senere hang det og svævede oppe under loftet. Hermione smilede tilfreds og manøvrerede gaflen ned på bordet igen.</p><p> </p><p>Hun så på Bill.</p><p> </p><p>”Tak.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ingen årsag. Er der ellers noget, vi kan gøre for at hjælpe? Er der andet, I har brug for?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Held, </em>tænkte Hermione, men holdt bemærkningen for sig selv.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej,” sagde hun. ”Det tror jeg ikke.”</p><p> </p><p>”Kommer I tilbage 'ertil?” Tårerne var ved at samle sig i Fleurs øjne, og hun blinkede et par gange for at standse dem ”... Bagefter?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione så på de tre mennesker omkring spisebordet. Hun vidste, at Bill og Draco spekulerede på præcis det samme. Fleur havde blot været den første til at stille spørgsmålet.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg ved det ikke. Det håber jeg. Men det kommer an på, hvordan situationen udvikler sig.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun havde befundet sig i tilstrækkeligt mange livstruende situationer til at vide, at det var umuligt at lægge planer. Alt var uforudsigeligt. Hun sank en klump og vendte sig bort, da den tyngende fornemmelse i hendes bryst blev for voldsom.</p><p> </p><p>”Nu må I have mig undskyldt. Jeg har et par ting, jeg skal have ordnet, inden vi tager af sted.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun skyndte sig ovenpå. På sin færd gennem den smalle gang hørte hun lyden af Ron og Harry, der pakkede i al hast inde på den anden side af væggen. De førte en dæmpet samtale, som hun ikke kunne opfatte.</p><p> </p><p>Hun trådte ind på sit værelse. Med et sving fra den lånte tryllestav fik hun samlet de ting, der lå spredt ud over sengen, gulvet og toiletmøblet. Hun lod tingene skrumpe ind og anbragte det hele i den lille taske, hun havde haft med fra herregården. Da hun var sikker på, at hun havde fået det hele med, satte hun sig på sengen og lod blikket glide rundt i det lille værelse.</p><p> </p><p>På trods af at hun kun havde tilbragt to uger på stedet, var hun kommet til at holde af det. Det var det tætteste, hun havde haft på et hjem, siden hun forlod sine forældres hus. Hun kunne lide det charmerende lille toiletmøbel, det flækkede spejl og muslingeskallerne, der snoede sig i mærkværdige mønstre på væggene. Hun havde ikke lyst til at forlade hytten. Hun havde ikke lyst til at tage herfra, for blot at tage tilbage <em>dertil </em>-</p><p> </p><p>En lyd fik hende til at dreje hovedet. Draco stod i døråbningen. Han var lige så bleg, som han havde været nede i køkkenet.</p><p> </p><p>”Så I tager allerede af sted ...”</p><p> </p><p>”Det bliver vi nødt til.”</p><p> </p><p>”Og I kan ikke vente bare en dag eller to?”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej. Jeg er bange for, at det haster.” Hun pillede ved kanten af sengetæppet, ude af stand til at møde hans blik. ”Vi skal have fat i nissen -”</p><p> </p><p>”Nissen?”</p><p> </p><p>”Griphook. Og hvis vi ikke skynder os, kan det blive umuligt.”</p><p> </p><p>”Lad mig komme med. Jeg kan hjælpe jer.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun så op. Der var ingen tvivl om, at Draco mente det. Alvoren stod mejslet i hans ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>Det tog hende mindre end et sekund at overveje forslaget. Hun rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er for farligt, når du ikke kan udføre magi.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ikke hjælpeløs.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det ved jeg godt, du ikke er. Men vi kan ikke have dig med.” Hun rejste sig fra sengen på trods af, at hendes krop føltes som bly. ”Desuden er det lettere for os at snige os ind på gården, når vi kun er tre.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvem siger, I overhovedet kan finde rundt i huset?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har været der før,” påmindede hun ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Du kender stadig ikke stedet. Du har ingen form for overblik -”</p><p> </p><p>”Men jeg kan finde vej til fangekælderen, og det er det eneste, der betyder noget i denne her sammenhæng.” Hun ville ønske, at han ville lade være med gøre hende mere usikker, end hun var i forvejen. ”Hvis bare vi kan komme ind det samme sted, som du og jeg kom ud, skal det nok gå.”</p><p> </p><p>”Så I har ikke tænkt jer at lægge én eller anden form for plan?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det <em>er</em> vores plan.”</p><p> </p><p>Han sendte hende et lamslået blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Det mener du ikke seriøst.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jo, jeg gør. Vi har ikke tid til at udarbejde en detaljeret strategi. Jo mere tid vi spilder her, jo større er risikoen for, at Griphook ikke overlever.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad hvis I bliver opdaget?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det gør vi ikke.” Hun samlede tasken op fra gulvet svingede den over skulderen. ”Harry har en usynlighedskappe, vi kan bruge. Og der er ikke særlig mange Dødsgardister tilbage på stedet - det sagde din mor selv. Med lidt held kan vi snige os ind og ud igen uden at nogen bemærker os.”</p><p> </p><p>”Og hvad hvis Potter skvatter over ét eller andet og sætter hele huset i alarmberedskab? Hvad så, Granger?”</p><p> </p><p>”Vi skal nok sørge for at være forsigtige.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men -”</p><p> </p><p>”Draco.” Hun trådte hen foran ham. ”Du sagde, at du ikke var hjælpeløs. Det er jeg heller ikke. Jeg har kæmpet mod Dødsgardister flere gange før, og det samme har Harry og Ron. Vi skal nok klare os.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco skulede ned mod jorden. En muskel arbejdede i hans kæbe med en sådan intensitet, at hun var sikker på, hun kunne høre det.</p><p> </p><p>”Det siger du,” mumlede han sammenbidt. ”Men du kan umuligt vide det.”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej. Men jeg bliver nødt til at tro på det. Og det samme gør du.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men det <em>kan</em> jeg altså ikke, Granger, okay?” Han knyttede hænderne. Hele hans krop rystede, mens han talte. ”Jeg kan ikke tro på, at det hele nok skal gå. Ikke når jeg er tvunget til at sidde her, mens I tager af sted. Hvis bare du ville lade mig hjælpe -”</p><p> </p><p>”Du kan hjælpe ved at blive her, så jeg ved, du er i sikkerhed.”</p><p> </p><p>Han udstødte et fnys.</p><p> </p><p>”For det er jo <em>virkelig </em>en stor hjælp.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja, det er det faktisk. Er du klar over, hvor meget jeg ville bekymre mig, hvis du tog med?” Hun kunne mærke tårerne presse sig på og blinkede hastigt for at jage dem bort. ”Jeg ville ikke turde lade dig ude af syne et øjeblik i tilfælde af, at du skulle komme til skade.”</p><p> </p><p>”Så <em>jeg</em> skal blive er, men Weasley må godt tage med dig?”</p><p> </p><p>En bølge af frustration skyllede gennem hende. Hendes fingre borede sig ned i remmen på tasken. <em>Ron, igen</em>. Selvfølgelig. Hun burde have vidst, det ville ende med, at Ron blev bragt på banen.</p><p> </p><p>”Er det dét, det her drejer sig om? At du er jaloux?”</p><p> </p><p>”Kan du bebrejde mig det? I har trods alt en fortid sammen -”</p><p> </p><p>”Men det er ikke længere er <em>ham</em>, jeg er forelsket i.”</p><p> </p><p>Et kort øjeblik var Dracos ansigt ubevægeligt. De grå øjne lyste forbavset mod hende, som om han kæmpede med at begribe, hvad hun netop havde sagt. Så skiltes hans læber en anelse, og hun hørte ham synke. Til hendes forbløffelse krøb et smil frem i hans mundvig.</p><p> </p><p>Han lagde hovedet på skrå.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvem er det så? <em>Potter</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>En krydsning mellem et grin og et fnys undslap hende. De smilede begge i det lille pusterum, bemærkningen havde frembragt. Så tog hun hans hånd og så på ham med en alvorlig mine.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg mener det, Draco.” Hun sørgede omhyggeligt for at fastholde hans blik. ”Du behøver ikke bekymre dig om Ron og mig. Hvad end jeg følte for ham, så betyder det ikke noget længere. Det troede jeg, du vidste.”</p><p> </p><p>Dracos pegefinger strøg mod hendes kno.</p><p> </p><p>”Der er sket så meget siden vi flygtede,” sagde han lavt. ”Jeg kunne ikke vide, om du stadig ...”</p><p> </p><p>Hans stemme døde ud. Hun betragtede ham tavst.</p><p> </p><p>På intet som helst tidspunkt havde hun tvivlet på, at Draco holdt af hende. Det havde han efterhånden bevist flere gange. Men havde hun nogensinde fortalt ham, hvor meget hun holdt af ham? Hun havde ganske vist givet udtryk for sine følelser, da de var indespærret sammen, men så var de flygtet, og pludselig handlede alt om at nå hjem til Bill og Fleur. Der havde ikke været tid til at bekræfte, at det, de havde sammen, stadig betød noget. At <em>han</em> stadig betød noget for hende på trods af, at omstændighederne igen var blevet normale. Så normale som de kunne være, krigen taget i betragtning.</p><p> </p><p>Var det virkelig så mærkeligt, at han følte sig usikker?</p><p> </p><p>”Bare rolig.” Hun lagde en hånd på hans arm. ”Jeg har ikke glemt, hvad vi to har været igennem sammen.”</p><p> </p><p>Det kunne hun umuligt. Ikke efter han havde ofret så meget for hendes skyld. Han havde forandret sig så meget ...</p><p> </p><p>Hun stillede sig på tæer og lagde forsigtigt sin mund mod hans. Det blide pres fra hans læber fik varmen til at brede sig i hendes krop, og hun mærkede den sædvanlige søde summen i sit blod. Skælvende vejrtrækning strøg mod hendes hud, og et kort øjeblik vidste hun ikke, om det var Dracos åndedræt eller hendes eget.</p><p> </p><p>Hun brød kysset og så på ham i nogle sekunder. Så lænede hun sig ind mod hans bryst og indsnusede den tunge duft, der sad i hans trøje. Draco lagde armen om hende og hvilede hagen mod hendes hoved. Hans hjerte bankede uregelmæssigt. Alligevel fandt hun lyden beroligende. Hendes hånd hvilede stadig i hans.</p><p> </p><p>I nogle sekunder var der ikke andet end omfavnelsen. Varmen. Den altomsluttende nærhed.</p><p> </p><p>Så vendte virkeligheden tilbage. Hun hørte lyden af hastige fodtrin nede i køkkenet. Tallerknernes klirren. Vinden, der tudede mod husmuren.</p><p> </p><p>”Bliv her, Granger.” Ordene blev mumlet ned i hendes hår. ”Vil du ikke nok?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det ved du godt, jeg ikke kan. Uanset hvor meget jeg end ville.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun sukkede ind mod Dracos bryst. Lyden blev absorberet af T-shirtens bløde stof.</p><p> </p><p>”Harry siger, at det vil være fatalt at vente.”</p><p> </p><p>”Så det er altså Potter, der har besluttet det?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det var en fælles beslutning.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun lagde hovedet tilbage og så på ham. Hans ansigt var stramt af bekymring.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis der sker dig noget ...”</p><p> </p><p>”Det gør der ikke.” Hun gav hans hånd et forsikrende klem. ”Jeg lover, at jeg nok skal komme tilbage.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men i hvilken tilstand? Jeg kan ikke bruge dit løfte til noget, hvis du vender tilbage i flere forskellige <em>dele</em> -”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg skal nok sørge for at forblive i ét stykke. Det er lykkedes mig indtil nu, så mon ikke, jeg også klarer det denne her gang?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun begyndte at gøre sig fri af omfavnelsen. En trækning løb over Dracos ansigt, da han registrerede, at hun trak sig bort, og hun blev pludselig i tvivl om, om han overhovedet havde tænkt sig at give slip. Til sidst løsnede han dog sit greb. Hun trådte et skridt bagud, men lod deres hænder forblive forbundne.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ked af det, Draco, men jeg må se at komme af sted. Harry og Ron venter sikkert på mig.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun kunne se protesten dirre på hans læber. Alligevel sagde han ikke noget. Hun så ned på deres sammenflettede fingre.</p><p> </p><p>”Følger du mig ned?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun sendte ham et håbefuldt blik. Til hendes lettelse nikkede han. Hun vidste ikke, hvad hun ville have gjort, hvis han havde nægtet at gå med nedenunder. Alene tanken om ikke at få sagt ordentligt farvel fik hendes hals til at snøre sig sammen til en smertefuld klump.</p><p> </p><p>De forlod værelset og trådte ud på gangen. Hun så på Draco og prøvede at aflæse hans ansigtsudtryk, men skyggerne omkring dem gjorde det umuligt for hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Er du klar?”</p><p> </p><p>Det gibbede i hende ved lyden af Harrys stemme. Hun slap Dracos hånd, som havde den været rødglødende, og vendte sig hurtigt mod vennen, der stod i den anden ende af den mørke gang.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja.” Hun lod øjnene løbe over Harry, usikker på hvor meget han havde set. ”Hvad med Ron?”</p><p> </p><p>”Han kommer lige om lidt.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rørte på sig. Hun kunne fornemme, at han var anspændt.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg går i forvejen, Granger.”</p><p> </p><p>Han gjorde et lille nik til Harry, før han begav sig ned ad trappen. Lyden af hans fodtrin fortonede sig langsomt og smeltede til sidst sammen med lydene fra køkkenet. Selvom han var gået, var luften stadig tung af hans tilstedeværelse. Hermione stirrede tavst på Harry og overvejede ligeledes at flygte nedenunder. Hans blik tegnede ikke lovende. Hun kastede et blik i retningen af trappeafsatsen.</p><p> </p><p>”Hermione ... ” Harry trådte tættere på. ”Hvad er det, der foregår mellem dig og Malfoy?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun hankede op i tasken og skævede atter mod de stejle trappetrin.</p><p> </p><p>”Harry, jeg tror ikke, det her er det bedste tidspunkt -”</p><p> </p><p>”Fortæl mig det nu bare,” sagde han. ”I opfører jer underligt.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad mener du?”</p><p> </p><p>”Du kalder ham ved fornavn. Du ... du <em>bekymrer</em> dig om ham.”</p><p> </p><p>”Selvfølgelig gør jeg det.” Hun mærkede varmen farve sine kinder i et kriblende spor. ”Han er min ven.”</p><p> </p><p>”På grund af det der skete på Malfoy Manor?” Mistænksomheden krøb frem i Harrys øjne. ”Hvad <em>skete</em> der helt præcis på Malfoy Manor, Hermione?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun så på vennen. Situationen havde en absurd lighed med dengang hendes far havde opdaget skuffen med hendes mange breve fra Viktor Krum. Hvis ikke, det var, fordi der var vigtigere ting at bekymre sig om lige nu, ville hun have leet.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi lærte hinanden bedre at kende,” sagde hun blot.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan skal det forstås?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun sukkede</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor spørger du ikke bare om det, du egentlig vil spørge om? Du har jo alligevel gættet det.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun havde fået nok af skjulte antydninger og nysgerrige blikke. Hvis Harry virkelig gerne ville vide det, var der ingen grund til at holde det hemmeligt for ham. Hun rankede ryggen.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja, du har ret. Jeg kan lide Draco. Og han kan lide mig.”</p><p> </p><p>Selvom Harry stod et stykke fra hende, kunne hun tydeligt se, hvordan han blegnede i mørket.</p><p> </p><p>”Vil det sige, at I er” - han skar en grimasse - ”kærester?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det kan man vist godt sige.”</p><p> </p><p>De bekræftende ord fik Harry til at krympe sig. Han lignede én, der lige havde slugt et kilo multismagsbønner med ørevokssmag. Efter et stykke tid genvandt han atter kontrollen over sig selv.</p><p> </p><p>”Men ... det er <em>Malfoy,</em> Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det ved jeg.”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Draco Malfoy</em>. Den største nar på hele Hogwarts -”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har jo sagt, at han har forandret sig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men hvordan -”</p><p> </p><p>Irritationen svirpede gennem hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi har ikke tid til at diskutere det nu,” afbrød hun. ”Det er ikke ligefrem relevant for vores mission, er det vel?”</p><p>                                                                      </p><p>Bemærkningen havde en brat virkning på Harry. Det frastødte udtryk forsvandt fra hans ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Du har ret. Vi kan snakke om det senere ...”</p><p> </p><p>Hans blik blev mørkt af alvor, og han satte kurs mod trappen. Idet han passerede hende, trådte hun et skridt frem mod ham. Hendes læber skilte sig tøvende.</p><p> </p><p>”Harry ...”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja?”</p><p> </p><p>”Du behøver ikke at forstå det. Du behøver ikke engang at synes om det. Men lad være med at sige noget til Ron, vil du ikke nok? Det sidste, vi har brug for lige nu, er, at han mister koncentrationen.”</p><p> </p><p>Vennen var tavs et øjeblik. Så nikkede han. Hun sendte ham et taknemmeligt blik. Hvis Ron opdagede, at hun og Draco var sammen, ville det gøre alting endnu mere kompliceret, end det var i forvejen. Det var bedst at vente med at fortælle ham det.</p><p> </p><p>Da Ron trådte ud på gangen få sekunder senere, bemærkede han heldigvis ikke den trykkede stemning. Hun kunne se på Harry, at han måtte lægge bånd på sig selv for ikke at røbe noget om det, han netop var blevet indviet i, men han sagde ikke noget.</p><p> </p><p>Ron så fra den ene til den anden.</p><p> </p><p>”Klar?”</p><p> </p><p>Både hun og Harry nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>De gik i samlet flok ned i køkkenet, hvor Bill, Fleur og Draco ventede for at tage afsked. Bill og Fleur stod midt på køkkengulvet og kiggede på dem med bekymrede miner, mens Draco sad på en stol med blikket vendt mod gulvet. Da han hørte dem komme ned af trappen, rejste han sig øjeblikkeligt.</p><p> </p><p>”Granger.” Han trådte hen imod dem. ”Porten på Malfoy Manor åbner ikke for fremmede, men I kan komme ind gennem en hemmelig passage i hækken. Den befinder sig i nærheden af springvandet. Man trykker på en bestemt rod - så kommer den til syne.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi prøver at se, om vi kan finde den.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg troede, du ville transferere os ind på ejendommen?” Ron var tydeligvis forvirret.</p><p> </p><p>”Det kan jeg ikke. Herregården er beskyttet mod uønskede transferenter på samme måde som Hogwarts er det. Vi bliver nødt til at bevæge os derind til fods.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco fugtede læberne. Han havde tilsyneladende mere at sige.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis I støder på Ollivander ...” begyndte han.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi skal nok prøve at befri ham,” sagde hun stille. ”Men jeg er bange for, at det ikke er vores topprioritet.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron rynkede panden.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor -”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg forklarer det senere, Ron.”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes tonefald måtte have været skarpere, end det havde været hendes hensigt, for Ron lukkede øjeblikkeligt munden og stillede ingen yderligere spørgsmål. Draco sendte de to drenge ved hendes side et mørkt blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Du har bare af at passe på hende, Potter. Også dig, Weasley.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry hævede brynene.</p><p> </p><p>”For det meste er det hende, der passer på os.”</p><p> </p><p>”Vi passer på hinanden,” rettede hun, men kunne ikke lade være med at smile en anelse.</p><p> </p><p>Draco vendte igen blikket mod hende. Hun så, hvordan en storm af følelser rasede inde bag hans øjne. Et kort øjeblik havde hun lyst til at tage hans hånd, ligesom hun havde gjort oppe på værelset, men hun kvalte indskydelsen og foldede i stedet fingrene sammen til en knyttet næve. Tårerne prikkede varmt i hendes øjenkrog, mens hun betragtede ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Farvel, Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>”Farvel, Granger.”</p><p> </p><p>De stirrede på hinanden i nogle lange sekunder. Bevidstheden om, at de skulle skilles, efter at have tilbragt så lang tid sammen, skar sig gennem Hermiones nerver. Men hun skubbede følelsen bort. Hvis først hun begyndte at blive sentimental, ville hun ikke være i stand til at gøre det, der måtte gøres. Hun nikkede kort til Draco uden at sige mere. Han klemte munden sammen til en streg og besvarede hendes nik, hvorefter han så bort.</p><p> </p><p>Hun gik hen til Bill og Fleur.</p><p> </p><p>Fleur omfavnede skiftevis Ron, Harry og Hermione med en voldsomhed, der stod i skarp kontrast til hendes sædvanlige elegance. Hvad Bill angik, trak han dem alle tre ind i sin favn og gav dem det samme bjørnekram, som han havde givet Hermione, da hun ankom.</p><p> </p><p>”Farvel,” sagde Hermione, da Bill havde sluppet dem. ”Vi ses forhåbentligt senere.”</p><p> </p><p>Fleur smilede. Hendes øjne glitrede af tårer.</p><p> </p><p>”Pas nu godt på dig selv, 'Ermione.”</p><p> </p><p>Bill gav sin kone et opmuntrende klem på skulderen, hvorefter han så på den lille gruppe.</p><p> </p><p>”Kom tilbage hertil, hvis I kan.”</p><p> </p><p>”Vi vil gøre forsøget,” sagde Ron. ”Hvis det af én eller anden grund ikke lykkes, og du hører fra Mor, så sig til hende, at Harry og jeg er i god behold. Og at Hermione er i live.”</p><p> </p><p>Bill smilede mat.</p><p> </p><p>”Det skal jeg nok.”</p><p> </p><p>Ordene hang i luften et stykke tid, hvorefter en tyk stilhed syntes at opsluge dem. Lyden af vinden, der tudede i husets sprækker, syntes i nogle sekunder at være altoverdøvende. Harry så rundt.</p><p> </p><p>”Okay. Lad os komme af sted.”</p><p> </p><p>Han begyndte at gå hen mod døren, tæt efterfulgt af Ron. Hermione kastede et sidste blik på Draco, inden hun ligeledes fulgte efter.</p><p> </p><p>Den kolde aftenvind slog imod dem som en mur, da de trådte udenfor. Mørket havde sænket sig over stranden, men lyset inde fra Muslingehytten holdt den værste dunkelhed på afstand. Stearinlysene blussede inde bag ruderne og kastede et blidt skær over den sandede jord. Hermione skuttede sig og længtes allerede tilbage mod det varme køkken. Hun drejede hovedet og så ned mod stranden, hvor bølgerne hvislede gennem natten. Månen spejlede sig skinnende i det mørke vand.</p><p> </p><p>En hånd strejfede hendes. Hun kiggede op og så Ron stå ved sin side.</p><p> </p><p>”Er du sikker på, du er klar til det her? At vende tilbage, mener jeg.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun nikkede og fandt tryllestaven frem, mens hun prøvede at lade være med at tænke på Draco, der befandt sig mindre end ti meter borte. Harry trådte hen ved siden af Ron og tog vennens hånd, så de alle tre var forbundne.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg transfererer os til skoven uden for bygningen,” sagde hun og håbede, at den hylende vind skjulte, hvor meget hendes stemme rystede. ”Så er der mindre risiko for, at nogen opdager os.”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes hjerne stillede skarpt på skoven uden for herregården, hvor hun og Draco havde stået i skjul efter flugten. Hun strammede grebet om tryllestaven og genkaldte sig detaljerne: De tætte graner, silhuetten af bygningen, den mosbegroede skovbund ...</p><p> </p><p>Hun lod tryllestaven svirpe gennem luften. Med det samme mærkede hun den karakteristiske trykken for brystet.</p><p> </p><p>Det sidste hun så, inden mørket lukkede sig om dem, var Draco, der trådte ud gennem døråbningen. Hans ansigt var blegt mod hyttens lysende baggrund. Hun syntes, hun kunne se hans læber bevæge sig, men hun nåede ikke at opfange, hvad end han prøvede på at sige, før Muslingehytten forsvandt, og hun, Ron og Harry blev presset gennem tid og rum.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Uvished</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Granger, vent! Jeg ...”</p><p> </p><p>Aftenvinden piskede mod Dracos ansigt og druknede ordene. På trods af at Granger befandt sig flere meter borte, havde han dog på fornemmelsen, at hun opfattede lyden af hans stemme, for han så hende dreje hovedet. Blæsten fik de tykke krøller til at blafre vildt om ørerne på hende. Han nåede akkurat at opfange forvirringen i hendes øjne, før hun forsvandt ud af syne med et ’plop’ sammen med Potter og Weasley og efterlod intet andet end den mørke strand. Draco blinkede og stirrede på det sted, hun havde stået. Kulden prikkede mod hans hud.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hun var væk.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kun fodsporene i sandet vidnede om de tre personers tidligere tilstedeværelse. Draco så ned i jorden og forbandede sig selv for at have spildt sin chance. Hvis der havde været et oplagt tidspunkt at fortælle Granger, hvad han følte for hende, så var det netop passeret. Han burde ikke have tøvet, sådan, som han havde gjort. Hvis bare han havde fortalt hende det tidligere, oppe på værelset ...</p><p> </p><p>Det var ikke nok for ham bare at sige ’farvel’. Ikke når der var en risiko for, at hun ikke vendte tilbage lige foreløbigt. Eller <em>slet ikke</em> gjorde det.</p><p> </p><p>Nej, han kunne ikke tillade sig at tænke den tanke.</p><p> </p><p>Han mærkede en hånd på sin skulder og drejede hovedet. Bill stod i døråbningen.</p><p> </p><p>”Kom indenfor, Draco. Maden bliver snart kold.”</p><p> </p><p>Selvom Draco mest af alt havde lyst til at ryste hans hånd af sig og storme hen ad stranden, beherskede han sig. Det ville ikke gøre situationen bedre, at han stak af lige nu. Desuden havde han på fornemmelsen, at hans ben ville svigte ham efter de første par meter. Han kiggede på Bill og nikkede stift, hvorefter han vendte sig om og gik indenfor.</p><p> </p><p>Der var en trykket stemning i køkkenet, efter Granger, Potter og Weasley havde forladt det, men i det mindste var der varmt. Fleur sad ved bordet og var i færd med at tørre øjnene oven på afskeden. Bill satte sig ved siden af hende. Aftensmaden stod urørt på bordet og sendte velduftende dampe gennem lokalet. Draco registrerede knap nok lugten. Han satte sig på en stol og så ned i gulvet med et dystert blik. Ud af øjenkrogen opfattede han, hvordan Bill var i gang med at trøste sin kone.</p><p> </p><p>”De skal nok klare sig,” sagde han stille.</p><p> </p><p>”Du har ret. 'Arry er en stor troldmand.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco hævede et øjenbryn.</p><p> </p><p>”Potter? En stor troldmand?”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Oui!</em>” udbrød Fleur. ”Han reddede min søster fra den skrækkelige sø.”</p><p> </p><p>”Under Turneringen i Magisk Trekamp,” forklarede Bill, som bemærkede Dracos forvirring, ”da Fleurs søster, Gabrielle, blev taget af dyndfolket.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco så på kvinden overfor. Så forstod han bedre, hvorfor hun virkede så bekendt. Hun var den kvart-Wilie, som Blaise havde savlet over det fjerde år på Hogwarts, da eleverne fra de andre troldmandsskoler var på besøg. For at være helt ærlig kunne han ikke huske, hvordan hun havde klaret sig i turneringen, men han huskede udmærket, hvordan Potter havde insisteret på at spille helt under den anden prøve og snydt sig til flere point, end han fortjente.</p><p> </p><p>”Potter er omtrent lige så begavet som en blævreorm. Det ville være umuligt for ham at komme ind på herregården på egen hånd. Han bør prise sig lykkelig over, at han har Granger med sig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er jeg også sikker på, at han gør,” sagde Bill. ”Og det samme gør Ron.”</p><p> </p><p>Fleur, der tydeligvis var forarget over Dracos sammenligning, strøg de sidste tårer væk fra kinderne og begyndte at øse mad op på en tallerken med skarpe, misfornøjede bevægelser. Draco vendte atter blikket mod gulvet.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad betyder det, at de værdsætter hende, hvis de ikke kan finde ud af at passe ordentligt på hende?”</p><p> </p><p>”De skal nok sørge for, at hun ikke kommer noget til, ”svarede Bill og tog imod den tallerken, som Fleur rakte ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Ligesom de gjorde i Godric Dalen? For jeg er ret sikker på, at det lykkedes min far at kidnappe hende dengang -”</p><p> </p><p>”'Ermione er en dygtig heks,” påpegede Fleur spidst. ”Hun kan forsvare sig selv.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco knyttede hænderne. Hans øjne fæstnede sig ved en ridse i en af gulvbrædderne. Han vidste udmærket, at Granger var dygtig. Det havde hun bevist flere gange i løbet af deres skoletid. Men ens præstationer i klasselokalet hjalp ofte meget lidt, når man befandt sig ude i det virkelige liv - det havde han oplevet på egen krop.</p><p> </p><p>”Ikke mod en gruppe erfarne Dødsgardister,” mumlede han. ”Ikke mod <em>ham</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Mørkets Herres dødningeansigt tonede frem for hans indre blik, og han gnubbede fraværende sin underarm. Det forekom ham, at huden brændte. Hvad ville Granger gøre, hvis <em>han</em> var der? Potter havde ganske vist stået ansigt til ansigt med Mørkets Herre før, men Draco tvivlede på, at den bebrillede tumpe ville overleve sådan en konfrontation igen. Selv ikke med Granger og Weasley ved sin side.</p><p> </p><p>Han fornemmede, at Bill så på ham. Han havde taget kniven og gaflen i hænderne, men gjorde tilsyneladende ingen mine til at spise. Hans zenmester-attitude provokerede Draco umådeligt.</p><p> </p><p>”Du kan ikke benægte, at det er vanvid, Weasley.” Ordene forlod Dracos mund med en rasende hastighed. ”Selv hvis det lykkes dem at bryde ind, har de ikke en jordisk chance for at komme levende ud derfra.”</p><p> </p><p>”Der er ingen tvivl om, at der er meget på spil,” sagde Bill blot.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg fatter ikke, at Granger gik med til planen. Hendes beslutninger plejer altid at være <em>velovervejede -</em>”</p><p> </p><p>”Draco ...”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er Potters beslutning, det er jeg sikker på. Det er kun ham, der kan finde på noget så idiotisk -”</p><p> </p><p>”Draco, der er ikke noget, du kan gøre.”</p><p> </p><p>”Præcis!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco hævede hovedet med en skarp bevægelse. Han greb om kanten på stolen, så neglene borede sig ind i træet.</p><p> </p><p>”Der er ikke noget, jeg kan gøre for at beskytte hende. Jeg er tvunget til at sidde her og vente, mens Granger kaster sig ud i noget, der mest af alt minder om en fucking selvmordsmission! Og hvis du tror, jeg bare har tænkt mig at acceptere det -”</p><p> </p><p>”Det bliver du nødt til.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det kan du sagtens sige,” hvæsede han. ”Du har ingen som helst anelse om, hvordan det føles!”</p><p> </p><p>Bill lagde bestikket fra sig og betragtede Draco med et roligt blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Jo, jeg har. Jeg ved ikke, om du bemærkede det, men min bror tog også af sted.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco blinkede. Han stirrede ind i Bills arrede ansigt og mærkede, hvordan hans fingre langsomt løsnede sig fra stolen. Angsten for at miste Granger havde et kort øjeblik været så overvældende, at han fuldstændig havde glemt, at manden overfor befandt sig i samme situation som ham selv. Måske endda én, der var værre. Weasley <em>havde</em> trods alt allerede oplevet at miste én af dem, han holdt af ...</p><p> </p><p>Draco følte sig pludselig flov og måtte se bort. Hvis Bill bemærkede hans forlegenhed, lod han sig ikke mærke med det.</p><p> </p><p>”Alle mine familiemedlemmer er involveret i krigen på én eller anden måde,” fortsatte han. ”Så jo, jeg ved, hvordan det føles. Men jeg har efterhånden lært, at man ikke kan lade sig styre af frygten for, at de skal komme noget til. Hvis først man gør det ...”</p><p> </p><p>”... bliver man vanvittig”" afsluttede Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Han kendte det kun alt for godt. Hvor mange nætter havde han ikke ligget vågen i kælderafdelingen og stirret op i loftet, skrækslagen for, at hans forældre var kommet noget til? Han havde haft det, som om han var ved at gå fra forstanden. Lige indtil Granger var blevet spærret inde sammen med ham, og han havde fået noget andet at rette opmærksomheden mod.</p><p> </p><p>”Nemlig.” Bill skubbede en tallerken over til ham. ”Så se, om du ikke kan fokusere på noget andet. Aftensmaden, for eksempel.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco så ned på tallerkenen, der var fyldt med mad. Han lod blikket løbe over kartoflerne og de saftige stykker kød, der for en time siden havde fået hans mave til at rumle af sult, men måtte konstatere, at han umuligt kunne få noget af det ned, selv hvis han havde villet.</p><p> </p><p>Bill og Fleur påbegyndte tavst deres måltid. For at have noget at beskæftige sig med, mens de spiste, gik Draco i gang med at mase kartoflerne til uigenkendelighed. Han kunne ikke undgå at bemærke, at Fleur kun nippede til sin mad. Hun havde tilsyneladende lige så lidt appetit, som han havde. Efter et stykke tid så hun op. Hun betragtede de massakrerede kartofler på hans tallerken med en bekymret mine.</p><p> </p><p>”Du bliver nødt til at spise noget, Dracó.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ikke sulten.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men du har brug for <em>nourriture</em> -”</p><p> </p><p>”Man dør ikke af at springe et enkelt måltid over.” Han måtte beherske sig for ikke at lyde irriteret.</p><p> </p><p>”Det tror jeg, Ron ville være uenig med dig i,” indvendte Bill.</p><p> </p><p>Draco så hen på den rødhårede, der var i færd med at skænke sig portion nummer to.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor tog du egentlig ikke med ham?” Spørgsmålet undslap ham, før han vidste af det. Af en eller anden grund havde tanken ikke strejfet ham før nu. ”Din bror, mener jeg. Du kunne have taget med ham til herregården.”</p><p> </p><p>Bill, der netop var ved at række ud efter sovseskålen, standsede midt i bevægelsen. Han rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er ikke min mission.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men du kunne rent faktisk have <em>gjort</em> noget for at hjælpe dem,” protesterede Draco. ”Du er ikke ligesom ...”</p><p> </p><p>Han tav, ude af stand til at fuldende sætningen. </p><p> </p><p>”Min plads er hos Fleur, ikke hos Ron. Hvis dødsgardisterne på én eller anden måde får opsnuset stedet her, er der nødt til at være nogen til at beskytte -”</p><p> </p><p>”Sagde du ikke lige,” afbrød Draco med et fnys, ”at din kone har deltaget i Turneringen i Magisk Trekamp? I så fald tror jeg godt, hun kan tage vare på sig selv.”</p><p> </p><p>Han vendte hovedet mod Fleur, der var blevet tavs. Hun så undvigende bort og begyndte omhyggeligt at glatte folderne i sin kjole.</p><p> </p><p>”Du kunne have taget med din bror og sikret dig, at der ikke skete ham noget,” vedholdt Draco, da hverken hun eller Bill sagde noget. ”Men i stedet valgte du at blive her. Det overrasker mig faktisk, Weasley. Jeg troede, at din familie betød mere for dig end ...”</p><p> </p><p>Han holdt inde.</p><p> </p><p>Hans blik havde fundet tilbage til Fleur. Der var noget specielt ved måden, hun sad på. Måden, hvorpå hun lod fingrene glide over maven. Han spærrede øjnene op, da erkendelsen ramte ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Du er gravid.”</p><p> </p><p>Fleur nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi opdagede det for en måned siden,” sagde hun stille.</p><p> </p><p>Hun lagde hånden på maven, hvor en lille runding akkurat kunne anes. Den sædvanlige sølvglød, der hvilede over hendes ansigt, virkede i nogle sekunder til at skinne endnu kraftigere. Bill lænede sig ind mod sin kone og lagde en arm omkring hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Som du nok kan forstå, kan jeg ikke efterlade Fleur under sådanne omstændigheder.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco så fra den ene til den anden.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor har I ikke sagt noget?”</p><p> </p><p>”Vi ville have fortalt det tidligere, <em>crois-moi</em>,” svarede Fleur. ”Men I havde så meget andet at tænke på.”</p><p> </p><p>Bill nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi var bange for, at det ville distrahere jer. Desuden syntes vi, at Mor skulle være den første til at få det at vide. Jeg sendte hende en ugle for en uges tid siden, men hun har ikke svaret endnu, så vi er i tvivl om, hvorvidt beskeden er nået frem.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco stirrede på den lille bule på Fleurs mave. <em>Et barn</em>. En baby, der ville blive født midt under en krig, som ingen vidste, om Potter ville vinde. Han kvalte den kolde fornemmelse af gru, der sivede gennem hans indre, og vendte atter opmærksomheden mod parret på den anden side af bordet.</p><p> </p><p>”Nå men ... tillykke,"”fik han frem.</p><p> </p><p>Han anede ikke, om han burde sige mere end det. Den simple lykønskning virkede dog til at være nok for både Bill og Fleur, for de smilede begge. Den rødhårede nikkede til ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Tak.”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Merci</em>,” sagde Fleur. ”Vi glæder os meget.”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes øjne strålede, og det forekom Draco, at hun så anderledes ud, end hun plejede. Det gik op for ham, at det her var første gang hun smilede oprigtigt til ham.</p><p> </p><p>Bill kyssede sin kone på kinden.</p><p> </p><p>”Det gør vi helt bestemt.”</p><p> </p><p>Han rejste sig og begyndte at tage af bordet. Fleur sendte ham et kærligt blik.</p><p> </p><p>Den utilslørede ømhed mellem ægteparret fik Draco til at tænke på Granger<em>.</em> Savnet efter hende sved inde bag hans ribben. Det føltes allerede som evigheder, siden hun var taget af sted. Var hun, Weasley og Potter nået ind på herregården nu? Havde de fundet den hemmelige indgang, han havde beskrevet? Ud over hans eget ophold i kælderen var passagen i hækken nok den mest velbevarede hemmelighed på Malfoy Manor.</p><p> </p><p>Bill satte tallerknerne fra sig i vasken. Fleur fandt sin tryllestav frem og prikkede let til opvaskebørsten, som straks sprang op og begyndte at skrubbe det beskidte porcelæn med en iver, der fik sæbeboblerne til at flyve gennem luften.</p><p> </p><p>”Ved I, hvem Griphook er?” spurgte Draco, mest af for at holde den gnavende uvished på afstand.</p><p> </p><p>”En nisse,” svarede Fleur.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja tak, så meget har jeg fået fat i.”</p><p> </p><p>”Han er én af de nisser, der arbejder i Gringotts,” uddybede Bill. ”Jeg har været kollegaer med ham i mange år, men jeg kan ikke huske, at jeg nogensinde har snakket med ham personligt. Nisser plejer at undgå kontakt med troldmænd, medmindre det er strengt nødvendigt. De er ikke ligefrem de mest venlige skabninger ...”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nej, det var der vist ingen tvivl om.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Draco huskede tydeligt sit første besøg i troldmandsbanken som elleveårig. Rækker af knortede ansigter havde stirret ondskabsfuldt på ham, da han var trådt ind i den store marmorsal. Synet havde fået ham til at gyse og holde sig tæt til sin far, der nonchalant var marcheret op til skranken.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rystede fornemmelsen fra fortiden af sig og så atter på Bill.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad i alverden skal de bruge en Gringotts-nisse til?”</p><p> </p><p>Den anden trak på skuldrene.</p><p> </p><p>”Mit bedste bud er, at de har brug for hans ekspertise til et eller andet. Nisser ved meget om magi. Sommetider mere end troldmænd.”</p><p>                                                      </p><p>Draco udstødte en tør latter.</p><p> </p><p>”Mere end troldmænd? Det tvivler jeg på.”</p><p> </p><p>Samtalen blev imidlertid afbrudt af en højlydt banken mod døren. Fleur indstillede opvaske-ritualet og så hen mod entréen med et forvirret blik.</p><p> </p><p>Dracos første tanke var, at de var blevet opdaget. Han nåede akkurat at mærke et kort stik af frygt i maven, før hans fornuft satte ind. Han rullede med øjnene af sig selv. Hvis Dødsgardisterne fandt frem til Muslingehytten, ville de nok ikke meddele deres ankomst med en høflig banken på døren.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi må hellere se, hvem det er,” sagde Bill, da slagene vedblev.</p><p> </p><p>Han satte kurs mod entréen, men Fleur var hurtigere. I tre yndefulde skridt var hun henne ved døren og lagde hånden på det slidte håndtag. Hun holdt tryllestaven parat og lod forsigtigt døren glide op. Hendes blik faldt på noget, Draco ikke kunne se.</p><p> </p><p>”Vivian!” udbrød hun og sænkede med det samme tryllestaven. ”<em>Bonsoir</em>. Kom indenfor.”</p><p> </p><p>En krumbøjet skikkelse kom til syne i døråbningen. Draco genkendte med det samme personen som Mrs. Stewart - den gamle dame han og Granger havde mødt på stranden forleden. Hun var iført en lysebrun jakke og et langt, ternet halstørklæde, der var viklet flere gange rundt om hendes hals. Også i dag var hendes hår sat op i en knold. Enkelte grå totter var blevet revet løs af blæsten og hang ned langs hendes ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Tak, min kære.”</p><p> </p><p>Den ældre kvinde trådte ind i entréen. Fleur omfavnede hende med øjne, der lyste af bekymring.</p><p> </p><p>”Åh, men du er jo iskold. Nu skal jeg lave dig en kop te.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det ville da være dejligt.”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Stewart tog jakken af og hængte den på knagen til højre for sig. Vinden, der nu havde fået fri adgang til køkkenet, strøg tudende gennem lokalet og fik Draco til at skutte sig. Bill trådte hen til døren og lukkede den, så luftstrømmen ophørte. Han sendte den nyankomne et smil.</p><p> </p><p>”Godaften, Mrs. Stewart. Det er noget af en overraskelse at se dig på denne tid af døgnet.”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Stewart rettede på sine briller og missede mod lyset i entréen. Hun trak halstørklædet af og anbragte det på knagen ved siden af jakken.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er bange for, at det ikke kunne vente, William.”</p><p> </p><p>Bills ansigt blev alvorligt.</p><p> </p><p>”Dårlige nyheder?”</p><p> </p><p>”I hvert fald ikke gode.”</p><p> </p><p>Bill gik hen til bordet og trak en stol frem. Han gjorde tegn til, at hun skulle sætte sig. Mrs. Stewart trippede hen over køkkengulvet og lod sig synke ned på træsædet. Bill satte sig overfor og så opmærksomt på hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg lovede at underrette jer, hvis jeg hørte eller så noget usædvanligt - åh, tak skal du have” - hun smilede, da Fleur rakte hende en dampende kop te – ”Og her til aften er jeg kommet i besiddelse af nogle foruroligende informationer. Ser du, jeg var hjemme ved min veninde Martha, og hun nævnte, at hun forleden så to mænd ...”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ret sikker på, at det ikke er et særligt usædvanligt fænomen,” indskød Draco sarkastisk.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Stewarts blik gled hen på ham. Hun ignorerede bemærkningen og fortsatte:</p><p> </p><p>”... Hun så to mænd, <em>iført kapper</em>, luske rundt i udkanten af byen.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco glemte alt om spydige kommentarer og spændte ufrivilligt i kroppen. Troldmænd, der åbenlyst vandrede omkring i Muggler-områder, var aldrig et godt tegn. Fleur tilbød ham en kop te. Han tog imod den med en mekanisk bevægelse og gav sig til at lytte til den gamles beretning - denne gang uden at afbryde.</p><p> </p><p>”... huskede dem tydeligt på grund af deres bizarre påklædning og opførsel. De forhørte sig tilsyneladende blandt de lokale.”</p><p> </p><p>”Forhørte sig om hvad?” spurgte Bill.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Stewart pustede på sin te og betragtede ham hen over kanten på koppen.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja, det ville Martha også gerne vide. Hun har altid været den nysgerrige type, forstår du, så hun opsøgte de folk, som mændene havde talt med, for at høre, hvad samtalerne gik ud på. Og vil I tænke jer: De anede ikke, hvad hun snakkede om. De påstod, at de aldrig havde mødt to mænd som dem, hun beskrev. Martha mente, at hendes naboer var pinligt berørt over at blive set i selskab med sådan nogle kappeklædte særlinge, og derfor benægtede al kendskab til dem. Men jeg tror nu, at der er en anden forklaring ...”</p><p> </p><p>”Hukommelsesmodificering,” mumlede Bill.</p><p> </p><p>”Præcis.” Den gamle dame satte tekoppen fra sig. ”William ... Har jeg ret, når jeg antager, at det her har noget at gøre med Harry Potter?”</p><p> </p><p>Bill og Fleur udvekslede blikke, hvorefter den rødhårede nikkede. Draco havde lyst til at himle med øjnene. <em>Potter, Potter, Potter.</em> Det lod til, at folk var ude af stand til at tale om andet end den idiot for tiden.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Stewarts grå bryn hævede sig en anelse.</p><p> </p><p>”Har han været her på stedet?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja,” bekræftede Bill. ”Han har opholdt sig her i lidt over en uge, men tog af sted her til aften. De mænd, Martha så, har sandsynligvis fulgt hans spor hertil.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg tænkte det nok. Lige siden jeg så den pige ... hvad var det nu, hun hed ...?”</p><p> </p><p>Den gamle dame så hen på Fleur efter et svar, men Draco kom hende i forkøbet:</p><p> </p><p>”Granger.” Navnet pressede sig ud gennem hans mund, nærmest mod hans vilje. ”Hermione Granger. Hun er Potters veninde.”</p><p> </p><p>Ordene sugede al lyd til sig og efterlod en mærkelig stilhed i køkkenet. Det gik op for ham, at alles blikke pludselig var rettet imod ham. Han fik en uudholdelig fornemmelse af at have blottet sig og så undvigende bort. Det sidste, han havde brug for lige nu, var, at en gruppe fremmede mennesker begyndte at bore i hans forhold til Granger.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Stewart lod fingrene tromme mod tekoppen, så hendes forgyldte ringe klirrede mod porcelænet.</p><p> </p><p>”Hermione, ja, det er rigtigt.” Hendes stemme drev tavsheden på flugt. ”Jeg mente nok, at hun havde en eller anden relation til Harry Potter. Kan det passe, at jeg engang er stødt på hendes navn i Profettidende? Det er efterhånden ved at være nogle år siden ...”</p><p> </p><p>Bemærkningen løsnede en smule op for den trykkede stemning.</p><p> </p><p>”Rita Rivejern skrev nogle artikler om Harry på et tidspunkt,” sagde Bill. ”Så vidt jeg ved, brugte hun en del spalteplads på at gisne om hans kærlighedsliv. Hun nævnte vist også Hermione i den forbindelse. Mor snakkede meget om det -”</p><p> </p><p>”Det rædselsfulde kvindemenneske!”</p><p> </p><p>Alle så hen på Fleur, hvis kinder var blevet lyserøde af indignation. Hun opfattede sin mands blik og rødmede pludselig endnu kraftigere:</p><p> </p><p>”Den ækle rivejerns-dame, <em>mon chéri </em>- jeg mente selvfølgelig ikke ...”</p><p> </p><p>Bill nikkede og sendte hende et beroligende smil. Efter at have forsikret sig om, at der ikke forelå nogen misforståelser, fortsatte Fleur:</p><p> </p><p>”Den kvinde er en - en <em>grib</em>! Hun skrev alle mulige løgne om Roger Davies og <em>moi</em>. For slet ikke at tale om de ting, hun påstod om Madame Maxime ...”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja, jeg har nu altid sagt, at man ikke skal stole på alt, hvad man læser i avisen,” indskød Mrs. Stewart. ”Indtil for omkring et år siden fastholdt Profettidende stædigt, at I-Ved-Hvem ikke var vendt tilbage, og vi ved jo alle sammen, hvordan den sag endte.”</p><p> </p><p>”Fudge nægtede at indse, hvad der var ved at ske,” sagde Bill. ”Situationen i dag ville måske have været meget anderledes, hvis han havde lyttet til Dumbledore.”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Stewart fnøs ned i sin tekop.</p><p> </p><p>”Enhver med bare en lille smule hjerne kunne se, at Dumbledore talte sandt. Selv Mugglerne kunne mærke, at der var noget galt. Det kan de for resten stadig. Det hjælper ikke ligefrem, at pressen er begyndt at rapportere om sære hændelser rundt omkring i landet: Personer, der på mystisk vis forsvinder; landsbyer, der hærges af ukendte gerningsmænd ...” Hun slog ud med armene. ”Folk bliver mere og mere paranoide. Med god grund.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun holdt inde og tog endnu en slurk af sin te. I baggrunden hørtes den skrubbende lyd af opvaskebørsten, der atter var gået i krig med de snavsede tallerkener. Fleur så fra Mrs. Stewart til sin mand med et ængsteligt blik. Bill opfattede tilsyneladende signalet og rømmede sig lavt.</p><p> </p><p>”Vivian, hvis der er Dødsgardister eller Snappere på færde her i området, bliver vi nødt til at være forsigtige ...”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Stewart rynkede panden.</p><p> </p><p>”I er i sikkerhed her. Nu er jeg ganske vist ikke selv magiker, men jeg ved da, hvordan en Fidelius-besværgelse fungerer -”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg taler ikke kun om Fleur og mig, jeg taler også om dig. Du løber så tit ærinder for os. Hvis Dødsgardisterne tror, at Harry opholder sig her i området, og de får mistanke om, at du kender til skjulestedet...”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Stewart satte koppen ned med en langsom, men bestemt bevægelse.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ikke bange for dem.”</p><p> </p><p>Udtrykket i hendes øjne efterlod ingen tvivl om, at hun mente det, og Draco kunne ikke lade være med at beundre hendes mod.</p><p> </p><p>”Det tvivler vi ikke på,” sagde Bill. ”Men måske ville det alligevel være bedst, hvis vi undlod at se så meget til hinanden i det næste stykke tid.”</p><p> </p><p>Fleur lagde en hånd på den ældre kvindes arm.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi ved, at du er <em>vaillant</em>, Vivian. Men hvis der skete dig noget ...”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Stewart gjorde en affejende bevægelse med hånden.</p><p> </p><p>”Bah! Det er risikoen værd. I to er den eneste underholdning, jeg har i mit liv, ud over Martha og hendes rollator. At berøve mig jeres selskab ville være det samme som at sende mig på alderdomshjem. Desuden ...” - hun lod sig synke sammen på stolen, så hun svandt ind til to-tredjedele af sin normale størrelse - ”så er jeg jo bare en gammel dame. Jeg vækker ingen opsigt.”</p><p> </p><p>Bill og Fleur så på hinanden, tydeligvis stadig urolige, men de sagde ikke mere. Det lod til, at sagen var afgjort. Draco betragtede den gamles skrøbelige skikkelse og tænkte, at hun måske havde ret. Gamle, affældige koner var ikke ligefrem dem, der tiltrak sig mest opmærksomhed.</p><p> </p><p>”Men Harry Potter er lige taget af sted, siger I?”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Stewart var tilsyneladende indstillet på at vende tilbage til et tidligere punkt i samtalen. Draco stirrede irritabelt ned i tekoppen ved lyden af Potters navn.</p><p> </p><p>”Sikke en skam. Jeg ville ellers gerne have mødt ham. Jeg har hørt, at han skulle være sådan en nydelig ung mand.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja, han er fantastisk,” mumlede Draco. ”Alle hyld Sankt Potter -”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Stewart skævede til ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Noget siger mig, at du ikke er særlig objektiv, hvad det emne angår.”</p><p> </p><p>”Draco og Harry er ikke ligefrem de bedste venner,” forklarede Bill.</p><p> </p><p>”Aha. I er måske rivaler?”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej,” udbrød Draco og indså med det samme, at svaret havde forladt hans læber for hurtigt til, at det lød overbevisende. ”Jeg bryder mig bare ikke om at se ham sole sig i en berømmelse, han ikke har fortjent.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er sikker på, at Harry gerne ville være fri for den opmærksomhed, hvis han kunne,” sagde Bill.</p><p> </p><p>”Du kender ham ikke, som jeg gør, Weasley.” Draco mærkede det årelange had til Potter syde gennem sit bryst. ”Det kan godt være, at han er beskeden på overfladen, men i virkeligheden <em>nyder</em> han, at alle kaster sig for hans fødder. Og det lader til, at det kun er folk fra Slytherin, der kan gennemskue ham -”</p><p> </p><p>”Du er fra Slytherin?” spurgte Mrs. Stewart, som om det var det eneste, hun havde opfattet af hans talestrøm. ”Ja, det forklarer jo en del. Slytherin og Gryffindor er sjældent en god kombination.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hmph.” Fleur pressede læberne sammen. ”Hvis I spørger <em>moi</em> er idéen om kollegier forældet - <em>dépassé</em>! Vi brugte aldrig den slags på Beauxbatons.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er tilbøjelig til at give Fleur ret,” indrømmede Bill. ”Jeg har aldrig brudt mig om sorteringen. Sommetider kan jeg ikke lade være med at tænke, at vi lader gamle konflikter gå i arv ved at opdele eleverne i kollegier allerede på deres første skoledag.”</p><p> </p><p>”Personligt har jeg ikke noget imod det,” sagde Draco. ”Jeg er yderst taknemmelig for, at jeg slap for at opholde mig sammen med Potter mere end højst nødvendigt i de år, vi gik på Hogwarts ...”</p><p> </p><p>”Ved nærmere eftertanke burde jeg måske være glad for, at han tog af sted, inden jeg ankom,” sagde Mrs. Stewart. ”Jeg tror ikke, jeg har lyst til at opleve jer to i det samme lokale.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun lod indholdet af sin kop hvirvle rundt langs porcelænskanten og betragtede den snurrende strøm. Så hævede hun hovedet, som om hun pludselig var kommet i tanke om noget.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad med pigen? Hermione?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco klemte en anelse hårdere om tekoppen.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad med hende?” spurgte han vagtsomt.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Stewart så sig omkring.</p><p> </p><p>”Hun er her ikke, så vidt jeg kan se. Tog hun også af sted?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja.” Draco kunne næsten smage ordets bitterhed på tungen. ”Hun tog med ham for at hjælpe.”</p><p> </p><p>Den gamle dame udstødte et suk.</p><p> </p><p>”Tro det eller ej, så ærgrer det mig næsten endnu mere. Vi to havde så meget at tale om. I ville blive forbløffet over, hvor dejligt det kan være at snakke med én, der kender til både magiens og Mugglernes verden.”</p><p> </p><p>Bill smilede mat ved lyden af hendes ord.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi savner hende også,” sagde han.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Oui.</em>” Fleurs øjne blev atter blanke. Hun trak en serviet ud af servietholderen og begyndte at duppe sig i øjenkrogen. ”Vi beder til, at hun snart vender tilbage - at de alle tre snart vender tilbage ...”</p><p> </p><p>Hun udstødte et lille hulk. Samtalen forstummede, og lyden af vinden, der peb i husets sprækker, virkede pludselig øredøvende. Draco stirrede stift frem for sig. Endnu engang slog det ham, at det havde været tåbeligt at lade Granger tage af sted. Han knugede krampagtigt om koppen med den lunkne te, indtil hans fingerspidser var blodløse. Et sted til venstre for sig hørte han Fleur snøfte.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Stewart, der tydeligvis fornemmede, at samtalen havde bevæget sig i en uheldig retning, rettede blikket mod de mørke ruder.</p><p> </p><p>”Nå.” Hun rettede sig op, så meget som den krumme ryg tillod hende. ”Det er ved at blive sent, og jeg har fået sagt det, jeg kom for at sige. Så måske burde jeg begive mig hjemad.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hjemad?” udbrød Fleur vantro. Hun sænkede den tåreplettede serviet med en brat bevægelse. ”Ikke tale om. Du overnatter her.”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Stewart rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg vil så nødig være til ulejlighed.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er ingen ulejlighed!” fastholdt Fleur. ”<em>Naturellement</em> skal du ikke gå alene hjem efter det, du har fortalt Bill og <em>moi</em>. Tænk, hvis du kom noget til!”</p><p> </p><p>”Både Fleur og jeg vil have det bedst med, at du bliver her natten over,” istemte Bill. ”Vi har masser af tomme værelser ovenpå, nu hvor Harry, Ron og Hermione er taget af sted.”</p><p> </p><p>Den ældre dame så frem og tilbage mellem dem i nogle sekunder.</p><p> </p><p>”Lad gå da,” sagde hun. Et besejret smil bredte sig på hendes rynkede ansigt. ”I så fald kan jeg vel godt tillade mig at tage en ekstra kop te?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det kan du tro. Nu skal jeg skænke op til dig. Vil du række mig din kop?”</p><p> </p><p>Han rakte ud efter tekanden.</p><p> </p><p>Draco, der ikke havde nogen ambition om at være en del af teselskabets anden runde, skubbede sin kop fra sig og rejste sig. Han havde brug for at være alene - ikke at småsludre med gamle damer.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg går i seng.”</p><p> </p><p>”Allerede?” Fleur så forvirret på ham. ”Men klokken er jo kun ni -”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ligeglad. Jeg bliver idiot af at sidde hernede og glo.”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Stewart, hvis briller duggede af dampen fra den nyskænkede te, iagttog ham med et eftertænksomt blik. Bill, der netop var færdig med at hælde op til sig selv, satte tekanden fra sig med et lavmælt ’bump’.</p><p> </p><p>”Sommetider er det bedre at opholde sig sammen med andre end at være overladt til sine egne tanker.”</p><p> </p><p>”Tak for tippet,” sagde Draco - en anelse mere bittert, end han havde tilsigtet - ”men jeg tror, jeg tager chancen.”</p><p> </p><p>Han kunne se, at både Bill og Fleur skulle til at komme med flere indvendinger, så han skyndte sig bort, inden de kunne nå at sige mere. Han kunne ikke klare deres medynk lige nu. Med hurtige skridt bevægede han sig mod trappen og begyndte at bestige de stejle trin. Bag sig hørte han Mrs. Stewarts stemme fylde køkkenet:</p><p> </p><p>”Et ungt menneske, der prioriterer sin nattesøvn ... Se, dét er et sjældent syn!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Griphook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione gispede efter vejret. Den rationelle del af hendes hjerne vidste udmærket, at det ikke nyttede noget at snappe efter luft, men eftersom hun i dette øjeblik havde det, som om hun blev klemt gennem en meget smal, mørk tragt, tog instinkterne over. Hun havde aldrig brudt sig om at spektraltransferere. Ganske vist foretrak hun metoden frem for transportformer som flyvning og susepulver, men hver eneste gang, hun svingede tryllestaven, og det indsnævrende mørke lukkede sig om hende, kunne hun ikke lade være med at tænke, at en kost alligevel ville være at foretrække.</p><p> </p><p>I nogle sekunder kunne hun hverken se eller høre. Så lettede presset mod hendes kranium, og hun mærkede atter fast grund under fødderne. Den trykkende fornemmelse mod hendes bryst ophørte, og velsignede bølger af ilt fyldte atter hendes lunger. Omgivelserne begyndte at tone frem for hendes blik.</p><p> </p><p>Hun befandt sig i skoven uden for familiens Malfoys herregård. Harry og Ron stod ved siden af hende. De svajede på stedet, desorienterede ovenpå den bratte ankomst. Træerne omkransede dem som sorte tremmer. Ud gennem stammerne kunne Hermione skimte herregården, der tårnede sig op mod den stjernedækkede aftenhimmel. Ron slap hendes hånd og trådte fremad. Hans blik var ligeledes rettet mod bygningen.</p><p> </p><p>”Så Griphook er derinde?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Ifølge mit syn, ja.”</p><p> </p><p>”Dødsgardisterne har sandsynligvis spærret ham inde i en celle,” sagde Hermione. ”Jeg ved, hvor fangekælderen ligger, og hvordan vi kommer derind. Det sværeste bliver at komme ud igen uden at blive opdaget.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det klarer vi nok,” sagde Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Han skubbede brillerne højere op på næsen og begyndte at marchere i retning af herregården. Ron, der registrerede hans beslutsomhed, skyndte sig at blokere vejen for ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Hey! Vent lige. Hvad gør vi, hvis Du-Ved-Hvem er derinde?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er han ikke. Hvis han var, ville jeg kunne mærke det. Han må have forladt stedet, da han var færdig med at torturere Griphook.”</p><p> </p><p>”Og det er du helt sikker på?” spurgte Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja.” Harrys fingre gled hen over arret i panden. ”Jeg ved efterhånden, hvordan det føles, når han er i nærheden.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun betragtede vennen med et nervøst blik. Endnu engang fortalte hun sig selv, at hun blev nødt til at stole på ham. Det kunne godt være, at hun tvivlede på deres plan, men de havde taget en beslutning i fællesskab, og den blev de nødt til at følge. Selv hvis Harry tog fejl, havde de ikke andet valg end at begive sig ind på herregården, hvis de skulle have nogen som helst chance for at komme videre med deres mission.</p><p> </p><p>”Okay,” sagde hun. ”Så lad os se, om vi kan finde den hemmelige indgang, Draco talte om.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nikkede og fandt usynlighedskappen frem. Ron og Hermione trådte hen til ham, og han kastede stofstykket over dem, så de alle tre var skjult fra nysgerrige øjne. De begyndte at gå og nåede hurtigt udkanten af den tætte skov. Hermione iagttog den tykke mur af taks, der omkransede bygningen. Hun pegede mod venstre.</p><p> </p><p>”Springvandet er den vej.”</p><p> </p><p>De krydsede den øde sti og sneg sig af sted langs hækken. Deres skridt knasede i grusset, men derudover frembragte de ikke så meget som en lyd. Det forbløffede Hermione, hvor gode de efterhånden var blevet til at bevæge sig under usynlighedskappen. Deres første år på Hogwarts havde de trådt hinanden over tæerne konstant. En enkelt gang var hun endda kommet til at give Harry en albue i ansigtet. Men nu listede de sig fremad uden besvær, på trods af at de havde endnu mindre plads under kappen, end de havde haft som små.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor fortalte han os det overhovedet?”</p><p> </p><p>Det gibbede i Hermione, da Rons stemme lød få centimeter fra hendes øre. Hun indså med det samme, at han talte om Draco.</p><p> </p><p>”Kan det ikke være lige meget?” spurgte hun.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej. Jeg vil gerne vide, hvorfor vi lige pludselig stoler på <em>Malfoy</em> af alle personer. Hvad hvis han løj? Måske har han lavet en eller anden aftale med Dødsgardisterne. Han giver dem os til gengæld for -”</p><p> </p><p>”Shh!” afbrød Harry. ”Hør.”</p><p> </p><p>De stoppede alle tre op. Den umiskendelige lyd af rindende vand nåede Hermiones ører. Hun glemte med det samme alt om Rons spørgsmål.</p><p> </p><p>”Det må være lige her i nærheden,” hviskede hun.</p><p> </p><p>Hun satte sig på hug og undersøgte famlende forgreningerne ved hækkens fod. Efter nogen tids søgen ramte hendes håndflade en usædvanlig knortet rod, og nogle grene i hækken dirrede svagt. Hun gentog bevægelsen. Bladene på hækkene begyndte igen at rasle, og efter få øjeblikke gled grenene til side. Et hul, der lige akkurat var bredt nok til, at en fuldvoksen heks eller troldmand kunne kravle gennem det, kom til syne.</p><p> </p><p>Hun smilede tilfreds.</p><p> </p><p>”Det lader til, at Draco talte sandt. Kom med.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun bøjede sig, så usynlighedskappen gled af hende, og begyndte at kravle. Et par krogede grene skrabede mod hendes ansigt på færden gennem hækken. Hun skubbede dem møjsommeligt bort og hørte Ron ømme sig, da én af dem svirpede bagud og ramte ham. Hviskende frembragte hun en undskyldning og fortsatte fremad. Da hun atter kom på benene, befandt hun sig i haven. Hun så op og lod blikket glide over det store græsareal.</p><p> </p><p>Det var et imponerende syn - det måtte hun indrømme. Plænen var prydet med kunstfærdigt trimmede buske i flere forskellige former. Stier snoede sig ind og ud mellem et væld af blomsterbede og forvandt bag små klynger af træer. Midt i det hele stod den marmorfontæne, Draco havde talt om, og klukkede dæmpet. Selvom foråret knap var begyndt, kunne hun alligevel forestille sig den skønhed, stedet måtte besidde, når træerne og blomsterne stod i fuldt flor.</p><p> </p><p>Ron kom til syne bag hende. En albinopåfugl spankulerede forbi ham, tilsyneladende ligeglad med hans pludselige opdukken. Harry, der nu også var nået gennem hækken, børstede et par blade af sin trøje. Han så tilbage på det hul, han netop var kravlet igennem.</p><p> </p><p>”Tror I, vi kan komme samme vej ud igen?”</p><p> </p><p>Som ville den besvare hans spørgsmål, begyndte hækken straks at ryste. De grene, der før var veget bort for at give dem adgang til haven, flettede sig ind i hinanden med en raslende lyd. Hermione bukkede sig og lod sin tryllestav slå mod de knortede rødder, men intet skete. Passagen var lukket.</p><p> </p><p>Ron trak på skulderen.</p><p> </p><p>”Åbenbart ikke.”</p><p> </p><p>I nogle sekunder var Harrys ansigt formørket. Så rettede han blikket mod herregården.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan kommer vi ind?”</p><p> </p><p>”Vi kan snige os ind gennem én af havedørene.” Hun prøvede at komme i tanke om, hvilken vej hun og Draco præcis var gået. ”Følg efter mig.”</p><p> </p><p>De kravlede endnu engang i skjul under usynlighedskappen. Med Hermione i spidsen krydsede de græsplænen og listede sig af sted langs husmuren, indtil de nåede den samme glasdør, som hun og Draco havde sneget sig ud for lidt over to uger siden. Hun pegede på nøglehullet og mumlede et dæmpet ’Alohomora’, hvorefter låsen gik op. Et øjeblik senere befandt de sig på biblioteket.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione så sig omkring i det mørke lokale. Ligesom sidst hun havde været her, ramtes hun af en brændende lyst til at rive bøgerne ned fra hylderne og bladre i dem, men eftersom de ikke havde nogen tid at spilde, løsrev hun hurtigt blikket fra reolerne og så hen mod den dør, hun vidste, førte ud til gangen.</p><p> </p><p>”Fangekælderen ligger ikke så langt herfra,” sagde hun.</p><p> </p><p>”O.K.” Harry lukkede havedøren bag dem. ”Så lad os håbe, at her ikke er proppet med Dødsgardister.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er det ikke,” svarede hun og tænkte igen tilbage på samtalen mellem Draco og hans mor. ”De fleste Dødsgardister har forladt stedet for at jage dig og Ron. Kun nogle enkelte af dem blev tilbage. Men vi bliver stadigvæk nødt til at være forsigtige.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun kunne mærke Ron nikke.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er vi altid.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun skulle lige til at påpege, at han og Harrys sidste indbrudsforsøg var endt i drage-rodeo, men ombestemte sig så og trak sine to venner med sig hen til døren få meter fremme. De stod et stykke tid og lyttede. Da der ikke hørtes nogen lyde ude fra gangen, trykkede Harry det tunge håndtag ned og lod døren glide op. De holdt alle tre tryllestavene parat, idet de trådte ud på de matte stenfliser.</p><p> </p><p>Gangen var mennesketom. Et par fakler brændte lystigt i deres holdere og kastede et dæmpet skær på de grønne gobeliner, der dækkede væggene. For enden ad gangen kunne Hermione se døren, der ledte ind til den store sal.</p><p> </p><p>”Denne vej.”</p><p> </p><p>De løb af sted, opsatte på at forlade den dunkle gang så hurtigt som muligt. Hver gang de passerede et af de mørke mellemrum, som ilden ikke formåede at oplyse, satte de tempoet op. Da de nåede døren, standsede de endnu engang. Heller ikke denne gang kunne Hermione høre så meget som en lyd inde fra det tilstødende lokale. Harry lagde spørgende en hånd på dørhåndtaget. Hun og Ron nikkede. Han åbnede døren, og de trådte ind i salen.</p><p> </p><p>På trods af at de befandt sig under usynlighedskappen, følte Hermione sig blottet ved at opholde sig i så åbent et rum, som salen udgjorde. Der var døre overalt, og hun havde på fornemmelsen, at hobevis af Dødsgardister kunne komme strømmende ud af dem hvert øjeblik, det skulle være. Hun nikkede mod trappen, der ledte ned til kælderen.</p><p> </p><p>”Der var dér, Draco og jeg kom ud,” hviskede hun.</p><p> </p><p>”Fint.” Ron gjorde mine til at bevæge sig fremad. ”Så lad os -”</p><p> </p><p>Men før han kunne nå at tage så meget som et skridt, havde Harry grebet ham i ærmet. Ron snublede, men genvandt hurtigt balancen og stod derefter bomstille. Hun vidste, at han kunne høre, hvad hun nu også selv opfattede nu: Den slæbende lyd af fodtrin.</p><p> </p><p>Rabastan Lestrange kom til syne for enden af kældertrappen. Selv på afstand kunne hun tydeligt genkende hans spinkle, sortklædte skikkelse. Hun priste sig lykkelig for, at Harry havde reageret i tide. Det kunne godt være, at deres lille gruppe ikke kunne ses med det blotte øje, men Rabastan havde stadig høresansen til rådighed. Lyden af hviskende stemmer og tre sæt fødder mod salens trægulv ville næppe gå ham forbi.</p><p> </p><p>Dødsgardisten så sig omkring i salen. Hans blik strejfede kortvarigt det sted, hvor de stod, men han syntes ikke at bemærke noget. Han krydsede gulvet og forsvandt ind ad én af de mange døre i venstre side af lokalet. De åndede alle tre lettet op under kappen.</p><p> </p><p>”Det var tæt på,” mumlede Ron. ”Beklager, at jeg var så klodset.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det gør ikke noget,” sagde Harry. ”Lad os se at komme ned i kælderen.”</p><p> </p><p>De sneg sig gennem salen og begav sig ned ad kældertrappen. En jordslået lugt fyldte Hermiones næsebor i takt med, at de bevægede sig nedad, og lyset forsvandt omkring dem. Snart stod de i gangen med det lave loft. Den forekom hende længere og smallere, end den havde været, sidst hun havde befundet sig der.</p><p> </p><p>Harry fjernede kappen, så de atter blev synlige. Ron lod blikket løbe over de mange døre på begge sider af korridoren.</p><p> </p><p>”Tjah ... ” Han trak på skuldrene. ”Der er vel ikke så meget andet at gøre end at begynde at lede.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione og Harry nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>De begyndte alle tre at gå fra dør til dør og kalde på Griphook med hviskende stemmer. Hermione kastede med jævne mellemrum et blik hen på trappen, hvor hun hvert sekund frygtede, at en Dødsgardist ville dukke op. De første to celler, hun passerede, var tomme, men ved den tredje stoppede hun op. Inde bag det tremmebesatte vindue syntes hun, at hun kunne ane omridset af en sammenkrummet skikkelse.</p><p> </p><p>”Griphook?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun fik intet svar. Skikkelsen lå fuldkommen stille.</p><p> </p><p>Hun førte sin tryllestav op til tremmerne og mumlede et lavmælt ’Lumos’. En hvid lyskegle faldt ind gennem tremmerne og ramte personens ansigt. Et par livløse øjne glinsede mod det skarpe lys, og Hermione fór tilbage og havde nær tabt tryllestaven af bare rædsel. Kvalmen vældede op i hendes hals. Ron og Harry så bekymret på hende, men hun rystede blot på hovedet som svar på deres foruroligede blikke. Hun tog et par dybe indånding og prøvede at falde til ro.</p><p> </p><p>”Han er i hvert fald ikke <em>derinde</em>,” sagde hun hæst.</p><p> </p><p>Med en kraftanstrengelse pressede hun det, hun netop havde set, ud af sin erindring. Hun strøg det fine lag sved, der var sprunget frem på hendes pande, bort, og gik videre til næste celle. Hun var på nippet til at kigge ind i det lille rum, da hun hørte Rons stemme:</p><p> </p><p>”Hey?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun drejede hovedet. Han stod et par meter fra hende og lænede sig ind mod en dør. Hans næse befandt sig få centimeter fra de rustne tremmer.</p><p> </p><p>”Har du brug for hjælp?”</p><p> </p><p>Hans øjne flakkede uroligt over noget, hun ikke kunne se. Hun gik hen til vennen og kastede et blik ind i cellen. Inde i det lille, mørke rum sad en mand og kiggede ind i væggen. Hans hår var tyndt og gråt, og ansigtet var plettet af snavs.</p><p> </p><p>”Hallo?” Ron pressede ansigtet mod tremmerne. ”Kan du høre mig?”</p><p> </p><p>Manden på gulvet ikke så meget som ænsede lyden af Rons stemme. Han stirrede fraværende frem for sig. Åndedrættet blev til en tyk klump i Hermiones hals. Hun havde set sådanne ansigtsudtryk før: Da de havde besøgt Skt. Mungos for nogle år siden og ved et tilfælde var stødt på Alice og Frank Longbottom.</p><p> </p><p>Hun lagde en hånd på vennens arm.</p><p> </p><p>”Det nytter ikke noget, Ron.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron trådte et skridt tilbage. Hans øjne var stadig stift rettet mod skikkelsen i cellen. Hun så ham blegne under de mange fregner.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har ikke lyst til at vide, hvad der har foregået nede i den her kælder,” mumlede han.</p><p> </p><p>”Heller ikke jeg.” Harry gik fra dør til dør og lyste ind mellem tremmerne med sin tryllestav. ”Men der er ikke noget, vi kan gøre for ham nu. Vi bliver bare nødt til at finde Griphook og få ham ud herfra, inden vi -”</p><p> </p><p>”Harry? Ron?”</p><p> </p><p>Stemmen bølgede gennem luften som et uvirkeligt ekko. De stoppede alle tre op. Et kort øjeblik var Hermione i tvivl om, hvorvidt stemmen var noget, hun havde bildt sig ind, men vennernes forbløffede ansigtsudtryk fortalte hende, at hun havde hørt rigtigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Harry?” lød det igen.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione så sig omkring. Hendes øjne skød frem og tilbage mellem dørene, mens hun prøvede at afgøre, hvorfra stemmen kom. Harry var tilsyneladende hurtigere til at registrere kilden. Han stormede hen til en celle nogle meter til venstre for hende og greb om tremmerne.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Luna?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>”Åh, det <em>er</em> jer.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione trådte hen ved siden af Harry og så ind i cellen. Luna Lovegood stod midt på det beskidte stengulv og kiggede på dem med blå øjne, der skinnede i mørket. Hvis ikke det havde været for det karakteristiske drømmende blik, ville Hermione knapt nok have kunnet genkende pigen. Hendes krop var faretruende spinkel, og det mørkeblonde hår lå som en beskidt manke om hendes blege ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Hej Hermione,” sagde hun forundret. ”Det er godt at se dig. Er I blevet fanget?”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej.” Hermione fugtede læberne, chokeret over synet af den skelettynde <span class="u">R</span>avenclaw-elev. ”Vi er her for at befri dig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Åh, det lyder dejligt.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry pegede på døren med sin tryllestav. Der lød en knagen fra nøglehullet, hvorefter døren sprang op. Hermione og Harry trådte ind i cellen, tæt fulgt af Ron. Der lugtede om muligt endnu mere indelukket i det lille rum, end der gjorde ude på gangen. Stanken af mug var så kvælende, at Hermione instinktivt tog sig til munden. Harry skyndte sig hen til Luna og lagde en hånd på hendes skulder. En lysstribe fra faklerne på kældergangen faldt på hendes ansigt og fremhævede hendes indsunkne kinder. Hun lignede et spøgelse.</p><p> </p><p>”Er du okay?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja, bare rolig.” Luna smilede. ”Det er ikke så slemt, som det ser ud. Jeg tror, de andre har det værre.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rynkede brynene.</p><p> </p><p>”De andre?”</p><p> </p><p>Der lød et ’klik’, hvorefter cellen blev oplyst. Ron havde fundet Deluminatoren frem. Tre små lyskugler hang og svævede i loftet som små sole. I nogle sekunder var Hermione blændet af det pludselige lys. Så tonede omgivelserne igen frem for hendes blik, og hun så, at der var flere personer i cellen, end hun først havde antaget. Henne i hjørnet, med ryggen mod den fugtige mur, sad Dean Thomas. Han måtte have sovet indtil nu, for han missede med øjnene mod det pludselige lys og så sig desorienteret omkring. Ved siden af ham sad en nisse, der, efter Harry og Rons reaktioner at dømme, måtte være Griphook.</p><p> </p><p>Hendes blik vandrede gennem cellen og faldt på en tredje person. Sammenkrøbet på gulvet lå en skikkelse, som hun straks blev klar over, var Garrick Ollivander. Hjertet standsede i brystet på hende ved synet af den gamle mand. Han lå ubevægelig på fliserne, indhyllet i noget, der skulle forestille at være et tæppe. Hans hud var askegrå.</p><p> </p><p>Ron, der ligeledes havde dannet sig et overblik over de øvrige fanger i cellen, kom med et dæmpet udbrud.</p><p> </p><p>”Dean!”</p><p> </p><p>Dean, der endelig var kommet til sig selv, stirrede måbende på ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad i alverden? Ron? Er det dig?” Han kom besværligt på benene og gned sig i øjnene. ”Harry? Hermione?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja,” sagde Harry. ”Det er os.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad laver I her?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron så himmelfalden på ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi kunne spørge dig om det samme.”</p><p> </p><p>”I første omgang er vi her for at få jer ud herfra,” sagde Harry, hvis blik var fast rettet mod Griphook.</p><p> </p><p>Dean så frem og tilbage mellem dem, som om han stadig ikke kunne begribe, at de befandt sig der. Hermione sendte ham et lille smil, der forsikrede ham om, at han ikke tog fejl, hvorefter hun satte sig på hug foran manden på gulvet.</p><p> </p><p>”Mr. Ollivander?”</p><p> </p><p>Tryllestavsmageren reagerede ikke, men hun så til sin lettelse, at han trak vejret. Det magre bryst hævede og sænkede sig langsomt.</p><p> </p><p>Luna trådte hen til hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Han er meget svag. Jeg tror måske, at han er syg. Vi har prøvet at gøre det en smule komfortabelt for ham, men det er ikke nemt.”</p><p> </p><p>”I har gjort alt, hvad I kunne,” sagde Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>Hun betragtede mandens skrøbelige skikkelse og bad til, at han havde kræfter nok til at klare turen ud derfra. Lige nu så det ikke ud til, at han overhovedet var i stand til at stå på benene. Hun kiggede sig atter omkring i cellen og konstaterede, at Harry og Ron var gået hen til Griphook.</p><p> </p><p>”Vil du prøve at se, om du kan vække ham?” Hun så op på Luna. ”Og forklare ham situationen?”</p><p> </p><p>Luna nikkede og satte sig på hug. Hermione rejste sig og gik over til Harry og Ron. Bag sig hørte hun Lunas blide stemme:</p><p> </p><p>”Mr. Ollivander? Mr. Ollivander, vågn op. De er kommet for at redde os.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry var knælet ned foran Griphook, der tilsyneladende heller ikke var ved bevidsthed. Nu hvor Hermione var kommet tættere på, kunne hun for alvor se, hvor slemt det stod til med nissen. Griphooks ansigt var forslået, den gustne hud var fyldt med små sår, og de små bens unaturlige position tydede på, at knoglerne var brækket. Harry lagde en hånd på væsnets arm.</p><p> </p><p>”Griphook?”</p><p> </p><p>Nissens øjne åbnede sig langsomt. I nogle sekunder lod skabningen ikke til at sanse noget som helst. Så gled det sorte blik fra Ron til Harry, og Hermione så erkendelsen dirre gennem de smalle pupiller.</p><p> </p><p>”Jer,” hvislede han.</p><p> </p><p>Griphook prøvede at rejse sig, men sank ned på gulvet igen med et støn. Hans krop skælvede af udmattelse. Ron og hun udvekslede blikke. Der var ikke længere nogen tvivl. Harry havde haft ret: Nissen var døende.</p><p> </p><p>Harry tog en dyb indånding.</p><p> </p><p>”Griphook, hør på mig. Jeg ved godt, at du ikke er meget for det, men du bliver nødt til at fortælle mig, hvor du gjorde af pokalen og sværdet.”</p><p> </p><p>Nissen rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Du tager fejl, Harry Potter, hvis du tror, jeg vil lade jer stjæle det, der retmæssigt tilhører mig og mine.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har jo fortalt dig, at vi ikke er ude på at stjæle noget som helst. Men vi har brug for sværdet og pokalen, hvis vi skal have nogen som helst chance for at -”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor skulle jeg hjælpe tyve som jer ... der aldrig har udvist os nisser den mindste respekt?”</p><p> </p><p>”I har heller ikke altid været lige venlige over for troldmænd,” begyndte Ron, men Hermione gav ham en albue i siden, inden han kunne nå at fortsætte.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg kan ikke undskylde på vegne af alle mænd og kvinder i troldmandshistorien,” sagde Harry. ”Men jeg kan give dig et løfte med hensyn til fremtiden. Jeg lover dig, at vi leverer sværdet og pokalen tilbage til nisserne, så snart krigen er ovre.”</p><p> </p><p>”Og hvor tit har troldmænd ikke brudt deres løfter?” spurgte Griphook stønnende. En tynd dråbe blod sivede ud ad hans mundvig. Det voldte ham tydeligvis stor anstrengelse at tale. ”I har tilranet jer vores skatte gennem generationer ... uden at give det mindste tilbage.”</p><p> </p><p>”Nisserne er heller ikke ligefrem uskyldige,” udbrød Ron. ”I har også sommetider snydt troldmænd!”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er ligegyldigt,” sagde Harry utålmodigt. ”Det her handler ikke om troldmænd mod nisser -”</p><p> </p><p>Et rallende udbrud undslap den lille skabning.</p><p> </p><p>”Åh jo, det handler om den samme gamle strid. I takt med at Mørkets Herre bliver mere og mere magtfuld ... får jeres race langt større magt over mig og mine artsfæller.” Hans ansigt forvred sig i smerte. ”Gringottsbanken ... underkastes troldmændenes herredømme, husalfer myrdes ... men hvem blandt tryllestavsbærerne protesterer?”</p><p> </p><p>”Vi gør!” Hermione kunne ikke længere holde sig tilbage. Hun skubbede sig forbi Harry og lod sig falde ned på knæ foran nissen. ”Vi protesterer. Jeg er lige så jaget som nisser og alfer, fordi jeg er Mugglerfødt. Jeg har ingen højere rang i den nye samfundsorden, end du har, Griphook. Jeg er også blevet tortureret her på Malfoy Manor.” Hun pegede på sin kind, hvor hun vidste, at arret fra Lucius Malfoys forbandelse stadig kunne ænses. ”Dødsgardisterne ser ned på mig på samme måde, som de ser ned på dig.”</p><p> </p><p>Nissen løftede hovedet en anelse. Hun så nysgerrigheden flakke gennem de matte øjne.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvem er du?”</p><p> </p><p>”Mit navn er Hermione Granger.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun kravlede tættere på. Hendes hjerte bankede ivrigt ved tanken om, at alt håb måske endnu ikke var ude.</p><p> </p><p>”Du-Ved-Hvems tilhængere har jaget mig, lige siden krigen brød ud. De mener ikke, at min slags hører hjemme i troldmandsverdenen på grund af vores <em>urene</em> blod ...”</p><p> </p><p>”Det passer,” indskød Dean, der måtte have fulgt samtalen på afstand. Han rejste sig fra gulvet. ”Det er derfor, jeg er endt her. Snapperne tog mig til fange uden så meget som at tøve - og jeg er endda kun halvblods.”</p><p> </p><p>Griphook betragtede ham i nogle sekunder, hvorefter han så tilbage på Hermione. Hans panderynker blev dybere.</p><p> </p><p>”Hermione Granger,” gentog han. ”Jeg har hørt om dig. Du ville befri husalferne mod deres vilje.”</p><p> </p><p>Bemærkningen var som kold vand mod hendes ansigt. Hun mærkede sig selv blegne.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er længe siden,” fik hun frem. ”Og der var tale om en misforståelse.”</p><p> </p><p>”En misforståelse?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja, altså jeg -” Hun begyndte at famle efter en forklaring, der kunne rette op på den uheldige drejning, samtalen havde taget. ”Det ... det eneste, jeg ønskede, var at hjælpe dem. Jeg troede, at jeg kunne forbedre deres levevilkår, men jeg tog fejl -”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er jeg nu ikke så sikker på.”</p><p> </p><p>Griphooks ansigt fyldtes med en pludselig intensitet. Hans spidse tænder skurrede mod hinanden.</p><p> </p><p>”Mine artsfæller ... har tjent troldmændene så længe, at de har glemt, hvordan det er ikke at have en herre. De klynger sig til trældom ... fordi de ikke kan huske at have kendt til andet. De fleste magikere ser helst, at det fortsætter sådan. Men ikke dig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er der ingen af os, der gør,” sagde Harry. ”Vi er ikke dine fjender, Griphook.”</p><p> </p><p>Nissen drejede hovedet, som om han havde glemt alt om Harrys tilstedeværelse. De små øjne blev hårde.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan kan jeg stole på, at I taler sandt?”</p><p> </p><p>”Fordi vi er lige så store modstandere af Du-Ved-Hvem, som nisserne er.” Hermione knugede hænderne, desperat efter at få væsnet til at forstå. ”Hvis Dødsgardisterne vinder krigen, er det ude med os alle sammen. Husalfer, nisser, Mugglerfødte. Vi vil alle sammen blive udslettet.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det eneste, vi ønsker, er at besejre Du-Ved-Hvem,” sagde Harry. ”Og det kan vi kun, hvis vi har sværdet og pokalen.”</p><p> </p><p>Griphooks ansigt var stadig sammentrukket af mistro.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er nissernes skatte.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det ved jeg.” Hermione så indtrængende på nissen. ”Men hvis Du-Ved-Hvem får magten over troldmandsverdenen, betyder jeres ejerskab intet. Han har ingen respekt for nissesmedede objekter.” Hun kunne se, at skabningen tøvede, og skyndte sig at fortsætte: ”Jeg beder dig, Griphook. Du må ikke lade gammelt nag ødelægge vores eneste chance for at vinde krigen. Fortæl os, hvor sværdet og pokalen er.”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes ord dirrede anspændt gennem luften. Griphook så fra hende til Harry. I nogle lange øjeblikke var hans ansigt ulæseligt. Så nikkede han sagte.</p><p> </p><p>”Nuvel. I kan få pokalen. Ikke sværdet.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron åbnede munden på vid gab.</p><p> </p><p>”Jamen -”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione standsede hans protest med en skarp armbevægelse.</p><p> </p><p>”Det var nisserne, der smedede sværdet, Ron,” sagde hun hurtigt. ”Det er kun retfærdigt, at de beholder det.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun var bekendt med historien om sværdets oprindelse, men dette var ikke tidspunktet at diskutere de forskellige udlægninger af sagnet på. Hvis først de begyndte at bore i konflikten mellem Godric Gryffindor og Griphooks forfædre, kunne de risikere at miste alt. De måtte tage, hvad de kunne få.</p><p> </p><p>Hendes svar lod til at tilfredsstille Griphook, der sendte Ron et hadefuldt blik. Blikket mistede dog det meste af sin effekt på grund af skabningens afkræftede tilstand. Nissen var nu sunket fuldkommen sammen mod den fugtige mur, uden kræfter til at bevæge sig det mindste.</p><p> </p><p>”Pokalen ... er skjult ved Ragnuk den Førstes gravsted.” Griphooks stemme var som et tandhjul, der var for rustent til at dreje. ”Jeg gemte den under det store bøgetræ nær graven.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun sendte nissen et lille smil.</p><p> </p><p>”Tak. Men når vi er kommet ud herfra, kan du selv hjælpe os med at finde den.”</p><p> </p><p>En gurglende lyd steg op fra Griphooks hals. Det gik op for hende, at det var et forsøg på latter.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg skal ikke nogen steder. Se på mig. Min krop er knust.”</p><p> </p><p>”Vi kan hjælpe dig,” sagde Harry. ”Vi kender folk, der kan helbrede dig - et sted, hvor du kan være i sikkerhed ...”</p><p> </p><p>Griphook rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er for sent.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione iagttog nissen uden at sige noget. Hun vidste, at han havde ret. Han var for svag til at overleve turen ud herfra. Det mindste forsøg på at flytte ham ville gøre mere skade end gavn.</p><p> </p><p>”Er du sikker?” spurgte hun.</p><p> </p><p>Nissen nikkede. Hun forstod, at beslutningen var endegyldig.</p><p> </p><p>Forsigtigt hægtede hun den lille taske, som hun havde medbragt fra Muslingehytten, af skulderen og hidkaldte den genstand, hun søgte. En lille glasflaske kom susende op fra taskens dyb. Nissen så undersøgende på objektet, da hun holdt det frem for sig.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad er det?”</p><p> </p><p>”Et sovemiddel,” svarede hun. ”Det hjælper mod ... mod smerten. Kunne du tænke dig lidt?”</p><p> </p><p>Griphook betragtede hende tavst i nogle sekunder, hvorefter han bøjede hovedet med en indvilligende bevægelse. Hun tog proppen af den lille flaske og holdt den hen til hans mund. Nissen slugte et par dråber af eliksiren. Resten løb ned ad hans hage og dryppede ned på hans bryst. Et forundret udtryk bredte sig på hans ansigt, da han sank.</p><p> </p><p>”Du er en usædvanlig heks, Hermione Granger.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun satte proppen i flasken og puttede den tilbage i tasken.</p><p> </p><p>”Nogen vil mene, at jeg ikke har ret til en sådan titel.”</p><p> </p><p>Griphooks øjne borede sig pludselig ind i hendes. De mørke irisser ulmede feberagtigt. Det gik op for hende, at han havde grebet fat i hendes arm. Lange, spidse negle pressede mod hendes hud. </p><p> </p><p>”De, der siger sådan, må overvindes, hører du mig? Alle væsner i troldmandsverdenen ... har ret til magi. Du bliver nødt til at kæmpe for den ret.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det skal jeg nok,” sagde hun og hørte sin egen stemme skælve. ”Jeg vil gøre alt, hvad jeg overhovedet kan.”</p><p> </p><p>Nissens blik blev sløret, og hun vidste, at eliksiren var ved at gøre sin virkning.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi har ikke tænkt os at lade Du-Ved-Hvem vinde,” sagde Harry. ”Det lover vi.”</p><p> </p><p>Åndedrættet vibrerede anstrengt i Griphooks hals. Hovedet med de spidse ører gled tilbage mod stenmuren.</p><p> </p><p>”Så lad os håbe ... at troldmænd for en gangs skyld holder ord ...”</p><p> </p><p>Nissens stemme forstummede, og de sorte øjne blev fjerne. Hun hørte ham hive forgæves efter vejret i nogle sekunder. Så udstødte han et suk, og det før så furede ansigt udglattedes. Den knortede hånd løsnede sig fra hendes arm og faldt til jorden, og Griphooks krop slappedes, befriet for smerten.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione mærkede, hvordan en tåre undslap hendes øjenkrog. Hun strøg den langsomt bort. Harry og Ron stod ved siden af hende og betragtede nissen uden at sige noget. Alle i cellen var tavse, som om de ventede på et eller andet. Hermione så på den livløse skabning foran sig og vidste pludselig ikke, hvad hun skulle gøre.</p><p> </p><p>Det var Luna, der kom hende til undsætning. Den blonde pige gik hen og satte sig på hug foran Griphook. Hun lagde en finger på hver af nissens øjenlåg, hvorefter hun lukkede dem over det tomme blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Så. Nu ser det ud, som om han sover.”</p><p> </p><p>Griphooks ansigt fremstod næsten fredfyldt ovenpå den lille forandring. Hermione sendte pigen et taknemmeligt smil og rejste sig op. Da Luna ville gøre det samme, vaklede hun med en sådan voldsomhed, at hun var lige ved at vælte. Hermione skulle til at række ud efter hende, men Ron, der stod tættere på, kom hende i forkøbet. Han greb Luna om skuldrene, før hun mistede balancen.</p><p> </p><p>”Hov,” sagde hun forundret. ”Jeg er vist en smule svimmel.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvor lang tid er det siden, du sidst fik noget at drikke?” spurgte han.</p><p> </p><p>”Det kan jeg ikke huske. Det er sjældent, de giver os vand.” Hun lod pludselig til at opdage arret i Rons ansigt. ”Men ... hvad i alverden er der sket med dig, Ron?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er en lang historie,” svarede han. ”Den kan du få at høre, når vi er kommet ud herfra.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja,” istemte Harry. ”Lad os komme ud af det her hul.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nikkede. De havde fået de oplysninger, de var kommet efter. Næste skridt var at forlade stedet uden at blive opdaget.</p><p> </p><p>Hun lod øjnene løbe over den lille forsamling i cellen. Luna stod og svajede ved siden af Ron, stadig usikker på benene. Ollivander, der nu var kommet til bevidsthed, sad bleg og sammensunket på det slidte tæppe nogle få meter fra dem. Dean stod bag Harry og var i færd med at børste snavset af sine bukser. Han lod til at være den eneste, der havde sin styrke nogenlunde i behold. De to andre ville få brug for assistance på vejen ud herfra.</p><p> </p><p>Harry vendte sig mod de tre fanger.</p><p> </p><p>”Luna, Mr. Ollivander, Dean ... Jeg tror, det er bedst, hvis I tre kravler ind under usynlighedskappen.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron måbede. Han så på Harry.</p><p> </p><p>”Så er der jo ikke plads til dig under kappen!”</p><p> </p><p>”Det ved jeg.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jamen hvad hvis en af Dødsgardisterne ser dig -”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg skal nok sørge for at holde mig ude af syne.”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Nej</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>De drejede alle tre hovedet. Det var Dean, der havde talt. Han så på Harry.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har ikke brug for at gemme mig under kappen. Ikke hvis det betyder, at du risikerer at blive fanget.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Dean ...” begyndte han.</p><p> </p><p>Men Dean ignorerede ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg mener det, Harry. Hvis Dødsgardisterne får fingrene i dig, er det hele forgæves. Så er det kun et spørgsmål om tid, før jeg ender hernede igen.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione kunne se på Harry, at han skulle til at gøre endnu en indvending, men da både Dean og Ron stirrede på ham med insisterende blikke, kvalte han sine protester og begyndte modvilligt at finde usynlighedskappen frem.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione så på Dean.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ked af, at vi ikke kan skjule dig også.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det gør ikke noget,” sagde drengen. ”Jeg klarer mig nok. Jeg ville bare ønske, at jeg havde en tryllestav.”</p><p> </p><p>”Vi har desværre ikke en på lager,” beklagede Ron. ”Men hvis bare du holder dig tæt til mig og Hermione, sker der ikke noget. Vi er efterhånden ret gode til at undslippe livsfarlige situationer.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean sendte ham et usikkert smil. Han trak på skuldrene.</p><p> </p><p>”Nå ja, øvelse gør mester, som man siger.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry hjalp Ollivander op fra gulvet. Han lagde mandens spinkle arm om sin nakke, så det var lettere for ham at holde sig oprejst. Tryllestavsmageren mumlede noget, Hermione ikke kunne høre, men som hun gik ud fra måtte være et 'tak'. Harry nikkede stumt til den gamle og gjorde tegn til Luna, som trådte hen til ham og tog et nogenlunde fast tag i hans arm. Da Harry havde sikret sig, at de alle tre stod tæt nok sammen, kastede han usynlighedskappen over dem, så de forsvandt ud af syne.</p><p> </p><p>”Lad os komme af sted.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione kunne høre, at den lille gruppe begyndte at gå mod cellens udgang. Hun, Ron og Dean fulgte trop. Selvom Hermione var glad for at forlade det trange rum, kunne hun ikke lade være med at kaste et blik tilbage på Griphook, hvis døde krop stadig hvilede mod den fugtige væg. Ron bemærkede retningen på hendes blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Han er bare en nisse, Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun betragtede Griphook med et sørgmodigt blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Det virker stadig forkert at forlade ham på den måde. Jeg ville ønske, at der var noget, vi kunne gøre for ham. Ingen fortjener at blive efterladt på sådan et sted.”</p><p> </p><p>”Vi kan umuligt have ham med på slæb.” Harrys stemme steg op fra et sted i udkanten af cellen. ”Vi er mange nok i forvejen.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det ved jeg.”</p><p> </p><p>Hvis omstændighederne havde været anderledes, ville hun have taget Griphook med sig og begravet ham, så hans død fik bare en smule værdighed over sig. Men Harry havde ret: De kunne ikke tage nissen med sig. Hun bøjede hovedet med et suk og sendte væsnet en tavs undskyldning.</p><p> </p><p>Ron lagde en hånd på hendes skulder.</p><p> </p><p>”Kom nu.”</p><p> </p><p>De trådte ud på gangen og lukkede døren efter sig. Hermione fik et sidste glimt af Griphook gennem tremmerne, inden et klik fra Deluminatoren fik lyset til at forsvinde fra cellen.</p><p> </p><p>Så lydløst som muligt begyndte de at bestige den stejle stentrappe for enden af fangekælderen. Harry, Luna og Ollivander gik forrest, og hun og Ron gik bag dem, tæt efterfulgt af Dean. Selvom Hermione ikke kunne se Harry og de andre, kunne hun høre deres fodtrin foran sig. På et tidspunkt hørte hun et en dump lyd efterfulgt af et lavmælt udbrud, og hun gættede på, at enten Ollivander eller Luna var snublet. Uanset hvem af dem, det var, så tydede alt på, at Harry hurtigt fik stablet personen på benene igen, og de dæmpede fodtrin fortsatte som før.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione missede med øjnene, efterhånden som de nærmede sig lyset for enden af trappen, glad for at lægge kælderen bag sig endnu engang. Få meter inden hun nåede salen, stoppede hun dog op med et ryk. Resten af gruppen standsede ligeledes, og hun vidste, at de måtte have hørt det samme som hende: Oppe fra salen lød den umiskendelige lyd af stemmer.</p><p> </p><p>Hun lyttede med tilbageholdt åndedræt og konstaterede til sin lettelse, at lyden ikke kom nærmere. Personerne, der talte, stod efter alt at dømme stille. Hun krøb endnu et par trin op ad trappen for at afgøre, hvem stemmerne tilhørte, og genkendte med det samme Macnairs dybe røst:</p><p> </p><p>”... sidst set ham, da han flygtede fra London. Nissen vidste ikke mere end det.”</p><p> </p><p>”Javel. Og Mørkets Herres ordrer?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stivnede. Hadet ramte hende som et slag i mellemgulvet. Det drævende tonefald var ikke til at tage fejl af: Personen, Macnair talte til, var Lucius Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi skal forhøre os hos Snapperne,” informerede Macnair. ”Mørkets Herre har dem mistænkt for at tilbageholde informationer.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det ville ikke overraske mig, hvis det var tilfældet. De er trods alt ikke andet end en samling grådige dusørjægere. Deres loyalitet er et spørgsmål om Galleoner.”</p><p> </p><p>”Rabastan og jeg opsøger en gruppe i morgen, der påstår at have set Potter og Weasley i udkanten af Cornwall.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun mærkede Ron røre uroligt på sig. Hun vidste, at han tænkte på Bill og Fleur. Rent instinktivt lagde hun en hånd på hans arm for at berolige ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Mon ikke en beskeden sum som denne kan ... overtale dem til at uddybe?” En klirrende lyd fortalte hende, at Malfoy havde fundet en håndfuld mønter frem. ”Hvad med Potters venner? Har de stadig intet sagt?”</p><p> </p><p>”Bellatrix forhørte dem for nogle dage siden. De ved intet om, hvor drengen befinder sig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det <em>påstår</em> de i hvert fald. Du vil blive forbløffet over, hvor overbevisende forrædere som dem kan lyve, når de ønsker at beskytte dem, de holder af.”</p><p> </p><p>”Betvivler du mine metoder, Lucius?”</p><p> </p><p>En dørs knirken tilkendegav, at en tredje person netop var trådt ind i salen. Hjertet sank i livet på Hermione. Stemmens karakteristiske skingerhed efterlod ingen tvivl om, at den nyankomne var Bellatrix Lestrange.</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy rømmede sig.</p><p> </p><p>”Slet ikke, Bella. Jeg påpeger blot, at fangerne muligvis er mere modstandsdygtige end først antaget.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis de løj, ville jeg vide det. Jeg har aldrig haft besvær med at vride sandheden ud af folk. Mørkets Herre overlod afhøringen til mig, fordi han vidste, at <em>jeg</em> ville udføre opgaven ordentligt. I modsætning til visse andre.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix' stemme var tyk af hån. Hermione, som efterhånden var temmelig bekendt med Lucius Malfoys vrede, fornemmede tydeligt det kolde raseri i troldmandens tonefald, da han svarede:</p><p> </p><p>”Behøver jeg at minde dig om, at du befinder dig i mit hjem, Bella? En smule respekt ville være på sin plads.”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Respekt</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix' højlydte udbrud var som en syl mod Hermiones trommehinde. Hun kunne høre den kvindelige dødsgardist stampe i gulvet.</p><p> </p><p>”Du fortjener ikke den mindste respekt, efter du lod Potter og hans små venner undslippe fra Godric Dalen. For slet ikke at tale om, da du mistede profetien -”</p><p> </p><p>”Mørkets Herre har tilgivet mig mine fejltrin. Du burde gøre det samme.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jaså? Er det derfor, han ikke har betroet dig en ordentlig mission i flere måneder? Tro mig - Mørkets Herre har ikke glemt, hvordan du svigtede ham. Han stoler ikke længere på dine evner.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad skal vi gøre?” hviskede Ron. Hans stirrede stift mod toppen af trappen. ”Vi kan ikke slippe forbi tre Dødsgardister, når vi er så mange.”</p><p> </p><p>”Lad os vente og se, hvad der sker,” svarede Harry. ”Det kan være, de går igen lige om lidt.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione strammede grebet om tryllestaven og stillede atter skarpt på Bellatrix og Malfoys stemmer. Der var desværre intet, der tydede på, at de havde tænkt sig at forlade stedet lige foreløbigt. Faktisk lod det til, at deres samtale først lige var begyndt.</p><p> </p><p>”... en skændsel, Lucius - det er, hvad du er!” Bellatrix' stemme borede sig gennem salen med en kraft, der næsten fik Hermione til at skære tænder. ”Og Mørkets Herre ved det. Du mistede den sidste rest af hans agtelse, da din søn sluttede sig til <em>dem</em>. Havde det ikke været for Cissy, så -”</p><p> </p><p>”Draco blev taget til fange af Ordenen,” afbrød Malfoy hende. Han talte faretruende lavt. ”Han ville aldrig slutte sig til Potters side frivilligt. Du ved lige så godt som jeg, at han altid har været tro mod fuldblodsideologien.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis det er tilfældet, hvorfor dræbte han så ikke det gamle fjols til Dumbledore, da muligheden bød sig? <em>Snape</em> blev nødt til at træde til, fordi Draco var for blødsøden -”</p><p> </p><p>”Macnair er på vej herhen.”</p><p> </p><p>Harrys stemme bragte Hermione tilbage til kældertrappen med et sæt. Lyden af tunge fodtrin bekræftede hans udsagn. Hendes hals snørede sig sammen. Det mindste udbrud fra Macnairs side af ville være nok til at afsløre dem. Hun kastede et blik bagud og konstaterede, at de var kommet for langt op ad trappen til, at de kunne nå tilbage til fangekælderen nu. Ron lod til at have gjort sig den samme observation, for han lukkede fingrene om sin tryllestav.</p><p> </p><p>”Det lader til, at vi får brug for en afledningsmanøvre.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun bed sig i underlæben og vendte blikket mod trappeafsatsen, hvor toppen af Macnairs hoved netop var kommet til syne. Til alt held lod dødsgardistens opmærksomhed til at være rettet mod hans kollegaer, hvis samtale nu havde udviklet sig til et større skænderi. Bellatrix og Malfoys stemmer steg fortsat i kraft og rungede mod loftet i arrige bølger.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blinkede.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Loftet -</em>
</p><p> </p><p>En pludselig idé for gennem hendes hjerne. Hun greb fat i Ron.</p><p> </p><p>”Lysekronen,” hviskede hun.</p><p> </p><p>Hun ruskede hans arm for at understrege ordet. Rons blik hæftede sig ved den store, gotiske lysekrone i salens loft. Han forstod med det samme. Et smil bredte sig på hans ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Genialt, Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>Til trods for situationens alvor mærkede Hermione sig selv rødme. Harry stak hovedet ud under usynlighedskappen. Han så fra Hermione til lysekronen.</p><p> </p><p>”Jamen hvad venter du så på?” hvislede han, tydeligvis irriteret over hendes momentane distræthed. ”Skyd!”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja, selvfølgelig -”</p><p> </p><p>Hans utålmodige tonefald fik det til at gibbe i hende. Hun sigtede på lysekronen.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Relashio</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilla gnister skød ud fra spidsen af staven. Den flimrende lysstråle føg hen over hovedet på Macnair, hvis blik stadig var rettet mod de to andre i salen. Besværgelsen ramte lysekronens fatning med en dirren, der forplantede sig til de mange krystaller. Hermione holdt vejret. I nogle forfærdelige sekunder var hun bange for, at besværgelsen ikke havde virket, men så hørte hun, hvordan lysekronen langsomt begyndte at frigøre sig fra sin lænke.</p><p> </p><p>Den knirkende lyd af metal fik Macnair til at standse op. Han så rundt i salen og vendte blikket mod loftet tidsnok til at se lysekronen begynde sit fald mod jorden. Hans øjne blev store, og han snurrede rundt for at advare sine kollegaer, der stadig var opslugt af deres skænderi. Om de hørte ham, vidste hun ikke, for i samme øjeblik lød Harrys stemme tæt ved hendes øre:</p><p> </p><p>”Så er det nu. Løb!”</p><p> </p><p>Før Hermione kunne nå så meget som at løfte foden, havde Ron grebet hendes hånd og trukket hende med sig. De spænede op ad trappen så hurtigt, som deres ben kunne bære dem. På trods af hastværket lykkedes det alligevel Hermione at kaste et hurtigt blik bagud for at sikre sig, at Dean var med. Til hendes lettelse befandt kollegiekammeraten sig lige bag dem. Han havde tilsyneladende intet problem med at følge deres tempo.</p><p> </p><p>Hun strammede grebet om sin tryllestav og rettede blikket mod toppen af trappen. Det her var måske deres eneste chance.</p><p> </p><p>De nåede salen, idet lysekronen ramte gulvet med et øresønderrivende brag. I et sekund var alt kaos, og Hermione ænsede ikke andet end Ron, der hev hende med sig hen over gulvet med rivende fart. Splintrede krystaller stod ud til alle sider, og et skrig, der ikke kunne tilhøre andre end Bellatrix, skar gennem lokalet. Hermione holdt hånden op for ansigtet, mens hun løb, i et forsøg på at værge sig mod de skarpe glasstumper, der susede gennem luften. Hun kunne stadig mærke gulvbrædderne vibrere efter lysekronens sammenstød med jorden. De knuste krystaller skurrede under hendes fodsåler.</p><p> </p><p>Ud gennem fingrene så hun Bellatrix og forstod pludselig grunden til kvindens gennemtrængende hyl. Det var tilsyneladende ikke lykkedes for Dødsgardisten at undslippe den faldende loftslampe. Hendes fod var fastklemt under en af lysekronens arme, og hun trak desperat i sit ben i et forsøg på at få den fri.</p><p> </p><p>”Fangerne flygter!” hvinede hun med blodet strømmende fra ansigtet. ”Stop dem!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermiones blik gled hen på Lucius Malfoy, der befandt sig ved siden af sin kollega. Hans ansigt var ligeledes fyldt med blodige flænger fra de mange glasskår, men derudover lod han til at være uskadt. De kolde, grå øjne rettede sig mod hende, og hun så genkendelsen dirre i hans blik. Deres øjenkontakt varede dog ikke længe, for en lysstråle skød pludselig gennem luften med kurs mod den blonde troldmand med det resultat, at han kastede sig til siden. Besværgelsen var dukket op ud af det blå, så der var ingen tvivl om, at det måtte være Harry, der havde kastet den. Forsikret om, at vennen holdt Malfoy i skak, vendte hun opmærksomheden mod de andre Dødsgardister.</p><p> </p><p>Hun drejede hovedet tidsnok til at se Macnair gribe efter sin tryllestav. Med et lydløst ’Protego’ afbøjede hun hans forbandelse, der i stedet fløj sidelæns og borede sig ind i en stensøjle. Ron, der nu også var blevet opmærksom på Macnair, hævede sin tryllestav. Et lysglimt senere blev Dødsgardisten blæst baglæns og landede på trægulvet, stiv som en stenstøtte. Bellatrix udstødte et rasende skrig ved synet af sin lammede kollega. Stadig med foden fastklemt under lysekronen lod hun sin tryllestav svirpe gennem luften.  </p><p> </p><p>”Pas på!”</p><p> </p><p>Før Hermione kunne nå at ænse noget som helst, blev hun væltet omkuld. Hun landede på gulvet med skulderen først og mærkede en skarp smerte skære gennem underarmen. Ron, som hun havde trukket med sig i faldet, blinkede fortumlet og begyndte at famle efter sin tryllestav. Først nu gik det op for Hermione, at det var Dean, der havde skubbet dem. Kollegiekammeraten havde opfattet Bellatrix’ udfald et splitsekund før dem og havde med et hårdt stød fjernet dem fra besværgelsens bane. På mirakuløs vis var det lykkes ham heller ikke selv at blive ramt. Han stod og åndede tungt, mens han betragtede sine uskadte lemmer med en forbløffet mine. På væggen bag ham kunne hun se det rygende krater i væggen, dér hvor Bellatrix’ besværgelse havde ramt.</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix’ øjne skinnede arrigt, da hun indså, hvem der havde spoleret hendes angreb. Der gik et lille sæt igennem Dean, som om han ikke havde tænkt over, hvad han skulle gøre, nu hvor han havde påkaldt sig Bellatrix' opmærksomhed. Han tog et skridt baglæns, da den kvindelige Dødsgardist endnu engang løftede sin tryllestav.</p><p> </p><p>”Beskidte halvblods-yngel!” hvæsede hun. ”Hvor <em>vover </em>du -”</p><p> </p><p>Men længere nåede hun ikke, før en rød lysstråle ramte hende i brystet og fik hendes mund til at stivne. En lav, pibende lyd sivede ud gennem hendes læber, hvorefter hun blev fuldkommen stille. Hendes overkrop svajede frem og tilbage i nogle sekunder. Så væltede hun bagover og landede i en bunke sønderrevne kæder med en klirren.</p><p> </p><p>Harry, Luna og Ollivanders ansigter kom til syne, det ene blegere end det andet. Harry stirrede på den bevidstløse Dødsgardist med et blik, der var så fyldt med had, at Hermione ikke var det mindste i tvivl om, at han måtte have anstrengt sig for <em>kun</em> at kaste en Lammer-besværgelse.</p><p> </p><p>Dean sank en klump.</p><p> </p><p>”Tak skal du have, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ingen årsag. Hvis bare jeg havde været lige så heldig med Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>Blodet veg fra Hermiones ansigt. Hun kom på benene, fyldt med bange anelser.</p><p> </p><p>”Mener du ...”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nikkede dystert.</p><p> </p><p>”Han stak af, inden jeg kunne nå at lamme ham. Jeg vil gætte på, at han allerede har underrettet resten af huset om fangeflugten.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jamen, hvad venter vi så på?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron rejste sig fra gulvet. Han gik hen og vristede tryllestaven ud af Macnairs hånd, hvorefter han kastede den til Dean.</p><p> </p><p>”Lad os tage benene på nakken.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean greb tryllestaven i luften, og hans øjne lyste øjeblikkeligt op. Harry kastede atter usynlighedskappen over sig selv, Luna og Ollivander.</p><p> </p><p>”Kom.”</p><p> </p><p>Han stak en hånd ud under kappen og gjorde en bevægelse mod den anden ende af salen. De begav sig hen mod den dør, de var kommet ud ad tidligere. Harrys usynlige hænder skubbede den op, og de trådte ind på den fakkelbelyste gang. Ron lukkede døren i bag dem og forseglede den med et lavmælt ’Colloportus’.</p><p> </p><p>De satte i løb ned ad gangen, mens de spejdede efter indgangen til biblioteket. Der gik ikke lang tid, før de opfangede lyden af stemmer bag dem. Noget tungt hamrede mod døren, som Ron netop havde låst.</p><p> </p><p>”Den er forseglet med magi,” stønnede en ukendt stemme.</p><p> </p><p>”Tror du ikke, jeg kan se det? Flyt dig, og lad mig komme til. <em>Alohomora!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Døren sprang op med en sådan kraft, at den næsten blev revet fri af sine hængsler. Hermione så sig tilbage og nåede akkurat at dukke sig. En grøn lysstråle passerede hen over hovedet på hende. Hun satte rædselsslagent tempoet op.</p><p> </p><p>Dean råbte noget, hun ikke kunne høre, og slyngede en besværgelse tilbage over skulderen. At dømme efter lyden, der fulgte, eliminerede den mindst én af forfølgerne. På trods af Deans indsats fornemmede Hermione alligevel, at Dødsgardisterne halede ind på dem. De sortklædte skikkelser bevægede sig med forbløffende fart, mens hun selv og de andre havde svært ved at holde tempoet. Hvis bare de kunne forsinke dem –</p><p> </p><p>Med hjertet bankende kvælende i halsen rettede hun tryllestaven mod stengulvet og mumlede en trylleformular. En lysende hinde af energi sprang frem fra spidsen af staven og lagde sig som et skjold mellem deres lille gruppe og forfølgerne.</p><p> </p><p>Hun vidste, at skjoldbesværgelsen ikke ville holde i mange sekunder, men lige nu talte selv det mindste forspring. Usynlighedskappen var gledet af Harry, så det øverste af hans hoved var kommet til syne. Hun kunne se, at hans tempo stadig led under, at han skulle slæbe Luna og Ollivander med sig. Hermiones hjerte hoppede af lettelse, da hun endelig hørte hans råb:</p><p> </p><p>”Der! Jeg kan se døren.”</p><p> </p><p>Og ganske rigtigt. Få meter fremme kom døren med det slangeformede håndtag til syne. Ron sprintede i forvejen og flåede døren til biblioteket op. De stormede ind i rummet, og Hermione nåede lige akkurat at se sin skjoldbesværgelse briste under voldsomheden af Dødsgardisternes forbandelser, inden Ron smækkede døren i bag dem og forseglede den, ligesom han havde forseglet den forrige.</p><p> </p><p>”Ud gennem havedøren!” råbte Harry. Han gestikulerede mod glasdøren i den anden ende af biblioteket. ”Vi har ingen tid at spilde!”</p><p> </p><p>”Vent!” Hermione stoppede op. ”I så, hvor let de fik åbnet den anden dør. Vi bliver nødt til at blokere den her ordentligt. Ron, Dean ...”</p><p> </p><p>Hun fangede sine venners blikke og rettede tryllestaven mod en klynge reoler. Dean og Ron nikkede indforstået. Med klodsede, men nogenlunde synkroniserede bevægelser, lykkedes det dem at løfte tre tunge reoler hen foran døren. Sekundet efter hørtes lyden af besværgelser, der hamrede mod den blokerede indgang. Reolerne skælvede under de magiske eksplosioner, og rystelserne fik bøger til at regne ned fra hylderne.</p><p> </p><p>”Godt tænkt, Hermione,” sagde Ron.</p><p> </p><p>”Tak.” Hermione tørrede sveden af panden. ”Men det kan ikke vare mange minutter, inden de når herind, så vi må hellere se at komme væk.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron nikkede. De skyndte sig ud ad døren i den modsatte ende af lokalet. Få sekunder senere befandt de sig på terrassen, der grænsede op til haven. Harrys uglede hårtop kom til syne henne ved husmuren. Han vinkede dem til sig. Hermione forklarede hastigt, hvilken vej der førte til porten, og de begav sig af sted langs huset.</p><p> </p><p>Deres fødder smældede mod fliserne, mens de løb. Aftenmørkets skygger svøbte sig omkring dem og skjulte dem fra søgende øjne. Et sidesting fik Hermione til at sagtne farten en smule, men hun tvang sig selv til at fortsætte med at løbe.</p><p> </p><p>Hun så på haven og havde svært ved at begribe, hvordan herregården kunne have så fredfyldt et ydre, når man tænkte på, hvad de netop havde set inde bag dens mure. Tanken fik hende til at skælve. Selvom hun vidste, det var umuligt, ville hun ønske, de kunne have taget flere fanger med på deres flugt.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi er der snart,” sagde hun forpustet, da de rundede et hjørne.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad hvis porten er bevogtet?” spurgte Ron.</p><p> </p><p>”Så bliver vi nødt til at kæmpe os ud.” Harrys stemme var mørk, men beslutsom. ”Vi har ikke andet valg.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione strammede grebet om sin tryllestav. Nu hvor Dean havde fået en tryllestav, var de alle bevæbnede på nær Luna og Ollivander. Hvis de blev tvunget til at tage kampen op, ville de have en rimelig chance. Især når man tænkte på, at Bellatrix og Macnair var sat ud af spillet.</p><p> </p><p>Smerten i hendes side fik hende til at sætte tempoet ned endnu engang. Hun tænkte irriteret, at hun sagtens ville kunne have holdt farten, hvis ikke hun havde været tvunget til at sidde stille i flere måneder. At være indespærret i kælderafdelingen havde ikke ligefrem givet hende mulighed for at vedligeholde formen. Hun så på resten af gruppen, der befandt sig et stykke foran hende, og tillod sig selv at drage et lettelsens suk. Nu var der ikke så langt igen. Så snart de havde rundet det næste hjørne, skulle de bare nå op for enden af grusvejen, og så -</p><p> </p><p>Hun mærkede et piskeslag mod ryggen.</p><p> </p><p>Verden flimrede for hendes øjne. Al luft blev slået ud af kroppen på hende, og hun tumlede omkuld på stenfliserne, lammet af smerte og chok. Tryllestaven gled ud af hendes greb og trillede hen ad jorden med en klaprende lyd. Få meter fremme så hun sine venner runde hushjørnet. Hun prøvede at kalde på dem, men hendes stemme havde forladt hende efter det smertefulde slag mod rygsøjlen.</p><p> </p><p>”Så let slipper du ikke, Mudderblod.”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes blod frøs til is, da hun genkendte stemmen. Hun hævede sig op på knæene og prøvede desperat at kravle sin vej, men hendes krop var så umedgørlig, at hun ikke nåede langt.</p><p> </p><p>”Tror du ikke, jeg ved, hvilken vej I undslap af sidste gang?”</p><p> </p><p>En hånd lukkede sig om hendes skulder og vred hende om på ryggen. Hun stirrede ind i Lucius Malfoys ansigt, dirrende af frygt. Hans øjne var opspilede og lyste vildt, og et kort øjeblik var hun sikker på, at han var blevet vanvittig. Han greb hende i kraven og løftede hende op fra jorden. En skarp smerte fik hende til at krympe sig, da han pressede tryllestaven mod hendes hals.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg giver dig én chance, Mudderblod,” hviskede han, ”og kun én. Fortæl mig, hvor Draco er.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione skælvede. Hendes puls hamrede mod tryllestavens spids med pinefulde dunk. Hun så ind i det blege ansigt, hvor blodet stadig piblede frem fra de friske, små sår. Malfoy var tydeligvis på nippet til at miste besindelsen. Hans åndedræt var hvæsende, og det lyse hår faldt ned over hende i en filtret masse. Uanset hvor bange synet gjorde hende, nægtede hun at efterkomme hans ordre. Hun tog en dyb indånding og hævede hovedet en anelse, så de befandt sig direkte i øjenhøjde. Så klemte hun - med en trodsighed, der umuligt kunne misforstås - læberne sammen i en tavs streg.</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy snerrede og greb hende om skuldrene.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvor er min søn?” Han ruskede hende så kraftigt, at det knækkede i hendes nakke. ”Hvor er Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>Han holdt inde og stirrede ind i hendes ansigt med et manisk blik. En sær blanding af angst og triumf hvirvlede gennem hendes indre, da hun åbnede munden for at svare.</p><p> </p><p>”Et sted hvor du ikke kan få fat i ham.”</p><p> </p><p>Malfoys ansigt sydede af raseri.</p><p> </p><p>”Din forbandede, lille -”</p><p> </p><p>Han løftede hånden, klar til at lade den suse gennem luften. Hermione mærkede panikken skyde gennem sig. Hun glemte alt om tryllestave og udøvede den eneste form for modstand, der faldt hende ind. Drevet af rent instinkt trak hun benet tilbage og hamrede sit knæ ind i maven på ham.</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy knækkede sammen. Hans greb om hendes skuldre løsnedes, og hun landede på stenfliserne. Adrenalinen pumpede som ild gennem hendes årer, og hun begyndte straks at krybe i retningen af sin tryllestav. Det tog imidlertid ikke Malfoy mange sekunder at komme sig over hendes angreb. Hun så sig tilbage over skulderen og konstaterede, at han allerede var på vej hen mod hende med tryllestaven hævet. Hendes eget våben befandt sig stadig langt uden for hendes rækkevidde.</p><p> </p><p>Hjertet galoperede i brystet på hende. Det hele havde været forgæves. Hun spændte i kroppen, beredt på den Utilgivelige Forbandelse, der snart ville ramme hende. Hendes hænder foldede sig sammen til skælvende knytnæver. Neglene gravede sig ind i hendes håndflader så hårdt, at blodet piblede frem.</p><p> </p><p>Hun tog en dyb indånding og vendte blikket mod nattehimlen. Og så –</p><p> </p><p>Et lysglimt.</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy fløj baglæns hen over terrassegærdet og landede på græsplænen med et ’bump’.</p><p> </p><p>”Hermione!”</p><p> </p><p>Hun så op. Harry og Rons ansigter kom til syne over hende. De hjalp hende hastigt på benene. Angsten, der havde sammensnøret hendes hals, hindrede hende i at sige noget, så hun så blot fra den ene til den anden. Ron greb hendes hænder.</p><p> </p><p>”Kom du noget til?”</p><p> </p><p>De blå øjne scannede hende fra top til tå, lysende af ængstelse. Han knugede hendes fingre så hårdt, at det gjorde ondt. Hun rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Ron bemærkede, at du var sakket bagud.” Harry samlede hendes tryllestav op fra jorden. Han skævede til Malfoy, der lå ubevægelig i græsset. ”Og heldigvis for det. Vi skulle jo nødigt have, at vi mister dig igen.”</p><p> </p><p>Han gav hendes skulder et lille klem. Hun prøvede på at smile, men det blev ikke til meget andet end en anstrengt trækning i mundvigen. Hun tog imod tryllestaven, som han rakte hende. Hendes hænder skælvede dog stadig så voldsomt, at hun var lige ved at tabe den igen.</p><p> </p><p>Et splintrende brag fik dem alle tre til at dreje hovedet. Til trods for sin fortumlede tilstand tog det ikke Hermione mange øjeblikke at gætte, at havedøren nu var blevet sprængt itu.</p><p> </p><p>”Så er det vist tid til at smutte,” sagde Ron.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione og Harry nikkede. De satte i løb.</p><p> </p><p>”Dean, Luna og Ollivander er i sikkerhed,” informerede Harry, idet de rundede hushjørnet. ”Jeg gav dem usynlighedskappen, så de kunne slippe uset gennem porten.”</p><p> </p><p>De nåede stien, der førte til udkanten af ejendommen. En mand kom farende ud gennem herregårdens hoveddør, men Harry lammede ham, så han faldt om på trappetrinene. Bag dem dukkede den tidligere gruppe af forfølgere op.</p><p> </p><p>De løb zig-zag op ad grusvejen i et forsøg på at undgå fjendernes forbandelser. Hermione udstødte et gisp, da røde og grønne lysstråler skød forbi dem og missede med få centimeter. Bag porten kunne hun se Dean og Luna stå og vifte vildt med armene.</p><p> </p><p>”Skynd jer!”</p><p> </p><p>De sprintede af sted med en sådan fart, at småstenene sprang til alle sider. Forbandelserne susede stadig om ørerne på dem. Hermione dukkede sig, mens hun løb, og takkede i sit stille sind nattemørket for at gøre det sværere for forfølgerne at tage ordentligt sigte.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Lammer!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ud af øjenkrogen opfattede hun, hvordan en rød lysstråle skød ud af Rons tryllestav og ramte en Dødsgardist i mellemgulvet. Manden væltede og tog mindst to af sine kollegaer med sig i faldet. Som svar på besværgelsen sendte Rabastan Lestrange en blændende hvid lysstråle i retningen af Ron. Det lykkedes Ron at undvige, og forbandelsen ramte i stedet hækken, hvor den kappede et par grene midt over. Harry pegede på Rabastan med sin tryllestav. Mandens ankler blev øjeblikkeligt surret sammen, som om et usynligt reb strammede sig om dem, og han faldt forover og landede i gruset med hovedet først. En af de andre Dødsgardister udstødte en knurrende lyd.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Bombardio!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>En voldsom eksplosion slog ned i jorden bag Hermione og sendte en kaskade af grus gennem luften. Hun mærkede trykbølgen hamre mod sin allerede forslåede ryg med sådan en kraft, at hendes tænder klaprede mod hinanden. Et faretruende mørke bredte sig i udkanten af hendes synsfelt. Hun blev blæst fremad og ænsede ikke andet, end at hun for alt i verden ikke måtte give slip på sin tryllestav.</p><p> </p><p>Hendes fødder ramte jorden igen, men benene gav efter under hende, og hun landede i halvt knælende stilling. Hendes ører summede ovenpå eksplosionen. Hun kunne se Harry foran sig. Hans læber bevægede sig. Det gik op for hende, at han brølede af sine lungers fulde kraft. Hun forsøgte at løbe, men hun var for medtaget oven på eksplosionen til at kunne gøre andet end at snuble klodset fremad. Smerten dunkede gennem hendes ryg med en intensitet, der truede med at få hende til at segne. Én eller anden greb hende i ærmet og trak hende med videre. Lysstråler fór stadig frem og tilbage på stien, men hun opfattede dem ikke som andet end udflydende streger i luften.</p><p> </p><p>”Hermione, vi bliver nødt til at komme ud!”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes hoved snurrede. Jorden gyngede under hende, og det forekom hende, at porten foran dem også var begyndt at svaje. Hun blev halet fremad, men opfattede knap nok, hvor hun satte sine fødder. Omgivelserne blev slørede, og det var umuligt for hende at fokusere. Et skrig lød nær ved hendes øre.</p><p> </p><p>”HERMIONE!”</p><p> </p><p>Det sidste, hun så, inden bevidstløsheden overmandede hende, var Dean og Lunas ansigter, der stirrede fortvivlet ud gennem portens tremmer. Så væltede mørket ind over hende.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Genforening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Det var blevet sent.</p><p> </p><p>Blæsten var taget til og slog mod husmuren med en intensitet, der fik ruderne til at ryste. Draco lå på sengen og betragtede en spinkel, hvid lysstråle, der klemte sig ind mellem vinduets gardiner. Hans hoved summede af uro. Uanset hvor meget han prøvede at tømme hjernen for tanker, lykkedes det ikke.</p><p> </p><p>Han måtte indrømme, at Bill måske havde haft ret. Måske <em>var</em> det bedre at sidde sammen med andre end at være fuldstændig overladt til egne spekulationer. Men selskabet nedenunder havde gået ham på nerverne. Alle i den lille forsamling insisterede på konstant at bringe Potter og Granger på banen. Og så var der deres uudholdelige <em>medlidenhed</em> ... Bill og Fleur kunne ikke lade være med at ynke ham til et punkt, hvor han var ved at blive drevet til vanvid. Han kunne lige forestille sig, hvordan de havde siddet ved bordet og diskuteret hans situation, efter han var gået ovenpå.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>’</em>
  <em>Det har været hårdt for ham ...’ ’Han har mistet sine magiske kræfter ...’ ’Ja, og nu er Hermione også taget af sted ...’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Han borede neglene ned i lagnet.</p><p> </p><p>Fraværet af plaprende stemmer havde ikke hjulpet ham med at falde til ro, sådan som han havde håbet. Tværtimod gjorde stilheden det muligt for de ængstelige tanker at passere uforstyrret gennem hans bevidsthed. En del af ham ønskede, at han kunne gå nedenunder og slutte sig til de andre igen. Men resten af husets beboere var gået i seng nu. Han havde hørt dem rydde af bordet for omkring en time siden, hvorefter der var blevet stille.</p><p> </p><p>Han ville vædde med, at Bill lå og sov som en sten. ’Man skulle ikke lade sig styre af frygten,’ havde han prædiket under aftensmaden. Draco fnøs. Måske var det muligt, hvis man havde et optimistisk sindelag, men han havde altid været pessimist af natur.</p><p> </p><p>Han vendte sig på sengen og klemte øjnene i, i et forsøg på at <em>tvinge</em> søvnen til at indfinde sig. Hvis bare han kunne sove - så slap han for at tænke på det livsfarlige foretagende, Granger havde begivet sig ud i. Det var uudholdeligt ikke at vide, hvad hun foretog sig. Hvad hvis hun flygtede fra Dødsgardisterne netop i dette øjeblik? Hvad hvis hun stod over for selveste Mørkets Herre? Hvad hvis hun troede, hun var i sikkerhed, blot for at blive overrasket af et pludseligt, grønt lysglimt?</p><p> </p><p>Desperat trykkede han ansigtet mod puden, mens hver eneste nerve i hans krop vibrerede af angst.</p><p> </p><p>Hun havde sagt til ham, at hun nok skulle vende tilbage. Hun havde stået foran ham og lovet ham det med oprigtighed i stemmen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>’Jeg lover, at jeg nok skal komme tilbage.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hvor ville han dog ønske, at han kunne tro på det.</p><p> </p><p>Det var alt sammen Potters skyld. Der var ingen tvivl om, at det var ham, der havde presset på for at få Trioen til at tage af sted så snart som muligt uden at have udtænkt noget, der så meget som mindede om en plan. Hvis der skete noget med Granger som følge af Potters uforsigtighed, ville Draco aldrig tilgive ham det.</p><p> </p><p>Billeder flakkede gennem hans hoved. Billeder af Granger, der lå såret og forsvarsløs i fangekælderen på herregården, mens Mørkets Herre bøjede sig over hende ...</p><p> </p><p>Det trykkede for hans bryst. Med en voldsom bevægelse flåede han dynen af sig og sprang op af sengen. Hans hånd ramte en bunke muslingeskaller, der var anbragt på sengebordet. Skallerne trillede ud over bordets kant og spredtes klirrende på gulvet.</p><p> </p><p>Han vandrede frem og tilbage på det lille værelse, mens hjertet hamrede, som om det var på vej ud af kroppen på ham. Åndedrættet pressede sig ud gennem hans sammenbidte tænder i hvæsende stød. Uanset hvor han kiggede hen, så han Grangers ansigt aftegne sig mod skyggerne. Øjnene, der lyste af frygt. Munden, der åbnede sig i et stumt skrig –</p><p> </p><p>Det føltes, som om hans hoved var ved at eksplodere.</p><p> </p><p>I et spring var han henne ved døren. Han skubbede den og trådte ud, hvorefter han bevægede sig mod trappen. Han famlede sig vej gennem mørket uden at ænse andet, end at han måtte ud. Han havde brug for at mærke natteluften mod ansigtet. Det var det eneste, der kunne jage de mareridtsagtige billeder, som flimrede i hans bevidsthed, på flugt.</p><p> </p><p>Hans hæl gled på trappeafsatsen. Han snublede ned ad de øverste trin, før det lykkedes ham at gribe fat i gelænderet og genvinde balancen. Det akkurat-afværgede fald fik det til at suge i maven på ham, og han blev stående, indtil fornemmelsen havde fortaget sig. Han spidsede ører og ventede på, at nogen skulle reagere på lyden af hans snublende fodtrin, men intet skete. Omhyggelig med ikke at træde forkert endnu engang sneg han sig det sidste stykke vej ned af trappen, indtil han befandt sig i køkkenet.</p><p> </p><p>Tekanden stod stadig midt på det lille køkkenbord. Han lod fingerspidserne løbe over det stadig varme porcelæn, mens han lyttede til blæsten, der susede gennem marehalmen udenfor. Så rettede han blikket mod yderdøren og begyndte at gå gennem køkkenet med beslutsomme skridt.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvor skal du hen?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco vendte sig om med et sæt. Gennem den halvåbne dør ind til stuen kunne han se Mrs. Stewart. Hun sad i en lænestol og holdt en bog i sine krogede hænder. Hendes ansigt var oplyst af skæret fra en samling ulmende stearinlys.</p><p> </p><p>Han tøvede et øjeblik, men nikkede så mod fordøren.</p><p> </p><p>”Ud.”</p><p> </p><p>”Er du nu sikker på, det er klogt? Der er Snappere i området, hørte du nok.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ligeglad.”</p><p> </p><p>”Med dig selv, måske.” Stearinlysenes flammer glimtede i de Mrs. Stewarts tykke brilleglas. ”Men vil du sætte vi andres sikkerhed over styr? Der er flere lurende øjne ude i mørket, end man tror.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun lagde bogen fra sig og gjorde en bevægelse mod sofaen ved siden af lænestolen.</p><p> </p><p>”Sæt dig ned.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco tøvede og så hen mod yderdøren, der syntes at trække ham hen imod sig med en usynlig kraft. </p><p> </p><p>”Jeg kan umuligt blive herinde.” Han kunne mærke, hvordan hans stemme dirrede. ”Ikke når der ikke er andet at lave end at vente. Jeg bliver <em>skør </em>–”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er meget muligt. Men uanset hvad bliver det ikke bedre af, at du stikker af og løber direkte ind i favnen på Du-Ved-Hvems håndlangere. Sæt dig ned.”</p><p> </p><p>Ordene blev sagt i et mere bestemt tonefald denne gang.</p><p> </p><p>Draco skævede endnu engang hen mod døren, mens han overvejede situationen. Han kunne med lethed dreje om på hælen og forsvinde ud gennem fordøren, inden Mrs. Stewart nåede så meget som at rejse sig fra lænestolen. Men et enkelt råb fra den gamle dame ville være nok til at få Bill og Fleur til at flyve op af sengen. Selv hvis han stormede ud ad døren med al den fart, han kunne mønstre, ville han ikke nå mange meter ned ad stranden, før en af dem lammede ham og slæbte ham med tilbage til hytten.</p><p> </p><p>Den ydmygelse ville han gerne spare sig selv for.</p><p> </p><p>Han sukkede opgivende. Det var, som om en kappe af bly lagde sig over hans skuldre. Mrs. Stewart gjorde endnu engang tegn til, at han skulle sætte sig ned. Han kastede et sidste blik på døren og trådte så ind i stuen og lod sig dumpe ned på sofaen. Et uldent tæppe gled ned fra møblets ryg og landede i hans skød.</p><p> </p><p>”Er det Weasley, der har bedt dig om at holde vagt?” spurgte han, mens han viklede tæppet omkring sig.</p><p> </p><p>”William? Næ, han har ikke bedt mig om noget som helst. Jeg sidder her, fordi jeg ikke kan sove.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco lod sig synke tilbage i puderne. Hans blik faldt på stearinlysenes gule flammer.</p><p> </p><p>”Så er vi to.”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Stewart foldede hænderne og så eftertænksomt frem for sig.</p><p> </p><p>”Det hjælper at sidde og lytte til havet.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco kunne ikke afgøre, om hun henvendte sig til ham eller talte med sig selv. Han så ud ad vinduet, hvor månen stod som en hvid skive på den sorte himmel. Hvis han anstrengte sig, kunne han ganske rigtig opfange lyden af det brølende hav bag blæstens rasen, men den forekom ham ikke specielt beroligende.</p><p> </p><p>Han kunne mærke, at Mrs. Stewart iagttog ham ud gennem sin rynkede øjenkrog.</p><p> </p><p>”Har jeg ret, når jeg antager, at din rastløshed skyldes -”</p><p> </p><p>”Du ved, det er på grund af Granger,” afbrød han.</p><p> </p><p>Den gamle dame så på ham i nogle sekunder. Så gled den smådistræte maske bort fra hendes ansigt, og hun nikkede langsomt.</p><p> </p><p>”Det havde anet mig.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco lukkede øjnene. Angsten over Grangers uvisse skæbne skar gennem ham som knive, så han måtte skutte sig under tæppet.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg skulle aldrig have ladet hende tage af sted.”</p><p> </p><p>”Du tilbød ikke at tage med hende?”</p><p> </p><p>”Selvfølgelig gjorde jeg det. Men hun sagde, at det ville være for farligt.” Han lod tommelfingeren løbe langs tæppets flossede kant. ”Og hun havde ret. Jeg ville ikke være andet end en klods om benet på hende. Jeg kan umuligt hjælpe, når jeg kun er en ...”</p><p> </p><p>Han holdt inde og så på Mrs. Stewart, som gengældte hans blik med et spørgende ansigtsudtryk. Et lille, vantro fnys undslap hans læber.</p><p> </p><p>”Har de ikke fortalt dig det endnu?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun lagde hovedet på skrå. Hendes øjne var sammenknebne bag brilleglassene.</p><p> </p><p>”Fortalt mig hvad?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco trak vejret dybt. Lyden af blæsten, der piskede mod ydermuren, forekom ham pludselig øredøvende. Han fæstnede blikket på en klump størknet stearin på sofabordet.</p><p> </p><p>”At jeg …”</p><p> </p><p>Han tøvede kortvarigt, men tvang så sig selv til at fortsætte:</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er en Fuser.” Han trak tæppet tættere op omkring sig, som om det kunne beskytte ham mod ordene. ”Ligesom dig.”</p><p> </p><p>Det var første gang, han sagde det højt. Han havde hele tiden følt, at dét at give sætningen lyd ville være det samme som at anerkende et nederlag - det samme som at acceptere, at hans situation ikke stod til at ændre.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Stewart løftede et øjenbryn. Indrømmelsen gjorde tilsyneladende ikke det store indtryk hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg foretrækker termen ’Muggler af magisk afstamning’,” sagde hun blot.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ikke en Muggler.”</p><p> </p><p>”Du er ude af stand til at udføre magi, er du ikke?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har <em>mistet </em>min magi.”</p><p> </p><p>Denne oplysning kom tydeligvis bag på den ældre kvinde. Hun lænede sig frem i stolen, som om hun var i tvivl om, hvorvidt hun havde hørt rigtigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Mistet?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nikkede tungt.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg blev ramt af en ukendt besværgelse. Og siden da ...” Han tav. En sky gled for månen og fyldte stuen med skygger. ”Jeg kan holde tryllestaven i min hånd, fremsige en formular, gøre den rigtige håndbevægelse ... Men intet sker.”</p><p> </p><p>En lavmælt knirken tilkendegav, at Mrs. Stewart atter havde lænet sig tilbage i stolen.</p><p> </p><p>”En troldmand, der er blevet berøvet sine magiske kræfter,” sagde hun tankefuldt. ”Det har jeg alligevel aldrig hørt om.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er der ingen, der har. Det er det, der er problemet. Så indtil videre er jeg tvunget til at forblive sådan her.”</p><p> </p><p>”Der er ikke noget galt i ikke at kunne udføre magi.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det kan du sagtens sige, når du aldrig har været i stand til det. Men magien har altid været en del af mig. Og nu hvor den ikke længere er det …” Ordene klistrede til hans tunge, men det lykkedes ham at få dem frem: ”Hvem siger så, at jeg overhovedet hører til blandt troldmænd?”</p><p> </p><p>Den gamle dame var tavs i et stykke tid.</p><p> </p><p>”Min status som Fuser har aldrig hindret <em>mig</em> i at være en del af troldmandsverdenen,” sagde hun så.</p><p> </p><p>Han trak på skuldrene.</p><p> </p><p>”Dine forældre var sikkert halvblods, siden du ikke blev udstødt ...”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, jeg kommer skam fra en fuldblodsfamilie. Men mine forældre valgte at beholde mig frem for at sende mig bort. Ja,” tilføjede hun, da hun så hans forbløffede ansigtsudtryk. ”Det var højst usædvanligt, tiden taget i betragtning.”</p><p> </p><p>”Tro mig, det er det stadig.” Han kunne ikke forhindre et strejf af bitterhed i at snige sig ind i hans stemme, mens han talte. ”De fleste fuldblodsfamilier, jeg kender, anser Fusere for at være en skændsel. Mislykkede magikere, der kaster skam over slægten."</p><p> </p><p>”Noget kunne tyde på, at du kommer i de forkerte kredse.”</p><p> </p><p>Han tænkte på alle de gange, Granger havde prøvet at overbevise ham om netop dette. Et suk undslap hans læber.</p><p> </p><p>”Måske.”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Stewart lænede sig atter frem i stolen. Hendes øjne tindrede i stearinlysenes skær.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har altid nægtet at se mig selv, som <em>de</em> gør. Som om en samling opblæste fanatikere skal have lov til at bestemme mit værd.” Det intense ansigtsudtryk veg pludselig for et smil. ”Det er heldigvis ikke alle magikere, der er sådan. Min mand var ikke.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco blinkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Din mand var troldmand?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Halvblods. Jeg mødte ham i Eeylops Uglevarehus en dag, jeg var i Diagonalstræde.” Kvindens lysegrå øjne blev slørede af erindringen. ”Han friede få måneder senere - med uglepost.”</p><p> </p><p>”Og din familie havde ikke noget mod giftermålet?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco mærkede, hvordan han mod sin vilje blev optaget af historien. Den gamle udstødte et lattergrynt.</p><p> </p><p>”Efter den skandale min eksistens havde medført, var der ikke mere forargelse tilbage, da det kom folk for øre, at jeg havde i sinde at gifte mig med en halvblodstroldmand. Mine forældre var glade på mine vegne. Den øvrige familie lod, som om vi ikke eksisterede. Det var jeg dem meget taknemmelig for.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det lyder til, at I var heldige.”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes blik blev fjernt.</p><p> </p><p>”Heldige, ja,” gentog hun stille. ”Vi fik mange gode år sammen.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun samlede sine krogede hænder i skødet. Han sagde ikke noget, men hun måtte have opfattet hans nysgerrighed, for hun åbnede atter munden for at forklare.</p><p> </p><p>”Han døde under den sidste krig. På denne tid af året. De kom efter ham, da han var på vej hjem fra sit arbejde i Ministeriet. Han blev fundet i en gyde i London nogle uger senere.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco betragtede skyggerne, der spillede i hendes furede ansigt. Han prøvede at sige noget, men ordene føltes pludselig tykke og klodsede i hans mund.</p><p> </p><p>”Det gør mig ondt.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun slog ud med hånden, som ville hun vifte hans medfølelse bort.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er længe siden nu. Jeg har lært at leve med sorgen. Det er værre at leve med bevidstheden om, hvad vi gjorde dengang. Eller rettere, <em>ikke gjorde</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Han rynkede brynene.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad mener du?”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes læber vibrerede svagt, og hun så ud i luften, som om hun ledte efter ordene.</p><p> </p><p>”Min mand og jeg vidste, hvad der foregik omkring os. Alligevel valgte vi at se den anden vej. Vi afviste folk, der havde brug for hjælp, fordi vi ikke ville involvere os i modstandskampen. I sidste ende gjorde det ingen forskel.”</p><p> </p><p>”Du er i live,” påpegede han. ”I mine øjne er det en ret stor forskel.”</p><p> </p><p>Den gamle kone rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Det handler om prisen. At kunne leve med sig selv.”</p><p> </p><p>”Du kunne intet stille op,” fortsatte han. ”Du var en Fuser –”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Stewart sendte ham et skarpt blik under de rynkede bryn.</p><p> </p><p>”Tror du, at man kun kan hjælpe ved at udføre magi? Hvis det eneste, folk gjorde under en krig, var at gå rundt og vifte med tryllestave, så ville vi alle sammen have været dødsdømte for længst. Der skal folk til samle allierede, holde udgik, lægge planer … Det er ikke magien, der bestemmer dit værd.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun sukkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis jeg bare havde indset det noget før, ville jeg have truffet nogle andre beslutninger.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco stirrede ud i luften, mens han overvejede ordene.</p><p> </p><p>Hvad var han værd uden sin magi? Det var et spørgsmål, han ikke havde overvejet før, i hvert fald ikke uden at bølger af skam havde truet med at drukne hans tanker.</p><p> </p><p>Han <em>havde</em> faktisk udrettet noget på trods af fraværet af sine magiske kræfter. Han havde hjulpet Granger med at undslippe kælderen på Malfoy Manor. Han havde fløjet dem begge til Cornwall, hvor de kunne være i sikkerhed. Han havde bidraget med informationer om herregården, der måske var altafgørende i kampen mod Mørkets Herre …</p><p> </p><p>Det opvejede på ingen måde de forfærdelige ting, han havde gjort, men det var da en begyndelse.</p><p> </p><p>Hvad angik Granger, så kunne hun lide ham uanset hvad. Det havde hun stædigt gentaget over for ham flere gange.</p><p> </p><p><em>’Det er ikke længere </em>ham<em> jeg er forelsket i ...’</em></p><p> </p><p>Hendes følelser havde intet med hans evner som troldmand at gøre. Hun holdt af ham på trods af, at han var en Fuser. Selv hvis han aldrig fik sine magiske kræfter igen, kunne han finde trøst i den tanke.</p><p> </p><p>Han skævede til den gamle dame i lænestolen, hvis øjne stadig var slørede af minder. Hun havde lært at acceptere sin skæbne. Ville han være i stand til det samme? Ville han sidde og dele ud af sin visdom, når – <em>hvis</em> – han nåede hendes alder? Hvis hun havde kunnet affinde sig med en sådan tilværelse, så var der måske en chance for, at han også kunne.</p><p> </p><p>Så længe han havde Granger.</p><p> </p><p>Tanken fik hans mave til at vride sig af angst. Hun blev <em>nødt til</em> at komme tilbage. Hvis der skete hende noget, ville han aldrig tilgive Potter og Weasley. Han ville aldrig tilgive <em>sig selv -</em></p><p> </p><p>Han indså, at Mrs. Stewart ikke længere dvælede ved fortiden, men sad betragtede ham. Han var udmærket klar over, hvor ynkelig han så ud, som han sad i sofaen, bleg og forpint af bekymring. Men til hans lettelse sagde hun ikke noget. Det sidste, han havde brug for lige nu, var andre menneskers medynk og snagende spørgsmål. Den gamle kone lod til instinktivt at vide dette, for hun lod ham være og lukkede endnu engang øjnene, sandsynligvis for at hengive sig til lyden af bølgerne.</p><p> </p><p>Han lænede sig tilbage i sofaen og stirrede ind i stearinlysenes flammer.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Han måtte have døset hen, for på et tidspunkt opfangede han en lyd fjernt i sin bevidsthed, som fik ham til at sætte sig op med et spjæt. Han så fra side til side. Der var blevet en anelse lysere omkring ham, men der var ingen tvivl om, at det stadig var nat. Stearinlysene på sofabordet var gået ud, og tynde spiraler af røg steg op fra de nedbrændte væger. Hans tanker, der havde været slørede af den urolige søvn, blev langsomt skarpere. Han blev klar over, hvad det var, han havde hørt: Den umiskendelige lyd af døren, der gik op. Mrs. Stewart måtte også have opfattet det, for hun rørte sløvt på sig i den polstrede lænestol og rettede på sine briller.</p><p> </p><p>Dracos hjerte bankede. Han kunne høre stemmer. Potter og Weasleys. De var tydeligvis bekymrede.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvor slemt er det?” spurgte Potter.</p><p> </p><p>Draco stivnede. Det var, som om hver eneste nerve i hans krop var frosset fast.</p><p> </p><p>”Slemt.” Weasley talte hurtigt. ”Måske bliver vi nødt til at tilkalde en Healer, hvis hun  …”</p><p> </p><p>Draco hørte ikke mere. Han fløj op af sofaen og sprintede hen mod døren. Den fortumlethed, han havde følt få øjeblikke forinden, var forsvundet som dug for solen. Bag sig hørte han Mrs. Stewarts lavmælte protest.</p><p> </p><p>Han stormede ud i entréen, hvor Potter og Weasley vendte sig mod ham med overraskede miner. De var netop trådt ind ad døren, tydeligvis medtagne efter hvad end de havde foretaget sig i løbet af de sidste par timer. Vinden hylede højlydt gennem den åbne dør og ruskede i deres tøj. Nogle meter bag dem, ude i sandet, kunne Draco ane en menneskeskikkelse.</p><p> </p><p>Han satte kurs mod døren, men Potter, som stod midt på gangen, blokerede vejen.</p><p> </p><p>”Flyt dig! Lad mig se hende!”</p><p> </p><p>Den anden greb ham om skuldrene.</p><p> </p><p>”Malfoy, tag det roligt –”</p><p> </p><p>Draco prøvede at slide sig fri af Potters greb, men det lykkedes ikke. Hans øjne skød desperat frem og tilbage mellem Potters ansigt og den åbne dør.</p><p> </p><p>”SLIP MIG, POTTER! LAD MIG KOMME FORBI!”</p><p> </p><p>”Malfoy –”</p><p> </p><p>Men Draco hørte ikke efter. Med al den styrke han kunne mønstre, slyngede han Potter til side. Den sorthårede ramlede ind i væggen og tog et indrammet foto af Weasley-familien med sig, da han væltede om på gulvet. Weasley sprang frem for hjælpe sin ven, men Draco ænsede det knap nok. Han spænede mod døren og var nær snublet, idet han passerede dørtærsklen. Med hjertet hamrende smertefuldt i brystet løb han hen mod personen, der sad sammenkrummet ude i sandet.</p><p> </p><p>Og stoppede op.</p><p> </p><p>Det var ikke Granger.</p><p> </p><p>Det var Luna Lovegood. Hun sad i sandet og stirrede mat frem for sig. Foran hende knælede en person, Draco genkendte som Dean Thomas, en Gryffindor-elev på hans egen årgang. Thomas mumlede et eller andet utydeligt til Lovegood, som nikkede svagt, hvorefter han rejste sig op og forsvandt hen bag hjørnet på det forfaldne skur ved siden af hytten.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco!”</p><p> </p><p>Hans hoved svirpede til siden. Han kunne knap nok tro sine egne øjne. Granger stod ved siden af ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er okay,” sagde hun. ”Der er ikke sket mig noget.”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes ansigt flimrede for hans blik. Håret var filtret, kinderne en anelse blodløse, og hun havde nogle småskrammer hist og her, men alt i alt lod hun til at være i god behold.</p><p> </p><p>Han mærkede hendes hånd på hans arm som en blid bekræftelse af, at hun virkelig var her. At det ikke bare var noget, han bildte sig ind. Hans øjne flakkede over hende, mens han prøvede at begribe situationen. Hun var her nu, hun var kommet <em>tilbage</em> - </p><p> </p><p>Med en skarp bevægelse trak han hende ind til sig. En lille, overrasket lyd undslap hende. Han fornemmede, hvordan hans krop skælvede, mens han knugede hende ind mod sit bryst.</p><p> </p><p>”Du er uskadt,” mumlede han.</p><p> </p><p>Han begravede ansigtet i hendes hår og inhalerede hendes velkendte duft, der jog alle de mareridtssyner, der havde plaget ham tidligere, på flugt. Hun lod panden hvile mod hans hals i nogle sekunder, hvorefter hun trak sig tilbage og så på ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er uskadt,” gentog hun med et smil. ”Mere eller mindre. Men Luna har det ikke så godt.”</p><p> </p><p>På trods af de forsikrende ord kunne han ikke undgå at bemærke, at Granger alligevel ømmede sig ovenpå den intense omfavnelse.</p><p> </p><p>Han så hen på Lovegood, hvis indsunkne ansigt og blege hud mest af alt mindede ham om et spøgelse. Weasley, der netop var trådt ud af hytten sammen med Potter, hjalp hende på benene. Draco kunne ikke undgå at bemærke det vrede blik, den rødhårede sendte ham. Det overraskede ham ikke. Han havde trods alt lige slynget Potter ind i en væg. Potter lod dog til at være for optaget af Lovegoods svækkede tilstand til at bære nag.</p><p> </p><p>”Hun er meget dehydreret,” forklarede Granger. ”Det er ikke til at sige, hvor længe hun har opholdt sig i fangekælderen.”</p><p> </p><p>”Længere tid end mig. Så i hvert fald et par måneder, hvis ikke mere,” sagde Thomas, idet han rundede hjørnet på skuret.</p><p> </p><p>Draco snappede efter vejret, da han så, hvem der befandt sig ved drengens side.</p><p> </p><p><em>Garrick Ollivander</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Den gamle mand vaklede usikkert gennem sandet, og Thomas havde lagt armen om hans overkrop for at holde ham oppe. Draco holdt blikket stift rettet mod tryllestavsmageren.</p><p> </p><p>De gik alle ind i Muslingehytten, hvor Bill og Fleur kom dem i møde med lettede ansigtsudtryk. Efter parret havde hilst på de nyankomne og omfavnet medlemmerne af Den Gyldne Trio – Fleur med glædestårerne løbende ned ad kinderne i stride strømme – gik de ud i køkkenet.</p><p> </p><p>Draco trådte hen til Granger, der netop havde fundet en helende salve frem fra sin taske.</p><p> </p><p>”Granger, det er Ollivander.”</p><p> </p><p>Han nikkede mod den ældre herre, som stod midt i køkkenet og støttede sig til Thomas.</p><p> </p><p>”Skarpt observeret, Malfoy,” kommenterede Weasley, mens han rakte Lovegood et glas vand. Pigen smilede påskønnende af hans gestus.</p><p> </p><p>Draco ignorerede ham og kiggede på Granger.</p><p> </p><p>”Kan vi …?”</p><p> </p><p>Hans iver gjorde det svært for ham at dæmpe stemmen.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej.” Hun rystede på hovedet og gav salven, som hun holdt i hænderne, til Potter. ”Ikke nu. Han har brug for at hvile sig. Det tror jeg, vi alle sammen har.”</p><p> </p><p>De indfandt sig omkring køkkenbordet. Den eneste, der ikke satte sig ned, var Fleur, som hastede rundt og inspicerede de nyankomnes blege ansigter og forslåede lemmer. Fra tid til anden kom hun med små, bekymrede udbrud. Draco fik øjenkontakt med Mrs. Stewart, der sad overfor ham. Et lille smil spillede om hendes læber, mens hun betragtede ham og Granger. Han sendte hende et kort nik.</p><p> </p><p>Bill så ud over det lille selskab og tog ordet.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er godt at have jer tilbage, ”sagde han. ”Jeg håber, I opnåede det, som I tog af sted efter.”</p><p> </p><p>Potter nikkede. Draco bemærkede først nu, at hans briller havde fået et knæk.</p><p> </p><p>”Det gjorde vi.”</p><p> </p><p>”Og Griphook?”</p><p> </p><p>”Han klarede den ikke,” sagde Granger lavt. ”Vi blev nødt til at efterlade ham på herregården.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco kunne mærke, at det gik hende på. Hvorfor hun bekymrede sig så meget om en nisse, fattede han ikke, men han gav alligevel hendes hånd et trøstende klem under bordet. Bill lod også til at registrere hendes sørgmodighed.</p><p> </p><p>”Det gør mig ondt.”</p><p> </p><p>Han holdt en lille pause, hvorefter han fortsatte.</p><p> </p><p>”Men I fik tilsyneladende reddet tre af vores venner.” Han så skiftevis på Lovegood, Thomas og Ollivander. ”I er selvfølgelig velkomne til at blive her, så længe I har brug for det.”</p><p> </p><p>De mumlede alle tre taknemmeligt. Potter sendte Bill og Fleur et beklagende blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ked af, at vi kommer her og vender op og ned på alting på den her måde.”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Mais</em> hvad mener du dog?” spurgte Fleur, som var i færd med at hælde en stor kop te op til Ollivander. ”Vi er kun glade for at kunne hjælpe jer.”</p><p> </p><p>Bill nikkede istemmende.</p><p> </p><p>”I er på ingen måde til besvær,” sagde han. ”Vi har ikke så megen plads, men hvis vi rykker lidt sammen på værelserne, burde det nok kunne gå. Luna, du kan dele værelse med Hermione. Og Dean –”</p><p> </p><p>Bills blik gled fra Thomas til Draco.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg kan sagtens dele værelse med Harry og Ron,” indskød Gryffindor-eleven hurtigt.</p><p> </p><p>Draco sukkede. Det var fint med ham. Han foretrak af have sit værelse for sig selv.</p><p> </p><p>Bill og Fleur rejste sig for at vise deres nye gæster på plads, og Draco, der kunne fornemme, at Granger havde brug for at diskutere missionens videre forløb med sine to venner, gik op på sit værelse. Det var ikke blevet morgen endnu, så der var stadig mulighed for at få et par timers søvn. Den euforiske glæde over hendes tilbagevenden gjorde det dog umuligt for ham at slappe af, selv om han gjorde alt for at prøve, da han havde lagt sig på sengen.</p><p> </p><p>Efter et stykke tid kunne han høre skridt på trappen. Han trådte hen til døren, som stod på klem, og kiggede ud gennem sprækken. Det var Potter. Weasley og Granger var ikke sammen med ham. En klirrende lyd fortalte ham, at de stadig befandt sig nede i køkkenet, sandsynligvis i færd med at rydde af bordet.</p><p> </p><p>Det overraskede ham, hvor modløs Potter så ud. Draco ville have troet, at han ville være mere begejstret ovenpå ekspeditionens succes, men hans ansigtsudtryk udstrålede ikke andet end træthed.</p><p> </p><p>Dracos fingre hvilede mod dørhåndtaget. En pludselig indskydelse greb ham. Han skubbede døren op og trådte ud på gangen.</p><p> </p><p>”Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>Den anden standsede brat, tydeligvis overrumplet over hans pludselige opdukken.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad vil du, Malfoy?”</p><p> </p><p>Til Dracos overraskelse lød Potter mere udmattet end mistænksom. Det var altid noget. Han knyttede hænderne og mødte den andens blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Hør,” begyndte han. ”Jeg var … oprevet tidligere.”</p><p> </p><p>Potter så på ham i nogle sekunder, hvorefter han nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Det kunne jeg fornemme.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg tænkte ikke klart, fordi jeg troede, der var sket noget med Granger. Og jeg –”</p><p> </p><p>Draco mærkede en synkende fornemmelse i mellemgulvet. Hvad havde han gang i? Det lod til, at Potter spekulerede på det samme, for den anden betragtede ham med et undrende ansigtsudtryk. Draco ønskede ikke at trække det i langdrag, så han fortsatte hurtigt:</p><p> </p><p>”Det var ikke min mening at overfalde dig på den måde.”</p><p> </p><p>Potter rynkede panden.</p><p> </p><p>”Vent lige. Prøver du på at – ”</p><p> </p><p>”Lad være med at gøre det her sværere, end det er i forvejen, Potter,” snerrede han. ”Jeg beklager, hvad der skete, okay? Du og Weasley sørgede for, at Granger kom helskindet tilbage, og det er jeg taknemmelig for. Det er den eneste grund til, at vi overhovedet har den her samtale.” Han tog en dyb indånding, og musklerne i hans kæbe spændtes krampagtigt. ”Det lader ikke til, at hun har forstået, hvor farligt jeres foretagende egentlig er, så nogen er nødt til at beskytte hende …”</p><p> </p><p>”… Nu hvor du ikke kan?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco mærkede en gnist af den gamle, velkendte vrede røre på sig, men han lagde bånd på sig selv.</p><p> </p><p>”Præcis,” mumlede han sammenbidt.</p><p> </p><p>Potter lagde hovedet på skrå.</p><p> </p><p>”Du bekymrer dig virkelig om hende …”</p><p> </p><p>”Selvfølgelig gør jeg det.” Draco fnøs. ”Du tror måske stadig, jeg er en spion, der er ude på at infiltrere jeres side? For i så fald -”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej,” afbrød Potter ham lavmælt. ”Nej, det gør jeg ikke.”</p><p> </p><p>De stod og stirrede på hinanden i et par sekunder. Et øjeblik var det, som om Potter skulle til at sige noget mere, men så vendte han sig bort.</p><p> </p><p>”Du ødelagde mine briller,” kommenterede han, idet han åbnede døren til sit værelse. ”Men det er ikke noget, en Reparo-besværelse ikke kan klare.”</p><p> </p><p>Han nikkede for at signalere, at samtalen var forbi.</p><p> </p><p>”Godnat.”</p><p> </p><p>Han lukkede døren med et ’klik’. Draco gik ud fra, at ordene betød, at den anden havde accepteret hans undskyldning. Glad for at kunne lægge den pinagtige episode bag sig satte han kurs mod køkkenet. På vej ned ad trappen passerede han Weasley, der kiggede efter ham med et mistroisk blik. Draco havde lyst til at komme med en bidende bemærkning, men holdt sig tilbage. Der var ingen grund til at starte flere konflikter.</p><p> </p><p>Han nåede ned i køkkenet og så sig omkring. Køkkenbordet var omhyggeligt ryddet, og kopperne var placeret i en nydelig stabel i vasken.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er herinde.”</p><p> </p><p>Han så i retningen af stemmen.</p><p> </p><p>Granger sad inde i stuen. Hun havde placeret sig på sofaen med benene trukket op under sig. Blålilla toner fra det begyndende daggry faldt ind gennem gardinerne og landede på hendes ansigt. De betragtede hinanden gennem rummets tavshed.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg var så bekymret, Granger.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det ved jeg. Men jeg lovede jo, at jeg ville komme tilbage i et stykke, gjorde jeg ikke?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jo, du gjorde – hvilket var mere, end jeg havde håbet på.” Han gik hen og satte sig ved siden af hende. ”Jeg har lyst til at spørge dig om, hvad der skete, men hvis jeg skal være helt ærlig, tror jeg ikke, jeg vil vide det …”</p><p> </p><p>”Heller ikke hvis jeg fortæller dig, at det involverede en faldende lysekrone?”</p><p> </p><p>Han smilede.</p><p> </p><p>”Det må du fortælle mig om senere.”</p><p> </p><p>Han lagde en arm omkring hende og mærkede, hvordan hun lod sig falde ind mod hans bryst. Han lod kinden hvile mod hendes hår, og hans fingre legede med de buskede krøller, mens han talte.</p><p> </p><p>”Lige nu er det vigtigste, at du er tilbage. For første gang i lang tid virker alting … mindre håbløst.”</p><p> </p><p>Granger løftede hånden med et søvnigt smil. En let gysen bredte sig i hans krop, da hendes fingerspidser kærtegnede hans kind.</p><p> </p><p>”Der har hele tiden været håb, Draco. Du har bare ikke kunnet se det.”</p><p> </p><p>Han mødte hendes blik, der syntes at funkle i det spæde morgenlys.</p><p> </p><p>”Så er det godt, jeg har dig til at minde mig på det.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja. Hvad skulle du gøre uden mig?”</p><p> </p><p>Han bøjede hovedet for at kysse hende. Fornemmelsen af hendes læber mod hans fik omgivelserne til at snurre. Alligevel havde han aldrig følt sig mere rolig.</p><p> </p><p>”Det ved jeg ikke,” hviskede han. ”Det ved jeg virkelig ikke.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Regalier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione missede med øjnene. En solstråle, der havde listet sig hen over gulvet, i takt med at solen hævede sig højere på himlen, skinnede insisterende på hendes ansigt. Hun strakte sig dovent på puderne og blev klar over den arm, der lå beskyttende om livet på hende. Fornemmelsen fik hende til at smile. Langsomt, for ikke at vække Draco, vendte hun sig om på den anden side, så de lå ansigt til ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>Hun havde egentlig haft i sinde at gå op på værelset i går, efter de var kommet tilbage fra herregården. I stedet var hun og Draco faldet i søvn sammen på sofaen. Hun lå i et stykke tid og lyttede til hans hjerte, som slog rytmisk. Han var så afslappet nu. Stik modsat hvor urolig han havde været i går. Hun puttede sig tættere ind til ham og nød det ubekymrede øjeblik.</p><p> </p><p>Der var intet, der tydede på, at de andre i huset var stået op. Det eneste, der kunne høres, var Rons højlydte snorken, der trængte gennem alle hyttens vægge.</p><p> </p><p>Efter et stykke tid lød der en lavmælt knirken fra døren. Hermione drejede hovedet og så, at Fleur havde stukket hovedet ind i stuen. Med en hurtig bevægelse gjorde hun sig fri af Dracos sovende omfavnelse og satte sig op. Hun vidste ikke, hvad hun skulle sige, så hun glattede blot sin trøje og sendte Fleur et forlegent smil. Fleur virkede ikke synderligt overrasket, men signalerede blot med en yndefuld håndbevægelse, at hun gik i gang med morgenmaden, hvorefter hun forsvandt.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gned søvnen ud af øjnene. Hun så på Draco, der stadig lå henslængt på sofaen med tæppet over sig. Hendes pludselige bevægelse måtte have vækket ham, for hun kunne se hans øjenlåg vibrere svagt.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco …”</p><p> </p><p>”Mm-hmm.”</p><p> </p><p>”Fleur siger, at der er morgenmad lige om lidt.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det lyder fantastisk,” mumlede han.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi må nok hellere tage at stå op.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco udstødte en modstræbende brummen. Hun ruskede blidt i hans skulder.</p><p> </p><p>”Kom nu, din sovetryne.”</p><p> </p><p>Han viftede irriteret hendes hånd væk. Som svar prøvede hun at hive tæppet af ham. Forsøget frembragte en klagende lyd i hans strube. Han trak tæppet tættere ind til kroppen og vendte sig om på den anden side, så han lå med ansigtet mod sofaryggen.</p><p> </p><p>”Helt ærligt, Granger …” Ordene blev næsten kvalt af et gab. ”Jeg kan ikke huske, hvornår jeg sidst har sovet så godt …”</p><p> </p><p>”Okay.” Hun lod en hånd løbe gennem hans i forvejen uglede hår. ”Hvis du insisterer, skal jeg nok lade dig være i fred.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun lænede sig ind over ham og plantede et kys i hans nakke. De blonde hårstrå kildede mod hendes pande, og hun indsnusede den karakteristiske duft af søvn og varme. Hun smilede mod hans hud og kyssede ham igen.</p><p> </p><p>Hvor var det skønt, at de kunne være sammen sådan her, uden at misforståelser og uvished hang over dem som en mørk sky …</p><p> </p><p>Hun skulle lige til at trække sig bort, da hun mærkede hans hånd om hendes håndled.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har ombestemt mig,” sagde han hæst. ”Kom her.”</p><p> </p><p>Han kastede tæppet af sig og hev hende ned til sig på sofaen. Hun nåede knap nok at registrere, hvad der skete, før han fangede hendes læber i et kys. De rullede rundt, og pludselig befandt han sig ovenpå hende. Hun kiggede op på ham og konstaterede, at han med et så meget vågen ud. Han kyssede hende igen, og hun hengav sig til fornemmelsen og lod fingrene stryge over hans nakke. Hans hænder gravede sig ned i hendes hår. Vægten af hans krop fik hende til at synke dybere ned i sofaen. Han skiftede placering, så han – om muligt – kom endnu tættere på.</p><p> </p><p>En pude trillede ud over kanten og landede på gulvet med et blødt ’bump’.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco,” hviskede hun, da han endelig brød kysset. ”Fleur er lige inde ved siden af.”</p><p> </p><p>”Og hvad så?”</p><p> </p><p>Han løftede hovedet og så på hende. Der var noget i hans blik, der fik hende til at miste vejret. Langsomt bøjede han hovedet og pressede et kys mod hendes skulder, og hun sukkede dæmpet. Hun var klar over, at hun ikke burde være så eftergivende, men alligevel …</p><p> </p><p>Hans mund fulgte kurven på hendes hals og efterlod en bølge af gåsehud efter sig. En velvillig varme bredte sig i hendes krop, og hun borede neglene ind i stoffet på hans trøje. Hun var sikker på, at han kunne mærke hendes puls mod sine læber. Hans åndedræt dirrede varmt og fugtigt mod hendes øre i nogle sekunder. Afventende. Så nippede han hende ganske let i øreflippen. Gnister af elektricitet skød gennem hendes blod.</p><p> </p><p>Han vidste præcis, hvad han havde gang i, tænkte hun tåget, mens han mund løb langs hendes kæbelinje. Alt tydede på, at han havde gjort det her mange gange før. Hun sugede luft ind med en skarp lyd, da hans fingre strejfede hendes bryst. Deres øjne mødtes, og hun opfangede det umiskendelige glimt af triumf i de grå iriser.</p><p> </p><p>Ja - han vidste <em>lige præcis</em>, hvad det var, han havde gang i.</p><p> </p><p>Hans tommelfinger strøg over den tynde barriere, der adskilte hans hånd fra hendes hud. Hun kunne mærke varmen fra hans håndflade gennem stoffet. Hendes hjerte hamrede med en intensitet, der truede med at overdøve hendes tanker. Hendes øjne flakkede uroligt gennem lokalet og standsede ved døren ud til køkkenet.</p><p> </p><p>”Vent,” fik hun frem.</p><p> </p><p>Hun forsøgte at trække sig bagud, men hendes albue gled kejtet på puderne. Draco udstødte et frustreret støn.</p><p> </p><p>”Granger, lad nu være …”</p><p> </p><p>Han lænede sig tættere på hende, men hun lagde hænderne mod hans bryst for at standse ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad hvis der kommer nogen …”</p><p> </p><p>Draco sukkede. Han fjernede sin hånd.</p><p> </p><p>”Fint.” Han satte sig op i sofaen med en irriteret mine. ”Hvis du virkelig er så bange for, at Potter pludselig kommer vadende ind og ser os sådan her …”</p><p> </p><p>Hun kunne høre, at han var såret. Det stak i hendes hjerte. Det var jo ikke, fordi hun ikke havde lyst. Det havde hun i allerhøjeste grad. Men det her var ikke ligefrem det bedste sted eller det bedste tidspunkt at lade den slags impulser løbe af med sig.</p><p> </p><p>Hun trak sig op i siddende stilling og lod fingrene løbe gennem krøllerne for at få styr på det værste morgenhår.</p><p> </p><p>”Han ville nok ikke blive så overrasket,” sagde hun som svar på Dracos bemærkning. ”Han ved, at vi er sammen.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco stirrede vantro på hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Har du fortalt ham om os?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det blev jeg nødt til.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun rejste sig fra sofaen og børstede nogle støvfnug af sin trøje. Varmen fra Dracos nærhed sad stadig i hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Han blev ved med at spørge.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco så stadig lige forbløffet ud.</p><p> </p><p>”Men … jeg snakkede med ham i går aftes. Han nævnte det ikke med et ord.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun trak på skuldrene.</p><p> </p><p>”Han har vigtigere ting at fokusere på for tiden.”</p><p> </p><p>”Så han sagde ikke noget til det, da du fortalte ham det? Han accepterede det bare?”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Accepterede</em> er nok så meget sagt.” Hun samlede den pude, der var faldet på gulvet, op, og placerede den i sofaen. ”Han har i hvert fald affundet sig med tanken indtil videre. Jeg er sikker på, han gerne vil have en uddybende forklaring senere.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad med Weasley? Ved han det også?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, jeg har ikke sagt noget til Ron endnu. Men jeg skal have gjort det snart. Det er ikke fair over for ham at holde det hemmeligt.”</p><p> </p><p>Hjertet sank i livet på hende ved tanken om den samtale, hun blev nødt til at have med Ron. Men der var ingen vej udenom. Hun blev nødt til at sætte ham ind i tingenes tilstand. Det var bare et spørgsmål om tid, før han fandt ud af, hvad der foregik mellem hende og Draco på egen hånd.</p><p> </p><p>Hun stod i sine egne tanker og var ved at lægge tæppet sammen, da hun pludselig blev opmærksom på Dracos ansigtsudtryk.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad?” spurgte hun.</p><p> </p><p>Han rejste sig fra sofaen. Hans øjne løb tøvende over hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg troede ikke, du havde tænkt dig at fortælle dem noget,” tilstod han.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor ikke?”</p><p> </p><p>Han sagde ikke noget, men hun kunne læse svaret i hans blik. Endnu engang mærkede hun en dump smerte inde bag sine ribben. Hun lagde det sammenfoldede tæppe fra sig på sofaen og gik hen til ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco, jeg skammer mig ikke over os.” Hun lagde hånden på hans kind. ”Den eneste grund til, at jeg ikke har fortalt dem noget, er, fordi det ville gøre alting endnu mere kompliceret.”</p><p> </p><p>Han så på hende i nogle sekunder, men lod så til at godtage ordene. Det bedrøvede hende, at han oprigtig kunne tro, at hun skammede sig over deres forhold, men nu hvor hun tænkte over det, var det ikke så mærkeligt, at han havde tolket hendes opførsel sådan.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg fortæller det til Ron, så snart der kommer en anledning til det,” sagde hun. ”Og så er det forhåbentligt forbi med hemmeligheder.”</p><p> </p><p>Han nikkede, og hun følte sig en anelse lettere om hjertet.</p><p> </p><p>De gik ud i køkkenet, hvor Fleur netop var blevet færdige med at tilberede morgenmaden. Luna, der sad ved køkkenbordet, var ved at fortælle Bill og Mrs. Stewart om Nargler, så Hermione gik ud fra, at hun havde fået det bedre.</p><p> </p><p>”Godmorgen,” sagde Luna, da hun fik øje på Hermione og Draco. Hun så stadig meget bleg ud, men hendes øjne lyste oplagt.</p><p> </p><p>”Godmorgen,” hilste Hermione. ”Har du sovet godt?”</p><p> </p><p>Luna nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Også mig,” sagde Dean, der netop var kommet ned af trappen. ”Det er et held, at jeg er vant til Rons snorken fra vores tid på Hogwarts af. Ellers tror jeg ikke, jeg ville have lukket et øje.”</p><p> </p><p>De satte sig alle omkring køkkenbordet. Efter nogle minutter dukkede Ron og Harry også op, sandsynligvis lokket frem fra deres skjul af den umiskendelige lugt af stegt bacon. Ollivander var ingen steder at se. Hermione gik ud fra, han stadig lå og sov oppe på et af værelserne. Fleur lod da heller ikke til at vente på ham, men opfordrede blot de tilstedeværende til at tage for sig af det måltid, hun havde stillet an. De begyndte alle at skovle mad op på tallerkenerne.</p><p> </p><p>Snakken gik i det lille køkken, mens de spiste. Luna, som nu havde overstået Narglerne, begyndte at fortælle om Krumhornede Snorkbøfler. Ron gumlede på et stykke bacon, mens han betragtede hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan endte du egentlig på Malfoy Manor?” spurgte han, da hun endelig gjorde et ophold.</p><p> </p><p>”Dødsgardisterne tog mig til fange, da jeg var på vej hjem fra juleferie,” sagde hun. ”Jeg tror, de gjorde det for at straffe min far. De kunne ikke lide, hvad han skrev i <em>Ordkløveren</em>."</p><p> </p><p>”Fordi bladet støttede mig,” konstaterede Harry, mens han skænkede sig selv et glas græskarjuice. ”Det er jeg ked af, Luna.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det skal du ikke tænke på.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg regner med at gå ud og samle drivtømmer i dag,” sagde Bill efter en kort pause. ”Er der nogen af jer, der kunne tænke jer at hjælpe?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean og Luna meldte sig med det samme. Hermione fik øjenkontakt med Ron og Harry. Hun vidste, hvad de tænkte: De havde andre planer for dagen. Planer, som involverede et besøg på den nissekirkegård, hvor Ragnuk den Første lå begravet. Hun lod sit blik glide fra sine to venner til Bill.</p><p> </p><p>”Må jeg beholde din tryllestav i et lille stykke tid endnu? Jeg tror, jeg får brug for den i dag.”</p><p> </p><p>”Selvfølgelig må du det,” sagde Bill. ”Så kan jeg næsten regne ud, at I tre ikke har tid til at hjælpe mig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Vi har noget, vi skal have ordnet,” bekræftede Harry. ”Men vi burde være tilbage engang til middag. Derefter vil jeg gerne tale med Ollivander.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione betragtede sin ven. Det gik op for hende, at det ikke kun var Draco, som havde brug for tryllestavsmagerens ekspertise. Hun huskede, hvor meget Harry havde spekuleret over forbindelsen mellem sin og Voldemorts tryllestav.</p><p> </p><p>Fleur så på Harry.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Monsieur</em> Ollivander er stadig meget svag.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det ved jeg. Men jeg er bange for, at det ikke kan vente.”</p><p> </p><p>”Han har brug for noget tid til at komme sig ovenpå opholdet i fangekælderen,” sagde Bill, der tydeligvis bemærkede, hvor stålsat Harry var. ”Giv ham en dag til at hvile, så kan I snakke med ham i morgen. Derefter tror jeg, det er bedst, hvis vi flytter ham hjem til tante Muriel, hvor der er mere plads.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry accepterede modvilligt.</p><p> </p><p>Da de var færdige med at spise, gik Hermione op på sit værelse for at finde ud af mere om Ragnuk den Førstes gravsted. Harry og Ron havde heldigvis gemt den lille perletaske med alle hendes bøger, som hun havde haft med under deres jagt på Horcruxer, så hun havde masser af muligheder for at søge information. Hun satte sig på sengen og begyndte at læse. Hendes fødder, der dinglede ud over sengekanten, strejfede madrassen på gulvet, som Luna havde sovet på.</p><p> </p><p>Hun fandt et afsnit om nissekongen Ragnuks grav i <em>Den magiske verdens historiske steder og seværdigheder.</em> Der var endda en beskrivelse af det bøgetræ, Griphook havde nævnt. Så havde nissen altså talt sandt. Ikke at hun for alvor havde tvivlet på ham. Han havde virket oprigtig, da han fortalte dem om, hvor han havde gemt pokalen.</p><p> </p><p>Hendes hjerte bankede heftigt ved tanken om, at de snart ville få fat på endnu en Horcrux …</p><p> </p><p>”Granger …”</p><p> </p><p>Hun så i retningen af stemmen. Draco stod i døråbningen.</p><p> </p><p>”Bare rolig, jeg har ikke tænkt mig at spørge om, hvad det er, I skal,” sagde han, da han så hendes ansigtsudtryk. ”Jeg vil bare gerne vide, om det er knap så livsfarligt denne her gang.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun smilede.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja, det er ganske ufarligt. Som Harry sagde, er vi nok tilbage igen i løbet af et par timer.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco betragtede hende i nogle sekunder. De spørgsmål, han holdt tilbage, hvirvlede rundt inde bag hans øjne.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er da altid noget,” mumlede han og trådte ind i værelset.</p><p> </p><p>Hun fik et glimt af langt, lyst hår, da Fleur passerede forbi ude på gangen, sandsynligvis for at se til Ollivander i ’<em>le petit chambre’</em>, som hun kaldte det. Draco så sig tilbage over skulderen.</p><p> </p><p>”Nå ja, det glemte jeg helt at fortælle dig i går aftes,” sagde han, da Fleur var forsvundet. ”Hun er gravid.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad?” Hermione havde nær tabt bogen, som hun sad med, ud af hænderne. ”Draco, det er jo fantastisk!”</p><p> </p><p>”Synes du?”</p><p> </p><p>”Selvfølgelig gør jeg det.” Hun proppede bogen og de andre tykke opslagsværker tilbage i den magisk udvidede taske. ”Det er en <em>baby</em>. Jeg er da lykkelig på Bill og Fleurs vegne. Tænk at de får deres egen lille familie …”</p><p> </p><p>Han trak på skuldrene og prikkede til madrassen med foden.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad nu hvis vi ikke vinder? Hvad for en verden kommer den baby så til at vokse op i? Hvis den overhovedet får lov til at vokse op.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun lukkede tasken med et suk.</p><p> </p><p>”Måske burde du se på det på en anden måde,” sagde hun.</p><p> </p><p>Han så op fra madrassen med et spørgende blik. Hun trådte hen til ham og stillede sig på tæer, så hun kunne trykke et kys mod hans kind.</p><p> </p><p>”Det giver os endnu en grund til at kæmpe.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco lagde hovedet på skrå og betragtede hende i nogle sekunder.</p><p> </p><p>”Løber du aldrig tør for inspirerende ord?” spurgte han.</p><p> </p><p>Hans tonefald var fladt, men hun kunne se, at hendes forsøg på at bortjage hans pessimisme trods alt havde haft en effekt. Hun smilede og kyssede ham endnu engang.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er der ikke noget, der tyder på.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>”Et styks Horcrux.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron satte Helga Hufflepuffs pokal fra sig på en mosbevokset gravsten. Hans hænder var plettede af jord efter at have søgt efter den lille genstand i det hul, de havde gravet under bøgetræet. Hun, Ron og Harry stod alle tre og stirrede på pokalen i nogle sekunder. Den var mindre, end hun havde forestillet sig, med to sirligt udformede hanke. På dens midte var indgraveret en grævling, Hufflepuff-kollegiets maskot.</p><p> </p><p>”Nu mangler vi bare at finde ud af, hvordan vi ødelægger den,” sagde Harry og kiggede dystert ud over kirkegården.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi skal nok finde på noget,” forsikrede Hermione, men hun kastede alligevel et skjult blik ned i hullet ved bøgetræet i håb om, at Godric Gryffindors sværd på magisk vis ville dukke op.</p><p> </p><p>”Personligt er jeg meget optimistisk.” Ron børstede jord af pokalen og holdt den op i luften for at studere den. ”Situationen ser bedre ud nu, end den har gjort længe: Hermione er tilbage.” - han sendte Hermione et smil - ”Tre Horcruxer er allerede ødelagt, vi har fundet den fjerde …”</p><p> </p><p>”Så mangler vi bare to mere,” sagde Hermione, som gladelig tilsluttede sig Rons forsøg på at opmuntre Harry. ”Du sagde, at den femte sandsynligvis er et objekt med tilknytning til Ravenclaw-kollegiet, ikke sandt?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Og den sjette er Du-Ved-Hvems slange,” fortsatte hun. ”Det mente Dumbledore i hvert fald. Det betyder, at vi allerede er nået langt.”</p><p> </p><p>”Bortset fra at vi ikke ved, hvor den femte horcrux er henne,” påpegede Harry. ”Jeg tror stadig, at den er på Hogwarts -”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione og Ron stønnede i kor. De havde hørt argumentet hundrede gange før.</p><p> </p><p>”Den er <em>ikke</em> på Hogwarts, Harry,” sagde hun. ”Det ville være et tåbeligt sted at gemme den.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det handler ikke om logik<em>, </em>Hermione<em>,</em>” Harry begyndte at gå frem og tilbage på kirkegårdsstien med rasende fart. ”Hogwarts er et sted, der betyder noget for ham - det sted, hvor han <em>blev</em> til noget.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men hvornår skulle han have haft tid til at anbringe den der?” vedblev hun, mens hun gentog den indvending, hun var kommet med alle de andre gange, Harry havde bragt argumentet på banen: ”Han vendte ikke tilbage til skolen, efter han havde færdiggjort sit syvende år -”</p><p> </p><p>Harry slog ud med armene.</p><p> </p><p>”Fint! Hogwarts er udelukket.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hey. Rolig nu.” Ron, som havde sat pokalen fra sig, trådte hen foran Harry og lagde hænderne på hans skuldre. ”Vi vil alle sammen gerne have fat i den næste Horcrux. Men Hermione har ret. Den kan umuligt være på Hogwarts.”</p><p> </p><p>Harrys skuldre sænkede sig en smule under tyngden af Rons hænder, og han gned sit ar med en træt bevægelse. Hermione kunne se, at han stadig ikke var overbevist, men han nikkede alligevel. Hun tog pokalen og puttede den i sin taske.</p><p> </p><p>”Der er ikke andet at gøre end at lægge hovederne i blød,” sagde hun. ”Jeg er sikker på, vi får en idé på et tidspunkt.”</p><p> </p><p>”Også mig,” istemte Ron. ”Lad os tage tilbage til Bill og Fleur og tænke videre der.”</p><p> </p><p>Der lod til at være bred enighed om denne beslutning. Hermione kastede et sidste blik på hullet under bøgetræet, hvorefter de tranfererede sig bort med et lavmælt ’plop’.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Da de kom tilbage til hytten, gik Ron og Harry ovenpå for at snakke. Hermione havde på fornemmelsen, at Ron fortsatte projekt ’opmuntr Harry’, hvilket hun satte pris på. Hun blev siddende nede i køkkenet og vred sin hjerne i et stykke tid i håb om at finde en løsning på deres Horcrux-problem. Til sidst opgav hun og sad blot og kiggede ud i luften, mens hun snoede en hårtot om fingeren.</p><p> </p><p>Det gav et lille sæt i hende, da døren gik, og Dean, Luna, Bill og Draco trådte ind i hytten med favnen fuld af drivtømmer. Draco, som hurtigt fik øje på hende, standsede ude i køkkenet, mens de andre fortsatte ind i stuen, hvor Fleur og Mrs. Stewart sad og snakkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Granger,” udbrød han næsten desperat. Hans hår var i uorden, og kraven på hans sweater sad skævt. ”Tak Merlin for, at du er tilbage. Hvis jeg skal høre om flere af Lovegoods fantasivæsner …”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione så fra Draco til de andre, lettere perpleks.</p><p> </p><p>”Tog du med?”</p><p> </p><p>Han trak på skuldrene.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg skal jo have tiden til at gå med et eller andet.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun fulgte med ham ind i stuen, hvor han lod drivtømmeret dumpe ned i kurven med brænde. Han børstede sandkornene af hænderne og så på hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Det lader til, at jeres udflugt gik godt,” kommenterede han.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor tror du det?”</p><p> </p><p>”Du virker lettet.”</p><p> </p><p>Han kastede et blik over skulderen. Dean, Luna og Bill var gået ud i gangen for at trække af overtøjet, og Fleur og Mrs. Stewart var stadige lige fordybede i deres samtale. Ingen af dem var inden for hørevidde.</p><p> </p><p>”I fandt en af dem, gjorde I ikke?” spurgte han med dæmpet stemme. ”Et af de objekter, der kan bringe Mørkets Herre til fald?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jo,” indrømmede hun, mens hun spekulerede på, om hun havde fortalt Draco for meget. ”Men missionen er ikke ovre endnu …”</p><p> </p><p>”Det havde jeg heller ikke regnet med. Hvad er jeres næste skridt?”</p><p> </p><p>Spørgsmålet fik hende til at føle sig en anelse beklemt.</p><p> </p><p>”Det ved vi ikke. Vores plan har hele tiden været at følge Dumbledores ledetråde, men det er ikke ligefrem let at løse hans gåder.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco satte sig i sofaen og krængede den uldne sweater over hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Den mand gjorde en dyd ud af at være et mysterium.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean, Bill og Luna trådte ind i stuen, netop som Fleur bekendtgjorde, at hun ville gå op med frokost til Ollivander. Hermione skulle til at tilbyde at gå med, men Luna og Mrs. Stewart kom hende i forkøbet.</p><p> </p><p>”Har han fået det bedre?” spurgte Draco, da de vendte tilbage.</p><p> </p><p>Fleur nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Det går fremad.”</p><p> </p><p>Dracos øjne lyste ivrigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Vil det sige, at vi kan snakke med ham nu?”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej.” Indvendingen kom fra Mrs. Stewart, som Luna var ved at hjælpe ned ad trappen. ”Han har brug for mere hvile. Staklen kan knap nok spise …”</p><p> </p><p>Hun beskrev, hvordan tryllestavsmageren havde måttet opgive at indtage frokosten efter kun to skefulde suppe. Draco lænede sig tilbage i sofaen med et surmulende ansigtsudtryk.</p><p> </p><p>”Han har bare af at være frisk til i morgen,” mumlede han.</p><p> </p><p>”Han er gammel og afkræftet,” sagde Hermione. ”Det tager tid for ham at komme sig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er jeg klar over. Men vi er flere, der har brug for hans viden.”</p><p> </p><p>”Draco, han har været meget syg -”</p><p> </p><p>”Og hvad så? Jeg skal personligt made ham, hvis det får ham til at komme til kræfter hurtigere.”</p><p> </p><p>Selvom hans mangel på medfølelse forargede hende, kunne hun ikke lade være med at smile ved tanken om Draco, der sad og madede Ollivander med en ske.</p><p> </p><p>”Forhåbentligt behøver du ikke ty til så drastiske metoder,” sagde hun. ”Lad os vente til i morgen og se, om hans tilstand ikke er bedre der.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco skulede mod trappen, mens han åndsfraværende glattede håret med håndryggen. Hun strøg ham over ryggen, så en smule af anspændtheden sivede ud af hans skuldre.</p><p> </p><p>”Du har ventet et halvt år,” påmindede hun ham. ”Mon ikke du kan vente en dag til?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Næste morgen sad Hermione i lænestolen i stuen og masserede sin nakke med små cirkelbevægelser. Hun var øm i kroppen efter en nat, hvor hun, i stedet for at sove, havde siddet med næsen begravet i bøgerne. Luna havde ligget og sovet tungt på madrassen ved siden af sengen, mens Hermione havde pløjet sig gennem bunkevis af bøger – uden resultat. Først ud på de tidlige morgentimer havde hun lagt sig til rette på sengen og var faldet i en urolig søvn.</p><p> </p><p>Der var en utålmodig stemning i stuen. Fleur havde under morgenmaden meddelt, at Ollivander havde fået det bedre, og at han sandsynligvis ville være frisk nok til at tale med dem senere på dagen. De sad alle sammen og ventede på, at dette skulle ske: Harry og Ron fordrev tiden med at spille troldmandsskak, mens Dean gav Harry gode råd til det næste træk. Draco på en stol og stirrede ud i luften, for spændt til småsnak. Ude i køkkenet var Bill, Fleur og Mrs. Stewart ved at rydde af efter morgenmaden.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gabte og var på nippet til at døse hen, da hun så Luna komme gående med <em>Barden Beedles Eventyr</em> i hænderne. Hun fløj op af lænestolen.</p><p>
  
</p><p>”Hey! Det er min.”</p><p> </p><p>Luna virkede tilsyneladende ikke til at opfatte bebrejdelsen i hendes stemme.</p><p> </p><p>”Den lå inde på værelset.” Hun så forundret på Hermione. ”Jeg vidste slet ikke, du interesserede dig for den slags fortællinger.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione lod blikket løbe over den gamle bog med det tyndslidte omslag.</p><p> </p><p>”Dumbledore gav mig den,” sagde hun blot.</p><p> </p><p>Troldmandseventyr var langt fra hendes foretrukne læsestof. Det var udelukkende noget, hun havde læst i håb om at finde et spor, der kunne lede Harry, Ron og hende på vej.</p><p> </p><p>Luna lod sig dumpe ned i sofaen med bogen i skødet. Hun bladrede nysgerrigt gennem de mange sider. Hermione iagttog hende med en panderynken. Det irriterede hende, at Luna følte, at hun kunne tillade sig at tage hendes ting på dem måde. Hun skulle lige til at bede pigen om at give hende bogen tilbage, da hendes blik strejfede et symbol på en af bogens tætskrevne sider.</p><p> </p><p>”Luna,” sagde hun med tilbageholdt åndedræt. ”Vent. Bladr et par sider tilbage.”</p><p> </p><p>Luna så undrende op på hende, men gjorde, som hun sagde.</p><p> </p><p>”Der.” Hermione gik hen til hende og pegede på en side i bogen. ”Kender du det tegn? Din far havde det om halsen til Bill og Fleurs bryllup.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun og Harry havde også set det sidenhen, huskede hun, på en grav i Godric Dalen.</p><p> </p><p>”Selvfølgelig gør jeg det,” sagde Luna. ”Det er symbolet på Dødsregalierne.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry så op fra skakbrættet. En bonde kiggede op på ham fra et af de sorte felter, tydeligvis utilfreds med afbrydelsen.</p><p> </p><p>”Dødsregalierne?”</p><p> </p><p>Luna nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Dem, der bliver fortalt om i <em>Eventyret om de tre brødre</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det eventyr kender jeg godt,” sagde Ron. ”Mor plejede at fortælle os det, da vi var mindre.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry lignede et spørgsmålstegn. Hermione forstod ham udmærket. Hun havde heller aldrig hørt om eventyret, før hun havde læst det i bogen. Det var en af ulemperne ved at være vokset op blandt Mugglere.</p><p> </p><p>Luna tog Harrys forvirrede blik som en opfordring. Hun rømmede sig let og begyndte at læse eventyret op fra bogen.</p><p> </p><p>”Men der bliver ikke nævnt noget om nogen ’Dødsregalier’ i historien,” indvendte Ron, da hun var færdig.</p><p> </p><p>”Dødsregalierne er de tre objekter, der nævnes i eventyret,” forklarede Luna. ”Oldstaven, genopstandelsesstenen og usynlighedskappen. Det siges, at hvis man er i besiddelse af dem alle tre, bliver man herre over døden.”</p><p> </p><p>”Herre over døden,” gentog Harry. ”Som i ’udødelig’?”</p><p> </p><p>Luna nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har altid troet, at det bare var en metafor,” sagde Dean.</p><p> </p><p>Ron rynkede panden.</p><p> </p><p>”En metafor?”</p><p> </p><p>”Noget, der skal forstås i overført betydning, Weasley,” sagde Draco, der indtil nu havde fulgt samtalen på sidelinjen. ”Hvis altså du har evnerne til at svinge dig op på så højt et abstraktionsniveau.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sendte ham et skarpt blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Luna,” sagde hun og anstrengte sig for ikke at lyde alt for skeptisk. ”Du taler om Dødsregalierne, som om de rent faktisk findes.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jamen, det gør de skam.” Luna så fuldkommen alvorlig ud. ”Folk, der studerer gamle troldmandssagn, er ikke i tvivl om, at de eksisterer.”</p><p> </p><p>”Så er det i hvert fald ikke de samme folk, som dem, der har skrevet <em>Magiens historie</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>”Præcis. Det er folk med et meget mere åbensindet verdenssyn end dem, der skriver vores skolebøger.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione havde lyst til at komme med en indvending, men beherskede sig. Harry spurgte yderligere ind til eventyret. Han var tilsyneladende mere grebet af historien, end hun var. Luna fortalte passioneret om Regalierne og beviserne for, at de fandtes. Ron og Dean sluttede sig også til samtalen, og pludselig var luften fyldt med obskure sagn og konspirationsteorier. Hermione lyttede med en misbilligende mine, men forholdt sig tavs.</p><p> </p><p>Der var ingen grund til at komme op at skændes over en af Lunas mærkelige idéer.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Tror du på, at Dødsregalierne findes?” spurgte hun en times tid senere, da hun og Draco sad inde på hendes værelse.</p><p> </p><p>Draco lod sig falde tilbage på sengen og stirrede op i loftet.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg ved i hvert fald, at mange hekse og troldmænd har søgt efter en uovervindelig tryllestav gennem tiderne,” sagde han. ”Men den har haft andre navne end ’Oldstaven’ – ’Dødstaven’, ’Skæbnestaven’, ’Mesterstaven’ …”</p><p> </p><p>Hun kiggede forundret på ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg troede, jeg var den eneste, der hørte efter i professor Binns’ timer.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det var et af de få emner, der fik mig til at spidse ører,” tilstod han. ”En uovervindelig tryllestav? Det er noget, alle troldmænd er interesserede i.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ikke alle. Personligt synes jeg, der er andre magiske objekter, der er langt mere fordelagtige. En uovervindelig tryllestav ville ikke føre andet end problemer med sig.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco løftede hovedet fra puden.</p><p> </p><p>”Tillad mig at præcisere: Det er noget, alle troldmænd fra <em>mit </em>kollegium ville være interesserede i.”</p><p> </p><p>”Slytherin-troldmænd og deres ambitioner,” sukkede hun. ”Nå, men det er også lige meget, for Oldstaven eksisterer ikke. Og det gør de andre regalier heller ikke. Det er bare et gammelt eventyr.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hmm.” Dracos øjne fulgte en række farvestrålende muslingeskaller, der snoede sig langs loftbjælkerne. ”Man kan ikke <em>fuldkommen</em> udelukke muligheden for, at de eksisterer.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men logisk set -”</p><p> </p><p>”Det her er troldmandsverdenen, Granger. Ikke alting er lige logisk.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis de eksisterede, ville der stå noget om dem i lærebøgerne,” fastholdt hun. ”Og det gør der ikke.”</p><p> </p><p>Han satte sig op.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad med den besværgelse, der bandt min magi? Den står der heller ikke noget om i bøgerne. Men den er i højeste grad virkelig.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun åbnede munden, men lukkede den så igen. Det var umuligt for hende at stable et godt modargument på benene. Draco smilede, øjensynligt tilfreds med at have vundet diskussionen.</p><p> </p><p>”Så er det godt, at Ollivander ved, hvordan man løser dit problem,” sagde hun og pillede en fjer ud af hovedpuden.</p><p> </p><p>Krusningen forsvandt fra Dracos læber, og han så pludselig alvorlig ud.</p><p> </p><p>”Mit problem, ja,” mumlede han frem for sig selv.</p><p> </p><p>Han kravlede tættere på hende og tog hendes hænder. Den pludselige oprigtighed i hans blik overraskede hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Granger … jeg indså noget i går aftes, mens jeg sad og ventede på, at I skulle komme tilbage fra herregården.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad?”</p><p> </p><p>”Min magi … ” Han tog en dyb indånding. ”Den betyder ikke noget.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun rynkede brynene.</p><p> </p><p>”Ikke rigtigt,” fortsatte han, inden hun kunne nå at afbryde. ”Jeg vil selvfølgelig være ovenud lykkelig for at få mine magiske kræfter igen - det er der ingen tvivl om.” Hans hænder klemte let om hendes. ”Men det gik op for mig, at det ikke længere er magien, der definerer mig. Ikke på samme måde, som den gjorde engang.”</p><p> </p><p>Han smilede et lille smil.</p><p> </p><p>”Desuden er der andet, der er vigtigere.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun fugtede læberne.</p><p> </p><p>”Såsom?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det ved du godt, Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>Hjertet hoppede i hendes bryst. Hun smilede, opfyldt af en varme, der spredte sig helt ud i hendes fingerspidser.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco,” sagde hun stille, klar over at hun nu havde muligheden for at sige det, hun ikke havde fået sagt forleden. ”Du sagde i går, at du troede, jeg skammede mig over os … over <em>dig</em>. I virkeligheden er det modsatte tilfældet: Jeg er stolt af dig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Granger …”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg <em>mener</em> det.” Hun knugede hans hænder. ”Bare se, hvor langt du er kommet. Du er gået imod alt, hvad du troede på. Jeg ved, hvor svært det har været for dig, men du gjorde det alligevel. Og det er derfor, at jeg -”</p><p> </p><p>Et pludseligt bank på døren fik hende til at tie. De drejede begge hovedet. Til Hermiones lettelse var det ikke Ron, men Harry der trådte indenfor. Han stirrede på hende og Draco i nogle sekunder, tydeligvis frastødt af synet, men undlod at kommentere.</p><p> </p><p>Hun gav Dracos hænder et klem, inden hun slap dem og rejste sig fra sengen.</p><p> </p><p>”Er det …?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er tid,” sagde han. ”Ollivander vil se os nu.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Magi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”… Åbenlyst, at I-Ved-Hvem leder efter Oldstaven. Han er overbevist om, at det er den eneste stav, der kan overvinde min.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco stoppede op, pinefuldt bevidst om, at han var kommet inden for hørevidde af en samtale, som han ikke burde lytte til. Alligevel blev han stående, fængslet af stemmerne ude fra gangen. Han kunne næsten se Grangers skeptiske panderynken for sig, da hun talte:</p><p> </p><p>”Du tror da ikke for alvor på, at den tryllestav eksisterer, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ollivander tror på det. Du hørte ham selv. Og <em>han</em> tror på det.” Betoningen efterlod ingen tvivl om, hvem Potter refererede til. ”Det er derfor, han er så desperat efter at få fat i den.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men,” begyndte Weasley, ”hvis Oldstaven findes, så betyder det jo -”</p><p> </p><p>”At de andre dødsregalier også findes,” afsluttede Potter ivrigt. ”Det må de gøre. Jeg er sikker på, det ikke bare er en myte, men en sand fortælling. Luna sagde noget før, der fik mig til at tænke. Se.” Lyden af blafrende stof nåede Dracos ører. ”Min usynlighedskappe … den matcher fuldstændig beskrivelsen af kappen fra eventyret. Hvad hvis det rent faktisk <em>er</em> den kappe?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg ved nu ikke …” sagde Weasley tøvende.</p><p> </p><p>”Kan I ikke se det?” Potters stemme steg i styrke. ”Det giver alt sammen mening. Dødsregalierne er virkelige, og jeg har ét af dem. Hvis bare vi kan få fingrene i de to andre, så -”</p><p> </p><p>”Selv hvis det, du siger, passer, gør det ingen forskel,” afbrød Granger. ”Dumbledore efterlod dig klare instrukser. Det er ikke dødsregalierne, vi skal have fat i, det er - ”</p><p> </p><p>Draco, der følte, at han havde hørt nok, skubbede døren op og trådte ud på gangen. Synet af ham fik Granger til at klappe i som en østers. Weasley sendte ham et mistroisk blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Står du lytter ved dørene, Malfoy?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco stirrede koldt på ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, jeg gør ikke.”</p><p> </p><p>Det havde ikke været hans mening at overhøre samtalen. Han havde været på vej ud på gangen for at tjekke, om Granger og hendes venner snart var færdige med at snakke med Ollivander. At dømme efter deres ordudveksling var dette tilfældet. Hvad end tryllestavsmageren havde fortalt dem, havde det fået Potter op at køre. Draco kunne se, hvordan hans ansigt blussede ophidset, idet han proppede usynlighedskappen ind under sine gevandter.</p><p> </p><p>Granger så fra Weasley til Draco, tydeligvis anspændt ved situationen.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er okay, Ron. Draco skal også tale med Ollivander.”</p><p> </p><p>Weasleys øjne blev smalle.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har brug for hans ekspertise,” sagde Draco blot.</p><p> </p><p>”Det kan jeg godt regne ud. Til hvad?”</p><p> </p><p>”Noget, som ikke angår dig.”</p><p> </p><p>Weasleys ansigt skiftede kulør.</p><p> </p><p>”Siger <em>du</em>, der står og smuglytter.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ron, lad nu være. Jeg er sikker på, at det ikke var Dracos mening, at -”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor forsvarer du ham, Hermione? Du ved lige så godt som jeg, at han stod og lyttede til vores samtale.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det betyder ikke noget. Vi snakkede ikke om noget, der -”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Betyder</em> ikke noget?” gentog Weasley måbende. ”Fint, så lad os bare afsløre vores hemmeligheder for alle og en enhver, selv Dødsgardister.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco knyttede hænderne, så neglene skar sig ind i håndfladerne.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ikke Dødsgardist længere.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det <em>påstår</em> du, men - ”</p><p> </p><p>Granger trådte hen foran Weasley.</p><p> </p><p>”Uanset om Draco hørte noget eller ej, så har han ikke tænkt sig at sige det videre.” Hendes stemme var mere fast denne her gang. ”Det er jeg sikker på.”</p><p> </p><p>”Kan du ikke selv høre, hvor naiv du lyder, Hermione? Det er <em>Draco Malfoy</em>. Han er ikke til at stole på!”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Jeg</em> stoler på ham. Han er på vores side nu.”</p><p> </p><p>Weasley så på hendes i nogle sekunder, som om han prøvede at fatte, hvad de lyde, der var kommet ud af hendes mund, rent faktisk betød. Han vendte sig mod Potter, som havde forholdt sig tavs indtil nu.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad med dig?” spurgte han. ”Stoler du på ham?”</p><p> </p><p>Potter så skiftevis fra Draco til Granger. Draco kunne se, at han tøvede.</p><p> </p><p>”Han er ikke en trussel,” sagde han til sidst.</p><p> </p><p>Draco kunne ikke undgå at bemærke, at det ikke var svar på Weasleys spørgsmål.</p><p> </p><p>Weasley så himmelfalden ud.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan kan du være sikker?” spurgte han.</p><p> </p><p>Weasley helmede åbenbart ikke, før han fik et ordentligt svar. Draco rankede ryggen og tog en dyb indånding.</p><p> </p><p>”Fordi jeg er en Fuser, Weasley.” Han tvang ordene ud mellem læberne. ”Det er derfor, jeg har brug for Ollivanders hjælp.”</p><p> </p><p>Af en eller anden grund gjorde indrømmelsen ikke så ondt nu, som den havde gjort tidligere.</p><p> </p><p>Weasleys øjne syntes at vokse i deres huler.</p><p> </p><p>”En Fuser …?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ret sikker på, du ved, hvad det betyder. Men jeg kan have min tvivl. Du har sommetider haft svært ved at begribe selv de mest simple magiske koncepter.”</p><p> </p><p>Weasley greb ud efter sin tryllestav, men Granger lagde en hånd på hans arm.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan kan du vide, at det ikke bare er noget, han lader som om?”</p><p> </p><p>”Tro mig, Ron, det er det ikke.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hun har ret,” sagde Draco. ”Hvis jeg havde haft mine magiske evner i behold, havde jeg forhekset dig mindst tyve gange allerede.”</p><p> </p><p>Weasleys arm skælvede, men Draco kunne se, at han slap tryllestaven. Han så på sine to venner.</p><p> </p><p>”Er jeg den eneste her i huset, der ikke vidste det?”</p><p> </p><p>Det var tydeligt, at han var både irriteret og skuffet over ikke at være blevet indviet i situationen før nu. Granger rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Dean og Luna ved det heller ikke.”</p><p> </p><p>”Og de behøver heller ikke få det at vide,” sagde Draco og så hen mod døren, som trioen var kommet ud af for nogle minutter siden. ”Forhåbentligt ved Ollivander, hvad der skal gøres, for at jeg kan få min magi igen.”</p><p> </p><p>Mistænksomheden var ikke forsvundet fra Weasleys ansigt. En muskel dirrede i hans kæbe. Han sagde ikke noget, men der var ingen tvivl om, hvad han tænkte: At det var bedre at lade Draco forblive, som han var.</p><p> </p><p>Granger bad sine venner om at gå nedenunder, mens hun og Draco gik ind til Ollivander. Potter tog fat i Weasley og styrede ham hen mod trappen. Den rødhårede kastede gentagne gange et blik tilbage over skulderen, og Draco var glad, da Granger åbnede døren ind til Ollivander, så han kunne undslippe de mistroiske øjne.</p><p> </p><p>De trådte ind på det lille værelse, der var næsten mørkelagt. Kun en enkelt sprække af lys klemte sig ind mellem de røde bomuldsgardiner. Ollivander, der lå på sengen ved væggen, åbnede øjnene. Hans ansigt var indsunket, og hænderne, der hvilede på tæppet, lignede noget, der tilhørte en mumie.</p><p> </p><p>”Mr. Ollivander.” Granger trådte langsomt tættere på. ”Vi har lige et par spørgsmål til.”</p><p> </p><p>Tryllestavsmageren blev først nu opmærksom på, at Draco også befandt sig i lokalet. Et umiskendeligt glimt af frygt viste sig i hans øjne.</p><p> </p><p>”Bare rolig,” sagde Granger hurtigt. ”Draco er ikke på Du-Ved-Hvems side længere. Han hjælper os nu. Det er takket været ham, at vi fik dig ud af fangekælderen. Han fortalte os, hvordan vi kunne slippe uset ind på herregården.”</p><p> </p><p>Ollivander så stadig en anelse frygtsom ud, men nikkede dog, tilsyneladende indforstået med den nye oplysning.</p><p> </p><p>De gik tættere på og satte sig på to stole, der var placeret foran sengen. Ollivander kiggede på dem med sit trætte, grå blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg beklager det, du blev udsat for i mit hjem,” sagde Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Det var en ringe trøst, men den eneste, han kunne give manden. Ordene fik den sidst rest af frygt til at forsvinde fra Ollivanders ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Tænk ikke på det, Mr. Malfoy,” sagde han med rusten stemme. ”Du gjorde det muligt for Mr. Potter og hans venner at redde mig. Det er jeg taknemmelig for.” Hans blik gled fra den ene til den anden. ”Hvad kan jeg gøre for jer? I sagde, I havde spørgsmål.”</p><p> </p><p>”Draco har et problem, som vi havde håbet, du kunne hjælpe os med at løse,” begyndte Granger.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad drejer det sig om?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er blevet ramt af en besværgelse, der fraberøvede mig min magi.” Draco var fast besluttet på at gå til sagens kerne med det samme. ”Er det noget, du har hørt om før?”</p><p> </p><p>Den gamle mand blinkede, overrasket over informationen. Han rystede beklagende på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er ikke et fænomen, jeg kender til,” sagde han spagfærdigt. ”Hvis det, du siger, er sandt, er det et helt enestående tilfælde. Hvilken besværgelse var det, der ramte dig?”</p><p> </p><p>”En Lammer-besværgelse,” svarede Draco. ”Kastet af Fred og George Weasley. De ramte mig samtidig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Og du er sikker på, at det var den besværgelse, de brugte?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja. Jeg hørte dem selv råbe ordene.”</p><p> </p><p>De røde lysstråler, der var kommet susende imod ham, havde ikke været til at tage fejl af. For at der ikke skulle være nogen tvivl, beskrev han også den håndbevægelse, der havde ledsaget besværgelsen.</p><p> </p><p>”Det <em>var </em>den. Har du nogen anelse om, hvordan en så simpel besværgelse kan have påvirket mig på den her måde? Du er ekspert -”</p><p> </p><p>”I tryllestave, Mr. Malfoy. Ikke besværgelser.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men du ved mere end de fleste,” fortsatte Draco. ”Tror du, det kan have nogen betydning, at besværgelserne ramte mig på samme tid?”</p><p> </p><p>Ollivander så tvivlrådig ud, og Draco kunne fornemme, at manden ikke havde noget svar at give ham. Han pressede læberne sammen til en blodløs streg. Ved siden af ham lænede Granger sig længere frem i stolen.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har haft god tid til at tænke over, hvad det var, der skete, Mr. Ollivander.” Hendes underdrivelse fik næsten Draco til at le. ”Og jeg har en teori.”</p><p> </p><p>Tryllestavsmageren så spørgende på hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Du talte om forbindelsen mellem Harry og Du-Ved-Hvems tryllestav tidligere. Er det muligt, at Fred og Georges tryllestave har den samme slags forbindelse? At deres stave også har samme kerne? Det kunne have haft indflydelse på den magi, de udførte.”</p><p> </p><p>Ollivander overvejede ordene. Hans mumieagtige hænder åbnede og lukkede sig et par gange, mens han tænkte.</p><p> </p><p>”Fred og George Weasley,” sagde han efter et stykke tid, ”fik begge en tryllestav af mig, der indeholdt en kerne af sløruglefjer. Om det er fjer fra den samme slørugle, skal jeg ikke kunne sige.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men det <em>er</em> muligt?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er muligt,” svarede Ollivander. ”Men ikke særlig sandsynligt. Du må huske på, Mrs. Granger, at tvillingekernernes forbindelse er uhyre sjælden.”</p><p> </p><p>”Lad os antage, at stavene er brødre,” vedblev Granger, og kort øjeblik blev Draco helt i tvivl om, hvorvidt hun var mest optaget af at hjælpe ham eller af at få bekræftet sin hypotese. ”I så fald ville de nægte at skade hinanden. Dumbledore kaldte det <em>’Priori Incantatem’.</em> Men hvad med det modsatte tilfælde? Hvad sker der, hvis tryllestavenes ejermænd samarbejder?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er kun sket en gang før,” mumlede Ollivander. ”Det er en historie, som kun få af os kender til. Bøgerne fortæller om brødrene Chadwick og Webster Boot, der var i besiddelse af tryllestave med tvillingekerner. Da de kombinerede kraften fra deres stave i kampen mod deres fjende, tidobledes magiens styrke.”</p><p> </p><p>”Så den kombinerede kraft gør besværgelser endnu stærkere,” konkluderede Granger.</p><p> </p><p>”Det giver ingen mening,” sagde Draco. ”Hvis Weasley-tvillingerne havde ramt mig med så kraftig en Lammer-besværgelse, ville jeg have mistet bevidstheden i flere dage, hvis det da ikke ville have taget livet af mig. Men jeg kom på benene med det samme, som om intet var sket.”</p><p> </p><p>”Studiet af tryllestave er en kompleks videnskab, Mr. Malfoy. Deres virkning er ikke altid forudsigelig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men -”</p><p> </p><p>”Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>Granger drejede hovedet med et ryk. Hendes øjne lyste på samme måde, som han havde set dem gøre i timerne, når det var gået op for hende, at hun kendte svaret på et af lærernes spørgsmål.</p><p> </p><p>”Du siger, at du ikke tog nogen fysisk skade af besværgelsen. Hvad hvis det ikke var din krop, der blev lammet, men …”</p><p> </p><p>”Min magi.”</p><p> </p><p>Erkendelsen dirrede gennem ham. Hans hjerte bankede pludselig så kraftigt, at han følte sig svimmel.</p><p> </p><p>”Kan tryllestavenes kombinerede kraft have gjort det?” Granger så atter på Ollivander. Hun talte så hurtigt, at hun nærmest snublede over ordene. ”Kan den have lammet Dracos magiske kræfter?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har som sagt aldrig hørt om en sådan form for magi,” sagde Ollivander. ”Men tryllestavkundskab er en gren af troldmandsstudier, der er fyldt med mysterier. At kraften fra tvillingekernerne kan have paralyseret selve den magiske essens i unge Mr. Malfoys blod kan ikke udelukkes.”</p><p> </p><p>Omgivelserne snurrede for Dracos øjne. Han greb om armlænet for ikke at svaje for meget i stolen.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Lammet selve den magiske essens i hans blod ...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan ophæver man det?” spurgte han hæst. ”Hvordan bliver jeg, som jeg var før?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er ikke til at sige med sikkerhed.” Ollivander holdt en pause. ”Tryllestave har deres egen vilje. Der er er ikke altid noget entydigt facit. Desuden er det umuligt at sige, om Miss Grangers teori holder stik ...”</p><p> </p><p>”Lad os antage, at den gør,” sagde Draco, en smule utålmodigt.</p><p> </p><p>Ollivander fugtede læberne.</p><p> </p><p>”I så fald er mit gæt, at besværgelsen kan ophæves ved at anvende modbesværgelsen. Det skal selvfølgelig gøres på samme måde og af de samme personer, der kastede besværgelsen til at begynde med.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco måbede. Hans fingre slappedes om armlænet.</p><p> </p><p>”Er det bare det?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg kan ikke garantere, at det virker,” understregede Ollivander. ”Men det er mit bedste bud.”</p><p> </p><p>”Og det er et forsøg værd,” sagde Granger og rejste sig fra stolen, inden Draco kunne nå at sige mere. ”Mange tak, Mr. Ollivander, du har været en stor hjælp. Nu skal du nok få tid til at hvile dig. Kom Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>De gik ud på gangen, og Granger lukkede døren ind til den ældre troldmand.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg fatter ikke, at svaret er så simpelt,” sagde Draco. ”Et enkelt, sølle ’Mobile’.”</p><p> </p><p>Granger, hvis hånd stadig hvilede på dørhåndtaget, så på ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Det lader til, at løsningen ikke altid behøver at være overdrevet kompliceret. Men nu jeg tænker over det, er det logisk nok at prøve at genoplive din magi på den måde. Jeg forstår ikke, at jeg ikke selv tænkte på det.”</p><p> </p><p>”Måske var det <em>for</em> åbenlyst,” mumlede han. ”Hvem skulle have troet, at svaret på problemet var en besværgelse, vi lærte allerede fjerde år på Hogwarts ... ”</p><p> </p><p>Han forestillede sig, hvor dum hans far måtte have følt sig, da Ollivander havde foreslået ham den samme løsning.</p><p> </p><p>Granger rynkede panden.</p><p> </p><p>”Var det ikke tredje år?”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej.” Han skævede til hende. ”Men jeg tvivler ikke på, at <em>du</em> lærte den på tredje år.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun så forlegen ud.</p><p> </p><p>”Nu ved vi i det mindste, hvorfor din far skulle bruge Fred og George,” sagde hun og slap dørhåndtaget. ”Han ville have dem til at ophæve besværgelsen.”</p><p> </p><p>”Han nåede bare ikke at afprøve, om det virkede.” <em>'Før jeg slog ham bevidstløs, og vi stak af'</em> havde han lyst til at tilføje, men han sagde det ikke højt.</p><p> </p><p>”Så er det godt, at vi får mulighed for det om et par timer.”</p><p> </p><p>Han blinkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad mener du?”</p><p> </p><p>”Fred og George kommer og henter Ollivander for at bringe ham hjem til deres grandtante Muriel,” sagde hun smilende. ”Bill nævnte det tidligere i dag. Jeg vil gætte på, at de er her lige efter aftensmaden.”</p><p> </p><p>Han mærkede, hvordan han blev grebet af hendes opløftede attitude, men en stemme i hans indre mindede ham på, at han burde dæmpe sin begejstring. Som Ollivander havde sagt, var der ingen garanti for, at hans forslag ville have den ønskede effekt.</p><p> </p><p>”Så lad os håbe, de er villige til at hjælpe,” mumlede han.</p><p> </p><p>Et udtryk af undren bredte sig på hendes ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Hold nu op, Granger. Du så, hvordan Weasley kiggede på mig før. De fleste fra jeres side ser helst, at jeg bliver ved med at være, som jeg er.”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Vores</em> side,” rettede hun ham. ”Og selvfølgelig vil de hjælpe, når jeg forklarer dem, hvordan tingene hænger sammen.” De brune øjne havde fået det varme, forsikrende skær, han efterhånden kendte så godt. ”Hvad angår Ron, så har han brug for tid til at acceptere, at du er anderledes nu. Ligesom Harry har gjort.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco fnøs.</p><p> </p><p>”Potter har ikke accepteret mig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men han opfatter dig ikke længere som en trussel. Og det er en begyndelse.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Efter aftensmaden sad Granger og Potter nede i køkkenet og førte en dæmpet samtale. Draco, som netop var kommet ned af trappen, stoppede op og iagttog dem på afstand. Han ville nødig blive anklaget for at smuglytte igen. Selvom han ikke kunne høre, hvad de sagde, tydede Potters ivrige ansigtsudtryk på, at de havde genoptaget diskussionen fra tidligere.</p><p> </p><p>Weasley kom hen til dem med et smørret grin på læben.</p><p> </p><p>”En skam, at Ollivander bliver nødt til at tage af sted, nu hvor det lader til, at han har scoret.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco fulgte retningen på Weasleys blik og så Ollivander og Mrs. Stewart stå og snakke sammen inde i stuen. Ollivander var stadig meget udmattet, og han måtte støtte sig til Mrs. Stewart for ikke at miste balancen. Ømheden i den gamle dames ansigt var ikke til at tage fejl af.</p><p> </p><p>Potter skar en grimasse, hvilket fik Granger til at le.</p><p> </p><p>”Hold nu op, Harry, det er da sødt.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg bebrejder ham ikke,” sagde Weasley. ”Ældre menneskers kærlighedsliv er heller ikke et emne, jeg har lyst til at tænke over.”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Monsieur </em>Ollivander?” Fleur trådte ind i stuen, og de to ældre mennesker, der indtil nu havde været fordybet i deres samtale, rettede opmærksomheden mod hende. ”Jeg tænkte på, om du mon kan medbringe en pakke fra mig til Bills tante?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det skal være mig en ære.” Ollivander forsøgte at gøre et buk. ”Det er det mindste, jeg kan gøre efter den gæstfrihed, I har vist mig.”</p><p> </p><p>Fleur fandt en æske frem og åbnede den, så et glitrende smykke kom til syne.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er en smuk tiara.” Draco kunne ikke se Lovegood fra der, hvor han stod, men han kunne genkende den drømmende stemme, da den lød inde fra stuen. ”Den minder mig lidt om det hovedsmykke, min far lavede, da han prøvede at genskabe Ravenclaws diadem. Bortset fra at han satte Billywig-vinger på, og ... ”</p><p> </p><p>Draco kunne ikke lade være med at more sig over det irritable udtryk, der gled over Grangers ansigt, mens Lovegood talte. Til al held for hende gik døren og afbrød ordstrømmen.</p><p> </p><p>”Halløjsa, alle sammen.”</p><p> </p><p>Weasley-tvillingerne trådte ind i hytten. Synet af dem fik Dracos hjerte til at banke så heftigt, at det dunkede i hans ører.</p><p> </p><p>”Fred, George!” Bill, som også sad inde i stuen, rejste sig og gik sine brødre i møde. ”Godt at se jer.”</p><p> </p><p>Alle i huset, på nær Draco, samlede sig i entréen for at hilse på de to nyankomne. Eftersom han ikke havde lyst til at gøre opmærksom på sig selv, trak han sig tilbage, så han var skjult af trappens skygger og betragtede udvekslingen af hilsner på afstand. Der var tilsyneladende mange personer, som tvillingerne var overraskede over at se, og de fik hurtigt en forklaring på, hvordan disse var endt i hytten på stranden.</p><p> </p><p>”Måske skulle vi overveje at blive her,” sagde den ene tvilling, da Fleur havde kysset ham varmt på begge kinder. ”Efter sådan en velkomst.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er bedre end hos Muriel. Hun havde nær forhekset os i sidste uge, fordi vi kom til at tabe et læs Espresso-mørkepulver i hendes soveværelse.”</p><p> </p><p>Bill studerede sine brødre med let sammenknebne øjne.</p><p> </p><p>”Når I siger ’kom til’ ... ”</p><p> </p><p>”Har vi måske pyntet lidt på historien,” tilstod den anden.</p><p> </p><p>Draco lod øjnene løbe over tvillingerne. De var, som han huskede dem. Høje og fregnede og komplet identiske. Og så måske alligevel ikke. Han rynkede brynene, da han så, at den ene af dem manglede et øre. Han spekulerede på, om det var noget, der var sket, siden han havde set dem sidst, eller om han blot ikke havde bemærket det, da de havde kæmpet til brylluppet.</p><p> </p><p>Fleur, som mente, at tvillingerne sagtens kunne nå en kop te, inden de tog Ollivander med til Muriel, bad dem om at sætte sig ved køkkenbordet. Draco forblev i mellemtiden, hvor han var og lyttede til den samtale, der fandt sted i køkkenet. Mens Fleur skænkede op, kondolerede Potter med tvillingernes far og spurgte ind til resten af Weasley-familiens befindende. Draco kunne ikke undgå at bemærke, at han var særligt interesseret i at høre, hvordan Ginevra Weasley havde det, og han kom i tanke om, at der havde gået rygter om, at Potter og den yngste Weasley havde haft noget kørende sidste år.</p><p> </p><p>”Forretningen går for resten strygende,” sagde den ene tvilling, efter han var færdig med at fortælle om sin søster.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg troede, I havde opgivet den,” sagde Bill overrasket.</p><p> </p><p>”Selvfølgelig har vi ikke det. Det kan godt være, at vi umuligt kan vende tilbage til butikken, men det betyder ikke, at <em>Weasleys Tricks og Fiduser</em> går nedenom og hjem. Hvor der er vilje, er der vej. Det handler bare om at være kreativ.”</p><p> </p><p>”Vi har startet en ugleordreservice og bruger et af værelserne ud til gården til at sende og modtage bestillinger,” forklarede den anden.</p><p> </p><p>”Endnu en af grundene til, at Muriel ser lidt skævt til os for tiden. Forleden skræmte en Opmærksomhedsafleder livet af en ugle, som fløj gennem huset og ramlede direkte ind i hendes krystallysekrone ... ”</p><p> </p><p>Da tvillingerne havde underholdt med deres chikanerier af deres grandtante i nogle minutter, til stor morskab for de omkringsiddende, tog Granger ordet.</p><p> </p><p>”Inden I tager herfra, er der noget, jeg gerne vil høre, om I vil hjælpe mig med.”</p><p> </p><p>”Selvfølgelig. Sig endelig frem.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er lidt ... svært at forklare, hvad det drejer sig om. Måske er det lettere, hvis I kommer med udenfor.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun rejste sig og gjorde tegn til, at de skulle følge med. De forlod hytten. Draco fulgte efter og standsede i entréen. Hoveddøren, der ikke var blevet lukket ordentligt, stod på klem, og gennem den kunne han høre stemmerne udenfor.</p><p> </p><p>”Nå, men fortæl os, hvad vi kan gøre for dig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er en smule kompliceret.” Han kunne fornemme, hvordan Granger tøvede. ”For det er faktisk ikke mig, der har brug for hjælp. ”</p><p> </p><p>Draco åbnede døren ud til det begyndende aftenmørke, hvor det var begyndt at trække op. Han trådte ud på det tilsandede trappetrin. Tvillingerne drejede hovedet med en synkron bevægelse. Deres ansigter stivnede, da de fik øje på ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er sjovt, Hermione,” sagde den ene. ”Personen henne ved døren ligner mistænkeligt meget Draco Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det <em>er</em> mig -”</p><p> </p><p>”Forhåbentligt er det ikke ham, du vil have os til at hjælpe,” fortsatte den anden, som om han ikke havde hørt Draco. ”For vi hjælper ikke Malfoy med noget som helst. Medmindre han mangler hjælp til at få et blåt øje ... ”</p><p> </p><p>Granger sukkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Hør ... Jeg har ikke tid til at forklare det hele i aften, men Draco er på vores side nu. Hvis det ikke havde været for ham, ville jeg stadig være fanget.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco holdt blikket rettet mod tvillingerne, mens Granger talte. Han kunne se, at de bearbejdede informationen.</p><p> </p><p>”Kan I huske, at I ramte ham, da I kæmpede mod ham ved Bill og Fleurs bryllup?”</p><p> </p><p>”Åh ja. Gode minder - ikke sandt, Fred?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det forandrede ham,” fortsatte Granger uden at spilde tid på kommentaren. ”Og vi har brug for jeres hjælp til at ophæve det, der skete.”</p><p> </p><p>”Forandrede?” gentog den tvilling, der måtte være George.</p><p> </p><p>Draco åbnede munden for at forklare, men lukkede den så igen. Tvillingerne, der havde opfattet, at han tog tilløb til at tale, så på ham. I deres blik opfangede han en blanding af had, afsky og forvirring. At dømme efter deres reaktion var det bedst, hvis han lod Granger føre ordet. Han så på hende og vidste, at hun tænkte det samme som ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Den besværgelse, I ramte ham med, havde en usædvanlig effekt,” sagde hun. ”Ser I ... ”</p><p> </p><p>I korte træk gjorde hun situationen klar for dem. Draco kunne se deres ansigtsudtryk ændre sig, mens hun talte. Hadet forsvandt ikke helt, men en del af mistroen smeltede bort. Da hun afsluttede sin forklaring, så de mindre anspændte ud. De bad om tid til at drøfte sagen under fire øjne og gik hen til hjørnet af skuret, hvor de stod et stykke tid og snakkede sammen. Det virkede som en evighed, inden de endelig kom tilbage.</p><p> </p><p>Den ene af dem bøjede hovedet med en stiv bevægelse. Modstræbenheden var tydelig i hans stemme, da han talte.</p><p> </p><p>”Fint.”</p><p> </p><p>”Så I går altså med til det?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco kunne godt selv høre, hvor overrasket han lød.</p><p> </p><p>”Tjah,” sagde tvillingen i et lidt lettere tonefald. ”Jeg ved godt, at det virker en anelse dumt.”</p><p> </p><p>”Nogen vil måske sige, at det er ... hul i hovedet.” Tvillingen med det manglende øre pegede på den mørke fordybning, der netop kunne ænses under hans røde hår.</p><p> </p><p>Hans bror kunne ikke lade være med at smile af vittigheden.</p><p> </p><p>”Men vi stoler på Hermiones dømmekraft,” sagde han. ”Hun plejer som regel at have ret.”</p><p> </p><p>Granger smilede taknemmeligt til dem.</p><p> </p><p>De gik alle fire lidt væk fra hytten, så de var skærmet af klitterne.</p><p> </p><p>”Okay, hvis I placerer jer på hver sin side af Draco,” sagde Granger og trådte bagud, så hun kunne danne sig et overblik. ”Nej, vent, gå lige lidt længere tilbage, George. Ja, det er bedre. Det er vigtigt, at der er lige langt imellem jer.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun brugte et stykke tid på at dirigere tvillingerne frem og tilbage, indtil hun var tilfreds med afstanden mellem dem og Draco. Draco sagde ikke noget, men observerede blot. Fornemmelsen af at have tvillingerne på begge sider af sig fik ham ikke ligefrem til at føle sig tryg.</p><p> </p><p>”Husk, at I skal affyre besværgelsen på præcis samme tid,” påmindede Granger, da tvillingerne havde trukket deres tryllestave.</p><p> </p><p>De nikkede, men Draco kunne ikke undgå at bemærke det skælmske udtryk i den ene tvillings ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Gør det noget, hvis jeg kommer til at bruge en Byldeforbandelse ved et uheld?”</p><p> </p><p>Det blik, Granger sendte ham, fik ham tilsyneladende på andre tanker.</p><p> </p><p>”Det var bare for sjov, Hermione. Vi skal nok gøre, som du har sagt.”</p><p> </p><p>De stillede sig i position med det ene ben let bøjet og tryllestavene hævet. Det forekom Draco, at blæsten brusede forventningsfuldt i marehalmen omkring dem.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi er klar.”</p><p> </p><p>Granger lod blikket glide fra tvillingerne til Draco.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad med dig?”</p><p> </p><p>Han tog en dyb indånding, mens han betragtede tvillingerne, hvis tryllestave var rettet mod ham. I sit stille sind bad han til, at de virkelig havde opgivet idéen om Byldeforbandelsen.</p><p> </p><p>Han nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Godt,” sagde Granger. ”Jeg tæller ned. Tre - to - en.”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Mobile!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Ordene rungede mellem de sandede bakker. Draco missede med øjnene, blændet af det pludselige lysglimt såvel som den piskende blæst. To røde lysstråler kom susende imod ham, og selvom hver eneste celle i hans krop skreg, at han skulle springe til side, blev han stående. De to besværgelser ramte ham i overkroppen med et stød, og han mærkede benene give efter under sig.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Prøv igen.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco sukkede. Han svingede tjørnestaven, men intet skete. Vasen, der stod på det lille bord foran ham, bevægede sig ikke så meget som en centimeter.</p><p> </p><p>”Se, om du kan fokusere.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg <em>er</em> fokuseret, Granger.”</p><p> </p><p>De sad inde på Grangers værelse. Tvillingerne havde netop forladt Muslingehytten og havde taget Ollivander med sig til stor ærgrelse for Mrs. Stewart. Selv havde Draco knap nok ænset tryllestavsmagerens forsvinden. Han havde været mere optaget af at finde sin tryllestav for at afprøve, om hans magiske kræfter var vendt tilbage.</p><p> </p><p>Han holdt blikket rettet mod vasen og lod tryllestaven svirpe gennem luften, stadig uden noget resultat. Et kort øjeblik synes han, at han kunne se blomsterbladene bevæge sig, men det gik op for ham, at det blot var trækket fra vinduet, som stod på klem.</p><p> </p><p>”Det kan være, du gjorde en forkert håndbevægelse,” sagde Granger. ”Det er jo så længe siden, du sidst har brugt en tryllestav.”</p><p> </p><p>Han bed sammen, så det trykkede for tindingerne. Det kunne godt være, at han var ude af træning, men han var ikke <em>inkompetent</em>.</p><p> </p><p>”Der var intet galt med håndbevægelsen,” sagde han. ”Det nytter ikke noget. Der sker ingenting.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun krøb tættere på, så hun sad ved siden af ham på sengen.</p><p> </p><p>”Måske skal magien bare lige have tid til at virke ...”</p><p> </p><p>”Lad nu være, Granger.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jamen hvis du nu venter et par minutter ... ”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes tonefald var håbefuldt, men han kunne se, at hendes optimistiske facade var ved at krakelere. Han åbnede hånden, der indtil nu havde været lukket om tryllestaven, og betragtede objektet. Han havde håbet på, at han atter kunne kanalisere magien ud gennem staven, men det, der hvilede i hans håndflade, var intet andet end en død, ubrugelig ting af træ. Intet havde ændret sig siden sidst. Tvillingernes forsøg på at genoplive hans magi var mislykket.</p><p> </p><p>”Ollivander tog fejl. Det var dumt af mig at tro, at jeg kunne blive normal igen.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg ved godt, at du er skuffet, ” sagde Granger. ”Jeg ønskede også for dig, at det skulle virke.”</p><p> </p><p>”’Skuffet’ er en underdrivelse,” mumlede han.</p><p> </p><p>Han kunne fornemme, hvordan hun prøvede at få øjenkontakt med ham, men han kunne ikke møde hendes blik lige nu. Ikke nu, hvor alt hans håb fra tidligere var ved at forsvinde ned i en sort afgrund. En synkende fornemmelse bredte sig i hans indre.</p><p> </p><p>”Der er ikke andet for at gøre end at huske på, hvad du fortalte mig tidligere,” sagde hun stille. ”At det ikke længere er magien, der definerer, hvem du er.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun rakte ud mod ham, men han skubbede hendes hånd bort med en bevægelse, der var mere voldsom, end han havde tænkt sig.</p><p> </p><p>”Det ved jeg godt.” Han rejste sig fra sengen og begyndte at gå frem og tilbage i det lille værelse, så gulvbrædderne knirkede under ham. ”Men derfor havde jeg stadig håbet på at få mine kræfter igen.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg troede, du var nået frem til, at det ikke betød noget.”</p><p> </p><p>Han opfattede den svage undren i hendes stemme og stoppede op med ryggen til hende. Hans blik fæstnede sig ved vasen med de mange forårsblomster, som Fleur havde sat op på værelset tidligere på dagen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hvordan skulle han få hende til at forstå?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>”Der er nogle fordele ved at kunne bruge magi, som jeg har svært ved at undvære,” sagde han efter et par sekunders tavshed.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er rigtigt nok, at magi gør livet mere bekvemt. Men jeg er vokset op blandt Mugglere, og jeg har haft et fint liv.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er ikke det, jeg mener.” Han drejede omkring, så han stod med ansigtet mod hende. Det trykkede let for hans bryst. ”Hvis jeg har min magi, kan jeg beskytte <em>dig</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun kiggede overrasket på ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har jo sagt, at jeg kan beskytte mig selv. Det betyder ikke noget for mig, om du kan beskytte mig eller ej.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men det betyder noget for mig.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun rejste sig. En rynke var kommet til syne mellem hendes bryn.</p><p> </p><p>”Fordi du tror, jeg ikke er i stand til at forsvare mig selv?”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej -”</p><p> </p><p>”For det er sådan, det lyder lige nu.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er ikke det, jeg siger.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hvorfor skulle hun også misforstå alting?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hun trådte tættere på. De brune øjne skinnede af slet skjult forurettethed.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis du ikke mener, jeg kan klare mig selv, så sig det bare.” En kruset hårlok hang ned langs siden af hendes ansigt, og hun strøg den hurtigt om bag øret. ”Men jeg havde troet, at du måske havde ændret opfattelse. Jeg har bevist flere gange, at jeg sagtens -”</p><p> </p><p>Draco knyttede næverne. Det var, som om en elastik blev spændt i hans indre. Hvert eneste af hendes ord strakte den længere og længere, indtil den endelig sprang.</p><p> </p><p>”Forstår du da ingenting? Jeg vil ikke beskytte dig, fordi jeg tror, du er svag.” Han slog ud med armene med en desperat bevægelse. ”Jeg vil beskytte dig, fordi jeg <em>elsker</em> dig!”</p><p> </p><p>En hvislende lyd hørtes i det lille værelse, efterfulgt af noget, der splintredes. Draco drejede hovedet og kunne næsten ikke tro sine egne øjne. Vasen med blomster var blevet slynget gennem rummet og var blevet knust mod væggen. Et utal af skår lå på gulvet, blandet med de friske forårsblomster. Vandet fra den ituslåede vase sivede ned i sprækkerne mellem gulvbrædderne. Små dråber hang i blomsterbladene og glimtede mellem de skarpe skår.</p><p> </p><p>Han så på tryllestaven, der dirrede i hans hånd.</p><p> </p><p>”Det … det virkede.”</p><p> </p><p>Grangers stirrede på den splintrede vase. Hun så mindst lige så chokeret ud, som han selv følte sig.</p><p> </p><p>”Granger … min magi …”</p><p> </p><p>Hun lod til at komme til sig selv. Et lille smil bredte sig på hendes læber.</p><p> </p><p>”Det eneste, du behøvede, var at vente et par minutter.”</p><p> </p><p>Det implicitte ’jeg sagde det jo’ i hendes stemme ville normalt have irriteret ham, men lige nu var smilet på hendes ansigt ikke til at modstå. Han mærkede, hvordan hans mundvige ligeledes krøllede opad. Smilet voksede i begge deres ansigter, og pludselig lo de. Latteren strømmede fra deres læber, mens de kiggede på den ødelagte vase og blomsterne, der var spredt ud over gulvet. Draco grinede så meget, at han måtte tage sig til maven. Lettet kastede han tryllestaven hen på sengen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Det havde virket! Hans magi var tilbage. Han kunne næsten ikke tro det.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>”Vi må vist hellere rydde op,” sagde Granger, da de endelig var stoppet med at grine.</p><p> </p><p>Hun tørrede et par lattertårer bort med håndryggen og bøjede sig ned for at samle skårene sammen. Han betragtede hendes ryg, mens hun arbejdede og skulle til at sætte sig på hug for at hjælpe, da han hørte hende udstøde en lille lyd af smerte.</p><p> </p><p>Han trådte tættere på.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad skete der?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ikke noget.”</p><p> </p><p>”Granger, lad mig se.”</p><p> </p><p>Han hev hende op at stå. Hun rakte hånden frem mod ham, og han holdt den op i lyset og studerede den. Hun havde skåret sig på en af de mange porcelænsskår. Blodet piblede langsomt frem fra hendes håndflade. Han lod tommelfingeren løbe over den lille flænge, og et fint, rødt spor smittede af mod hans fingerspids.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tænk, at han engang havde troet, at hendes blod var anderledes end hans … </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hun skulle til at trække sin tryllestav, men han stoppede hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Lad mig.”</p><p> </p><p>Han rakte ud efter tryllestaven, som han havde smidt fra sig på sengen. Såret var ikke særlig dybt. Der skulle ikke meget til at få det til at vokse sammen. Han pegede på hendes håndflade.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Episkey</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>De stirrede begge to på hendes hånd, mens såret helede. Den dybrøde farve inderst i flængen blev langsomt lysere, indtil huden endelig forseglede sig over den. Han var så hypnotiseret ved synet af vævet, der groede sammen, at der gik et stykke tid, før han registrerede, at hånden var fuldkommen helet. Han sænkede tryllestaven.</p><p> </p><p>Granger så på ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Tak.”</p><p> </p><p>Det gik op for ham, at han stadig holdt hendes hånd. Han følte sig pludselig tør i munden. Han ville sige noget, men hun kom ham i forkøbet.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco ... Det, du sagde før …”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg mente det.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun rødmede, men fastholdt hans blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har det på samme måde. Jeg prøvede at fortælle dig det tidligere i dag, men Harry ...”</p><p> </p><p>”Det ved jeg.”</p><p> </p><p>Der var ingen grund til at sige mere. Hun lod til at mene det samme, for hun løftede sit ansigt mod ham, så deres læber mødtes.</p><p> </p><p>Det overraskede altid Draco, hvor rigtigt det føltes at kysse hende. Han trak hende tættere ind til sig og lod hånden løbe gennem hendes hår, mens han mærkede vægten af hendes krop, da hun lænede sig ind imod ham. Hun lagde armen om hans nakke, og en strøm af buskede krøller kildede mod hans hals. Hendes mund åbnede sig endnu mere, indtil han kunne fornemme hendes tunge mod hans, varm og søgende.</p><p> </p><p>Det snurrede for ham. Alting var så overvældende. Følelsen, lugten, <em>smagen</em> af hende. Han brød kysset og vendte opmærksomheden mod det næsten usynlige spor af fregner, der dækkede hendes næse og kinder. Hendes helede hånd strøg over hans kæbelinje, mens han lod kyssene regne ned over hendes ansigt. Negle skrabede let mod hans hud og frembragte en længselsfuld lyd i hans strube. Han bøjede hovedet og lod læberne strejfe hendes hals og blev belønnet af det lille suk, idet hendes hoved faldt bagover. Lyden forplantede sig som en iling langs hans rygrad.</p><p> </p><p>Da hendes hånd gled ned på hans bryst, gik det op for ham, at han kunne høre fodtrin ude fra gangen af, men han var for opslugt af Granger til at tage sig af det. Hans fingre var begravet i hendes nakkehår, og han pressede hende endnu tættere på - så tæt på, at han havde svært ved at få luft. Granger lod også til at registrere lyden, for hun hævede hovedet, og hendes slørede øjne flakkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Hermione, hvad i alverden foregår der herinde? Det lød, som om noget -”</p><p> </p><p>Inden de kunne nå at gøre noget, svingede døren op, og Weasley stirrede ind i det lille værelse, hvor de stod.</p><p> </p><p>”- gik i stykker.”</p><p> </p><p>Synet, der mødte den rødhårede, kunne umuligt misforstås. De stod tæt sammenslyngede - Draco med fingrene begravet i Grangers hår, og hun med hånden hvilende mod hans stadig galoperende hjerte. Draco kunne se, hvordan chokket fik blodet til at vige fra Weasleys ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>Granger, der var stivnet i omfavnelsen, genvandt kontrollen over sin krop. Hun slap hurtigt Draco og vaklede baglæns, som om nogen havde skubbet hende. Der lød en skarp lyd, idet hun snappede efter vejret. Hun så på Weasley, og hendes læber, som stadig blussede efter kysset, bevægede sig skælvende.</p><p> </p><p>”Ron …”</p><p> </p><p>Men hun nåede ikke at sige mere, før Weasley var forsvundet fra døråbningen.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Konfrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Ron, vent!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione satte i løb. Skårene fra den ituslåede vase skurrede under hendes fodsåler, da hun stormede ud af værelset og ud på gangen. Hun vidste ikke, om Ron havde hørt hende, for han var allerede på vej ned ad trappen. Hans fødder dundrende rasende mod trinene, og hun skyndte sig efter ham. I sin hast var hun nær væltet på trappen måtte klamre sig til gelænderet. Hun hørte lyden af hoveddøren, der blev revet op, og sprang det sidste stykke vej ned af trappen for ikke at tabe ham af syne. På vejen gennem køkkenet fornemmede hun, hvordan husets øvrige beboere kiggede efter dem, men hun var ligeglad.</p><p> </p><p><em>Ron, åh Gud, Ron. Hvorfor skulle det også ske på denne her måde? Det var helt </em>forkert <em>-</em></p><p> </p><p>Hun styrtede ud gennem den åbne dør. Hun kunne skimte omridset af Ron foran sig. Han spænede hen ad stranden, og hans skikkelse blev næsten opslugt af nattemørket.</p><p> </p><p>”Ron, stop! Vil du ikke nok -”</p><p> </p><p>Men han blev ved med at løbe. Hun satte farten op og mærkede, hvordan det rev i hendes lunger. Blæsten piskede mod hendes ansigt til et punkt, hvor det blev smertefuldt. Men den ydre smerte var intet at regne mod den indre. Situationen mindede hende alt for meget om dengang, Ron sidst var forsvundet, og hun var løbet fortvivlet rundt mellem træerne i et forsøg på at finde ham.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Han måtte ikke forlade hende igen.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hun råbte atter hans navn gennem den hylende vind, og denne gang så hun til sin store lettelse, at han standsede. Bevægelsen, hvormed han stoppede op, var så brat, at hans fødder gravede sig dybt ned i sandet, og sandkornene sprøjtede op i luften. Han gjorde omkring og stirrede på hende med vildt opspærrede øjne.</p><p> </p><p>”... co Malfoy, Hermione! Draco Malfoy! Hvad fanden <em>tænker</em> du på?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun hev efter vejret.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis bare du vil lade mig forklare -”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan kan du forklare det? Det er jo <em>sygt. </em>Han er vores fjende -”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, han er ikke.” Hendes stemme var skinger af fortvivlelse. ”Han har forandret sig. Det <em>har</em> han. Jeg så det ske - i kælderen - mens jeg var indespærret - og efter det.” Ordene strømmede usammenhængende ud af munden på hende. ”Selvom han hadede mig i starten -”</p><p> </p><p>Ron trådte tættere på hende. Hans ansigt skinnede kridhvidt i nattemørket.</p><p> </p><p>”Hjernevaskede han dig?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Sådan var det ikke -”</p><p> </p><p>”Han må have gjort noget ved dig!” Ron så op og ned ad hende. De blå øjne lyste desperat. ”Ellers ville du aldrig have nærmet dig ham. Det ved jeg, at du ikke ville.”</p><p> </p><p>”Han gjorde ikke noget, Ron -”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan forklarer du så det, jeg lige så?! Du - du <em>kyssede</em> ham, Hermione.” Han spyttede ordene ud, som om de smagte grimt. ”Du kyssede Draco Malfoy!”</p><p> </p><p>Hun vred sine hænder.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har jo sagt, at han er anderledes nu -”</p><p> </p><p>”Han har ikke ændret sig, Hermione!”</p><p> </p><p>”Du har ikke set, hvad jeg så, mens jeg var indespærret, Ron. Du har ingen anelse om, hvad der skete - ”</p><p> </p><p>”Og tak Merlin for det! Bare tanken …”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis bare du vil høre på mig!” Hun kunne mærke, hvordan tårerne begyndte at brænde i hendes øjenkrog. ”Det er slet ikke sådan, som du tror. Både Draco og jeg var spærret inde. Vi havde ikke andet selskab end hinanden -”</p><p> </p><p>”Og du blev desperat, er det det, du siger?”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej!”</p><p> </p><p>Hun stoppede op og prøvede at få kontrol over sin vejrtrækning. Hvordan skulle hun forklare Ron det, der var sket?</p><p> </p><p>”Draco … han … han begyndte at bekymre sig om mig. Vi skændtes hele tiden, men jeg kunne mærke, at hans tro på fuldblodsideologien begyndte at vakle - især fordi han selv havde mistet sine magiske kræfter. Hans far behandlede ham, som om han kastede skam over hele sin familie, og det fik ham til at indse, hvor meningsløst det hele var. Først ville han ikke være ved det, men til sidst kunne han ikke længere benægte, at det, han havde troet på hele sit liv, var løgn.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron, som havde betragtet hende, mens hun hikstede sig gennem sætningerne, slog en hul latter op.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er latterligt, Hermione. Hvordan kan du være så blind? Det er alt sammen et led i hans plan. Han er Dødsgardist -”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, han er ikke.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jo, han er! Og det geniale ved hans plan er, at du slet ikke kan se det -”</p><p> </p><p>”Han reddede mig fra sin far, Ron!” Vinden fik hendes hår til at flagre ustyrligt. ”Han slog ham bevidstløs, så vi kunne flygte! Hvis ikke det er bevis nok -”</p><p> </p><p>”Du aner ikke, hvor langt hans slags er villig til at gå!”</p><p> </p><p>Tårerne løb stadig ned ad hendes kinder. Før hun kunne nå at sige noget, begyndte Ron at rode i sin bukselomme.</p><p> </p><p>”Se.”</p><p> </p><p>Han holdt et objekt op i luften, og det gik op for hende, at det var Deluminatoren. Den lille genstand glimtede i skæret fra månen.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg ville have fortalt dig det, den aften vi ankom. Deluminatoren - den førte mig tilbage til dig og Harry, fordi jeg hørte din stemme. Der var et lys i den, der ledte mig på vej. Det - det rørte ved mit hjerte.” Han måtte kæmpe for at få ordene frem, og da de endelig kom, var de ledsaget af et bittert smil. ”Det var sådan, jeg vidste, at I var i Godric Dalen den aften.”</p><p> </p><p>Ordene fik hende til at skælve af gråd.</p><p> </p><p>”Da jeg ødelagde medaljonen, viste den mig min største frygt,” fortsatte han ”Noget, jeg havde nægtet at tro på indtil da: At du var død. Men uanset hvad den ting fortalte mig, nægtede jeg at tro på, at det var sandt. Og det viste sig, at jeg havde ret. Du var i live. Jeg tog hertil i den tro, at intet var forandret. Og nu viser det sig, at du er sammen med Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun havde det, som om hendes hjerte skulle briste. Hvis Ron havde fortalt hende alt dette, inden hun var blevet taget til fange, ville hun have kastet sig i hans favn. Nu stod hun som naglet til stedet med tårerne løbende ned ad ansigtet.</p><p> </p><p>Ron lod sig dumpe ned på et fladt klippestykke.</p><p> </p><p>”Han har ormet sig ind i hovedet på dig,” mumlede han. ”Snydt dig …”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, han har ikke, Ron.” Blæsten gjorde tåresporene på hendes kinder kolde. ”Det har jeg jo prøvet at forklare dig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men jeg har ikke <em>lyst</em> til at forstå det, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Hans stemme rystede. Han var vred. Såret. <em>Knust</em>. Hendes hjerte trak sig sammen.</p><p> </p><p>Hun mærkede atter tårerne presse på, men tvang dem tilbage. Længslen efter at træde hen til ham og lægge en trøstende hånd på hans skulder var ubærlig, men hun fornemmede på hans kropsholdning, at han ikke ønskede, hun skulle nærme sig.</p><p> </p><p>”Det hele giver meget bedre mening nu,” sagde han lavt. ”Hans underlige opførsel. Dit behov for at forsvare ham …”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ked af, at jeg ikke sagde noget tidligere,” sagde hun, usikker på om han kunne høre hende over lyden af blæstens tuden. ”Men jeg tænkte, at det ville gøre mere skade end gavn.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ved Harry det?” Ron så på hende.</p><p> </p><p>Hendes tøven fik hans ansigt til at stivne, og han spurgte igen:</p><p> </p><p>”Er Harry klar over, at du er sammen med Malfoy, Hermione?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun bed sig i underlæben.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg fik ham til at love, at han ikke ville sige noget,” sagde hun.</p><p> </p><p>Svaret fik en muskel til at hoppe i Rons kæbe. Hjertet sank i livet på hende. Det sidste, de havde brug for lige nu, var mere splid i den lille gruppe.</p><p> </p><p>”Lad mig gætte,” mumlede han. ”Bill og Fleur ved det også.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun flyttede vægten fra den ene fod til den anden, mens hun borede spidsen af foden ned i sandet.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi har ikke fortalt dem det direkte, men ...”</p><p> </p><p>Ron fnøs.</p><p> </p><p>”Selvfølgelig. Jeg er altid den sidste til at få noget af vide. Selvom jeg næsten ville ønske, at jeg ikke var blevet indviet i det her.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ron …”</p><p> </p><p>Hun gjorde mine til at træde hen til ham, men han standsede hende med en armbevægelse.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej. Lad mig være i fred. Bare rolig. Jeg har ikke tænkt mig at stikke af denne her gang.”</p><p> </p><p>Han vendte ansigtet bort og stirrede ud mod bølgerne, der rullede gennem natten. På trods af havets brølen hørte Hermione tydeligt ordene, der fulgte:</p><p> </p><p>”Uanset hvor meget jeg end har lyst til det.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Det var middag.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stod og lænede sig op ad Muslingehyttens ydermur, mens hun betragtede det grågrønne hav, der strakte sig ud mod horisonten.</p><p> </p><p>De sidste tre dage havde været hårde. Stemningen i hytten havde ændret sig, efter Ron havde opdaget, at hun var sammen med Draco. Selvom hyttens beboere ikke vidste, hvad Rons ændrede opførsel skyldtes, kunne de tydeligt fornemme, at der var opstået en konflikt. Til Hermiones lettelse spurgte ingen af dem dog ind til det.</p><p> </p><p>Flere gange havde hun haft lyst til at tale med Ron, men havde lagt bånd på sig selv. Han havde bedt hende om at holde sig fra ham, og det var hun nødt til at respektere …</p><p> </p><p>Der var vindstille på stranden, men alligevel koldere, end hun havde forventet, at det ville være. Hun skuttede sig og begyndte fraværende at knappe sin cardigan. Solen tittede frem fra et tyndt lag skyer. Hun missede med øjnene mod det skarpe lys. Det lød et ’klik’, da døren ind til hytten gik op.</p><p> </p><p>Harry trådte udenfor.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan går det med Ron?” spurgte hun.</p><p> </p><p>Han trak på skuldrene.</p><p> </p><p>”Det ved jeg ikke. Han har ikke talt til mig, efter han fandt ud af, at jeg vidste det med dig og Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun sukkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Måske skulle jeg have fortalt ham det noget før.”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, du gjorde det rigtige. Han ville have mistet fokus, hvis han havde fået det at vide tidligere.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis bare han ville forstå …”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er ikke ligefrem nemt for ham, Hermione.” Harry bøjede sig og samlede en muslingeskal op, som han børstede af med fingrene. ”En ting er, at du er sammen med en anden. Noget andet er, at det er Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg ved godt, at det er svært at acceptere …”</p><p> </p><p>En trækning løb over Harrys ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er ikke bare svært, det er -”</p><p> </p><p>”Umuligt?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg siger ikke, at jeg aldrig kommer til at acceptere det.” Han mødte hendes blik. ”Men det kommer til at tage tid. Og hvad Ron angår, så tror jeg, du kommer til at vente længe.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun følte sig tung om hjertet. At dømme efter det udtryk, der havde været i Rons ansigt forleden, ville hun komme til at vente uger, måneder, <em>år -</em></p><p> </p><p>”Det er hårdt for ham,” sagde Harry. ”Han havde jo håbet på, at du …”</p><p> </p><p>”At alt kunne blive som før,” sagde hun stille. ”Det er jeg klar over. Men det kan det ikke.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun var tavs i nogle sekunder. Det var ikke, fordi hun ikke kunne diskutere sit og Rons forhold med Harry, men det var svært for hende at finde ordene.</p><p> </p><p>”Han fortalte mig, hvad medaljonen havde vist ham,” sagde hun. ”At hans største frygt var at miste mig.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nikkede og lod muslingeskallen, som nu var fri fra sandkorn, falde ned i sin lomme.</p><p> </p><p>”Han nægtede at tro på, at du var død. Også efter jeg havde opgivet håbet. Jeg tror, det var det eneste, der holdt ham oppe, da hans far …”</p><p> </p><p>Harry tav. Hun sank i et forsøg på at væde sin tørre hals.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg ville ønske, jeg kunne have været der for ham dengang,” sagde hun. Hendes stemme dirrede. Det gjorde stadig ondt at tænke på, hvor hårdt det måtte have været for Ron at miste sin far. ”Men han fortalte mig, at du tog dig af ham.”</p><p> </p><p>Den anden rystede på hovedet. De grønne øjne var mørke af alvor.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er ikke det samme, Hermione. Han elsker dig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det ved jeg.” Hun slog blikket ned. ”Og du ved, hvor meget jeg holder af ham. Men jeg føler ikke det samme for ham, som jeg gjorde engang. Det er anderledes nu.”</p><p> </p><p>”På grund af Malfoy?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun kunne ikke undgå at bemærke den lette bebrejdelse i Harrys stemme. Hun så op og mødte hans blik uden at blinke.</p><p> </p><p>”På grund af Draco, ja. Men det betyder ikke, at jeg ikke kan være Rons ven.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Forhåbentlig ikke</em>, tænkte hun. Tanken om at skulle vælge mellem Draco og venskabet med Ron var uudholdelig. Hun bad til, at Ron aldrig ville stille hende et sådant ultimatum.</p><p> </p><p>Der opstod en pause. Harry rodede sig i håret, mens han så ud over det blikstille hav.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har altid troet, at det skulle være jer to,” mumlede han.</p><p> </p><p>Hun sendte ham et sørgmodigt smil.</p><p> </p><p>”Det troede jeg også.”</p><p> </p><p>Det gav et lille sæt i dem begge, da døren gik op, og Draco kom ud af hytten.</p><p> </p><p>”Granger, der er du. Jeg har ledt efter dig. Se.”</p><p> </p><p>Han pegede på en sten med sin tryllestav. Den løftede sig op fra jorden, og han manøvrerede den behændigt gennem luften. Hans øjne var to sprækker af skarp koncentration.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har mestret de non-verbale besværgelser nu.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun kunne ikke lade være med at smile af hans begejstring.</p><p> </p><p>”Du gør fremskridt,” sagde hun, mens hun iagttog stenen, der hang i luften.</p><p> </p><p>Tidligere på dagen havde han forgæves prøvet at få en teske til at svæve, og det havde voldt ham store frustrationer, at skeen ikke reagerede på hans tavse kommando.</p><p> </p><p>Hun skævede til Harry, som hun et kort øjeblik havde glemt stod ved siden af hende. Det var tydeligt, at han skulle til at komme med en kommentar, men da han mærkede hendes blik på sig, pressede han læberne sammen.</p><p> </p><p>Draco vendte sig mod ham. Hans øjne skinnede oplagt.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad siger du til en duel?”</p><p> </p><p>Forslaget fik hjertet til at springe op i halsen på Hermione. Tanken om en duel mellem Harry og Draco var mildest talt foruroligende. Harry lod også til at være overrasket over forslaget.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor dyster du ikke mod Hermione?” spurgte han. ”Hun er mindst lige så god til at duellere som jeg.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det tvivler jeg ikke på.” Draco så fra den ene til den anden. ”Men jeg har på fornemmelsen, at Granger ville holde sig tilbage, hvis vi kæmpede. Og det ved jeg, at du ikke vil.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry tøvede. Hermione gjorde alt for at signalere til ham, at han ikke skulle indlade sig på duellen, men før hendes signaler kunne nå at trænge igennem, hørte hun Draco tale i det bløde, provokerende tonefald, hun kendte alt for godt:</p><p> </p><p>”Bange for at tabe, Potter?”</p><p> </p><p>Ordene havde en brat effekt på Harry. Han rettede sig op og så på Draco med lynende øjne.</p><p> </p><p>”Selvfølgelig ikke.” Han fandt sin tryllestav frem. ”Lad os duellere.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun kunne se på Draco, at han grinede indvendigt. Han havde opnået præcis, hvad han ville. Ængsteligt så hun til, mens de bevægede sig væk fra Muslingehytten, indtil de fandt en åbning i klitterne.</p><p> </p><p>”Ingen Utilgivelige Forbandelser, Malfoy,” sagde Harry advarende, da de havde stillet sig op over for hinanden.</p><p> </p><p>Draco snurrede tryllestaven rundt mellem fingrene og lod blikket løbe over sin modstander.</p><p> </p><p>”Som om jeg har brug for den slags for at overvinde dig.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry mumlede noget, hun ikke kunne høre og gjorde et afmålt nik for at vise, at han var klar.</p><p> </p><p>Det var så lang tid siden, Hermione sidst havde set en formel duel udspille sig, at det forekom hende helt mærkværdigt at se, hvordan de bukkede for hinanden (selvom bukket for begges vedkommende ikke var mere end en hurtig bevægelse med overkroppen). Da de rettede sig op, lyste kamplysten i begges øjne.</p><p> </p><p>Harry var den første til at skyde en besværgelse af sted.</p><p> </p><p><em>”Lammer!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Protego!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dracos skjoldbesværgelse afbøjede lysstrålen, som fortsatte ud over havet, hvor den spejlede sig i den blanke vandoverflade.</p><p> </p><p>”Godt forsøgt, Potter, men den besværgelse skal jeg ikke nyde noget af igen. <em>Impedimenta!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sprang til side og undveg den turkise stribe af lys. Han hævede tryllestaven og gjorde klar til modangreb.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Rictusempra!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione holdt vejret. Lysstråler føg gennem luften, mens de begge affyrede, undveg og blokerede besværgelser. Draco kastede sig frem.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Incarcerus</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Tykke bånd skød gennem luften med kurs mod Harry. Harry gjorde en bølgende bevægelse med tryllestaven, og de mange bånd blev skåret over og faldt nyttesløse til jorden. Hermione, der sagtens kunne genkende en Diffindo-besværgelse, når hun så en, smilede. Draco måtte have fornemmet det, for han kastede et utilfreds blik tilbage over skulderen.</p><p> </p><p>”Hey, hvem hepper du egentlig p -”</p><p> </p><p>Han måtte dukke sig, da Harry sendte endnu en besværgelse i hans retning. Den susede hen over hovedet på ham, og der lød en klirrende lyd, da den ramte noget i baggrunden.</p><p> </p><p>”Fint,” sagde Draco og rettede sig op. ”Hvis det er sådan, vi leger …”</p><p> </p><p>Han bevægede tryllestaven. En usynlig eksplosion slog ned få meter foran Harry og blæste sand ind i hans øjne, så han måtte tage sig til ansigtet. Selvom Harry intet kunne se, lykkedes det ham alligevel at fremmane et lysende skjold, så Dracos næste besværgelse blev blokeret.</p><p> </p><p>Draco pegede på et hullet fiskenet, der var skyllet op på stranden. Nettet skød i vejret og begyndte at antage en ny form. De flossede masker voksede sammen til en mørk kappe, og Hermione gispede, da hun indså, at han havde skabt en Dementor. Den kutteklædte skikkelse hang og svævede i luften med det tildækkede ansigt vendt mod Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Det var et lavt træk, tænkte hun. Lavt, men meget effektivt.</p><p> </p><p>Harry, der endelig havde fået sandkornene ud af øjnene, blegnede ved synet. Han fattede sig hurtigt og løftede sin tryllestav. En knejsende sølvkronhjort skød ud af hans tryllestav og galoperede hen mod den falske Dementor. Draco smilede, og det gik op for hende, at Dementoren blot havde været en afledningsmanøvre. Hans tryllestav svirpede gennem luften.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Levicorpus!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Grønne gnister føg ud fra tryllestavens spids. En usynlig krog hægtede sig fast i Harrys ene ankel og trak ham opad, men inden hans fødder havde forladt jorden, råbte han:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Liberacorpus!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Forhekselsen slap taget i hans ankler, og han snublede fremad. Dette kom tydeligvis bag på Draco, som - efter hans selvtilfredse ansigtsudtryk at dømme - havde troet, at han havde sat sin modstander ud af spillet. Stadig i færd med at genvinde balancen gjorde Harry en cirkulær håndbevægelse.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Expelliarmus!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Tryllestaven fløj ud af Dracos hånd. Harry greb den i luften.</p><p> </p><p>Draco blinkede, som om han ikke fattede, hvad der netop var sket. Han stirrede på den anden, der stod med tjørnestaven. Der var stille i nogle sekunder, og Hermione kunne se, at Harry anstrengte sig for ikke at hovere.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er stadig en smule rusten efter at have fået mine kræfter tilbage,” mumlede Draco, mens han strøg det hår, der var gledet ned i hans øjne, tilbage. ”Det var kun derfor, du kunne vinde.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry gik hen til ham og gav ham hans tryllestav tilbage.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis du siger det, Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>De gik tilbage til Muslingehytten, og hun åndede lettet op over, at det hele var gået så smertefrit. Det havde faktisk været en meget ligebyrdig kamp, tænkte hun. Harry var måske en lille smule bedre til at duellere, men til gengæld var Draco mere snedig.</p><p> </p><p>Der lød en knirken foroven, og de så alle tre op. Bills hoved kom til syne i et af Muslingehyttens tagvinduer.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad laver I herude?”</p><p> </p><p>”Draco og Harry var ved at duellere,” svarede Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>”Ah.” Bill kiggede nogle lerstumper, der lå ved hjørnet af huset. ”I har ødelagt min mors håndmalede krukker,” bemærkede han.</p><p> </p><p>Harry så på de mange stumper. Han skar en grimasse.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er jeg ked af.”</p><p> </p><p>Selvom det kun var Bills hoved, der var synligt, kunne Hermione fornemme, hvordan han trak på skuldrene.</p><p> </p><p>”Det gør ikke noget. Nej, vent - I behøver ikke reparere dem,” skyndte han sig at sige, da hun fandt tryllestaven frem. ”Fleur afskyr dem alligevel som pesten. Vi fortæller bare Mor, at de er blevet væk.”</p><p> </p><p>Han lukkede vinduet igen, og Harry grinede lavmælt. Hermione nåede lige at tænke, at det var længe siden, hun havde set ham se så munter ud, inden hans ansigt fortrak sig, og han vaklede på stedet, bleg som et lagen.</p><p> </p><p>”Harry!”</p><p> </p><p>Hun skyndte sig hen til ham, men nåede ikke at gribe fat i ham, før han væltede omkuld. Knælende ned ved hans side prøvede hun at få øjenkontakt med ham, men hans blik var fjernt.</p><p> </p><p>Draco var hurtigt henne ved hende. Han kiggede ned på Harry, som lå og rystede.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad sker der med ham, Granger?”</p><p> </p><p>Hans stemme var mere overrasket end egentlig bekymret. Hermione så ind i Harrys slørede øjne, men inden hun kunne nå at sige noget, fløj døren op.</p><p> </p><p>”HARRY!” Ron stormede hen mod sin ven. ”Hvad har du gjort ved ham, Malfoy?!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco sendte ham et vredt blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har ikke gjort noget. Han faldt bare om.”</p><p> </p><p>”Du lyver.” Rons ansigt var hvidt af raseri, og en åre pulserede voldsomt i hans tinding. ”Jeg hørte, hvordan I kæmpede lige før!”</p><p> </p><p>”Weasley, jeg sværger, at jeg -”</p><p> </p><p>Den anden gav ham et hårdt skub i brystet, så Draco vaklede baglæns gennem sandet.</p><p> </p><p>”Du forheksede ham!”</p><p> </p><p>Hun kunne se på Draco, at det kostede ham al sin selvbeherskelse ikke at trække sin tryllestav.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, han gjorde ikke, Ron,” sagde hun. ”Det er sandt, hvad Draco siger. Harry faldt bare om, og -”</p><p> </p><p>Harrys krop gjorde et spjæt. Synet fik Ron til at glemme alt om sin anklage. Han trådte hurtigt forbi Draco og lod sig falde på knæ ved siden af sin ven. Efter den voldsomme bevægelse, der var løbet gennem Harrys krop, var han blevet helt stille. Ron ruskede ham i skuldrene.</p><p> </p><p>”Harry, kan du høre mig?”</p><p> </p><p>Et kort øjeblik var Hermione bange for, at Harry virkelig var blevet forhekset på en eller anden måde, men så åbnede han øjnene med et gisp. Lettelsen bølgede gennem hende.</p><p> </p><p>Harrys blik flakkede fra Ron til Hermione. Udtrykket i hans øjne gjorde hende straks bekymret.</p><p> </p><p>”Han ved det,” stønnede han halvkvalt. ”I-Ved-Hvem ved det. Jeg hørte hans tanker.”</p><p> </p><p>Han prøvede på at rejse sig, men kunne ikke. Ron hjalp ham på benene, og Harry gned sit ar, mens han støttede sig til ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Harry, vent,” udbrød Hermione, da Harry havde sluppet Ron og var begyndt at stavre hen mod Muslingehyttens fordør. ”Hvad ved han?”</p><p> </p><p>Han så tilbage på hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Alt. Han har opdaget, at vi er på jagt efter hans Horcruxer, og den sidste af dem … Jeg <em>vidste </em>det …”</p><p> </p><p>Til sin overraskelse så Hermione Harrys blege læber forvride sig i et lille smil.</p><p> </p><p>”Den sidste Horcrux er på Hogwarts.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Han blev mistænksom, da Griphook fortalte ham, at vi havde taget pokalen.”</p><p> </p><p>De sad inde på Harry og Rons værelse. Harry havde sat sig på sengen og var i færd med at fortælle dem om sit korte indblik i Voldemorts tanker. Hermione og Ron, som sad over for ham, kæmpede for at følge med i hans rivende talestrøm.</p><p> </p><p>”Så han besluttede sig for at undersøge, om de andre Horcruxer var der, hvor han havde gemt dem. Da han så, at ringen var væk, blev han rasende. Det bekræftede hans frygt: At vi kendte til hans hemmelighed. Han er på vej hen efter medaljonen nu, og efter det tager han til Hogwarts for at tjekke Horcruxen der. Det er den, han mener, er bedst beskyttet, så det er derfor, han ser til den til sidst.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ved du, hvordan den ser ud?” spurgte Ron.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad så med skjulestedet?” fortsatte Ron. ”Så du, hvor den var gemt?”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, han tænkte mest på at advare de andre Dødsgardister, så derfor havde han ikke det præcise sted i tankerne …”</p><p> </p><p>Ron så en smule modløs ud, så Hermione skyndte sig at tale videre.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis den sidste Horcrux er på Hogwarts, må vi tage af sted med det samme, inden han flytter den. Men hvordan kommer vi ind på skolen?”</p><p> </p><p>”Fred og George fortalte mig, at de havde hørt om en hemmelig passage i Hogsmeade inde på Det Glade Vildsvin.,” sagde Ron, mens han pillede ved et frynset tæppe, der lå henover stoleryggen. ”Men …”¨</p><p> </p><p>En pludselig erindring skød gennem Hermiones hoved.</p><p> </p><p>”… men Dødsgardisterne har blokeret den,” afsluttede hun.</p><p> </p><p>”Præcis.” Ron så undrende på hende. ”Fortalte de det også til dig?”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, jeg - jeg hørte det fra en anden.”</p><p> </p><p>Rons ansigt fortrak sig i en hadefuld grimasse.</p><p> </p><p>”Malfoy?”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej. Han har siddet indespærret i et halvt år. Han ved intet om, hvad Dødsgardisterne foretager sig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvem så?”</p><p> </p><p>Både Harry og Ron så pludselig meget nysgerrige ud. Hun betragtede dem et øjeblik og fugtede sine tørre læber.</p><p> </p><p>”Snape.”</p><p> </p><p>Deres ansigter stivnede.</p><p> </p><p>Hun fortalte hurtigt, hvordan hun og Draco havde mødt eliksirmesteren, da de var flygtet. Der var sket så meget, efter de var ankommet til Muslingehytten, at hun slet ikke havde tænkt på at nævne episoden for dem før nu.</p><p> </p><p>”Så du stoler på noget <em>Snape </em>har sagt?” sagde Harry, da hun havde færdiggjort sin beretning.</p><p> </p><p>”Du hørte jo lige Ron: Fred og George har fortalt ham det samme. Det betyder, at Snape talte sandt. Jeg - jeg ved godt, at det her lyder langt ude, Harry, men hvad hvis han er på vores side?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry så stift på hende. Vrede og vantro havde suget al farve ud af hans ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Han dræbte Dumbledore.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det ved jeg. Men han dækkede over Draco og mig, da vi var ved at blive opdaget. Han kunne lige så godt have lammet os og slæbt os med tilbage til herregården.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hermione -” Harrys mund åbnede og lukkede sig et par gange, inden der endelig kom lyd ud. ”Det er jo fuldstændig -”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad sagde Snape ellers?” spurgte Ron, inden Harry kunne nå at fortsætte.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sendte ham et taknemmeligt blik. Det kunne godt være, at Ron stadig var vred på hende, men i det mindste var han villig til at lytte, når det gjaldt et så vigtigt anliggende som dette.</p><p> </p><p>Hun prøvede at genkalde sig Snapes ord.</p><p> </p><p>”At der findes andre metoder, man kan benytte sig af for at komme ind på skolen. Og at Draco kendte en af dem.”</p><p> </p><p>”Han måtte have ment Forsvindingskabinettet,” sagde Harry med det samme. ”Det, der står i Borgin og Burkes. Det er forbundet med det kabinet, som står på Hogwarts. Malfoy brugte det sidste år, da han lukkede Dødsgardister ind på skolen.”</p><p> </p><p>Påmindelsen om Dracos gerning fik Hermione til at synke en klump. En trykkende tavshed fyldte det lille rum.</p><p> </p><p>”Ved vi overhovedet, om kabinettet stadig virker?” spurgte Ron.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej,” Hermione talte så lavt, at hun var i tvivl om, hvorvidt hendes to venner kunne høre hende. ”Men vi kan jo spørge Draco om det.”</p><p> </p><p>Forslaget faldt tydeligvis ikke i Rons smag, men han indvilligede alligevel. Hermione gik ned i stuen for at hente Draco, som var i færd med at snakke med Bill. Han kiggede vagtsomt på Harry og Ron, da han trådte ind på værelset, men der var også et glimt af forbløffelse i hans øjne. Det overraskede ham tydeligvis, at han blev involveret i deres samtale.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi har brug for at finde en måde at komme ind på Hogwarts på,” sagde Harry. ”Hermione foreslog Forsvindingskabinettet. Hun sagde, at” - han tav et øjeblik, men fortsatte så - ”at Snape havde nævnt det for jer. I hvert fald indirekte.”</p><p> </p><p>Dracos øjne blev fjerne et øjeblik, og Hermione vidste, at han tænkte tilbage på deres møde med professoren.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er korrekt.”</p><p> </p><p>”Virker kabinettet stadig?” spurgte Ron. ”Eller ødelagde dine venner det sidste år, da du havde hjulpet dem ind på skolen?”</p><p> </p><p>Spørgsmålet - eller rettere måden, det blev stillet på - fik Dracos ansigt til at blive stramt.</p><p> </p><p>”Det virker stadig,” sagde han sammenbidt. ”Det gør de begge to. Både det på Hogwarts og det i Borgin og Burkes. Men det på Hogwarts er blokeret. Alecto Carrow forseglede det, da hun og de andre Dødsgardister var kommet ind på skolen. Det fortalte hun mig senere. Hun ville ikke have, at andre benyttede den samme vej.”</p><p> </p><p>”Så Forsvindingskabinettet er udelukket,” sagde Harry.</p><p> </p><p>”Ikke nødvendigvis,” indvendte Hermione. ”Hvis vi kunne få en til at bryde forseglingen -”</p><p> </p><p>”Og hvem skulle det være?” spurgte Harry. ”Vi har ingen mulighed for at kommunikere med nogen på Hogwarts.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg kunne gøre det.”</p><p> </p><p>Der blev fuldkommen stille. De så alle tre hen på Draco. Udtrykket i hans ansigt efterlod ingen tvivl om, at han mente forslaget alvorligt.</p><p> </p><p>”Weasley sagde det selv forleden. Jeg er Dødsgardist.”</p><p> </p><p>”Draco -”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har mærket, Granger,” vedblev han. Hendes blik strejfede hans underarm, hvor Mørkets Tegn ville have været synligt, hvis ikke det havde været for den uldne sweater. ”Og jeg ved, hvor Forsvindingskabinettet står. Jeg kunne tage ind på Hogwarts, ind i Fornødenhedsrummet, og -”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, du kan ikke,” sagde hun. ”Kan du ikke huske, hvad din mor sagde? Der går rygter om, at du har sluttet dig til vores side.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Bellatrix sagde det samme, da vi var på Malfoy Manor. Dødsgardisterne vil højst sandsynligt ikke tro dig, hvis du fortalte dem, at du var der på Du-Ved-Hvems ordre.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg kunne binde dem en historie på ærmet. Sige, at jeg var sluppet fri -”</p><p> </p><p>”De ville gennemskue dig, Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men -”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er udelukket,” sagde Harry. Hans ar sved åbenbart stadig, for han gnubbede frustreret hånden mod sin pande. ”Det er sikkert alligevel en fælde.”</p><p> </p><p>Han rejste sig op og så på Ron og Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi tager af sted om en halv time,” sagde han. ”Sørg for at få pakket alt, hvad I har brug for.”</p><p> </p><p>”Så hvad er planen?” spurgte Ron. ”Hvor tager vi hen?”</p><p> </p><p>”Til Hogsmeade. Og så må vi se, om vi ikke kan finde på noget, når vi er der. Vi kan begynde med at undersøge, hvilken form for beskyttelse der ligger omkring skolen …”</p><p> </p><p>Han begyndte at samle sine ting sammen, og Hermione gik ind på sit værelse for at gøre det samme.</p><p> </p><p>Hun fik hurtigt hidkaldt salver, bøger og andre nyttige genstand, der lå rundt omkring i det lille lokale, og gik i gang med at putte dem i den lille perletaske. Tanken om, at den endelige kamp stod lige for døren, gjorde hendes håndflader fugtige, og en af de små eliksirer var nær gledet ud af hendes hånd, da hun prøvede at gribe den i luften. Hun tog cardiganen, der var klam af sved, af og lagde den på sengen, mens hun prøvede at dæmpe sin nervøsitet.</p><p> </p><p>Efter nogle minutter hørte hun en puslende lyd bag sig. Hun havde ikke brug for at vende sig om for at vide, at det var Draco. En smertefuld dirren bredte sig i hendes bryst, og hun fæstnede blikket på den nu færdigpakkede taske, som hun holdt i hænderne.</p><p> </p><p>”Granger -”</p><p> </p><p>”Det var modigt af dig at tilbyde at bryde forseglingen,” sagde hun, inden han kunne nå at sige mere. Hvis han først begyndte at tale, vidste hun ikke, om hun havde kræfter til at forlade ham igen. ”Måske tror Ron og Harry mere på dig nu.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg tilbød det ikke for at bevise noget. Jeg vil gerne hjælpe.” Hun kunne høre den lette knirken fra gulvbrædderne, da han trådte tættere på. ”Men det vil du ikke give mig lov til, vil du?”</p><p> </p><p>”Vi kan ikke have dig med. Der er kun plads til tre under usynlighedskappen. Desuden er det vores mission, vores kamp -”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er også min kamp, Granger. Det er det nu, hvor du er med i den.” Hans stemme var tilstræbt rolig, men hun kunne fornemme den skælvende undertone. ”Jeg kan ikke bare se til, mens Mørkets Herre prøver på at udrydde folk som dig. Ikke efter alt det, der er sket.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis du bliver her, er du i sikkerhed.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ligeglad med sikkerhed. Det … det handler om at kunne leve med sig selv. Og det kan jeg ikke, hvis jeg ikke er med i kampen.”</p><p> </p><p>”Draco …”</p><p> </p><p>Han omfavnede hende bagfra, og hun tabte den lille, perlebesatte taske på gulvet. Den pludselige nærhed fik hende til at miste vejret, og hun mærkede, hvordan hendes hjerte skælvede, mens han borede hovedet ned i hendes hår. Hans ånde var varm mod hendes nakke, og hans arme stærke og beskyttende. Hun tøvede lidt, men lod sig så falde ind mod ham, besluttet på at nyde de sidste minutter, inden de gik en ukendt fremtid i møde. Den velkendte fornemmelse af varme og tryghed svøbte sig om hende som et blødt tæppe, og et kort øjeblik lykkedes det faktisk for hende at glemme alting.</p><p> </p><p>Noget kildede mod hendes hud. Først troede hun, at det var Draco, men så gik det op for hende, at den tynde strop på hendes top var gledet ned over hendes skulder. Draco skulle til at række ud efter den, men så mærkede hun, hvordan han stivnede mod hendes ryg.</p><p> </p><p>Det gik et par sekunder, før det gik op for hende, hvad han måtte have fået øje på.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad -”</p><p> </p><p>Hans stemme var hæs.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er ikke noget,” begyndte hun.</p><p> </p><p>Hun havde set sig selv i spejlet forrige aften og forstod udmærket hans forfærdede tonefald. Den mørklilla streg, som begyndte ved hendes ene skulderblad og strakte sig hele vejen ned over hendes ryg, var et voldsomt syn. Egentlig ville hun have bedt Luna om at smøre noget salve på det blå mærke, så det kunne hele, men hun var kommet fra det igen.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan - ” Draco hev ud i stoffet, så han kunne se det fulde omfang af det aflange mærke. ”Hvordan skete det?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun så sig tilbage over skulderen.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er lige meget. Der er andre ting, der er vigtigere lige nu.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor har du ikke sagt noget?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har jo sagt, at det er lige m -”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, det er ikke.” Han greb hende om skuldrene og snurrede hende rundt. ”Hvem gjorde det her mod dig?”</p><p> </p><p>”Draco -”</p><p> </p><p>”Sig det, Granger.”</p><p> </p><p>Det maniske skær i hans øjne fortalte hende, at han ikke ville lade hende få fred, før hun fortalte ham det. Hun tog en dyb indånding, klar over hvor meget det ville såre ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Det var din far.”</p><p> </p><p>Dracos hænder gled ned fra hendes skuldre og hang slapt ned langs siden af hans krop. Han så uforstående på hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Min …?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Han overfaldt mig på vej ud af herregården, fordi han ville vide, hvor du var. Men jeg nægtede at fortælle ham noget.”</p><p> </p><p>Adskillige følelser vældede op i Dracos øjne - raseri, skuffelse, afsky - men hans ansigt forblev ubevægeligt, som var det hugget i sten.</p><p> </p><p>”Min far gjorde … det her,” mumlede han.</p><p> </p><p>Hans hånd løb over hendes ryg, og hun gøs let, men han sørgede omhyggeligt for ikke at strejfe det blå mærke.</p><p> </p><p>”Det betyder ikke noget,” sagde hun stille.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan kan du sige det?” Draco trak hånden med et vredt blik, men hun vidste, at hans vrede ikke gjaldt hende. ”Han gjorde dig fortræd …”</p><p> </p><p>”Han var desperat.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det undskylder det ikke! For helvede, Granger!” Han tog sig til hovedet. ”Det er utilgiveligt. Jeg ved godt, at jeg ikke burde være overrasket. Jeg har set ham skade dig før, men …”</p><p> </p><p>Hun rakte ud efter ham, men inden hun kunne nå at røre ham, veg han tilbage. Hans fod ramte hendes taske, som kurede ind under sengen og blev opslugt af skygger. Hun kunne se, hvordan følelserne rasede gennem ham, mens han holdt blikket fast rettet mod gulvet.</p><p> </p><p>Et suk af medlidenhed undslap hendes læber.</p><p> </p><p>”Det har ikke noget med dig at gøre, Draco,” sagde hun. ”Du er ikke din far.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun kunne se, at hendes ord påvirkede ham, men ikke på den måde, som hun havde forventet. Hans fingre, der før havde været begravet i hans hår, foldede sig langsomt ud, og han løftede hovedet. Til sin overraskelse så hun en idé vokse frem i hans øjne.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg ved, hvordan vi får jer ind på Hogwarts.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Forvandling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco betragtede det lange, lyse hår, som Granger holdt mellem sin tommel- og pegefinger. Det glimtede i eftermiddagssolen, som strømmede ind gennem Muslingehyttens vinduer. Hun sendte ham et usikkert blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Er du sikker på det her, Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>”Helt sikker.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er en vanvittig plan.”</p><p> </p><p>Ordene kom fra Weasley, der sad bagved dem og stirrede mørkt ud i luften.</p><p>                                                                                                                </p><p>”Den er mere gennemtænkt, end den sidste I kastede jer ud i,” pointerede Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Grangers hånd skælvede svagt. Hun pressede fingerspidserne tættere sammen, så hun ikke tabte håret. Hun havde fundet det på den trøje, hun havde haft på, den aften, hvor hun, Potter og Weasley var brudt ind på herregården. Der var ingen tvivl om, at det tilhørte hans far. Hun åbnede den lille flaske med Polyjuice-eliksir, der blot manglede en sidste ingrediens: En smule af den person, man ønskede at forvandle sig til. Efter endnu et blik på Draco lod hun håret falde ned i flasken.</p><p> </p><p>”Og du er helt sikker på, det ikke er et kattehår?” spurgte Weasley tørt.</p><p> </p><p>Hun sendte ham et spidst blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Ha-ha.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco forstod ikke, hvad Weasley hentydede til, men før han kunne nå at spørge, hvad det drejede sig om, trådte Potter hen til ham:</p><p> </p><p>”Lad os gennemgå det igen.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco genkaldte sig den strategi, de havde lagt i løbet af den sidste halve time.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg drikker eliksiren,” sagde han, mens han betragtede den lille flaske, som Granger holdt i hænderne. ”Og forvandler mig til min far. Derefter transfererer jeg mig til Hogsmeade og bevæger mig mod Hogwarts. Hvis jeg møder nogen Dødsgardister, siger jeg, at Mørkets Herre har sendt mig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Og hvad så når du kommer til skolen?”</p><p> </p><p>”Når jeg er inde på Hogwarts, går jeg op i Fornødenhedsrummet og bryder forseglingen på Forsvindingskabinettet.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvornår gør du det?”</p><p> </p><p>”På slaget fire,” svarede han. ”Så I ved, hvornår passagen er åben.”</p><p> </p><p>”Godt. Vi venter i Borgin og Burkes under usynlighedskappen. Og hvis -”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis det er af eller anden grund ikke lykkes for mig at låse kabinettet op, transfererer I jer til Hogsmeade og ser, om I kan finde en anden vej ind,” afsluttede Draco for ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Og dig?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg ser, om jeg kan distrahere Dødsgardisterne længe nok til, at I ikke bliver opdaget.”</p><p> </p><p>Potter nikkede, tilsyneladende tilfreds med gennemgangen. Hvad angik planens mindre detaljer, havde de ikke fået dem på plads endnu, og det lod heller ikke til, at det ikke kom til at ske. De måtte nøjes med de grove træk og håbe på, at det gik.</p><p> </p><p>Draco kunne tydelig mærke, at Trioen havde travlt. Så vidt han havde kunnet forstå, havde Mørkets Herre opdaget, at Potter ikke blot var på flugt, men at han var ude på en mission. Draco var ikke sikker på, hvad missionen helt præcis gik ud på, men Granger havde tidligere fortalt ham, at de ledte efter nogle objekter, som var vigtige for Mørkets Herre. At dømme efter deres desperation efter at komme til Hogwarts gik Draco ud fra, at et af objekterne befandt sig der.</p><p> </p><p>”Når I ankommer til Borgins butik, er der et par ting, I bør være opmærksomme på,” sagde han.</p><p> </p><p>Han berettede kort om de fælder, den sleske butiksejer havde anbragt i sin forretning. I den mørke del af troldmandsverdenen var Borgin berømt for sine fælder, der skulle hindre ubudne gæster i at trænge ind i hans butik. Man blev nødt til at være på vagt - selv hvis man befandt sig under en usynlighedskappe.</p><p> </p><p>Da han havde fortalt dem alt, hvad han vidste om butikken, gik han og Granger ovenpå og ind på det lille værelse, der nu var tømt for alle hendes ting.</p><p> </p><p>”Tag dig ikke af Ron,” sagde hun, idet hun rakte ham flasken med polyjuice-eliksir. ”Det er en god plan. Den bedste, vi har haft længe.”</p><p> </p><p>”Selvfølgelig er det en god plan. Det er mig, der har fundet på den.”</p><p> </p><p>Han kunne se, at hun bekæmpede trangen til at himle med øjnene, men hun var tydeligvis for nervøs til at blive oprigtigt irriteret over hans bemærkning.</p><p> </p><p>”Og du er sikker på, at du kan spille rollen?” spurgte hun.</p><p> </p><p>”Han er min far, Granger. Hvis der er nogen, der kender til hans væremåde, er det mig.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun lagde hånden over hans. De brune øjne fik et ømt skær.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er glad for, at du har tænkt dig at gøre det her.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er bare glad for, at jeg endelig kan gøre noget for at hjælpe.”</p><p> </p><p>For at hjælpe <em>dig</em>, tilføjede han i sit stille sind. For der var ingen tvivl om, at han primært gjorde det her for Granger. Hvis hun insisterede på at kæmpe, ville han kæmpe ved hendes side. Det var det eneste rigtige at gøre. Så længe Mørkets Herre og alt det, han repræsenterede, var i live, ville hun aldrig være i sikkerhed.</p><p> </p><p>Granger smilede.</p><p> </p><p>”Når alt det her er overstået, glæder jeg mig til at lære dig at kende,” sagde hun.</p><p> </p><p>Han rynkede brynene.</p><p> </p><p>”Du kender mig, Granger.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun strøg nogle hår væk fra hans pande og kiggede på ham under de mørke vipper.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg mener lære dig at kende under normale omstændigheder.” Hendes fingerspidser strejfede hans tinding. ”Snakke med dig om hverdagsting. Finde ud af, hvad du interesserer dig for. Jeg ved ikke engang, hvad din yndlingsfarve -”</p><p> </p><p>”Grøn.”</p><p> </p><p>”Okay, det vidste jeg måske godt,” sagde hun med lille smil. ”Men det, jeg prøver på at sige, er, at alt, hvad der sket indtil videre, har været så … ekstremt. Når det hele bliver normalt igen, kan vi forhåbentligt være sammen på en mindre kompliceret måde.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco så på hende.</p><p> </p><p>Det var sandt, at de omstændigheder, de havde bragt dem sammen, var ekstreme. Han ville aldrig føle, som han gjorde nu, hvis ikke han havde været spærret inde i kælderen i flere måneder. Selvom han ønskede en fremtid sammen med Granger, havde han ikke overvejet, hvordan den ville se ud. Det var umuligt for ham at forestille sig det, så længe krigen hang over deres hoved. Han havde for travlt med at koncentrere sig om nuet.</p><p> </p><p>”Du taler, som om vi allerede havde vundet,” mumlede han.</p><p> </p><p>”Det bliver jeg nødt til at gøre. Jeg kan ikke bære at overveje alternativet. Desuden” - hun gav hans hånd, der var lukket om flasken, et lille klem - ”har vi en bedre chance for at vinde nu, hvor du hjælper os.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det må vi håbe.”</p><p> </p><p>Han så ned på den lille prop, der stak op af flasken. Det hele var gået så hurtigt. For tre dage siden havde han fået sine magiske kræfter tilbage. I dag skulle han hjælpe Granger og hendes venner ind på Hogwarts, hvilket muligvis ville resultere i den endelige konfrontation mellem Potter og Mørkets Herre.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>Han så op. Granger så pludselig forlegen ud.</p><p> </p><p>”Vil … vil du kysse mig, inden du …?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun behøvede ikke fuldende spørgsmålet. Han forstod udmærket, hvorfor hun ikke havde lyst til at kysse ham, efter han havde drukket eliksiren.</p><p> </p><p>Han sagde ikke noget, men bøjede sig blot og pressede læberne mod hendes. Hun lænede sig ind mod ham, og han nød fornemmelsen af hendes nærhed. Ikke blot hendes fysiske nærhed, men også den indre varme, der var til stede i hver af hendes bevægelser. Fingrene, der kærtegnede hans hals, de bløde læber, der strøg mod hans, våde og skælvende. Han knugede ind til sig og ønskede blot, at de kunne blive stående sådan for evigt, velvidende at det umuligt kunne lade sig gøre. Det var den lille flaske, han stadig holdt i sin ene hånd, en tung påmindelse om. Virkeligheden kaldte.</p><p> </p><p>Han slap hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg går nedenunder,” sagde hun og trådte et skridt baglæns. Hendes kinder blussede. ”Så kan du få lov til at være alene.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun forlod værelset. Han stod og ventede, indtil lyden af hendes fodtrin var forsvundet. Så hev han proppen af flasken og tog en dyb indånding.</p><p> </p><p>Det var tid til at føre første del af planen ud i livet.</p><p> </p><p>Han satte flasken for munden og lagde nakken tilbage. Væsken, der strømmede ind mellem hans læber, var tyktflydende, og han måtte kæmpe for at få den ned. Han tog et par slurke og ventede, mens han håbede på, at han ville slippe for de slemme pinsler, som der stod i deres skolebøger, at forvandlingen indebar. En skærende fornemmelse i hans mellemgulv fortalte ham i mellemtiden, at dette ikke var tilfældet. Pludselig var det, som om hans indvolde slog knuder. Han nåede lige at putte flasken tilbage i lommen, inden benene knækkede sammen under ham, og hans knæ ramte gulvet. Han tog sig til maven og bekæmpede trangen til at stønne af smerte.</p><p> </p><p>Efter mavekramperne fulgte en brændende fornemmelse. Det føltes, som om hele hans krop glødede. Han greb ud efter stolen foran sig og klamrede sig til den, mens varmen i hans indre blev mere og mere intens. Til sidst havde han det, som om han smeltede, og hans krop flød ud, mistede sin struktur -</p><p> </p><p>Han forandrede sig.</p><p> </p><p>Fingrene, der knugede om stoleryggen, blev langsomt længere. En usynlig kraft hev i hans rygsøjle, så den strakte sig smertefuldt under huden på ham. Han slap stolen og gled ned på alle fire, mens han udstødte en halvkvalt lyd. Han mærkede, hvordan han blev højere, skuldrene bredere. Sweateren, han havde på, syntes at krympe omkring ham. Hans hår voksede, indtil det bølgede ned over hans skuldre, og hans ansigt blev længere og mere spidst.</p><p> </p><p>Smerten ophørte, og Draco udstødte et gisp.</p><p> </p><p>Undersøgende hævede han hånden og lod fingrene løbe over sit nye ansigt. Han fornemmede de træk, der var så velkendte og alligevel fremmede. Han kom møjsommeligt på benene og så ind i spejlet, hvor Lucius Malfoys ansigt stirrede tilbage på ham.</p><p> </p><p>Draco blinkede. Han så anderledes ud og så alligevel ikke. Det var den samme hårfarve, den samme blege hud, de samme grå øjne. Det faldt ham ind, at den person, han så i spejlet, meget vel kunne være en ældre udgave af ham selv. Tanken fik ubehaget til at krybe gennem ham, for selvom han og hans far lignede hinanden fysisk, var de fuldkommen forskellige. Nu mere end nogensinde.</p><p> </p><p>Han rullede med skuldrene i et forsøg på at finde sig til rette i den nye krop.</p><p> </p><p>Hvis han havde lært noget i løbet af de sidste par måneder, var det, at han aldrig ønskede at blive som sin far. Det vendte sig i ham ved tanken om, hvor meget han engang havde set op til manden – beundret ham for at gøre ting, som han nu fordømte. Men hans far var overbevist om, at han gjorde det rigtige, vidste Draco, ligesom <em>han</em> engang havde troet, at udryddelsen af Mugglerfødte ville være til samfundets bedste.</p><p> </p><p>Men han havde forandret sig, og det havde hans far ikke.</p><p> </p><p>Vreden boblede under huden på Draco ved tanken om det blå mærke, han havde set på Grangers ryg for en time siden. Det havde været hans fars værk. Hans far, der betragtede hende som et dyr. Det samme gjorde alle de andre Dødsgardister. Det var derfor, de måtte stoppes. Og endelig kunne han bidrage til at standse dem. I denne her forklædning burde det ikke være noget problem at få Granger og hendes venner ind på Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>Han så ind i spejlet og trak overlæben tilbage i et forsøg på at genskabe den hånlige grimasse, han så ofte havde set på sin fars ansigt. Det lykkedes, og han måtte anstrenge sig for ikke instinktivt at krympe sig ved synet.</p><p> </p><p>Han sukkede.</p><p> </p><p>På mange punkter havde hans far været en god far. Han havde været pålidelig, blid mod hans mor, og de rosende ord, der en sjælden gang imellem forlod hans læber, havde fyldt Draco med stolthed. På andre punkter havde Lucius Malfoy været en elendig far. Draco genkaldte sig ambitionerne, hånen, den evige distance. Selvom hans far havde forkælet ham, havde han altid sørget for at lade ham vide, at det at være Malfoy-familiens arving indebar et krav om absolut succes. Inderst inde måtte Draco erkende, at han aldrig rigtig havde følt, at han kunne leve op til det krav.</p><p> </p><p>Han ignorerede følelsen af fiasko og koncentrerede sig om at fuldende transformationen. Hurtigt transfigurerede han sit tøj, så det lignede noget, hans far ville iføre sig. Han så sig selv i spejlet og brugte lidt tid på at justere de fornemme klædestykker, indtil han var helt tilfreds. Så knejsede han med nakken og spankulerede frem og tilbage i værelset, mens han iagttog sig selv.</p><p> </p><p>Ja, tænkte han tilfreds. Han kunne sagtens spille rollen som Lucius Malfoy.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Efter at have brugt et par minutter på at vænne sig til eliksirens virkning forlod han værelset og gik ned ad trappen med den elegante kappe flagrende efter sig. Da han nåede de nederste trin, fik han øje på Granger, som ventede på ham nede i køkkenet. Hun sad på en stol og hvilede hovedet i hænderne. Middagssolen faldt på hendes ansigt og gav hendes hud en varm glød, og Draco undrede sig over, at han nogensinde havde syntes, hun så ordinær ud.</p><p> </p><p>Granger drejede hovedet ved lyden af hans skridt, men da hendes blik faldt på ham, blegnede hun.</p><p> </p><p>”Undskyld.” Hun rejste sig fra stolen. ”Jeg ved godt, at det er dig, men …”</p><p> </p><p>Han forstod udmærket hendes reaktion. Efter alt det, hans far havde gjort imod hende, var det utroligt, at hun overhovedet kunne holde ud til at se ham i øjnene.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg bryder mig heller ikke selv om forandringen.” Han kunne høre, hvordan hans egen stemme skinnede igennem, idet han talte, så han gjorde tonen koldere, dybere. ”Men det er en ret overbevisende transformation, ikke sandt?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jo.” Han kunne se, hvordan hun sank en klump. ”Den er skræmmende nøjagtig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det bliver en smal sag at snyde Dødsgardisterne,” sagde han, mens han studerede sig selv i et muslingeindrammet spejl på væggen.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad hvis din far er på Hogwarts i forvejen?” spurgte Granger uroligt.</p><p> </p><p>Han løsrev blikket fra spejlet og så på hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er han ikke,” svarede han.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan kan du være sikker på det?”</p><p> </p><p>”Han har skuffet Mørkets Herre flere gange nu. Han har sandsynligvis mistet så meget status, at han ikke får lov til kæmpe sammen med de andre Dødsgardister.”</p><p> </p><p>”Vil de så ikke undre sig over, at du er der?”</p><p> </p><p>Han trak på skuldrene.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg finder på noget.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men -”</p><p> </p><p>Han afskar hendes indvending med en irriteret håndbevægelse.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi har ikke andet valg, okay? Du sagde det selv: Det her er den bedste plan, vi har.”</p><p> </p><p>Et suk undslap hendes læber.</p><p> </p><p>”Fint. Lad os håbe, at de ikke bliver mistænksomme.”</p><p> </p><p>”Dødsgardister er for det meste ikke de skarpeste knive i skuffen,” påpegede han.</p><p> </p><p>Han kendte en del Dødsgardister fra sin fars bekendtskabskreds og sin egen tid i Mørkets Herres tjeneste. De fleste af dem havde en I.Q., der svarede til en bjergtrolds.</p><p> </p><p>Han lod et lille smil efterfølge bemærkningen, og Granger kunne ikke lade være med at gengælde det.</p><p> </p><p>”Bare lad være med at smile sådan der, når du når frem,” sagde hun og trådte tættere på ham. ”Så gennemskuer de dig helt sikkert.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er noteret.” Han hævede hagen og lagde sit ansigt i hånlige folder. ”Er det her bedre?”</p><p> </p><p>Udtrykket i hendes øjne fortalte ham, at forandringen var effektiv.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja … eller nej,” tilføjede hun hurtigt. Hun lagde en hånd på hans arm. ”Jeg kan bedre lide, når du smiler. Så kan jeg se, at det er dig.”</p><p> </p><p>Han lagde hånden over hendes og fortrød med det samme - det virkede <em>forkert</em> at røre ved hende, når han så sådan her ud. Men før han kunne nå at trække hånden til sig igen, åbnede døren sig med et ’klik’. De drejede begge hovedet og så Bill træde ind i hytten. Hans arrede ansigt stivnede, da han fik øje på dem. Draco så ham gribe ud efter sin tryllestav.</p><p> </p><p>”Bill, vent.” Granger vendte sig mod den nyankomne. ”Det er Draco. Han har drukket Polyjuice-eliksir.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er mig,” bekræftede Draco og hørte, hvordan hans stemme afslørede hans identitet.</p><p> </p><p>Bill blinkede et par gange og så fra den ene til den anden. Så sænkede han skuldrene og lod tryllestaven falde tilbage i lommen.</p><p> </p><p>”Det må jeg nok sige.” Hans blik gled undersøgende over Dracos ansigt. ”Det er ikke hver dag, man møder en Dødsgardist i sit køkken.”</p><p> </p><p>”Bare rolig. Du slipper for synet lige om lidt.” Draco nikkede mod døren, som Bill netop havde lukket. ”Jeg er på vej til Hogwarts.”</p><p> </p><p>”Draco har tænkt sig at hjælpe os ind på skolen,” forklarede Granger.</p><p> </p><p>”Ah,” sagde Bill og tørrede skoene af. ”Det lyder farligt.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er det også,” svarede Draco. ”Men mindre dumdristigt end den plan, Potter oprindeligt havde udtænkt.” Han hørte Granger sukke, men ignorerede hende.</p><p> </p><p>Bill hængte sin jakke på knagen og trådte ind i køkkenet. I samme nu gik døren ind til stuen op.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg syntes du sagde noget om at tage af sted, Malfoy?” lød det bag Draco. Det snerrende tonefald efterlod ingen tvivl om, at det var Weasley, der talte. ”Du får ikke lov til at smutte, før vi har set dig.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco kvalte den irritation, der vældede op i hans bryst, og vendte sig om. Der gik et sæt gennem Weasley, da han så eliksirens virkning. Draco kunne ikke lade være med at smile.</p><p> </p><p>”Tilfreds?” spurgte han og gjorde sig umage for at imitere fars drævende tonefald.</p><p> </p><p>Potter, der stod ved siden af Weasley, nikkede blot.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja. Du er godkendt.”</p><p> </p><p>”På det punkt,” mumlede den anden og skulede.</p><p> </p><p>Draco gengældte Weasleys stirren, overbevist om at hans blik var endnu mere isnende nu, hvor han havde Lucius Malfoys skikkelse. Det gik op for ham, at hans hånd stadig lå over Grangers, og det var ikke uden en vis fryd, at han lod tommelfingeren stryge over hendes knoer. Der var ingen tvivl om, at Weasley opfattede bevægelsen, for hans ansigt skiftede med det samme farve. Den ordløse magtkamp gik tilsyneladende hen over hovedet på Granger.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi har ikke megen tid.” Hun så på ham. ”Du må hellere se at komme af sted.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hermione har ret,” sagde Potter. ”Det tager i hvert fald en halv time at gå fra Hogsmeade til Hogwarts, så jo før, du transfererer dig dertil, jo bedre. Vi regner med dig.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nikkede. Det var vist, det tætteste, Potter nogensinde kom på at sige, at han stolede på ham.</p><p> </p><p>Han mærkede, hvordan Granger flettede fingrene ind i hans.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg følger dig ud,” sagde hun og begyndte at gå mod døren.</p><p> </p><p>Han fulgte efter hende, optaget af forbindelsen mellem deres hænder. Det var den samme varme, bløde hud, der hvilede mod hans, men hendes fingre føltes mindre, <em>skrøbeligere </em>nu. Det var en sær fornemmelse.</p><p> </p><p>”Du har bare af at holde aftalen,” var det sidste, han hørte, inden de forlod hytten.</p><p> </p><p>Weasley igen. Draco rullede mentalt med øjnene og undlod at svare. Der var kun to ting, der var værd at koncentrere sig om lige nu: Granger og den forestående opgave. Weasleys jalousi måtte vente til senere.</p><p> </p><p>”Nå …”</p><p> </p><p>Stemmen fik Draco til at se sig tilbage. Bill var fulgt med dem udenfor. Han stod på trappetrinet og frøs tydeligvis i den kølige forårsluft.</p><p> </p><p>”Men så farvel, Draco,” sagde han.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rømmede sig og besvarede det lille nik, som manden sendte ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Farvel Weasley.”</p><p> </p><p>Han fik et glimt af sig selv i den beskidte rude. Det var første gang, han nogensinde havde set Lucius Malfoy se forlegen ud.</p><p> </p><p>”Hils Fleur, når du ser hende. Og Mrs. Stewart,” tilføjede han og tænkte tilbage på den samtale, han havde haft med den gamle dame.</p><p> </p><p>Han ville have sagt mere. Han ville have fortalt Bill, at han var taknemmelig for, at han og Fleur havde kunnet holde ham ud; at han satte pris på, at de overhovedet havde villet have ham i deres hjem. Han ville have sagt, at han ønskede dem held og lykke med deres ufødte baby. Men ordene kom ikke over hans læber.</p><p> </p><p>Bill smilede.</p><p> </p><p>”Det skal jeg gøre. Og Draco?” tilføjede han, netop idet Draco skulle til at vende sig bort.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja?”</p><p> </p><p>”Held og lykke.”</p><p> </p><p>Dracos ene mundvig krusede svagt.</p><p> </p><p>”Tak.”</p><p> </p><p>Bill smilede endnu engang, hvorefter han forsvandt ind i hytten og efterlod Draco og Granger alene tilbage på stranden.</p><p> </p><p>Deres øjne mødtes, og Draco vidste pludselig ikke, hvad han skulle sige. Granger blinkede hurtigt et par gange i træk. En dirrende trækning løb over hendes læber. Han kendte kun alt for godt til det udtryk, der kortvarigt viste sig i hendes ansigt. Da hun havde forladt Muslingehytten for at tage til Malfoy Manor, havde han haft det på samme måde, som hun havde det nu.</p><p> </p><p>Nogle sekunder passerede.</p><p> </p><p>”Er du parat?” spurgte hun så med tilkæmpet ro i stemmen.</p><p> </p><p>Draco gennemgik planen i hovedet endnu engang.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Først til Hogsmeade. Så til Hogwarts. Så ind i Fornødenhedsrummet for at bryde forseglingen.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Han nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Og du har nok eliksir?”</p><p> </p><p>”Nok til omkring to timer, vil jeg tro,” sagde Draco. Hans fingerspidser strøg over flasken, der lå i hans lomme. ”Det burde være tilstrækkeligt.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad med tiden? Har du mulighed for at holde styr på den?” Hun strøg en tyk krølle, som vinden havde bragt i uorden, om bag øret. ”Du hørte Harry. Det er vigtigt, at forseglingen brydes på det aftalte tidspunkt.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det bliver ikke noget problem.” Draco lod fingrene vandre fra flasken til en anden genstand i den dybe lomme. ”Jeg tog det her med mig fra herregården.”</p><p> </p><p>Han trak armbåndsuret frem.</p><p> </p><p>Det var det ur, Macnair havde givet til hans far under et møde på herregården. <em>Et Muggler-ur til min Muggler-søn</em>, havde hans far sagt, da han havde givet det videre til Draco. Dengang havde Draco mærket sit indre brænde af skam ved lyden af ordene. Nu var han fyldt med ligegyldighed, når han genkaldte sig mindet.</p><p> </p><p>Han skulle til at finde tryllestaven frem for at fastgøre uret til sit håndled, men Granger stoppede ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Lad mig hjælpe dig,” sagde hun og rakte ud efter uret.</p><p> </p><p>Han kunne ikke undgå at bemærke, hvordan hendes fingre rystede, idet hun tog fat i remmen. Hun måtte bruge flere forsøg på at spænde den.</p><p> </p><p>”Godt,” sagde hun, da det endelig lykkedes. ”Vi står klar i Borgin og Burkes klokken fire. Og Draco, hvis der af én eller anden grund går noget galt -”</p><p> </p><p>”Det gør det ikke.”</p><p> </p><p>Måske var det bevidstheden om hans tilbagevendte magi, der fik ham til at lyde så sikker - han anede det ikke - men lige præcis i dette øjeblik, hvor de stod sammen på stranden, følte han sig sikker på, at planen nok skulle lykkes.</p><p> </p><p>Grangers mund buede opad i et forsigtigt smil.</p><p> </p><p>”Pas på dig selv.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det gør jeg altid. Det er jer Gryffindorer, der aldrig tænker jer om.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun frembragte en lyd, der sandsynligvis ville have været et fnis, hvis ikke hun havde været så anspændt.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis det er din måde at bede mig om også at være forsigtig …” begyndte hun.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg ved, at du har tænkt dig at være forsigtig. Det er Potter og Weasley, der bekymrer mig. Du må hellere sørge for, at de ikke piller ved alt for mange mørke objekter i Borgins butik. Vi skulle nødig have, at hele Tusmørkegyden blev opmærksom på jeres tilstedeværelse.”</p><p> </p><p>”Bare rolig. Det skal jeg nok.”</p><p> </p><p>De så på hinanden. Draco hævede tøvende hånden og lod den løbe over hendes kind. Hun sukkede lavt og lod øjnene glide i. Han længtes brændende efter at kysse hende, som hun stod der med skælvende øjenlåg og munden let åben, men han holdt sig tilbage. For det første kunne han umuligt kysse hende i denne her form. For det andet havde de ikke tid til at lade følelserne tage overhånd lige nu. Hvis han først kyssede hende, var han ikke sikker på, at han kunne slippe hende igen.</p><p> </p><p>Granger syntes også at være bevidst om dette, for da hun igen åbnede øjnene, var der et beslutsomt skær i hendes blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis du er klar …”</p><p> </p><p>Han nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er jeg.”</p><p> </p><p>”Så på gensyn.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja …”</p><p> </p><p>Han så på hende i nogle sekunder og prøvede at indprente sig hver detalje ved hendes ansigt: De flagrende krøller, øjnenes brune farve, det svage spor af fregner, som kun kunne ses, når man var helt tæt på hende. Så fjernede han hånden fra hendes kind og trådte bagud.</p><p> </p><p>Langsomt erstattede han synet af hende med et indre billede af Hogsmeade. Han huskede hovedgaden med de mange butikker og de stråtækte huse, der syntes at læne sig ind mod hinanden. Da billedet stod klart for hans indre blik, sendte han hende et sidste smil.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi ses på den anden side.”</p><p> </p><p>Han svingede tryllestaven gennem luften og forsvandt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Afklaring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco forsvandt med et ’plop’. Et øjeblik forekom det Hermione, at hun stadig kunne skimte omridset af ham - eller rettere af Lucius Malfoy - i luften. Men den slørede kontur forsvandt hurtigt, og derefter var det kun fodsporene i sandet, der vidnede om hans tilstedeværelse få sekunder forinden.</p><p> </p><p>Hun sank den hårde klump, som havde samlet sig i halsen på hende. Bare der ikke skete ham noget på vejen til Hogwarts. Eller <em>på</em> Hogwarts for den sags skyld. Hun vidste ikke engang, om han ville være i stand til at Spektraltransferere ordentligt efter så lang tid uden magi.</p><p> </p><p>Nej.</p><p> </p><p>Hun lukkede af for de mange bekymringer. Hun kunne ikke tillade sig at spekulere på alle de ting, der kunne gå galt. Det eneste fornuftige var at fokusere på det næste skridt for hende, Ron og Harrys vedkommende: De skulle snart af sted til Tusmørkegyden, hvilket næppe ville blive en problemfri affære. Tusmørkegyden var et af de farligste steder i troldmandsverdenen lige nu, fordi alle, som kom der, var tilhængere af Voldemort. De ville ikke tøve så meget som et sekund med at sende en Utilgivelig Forbandelse af sted, hvis de fik et glimt af Harry Potter og hans venner.</p><p> </p><p>Heldigvis havde Draco givet dem mange gode råd om, hvad de skulle være opmærksomme på, når de ankom til gyden og ikke mindst, hvad de skulle være opmærksomme på i Borgin og Burkes. Hvis de formåede at komme ind i butikken uden at blive opdaget og sørgede for at undgå alle Borgins fælder, skulle det hele nok gå. Draco ville bryde forseglingen i tide. Det var hun sikker på.</p><p> </p><p>Hun blev pludselig opmærksom på, hvor meget hun frøs, og skyndte sig indenfor igen. Harry og Ron stod stadig i køkkenet. De så begge hen mod døren, idet hun trådte indenfor.</p><p> </p><p>”Og jeg, som syntes, at synet af dig og Malfoy var forstyrrende,” sagde Ron. ”Det er lige før, jeg trækker det i mig igen ovenpå det, jeg lige har set.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione ignorerede ham.</p><p> </p><p>Hun måtte indrømme, at hun også havde fået myrekryb, da Draco var kommet ned ad trappen i Lucius Malfoys skikkelse. Det bragte en masse ubehagelige minder med sig: Hånen, torturen og ikke mindst det rasende, næsten vanvittige, blik, der havde været i mandens øjne, sidste gang hun havde set ham. Men så snart Draco havde åbnet munden for at tale, var følelsen af ubehag forsvundet som dug fra solen. Hun kunne sagtens genkende ham bag Polyjuice-eliksirens virkning. Hans øjne var mildere og hans stemme varmere. I hvert fald når han talte til hende.</p><p> </p><p>Han kunne dog lave en overbevisende imitation af faren, når han ønskede det. Det havde han demonstreret med al tydelighed.</p><p> </p><p>Ron lod sig dumpe ned på en stol.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg synes stadig, det er tåbeligt at stole på ham.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis ikke du stoler på ham, så stol på mig,” sagde hun, mens hun gnubbede sine arme i et forsøg på at tilføre dem noget varme. ”Jeg <em>ved</em>, at han har tænkt sig at holde ord.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men -”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg gider ikke diskutere det, Ron.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun talte i en skarpere tone, end hun havde haft til hensigt, men hun kunne ikke klare flere af Rons bemærkninger lige nu.</p><p> </p><p>”Så lad os snakke om noget, der er vigtigere,” afbrød Harry. ”Der er stadig en time til, at vi skal af sted. Vi kan passende bruge tiden på at lægge en plan for, hvad vi skal have gjort, når vi kommer ind på Hogwarts.”</p><p> </p><p>”Vi skal have fundet ud af, hvordan vi ødelægger pokalen,” sagde Hermione glad for, at Harry havde sat en stopper for samtalen.</p><p> </p><p>”Og have fundet den sidste af Horcruxerne,” tilføjede Ron. Hun kunne stadig fornemme en rest af bitterhed i hans stemme.</p><p> </p><p>Harry hidkaldte pergament, blækhus og fjerpen og satte sig ved bordet.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvilke objekter kender vi, som kan have tilknytning til Hogwarts’ grundlæggere?” Han bankede fjerpennen mod pergamentet et par gange. ”Noget, de har haft, da skolen blev bygget, og som stadig eksisterer i dag …”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione tænkte sig om.</p><p> </p><p>”Det kunne være en broche,” sagde hun og huskede, at hun engang havde set et maleri af Godric Gryffindor med en forgyldt broche på brystet.</p><p> </p><p>”En broche?” Ron rynkede brynene. ”Er det ikke sådan noget, gamle damer går med?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det var anderledes dengang,” forklarede hun og så atter på Harry. ”Eller hvad med et drikkebæger? Eller et scepter?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nedskriblede hastigt alle hendes forslag. Efter fem minutter havde de udarbejdet en liste med alt fra armbånd til sølvtallerkener. Alligevel var der ikke noget på listen, der føltes <em>rigtigt</em>. De var lige ved at give op, da døren gik, og Fleur trådte ind i hytten efterfulgt af Dean, Luna og Mrs. Stewart.</p><p> </p><p>Harry hævede hovedet med et ryk. En tanke glimtede i hans øjne.</p><p> </p><p>”Luna,” sagde han og trådte hen mod den lyshårede pige. ”Vi tager snart af sted til Hogwarts. Når vi når frem, er der noget, vi får brug for at finde.”</p><p> </p><p>Luna så forbavset på ham, men om det skyldtes informationen om, at de snart tog af sted, eller om det blot var det almindelige forundrede udtryk, der hvilede over hendes ansigt, kunne Hermione ikke afgøre.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er noget, der kan hjælpe med at gøre en ende på Du-Ved-Hvem,” fortsatte Harry. ”Det er en … genstand af en eller anden art. Noget meget gammelt. Jeg tror muligvis det er noget, der har tilhørt Ravenclaw. Har du hørt om sådan et objekt?”</p><p> </p><p>Luna lagde hovedet på skrå, mens hun tænkte.</p><p> </p><p>”Tjah,” sagde hun så. ”Der er jo Ravenclaws diadem. Kan I ikke huske, jeg fortalte om det tidligere? Det, som min far prøvede at kopiere.”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Tabte</em> diadem,” tilføjede Dean, der måtte have fulgt med i samtalen på afstand. ”Der er ingen, der har set det i flere århundreder.”</p><p> </p><p>De kiggede alle sammen overrasket på ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad?” Han slog ud med armene. ”Jeg læste det i en bog engang.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione kunne ikke lade være med at smile. Det lod til, at Dean havde fået andet end sugemærker ud af at date Padma Patil sidste år.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan ser diademet ud?” spurgte Harry.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er meget smukt,” sagde Luna drømmende, ”med ældgamle indgraveringer og buer, der ligner ørnevinger. Du kan se det på den statue af Rowena Ravenclaw, som står i Ravenclaw-tårnet.”</p><p> </p><p>”Okay, Luna.” Harry nikkede. ”Tak for hjælpen.”</p><p> </p><p>Han vendte sig atter mod Hermione og Ron.</p><p> </p><p>”Det lyder som et udmærket bud,” sagde han.</p><p> </p><p>”Bortset fra den del om, at diademet har været forsvundet i flere århundreder,” påpegede Hermione. ”Hvis det da overhovedet nogensinde har eksisteret.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun kendte godt til diademet - det blev ofte nævnt i forbindelse med de fire Hogwarts-grundlæggere og deres kendetegn - men ifølge flere af deres skolebøger var objektet sandsynligvis det purre opspind.</p><p> </p><p>”Det eksisterer,” sagde Luna uden den mindste tvivl i stemmen. ”Flere generationer af Ravenclaw-elever har ledt efter det.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Fordi de havde hovedet fuld af rygter og gamle troldmandssagn</em>, tænkte Hermione, men hun sagde ikke noget. Hun og Luna havde tydeligvis to meget forskellige opfattelser af troldmandshistorien.</p><p> </p><p>”Måske skulle vi tage et kig på statuen, når vi kommer til Hogwarts,” sagde Harry. ”Vi har ikke andre ledetråde indtil videre.”</p><p> </p><p>”Okay, lad os det,” indvilligede hun, selvom hendes hjerte ikke var med i ordene.</p><p> </p><p>Det kunne godt være, at hun syntes, Lunas bud var langt ude, men hun havde ikke selv et forslag, der var bedre.</p><p> </p><p>De vendte begge blikket mod Ron, som brummede samtykkende. Hermione kunne se på hans ansigtsudtryk, at han ikke var fuldstændig sikker på, hvad et diadem var for noget.</p><p> </p><p>”Tager I virkelig af sted lige om lidt?” spurgte Dean.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg ville gerne tilbyde at tage med jer, men det kræver, at I indvier mig i jeres plan. Det eneste, jeg hørte, sidst jeg var her, var noget om Malfoy og nogle krebinetter.”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Kabinetter</em>, Dean” sagde Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er bedst, at du bliver her. Vi kan alligevel ikke være flere under usynlighedskappen.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione vidste, at manglen på plads ikke var den eneste grund til, at Harry ikke ønskede, Dean tog med. Han ville ikke have, at flere skulle komme til skade på grund af ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Okay,” sagde Dean. ”Men I skal i hvert fald have held og lykke med, hvad end det er, I har tænkt jer at gøre. Jeg håber, I får I-Ved-Hvem ned med nakken en gang for alle.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det håber vi også,” sagde Hermione og mærkede, hvordan hendes hjerte bankede hurtigere end normalt. Det var ikke til at fatte, at det endelige slag måske snart skulle stå. De <em>måtte</em> få fat Horcruxen før Voldemort, så det blev muligt at besejre ham.</p><p> </p><p>En hånd på hendes skulder rev hende ud af de anspændte tanker. Hun vendte sig om og så ind i Mrs. Stewart rynkede ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Hermione? Jeg tænkte på, om du kendte til Mr. Ollivanders nuværende adresse. Han glemte at fortælle mig den, inden han tog af sted, og jeg vil så gerne sende ham en ugle i ny og næ.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blinkede et par gange og prøvede at fokusere ovenpå det bratte emneskift.</p><p> </p><p>”Spørg Bill,” sagde hun. ”Ollivander tog hjem til hans grandtante. Jeg kender ikke den præcise adresse.”</p><p> </p><p>”Åh, javel.” Den gamle dame kneb øjnene sammen og så sig rundt i lokalet. ”Sig mig, hvor er din ven for resten henne?”</p><p> </p><p>”Min ven? Mener du Draco?” Hermione kunne ikke lade være med at rødme en smule. ”Han er taget af sted til Hogwarts for at … ordne noget for os. Noget meget vigtigt.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg skulle hilse dig fra ham,” indskød Bill.</p><p> </p><p>”Jo tak.”</p><p> </p><p>Fleur, som tydeligvis var bedrøvet over, at hun ikke havde fået sagt farvel til sin gæst, udstødte et klagende suk. Hermione forklarede hurtigt, at Draco havde haft meget travlt, og at det var meget vigtigt for dem alle, at han nåede frem til skolen så hurtigt som muligt.</p><p> </p><p>”Så det lykkedes for ham at få sine magiske kræfter tilbage?” spurgte Mrs. Stewart, der atter havde rettet blikket mod Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Det glæder mig at høre. Han virkede frustreret over ikke at kunne hjælpe.”</p><p> </p><p>”Han har hjulpet mig mere end han aner,” sagde Hermione, mest for sig selv. ”Selv uden sin magi.”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Stewart klappede Hermione på håndryggen. Et mylder af små rynker bredte sig på hendes ansigt, idet hun smilede.</p><p> </p><p>”Det endte han vist også selv med at indse.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione mærkede en varme brede sig i brystet. Hun gengældte kvindens smil.</p><p> </p><p>”Nå, men angående den adresse, William …”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Stewart vendte sig mod Bill.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione satte kurs mod stuen i håb om at få et øjeblik for sig selv, inden hun, Ron og Harry atter måtte begive sig ud på deres altafgørende mission, men hun nåede ikke at gå mere end tre skridt, før hun hørte Fleurs stemme bag sig.</p><p> </p><p>”’Ermione?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione vendte sig om. Fleurs dybblå øjne lyste af bekymring. Hun trådte hen til Hermione med det sølvblonde hår bølgende efter sig.</p><p> </p><p>”Bill siger, at I også tager af sted? Ligesom Dracó?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja. Det bliver vi nødt til.”</p><p> </p><p>”Og I har tænkt jer at bryde ind på ’Ogwarts.” Fleur så fra Harry til Ron og derefter tilbage på Hermione, mens hun vred sine hænder. ”Det lyder meget <em>dangereux</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>”Vi skal nok være forsigtige,” forsikrede Hermione. ”Draco hjælper os.”</p><p> </p><p>Fleur nikkede. Hermione kunne ikke undgå at bemærke, hvordan hendes fintformede underlæbe dirrede.</p><p> </p><p>”Han er meget <em>vaillant</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja.”</p><p> </p><p>Tårerne fyldte Fleurs øjne.</p><p> </p><p>”Gid det må gå jer godt, så denne forfærdelige krig snart er forbi.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun vendte sig om, inden tårerne begyndte at falde, og gik hen og gemte hovedet ved Bills bryst. Mrs. Stewart strøg hende trøstende over ryggen.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stirrede på Fleurs skælvende skikkelse og mærkede sin hals snøre sig sammen. Den hjertebanken, hun kortvarigt havde formået at glemme, vendte tilbage med dobbelt styrke, og hun mærkede, hvordan hun blev tør i munden. Gulvet under hende syntes pludselig at gynge faretruende under hende.</p><p> </p><p>Hurtigt forlod hun selskabet i køkkenet og sneg sig ud på badeværelset, hvor hun kunne være alene. Hun hvilede panden mod væggen i nogle sekunder og fornemmede sit åndedræt bølge, hivende og fugtigt, mod de kølige vægfliser. Efter at have fået nogenlunde kontrol over sin vejrtrækning åbnede hun for vandhanen og plaskede noget vand i ansigtet. De kolde dråber gjorde godt mod hendes brændende hud.</p><p> </p><p><em>Det hele skulle nok gå</em>, forsikrede hun sig selv, mens hun stirrede ned i vasken. Hun gentog ordene for sig selv som et mantra. De skulle nok komme ind på Hogwarts. De skulle nok finde Horcruxen før Voldemort. De var allerede nået langt på trods af alle de komplikationer, der var opstået undervejs, så der var stor sandsynlighed for, at det ville lykkes dem at føre det til ende. Det <em>skulle</em> lykkes. Hele troldmandsverdenens skæbne afhang af, at de fuldførte missionen.</p><p>Hun gnubbede et forvasket håndklæde mod ansigtet, så hårdt at bomuldsstoffet skurede mod hendes kinder. Da hun hævede blikket, fik hun et glimt af rødt hår og fregner i spejlet på væggen. I sit hastværk havde hun åbenbart glemt at lukke døren efter sig.</p><p> </p><p>”Er du okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron stod og betragtede hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja. Jeg er bare nervøs.”</p><p> </p><p>”Også mig. Men der er ikke så langt igen. Kun tre Horcruxer til og så …”</p><p> </p><p>Hans stemme døde ud. Et dryp fra vandhanen fremhævede stilheden mellem dem. Hermione følte sig beklemt ved situationen. Hun slap håndklædet og gned sine hænder, der stadig var fugtige, mod hinanden. Ron sagde stadig ikke noget, men da hun gjorde mine til at ville forlade badeværelset, placerede han hånden mod dørkarmen, så hun ikke kunne komme forbi ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Hermione,” begyndte han. ”Hør …”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis du har tænkt dig at sige noget om Draco, så gider jeg ikke høre på det.” Hun trådte et skridt bagud og foldede armene over brystet. ”Vi har ikke tid til at skændes.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg vil ikke skændes. Jeg vil bare gerne have tingene” - han holdt en pause og tog en dyb indånding - ”helt på plads, inden vi tager af sted.”</p><p> </p><p>Hans hånd forlod placeringen mod dørkarmen, og Hermione følte sig en smule mindre anspændt. Hun sænkede skuldrene.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg prøvede at fortælle dig, hvordan det hele hang sammen forleden,” sagde hun. ”Men du gad ikke lytte.”</p><p> </p><p>”Kan du bebrejde mig det? Jeg var i chok. Jeg havde ikke i min vildeste fantasi forestillet mig, at du og <em>Malfoy</em> …”</p><p> </p><p>Han kunne ikke fuldende sætningen.</p><p> </p><p>Han vendte blikket mod gulvet, og Hermione så, hvordan de røde bryn trak sig sammen. En dump smerte bredte sig i hendes indre ved synet af hans furede ansigt. Han var ikke vred på hende længere, vidste hun. Netop i dette øjeblik var det tydeligere end nogensinde, hvordan alle hans kommentarer – alle de spydige bemærkninger, han var kommet med – blot dækkede over, hvor knust han i virkeligheden var.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg kan godt forstå, at du er rystet,” sagde hun stille.</p><p> </p><p>”Rystet er ikke ordet.” Han så atter op. ”Efter alt det Malfoy har gjort -”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Ron</em> …”</p><p> </p><p>Der var en advarsel i hendes stemme. Hun havde gjort det tydeligt, at hun ikke ønskede at skændes, og hvis han begyndte på det nu, ville hun ikke tøve med at trække sin tryllestav og transferere sig ud i køkkenet. Påmindelsen i hendes tonefald virkede da også, for Ron pressede læberne sammen til en blodløs streg og trak vejret tungt gennem næsen i et forsøg på at beherske sig.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg forstår det bare ikke, okay?” sagde han. Hun kunne mærke, at han anstrengte sig for at tale roligt. ”Du siger, at han ikke længere er Dødsgardist. Det passer måske. Måske <em>har</em> han rent faktisk tænkt sig at hjælpe os. Men det ændrer ikke på alle de ting, han har gjort før i tiden.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det ved jeg godt.”</p><p> </p><p>”Han kaldte dig Mudderblod.” Rons ansigt krøllede sig sammen, som om han havde bidt i noget surt. Hun vidste, at det måtte have været en kamp for ham at få ordet over sine læber. ”Han var <em>glad</em>, da Hemmelighedernes Kammer blev åbnet, så Hogwarts kunne blive renset.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun sukkede. Hendes arme forlod deres forsvarsprægede position over brystet.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har ikke glemt, hvordan han var.” Hun prøvede at få øjenkontakt med Ron, men han kiggede fortsat ned i gulvet. ”Jeg kan sagtens huske, hvordan han plejede at opføre sig over for os. Over for <em>mig</em>. Men da kammeret blev åbnet, var han kun tolv år gammel, og han -”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Jeg</em> havde ikke så forskruede holdninger, da jeg var på den alder,” pointerede Ron.</p><p> </p><p>”Du har ret.”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes ord fik Ron til at hæve blikket. Hun fugtede læberne.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har ikke tænkt mig at forsvare de ting, han gjorde dengang, for jeg ved, at de ikke kan forsvares.”</p><p> </p><p>Det havde gjort ondt dengang på andet år, hvor Draco havde kaldt hende en Mudderblodstøs, ligesom det havde gjort alle de efterfølgende gange. Hun havde hadet ham for den rolle, han havde spillet i at få Stormvind henrettet. Hun havde afskyet ham for de hånende ord, han havde sagt om hende og hendes venner gennem årenes løb. De handlinger kunne umuligt undskyldes, og hun ville forråde alt, hvad hun troede på, hvis hun prøvede.</p><p> </p><p>Ron rynkede brynene.</p><p> </p><p>”Men hvordan kan du så …”</p><p> </p><p>”Fordi jeg har set ham forandre sig.” Hun så direkte på ham. ”Derfor kan jeg tilgive ham for det, han har gjort tidligere. Hans verdensbillede brød fuldstændig sammen, mens vi var fanget i kælderen. Han er ikke den samme, som han var før. Han skammer sig over de ting, han har gjort.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det betyder ikke, at <em>jeg</em> behøver at tilgive ham.”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, det gør det ikke. Og det forventer jeg heller ikke. Der er ingen, der siger, at du behøver at acceptere ham eller” - glimtet af afsky i Rons ansigt fik hende næsten til at se væk, men hun tvang sig selv til ikke at bryde øjenkontakten - ”eller det faktum, at jeg er sammen med ham. Jeg forstår godt, hvis det er for meget at forlange.”</p><p> </p><p>Rons ansigt var stramt. En krig udspillede sig tydeligvis i hans indre. Han åbnede og lukkede munden et par gange, som om han skulle til at sige noget, men ingen lyd kom over hans blege læber. Til sidst vendte han sig om og gik ind i stuen, hvor han satte sig på sofaen og stirrede ud i luften. Hun nærmede sig ham langsomt, usikker på hans sindsstemning.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis bare du ikke var blevet fanget …” mumlede han.</p><p> </p><p>Den tanke havde hun tænkt hundrede gange, mens hun havde siddet indespærret i kælderen. Ikke mindst da hun var begyndt at få følelser for Draco. Hvis bare Draco ikke havde mistet sine magiske kræfter. Hvis bare den aften i Godric Dalen havde fået et andet udfald. Hvis bare Ron og Harry havde vidst, hvor hun var. <em>Hvis bare</em>.</p><p> </p><p>”Det nytter ikke noget at tænke sådan,” sagde hun og satte sig ved siden af ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Det ved jeg godt.” Han borede fingerspidserne ned i en pude, der lå op ad sofaens armlæn. ”Men jeg kan ikke lade være.”</p><p> </p><p>Endnu engang indfandt tavsheden sig mellem dem. Hermione så ud ad vinduet, hvor himlen havde antaget en mørkegrå kulør. Hun kunne høre summende stemmer ude fra køkkenet, men de blev dæmpet af døren, der adskilte de to rum fra hinanden.</p><p> </p><p>Ron drejede hovedet og så på hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Fortryder du det?”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad mener du?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det, jeg siger. Fortryder du, at du blev kidnappet? Fortryder du, at du blev spærret inde i kælderen og … alt det, der skete som følge af det? Svar mig ærligt.”</p><p> </p><p>Hans stemme var ligefrem, næsten hård, men hans ansigt var sårbart. Hun bed sig i underlæben, velvidende at hendes svar kom til at gøre ondt.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej,” sagde hun. ”Det gør jeg ikke.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun kunne næsten ikke bære udtrykket, der viste sig i hans ansigt, idet hun sagde det, men hun skyldte ham at sige sandheden, sådan som han havde bedt hende om at gøre.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg gjorde måske i starten. Jeg havde ønsket, at det var dig og ikke Draco, som jeg -” Hun tav og trak vejret dybt. ”Men med tiden begyndte jeg at acceptere, at det ikke var sådan, det var.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg ville ønske, at du havde kæmpet imod. Hvis bare, du havde ventet på mig ...”</p><p> </p><p>Han tog hendes hånd. Det var underligt, tænkte hun, mens hun så ned på hans fingre. For nogle måneder siden ville berøringen havde fyldt hende med en svimlende lykkefølelse, men lige nu føltes det, som når Harry holdt hende i hånden. Der var ingen varm kriblen under i huden. Ingen gnist. Bare fornemmelsen af varme fingerspidser, der hvilede mod hendes håndflade.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg ventede på dig i seks år, Ron,” sagde hun. ”Gennem hele vores tid på Hogwarts var jeg overbevist om, at det skulle være os to.”</p><p> </p><p>Han så bedrøvet på hende. Hans hånd rystede svagt.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis du virkelig havde det sådan, hvordan kunne du så glemme mig på den måde?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det gjorde jeg heller ikke. Jeg tænkte på dig hver dag, mens jeg var spærret inde.”</p><p> </p><p>”Og alligevel faldt du for Malfoy,” sagde han mørkt.</p><p> </p><p>”Så simpelt var det ikke. Selvom jeg tænkte på dig, var du kun et minde. Draco var virkelig. Og han … Han <em>var der</em> bare.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron udstødte et fnys.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis det var det eneste, der skulle til -”</p><p> </p><p>Ordene ramte hende som et slag i brystet.</p><p> </p><p>”Du var der ikke, Ron.” Hun trak hånden ud af hans greb og rejste sig fra sofaen. ”Du aner ikke, hvad jeg gik igennem.”</p><p> </p><p>Hvordan skulle hun nogensinde kunne forklare Ron, hvad der var sket? Hvor ensom, hun havde følt sig, og hvordan Draco havde fyldt det voksende tomrum i hendes indre?</p><p> </p><p>Det, der havde udspillet sig mellem hende og Draco, lod sig ikke beskrive med ord. Det var en kombination af hundrede forskellige indtryk: Fornemmelsen af hans arme, der lå beskyttende omkring hende. Den klynkende lyd, han havde udstødt i søvne, da han havde været plaget af mareridt. Hans modstræbende indrømmelse af, at han havde savnet hende. Den voldsomme bevægelse, hvormed han havde svinget træspanden gennem luften for at redde hende fra sin far -</p><p> </p><p>Ron rejste sig op og gik hen til hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Undskyld, Hermione. Jeg mente det ikke sådan. Jeg prøver bare at forstå, hvordan vi er endt her.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det ved jeg godt. Men det er, som det er,” sagde hun bestemt. ”Og hvis du prøver på at få mig til at undskylde for, hvordan jeg føler, så kommer det ikke til at ske.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun så Rons adamsæble bevæge sig op og ned, idet han sank.</p><p> </p><p>”Elsker du ham?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja.”</p><p> </p><p>Svaret forlod hendes læber uden tøven. Noget inde bag Rons øjne syntes at splintre ved lyden af ordene. Han så væk.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis det virkelig er sandt, er der ikke noget, jeg kan gøre,” sagde han, så lavt at det nærmest var en hvisken. ”Jeg elsker dig. Det regnede du sikkert ud, længe før jeg selv gjorde det. Havde jeg bare indset det noget før, var det måske blevet anderledes, men …”</p><p> </p><p>Hun lagde en hånd på hans skulder.</p><p> </p><p>”Ron, du ved, hvor meget jeg holder af dig, og jeg vil altid være der for dig. Jeg kan bare ikke være der for dig på <em>den måde</em>. Ikke efter alt det, der er sket.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron så på hende med et modfaldent blik. Tomheden i hans ansigt gjorde næsten mere ondt end det vrede udtryk, hun havde set tidligere.</p><p> </p><p>”Det må jeg jo så affinde mig med,” mumlede han. ”Uanset hvor meget jeg hader Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>Han skulle til at sige noget mere, men døren ind til køkkenet blev åbnet. Skarpt lys og lyden af urolige stemmer strømmede ind i stuen. Hermione missede med øjnene og så Harry stå i døråbningen med tryllestaven i hånden og usynlighedskappen hængende over armen.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis I to er klar, så foreslår jeg, at vi tager af sted nu,” sagde han.</p><p> </p><p>Det gik op for hende, at han måtte have stået og lyttet på den anden side af døren, indtil deres samtale var ved at være ovre.</p><p> </p><p>Hun nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja, lad os det. Ron?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron nikkede tungt. Hun fjernede hånden fra hans skulder og iagttog ham med et nervøst blik. Bare han nu ville være i stand til at fokusere i de kommende timer. Det plagede hende, at hun havde været nødt til at knuse hans hjerte, lige inden de skulle ud at sætte livet på spil, men han havde insisteret på samtalen, og der havde ikke været nogen mulighed for at vige udenom.</p><p> </p><p>De gik alle tre ud i køkkenet og sagde farvel til hyttens beboere. Kram og håndtryk blev udvekslet, og Fleur formanede dem om at passe på, men også om at kæmpe bravt, hvis det blev nødvendigt. Det var de to ting, hun formåede at sige, inden hun atter brød i gråd og måtte søge trøst hos Bill. De lovede at overholde Fleurs formaninger, hvorefter de forlod hytten med målrettede skridt. Da de var kommet udenfor, bad Harry endnu engang Hermione om at tjekke, at pokalen lå i hendes taske.</p><p> </p><p>”Godt,” sagde han, da hun holdt Horcruxen frem mod ham. ”Så mangler vi bare slangen og diademet.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun lod atter pokalen falde ned i taskens dyb. De tog hinanden i hænderne, som de havde gjort så mange gange før, når det var tid til at Spektraltransferere.</p><p> </p><p>”Er I parate?” spurgte han.</p><p> </p><p>Ron og Hermione nikkede begge. Harry skubbede brillerne længere op på næsen og løftede tryllestaven.</p><p> </p><p>”Så er næste stop Tusmørkegyden.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dracos fødder ramte jorden. Det var så lang tid siden, han sidst havde Spektraltransfereret, at han måtte bruge nogle sekunder på at komme sig. Kvalmen sad stadig i hans bryst, og hans hoved dunkede, som om en gruppe vilde kentaurer sparkede mod hans hjerneskal. Han kunne dog konstatere, at det var lykkedes ham at ankomme til Hogsmeade i ét stykke.</p><p> </p><p>Han så op og ned ad hovedgaden med de mange butiksfacader. Sidst han havde været her, havde han sneget sig ind på De Tre Koste og kastet Imperius-forbandelsen over Madam Rosmerta for at bruge hende som et led i sin plan om at myrde Dumbledore. Han havde tvunget hende til at overbringe Katie Bell en forhekset halskæde, som skulle smugles ind på skolen, og senere havde han fået hende til at sende forgiftet mjød til rektorens kontor. Den dag i dag var han glad for, at hans planer var mislykkedes. Dumbledore var ganske vist død, men det var ikke Draco, der havde dræbt ham. På dét punkt var hans samvittighed i det mindste ren.</p><p> </p><p>Han tog et skridt. Bevægelsen fik et øredøvende hyl til at skære sig gennem luften. Han gøs indvendigt, men forholdt sig fuldkommen rolig. Han havde forventet at møde en eller anden form for magisk alarmsystem ved sin ankomst.</p><p> </p><p>En dør gik op, og en gruppe Dødsgardister kom strømmende ud på hovedgaden. Synet af deres hævede tryllestave fik hjertet til at banke hårdt i brystet på ham, men han tillod ikke frygten at vise sig på sit ansigt. I stedet sendte han mændene et koldt blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er mig, I fjolser.”</p><p> </p><p>”Mr. Malfoy?” Den forreste Dødsgardist sænkede hurtigt tryllestaven og bøjede ærbødigt hovedet. Han gjorde en bevægelse med håndleddet, og den skingrende tone, som gik gennem marv og ben, ophørte. ”Det må De undskylde. Vi havde ikke ventet Deres ankomst.”</p><p> </p><p>”Så er I ikke blevet ordentligt informeret,” drævede Draco. ”Der er blevet sendt bud efter mig.”</p><p> </p><p>Ud fra gruppens undskyldende miner at dømme indgød hans far stadig respekt hos den gængse Dødsgardist, på trods af at han havde mistet anseelse i Mørkets Herres inderkreds. Draco priste sig lykkelig over, at dette var tilfældet.</p><p> </p><p>”Sig mig,” sagde han, mens han lod øjnene løbe over konturerne af bjergene, der lå på den anden side af landsbyen, ”er der en hurtigere måde at komme til Hogwarts på end ved at følge hovedgaden? Jeg har travlt.”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej. Alle skjulte passager er blokeret. Også den i Det Glade Vildsvin. Dementorerne bevogter alle åbninger.”</p><p> </p><p>”Nuvel.” Draco børstede et sandkorn - uden tvivl et levn fra Muslingehytten - af sit ærme. ”Jeg må af sted.”</p><p> </p><p>Han vendte sig bort og hørte den lille gruppe mumle noget utydeligt til afsked. Lettet over ikke at være blevet gennemskuet satte han kurs mod Hogwarts. Der var intet andet at gøre end at følge den officielle rute. Han skulle ikke nyde noget af Dementorerne, nu hvor der stod så meget på spil.</p><p> </p><p>Så snart han var nået ud af Hogsmeade, satte han tempoet op. Det var mærkeligt, tænkte han, mens han kastede et blik tilbage på byen. På afstand så den lige så idyllisk ud, som den altid havde gjort. Det var ikke til at se, at stedet blev bevogtet af Dødsgardister, der var klar til at overfalde ubudne gæster, så snart de satte foden på stedet.</p><p> </p><p>Han løb hen ad den mudrede sti, som slyngede sig gennem det bakkede landskab. Græsmarkerne, hvis grønne farve altid havde haft en opmuntrende effekt på ham, så triste og grå ud i det fugtige vejr. Han genkaldte sig alle de gange, han havde gået her sammen med Crabbe og Goyle på vej hjem fra troldmandsbyen med lommerne fulde af kager og slik, som de havde købt i de mange butikker. Dengang havde han ikke haft større bekymringer end at være misundelig på Potter og bekymre sig om sin fars reaktion på hans karakterblad. Det virkede som flere årtier siden nu.</p><p> </p><p>Efter nogle minutter nåede han frem til Den Forbudte Skov. Han fulgte stien ind mellem de knudrede træer og kastede fra tid til anden et uroligt blik ind mellem de tætte stammer. Lige siden han og Potter havde mødt den mørke, tilhyllede skikkelse herinde under deres første år på Hogwarts, havde han gjort alt, hvad han kunne, for at undgå stedet. Da stien førte ud af skoven igen, kunne han ikke lade være med at ånde lettet op.</p><p> </p><p>Terrænet begyndte lidt efter lidt at skråne opad og snart nåede han den karakteristiske port med de bevingede vildsvin på hver side. Han gik gennem den og trådte ind på det område, han ikke havde opholdt sig på siden slutningen af sit sjette skoleår. Hans blik gled over Hogwarts’ enorme udendørsarealer: Søen, Quidditch-banen, drivhusene og øverst oppe, omgivet af stejle klipper, slottet selv med dets mange spir og høje, gotiske vinduer.</p><p> </p><p>Han tog en slurk af Polyjuice-eliksiren og skævede til armbåndsuret, hvis viser informerede ham om, at der var en halv time til, at forseglingen på forsvindingskabinettet skulle brydes. Med hastige skridt fortsatte han sin vandring mod skolen. Ud af øjenkrogen opfangede han nøglebærerens primitive hytte, der tilsyneladende var forladt. Han spekulerede på, hvad der mon var sket med den tungnemme halvkæmpe, der plejede at bo der, men han nåede ikke langt i sine spekulationer, for snart nåede han fortrappen til slottet, hvor en skikkelse stod og holdt vagt.</p><p> </p><p>Da han kom tættere på, kunne han se, hvem det var. Kvinden kunne tilsyneladende også genkende ham, for hun sænkede sin tryllestav. Det var dog ikke al anspændtheden, der forlod hendes krop, bemærkede han.</p><p> </p><p>Hun nikkede til hilsen.</p><p> </p><p>”Lucius.”</p><p> </p><p>Lige nu var Draco taknemmelig for den aften, han havde tilbragt i Astronomitårnet. Den gjorde ham nemlig i stand til at identificere kvinden som den ene halvdel af søskendeparret Carrow. Han efterlignede sin fars afmålte tonefald.</p><p> </p><p>”Alecto,” hilste han og gengældte hendes nik.</p><p> </p><p>Den pukkelryggede kvinde trådte til side for at lade ham passere. Han håbede på, at hun ville blive stående ved foden af fortrappen, men kunne med et stik af angst konstatere, at hun fulgte efter ham, da han bevægede sig op ad de sidste trin og trådte gennem de massive egetræsdøre og ind i Indgangshallen.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad bringer dig hertil?” spurgte hun.</p><p> </p><p>”Mørkets Herre har sendt mig,” svarede han kort for hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>Han så rundt i den store hal, som så fuldkommen uforandret ud. Det var alt sammen, som det havde været, sidst han havde befundet sig på slottet: Det var samme hvælvede loft, det samme blanke gulv og de samme urokkelige kampestensvægge. Timeglassene, der var placeret nær indgangen, afslørede, at Slytherin førte kampen om at vinde kollegiepokalen.</p><p> </p><p>Han vendte blikket mod Alecto.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan står tingene til her på stedet?”</p><p> </p><p>”Du mener, hvordan går det med at holde styr på en samling ynkelige børn?” Han brød sig ikke om hånen i hendes stemme, men han lod sit ansigtsudtryk forblive udtryksløst, mens hun talte. ”Bare rolig, Amycus og jeg kan sagtens håndtere dem. ”Nogle af dem gør modstand mod det nye skolesystem fra tid til anden, men de lærer snart, at det er tåbeligt at protestere.”</p><p> </p><p>Det lod til, at han havde taget fejl. Der var visse ting, der havde ændret sig markant …</p><p> </p><p>”Lidt disciplin har aldrig gjort skade,” sagde han. ”Og resten af lærerstaben har ikke noget imod sådanne metoder?”</p><p> </p><p>”Der er intet, de kan gøre. De ved, at der venter dem en fyring i tilfælde af, at de sætter sig op imod os.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco tvang sig selv til ikke at tænke nærmere over, præcis <em>hvad</em> Carrow-slænget udsatte skolens elever for. Det kostede ham en kraftanstrengelse at lade sin ene mundvig kruse i et smil.</p><p> </p><p>”Godt.”</p><p> </p><p>Der lød en let blafren fra kvindens gevandter, idet hun trådte ind foran ham. Hendes øjne var smalle.</p><p> </p><p>”Du sagde ikke, <em>hvorfor</em> Mørkets Herre havde sendt dig, Lucius.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco mærkede hjertet synke i livet på sig. Han skjulte sin nervøsitet inde bag den kolde maske, som hans fars ansigt udgjorde.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg stillede ikke spørgsmål ved hans ordre, Alecto,” sagde han. ”Men jeg formoder, at han ønskede at sende sine mest loyale undersåtter til Hogwarts i tilfælde af, at Potter viser sig her.”</p><p> </p><p>”Og du mener selv, at du tilhører den kategori?”</p><p> </p><p>Denne gang skinnede hånen i hendes stemme tydeligt igennem.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har tjent Mørkets Herre trofast i mange år.”</p><p> </p><p>Han brugte det tonefald, hans far altid havde benyttet sig af, når han ikke ønskede, at nogen skulle sige ham imod. Det havde åbenbart ikke nogen effekt på kvinden foran ham, for hun bed sig fast i replikken som en hund, hvis kæber lukkede sig om et stykke råt kød:</p><p> </p><p>”Virkelig? Tjente du ham trofast, da du lod Potter og hans slæng undslippe fra herregården? Åh ja, vi har skam alle sammen hørt om den lille episode. Det var tredje gang, du lod Potter undslippe, hvis ikke jeg tager meget fejl.”</p><p> </p><p>”Herregården var underbemandet,” sagde han og fastholdt hendes blik.</p><p> </p><p>Hvis hans øjne flakkede, ville det være et tegn på svaghed, og han kunne ikke tillade sig at vise svaghed i denne situation.</p><p> </p><p>”I var flere end Amycus og jeg,” påpegede hun spottende. ”Og alligevel var I ude af stand til at overmande en flok teenagere.”</p><p> </p><p>”Omstændighederne var langt fra gunstige,” sagde han med kølig vrede. Hans stemme var fuldstændig rolig, på trods af at pulsen hoppede faretruende i halsen på ham. ”Det ville du vide, hvis du havde været der.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men det var jeg ikke. Jeg var her på Hogwarts, hvor de tro tjenere holder til.”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes øjne glimtede som øjnene på et dyr, der ønskede at højne sin position i fødekæden. Sådan havde det altid været blandt Mørkets Herres følgere. Hvis én af hans favoritter svigtede, stod en anden straks klar til at overtage den ledige plads. Lucius Malfoy havde svigtet, og det lod til, at Alecto Carrow betragtede denne omstændighed som en mulighed for at cementere sin nye placering i Dødsgardisternes hierarki.</p><p> </p><p>Draco var klar over, at han umuligt kunne parere hendes verbale angreb. Det bedste ville være at trække sig, inden hun blev alt for mistænksom.</p><p> </p><p>”Dette er under din værdighed, Alecto,” hvislede han og prøvede at træde forbi kvinden, men hun tog et hurtigt skridt til siden og blokerede vejen for ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg tager ikke mod lektioner i værdighed fra en person, der har mistet al sin,” sagde hun med et fnys. ”Alle ved, at du har været et vrag siden Azkaban, Lucius. Hver eneste mission, du er blevet betroet, er mislykkedes, så hvorfor i alverden skulle Mørkets Herre beordre dig til at -”</p><p> </p><p>”Lucius, der er du.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco drejede hovedet med et ryk. Han havde med det samme genkendt stemmen. Snape stod oven for den brede marmortrappe i den anden ende af hallen og stirrede ned på dem. Hans blege ansigt var ubevægeligt.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har brug for at tale med dig,” fortsatte han, da ingen af dem reagerede. ”Det haster. Hvis du vil have os undskyldt, Alecto?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco trådte forbi den kvindelige Dødsgardist og satte kurs mod trappen, glad for at være undsluppet hendes forhør. Han så sig ikke tilbage, men han kunne fornemme, hvordan hendes blik prikkede mod hans nakke, mens han gik. Med hurtige skridt besteg han de mange trin og nåede toppen af trappen.</p><p> </p><p>Han hilste Snape med et nik, der var mindre stift, end det han havde givet Alecto. Hans far og Snape var trods alt venner - eller i hvert fald gamle bekendte. Draco havde aldrig kunnet afgøre, hvor tætte de helt præcis var.</p><p> </p><p>Snape gjorde omkring og signalerede med en håndbevægelse, at han skulle følge med. Draco fulgte ham uden at tøve. Alecto blev stående alene tilbage i Indgangshallen.</p><p> </p><p>Snape forholdt sig tavs, mens de gik op ad de bevægelige trapper i den enorme trappeopgang og forsatte ind ad korridoren på første sal.</p><p> </p><p>”Tak, Severus,” sagde Draco, mens de gik gennem den fakkeloplyste gang. ”Du aner ikke, hvor ulidelig Alecto kan være.”</p><p> </p><p>Det trak i Snapes læber.</p><p> </p><p>”Tro mig, det ved jeg.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad var det, du ønskede at tale med mig om?”</p><p> </p><p>Snape standsede og vendte sig om mod Draco med en glidende bevægelse. De sorte øjne låste sig fast i hans.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg vil vide, hvem du er.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco mærkede panikken brede sig i maven.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco kvalte trangen til at lade hånden glide ned i lommen. At trække sin tryllestav ville være det samme som at indrømme, at han var en bedrager.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har kendt Lucius Malfoy i 27 år,” sagde Snape roligt. ”Det kan godt være, at du er overbevisende i rollen, men jeg ved, at du ikke er ham.”</p><p> </p><p>”Severus -”</p><p> </p><p>”Spar mig for dit komediespil.” Snapes øjne skinnede ildevarslende i skæret fra faklerne. ”Hvem er du?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco kæmpede for at opretholde den kølige facade.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg aner ikke, hvor du får dine idéer fra, men -”</p><p> </p><p>Længere kom han ikke, før den anden havde skubbet ham ind i væggen med en sådan kraft, at luften kortvarigt forlod hans lunger. Han greb ud efter sin tryllestav, men Snape var kommet ham i forkøbet.</p><p> </p><p>”Det her er ikke Lucius Malfoys tryllestav,” sagde eliksirmesteren, mens han lod tjørnestaven dingle foran Dracos hoved.</p><p> </p><p>Draco havde lyst til at gribe ud efter den, men han rørte sig ikke, eftersom Snape i sin anden hånd holdt sin egen tryllestav, og den var rettet direkte mod Dracos bryst.</p><p> </p><p>”Og det her …”</p><p> </p><p>Han pegede på Dracos gevandter. Flasken med eliksir susede op af Dracos lomme som en forskræmt fugl, der flaksede frem fra sit skjul. Snape fangede den i luften med den samme hånd, som holdt om Dracos tryllestav. Han holdt flasken op til sin krogede næse, og Draco hørte ham snuse ind.</p><p> </p><p>”… er Polyjuice-eliksir, så jeg spørger igen: <em>hvem – er – du</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco så på Snape. Smerten dunkede stadig gennem hans ryg, efter hans rygsøjles sammenstød med væggen få sekunder forinden. Han var alene, forsvarsløs, og - nu hvor Snape havde taget flasken med Polyjuiceeliksir - snart uden forklædning. Der var ingen vej udenom.</p><p> </p><p>Han sukkede og droppede ethvert forsøg på at imitere sin fars stemme.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er mig, professor.”</p><p> </p><p>Snape hævede brynene, men derudover forandrede hans ansigtsudtryk sig ikke.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco,” konstaterede han. ”Hvad laver du her?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco tøvede. Snape havde dækket over ham og Granger tidligere. Han havde også reddet Draco ud af Alecto Carrows kløer i stedet for at afsløre ham som en ubuden gæst. Nu var det tid til at finde ud af, om hans tidligere lærer virkelig var på deres side. Han tog en dyb indånding.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg skal bryde forseglingen på Forsvindingskabinettet, så Potter kan komme ind på Hogwarts,” sagde han.</p><p> </p><p>Antydningen af et smil kom til syne på Snapes læber.</p><p> </p><p>”Så du lyttede til mit råd. Klogt gjort.” Hans blik gled fra Dracos ansigt til Polyjuice-eliksiren og tilbage igen. ”Sidst jeg så dig, sagde du, at du ikke havde sluttet dig til Ordenen.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco kunne ikke lade være med at ranke sig en smule.</p><p> </p><p>”Tingene har ændret sig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Javel.”</p><p> </p><p>Snape trådte et skridt bagud, og Draco slappede mere af i kroppen. Der var et sært udtryk i lærerens øjne, som Draco ikke havde set før. Inden han kunne nå at afgøre, hvad det var, forsvandt det.</p><p> </p><p>”Her.”</p><p> </p><p>Snape holdt tryllestaven og flasken med Polyjuice-eliksiren frem mod ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Så Granger havde ret,” sagde Draco himmelfalden, idet han tog imod tingene. ”Du <em>er</em> virkelig vores allierede.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har været dobbeltagent for Albus Dumbledore i mange år.”</p><p> </p><p>Med ét var Draco tilbage i Astronomitårnet. Han så Snape hæve tryllestaven, så den grønne lysstråle bore sig ind i Dumbledores bryst, så den gamle mand falde livløst bagud, ud over rækværket …</p><p> </p><p>”Du dræbte ham,” mumlede han hæst. ”Jeg så det selv.”</p><p> </p><p>En skygge gled over Snapes ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Det, jeg gjorde, var en aftale mellem Albus og mig. Han var allerede døende den aften, jeg gjorde en ende på hans liv.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco følte sig tør i munden. <em>Det hele havde været planlagt på forhånd</em>. Det, han havde opfattet som et mord, havde i virkeligheden været et medlidenhedsdrab. Afsløringen fik hele hans verden til at snurre, og han måtte tage sig sammen for ikke at svaje på stedet.</p><p> </p><p>Det havde altid undret ham, at Dumbledore ikke havde gjort mere modstand den aften i tårnet. Han havde ganske vist været svækket og våbenløs (Draco var vist den eneste, der kunne prale af nogensinde at have afvæbnet ham), men når det kom til sagen, var Dumbledore en troldmand, som selv Mørkets Herre frygtede. Ville så mægtig en troldmand ikke have gjort mere for at forsvare sig selv? Nu gav det alt sammen mere mening.</p><p> </p><p>Snape forholdt sig tavs i nogle sekunder. Sandsynligvis vidste han, at Draco havde behov for tid til at fordøje informationen. Han bankede tryllestaven mod sin spidse hage, og igen fik Draco et glimt af noget mærkeligt i hans øjne. Denne gang lykkedes det ham at identificere udtrykket, men sekundet efter blev han enig med sig selv om, at han måtte have taget fejl. Hvorfor skulle Snape være <em>nysgerrig</em>?</p><p> </p><p>”Det overrasker mig, at du har besluttet dig for at kæmpe på Potters side,” sagde han. ”I har aldrig brudt jer specielt meget om hinanden.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco proppede tryllestaven og Polyjuice-eliksiren tilbage i lommen. Han kastede et hurtigt blik på armbåndsuret. Han havde stadig omkring et kvarter igen.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg kæmper ikke for <em>ham</em>,” sagde han.</p><p> </p><p>”Så du kæmper for en anden? Miss Granger?”</p><p> </p><p>Dracos øjne skød op og mødte Snapes.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan -”</p><p> </p><p>Han bremsede sig selv. Snape havde set dem sammen udenfor herregården. Dracos minder om den aften var stadig slørede, fordi deres flugt havde været så kaotisk. Havde han grebet fat i Granger, da Snape havde afvæbnet hende? Havde hans hånd fundet hendes i mørket? Hvordan havde Snape kunnet gennemskue, at der var noget mellem dem, ud fra det han havde set i løbet af de få minutter?</p><p> </p><p>Snapes mund forvred sig i et lille smil.</p><p> </p><p>”Det lader til, at min antagelse var korrekt. Du var ellers stor tilhænger af fuldblodsideologien sidste år. Et par brune øjne … var det virkelig alt, hvad der skulle til, for at få dig til at opgive alle dine tidligere principper?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco vidste ikke, hvad han skulle sige. Omgivelserne begyndte at flyde ud for hans blik, men han var så chokeret over Snapes bemærkninger, at han ikke ænsede at lukke sit sind, inden det var for sent. En usynlig hånd rodede gennem hans minder.</p><p> </p><p>”Ah, åbenbart ikke. Du mistede også dine magiske kræfter, kan jeg se.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco mønstrede al sin styrke og kappede forbindelsen mellem sit og Snapes sind. Den usynlige hånd trak sig tilbage fra hans hjerne. Da omgivelserne atter blev skarpe, så han til sin overraskelse, at Snapes ansigt var sunket sammen i en dyster grimasse. Hans øjne var lukkede, og øjenlågene forekom Draco voksagtige og gullige i skæret fra faklerne.</p><p> </p><p>”Vær glad for, at det ikke krævede mere at få <em>dig</em> til at vågne op,” mumlede han.</p><p> </p><p>Draco blinkede forvirret. Han anede ikke, hvad Snape snakkede om, men hans undren - og vreden over, at eliksirmesteren netop havde invaderet hans sind - blev hurtigt fordrevet af en tanke, der masede sig frem i hans bevidsthed.</p><p> </p><p>”Professor …” begyndte han, klar over at han ikke havde megen tid. ”Min mor … er hun på skolen?”</p><p> </p><p>Snape rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, men det vil ikke undre mig, hvis hun og din far snart bliver tilkaldt. Når Mørkets Herre finder ud af, at Potter er på slottet, får han brug for alle sine tjenere. Også dem, der er faldet i unåde.”</p><p> </p><p>Dracos hjerte hamrede. Hans mor og Granger var de eneste to personer, han oprigtigt bekymrede sig om. De ville begge blive viklet ind i den kamp, som kom til at udspille sig på slottet. Hvordan skulle han være i stand til at holde hovedet koldt, når de begge to var i fare? Han skubbede tanken bort og så atter på Snape.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis du ser hende, så sig til hende, at jeg er ked af det, men … men jeg gjorde, hvad jeg blev nødt til at gøre.”</p><p> </p><p>Snapes øjne var pludselig så mørke, at irisserne syntes at gå i et med pupillerne.</p><p> </p><p>”Det gør vi alle.”</p><p> </p><p>Ordene fik hårene på Dracos arme til at rejse sig. Han havde set, hvad Snape havde gjort i Mørkets Herres tjeneste. Drabet på Dumbledore, kampen mod Fønixordenen, torturen af dem, der var modstandere af det nye regime … Han turde slet ikke tænke på, hvad alt dette havde krævet af manden at udføre alle de gerninger.</p><p> </p><p>Men tankerne om Snapes kvaler måtte vente til senere. Han blev nødt til at holde fokus.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeg må skynde mig,” sagde han. ”Forseglingen på kabinettet skal brydes inden klokken fire.”</p><p> </p><p>Snape nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Når du ser Potter, så sig, at Mørkets Herre ikke længere sender sin slange ud på missioner. Han holder den tæt ved sin side.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det skal jeg gøre,” sagde Draco, selvom han ikke forstod relevansen af oplysningen.</p><p> </p><p>Snape vendte sig bort. Draco kunne se på ham, at han skulle til at gå, og alligevel blev han stående et stykke tid og stirrede ned gennem korridoren, hvor faklernes livlige blussen fik skyggerne til at danse på væggene. Draco kunne ikke se hans ansigt, men han kunne ikke undgå at bemærke, at lærerens ryg var spændt under de sorte gevandter.</p><p> </p><p>”Pas på Miss Granger,” sagde han efter nogle sekunder.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rynkede brynene.</p><p> </p><p>”Sir?”</p><p> </p><p>Snape begyndte at gå, men Draco hørte tydeligt hans sidste ord, inden han forsvandt rundt om hjørnet:</p><p> </p><p>”Du vil fortryde det, hvis du mister hende.”</p><p> </p><p>Bemærkningen blev hængende i luften som et ekko.</p><p> </p><p>Efter få sekunder svandt lyden af Snapes fodtrin bort, og Draco stod alene tilbage i korridoren og grundede over ordene.</p><p> </p><p>Han havde ikke brug for en påmindelse om at beskytte Granger. Han ville gøre alt, hvad der stod i hans magt for at forsvare hende. Hvis det stod til ham, ville han bagbinde hende og slæbe hende væk fra kampen og hen til et sted, hvor han vidste, at hun ville være i sikkerhed, men han var klar over, at hun aldrig ville tilgive ham, hvis han gjorde noget sådant. Hun havde til hensigt at kæmpe, og når først hun havde besluttet sig for det, var der ikke andet at gøre end at kæmpe sammen med hende.</p><p> </p><p>Hvorfor <em>Snape</em> gik op i, om de klarede det, forstod han dog ikke.</p><p> </p><p>Men han havde ikke tid til at tænke nærmere over sagen. Han havde en opgave, der skulle udføres.</p><p>Efter endnu et hurtigt blik på armbåndsuret satte han i løb.</p><p> </p><p>Til Dracos store frustration udgjorde trappeopgangen mindst lige så stor en forsinkelse som Alecto Carrow og Snape tilsammen. Trapperne skiftede konstant position, og hver gang, de svingede til siden, var det altid i den modsatte retning end den, Draco havde brug for. Da han langt om længe nåede korridoren på syvende sal, var der derfor ikke mange minutter til, at forseglingen skulle brydes.</p><p> </p><p>Han løb ned ad gangen på syvende sal, indtil han fik øje på den enorme gobelin og det bare stykke væg overfor, bag hvilket Fornødenhedsrummet var skjult. Med hastige skridt gik han frem og tilbage foran væggen.</p><p> </p><p><em>Jeg har brug for at finde stedet, hvor alting er gemt</em>, tænkte han, <em>og jeg har brug for at finde det i en fart.</em></p><p> </p><p>Han gentog ordene for sig selv som en rasende. Som det var sket så mange gange sidste år, manifesterede en dør sig pludselig i væggen.</p><p> </p><p>Han greb om det blanke messinghåndtag, rev døren op og trådte ind i det enorme rum fyldt med stakkevis af ragelse. For alle andre elever måtte stedet ligne en labyrint med de tårnhøje mure af ting, men ikke for Draco. Han vidste præcis, hvor han skulle gå hen for at finde, hvad han ledte efter.</p><p> </p><p>Målrettet begav hans sig fremad, drejede til venstre ved den udstoppede ugle, så til højre ved den mølædte hat med de falmede stjerner på, og så til venstre igen. Han fortsatte lige ud i et stykke tid, dybt ind i det indviklede system af passager, indtil han endelig nåede frem til det store, sorte kabinet, han havde brugt månedsvis på at reparere sidste år.</p><p> </p><p>Tunge lænker var viklet om kabinettet, så dørene ikke kunne åbnes. Det var dækket af støv og spindelvæv, men han kunne stadig se de håndaftryk, Dødsgardisterne havde sat på det mørke træ, da de havde skubbet døren op og var trådt ind på Hogwarts på den skæbnesvangre sommernat sidste år. Nederst på kabinettet fik han øje på et aftryk med lange, brede fingre og skarpe negle, der stod tydeligt aftegnet i støvet. Fenris Grårygs signatur. Draco sank en klump og håbede på, at varulven ikke ville vise sig på slottet i aften.</p><p> </p><p>Han skulle netop til at trække tryllestaven for at flå lænkerne fra hinanden, da en lavmælt knirken fik ham til at snurre rundt.</p><p> </p><p>”Rør dig ikke.”</p><p> </p><p>En skikkelse stod få meter borte henne ved et faldefærdigt skab. Der gik nogle sekunder, før Draco genkendte personen, men til hans forsvar så Neville Longbottom meget anderledes ud, end han havde gjort, da Draco sidst havde set ham. Hans runde ansigt var fyldt med blå mærker og skrammer, og hans hår var uglet, som om det ikke var blevet redt i flere uger.</p><p> </p><p>På trods af drengens forslåede ansigt hvilede der dog en selvsikkerhed over ham, som Draco ikke havde oplevet før. Tryllestaven, som han holdt ud i strakt arm, rystede ikke det mindste.</p><p> </p><p>Draco fugtede sine læber.</p><p> </p><p>“Det er mig, Longbottom. Draco Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja, det kan jeg godt høre.” Den anden så op og ned ad ham et par gange. ”Det var da et underligt kostume at komme anstigende i.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg havde brug for at forklæde mig, så jeg kunne komme ind på slottet,” forklarede Draco. ”Jeg er her på grund af Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det ved jeg. Jeg hørte dig og Snape snakke om Harry lige før. Snape sagde, at Du-Ved-Hvem fik brug for alle sine tjenere, nu hvor Harry var på vej tilbage til Hogwarts.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco bekæmpede trangen til at sukke højlydt.</p><p> </p><p>”Du hørte tydeligvis ikke hele samtalen. Jeg er her ikke for at kæmpe mod Potter. Jeg er her for at <em>hjælpe</em> ham. Jeg skal have brudt forseglingen på det her kabinet, så -”</p><p> </p><p>Longbottom udstødte et lattergrynt.</p><p> </p><p>”Godt forsøgt, Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco spændte i kroppen.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er sandt.”</p><p> </p><p>Den anden fik et hårdt drag om munden.</p><p> </p><p>”Du får ikke lov til at sno dig ud af den her,” sagde han. Knoerne på hans hånd var kridhvide, så hårdt knugede han om tryllestaven. ”Det skal jeg nok sørge for.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco stirrede på Longbottom. Det kunne ikke passe, at han var kommet så langt, blot for at blive stoppet af en gumpetung Gryffindor-elev. Det var <em>latterligt.</em></p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan kan det være, at du kender til Fornødenhedsrummet?” spurgte han, mens han så frem og tilbage mellem bunkerne af ting i håb om at finde en udvej. ”Jeg troede kun det var mig, der vidste, at det lå her.”</p><p> </p><p>Longbottoms flækkede læbe buede opad i et smil.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi trænede herinde for to år siden med Dumbledores Armé. Den organisation kan du sikkert godt huske, ikke? Det er et formidabelt skjulested, når man ønsker at være i fred. Vi har også brugt det i år til at vedligeholde vores træning, i tilfælde af at noget som det her skulle ske.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rynkede panden.</p><p> </p><p>”Det her?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det endelige slag selvfølgelig. Jeg tænkte nok, at det ville komme til at stå på Hogwarts. Så snart jeg hørte Snape sige, at Harry var på vej, tilkaldte jeg resten af D.A.. Vi er klar. Vi skal nok hjælpe Harry, når han når frem.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco trak vejret dybt.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg ved godt, at det her lyder absurd,” sagde han så roligt, som det var ham muligt. ”Men Potter når ikke frem, hvis ikke du lader mig låse kabinettet op -”</p><p> </p><p>”Så du vil have, at jeg skal give dig mulighed for at trække din tryllestav? Hvor dum tror du, jeg er?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Meget dum</em>, tænkte Draco, men han holdt ordene i sig. Han så på uret, der viste, at klokken var ét minut i fire. Han blev nødt til at gøre noget.</p><p> </p><p>”Hør her, Longbottom. Jeg <em>sværger</em>, at jeg er på jeres side.” Han prøvede at tale normalt, men han kunne tydeligt høre, hvordan frustrationen i hans stemme overdøvede hans oprigtighed. ”Hvis ikke du lader mig gøre det her, så -”</p><p> </p><p>”Hold mund!”</p><p> </p><p>Longbottoms øjne lynede. Han løftede tryllestaven en anelse.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg mente det ikke som en trussel, din idiot. Jeg bliver nødt til at bryde forseglingen!”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor skulle jeg stole på dig?” Longbottoms hånd var begyndt at skælve, ikke af frygt, men af vrede. ”Du lukkede Dødsgardisterne ind på skolen sidste år. Jeg endte på Hospitalsfløjen på grund af dig. Du er her for at sabotere vores kamp, det er jeg sikker på, men jeg skal nok sørge for at sætte dig ud af spillet, så Harry har et problem mindre, når han dukker op. <em>Ex-</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Men det voksende raseri havde gjort Longbottom ufokuseret, og det var lige præcis sådan et øjeblik, Draco havde ventet på. Inden den anden fik fremsagt hele besværgelsen, sprang Draco til siden.</p><p> </p><p>”-<em>pelliarmus!”</em></p><p> </p><p>Den røde lysstråle missede ham med få centimeter. Han flåede tryllestaven op af lommen og gik til modangreb.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Incarcerus!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Reb skød frem fra spidsen af Dracos tryllestav, men de blev reduceret til sorte, forkrøblede tråde i luften, da Longbottom brølede: ”<em>Incendio!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Draco gjorde en hurtig håndbevægelse.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Impedimenta!”</em></p><p> </p><p>Den turkise lysstråle, som han sendte af sted, hamrede mod et lysende skjold, hans modstander netop havde fremmanet. Draco nåede lige at tænke, at det var imponerende, Longbottom havde mestret de lydløse formularer, før en stribe af lys føg ud af Gryffindor-elevens tryllestav med kurs direkte imod ham. Han dukkede sig, og Blævrebensbesvægelsen ramte i stedet væggen bag ham.</p><p> </p><p>Han sigtede på Longbottom.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Paralysicus Totalus!”</em></p><p> </p><p>Men Longbottom blokerede endnu engang besværgelsen og råbte i samme nu: ”<em>Lammer!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nåede akkurat at fremmumle et ’Protego’, så lysstrålen, der sprang frem fra Longbottoms tryllestav, kolliderede med et lysende skjold i stedet for hans overkrop.</p><p> </p><p>”Longbottom,” råbte han. ”Stop!”</p><p> </p><p>”Aldrig i livet! <em>Levicorpus!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Draco parerede endnu engang med det resultat, at den grønne lysstråle, Longbottom sendte af sted, blev afbøjet og ramte en ramponeret lænestol, som blev slynget op i luften med benene først. Puder og hæklede tæpper fløj ud til alle sider.</p><p> </p><p>Synet af de mange genstande, der føg gennem luften, gav Draco en idé. Han pegede hurtigt på bunken af ragelse ved siden af Longbottom.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Bombardio!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Der lød et brag. Longbottom nåede ikke at reagere, før et bjerg af ting kom styrtende ned over ham. Det råb, der undslap ham, blev kvalt af strømmen af tunge bøger, hugtandsfrisbee’er, indtørrede flagermus, eliksirflasker og hullede kapper - hvilket blot var <em>nogle</em> af de genstande, Draco formåede at identificere, idet de regnede ned over drengen.</p><p> </p><p>Efter nogle larmende sekunder blev der helt stille i det enorme rum. En støvsky steg op fra bunken, som Longbottom lå begravet under, og der lød en lavmælt klirren, idet et lille hætteglas trillede hen ad gulvet.</p><p> </p><p>Draco snurrede rundt og vendte atter opmærksomheden mod Forsvindingskabinettet. Han havde ikke tid til at til at tjekke, om Longbottom var uskadt. Den klagende mumlen, han hørte bag sig, fortalte ham, at drengen med al sandsynlighed ikke var kommet alvorligt til skade.</p><p> </p><p>Draco så på uret. Hjertet sprang op i halsen på ham, da det gik op for ham, at klokken havde passeret fire. Med en hastig bevægelse brød han lænkerne, der lå om kabinettet, mens han bad til, at Granger og hendes venner havde tålmodighed til at vente bare et par minutter mere.</p><p> </p><p>Han pegede på nøglehullet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Alohomora.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Armé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Her! Udgangen er her!”</p><p> </p><p>Ordene forlod Hermiones læber i et råb. Mørket var så gennemtrængende, at hun var væltet direkte ind i den hårde træplade, der markerede enden på passagen mellem de to Forsvindingskabinetter. Hun ænsede dog knap nok smerten ved sammenstødet, så lettet var hun over endelig at være nået frem. Famlende lod hun hænderne glide over indersiden af lågen.</p><p> </p><p>”Kan du få den op?” spurgte Ron forpustet.</p><p> </p><p>Hun skubbede prøvende, men lågen gav sig ikke.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej. Der er noget, der blokerer …”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg vidste det!” Rons stemme sydede i mørket. ”Malfoy holdt ikke aftalen.”</p><p> </p><p>Paniske tanker hvirvlede gennem Hermiones hoved. Var Draco blevet forsinket på sin vej til Hogwarts? Eller værre endnu: Var han blevet opdaget? Hvad skulle de gøre, hvis døren ikke gik op? De kunne ikke vende tilbage, ikke nu hvor de var blevet opdaget. Og Harry -</p><p> </p><p>Lyden af Harrys anstrengte stønnen tæt ved hendes øre fik hendes hjerte til at hamre vildt. Hun vred hænder i ren frustration.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hvis bare hun havde været mere opmærksom!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Men det var der ingen af dem, der havde været. De havde været alt for optaget af at få åbnet døren ind til Forsvindingskabinettet i Borgin og Burkes til at bemærke, at deres fødder var kommet til syne under usynlighedskappen, og pludselig havde en mumificeret hånd grebet fast om Harrys ankel. Hun vidste ikke præcis, hvad der var sket, bortset fra at Harry var kommet med et smerteudbrud og havde råbt til dem, at de skulle skynde sig ind i kabinettet. Få sekunder senere havde lågerne på kabinettet lukket sig bag dem, og de spænede gennem passagen, klar over at der ingen vej var tilbage.</p><p> </p><p>”Prøv igen, Hermione.” Det var Harry, der talte. ”Skub til.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione lagde alle kræfter i og skubbede. Denne gang gav lågen sig, og hun snublede fremad gennem en sky af støv. Hun ramte imidlertid ikke gulvet, sådan som hun havde forventet, for arme greb hende og holdt hende oppe. Det pludselige lys blændede hende, men hun var ikke i tvivl om, hvis favn hun var landet i. Hendes hjerte var nær revnet af lettelse.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi klarede det,” gispede hun og missede op mod Dracos ansigt, som atter kunne anes gennem Polyjuiceeliksirens virkning. ”Men Harry -”</p><p> </p><p>Hun så sig tilbage. Gennem et slør af dansende støvfnug observerede hun, hvordan Ron var ved at hjælpe en haltende Harry ud af Forsvindingskabinettet. Han forseglede hurtigt kabinettets døre, så ingen kunne følge efter dem ad samme vej.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er ikke så slemt,” sagde Harry, men hun konstaterede med uro, at hans ansigt var drænet for farve.</p><p> </p><p>Han løftede op i sit bukseben, og hun så, hvordan huden ved anklen var blodig og sønderrevet. Det var dybt; mere end hvad en almindelig helende besværgelse ville kunne klare. Hermione, som stadig blev holdt oppe af Draco, kom ordentligt på benene. Hun fandt sin taske frem og begyndte at rode dens indhold igennem, men før hun kunne nå at finde det, hun ledte efter, fik et pludseligt udbrud hende til at snurre omkring.</p><p> </p><p>”Harry?!”</p><p> </p><p>Et hoved skød op fra en dynge ting midt i Fornødenhedsrummet. Hermione troede et øjeblik, at hendes øjne bedragede hende.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Neville</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry og Ron så mindst lige så forbløffede ud, som deres kollegiekammerat gjorde. Neville tog nogle klodsede svømmetag for at komme fri af den enorme bunke af ting, han var begravet i, og var nær snublet over et teleskop, idet han løb hen imod dem.</p><p> </p><p>”Så du talte altså sandt?” sagde han med et måbende blik på Draco.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg <em>sagde </em>det jo.” Hun kunne se, at Draco bekæmpede trangen til at rulle med øjnene. ”Det hele ville være gået meget lettere, hvis ikke du var så fatsvag.”</p><p> </p><p>Men Dracos fornærmelse prellede af på Neville.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg vidste, at I ville komme tilbage. Jeg vidste det!”</p><p> </p><p>Han omfavnede Hermione, Ron og Harry på skift.</p><p> </p><p>”Åh, undskyld,” tilføjede han forfjamsket, da han fik øje på de blodige rifter på Harrys ben. ”Her, lad mig kigge på det.”</p><p> </p><p>Han hev nogle urter op af lommen og trykkede dem mod såret.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er ikke lige så godt som oregano-essens, men det hjælper. Jeg har det altid på mig for at hele de værste skrammer.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione, der havde været optaget af Harrys skade, opdagede først nu, hvor slemt tilredt Neville så ud. Hans ansigt var fyldt med snitsår, og huden omkring hans ene øje var ophovnet og blå.</p><p> </p><p>”Jamen … hvad er der sket med dig, Neville?”</p><p> </p><p>”Hva’? Nå, det!” Neville trak på skuldrene. ”Det er ikke noget. Bare Carrow-slængets sædvanlige afstraffelsesmetoder. Jeg har nærmest vænnet mig til det.”</p><p> </p><p>Han snakkede så hurtigt, at Hermione knap nok kunne opfatte ordene. Harry lagde hænderne på hans skuldre for at bremse ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Vent lige. Hvad snakker du om?”</p><p> </p><p>”Tingene har ændret sig her på Hogwarts - hvis man overhovedet kan kalde det Hogwarts længere.” Nevilles ansigt, som indtil nu havde været overstadigt af begejstring, mistede en smule af sin glød. ”Der er to Dødsgardister, der underviser her nu - et søskendepar, Amycus og Alecto Carrow - og de er ikke blege for at tage skrappe metoder i brug, hvis ikke man makker ret i deres timer.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione mærkede sig selv blegne.</p><p> </p><p>”Amycus skal forestille at undervise os i Forsvar mod Mørkets Kræfter,” fortsatte Neville, ”men i virkeligheden lærer han os at praktisere dem. Vi skal øve Doloroso-forbandelsen på elever, der har fået svedere …”**</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Hvad?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja,” sukkede Neville. ”Som I nok kan regne ud, er der mange af os, der ikke har lyst til at deltage i den slags. Men det er næsten værre med den hjernevask, der foregår i Alectos timer. Hun underviser i Mugglerstudier, som er blevet et obligatorisk fag. Vi bliver tvunget til at sidde og høre på hendes foredrag om, at Mugglere kan sammenlignes med dumme, beskidte dyr, der har tvunget troldmænd i skjul. Hun snakker altid om, hvordan den naturlige rangorden er ved at blive genetableret, nu hvor I-Ved-Hvem igen er kommet til magten.”**</p><p> </p><p>Hermione mødte Dracos blik. Ingen af dem sagde noget, men hun vidste, at han tænkte det samme som hun: Det var sådan, han havde talt til hende i starten. Hun syntes, hun opfattede et glimt af skam i hans ansigt, inden han så væk.</p><p> </p><p>”Milde Merlin …” mumlede Ron.</p><p> </p><p>Det så ud, som om han havde kvalme.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg kan tillade mig at sætte mig imod, fordi jeg er fuldblodstroldmand. De skader mig ikke for alvor - de piner mig højst en smule.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville talte i et henkastet tonefald, der fik Hermione til at gyse. Han kunne lige så godt have beskrevet, hvad der stod på menuen til skolens aftensmåltid.</p><p> </p><p>”Der må da være andre, der protesterer,” begyndte Harry. ”Lærerne -”</p><p> </p><p>Neville afbrød ham med en hovedrysten.</p><p> </p><p>”De bliver afskediget, hvis de gør indvendinger. De har fået besked på at melde eleverne, hvis ikke vi opfører os ordentligt, men de gør det ikke, hvis de kan undgå det. Der er ingen tvivl om, at de hader deres nye kollegaer lige så meget, som vi gør.”</p><p> </p><p>”Og med god grund,” sagde Ron vredt. ”De svin.”</p><p> </p><p>Han knyttede næverne, så knoerne på hans i forvejen blege hænder blev endnu hvidere.</p><p> </p><p>”De fleste er bange for, at det skal gå ud over deres familier, hvis de gør modstand,” forklarede Neville. ”Og det går også den anden vej. Har man en rebelsk familie, kan man være sikker på, at man bliver straffet for det. Tag nu Luna for eksempel. Dødsgardisterne tog hende, fordi gamle Xeno blev lidt for fræk.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hun er i sikkerhed nu,” sagde Hermione. ”Vi reddede hende ud af familien Malfoys herregård for omkring en uge siden. Bill og Fleur passer på hende i Muslingehytten.”</p><p> </p><p>”Åh, gudskelov. Det er jeg glad for at høre. Vent …” Neville så pludselig paf ud. ”Brød I ind på Malfoy Manor? Selveste I-Ved-Hvems hovedkvarter?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja,” bekræftede Harry. ”Vi befriede også Dean.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry fortalte hurtigt, hvordan de havde fundet Dean og Ollivander nede i fangekælderen, men undlod at nævne Griphook. Nevilles ansigt lyste op i et smil ved nyheden om, at hans klassekammerat var i sikkerhed.</p><p> </p><p>”Der går også et rygte om, at I brød ind i Gringotts og undslap på ryggen af en drage. Alle taler om det. Terry Boot blev gennembanket af Amycus, fordi han råbte op om det i storsalen ved aftensmaden.”**</p><p> </p><p>”Det stemmer,” sagde Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Smilet i Nevilles hærgede ansigt blev endnu bredere.</p><p> </p><p>”Vildt! Hvad gjorde I med dragen?”</p><p> </p><p>”Vi handlede i Hagrids ånd,” sagde Ron, ”og slap den løs i ødemarken. Alt andet ville have været dyrplageri.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione kunne se, at selvtilfredsheden var ved at stige ham en smule til hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>Neville lo.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er skønt at have jer tilbage. Jeg er sikker på, de andre også glæder sig til at høre om, hvad I har lavet. De bliver ellevilde, når de ser jer.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rynkede brynene.</p><p> </p><p>”De andre?”</p><p> </p><p>Neville nikkede ivrigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har tilkaldt de andre fra D.A.”</p><p> </p><p>Han stak hånden ned i lommen og fandt en glimtende genstand frem. Hermione så til sin overraskelse, at det var én af de fortryllede Galleoner, hun havde lavet til Dumbledores Armé på deres femte år.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg kan ikke takke dig nok for de her, Hermione.” Neville holdt Galleonen frem mod hende. ”De har været guld værd hele skoleåret. Takket været dem har vi kunnet kommunikere med hinanden og stable en bare nogenlunde stabil modstandsbevægelse på benene. Nå, men de fleste har allerede reageret på min besked, så jeg er sikker på, at de er på vej hertil netop nu. Kom.”</p><p> </p><p>Han vinkede som signal til, at de skulle følge efter ham gennem rummets labyrintiske netværk af gange. Hermione kunne se, at Harrys bukseben stadig var blodigt, men han haltede ikke længere, hvilket hun tog som et godt tegn.</p><p> </p><p>Hun lod sig sakke lidt bagud, så hun gik ved siden af Draco. Effekten af eliksiren var for alvor ved at aftage nu, så han så næsten normal ud. Hans hår var atter blevet kort, og hans ansigt mindre spidst. Desuden var han skrumpet en smule, så tøjet var begyndt at sidde løsere om hans skuldre.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg vidste, du kunne klare det,” sagde hun og sendte ham et smil.</p><p> </p><p>”Selvfølgelig kunne jeg det.” Dracos ansigt var en sær blanding af hans egne og farens træk. ”Jeg blev bare et par minutter forsinket på grund af Longbottom. Han ville ikke lade mig bryde forseglingen på Forsvindingskabinettet, så jeg blev nødt til at pacificere ham.”</p><p> </p><p>Aha. Det forklarede den bunke af genstande, Neville havde været begravet i, da de var dukket op. Neville måtte have hørt, at de talte om ham, for han så tilbage på dem, og hun fornemmede, hvordan Draco spændte i kroppen under hans blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan er <em>han</em> for resten endt på vores side? Jeg troede, han var en af I-Ved-Hvems lakajer.”</p><p> </p><p>”Vi har ikke tid til at fortælle hele historien nu,” sagde Harry hurtigt. ”Det eneste, du behøver at vide, er, at han hjælper os. Han var en af grundene til, at vi kunne bryde ind på Malfoy Manor.”</p><p> </p><p>”Og nu har han sat livet på spil for, at vi kunne komme herind på slottet,” tilføjede Hermione. ”Forhåbentligt er det nok til at bevise, at han er vores allierede.”</p><p> </p><p>En hinde af mistro lå over Nevilles øjne.</p><p> </p><p>”Det forklarer ikke den samtale, han havde med Snape.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry vendte sig straks mod Draco.</p><p> </p><p>”Har du talt med Snape?”</p><p> </p><p>”Du hørte kun brudstykker af samtalen, Longbottom,” sagde Draco, idet han skrævede hen over en kiste, der stod midt på gulvet. ”Ja, jeg talte med Snape, da jeg ankom. Han dækkede over mig, da Alecto Carrow begyndte at nære mistanke til min forklædning. Han bad mig om at sige, at I-Ved-Hvem ikke længere sender sin slange ud på missioner, hvad det så end betyder.”</p><p> </p><p>Så <em>måtte</em> det være slangen, tænkte Hermione. Slangen var den sidste Horcrux, ellers ville Voldemort ikke holde den så tæt ved sin side.</p><p> </p><p>”Han må have løbet en kæmpe risiko ved at fortælle dig det,” sagde Ron. ”I-Ved-Hvem slår ham ihjel, hvis han finder ud af, at han har afsløret det. Det kan ikke betyde andet end …”</p><p> </p><p>”… end at Snape er dobbeltagent, sådan som I sagde,” afsluttede Harry. ”Men det giver ingen mening. Han myrdede Dumbledore.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det var ikke mord.” De kiggede alle på Draco, hvis ansigt var stift af alvor. ”Snape fortalte mig, at den gamle allerede stod med det ene ben i graven den aften i Astronomitårnet. Snape gjorde blot en ende på hans lidelser.”</p><p> </p><p>Nevilles øjne blev på størrelse med erindringskugler.</p><p> </p><p>”Er <em>Snape</em> også på vores side? Helt ærligt folkens, nu tror jeg ikke, jeg kan rumme flere overraskelser i dag. Er I sikre på, at -”</p><p> </p><p>Harry standsede med så brat en bevægelse, at Ron nær var stødt ind i ham. De andre stoppede også op.</p><p> </p><p>”Hans hånd,” mumlede han. ”Dumbledores hånd var sort, nærmest vissen, da jeg så den sidste skoleår. Jeg ville have spurgt ham om, hvad der var sket med den, men jeg fik det aldrig gjort. Han må være blevet ramt af en forbandelse, og hvis hans liv ikke stod til at redde …” De grønne øjne blev slørede af tanker. ”Dumbledore og Snape må have planlagt det hele. De vidste, at I-Ved-Hvem ville tolke Snapes handling som et bevis på hans ultimative loyalitet mod Dødsgardisterne.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det var ret genialt, det må man lade dem,” indrømmede Ron. ”Og der er vist ingen tvivl om, at det virkede.”</p><p> </p><p>De begyndte atter at gå. Hermione stirrede på vennernes rygge, mens hun prøvede at fordøje de nye oplysninger. Det lod til, at Dumbledore havde haft ret alle de gange, han havde insisteret på, at Snapes loyalitet ikke kunne betvivles.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis han virkelig er på vores side,” sagde Neville, mens de gik zig-zag mellem de mange dynger af glemte genstande, ”hvorfor har han så ikke gjort mere for at beskytte eleverne dette skoleår? Han er skolens overhoved, men han har bare ladet stå til, mens Carrow-slænget har gjort, som det passede dem.”</p><p> </p><p>”Tænk dig om, Longbottom,” snerrede Draco. ”Han er dobbeltagent. Hvad tror du, Du-Ved-Hvem ville sige, hvis han begyndte at opføre sig blødsødent? Han er nødt til at spille ligeglad for at opretholde facaden.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg tror nu stadig ikke, at han bekymrer sig om os. Dobbeltagent eller ej.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er lige meget,” afbrød Harry ham. ”Det eneste, der betyder noget, er det, han sagde om slangen. Det er den sidste oplysning, vi behøver for at -”</p><p> </p><p>Men Harry fik ikke fuldendt sætningen, for netop i det øjeblik hørtes lyden af en dør, der gik op. Få sekunder senere rundede en strøm af mennesker hjørnet foran dem, og alting druknede i begejstrede råb.</p><p> </p><p>”Harry? Er det virkelig dig?”</p><p> </p><p>”Potter! Det er Potter. Han er kommet tilbage!”</p><p> </p><p>”Ron?”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Hermione</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>En gruppe på mindst tyve mennesker kom løbende mod dem. Hermione nåede knap nok at ænse, hvad der foregik, før en person kastede sig om halsen på hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvor er det godt at se dig!”</p><p> </p><p>Blankt, sort hår skyggede pludselig for omverdenen. Hermione blinkede befippet og tabte sin taske af ren og skær overraskelse. Hun havde aldrig haft et specielt nært forhold til Parvati Patil. Alligevel knugede kollegiekammeraten i disse sekunder hende ind til sig, som om de var hjerteveninder.</p><p> </p><p>Før hun kunne nå at reagere på det intense genforeningskram, blev hun trukket ind i en ny omfavnelse. Hun følte sig ør i hovedet og koncentrerede sig om ikke at vælte, mens de nyankomne elever myldrede rundt mellem hende, Ron og Harry. Hun så Micheal Corner ugle Rons hår, Ernie McMillan trykke Harrys hånd og Cho Chang knibe en tåre. Henrykte stemmer fyldte luften. Blå, gule og røde farver glimtede på de medstuderendes skoleuniformer, mens vrimlede rundt og hilste på medlemmerne af Den Gyldne Trio. Alle kollegier var repræsenteret, på nær Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p>”Hey, giv dem lige lidt plads!” råbte Neville efter et stykke tid.</p><p> </p><p>Forsamlingen trak sig en anelse tilbage, Hermione følte igen, at hun kunne ånde. Hun så sig tilbage over skulderen. Draco havde stillet sig i skjul bag et højt skab, så hans tilstedeværelse ikke blev opdaget. Da hun skulle til at gå hen til ham, blev hun bremset af Seamus Finnigan, der dunkede hende venskabeligt i ryggen.</p><p> </p><p>”Skønt at se jeres ansigter igen!” sagde han. ”Det lyder til, at I har haft travlt.”</p><p> </p><p>”Vi har prøvet at følge med i jeres bedrifter gennem Pottervagten,” sagde Ernie McMillan. ”Passer det, at I brød ind i Gringotts?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja, de gjorde!” udbrød Neville straks. ”Og det med dragen passer også!”**</p><p> </p><p>Folk klappede og hujede omkring dem. Hermione var dog for anspændt til at sole sig i sine medstuderendes ros. Et enkelt blik på Ron og Harry fortalte hende, at de havde det på samme måde.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad ledte I efter?” ville Seamus vide.</p><p> </p><p>Harrys ansigt blev alvorligt.</p><p> </p><p>”Det kan vi ikke fortælle jer.”</p><p> </p><p>Udmeldingen lagde en dæmper på selskabets begejstring. Neville så undrende på dem.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor ikke?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rørte uroligt på sig, og Hermione, der efterhånden var blevet god til at aflæse hans mimik, vidste, at hans ar var begyndt at svide igen.</p><p> </p><p>”Fordi det er hemmeligt. Det eneste, jeg kan sige, er, at det havde noget at gøre med den mission, Dumbledore sendte os ud på.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron måtte også have bemærket faretegnene, for han havde stillet sig ved Harrys side, klar til at gribe ham, hvis vennens ben skulle give efter.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er også derfor, vi er her nu,” fortsatte Harry efter en kort pause. ”Der er noget, vi må gøre her på skolen -”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad?”</p><p> </p><p>”Noget, vi ikke kan afsløre. Men vi bliver nødt til at gøre det så hurtigt som muligt.”</p><p> </p><p>”Så lad os hjælpe jer med det,” sagde Neville.</p><p> </p><p>De omkringstående nikkede ivrigt i tilkendegivelse af, at de også tilbød deres assistance. Harry rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Desværre. Jeg er bange for, at I ikke kan hjælpe os.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad mener du med det?” spurgte Neville.</p><p> </p><p>”Det, jeg siger. Vi bliver nødt til at gøre det her selv.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jamen der må da være noget, vi kan gøre -”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Det er der ikke.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Frustrationen i Harrys stemme fik ham næsten til at lyde vred. Han gned sit ar med håndryggen og prøvede at bane sig vej gennem menneskemængden.</p><p> </p><p>”Ron, Hermione” - han gjorde en armbevægelse mod dem - ”vi må af sted. Vi har allerede mistet for megen tid.”</p><p> </p><p>”Vent lige! Hvor skal I hen?” Neville greb ham i armen. ”Hvad med planen?”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad for en plan?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg troede, du kom her, fordi vi skulle befri Hogwarts.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry tog en dyb indånding.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ked af det, Neville, men det er ikke derfor, vi er her. Det her er noget vigtigere -”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Vigtigere?</em> Hvad kan være vigtigere end at befri skolen fra Du-Ved-Hvems håndlangere?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er selvfølgelig også vigtigt,” sagde Hermione hurtigt. ”Men vi er nødt til at prioritere anderledes lige nu.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville så ud, som om han ikke forstod et ord af, hvad de netop havde sagt.</p><p> </p><p>”Så … I har bare tænkt jer at tage af sted og efterlade os her? Efter vi har kæmpet for at holde skansen hele skoleåret, mens I tre har været væk …”</p><p> </p><p>”Det har ikke ligefrem været en skovtur for os,” påpegede Ron.**</p><p> </p><p>”Det sagde jeg heller ikke. Jeg forstår bare ikke, hvorfor I ikke vil lade os hjælpe. Alle fra D.A. er mødt op for at støtte jer.” Han gestikulerede mod skaren af elever, der stod omkring dem. ”I så selv, hvor hurtigt de reagerede, da de fik beskeden.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun så på Harry, som tavst betragtede de håbefulde ansigter, der var vendt mod ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Hør her … Jeg er ked af, at I alle sammen er mødt op her forgæves, men det her er noget, vi bliver nødt til at gøre selv. Dumbledore ønskede, at vi skulle udføre missionen uden indblanding fra andre.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men vi er hans armé!” protesterede Neville. ”Dumbledores Armé. Alle herinde har bevist deres loyalitet over for Dumbledore - over for jer.”**</p><p> </p><p>Der lød en spredt mumlen, der tilkendegav, at forsamlingen bakkede Neville op.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er ikke, fordi vi ikke stoler på jer,” sagde Harry. Det var tydeligt, at han ikke magtede samtalen. ”Men det er for farligt at indvi jer i opgaven.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville løftede hovedet. Et mørklilla mærke på hans kæbe stod tydeligt frem.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis du tror, vi er bange, så tager du fejl. Vi er klar til kamp. Vi vil være med i det afgørende slag!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry skar en grimasse, sandsynligvis på grund af smerten i arret.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er ikke engang sikkert, at der bliver noget slag, Neville. Jeg sætter pris på, at I gerne vil hjælpe, men -”</p><p> </p><p>”Åh for Salazars skyld!”</p><p> </p><p>Alle drejede hovederne. Draco var trådt frem fra sit skjul bag skabet. Der gik et sus gennem menneskemængden ved synet af ham, og samtlige elever i den nyankomne gruppe trak deres tryllestave.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Nej</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Både Harry og Neville gjorde tegn til, at gruppen skulle forholde sig i ro. Hermione trådte instinktivt ind foran Draco, så han var skærmet mod eventuelle besværgelser.</p><p> </p><p>”Han er på vores side,” sagde hun. ”Harry kan stå inde for ham, ikke sandt Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jo, jeg kan.”</p><p> </p><p>Summende stemmer bredte sig i rummet. Hermione opfangede alt fra chokerede udbrud til skældsord. Lavender Brown måbede, Cho Chang stoppede med at græde, og Seamus lignede én, der var parat til at angribe Draco med de bare næver.</p><p> </p><p>”Det var ham, der hjalp Harry ind på Hogwarts,” forklarede Neville, mens han gjorde en beroligende håndbevægelse. ”Jeg må indrømme, at jeg ikke er specielt stor fan af hans tilstedeværelse, men -”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg bryder mig heller ikke om at være her, Longbottom,” drævede Draco. ”Tror I, jeg nyder at stå og høre på en samling ulidelige Gryffindorer? Jeg har lyttet til jeres samtale i to minutter nu, og jeg har allerede hovedpine. Det er ikke så sært, at I aldrig får udrettet noget som helst. I spænder ben for jer selv, fordi I insisterer på at være så forbandet ædelmodige.”</p><p> </p><p>”Har du en pointe?” spurgte Ron sammenbidt.</p><p> </p><p>Draco ignorerede ham og lod hånden løbe gennem håret, der var i uorden efter Polyjuice-eliksiren var stoppet med at virke. Han studerede gruppen af elever, der pludselig var blevet helt tavse, og hans blik blev gengældt af en iskold stirren.</p><p> </p><p>”Du har et rum fyldt med allierede, Potter,” sagde han henvendt til Harry. ”Hvorfor insistere på at gøre alting selv, når du kan drage nytte af dem?”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Udnytte</em> dem, mener du.”</p><p> </p><p>Udtrykket i Harrys ansigt efterlod ingen tvivl om, hvad han mente om Dracos filosofi.</p><p> </p><p>”Det kommer an på, hvordan du ser på sagen. Jeg tvivler på, at den samlede intelligenskvotient herinde er særlig høj, men der må da være ét eller andet, de her tumper kan udrette, når nu de så gerne vil.”</p><p> </p><p>Bemærkningen fik adskillige ansigter til at blusse af raseri. Det var tydeligt, at gruppen af D.A.-medlemmer kæmpede for at holde sig i skindet.</p><p> </p><p>”Måske er der noget om det, Draco siger,” sagde Hermione, mens hun sendte Draco et blik, der sagde, at han nok hellere måtte holde igen med fornærmelserne.</p><p> </p><p>Hun sænkede stemmen, så kun hendes to venner kunne høre hende:</p><p> </p><p>”Der er ingen, der siger, at vi behøver at gøre det her fuldkommen på egen hånd.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg nægter at udsætte andre for fare,” sagde Harry.</p><p> </p><p>En smertetrækning løb over hans ansigt, og han gnubbede desperat knoerne mod panden.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvem siger noget om fare?” Rons øjne lyste af en pludselig idé. ”Du har brug for at få adgang til Ravenclaws opholdsstue, har du ikke? Det er ikke specielt farligt.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry overvejede ordene i nogle sekunder. Hun kunne se, at han ikke var fuldkommen afvisende over for idéen.</p><p> </p><p>”Udmærket,” mumlede han til sidst. ”Hvis ikke det kan være anderledes.”</p><p> </p><p>Han vendte sig atter mod gruppen af medstuderende.</p><p> </p><p>”Hør her!” råbte han.</p><p> </p><p>Forsamlingens hviskende stemmer forstummede omgående.</p><p> </p><p>”Der er en ting, I kan gøre for mig - for <em>os</em>. Jeg har brug for en, der kan lukke mig ind i Ravenclaws opholdsstue. Jeg skal se på den statue af Rowena Ravenclaw, der står derinde.”</p><p> </p><p>Cho Chang trådte frem fra menneskemængden. Tåresporene på hendes kinder var næsten forsvundet.</p><p> </p><p>”Det kan jeg gøre.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry accepterede hendes tilbud, selvom Hermione kunne se, at han var en smule beklemt ved situationen.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg tager op og kigger på diademet for at få et indtryk af, hvordan det ser ud,” sagde han til Hermione og Ron. ”I må hellere blive her og passe på … I ved …”</p><p> </p><p>De nikkede begge, og Harry og Cho satte kurs mod Fornødenhedsrummets udgang. Inden de var forsvundet ud af syne, vinkede Hermione Michael Corner hen til sig.</p><p> </p><p>”Du må hellere gå med dem, Michael.”</p><p> </p><p>Ravenclaw-eleven kiggede forbavset på hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Virkelig?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja, det er bedst, hvis I er tre om det.”</p><p> </p><p>Den mørkhårede dreng satte straks i løb efter Harry og Cho. Ron skævede til Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>”Det tror jeg, Ginny vil sætte pris på.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nikkede. Det lod til, at de begge havde bemærket, hvordan Cho havde kigget på Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Nu hvor Harry var borte, vidste medlemmerne af Dumbledores Armé tilsyneladende ikke, hvad de skulle gøre af sig selv. De fleste af dem vandrede rundt i rummet, usikre på om de skulle blive eller vende tilbage til deres kollegier. Nogle af dem diskuterede, hvad Harry mon skulle i Ravenclaw-tårnet, andre sendte Draco mistænksomme blikke. Ron havde sat sig på en skammel og var i færd med at fortælle Terry Boot lidt om, hvad de havde lavet det sidste halve års tid, dog uden at nævne et ord om Horcruxer. Hun kunne se på Terry, at han levede sig meget intenst ind i de begivenheder, den Ron beskrev.</p><p> </p><p>”I har godt nok oplevet en del,” sagde han, da Ron var færdig med sin beretning. ”Men det vildeste er alligevel, at I er blevet venner med Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>Rons ansigt blev en dyster maske.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi er ikke venner. Han hjælper os bare.”</p><p> </p><p>Terry så hen mod Draco, som stod med hænderne i lommen og skulede til dem.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan kan I vide, at han ikke er ude på at snyde jer? Hvad nu, hvis han -”</p><p> </p><p>”Åh ja.” Draco sparkede til en spindelsvævsindhyllet flaske, så den trillede hen ad gulvet med en klirrende lyd. ”Lad os endelig høre hele smøren igen. Jeg har ikke tal på, hvor mange gange, jeg er blevet anklaget for at være Dødsgardist eller spion.”</p><p> </p><p>”Måske fordi der er noget om snakken!” Seamus gik hen imod ham. ”Alle ved jo, at du og Harry hader hinanden. Hvorfor skulle du hjælpe ham, hvis ikke du fik noget ud af det?”</p><p> </p><p>”Godt spørgsmål, Seamus,” istemte Ernie McMillan. ”I mine øjne minder han mest af alt om en opportunistisk vendekåbe.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione brød sig ikke om måden, de to elever nærmede sig Draco på. Hun tog en dyb indånding stillede sig hen foran sine to medstuderende.</p><p> </p><p>”Han gør det for min skyld.”</p><p> </p><p>Seamus så forbavset på hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad mener du?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun fik kortvarigt øjenkontakt med Draco, før hun fortsatte.</p><p> </p><p>”At Draco hjælper Harry på grund af mig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor i alverden skulle han gøre det?”</p><p> </p><p>”Fordi vi er sammen.”</p><p> </p><p>På trods af at hendes hjerte dundrede som en damptromle, rystede hendes stemme ikke det mindste, idet hun sagde ordene.</p><p> </p><p>”Sammen?” gentog Seamus.</p><p> </p><p>Hun nikkede, bevidst om de mange øjne, der pludselig havde rettet sig imod hende. Neville trådte hen mod hende med et himmelfaldent udtryk i sit forslåede ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Hermione, hvad er det helt præcis, du siger?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun rankede ryggen.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi er et par.”</p><p> </p><p>En øredøvende tavshed bredte sig i lokalet. De omkringstående D.A.-medlemmer så ud, som om de var blevet ramt af en immobiliserende besværgelse. Neville blinkede et par gange, som om han var ude af stand til at kapere informationen, Ernie stirrede stift ud i luften, og Parvati Patil, der ellers altid plaprede løs, var standset midt i en sætning med munden på vid gab. Et sted højt oppe baskede en fugl forgæves mod et vindue.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione kunne høre sit eget hjerte slå. Hun skulle lige til at sige noget mere, da Seamus udstødte en skraldlatter, der skar gennem stilheden. Han bukkede sig forover af grin og lo så højt, at det gav ekko mellem Fornødenhedsrummets vægge.</p><p> </p><p>”Her gik jeg og troede, at du ikke havde humor, Hermione,” hikstede han, mens han støttede sig til en ormstukken bogreol for ikke at trille om på gulvet. ”Men det der var den sjoveste vittighed, jeg har hørt længe.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er ikke en joke.”</p><p> </p><p>”Selvfølgelig ikke,” sagde han, mens han tørrede lattertårerne væk fra øjenkrogen. ”Og min mor er Hulkende Hulda …”</p><p> </p><p>Hun så direkte på ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg mener det.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hold nu op.”</p><p> </p><p>Seamus gned sig på maven, stadig medtaget ovenpå det voldsomme grineanfald. Ron, der indtil nu havde forholdt sig passiv, sendte ham et blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Tro mig, det passer.”</p><p> </p><p>Synet af Rons drænede ansigt havde en brat indvirkning på Seamus. Han blev pludselig meget bleg, og smilet forsvandt fra hans læber.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, det kan da umuligt -” Han så fra Draco til Hermione, mens brudstykker af sætninger kæmpede sig vej ud af hans mund. ”Du kan da ikke mene seriøst, at I er -”</p><p> </p><p>”Jo. Vi er kærester.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun mærkede, hvordan hun fyldtes med varme, da hun sagde sætningen højt. Draco betragtede hende tavst. Selvom han virkede uengageret udadtil, vidste hun, at det ikke var tilfældet.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan -”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er lige meget, hvordan det skete. Faktum er, at det er sådan, det forholder sig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men … Malfoy?” afbrød Neville hende. ”Hvad med …?”</p><p> </p><p>Hans øjne flakkede hen mod Ron, men han bremsede hurtigt sig selv.</p><p> </p><p>”Weasley ved godt at løbet er kørt,” sagde Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sendte ham et advarende blik. Det kunne godt være, at Ron havde affundet sig med, at hun og Draco var sammen, men der var ingen grund til at provokere ham unødigt. Det virkede dog ikke til, at Ron følte sig ramt. Han sad blot sammensunket på skamlen og stirrede tomt frem for sig.</p><p> </p><p>Seamus måbede stadig.</p><p> </p><p>”Jamen I -”</p><p> </p><p>”Vi har altså ikke tid til at diskutere mit kærlighedsliv lige nu! Der er vigtigere ting på spil. Ron, Harry og jeg har en opgave, vi skal have udført.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun bøjede sig ned og samlede tasken, som hun havde tabt på gulvet nogle minutter tidligere, op.</p><p> </p><p>”Helt ærligt, Hermione, du kan da ikke bebrejde os, at vi er en smule chokerede,” sagde Neville.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja,” medgav Seamus. ”Jeg havde i hvert fald aldrig forestillet mig, at du ville finde sammen med den <em>slange</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione skulle lige til at komme med en spids bemærkning, men i samme nu fløj Ron op fra skamlen.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg bliver nødt til at smutte,” udbrød han. ”Og jeg tager den her med mig.”</p><p> </p><p>Før hun kunne nå så meget som at blinke, havde han revet tasken ud af hænderne på hende og var på vej ud af Fornødenhedsrummet i fuldt firspring. Hun så lamslået efter ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Ron, <em>vent</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, bliv her, Hermione,” råbte han, da han så, at hun skulle til at følge efter ham. ”Nogen er nødt til at være her, når Harry vender tilbage. Bare rolig!” Hans stemme rungede mod det hvælvede loft. ”Jeg ved, hvad jeg laver.”</p><p> </p><p>Han rundede et hjørne og forsvandt ud af syne. Få sekunder senere hørte hun en dør smække.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad i alverden gik det ud på?” spurgte Neville forvirret.</p><p> </p><p>Seamus trak på skuldrene.</p><p> </p><p>”Tjah … Jeg havde også lyst til at løbe min vej ovenpå den pludselige afsløring.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sukkede. Hun kastede et blik ned på sine tomme hænder. Nu havde hun ingen Ron, ingen Harry og ingen Horcrux. Deres trio var endnu engang spredt for alle vinde.</p><p> </p><p>Hun følte sig frustreret over at være blevet ladt alene tilbage. Ron kunne i det mindste have sagt, hvorfor han pludselig havde fået så travlt.</p><p> </p><p>Hun blev nødt til at fokusere på noget positivt, så hun stillede sig hen til Draco.</p><p> </p><p>”Er du okay?”  spurgte hun.</p><p> </p><p>”Er <em>jeg </em>okay? Det er dig, der lige har mistet halvdelen af dine venner.”</p><p> </p><p>”De skal nok blive gode igen. De skal bare have lidt tid til at vænne sig til tanken.” Hun smilede til ham. ”Jeg sagde jo, at jeg ikke skammer mig over os.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er en ting at sige det,” mumlede han. ”Noget andet er at bevise det.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun kunne se, at han var på nippet til at sige noget mere, men han holdt inde, da han blev klar over, at alle inden for en radius af fem meter holdt øje med dem.</p><p> </p><p>”Kan du ikke få dem til at lade være med at glo på os?”</p><p> </p><p>”Desværre.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun rettede på hans kappespænde. Han betragtede deres tilskuere med et misfornøjet blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg ved godt, at jeg er en meget fascinerende person, men -”</p><p> </p><p>En smertetrækning løb over hans ansigt, før han kunne nå at sige mere.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco? Hvad er der galt?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er Mærket,” sagde han og tog sig til armen. Han sugede luft ind mellem tænderne med en hvislen. ”Mørkets Herre er ved at hidkalde os.”</p><p> </p><p>Han hev op i skjorteærmet, så hans venstre underarm blev blottet. Mørkets Tegn var kulsort; et tegn på, at Voldemort var i færd med at sende bud efter sin indercirkel.</p><p> </p><p>”Det må betyde, at han ved, Harry befinder sig her på stedet.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun mærkede panikken vælde op i halsen, så voldsomt at hun fik besvær med at trække vejret.</p><p>                               </p><p>”<em>Fuck</em>.” Sveden sprang frem på Dracos pande. ”Jeg har oplevet det før, men aldrig med den her styrke. Det brænder.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione tvang sig selv til at tænke klart. Hun kunne ikke tillade sig at tabe fatningen nu. Hurtigt drejede hun omkring og så på Neville, der havde fulgt Dracos reaktion på afstand. Hun kunne se på hans ansigtsudtryk, at han vidste præcis, hvad der foregik.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis Du-Ved-Hvem er på vej til Hogwarts, bliver vi nødt til at forsvare skolen,” sagde hun. ”Det lader til, at vi alligevel får brug for D.A. - og Fønixordenen, hvis du har mulighed for at sende dem en besked.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville nikkede, som om det var netop dette øjeblik, han havde ventet på.</p><p> </p><p>”Hør alle sammen,” råbte han ud i rummet. ”I-Ved-Hvem har sat kursen mod Hogwarts. Det betyder, at vi bliver nødt til at forberede os på kamp.”</p><p> </p><p>Der lød begejstrede brøl blandt eleverne. Neville begyndte at uddelegere opgaver i al hast.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi må have fat i de forskellige kollegieoverhoveder. Parvati, Lavender - I finder McGonagall. Terry, Anthony - se, om Flitwick er på sit kontor.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg finder Professor Spire,” råbte Ernie, der allerede var på vej ud ad døren.</p><p> </p><p>”Godt. Vi skal også have evakueret de mindreårige elever på en eller anden måde …”</p><p> </p><p>Det var tydeligt, at Neville havde taget styringen, så Hermione vendte sig igen mod Draco, som stadig led under hidkaldelsessmerterne. Han var gledet ned på knæ og knugede armen med det slangetungede dødningehoved ind til brystet. Svedperler glitrede på hans ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg klarer mig,” sagde han, da han så hendes ængstelige blik. ”Det går over lige om lidt.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun satte sig på hug ved siden af ham og lod hånden glide ind i hans.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco … se på mig. Lad være med at tænke på smerterne.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er lettere sagt end gjort,” hvæsede han. ”Det er, som om han vil <em>straffe </em>mig for ikke at lystre hans befaling.”</p><p> </p><p>”Er der noget, jeg kan gøre?”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej.” Han klemte hendes hånd så hårdt, at det gjorde ondt. ”Bare … bare bliv her, indtil det er overstået.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun mærkede et kort stik i hjertet, mens hun betragtede hans rystende skikkelse. <em>Som om hun nogensinde kunne forlade ham i den tilstand</em>. Hun strøg håret væk fra hans pande med en blid bevægelse og sendte ham et forsikrende blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Det lover jeg.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Da det endelig var ovre, var de alene tilbage i rummet. Hermione hjalp Draco på benene. Hun kunne se, at han var tørstig, så hun hidkaldte hurtigt et drikkebæger fra en af bunkerne med ting og pegede på det med sin tryllestav. Vand skød ud fra tryllestavens spids. Hun rakte det fyldte bæger til Draco, som tømte det i ét drag.</p><p> </p><p>”Tak.”</p><p> </p><p>Han satte bægeret fra sig med en sløv bevægelse, der vidnede om, at han stadig var udmattet. Hans venstre arm hang slapt ned langs siden. Det ækle dødningehoved, som var brændt ind i hans hud, stirrede på hende med sine tomme øjenhuler. Hun gøs.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg hader det mærke,” sagde Draco, der måtte have fulgt retningen på hendes blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Også mig,” sukkede hun og hev ned i hans skjorteærme, så tatoveringen atter var skjult. Hendes fingre strøg mod stoffet. ”Tror du nogensinde, det forsvinder?”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad mener du?”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis Du-Ved-Hvem bliver overvundet …”</p><p> </p><p>Dracos blik blev mørkt.</p><p> </p><p>”Så langt har jeg slet ikke tænkt, Granger.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men … ville det betyde noget for dig, hvis det gjorde?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun fastholdt hans blik. Det var tydeligt, at han ikke brød sig om spørgsmålet.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg ved det ikke,” sagde han til sidst. ”Måske fortjener jeg, at det aldrig falmer … at det forbliver ætset ind i min hud som en påmindelse om alt, hvad jeg har gjort.”</p><p> </p><p>En usynlig hånd klemte om hendes hjerte.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco …”</p><p> </p><p>Hun ville have fortalt ham, at han ikke længere behøvede at bebrejde sig selv; at alt det, han havde gjort for at hjælpe hende, opvejede, hvad end han havde gjort i Voldemorts tjeneste. Så langt nåede hun imidlertid aldrig, for pludselig hørtes den skingre lyd af en dør, der blev flået op.</p><p> </p><p>Harry kom styrtende ind i lokalet.</p><p> </p><p>”Diademet!” råbte han forpustet. ”Det eksisterer, og det befinder sig i det her rum! Jeg så det selv herinde sidste år, da jeg gemte min eliksirbog.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stirrede perpleks på ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Jamen hvordan …?” fik hun frem.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er lige meget, hvordan jeg ved det,” afbrød han hende. ”Hjælp mig med at finde det. Led efter en stenbuste af en gammel mand iført paryk og tiara! Jeg ved, at den er lige heromkring et sted …”</p><p> </p><p>Han forsvandt ind mellem de uendelige rækker af ting.</p><p> </p><p>”Granger.”</p><p> </p><p>Den pludselige fornemmelse af Dracos hånd på hendes skulder havde nær fået hende til at fare sammen.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg tror, jeg ved, hvad det for en buste, Potter taler om. Kom med.”</p><p> </p><p>Han satte i løb. Hun fulgte forvirret efter ham og skulle lige til at spørge, hvordan i alverden han kendte til den buste, Harry havde beskrevet, men så gik det op for hende, at han praktisk talt havde boet inde i Fornødenhedsrummet sidste år, da han arbejdede på at reparere Forsvindingskabinettet. Hvis der var én, der havde et tæt kendskab til rummets skjulte sager, var det ham.</p><p> </p><p>De løb gennem den enorme labyrint af ting. Til sidst havde de drejet til højre og venstre så mange gange, at hun fuldkommen havde mistet orienteringen. Hun var dog ikke i tvivl om, at Draco kendte vejen, for han bevægede sig med en målrettethed, der ikke var til at tage fejl af. Efter nogle minutter nikkede han mod noget forude og - ganske rigtigt - dér, ovenpå et skab, stod den buste, der matchede Harrys beskrivelse. Den lignede mest af alt noget fra en udklædningsfest, fordi en eller anden havde anbragt en paryk på toppen af den, og ovenpå parykken sad -</p><p> </p><p>”Diademet!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry kom farende ud fra en af de tilstødende gange med sådan en fart, at han nær var væltet ind i hende og Draco.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er lige der!” gispede han og pegede. ”Jeg vidste det! I-Ved-Hvem må have gemt det her, den aften han bad Dumbledore om at få et job på Hogwarts, og -”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Rør jer ikke</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Det gav et sæt i Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>De snurrede alle tre rundt og stirrede mod det sted, stemmen var kommet fra. Hermione mærkede hjertet synke i livet.</p><p> </p><p>Få meter derfra trådte Blaise Zabini ud af skyggerne, tæt efterfulgt af Crabbe og Goyle. Hermione vidste, at det var for sent for hende at trække sin tryllestav, for de tre Slytherin-elever stod allerede med deres stave hævet.</p><p> </p><p>Og de var rettet direkte mod Harry.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Ild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Jeg har fanget Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>Ordene fløj ud af munden på Draco, før han tænkte over det. Han kiggede på sine kollegiekammerater, der stod med tryllestavene løftet. Crabbe og Goyle smilede selvtilfreds, og Blaise havde det sædvanlige arrogante drag om munden.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg havde egentlig tænkt mig at tage hele æren selv, men nu hvor I er her, kan I jo hjælpe mig med at eskortere ham og Granger til Mørkets Herre.”</p><p> </p><p>”Godt forsøgt, Draco,” sagde Blaise, ”men vi er ikke idioter. Eller …” - han skævede til de to drenge ved sin side - ”<em>jeg</em> er ikke. Alle ved, at du kæmper på Ordenens side nu.”</p><p> </p><p>”Tror du på alle de rygter, du hører? Jeg troede du var klogere end det.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er klog nok til at se, at du er i færd med at hjælpe Potter og Mudderblods-Granger. Du har ikke engang trukket din tryllestav.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Det kunne der blive lavet om på</em>, tænkte Draco, der dirrede af vrede over den måde, Blaise omtalte Granger på. Han havde lyst til at flå tryllestaven op af lommen, men holdt sig tilbage, velvidende at de hurtigt ville blive overmandet, hvis han forsøgte sig med et angreb.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan fandt I overhovedet ind i Fornødenhedsrummet?” spurgte Potter, som tydeligvis prøvede at trække tiden ud.</p><p> </p><p>”Du ledte os direkte herind,” grinede Goyle. ”Vi var ude for at patruljere på gangene, og pludselig kom du løbende lige ud foran os og sagde, at du ledte efter et dajdem.”**</p><p> </p><p>”Vi kunne knap nok tro vores eget held!” fortsatte Crabbe med grådigt skinnende øjne. ”Tænk bare, hvordan Mørkets Herre vil belønne os, når vi bringer ham selveste Harry Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>Både han og Goyle klukkede henrykt. Blaise var fortsat alvorlig.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad er det egentlig for et diadem?” spurgte han med blikket rettet mod det misfarvede hovedsmykke.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er ikke noget.”</p><p> </p><p>Potters tonefald var for stift til, at bemærkningen lød overbevisende.</p><p> </p><p>”Det må være meget vigtigt, hvis du er taget hele vejen til Hogwarts for at få fingrene i det.”</p><p> </p><p>”Du må da gerne få det, Zabini,” sagde Draco. ”Men jeg tror ikke, det står særlig godt til din hårfarve -”</p><p> </p><p>”Hold mund, Malfoy!” Blaise pegede på busten med sin tryllestav. ”Lad mig se, hvorfor I er så ivrige efter at få fat i det. <em>Accio</em> <em>diadem</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Diademet rokkede sig ikke så meget som en centimeter. Et forvirret udtryk gled over Blaises ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Kan du ikke finde ud af at bruge besværgelsen, Zabini?” gryntede Goyle, som tydeligvis morede sig over Blaises mislykkede hidkaldelsesforsøg. ”Nu skal jeg vise dig, hvordan det skal gøres. <em>Accio diad-</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Men inden Goyle fik sagt besværgelsen til ende, kom en rød lysstråle susende gennem luften og ramte ham i maven, så han fløj bagud og landede i en dynge af ragelse. Draco konstaterede på et splitsekund, at det var Granger, der havde sat Goyle ud af spillet, og han benyttede det kaotiske øjeblik til at gribe hende i armen og trække hende i dækning bag en bunke vakkelvorne lænestole.</p><p> </p><p>”Du kan tro nej, Potter!”</p><p> </p><p>Hen over en stoleryg så Draco, hvordan Crabbe kastede sig efter Potter, som havde sat kurs mod diademet.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Crucio</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Det lykkedes akkurat Potter at kaste sig til siden, så den Utilgivelige Forbandelse ikke ramte ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Crabbe!” brølede Blaise. ”Husk at beherske dig! Vi skal bruge ham i live!”</p><p> </p><p>Crabbe valgte tilsyneladende at overhøre ordene, for i næste nu affyrede han endnu en forbandelse mod Potter. Potter undveg igen, og lysstrålen ramte i stedet stenbusten, der gik i tusind stykker. Eksplosionen slyngede diademet gennem rummet, og Draco hørte det hvisle, da det skar sig vej gennem luften.</p><p> </p><p>”Så du, hvor det blev af?” spurgte Granger, som sad på knæ ved siden af ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Det landede et sted henne bag stakken af gamle lysekroner.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg bliver nødt til at få fat i det,” sagde hun.</p><p> </p><p>Hendes stemme havde fået et skingert præg, og hendes fingre gravede sig anspændt ned i et polstret armlæn.</p><p> </p><p>”Tror du, du kan holde Zabini i skak?”</p><p> </p><p>Han nikkede, og hun sendte ham et taknemmeligt blik. De rejste sig med synkrone bevægelser, og Draco frembragte en skjoldbesværgelse, der hindrede Blaise i at ramme hende, idet hun forsvandt om bag et hjørne.</p><p> </p><p>”Så du beskytter Mudderblodstøsen nu?” snerrede Blaise. ”Hvad fanden er der galt med dig?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er ikke <em>mig</em>, der er noget galt med,” sagde Draco, hvis stemme var stram af vrede.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er det tydeligvis. Den Draco, jeg kender, ville aldrig forråde vores sag.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco stirrede på den høje dreng, som et kort øjeblik virkede helt fremmed for ham. Der var sket så meget, siden de havde set hinanden sidst.</p><p> </p><p>Den Draco, Blaise kendte, havde ikke mistet sine magiske kræfter. Den Draco, Blaise kendte, havde ikke prøvet at blive behandlet som et undermenneske af sin egen far. Den Draco, Blaise kendte, havde ikke fået sønderrevet sit verdensbillede af Grangers insisterende argumenter.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har forandret mig.”</p><p> </p><p>Blaise fnøs hånligt.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad har de lovet dig for at få dig til at skifte side? Penge? En mildere straf? En plads i heltenes rækker?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ligeglad med -”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor så?!”</p><p> </p><p>Der var ingen tvivl om, at Blaise var vred. Og hvem kunne bebrejde ham? De havde kendt hinanden i mange år og delt de samme idealer. Draco vidste, det måtte føles som et svigt at se ham opføre sig, som han gjorde nu. Men han var ligeglad.</p><p> </p><p>Han tog en dyb indånding.</p><p> </p><p>”Fordi det, I kæmper for, er bygget på en løgn.”</p><p> </p><p>Blaise så målløs ud.</p><p> </p><p>”Kan du overhovedet høre, hvordan du selv lyder?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det passer, Zabini,” sagde Draco roligt. ”Mørkets Herre tog fejl. Mugglerfødte er ikke -”</p><p> </p><p>”Hold mund! Jeg nægter at høre på din ækle Mudderblods-propaganda.”</p><p> </p><p>Væmmelsen stod malet i drengens ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>Det gik op for Draco, at Blaise var fuldkommen ligesom han selv havde været for et halvt år siden. Hvor urokkeligt havde han ikke troet på fuldblodsideologien, før Granger var begyndt at sætte spørgsmålstegn ved den? Han havde hadet hende for overhovedet at antyde, at hans overbevisning hvilede på et falsk fundament. Det var naivt at tro, at han ville kunne få Blaise til at se sandheden i øjnene i løbet af få minutter.</p><p> </p><p>Med et suk hævede Draco tryllestaven et par centimeter, så der ikke kunne være nogen tvivl om hans hensigter.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har ikke lyst til at gøre dig fortræd,” sagde han lavt.</p><p> </p><p>Blaises øjne blev smalle.</p><p> </p><p>”Desværre for dig er følelsen ikke gengældt.”</p><p> </p><p>Han bevægede tryllestaven med et svirp, men Draco blokerede forbandelsen.</p><p> </p><p>”I er i undertal.” Draco nikkede mod den paralyserede Goyle, der var delvist begravet i murstenstykke bøger. ”Vi behøver ikke kæmpe. Hvis I opgiver nu, er der en chance for, at I -”</p><p> </p><p>”Sagde jeg ikke til dig, at du skulle holde mund?!”</p><p> </p><p>Blaises øjne lynede af vrede. Han kastede sig frem mod Draco. En strøm af hidsige røde gnister skød frem fra hans tryllestav. Draco parerede atter, men kraften fra forbandelsen var så voldsom, at han blev trængt tilbage. Igen og igen angreb Blaise, og igen og igen afværgede Draco. Han vidste, at det kun var et spørgsmål om tid, før Blaises offensive strategi ville gøre det muligt for ham at sætte et modangreb ind, men da muligheden endelig bød sig, blev han distraheret af Crabbes stemme, som rungede gennem rummet:</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Descendo!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>En myriade af ting begyndte at regne ned om ørene på dem. Kufferter, stole, spejle, malerier og utallige andre genstande styrtede ned fra de tårnhøje bjerge af ting med retning lige imod dem. Han var netop sprunget til siden for at undgå en faldende statue, da han fik øje på Granger, som kom løbende med Crabbe lige i hælene. Crabbe rettede sin tryllestav mod hende.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Avada Kedavra</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>”NEJ!”</p><p> </p><p>I et kort, blændende sekund kunne Draco ikke tænke for frygt. Den grønne lysstråle sprang frem mod Granger og ville have ramt hende, hvis ikke det var, fordi hun dukkede sig i sidste øjeblik. Han snappede efter vejret, da gnisterne fra Dræberforbandelsen snittede hendes krusede hårtop. Blind af raseri hævede han tryllestaven og pegede på Crabbe, men Potter, der kom spurtende rundt om hjørnet, kom ham i forkøbet.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Lammer!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Den røde lysstråle piskede gennem luften, men ramte forbi, fordi Blaise skubbede sin kollegiekammerat til siden. Potter greb Granger i ærmet og hev hende med ind bag en mur af ragelse.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi har diademet, Draco!” råbte hun. Han kunne lige akkurat ane hendes stemme over larmen fra de faldende genstande, der dundrede mod gulvet. ”Lad os se at komme ud herfra!”</p><p> </p><p>Han skyndte sig efter dem. Lysstrålerne, der strøg tæt forbi ham, fortalte ham, at Blaise og Crabbe ligeledes fulgte efter. Med en hurtig bevægelse slyngede han en besværgelse bagud i håb om at sætte en af dem ud af spillet, men uden held.</p><p> </p><p>Han rundede et hjørne og kunne se Potter og Granger ret forude. Grangers hår flagrede, mens hun løb, og om hendes håndled dinglede det slidte diadem. Han holdt vejret, da hun endnu engang var en hårsbred fra at blive ramt af en forbandelse. Han skulle netop til at snurre rundt og gå til modangreb, da en knitrende lyd nåede hans ører.</p><p> </p><p>Potter kastede et blik over skulderen, og Draco så et orangerødt flammeskær blive reflekteret i hans brilleglas.</p><p> </p><p>Crabbe lo.</p><p> </p><p>”Nu bliver det vist hedt, hva’!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco behøvede ikke at se sig tilbage for at konstatere, at det langt fra var nogen almindelig Incendio-besværgelse, Crabbe havde kastet. Varmen, som slog mod hans ryg, var alt for heftig til, at der kunne være tale om simpel hverdagsmagi.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad i alverden har du gjort?” råbte Blaise.</p><p> </p><p>Draco fornemmede panikken i hans stemme, og Crabbe lo da heller ikke længere.</p><p> </p><p>Ud af øjenkrogen så Draco, hvordan tunger af ild sprang frem fra Crabbes tryllestav. Den tykke dreng fægtede klodset med den i et forsøg på at kvæle flammerne, hvilket blot resulterede i, at ilden bredte sig endnu mere.</p><p> </p><p>Potter og Granger så sig tilbage. Det røde skær, der oplyste dem, var ikke nok til at skjule den ligblege rædsel i deres ansigter. Opslugt af forfærdelse ænsede Granger ikke, hvor hun trådte, og hun snublede over et rustent fuglebur og faldt ned på knæ. Diademet gled af hendes håndled, og Potter - tæt forfulgt af Crabbe - sprang efter det, idet det trillede ned ad en af de tilstødende gange.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Harry</em>!” skreg Granger.</p><p> </p><p>”Han må klare sig selv,” brølede Draco og trak hende på benene. ”Kom nu!”</p><p> </p><p>De spænede af sted, men ilden, som tog til med rivende hast, fik snart indhentet dem. Gigantiske flammer smøg sig op ad dyngerne af ragelse og reducerede dem til aske på få sekunder.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad skal vi gøre?” skreg Granger, mens hendes øjne skød frem og tilbage mellem de frådende søjler af ild. ”Hvad skal vi <em>gøre</em>?!”</p><p> </p><p>Dracos øjne faldt på en bunke Quidditch-udstyr et par meter fremme. Han løb hen og greb om en gammel kost, der stak op fra dyngen. Hjelme, køller og defekte Quidditch-briller fløj til alle sider, idet han vristede den fri. Han skulle lige til at svinge benet over skaftet, da han fik øje på Blaise, som stod nogle meter derfra. En ring af ild havde omsluttet ham og gjorde det umuligt for ham at flygte.</p><p> </p><p>”Zabini!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco fik øjenkontakt med Blaise gennem muren af ild. Han hev endnu en kost fri fra bunken og kylede den gennem flammerne, men om Blaise greb den, havde han ingen anelse om. Han havde travlt med at klatre op på sin egen kost og få Granger med.</p><p> </p><p>Da han var sikker på, at Granger holdt ordentligt fast, satte han af fra jorden med et spark og mærkede, hvordan den sydende hede aftog en anelse. Et kort øjeblik troede han, at de havde undsluppet den altfortærende ild, men så hørte han en buldrende lyd og så et flammende gab komme susende op mod dem. Han slog et skarpt sving og formåede at undvige. Det var, som om ilden tog form og blev til et levende væsen, der var fast besluttet på at jagte dem. Han styrede kosten længere opad, væk fra det glubske ildmonster.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvor er Harry?!” råbte Granger ind i hans øre. ”Vi bliver nødt til at finde ham.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco så ned over flammehavet. Selvom det gik imod alle hans instinkter, vidste han, at hun havde ret. De kunne ikke forlade rummet uden Potter.</p><p> </p><p>Han lod kosten tabe nogle meters højde og spejdede efter Den Udvalgte, parat til at undvige, hvis det flammende monster forsøgte at angribe igen. Sort røg bugtede sig op mod dem, mens de fløj og gjorde det næsten umuligt for ham at trække vejret.</p><p> </p><p>”Dér!”</p><p> </p><p>Granger klamrede sig til ham med den ene arm og pegede med den anden. Draco fulgte retningen på hendes finger. Potter stod på en bunke af skrammel, der stak op som en øde ø midt i et ocean af flammer. Han viftede vildt med armene, og Draco kunne se det misfarvede diadem glimte i hans hånd.</p><p> </p><p>Der var ingen tid at spilde. Han dykkede.</p><p> </p><p>Røgen fik hans øjne til at løbe i vand, og heden var så intens, at det var svært for ham at bevare koncentrationen. Flammerne piskede gennem luften og fortærede alt omkring dem. Han var lige ved at tænke, at det var ude med Potter, men så så han en hånd stikke op gennem det tykke røgslør.</p><p> </p><p>”Harry!”</p><p> </p><p>Granger greb Potters sværtede hånd og halede ham op på kosten.</p><p> </p><p>”Crabbe og Goyle,” stønnede han. ”Jeg prøvede at redde dem, men …”</p><p> </p><p>Dracos mave slog knuder. Han strammede grebet om kosteskaftet. <em>Nej</em>. Tanken om Crabbe og Goyle måtte vente. Lige nu gjaldt det deres egen overlevelse.</p><p> </p><p>Han styrede kosten opad. En hvæsende, spruttende lyd tilkendegav, at det glubske ildmonster var vendt tilbage, og det havde tilsyneladende taget sine venner med: Slanger, kimærer og drager af ild skød op mod dem med et brøl. Draco lukkede alt andet ude og fokuserede på at manøvrere kosten, som nu var tynget af vægten af tre personer, ind og ud mellem flammende kløer og piskende ildtunger.</p><p> </p><p>Røgen fyldte hans lunger, og det begyndte at sortne for hans øjne. Alligevel tvang han sig selv til at fortsætte. Hvis han gav slip på skaftet, var det ude med dem. Sveden perlede på hans pande, og Granger klemte så hårdt om hans bryst, at han troede, hans ribben skulle brække, men han blev ved med at holde fast. Endelig fik han øje på noget, der lignede en dør forude. En knitrende lyd fortalte ham, at kostens børster var brudt i brand. Skaftet vibrerede voldsomt, og han kæmpede for at bevare balancen. Han sigtede mod det rektangulære omrids og bad til, at den gamle kost ville holde ud bare et par sekunder mere …</p><p> </p><p>Den ulidelige varme ophørte, og frisk luft fyldte hans lunger.</p><p> </p><p>Han nåede ikke at rette op, før kosteskaftet hamrede ind i en stenvæg med sådan en kraft, at det splintredes. De væltede alle tre om på gulvet, hostende og stønnende. I nogle lange sekunder lå Draco blot med panden mod fliserne og åndede tungt, lettet over at være undsluppet flammehelvedet. Han havde på fornemmelsen, at de andre havde det på samme måde, for ingen af dem sagde noget.</p><p> </p><p>Langsomt aftog adrenalinens effekt, og han kunne atter tænke.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Crabbe og Goyle …</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Med en tung bevægelse satte han sig op og vendte blikket mod den væg, hvor døren til Fornødenhedsrummet tidligere havde befundet sig. Den knugende fornemmelse i hans mellemgulv vendte tilbage.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ilden havde opslugt alt.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Et kort øjeblik var han ikke sikker på, at han kunne blive ved med at sidde oprejst. Der lød en slæbende lyd af stof mod sten, da Granger kravlede hen til ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Er du okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Han mærkede det lette pres fra hendes fingre mod sin arm. Hans øjne hvilede stadig på den urokkelige stenvæg, bag hvilken ilden sandsynligvis stadig hærgede.</p><p> </p><p>”De er væk.”</p><p> </p><p>Ordene lød mekaniske. Som om det ikke var ham selv, der havde udtalt dem.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja …”</p><p> </p><p>”Så du, om Zabini nåede at …?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun rystede på hovedet. Selvom hun ikke sagde noget, vidste han, at hun tænkte det samme som ham: Blaise havde med al sandsynlighed ikke været i stand til at undslippe flammerne, kost eller ej. Han havde været lige så hjælpeløs over for de glubende ildmonstre som Crabbe og Goyle. Draco prøvede at forestille sig, hvad hans kollegiekammerater mon havde følt i deres sidste øjeblikke, men forviste hurtigt tanken fra sit sind.</p><p> </p><p>”De fortjente ikke sådan en skæbne,” sagde Granger.</p><p> </p><p>For første gang så han på hende. Til hans overraskelse var hendes øjne blevet blanke.</p><p> </p><p>”Crabbe prøvede at dræbe dig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det ved jeg.” Hun sukkede. ”Men sikke en forfærdelig måde at dø på.”</p><p> </p><p>En klump voksede frem i hans hals.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I det mindste havde Goyle været bevidstløs, da flammerne tog ham …</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Han kom på benene og hjalp Granger op fra gulvet.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis bare Zabini havde lyttet til mig,” mumlede han.</p><p> </p><p>Hendes hånd strøg mod hans arm.</p><p> </p><p>”Intet, du kunne have sagt, ville have overbevist ham.”</p><p> </p><p>Knuden i hans mave løsnedes en anelse. Potter trådte hen til dem.</p><p> </p><p>”Det gør mig ondt, Malfoy.” Han så på Draco gennem sine tilsodede brilleglas. ”Jeg kan ikke sige, at jeg kommer til at savne dem, men de var dine venner, så …”</p><p> </p><p>Draco overvejede hans udsagn. Havde de været hans venner? Granger havde engang sagt til ham, at han aldrig havde oplevet oprigtigt venskab, og han havde tænkt meget over bemærkningen siden da. Hun havde haft ret. Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise - alle hans kollegiekammerater - de havde kun været interesseret i ham, fordi de var overbevist om, at han kunne give dem noget, hvad enten det var penge, status eller noget helt tredje. Han havde tilbragt for megen tid sammen med dem til at være upåvirket af deres død, men -</p><p> </p><p>”Vi er i krig.” Ordene lød hårdere, end han havde tænkt sig, men i takt med, at de forlod hans mund, gik det op for ham, at de var sande. ”De valgte deres side. Og jeg har valgt min.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja, det er der vist ingen tvivl om længere.” Potter kløede sig i baghovedet. Små, lysegrå flager af aske faldt ud af hans hår og dryssede ned på gulvet. ”Og det sætter jeg pris på … for hvis ikke du havde samlet mig op derinde, så …”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad?”</p><p> </p><p>Potter så på ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Du reddede mit liv, Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rullede med øjnene.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg var <em>nødt til</em> at redde dig. I skulle bruge den der ting, ikke sandt?” Han nikkede mod diademet, som Potter holdt i hånden. ”Så vidt jeg har forstået, ville krigen være tabt uden den. Og eftersom du havde den på dig -”</p><p> </p><p>”Men du havde ikke behøvet at gøre det. Du kunne være fløjet din vej.”</p><p> </p><p>”For helvede, Potter, lad være med at opføre dig som en Hufflepuff! <em>Ja</em>, jeg reddede dig. Granger ville aldrig have tilgivet mig, hvis jeg ikke havde gjort det. Desuden er du vores bedste chance for at overvinde Du-Ved-Hvem, så alt i alt vil jeg sige, at det var en rimelig klog beslutning.”</p><p> </p><p>Potter mumlede noget, han ikke kunne høre, og trak sig tilbage. Draco rettede igen opmærksomheden mod Granger og blev forbavset over at se, at hendes sodstribede ansigt var lyst op i et lille smil.</p><p> </p><p>”Du kommer med mange gode undskyldninger for at benægte det,” sagde hun.</p><p> </p><p>”Benægte hvad?”</p><p> </p><p>”At du er et godt menneske.”</p><p> </p><p>”Begynder <em>du</em> nu også …”</p><p> </p><p>”Bare rolig, jeg skal nok stoppe nu.” Hun strøg en hårlok, som ilden havde svedet, om bag øret og vendte sig mod Potter. ”Må jeg se diademet, Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>Potter holdt det sodsværtede objekt frem mod hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg var lige ved at miste det. På et tidspunkt troede jeg, at det var blevet fortæret af flammerne, men så dukkede det op igen.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det har bare af at være det værd,” sagde Draco. ”For hvis jeg har sat livet på spil til ingen verdens nytte, så -”</p><p> </p><p>Han tav, da diademet pludselig begyndte at ryste. Potter slap det øjeblikkeligt, og det faldt til jorden med en klirrende lyd. En mørk, tyktflydende væske sivede ud af det, og med et pludseligt ’klonk’ delte det sig i to.</p><p> </p><p>”Det gik i stykker.”</p><p> </p><p>Potter så lige så forbløffet ud, som Draco følte sig.</p><p> </p><p><em>’Gik i stykker’</em> virkede ikke som en rammende beskrivelse. Hvis ikke, det var, fordi Draco vidste bedre, ville han have sagt, at tingen forblødte. Et kort øjeblik havde det forekommet ham, at objektet havde været levende, og at det, han netop havde været vidne til, var en forkrampet død.</p><p> </p><p>”Det må have været Dæmonluer,” hviskede Granger.</p><p> </p><p>De kiggede begge på hende med forvirret blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Forbandet ild,” forklarede hun, mens hun studerede det flækkede diadem. ”Det er en af de substanser, der kan tilintetgøre Horcruxer, men jeg ville aldrig selv have vovet at gøre brug af noget så farligt. Hvordan kunne Crabbe dog finde ud af at …?” **</p><p> </p><p>”Det er sikkert Carrow-slænget, der har lært ham det,” sagde Potter. ”Det ville ikke undre mig, hvis han var en af deres yndlingselever.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Var</em>. Datid.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nåede ikke at dvæle ved tanken, for pludselig gav en række højlydte brag genlyd på alle slottets etager. Han drejede hovedet i retningen af lyden, og synet, der mødte ham, fik ham til at måbe. En samling statuer udrustet med sværd, skjolde og lanser kom marcherende hen ad korridoren. Deres trampende fodtrin fik omgivelserne til at ryste.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg mødte Professor McGonagall oppe i Ravenclaw-tårnet,” sagde Potter, hvis hånd hvilede kampberedt på tryllestaven. ”Hun lovede mig, at hun og de andre lærere ville opsætte et magisk værn om skolen, mens vi befandt os her. Det lader til, at de er begyndt.”</p><p> </p><p>Råbende stemmer og lyden af besværgelser nåede Dracos ører. Potter havde ret. Alt tydede på, at slottets beboere var ved at gøre klar til kamp. Og med god grund. Den prikkende fornemmelse i hans underarm fortalte ham, at det ikke varede længe, før Mørkets Herre nåede frem og indledte sit angreb på skolen. Hvis han da ikke allerede var her.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad har I tænkt jer at gøre nu?” spurgte han Granger.</p><p> </p><p>En lille rynke kom til syne mellem hendes bryn. Han gjorde en bevægelse mod objektet på stengulvet.</p><p> </p><p>”Diademet er ødelagt.”</p><p> </p><p>Han havde ikke forventet, at påmindelsen ville få hende til at smile, men det gjorde den.</p><p> </p><p>”Jamen det er helt perfekt.” Hendes øjne strålede. ”Det er meningen, at vi skal destruere dem. Det er hele formålet med missionen.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco kunne ikke undgå at bemærke det blik, Potter sendte hende, men inden den sorthårede kunne nå at åbne munden og bebrejde hende for afsløringen, blev han standset af en frejdig stemme:</p><p> </p><p>”Hej med jer!”</p><p> </p><p>De drejede alle tre hovedet. Weasley kom gående hen ad korridoren.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Ron!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Granger og Potter var ved at falde over hinanden i deres iver efter at løbe vennen i møde. Draco var mere interesseret i den kost, den nyankomne bar over skulderen. <em>Den kunne vi godt have brugt for nogle minutter siden</em>, tænkte han bittert.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad i alverden har du gang i?” Grangers stemme var tyk af vrede og lettelse. ”Hvorfor løb du bare din vej på den måde? Hvor har du været henne?”</p><p> </p><p>Weasley tog sig tilsyneladende ikke af alle de spørgsmål, hun bombarderede ham med. Han trak noget frem fra sin inderlomme.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad er det?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco strakte hals for at se, hvad det var, Weasley holdt i hånden. Det lignede en form for bæger, bortset fra at hullet i midten af det gjorde det umuligt at drikke af.</p><p> </p><p>Weasley trak på skuldrene.</p><p> </p><p>”Nåh, ikke noget. Såmænd bare en ødelagt Horcrux.”</p><p> </p><p>Der var det ord igen. <em>Horcrux</em>. Selvom Draco stadig ikke vidste, hvad det helt præcis betød, forstod han nu så meget, at der var tale om nogle objekter med forbindelse til Mørkets Herre. Objekter, Potter og hans venner skulle destruere.</p><p> </p><p>Weasley rakte bægeret til Potter, som drejede det rundt i hånden med en himmelfalden mine. Granger så på den rødhårede med store øjne.</p><p> </p><p>”Jamen hvordan …?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg ødelagde den med den her.” Weasley lod en krum, knoglelignende genstand dumpe ud af den taske, han indtil nu havde holdt under den ene arm. ”En basiliskhugtand. Jeg fandt den i Hemmelighedernes Kammer. Egentlig burde jeg nok takke Seamus, for det var hans bemærkninger om slanger, der gav mig den idé at tage derned.”</p><p> </p><p>”I Hemmelighedernes Kammer?” gentog Potter målløst. ”Men hvordan kom du derind? Man skal da være Slangehvisker?”**</p><p> </p><p>”Ikke nødvendigvis. Jeg imiterede bare den lyd, du lavede, da du åbnede medaljonen, og efter nogle forsøg åbnede passagen sig.”</p><p> </p><p>Weasley udstødte en hvæsende lyd, og Draco ville have leet, hvis ikke det var, fordi Potter og Grangers ansigter var så alvorlige.</p><p> </p><p>”Ron …” sagde Granger langsomt. ”Du er jo genial.”</p><p> </p><p>”Der er ingen grund til at overdrive,” mumlede Draco, men ingen af dem hørte ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Tak.” Weasley smilede forlegent. ”Jeg tog nogle flere hugtænder med, i tilfælde af at vi fik brug for dem.”</p><p> </p><p>”Godt tænkt,” sagde Potter. ”Men jeg tror ikke det bliver nødvendigt. Se her.”</p><p> </p><p>Han satte bægeret fra sig på gulvet og samlede det flækkede hovedsmykke op.</p><p> </p><p>”Diademet?” Weasley tog forundret imod objektet. ”Så det findes altså virkelig? Og I har ødelagt det. Men det betyder jo …”</p><p> </p><p>”At vi kun mangler at dræbe slangen,” sagde Potter med et nik.</p><p> </p><p>Granger så på den sorthårede. Hendes øjne havde fået det stålsatte skær, Draco efterhånden kendte så godt.</p><p> </p><p>”Snape sagde, at Du-Ved-Hvem holdt Nagini tæt ved sin side. Du må finde ud af, hvor han er henne, Harry. Se ind i hans sind.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco kunne se, at Potter ikke var særlig stor fan af idéen. Han måtte dog have indset, at der ikke var andre muligheder, for efter nogle sekunder nikkede han indvilligende.</p><p> </p><p>Hans bryst hævede og sænkede sig tungt, og han gjorde en synkebevægelse, hvorefter en pludselig slaphed syntes at ramme ham. De grønne øjne rullede tilbage i hovedet på ham. Draco gøs ved synet. Det var ikke ligesom episoden på stranden, hvor et pludseligt krampeanfald havde ramt ham. Denne her gang blev Potter stående med begge ben plantet på jorden. Han mindede mest af alt om en besat, som han stod der og svajede frem og tilbage med let adskilte læber. De blege øjenlåg vibrerede svagt.</p><p> </p><p>Efter nogle minutter kom han til sig selv igen med et gisp. Begge hans venner greb ham straks om skulderen for at sikre sig, at han ikke væltede.</p><p> </p><p>”Han er i Det Hylende Hus,” stønnede han.</p><p> </p><p>”Og slangen?” spurgte Weasley.</p><p> </p><p>”Den er hos ham, men den har en form for magisk beskyttelse omkring sig.” Til Dracos overraskelse så de grønne øjne pludselig ind i hans. ”Han har lige sendt din far ud for at finde Snape.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco blinkede. Så hans far var i nærheden. Oplysningen fik vreden til at bruse gennem hans blod.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor er han i Det Hylende Hus?” Grangers forvirrede stemme punkterede hans begyndende raseri. ”Jeg troede, det var meningen, at han skulle kæmpe sammen med Dødsgardisterne.”</p><p> </p><p>”Han mener ikke, han behøver at kæmpe. Han tror, at jeg vil komme til ham.”**</p><p> </p><p>Weasleys bryn trak sig sammen.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan er han kommet på den idé?”</p><p> </p><p>”Han ved, at jeg er ude efter Horcruxerne.” Potter lod blikket løbe over det ødelagte diadem, Weasley holdt i hånden. ”Så længe slangen er ved hans side, er jeg nødt til at nærme mig ham for at dræbe den.”</p><p> </p><p>Granger fandt sin tryllestav og så frem og tilbage mellem sine to venner.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis han er i Det Hylende Hus, må vi skynde os dertil hurtigst muligt.”</p><p> </p><p>”Harry og jeg kan tage af sted,” sagde Weasley. ”Men <em>du</em> -”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er mindst lige så kompetent som jer to, så derfor tager jeg også med.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er alt for farligt,” spruttede Weasley. ”Du -”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har allerede haft den her samtale med Draco. Du tager fejl, hvis du tror, jeg gider have den med dig også. Jeg tager med og dermed basta.”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes beslutsomhed tog tilsyneladende mælet fra Weasley, der ikke kom med yderligere protester. Hun vendte sig om, og Draco opfangede en tøven i hendes øjne, da hun så på ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi kan ikke være flere under usynlighedskappen,” sagde Potter, som havde fulgt retningen på hendes blik. ”Der er knap nok plads til os tre.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men Draco kan hjælpe,” begyndte hun. ”Du har lige set, hvordan han -”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej.”</p><p> </p><p>Nu var det Dracos tur til at afbryde. Han trådte hen til hende og tog hendes hånd.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er okay, Granger. Jeg bliver tilbage.”</p><p> </p><p>Forbløffelsen fik hendes bryn til at flyve op i panden. Det var tydeligvis ikke den reaktion, hun havde forventet.</p><p> </p><p>”Men hvorfor …?”</p><p> </p><p>”Hørte du ikke, hvad Potter sagde? Min far leder efter Snape. Det må betyde, at han snart ankommer her til skolen. Og når han gør det, har jeg tænkt mig at finde ham.”</p><p> </p><p>Det gik op for ham, at han instinktivt var begyndt at knuge hendes hånd, da han nævnte sin far, og han løsnede grebet en smule. Hun lod dog ikke til at have bemærket det. De brune øjne stirrede ind i hans, som om hun forsøgte at læse hans tanker.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco, hvis du har tænkt dig at opsøge ham for min skyld, så -”</p><p> </p><p>Han rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er ikke kun derfor.” Han strøg en sodplet væk fra hendes kind med sin frie hånd. ”Jeg har brug for at tale med ham. Ikke bare på grund af det, han gjorde mod dig, men også …”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Også på grund af det, han gjorde mod mig.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Han havde brug for at konfrontere sin far med alt, hvad der var sket. Han tvivlede på, at han kunne få nogen form for fred med sig selv, før det var blevet gjort. Granger lod til at forstå, for hun nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>Draco opfattede en blafrende lyd. Potter havde fundet usynlighedskappen frem.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi må se at komme af sted,” sagde han.</p><p> </p><p>Både Granger og Weasley nikkede. Weasley trådte hen til Potter, så de stod side ved side. Han så afventende på Granger.</p><p> </p><p>Draco slap hendes hånd, klar over at de endnu engang måtte skilles. På trods af deres hænders brudte kontakt fandt deres øjne hurtigt hinanden. Han ledte efter afskedsordene, men inden han kunne nå at sige noget, slog hun armene om ham og kyssede ham.</p><p> </p><p>Det var kort, men ikke mindre intenst af den grund. Hun trykkede sig ind til ham og kyssede ham med læber, der smagte af salt og aske. Omgivelserne snurrede for ham, da hun trak sig tilbage.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi ses.”</p><p> </p><p>Ordene blev båret frem af hendes hviskende åndedræt.</p><p> </p><p>Inden han kunne nå at blinke, havde Potter kastet usynlighedskappen over sig selv og sine venner, og hun var skjult for hans blik. Han hørte den listende lyd af fodtrin, da de sneg sig bort over stengulvet.</p><p> </p><p>”Vær forsigtig.”</p><p> </p><p>Hans stemme var så lav, at han tvivlede på, hun hørte det.</p><p> </p><p>Selvom varmen fra hendes krop stadig sad i hans tøj, mærkede han allerede nu det kolde savn efter hende. Det var ligesom at mangle en kropsdel. En fantomsmerte i hans sjæl.</p><p> </p><p>Lyden af fodtrin døde ud. Trioen måtte have nået trappeopgangen. Han rettede sig op, klar over at han også selv måtte af sted, hvis han skulle gøre sig nogen forhåbninger om at finde sin far. Hans fingre strejfede tryllestaven under kappen, og han mærkede igen vreden brænde som ild i blodet.</p><p> </p><p>Han og hans far havde et regnskab, der skulle gøres op.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Nagini</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Af banen!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry stak hånden ud under usynlighedskappen og skubbede en Hufflepuff-elev til side. Hermione kunne ikke lade være med at mumle et dæmpet ’undskyld’ til pigen, idet de passerede hende, men det lod ikke til, at pigen havde ænset noget som helst. Indgangshallen var så fyldt med mennesker, der masede sig forbi hinanden, at det var umuligt at afgøre, hvem der skubbede til hvem.</p><p> </p><p>”Har du hørt det?” En lyshåret elev, som Hermione ikke kendte, greb sin kollegiekammerat i ærmet. ”McGonagall har smidt Carrowerne ud!”</p><p> </p><p>Nyheden fik den anden til at måbe.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad sagde Snape til det?”</p><p> </p><p>Den lyshårede trak på skuldrene.</p><p> </p><p>”Det ved jeg ikke. De siger, at han er forsvundet.”</p><p> </p><p>”Forsvundet? Jamen …”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione fik dog ikke anledning til at høre mere af samtalen, for Harry greb fat i hende og Ron og trak dem med hen mod døren, som ledte ud af slottet. De banede sig vej gennem menneskemængden og nåede hen til de massive egetræsdøre, som stod på vid gab. På vej ud fik de selskab af en samling statuer og rustninger, der marcherede fremad, klar til at gøre deres pligt og forsvare skolen. Fortrappen vibrerede under deres tunge fodtrin.</p><p> </p><p>Hun kunne ikke undgå at bemærke fraværet af lys, idet de bevægede sig hen over gårdspladsen.</p><p> </p><p>”Der er så mørkt,” kommenterede hun, mens de løb. ”Og solen er ikke engang gået ned endnu.”</p><p> </p><p>Et tykt, gråt tæppe havde lagt sig over himlen og hindrede enhver solstråle i at undslippe. Det var, som om alt omkring dem holdt vejret, klar over hvad der snart skulle ske.</p><p> </p><p>”Måske er det <em>hans</em> værk,” sagde Ron forpustet. "Noget han gør for at skræmme os ..."</p><p> </p><p>Hvis det var, virkede det, tænkte hun. Mørket, der lå som en puppe omkring skolen, kunne ikke undgå at fylde hende med gru. Hogwarts havde altid været et sted, hun havde associeret med glæde og tryghed, men lige nu var det modsatte tilfældet. Alt var tomt og uhyggeligt. Ingen stod og sludrede eller sad lænet op ad muren og læste. Bænkene så helt forkerte og ensomme ud uden elever.</p><p> </p><p>De lagde gårdspladsen bag sig og spænede videre ned ad bakken, som førte mod Hogwarts’ enorme udendørsarealer. Hermione lod blikket løbe langs muren, der lå beskyttende omkring slottets område. Lærerne havde opsat et magisk værn om stedet, havde Harry sagt. Spørgsmålet var, hvor længe det ville kunne holde Dødsgardisterne ude. Hun bad til, at de kunne nå at gøre det af med slangen, inden deres fjender tiltvang sig adgang til slottet …</p><p> </p><p>”Dér!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry pegede under usynlighedskappen, og Hermione fik øje på Slagpoplen forude. Det magiske træ aftegnede sig som en skeletagtig silhuet mod mørket. De løb i rivende fart ned ad skråningen med kurs mod træet, hvis grene allerede nu piskede gennem luften, som om det kunne fornemme, at de nærmede sig.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione fumlede med tryllestaven i sin lomme, parat til at kæmpe sig vej gennem virvaret af svirpende kviste, så de kunne passere gennem den skjulte passage under træets rødder. Et sekund senere havde hun dog nær tabt tryllestaven af skræk, da hun fik øje på noget i udkanten af Den Forbudte Skov.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad er det?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun var så forpustet, at hun næsten ikke kunne få ordene frem, men Ron og Harry måtte have opfattet forfærdelsen i hendes stemme, for de stoppede med det samme op og fulgte retningen på hendes blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Kæmper,” hviskede Ron, da han så de gigantiske skikkelser i skovkanten. ”Og de ligner ikke nogen, der er på vores side.”</p><p> </p><p>De enorme, behårede skabninger vrimlede frem fra skoven, bærende på køller, som var på størrelse med fuldvoksne mænd. Hermione mave vred sig af skræk.</p><p> </p><p>”Voldemort må have overtalt dem til at kæmpe for sig,” sagde Harry dystert. ”Ligesom han gjorde med Dementorerne.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sank en klump.</p><p> </p><p>”Han må have lovet dem noget til gengæld. Kan I ikke huske, hvad Hagrid fortalte os? Kæmper elsker gaver -”</p><p> </p><p>Men en gennemtrængende stemme bremsede hendes ord, før hun kunne nå at sige mere.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Jeg ved, at I forbereder jer på kamp.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hårene i Hermiones nakke rejste sig. Stemmen var høj og iskold, og den syntes at komme fra alle steder på en gang. Der var ingen tvivl om, hvem den tilhørte.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Jeres anstrengelser er nytteløse. I kan ikke kæmpe imod mig. Jeg ønsker ikke at dræbe jer. Jeg har stor respekt for lærerne på Hogwarts. Jeg vil nødig udgyde magisk blod.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>De kiggede alle tre på hinanden under kappen. Alt omkring dem var blevet stille. Selv lyden af statuernes trampende fodtrin, der før havde runget hen over udendørsarealerne, var forstummet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Giv mig Harry Potter og ingen vil komme til skade. Giv mig Harry Potter, og jeg vil lade skolen stå urørt. Giv mig Harry Potter, og I vil blive belønnet. I har en time!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Voldemorts stemme blev tavs, men ordene hang stadig som et uhyggeligt ekko omkring dem. Hermione skulle til at sige noget for at bryde stilheden, men inden hun nåede at åbne munden, lød der et altoverdøvende drøn. De drejede alle tre hovedet. Dødsgardisterne, der befandt sig uden for Hogwarts’ mure, var begyndt at affyre forbandelser mod det magiske skjold, lærerne havde lagt om skolen. Angrebene var så voldsomme, at de fik jorden til at ryste.</p><p> </p><p>Harry krængede usynlighedskappen af dem. Genskinnet fra de mange forbandelser blinkede i hans brilleglas. Hans blik var stift, og Hermione vidste, hvad han tænkte: Om en time – måske endda før – ville dødsgardisterne nå gennem den magiske barriere, og alle på slottet ville være i livsfare.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er alt sammen min skyld,” stønnede han, mens han knugede kappen i sine hænder.</p><p> </p><p>”Sådan må du ikke tænke.” Rons øjne lynede i mørket. ”Kan du ikke se, hvorfor Du-Ved-Hvem gør det her? Han er <em>bange</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ron har ret, Harry. Han ved, at vi kun mangler at destruere en enkelt Horcrux. Det er derfor, han prøver at skræmme folk til at udlevere dig. Når først vi får dræbt slangen, så …”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes stemme døde ud. Hvad ville der ske, når de havde dræbt slangen? Den rationelle del af hendes hjerne vidste, at Harry og Voldemort herefter blev nødt til at mødes i kamp, sådan som profetien sagde, men lige nu forekom det hende så uvirkeligt. <em>En ting ad gangen</em>, påmindede hun sig selv.</p><p> </p><p>”Kom nu.” Ron greb dem begge i armen. ”Der er ingen tid at spilde.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nikkede og pakkede usynlighedskappen væk.</p><p> </p><p>De rettede alle tre blikket tilbage mod Slagpoplen. Hermione tog en dyb indånding. Sammen løb de frem mod træet, der svajede frem og tilbage i mørket. De dukkede sig samtidigt, idet en gren kom hvislende mod dem. Hermione landede på alle fire og kravlede fremad, mens hun søgte efter den knast på barken, som havde evnen til at bremse træets bevægelser.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg kan se den!”</p><p> </p><p>Hun kunne akkurat ænse Harrys stemme over træets knagen. Han pegede vildt mod et punkt inde på stammen, mens han dansede på stedet for at undgå de piskende grene. Hun hævede tryllestaven, men kviste svirpede mod hendes ansigt og gjorde det umuligt for hende at tage sigte. Hun hørte Ron udstøde et råb, da en gren ramte ham i mellemgulvet og sendte ham til jorden. Harry, der var begyndt at kæmpe sig vej hen mod trærødderne, blev ligeledes væltet omkuld.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stønnede forpustet. Blodet piblede ud af rifterne i hendes ansigt. Alting knirkede, mens Slagpoplen slog vildt omkring sig med næver af træ. Hun kom igen på benene og løftede tryllestaven for at affyre en besværgelse, men en gren ramte hende i siden med sådan en kraft, at hun var sikker på, hendes ribben ville brække. Hun væltede sidelæns, lammet af smerte.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Hermione!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Rons bekymrede stemme lød tæt ved hendes øre.</p><p> </p><p>”Er du okay?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er lige meget,” gispede hun. ”Se at få stoppet træet.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men det er umuligt!”</p><p> </p><p>”Umuligt? Du er troldmand, er du ikke?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron så forvirret ud, men så steg en pludselig idé op i hans øjne. Han sprang over en fejende gren og svingede tryllestaven højt over hovedet. Selvom sorte pletter dansede for Hermiones øjne, genkendte hun med det samme den karakteristiske håndbevægelse, der ledsagede besværgelsen:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Wingardium Leviosa!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Med forbløffende behændighed manøvrerede han en afbrækket gren gennem luften. Grenen ramte knasten inde ved trærødderne lige så præcist, som havde det været midten af en skydeskive. Slagpoplen stivnede øjeblikkeligt.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermiones begejstrede udbrud blev delvist kvalt af et host. Stadig øm efter Slagpoplens angreb, kom hun på benene, mens hun gnubbede sig i siden. Til sin lettelse konstaterede hun, at intet var brækket, men slaget ville utvivlsomt efterlade et mærke.</p><p> </p><p>”Godt gået.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry gav Ron et anerkendende skulderklap og løb hen mod den skjulte passage under træet, som netop var kommet til syne. Han lod sig falde ned på knæ og skulle netop til at kravle gennem åbningen mellem de knudrede rødder, da en pludselig tøven kom over ham.</p><p> </p><p>Han så sig tilbage.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad nu hvis det er en fælde?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er for sent at spekulere over det nu.” Ron gjorde en utålmodig armbevægelse. ”Se nu bare at komme sted. Vi er lige bag dig.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nikkede. Han tørrede en bloddråbe væk fra ansigtet med et flænset ærme og forsvandt ind gennem hullet. Hermione lod sig falde ned på alle fire og kravlede efter ham, og Ron fulgte hendes eksempel.</p><p> </p><p>Den tykke lugt af jord fyldte hendes næsebor, mens de bevægede sig gennem passagen, som førte til Det Hylende Hus. Hendes knæ ramte skarpe sten og knortede rødder, mens hun kravlede, men hun ænsede det knap nok. Hun kunne høre, hvordan Harry hev efter vejret i den trange passage. De skulle fremad, og det kunne ikke gå hurtigt nok.</p><p> </p><p>Efter et stykke tid begyndte tunnellen at skråne opad. Et lys forude fortalte hende, at de snart var fremme. Hun greb Harry i buksebenet.</p><p> </p><p>”Tag usynlighedskappen på,” hviskede hun.</p><p> </p><p>Han fandt kappen frem og fik med besvær trukket den over sig. Selvom hun ikke længere kunne se ham, kunne hun høre, hvordan hans knæ skrabede mod jordbunden i den trange passage, da han fortsatte fremad. Tunnellen måtte være blevet bred nok til, at han kunne rejse sig op, for pludselig fik hun et glimt af hans fødder længere fremme. Han havde listet sig helt hen til enden af passagen, hvor et objekt stod og blokerede. Næsten hele åbningen ind til Det Hylende Hus var spærret, bortset fra en lille sprække, som udgjorde et kighul.</p><p> </p><p>Harry stillede sig hen foran sprækken. Det spinkle lys, der tidligere havde oplyst tunnellen, forsvandt, og alt omkring dem blev sort.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blinkede i det pludseligt opståede mørke. Hun havde brug for at følge med i begivenhederne. Ganske vist kunne hun intet se, men det betød ikke, at hun ikke kunne benytte sine andre sanser til at danne sig et indtryk af, hvad der foregik.</p><p> </p><p>Forsigtigt skubbede hun sig nogle meter tættere på og lyttede med tilbageholdt åndedræt. Foran sig kunne hun fornemme, hvordan Harry rørte uroligt på sig.</p><p> </p><p>Stemmer nåede hendes ører.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor svigtede begge stave, jeg brugte mod Harry Potter?”</p><p> </p><p>Voldemorts kolde, klare stemme fik det til at løbe koldt ned ad ryggen på hende. Ron opfattede tilsyneladende også, hvem der talte, for hun hørte ham snappe efter vejret.</p><p> </p><p>”Det kan jeg ikke svare på, herre.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermiones øjne udvidede sig i mørket. <em>Snape</em>. Så var det altså lykkedes for Lucius Malfoy at få fat i ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Kan du ikke?” Voldemorts tonefald var faretruende blødt. ”Min tryllestav af taks gjorde alt, hvad jeg bad den om, Severus. Alt undtagen at dræbe Harry Potter. Den svigtede to gange.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg - jeg har ingen forklaring på det, herre.”</p><p> </p><p>Gennem de seks år, Snape havde undervist dem, havde hun aldrig hørt hans stemme lyde sådan, som den gjorde nu. Det gik op for hende, hvad der var anderledes ved den: Han var bange.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg søgte, og jeg fandt en tredje tryllestav, Severus. Oldstaven. Skæbnestaven. Dødsstaven.” Voldemort holdt en kort pause. ”Jeg erobrede den fra dens tidligere ejer. Jeg tog den fra Albus Dumbledores grav.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sank en klump. Så havde Harry alligevel haft ret. Voldemort havde været på jagt efter Oldstaven. Men hun havde aldrig i sin vildeste fantasi forestillet sig, at staven rent faktisk eksisterede, eller at Dumbledore havde været dens ejermand, sådan som Voldemort netop havde antydet.</p><p> </p><p>”Herre.” Snapes stemme skælvede let. ”Lad mig opsøge drengen ...”</p><p> </p><p>”Oldstaven nægter stadig at lystre mig,” fortsatte Voldemort. ”Kan du sige mig, hvorfor?”</p><p> </p><p>En ubærlig tavshed sænkede sig. Hermione åndede tungt i den trange passage og ventede på Snapes svar, men det kom ikke.</p><p> </p><p>”Åh, men selvfølgelig ved du hvorfor. Du er trods alt en kløgtig mand, Severus. Du har været en god og tro tjener, og jeg beklager, hvad der må ske.”</p><p> </p><p>Et sted i baggrunden hørte hun en slange hvæse. Lyden fik næsten åndedrættet til at standse i halsen på hende. <em>Nagini</em>.</p><p> </p><p>”Herre ...”</p><p> </p><p>Selvom hun ikke kunne se Snape, kunne hun fornemme desperationen i hans stemme.</p><p> </p><p>”Oldstaven kan ikke tjene mig ordentligt af den simple grund, at jeg ikke er dens sande herre.” Voldemort stemme blev koldere end is. ”Den tilhører den troldmand, som dræbte dens sidste ejer. <em>Du </em>dræbte Albus Dumbledore, Severus. Så længe du lever, kan Oldstaven aldrig blive min.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione mærkede blodet vige fra sit ansigt. Først nu begyndte hun at forstå, hvad Voldemort mente; hvad han havde i sinde at gøre …</p><p> </p><p>”Det kan ikke være anderledes. Jeg må beherske staven. Behersker jeg staven, behersker jeg langt om længe Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>Der lød en hvislende lyd. Hun nåede lige akkurat at holde hånden op for munden, inden Snapes skrig flænsede luften. Det skar gennem marv og ben, og hun borede neglene ind i kinden for ikke <em>selv</em> at komme til at skrige ved lyden af det. Hun kunne ikke gøre andet end at presse håndfladen mod munden, indtil det hørte op, og Snapes stemme gled over i en hjælpeløs hvæsen.</p><p> </p><p>Hun hørte et tungt ’bump’ efterfulgt af Voldemorts kyniske stemme:</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg beklager.”</p><p> </p><p>Fodtrin knirkede mod gulvbrædderne. En dør gik op med en piben og lukkede sig med et ’klik’. Voldemort havde forladt rummet.</p><p> </p><p>Det gik op for Hermione, at hun holdt vejret, og hun sugede luft ind med et gisp. Hun hev tryllestaven frem fra sit ærme, men kunne ikke få ordentligt fat om våbnet, fordi hendes håndflader var våde af sved. Efter flere forsøg lykkedes det hende endelige at kaste en Lumos-besværgelse. Lyset fra hendes tryllestav ramte Rons kridhvide ansigt og afslørede, at han var lige så chokeret, som hun var.</p><p> </p><p>En lyd fik hende til at se frem mod enden af passagen. Harry havde kastet usynlighedskappen af sig og var i færd med at skubbe objektet, der blokerede indgangen til Det Hylende Hus, til side.</p><p> </p><p>”Harry!”</p><p> </p><p>Hun krøb fremad på albuerne og prøvede at standse ham, men det var for sent. Han var allerede inde i rummet. Hun fangede Rons blik, klar over, at de ikke havde andet valg end at følge efter. Hurtigt kom de på benene og trådte ind i Det Hylende Hus med tryllestaven hævet.</p><p> </p><p>Midt på gulvet lå Snape i en sammenkrummet stilling. Hermiones hals snørede sig sammen ved synet af læreren. Hans ansigt var fuldkommen drænet for farve, og blodet strømmede ud af to dybe sår på hans hals, hvor Nagini havde bidt ham. En af hans hænder pressede mod huden i et forgæves forsøg på at standse blodstrømmen.</p><p> </p><p>”Professor!”</p><p> </p><p>Hun satte i løb og ville være snublet over et løst bræt i gulvet, hvis ikke det var, fordi Ron havde grebet hende. Harry var allerede henne ved Snape. Han satte sig på hug ved siden af læreren og stirrede på ham med et ulæseligt udtryk i ansigtet. Eller rettere: Der passerede så mange forskellige følelser henover hans ansigt, at det var umuligt for Hermione at afkode dem.</p><p> </p><p>Hun så fra den ene til den anden, bevidst om det sære ved situationen. Snape var en mand, Harry havde brugt de sidste mange år på at hade. For få timer siden havde de fundet ud af, at læreren i virkeligheden var på deres side. Snape havde sat livet på spil i årevis i arbejdet som dobbeltagent. Han var grunden til, at de overhovedet havde en chance for at vinde krigen. Tanken skar hende i hjertet. Hvis bare der var noget, de kunne gøre for at redde ham …</p><p> </p><p>Hun så på Ron, som havde gættet hendes tanker. Han rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er for sent.”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes blik gled tilbage til Snape, og hun og vidste, at han havde ret. Manden, der lå bleg og gispende på gulvet, stod ikke til at redde. Slangens bid havde været dødbringende, og de kunne ikke andet end se til, mens blodpølen på jorden voksede.</p><p> </p><p>Snapes sorte øjne flakkede uforstående frem og tilbage mellem hende, Ron og Harry. Hun spekulerede på, om han vidste, at de var der, eller om han troede, de blot var en hallucination. Hans læber bevægede sig, og en gurglende lyd steg op fra hans strube. Harry bøjede sig ned over ham, og en hvid hånd greb krampagtigt om hans skulder.</p><p> </p><p>”Tag ... det ... tag ... det ...”</p><p> </p><p>De blege fingre gravede sig dybt ned i stoffet på Harrys tøj. Snapes øjne stirrede ind i Harrys ansigt, som om de ledte efter et eller andet. Noget begyndte at strømme fra hans øjenkrog. Først troede Hermione, at det var tårer, men så gik det op for hende, hvad det egentligt var. En velkendt, sølvagtig substans sivede frem fra Snapes øjne, mund og ører.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione så ned ad sig selv. Med rystende hænder søgte hun gennem sine lommer, indtil hun endelig fandt, hvad hun ledte efter. Hun hev en lille flaske frem og tog proppen af den, hvorefter hun knælede ved siden af Snape og indfangede de sølvskinnende strenge med spidsen af sin tryllestav. Da flasken var fyldt med den sølvhvide substans, satte hun proppen i og rakte den til Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Harry stoppede flasken ned i lommen, men lod knap nok til at registrere, hvad han gjorde. Hans blik hvilede på Snape. Læreren udstødte en rallende lyd. Et sidste, krampagtigt forsøg på at tale.</p><p> </p><p>”Se … på … mig.”</p><p> </p><p>Hans øjne låste sig fast i Harrys. Så sivede det sidste liv ud af det voksagtige ansigt, og hånden, der knugede om Harrys skulder, løsnedes og faldt slapt til jorden.</p><p> </p><p>En kvælende stilhed bredte sig i lokalet. De stirrede alle tre på Snapes livløse krop. Hans sorte gevandter havde lavet mærker på det støvdækkede gulv. Aftegningerne mindede Hermione om alle de gange, hun havde lavet sneengle på plænen foran sit barndomshjem.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Som en engel i sneen.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tanken var absurd, og hun så væk fra liget og blinkede et par gange. Varme tårer gled nedad hendes kinder. Hun tørrede dem væk med håndryggen.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rejste sig op. Hans øjne var stadig rettet mod Snape.</p><p> </p><p>”Han er død,” sagde han blot.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja.”</p><p> </p><p>Rons stemme var hæs. Hermione så på Harry.</p><p> </p><p>”Du havde ret,” sagde hun stille. ”Voldemort var ude efter Oldstaven.”</p><p> </p><p>”Og nu er han dens herre,” konstaterede Ron. Hans blik var fæstnet på et stykke tapet, som hang i laser ned ad væggen. ”Tror I, han kender til Dødsregalierne?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rystede langsomt på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Sandsynligvis ikke. Han er kun interesseret i tryllestaven, fordi legenden siger, at den er uovervindelig. Jeg tror ikke, de andre Regalier siger ham noget.”</p><p> </p><p>Der var stille i nogle sekunder.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan besejrer man en person med en uovervindelig tryllestav?” spurgte Ron.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sukkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er bare et sagn. Der er ingen, der siger, at det passer.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men hvis det gør -”</p><p> </p><p>”Lad os nu bare koncentrere os om Horcruxerne,” sagde hun. ”Det var dem, Dumbledore ville have os til at ødelægge, og indtil videre er vi nået langt -”</p><p> </p><p>”Bortset fra at slangen slap fra os.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry stirrede på Voldemorts fodspor, som stod tydeligt aftegnet i det tykke lag støv på gulvet.</p><p> </p><p>”I denne her omgang,” tilføjede Ron hurtigt. ”Vi skal nok få ram på den.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg var så tæt på den.” Hun kunne høre frustrationen i Harrys stemme. ”Jeg kunne se den få meter foran mig. Hvis bare jeg havde gjort noget …”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione lagde en hånd på hans skulder. Den samme skulder, som Snape havde holdt fast om for få sekunder siden, da han stadig var i live.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, Harry. Du gjorde det rigtige. Hvis du havde forsøgt på noget, ville du være blevet dræbt. Det ville vi alle tre.”</p><p> </p><p>Tavsheden sænkede sig over dem. Deres opmærksomhed vendte tilbage til Snape. Hermione kunne ikke undgå at bemærke, hvordan lugten af blod blev stærkere og stærkere omkring dem. Ron så på Harry.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad var det, han gav dig?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry lagde hånden mod sin lomme. Hans fingre fulgte konturen af flasken gennem stoffet.</p><p> </p><p>”Minder,” mumlede han.</p><p> </p><p>Rons pande blev furet.</p><p> </p><p>”Men hvorfor …?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg ved det ikke.” Harry sukkede og så tilbage mod tunnelen. ”Lad os tage tilbage til Hogwarts og finde ud af det.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Så kan vi også lægge en ny plan.”</p><p> </p><p>De blev nødt til at ændre strategi nu, hvor Nagini var sluppet fra dem. Desuden havde folk på slottet brug for assistance. Hun huskede Voldemorts ord: <em>En time</em>. Kampen ville være brudt løs, inden de nåede frem. Hun håbede, at folk på skolen havde taget de nødvendige forholdsregler, og at det var lykkedes at evakuere de mindreårige.</p><p> </p><p>Harry og Ron trådte hen til tunnelen og så tilbage på hende med et afventende blik. Hun tøvede. Hun havde det dårligt med at efterlade Snapes krop på det her sted. Manden havde ofret alt, så de kunne få en chance for at vinde det endelige slag. Han fortjente <em>mere</em> end at blive liggende her i det uhyggelige, spindelvæv-indhyllede rum. På den anden side havde de ikke andet valg. De måtte tilbage til skolen og finde et mindekar. Der måtte være et formål med det, Snape havde gjort i sine sidste øjeblikke.</p><p> </p><p>Hun sendte en sidste, taknemmelig tanke til den døde professor, hvorefter hun vendte ryggen til liget og forlod Det Hylende Hus sammen med Harry og Ron.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Familie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lyden af Dracos fodtrin blev kastet som et ekko gennem korridoren på syvende sal. Da han nåede trappeopgangen, så han, at horder af elever myldrede ned ad de mange trin. Hurtigt sluttede han sig til dem og håbede på, at ingen vil bemærke hans tilstedeværelse. Han havde tilsyneladende ingen grund til bekymring. Eleverne var så forvirrede og urolige, at de ikke lagde mærke til ham.</p><p> </p><p>Han holdt sig tæt bag en rødhåret Ravenclaw-elev, som hviskende førte en samtale med sin kollegiekammerat. Deres stemmer var nervøse. Han kunne forstå på dem, at de var på vej mod Storsalen, hvor der skulle være møde. Draco stirrede dem utålmodigt i nakken, men holdt sig bag dem. Hvis han overhalede dem, ville han måske påkalde sig deres opmærksomhed, og det var det sidste, han havde brug for lige nu. Han kastede et blik ud ad vinduet. Alt åndede tilsyneladende fred og idyl udenfor. Han vidste dog, at det blot var en illusion. Mørkets Tegn brændte hidsigt på hans arm som en påmindelse om, at Dødsgardisterne snart ville slå til.</p><p> </p><p>De to Ravenclaw-elever drejede til højre for at fortsætte ned ad endnu en trappe. Draco skulle til at følge efter dem, men før han vidste af det, blev han grebet om skuldrene og trukket sidelæns ind i en mørk korridor.</p><p> </p><p>Han prøvede at kæmpe imod, men konstaterede hurtigt, at han var oppe imod mere end ét par hænder. Det var en ulige kamp.</p><p> </p><p>”Slip m-”</p><p> </p><p>En tryllestav blev lagt mod hans hals og bremsede hans ord. Draco, som havde været blændet af panik og blafrende skygger, så først nu, hvem der holdt ham fast. Han stirrede ind i to fregnede ansigter.</p><p> </p><p>Weasley-tvillingerne.</p><p>                                                                                                        </p><p>”Hvad laver I?” hvæsede han og skubbede deres hænder bort med en vred bevægelse. ”Jeg er på jeres side!”</p><p> </p><p>Hans forurettelse gjorde ikke noget indtryk på dem.</p><p> </p><p>”Det ved vi godt.” Den ene tvilling lagde hovedet på skrå. ”Vi ville bare lige sikre os, at dine reflekser stadig var skarpe.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvilket de ikke var,” påpegede den anden.</p><p> </p><p>Draco sendte dem et iltert blik. Det fornøjede udtryk i deres ansigter provokerede ham umådeligt.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor er I her?” spurgte han og rettede på sine krøllede gevandter.</p><p> </p><p>Tvillingen, der manglede et øre, hev noget op af lommen. Det var en Galleon, som var identisk med den, som Longbottom havde vist frem tidligere.</p><p> </p><p>”Neville kontaktede os,” sagde han og drejede mønten mellem fingrene. ”Vi kunne forstå på det hele, at I havde brug for assistance.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det har vi også,” bekræftede Draco. ”Mørkets Herre er på vej.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jamen så er det godt, at vi har taget nogle venner med.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rynkede brynene, men før han kunne nå at spørge, hvad tvillingen mente, fik han svar. Længere nede ad gangen trådte en samling af mennesker ud af skyggerne.</p><p> </p><p>Blandt dem, han genkendte, var Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson og et dusin andre Gryffindor-elever, som var gået ud af skolen året før. Han fik også øje på Molly Weasley og hendes datter, Ginevra. Et stykke foran dem stod Remus Lupus, som Draco sidst havde set, da de havde duelleret mod hinanden til Bill og Fleurs bryllup. En ung kvinde med violet hår befandt sig ved hans side. De to var tydeligvis et par. Ikke nok med at kvinden betragtede varulven med et usædvanligt ømt blik - de bar også identiske ringe på fingrene. Af en eller anden grund forekom kvinden Draco bekendt, men han kunne ikke huske, hvor han havde set hende før.</p><p> </p><p>Allerforrest i gruppen stod Kingo Sjækelbolt. Hans høje, bredskuldrede skikkelse kastede en lang skygge gennem korridoren.</p><p> </p><p>”Godaften, Draco,” hilste han. ”Fred og George fortæller mig, at du er på vores side nu.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nikkede og prøvede på ikke at se alt for lettet ud. Han vendte sig mod Weasley-tvillingerne.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan kom I herind? Jeg troede, at alle skjulte passager var spærret.”</p><p> </p><p>Tvillingen med de to intakte ører smilede skælmsk.</p><p> </p><p>”Let nok. Der er en hemmelig gang, som starter uden for Hogsmeade og slutter bag det store spejl på fjerde sal. Alle tror, den er styrtet sammen, men vi istandsatte den i al hemmelighed på vores syvende skoleår, så vi kunne få transporteret magiske varer ind på skolen.”</p><p> </p><p>Han så sig omkring.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvor er Harry for resten?”</p><p> </p><p>”Han havde noget, han skulle ordne,” sagde Draco, uvist på hvor meget det var klogt at afsløre. ”Weasley og Granger tog med ham.”</p><p> </p><p>”Så han er stadig på slottet?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er lige meget, hvor han er,” sagde Lupus, som havde nærmet sig dem, mens de talte. ”Det vigtigste er, at Voldemort <em>tror</em>, at Harry er på Hogwarts. Vi må se at få barrikaderet stedet, inden han slår til.”</p><p> </p><p>”De er allerede i gang.” Draco huskede delegationen af statuer, der var kommet marcherende gennem korridoren tidligere. ”Alle er på vej til møde i Storsalen. Jeg går ud fra, at de skal til at finde ud af, hvordan situationen skal håndteres.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jamen så lad os slutte os til dem,” sagde Kingo.</p><p> </p><p>Han begyndte at gå gennem korridoren, og de fulgte alle trop. Gruppens opdukken på trappen fik mange af eleverne til at måbe. Andre ænsede dem slet ikke, men blev ved med at småløbe ned ad trinene. Hist og her fik Draco glimt af præfekter og vejledere, som prøvede at holde styr på de mindste elever, hvis ansigter lyste forskræmt i mængden.</p><p> </p><p>”Hej.”</p><p> </p><p>Det gav et sæt i Draco. I virvaret af råbende stemmer og trampende fodtrin havde han ikke bemærket, at en person havde sneget sig op på siden af ham. Han drejede hovedet. Det var den ukendte kvinde fra gruppen. Lupus’ kone.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi har vist aldrig mødt hinanden officielt. Jeg er Tonks.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Tonks</em>. Dracos tanker var så optaget af det forestående slag, at der gik et stykke tid, før det dæmrede for ham. Tonks. Andromedas mand havde haft det efternavn. Kvinden måtte være Andromedas datter og dermed -</p><p> </p><p>”Din kusine.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco stirrede på kvinden. Han havde godt nok hørt Potter og Weasley snakke om Lupus og Tonks og parrets søn, da de havde opholdt sig i Muslingehytten, men dengang havde han ikke tænkt nærmere over navnet.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg tror, jeg fik et glimt af dig i Astronomitårnet sidste år,” fortsatte hun, da Draco ikke sagde noget. ”Men det her er første gang, jeg har anledning til at se ordentligt på dig.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun så på Draco, som om hun studerede et ukendt, men interessant objekt.</p><p> </p><p>”Min mor har aldrig snakket om dig,” sagde han for at få hende til at stoppe med at stirre.</p><p> </p><p>”Det overrasker mig ikke. Din familie vil nok helst opføre sig, som om jeg ikke eksisterer. Vidste du, at de har slettet min mor fra samtlige stamtræer?”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej.”</p><p> </p><p>”Nå, men det har de.” Tonks’ stemme var forbløffende munter. ”Hele familien var i oprør, da hun løb hjemmefra for at gifte sig med min far. Men du kender jo historien.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nikkede, selvom det ikke var hundrede procent sandt. Han kendte Black-familiens version af historien, ikke Andromedas.</p><p> </p><p>Tonks trådte et skridt til siden for at lade en række førsteårselever passere.</p><p> </p><p>”Måske ligger det skandaløse partnervalg i vores gener.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco kiggede forvirret på hende. Et øjeblik troede han, at hun hentydede til ham og Granger, men så gik det op for ham, hvad hun mente.</p><p> </p><p>”Lupus …” mumlede han.</p><p> </p><p>”Nemlig.” Tonks smilede for sig selv. ”Gad vide, hvad din familie ville sige til, at jeg har giftet mig med en varulv.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er også <em>din</em> familie,” påpegede Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Tonks rystede på hovedet, så de violette lokker dansede om hendes ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Ikke længere. Det gjorde de klart, da de brød enhver forbindelse til min mor. Desuden har jeg min egen familie nu. Lupus - og Teddy.”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes ansigt lyste op i et smil, da hun sagde navnet på sin søn.</p><p> </p><p>Draco betragtede hende forundret. Måden, hun sagde det på, fik det til at lyde som det mest simple i verden. Hvis bare det var lige så simpelt for ham …</p><p> </p><p>Hans ansigt sank sammen i en dyster grimasse. Tonks måtte have misforstået udtrykket, for hun gav ham et dask på skulderen.</p><p> </p><p>”Bare rolig. Jeg vedkender mig gerne mit slægtskab med dig, eftersom du kæmper på den rigtige side nu - <em>fætter</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun satte farten op og forsvandt i menneskemængden. Draco gnubbede skulderen, mens han prøvede på ikke at blive væltet omkuld af den strøm af elever, der masede sig forbi ham. Han havde været så optaget af samtalen med Tonks, at det først nu gik op for ham, at han befandt sig på marmortrappen i Indgangshallen. For foden af trappen fik han øje på Kingo, der var på vej ind ad dobbeltdørene til Storsalen. Han skyndte sig at følge efter.</p><p> </p><p>Storsalen var fyldt med elever, der var i færd med at stimle sammen rundt om langbordene. De talte med dæmpede stemmer, og deres blikke flakkede uroligt. På podiet for enden af salen stod McGonagall, flankeret af resten af Hogwarts’ lærerstab samt Madam Pomfrey og Filch. Øjnene voksede i hendes rynkede ansigt, da hun så Kingo marchere ind i salen sammen med resten af den nyankomne gruppe.</p><p> </p><p>”Du godeste.” Hun tog sig til hjertet. ”Hvordan …”</p><p> </p><p>Weasley-tvillingerne gik smilende hen mod podiet.</p><p> </p><p>”Godaften, Professor,” hilste de i kor. ”Vi tænkte, at I havde brug for nogle forstærkninger.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det har vi så sandelig også. I kommer lige i rette tid.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun steg ned fra podiet og dæmpede stemmen, så det kun var medlemmerne af gruppen, der kunne høre hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har talt med Potter. Han leder efter noget her på skolen. Vi har lovet ham at sikre stedet mod Ham Som Ikke Må Benævnes, indtil han har fundet, hvad han søger.”</p><p> </p><p>”Vi vil gøre alt, hvad vi kan for at hjælpe,” sagde Kingo.</p><p> </p><p>”I første omgang er det vigtigste at få evakueret de mindreårige elever.” Den ældre kvindes blik løb over de fire kollegieborde. ”Dernæst må vi have lagt en plan for, hvordan vi organiserer det bedst mulige forsvar.”</p><p> </p><p>Weasley-tvillingerne trådte frem.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi kan hjælpe med evakueringen.”</p><p> </p><p>De fortalte hende om den hemmelige passage, de havde indviet Draco i få minutter tidligere. Da de var færdige, nikkede McGonagall beslutsomt.</p><p> </p><p>”Godt.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun vinkede Filch og Madam Pomfrey hen til sig og sagde noget til dem, som Draco ikke kunne høre. Derefter trådte hun atter op på podiet. Selvom Gryffindor-overhovedet forekom Draco ældre, end hun plejede, havde hendes blik aldrig set mere fast ud, end det gjorde i netop dette øjeblik.</p><p> </p><p>”Han Som Ikke Må Benævnes gør sig klar til at angribe Hogwarts,” bekendtgjorde hun.</p><p> </p><p>Der lød spredte gisp og hvin i salen, og hun hævede straks hænderne for at hindre uroen i at brede sig.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg må bede jer om at bevare roen. I har intet at frygte. Vi har kastet beskyttelsesbesværgelser over slottet, så han ikke kan komme ind. Om få minutter vil vi påbegynde en evakuering gennem en hemmelig passage på fjerde sal. Det hele vil blive overvåget af Hr. Filch og Madam Pomfrey. Vejledere, når jeg siger til, skal jeres kollegiekammerater samle sig under jeres myndighed, og I skal sørge for, at alle når frem til evakueringspunktet i god ro og orden.” **</p><p> </p><p>Draco så Schnobbevom og Flitwick udveksle blikke, og han kunne uden besvær læse tankerne i deres øjne: Uanset hvor godt de forskansede sig, var der intet, der kunne holde Mørkets Herre og hans håndlangere ude permanent.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad hvis man gerne vil blive og kæmpe?” spurgte Ernie McMillan.</p><p> </p><p>De øvrige medlemmer af Dumbledores Armé klappede bifaldende.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis man er myndig, må man blive,” lød svaret. ”Men mindreårige skal forlade skolen. Dette er ikke til diskussion.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jamen hvad så med alle vores ting?” spurgte en anden.</p><p> </p><p>Draco hørte ikke svaret på spørgsmålet, for han blev pludselig distraheret af en ordudveksling nogle meter bag sig.</p><p> </p><p>”… tillader det ikke. Hørte du ikke, hvad Professor McGonagall sagde? Mindreårige skal forlade slottet.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ligeglad.”</p><p> </p><p>Han så sig tilbage. Molly Weasley stod med hænderne solidt plantet på Ginevra Weasleys skuldre og så på datteren med en blanding af vrede og afmagt lysende ud af ansigtet.</p><p> </p><p>”Du er kun <em>seksten</em> <em>år</em>, Ginny. Én ting er, at du formastede dig til at snige dig med hertil, men hvis du tror, jeg vil lade dig kæmpe -”</p><p> </p><p>Ginevra rankede sig.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har kæmpet mod Dødsgardister før. I Mysteriedepardementet.”</p><p> </p><p>”Og du var tæt på at blive dræbt. Jeg nægter at lade dig deltage i dette slag også. Ikke …” Kvindens stemme bævede. ”Ikke efter det, der skete med din far. Du bliver nødt til at tage hjem.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg kan ikke tage hjem!” Tårerne vældede op i pigens øjne. ”Hele min familie er her. Jeg kan ikke holde ud at skulle vente alene derhjemme uden at vide noget, og …”**</p><p> </p><p>Hun tav, da en kold, skinger stemme skar gennem luften.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Jeg ved, at I forbereder jer på kamp.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Draco mærkede kulden krybe ind under huden. Flere af eleverne skreg og trykkede sig ind mod hinanden ved lyden af Mørkets Herres stemme, som blev kastet frem og tilbage mellem salens vægge.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Jeres anstrengelser er nytteløse. I kan ikke kæmpe imod mig. Jeg ønsker ikke at dræbe jer. Jeg har stor respekt for lærerne på Hogwarts. Jeg vil nødig udgyde magisk blod.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Elevernes ansigter var stive og blege af frygt. Selv Kingo Sjækelbolts stoiske mine syntes at krakelere.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Giv mig Harry Potter og ingen vil komme til skade. Giv mig Harry Potter, og jeg vil lade skolen stå urørt. Giv mig Harry Potter, og I vil blive belønnet. I har en time!”**</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hvis lyden af stemmen havde været slem, var tavsheden, der fulgte den, værre. Der blev dødsens stille i salen. Langsomt begyndte folk at kigge sig omkring med søgende miner. Draco vidste, at de ikke ville finde det, de ledte efter.</p><p> </p><p>Efter nogle sekunder lød der en hviskende stemme henne fra Slytherin-bordet.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvor er han? Hvor er Potter? Vi bliver nødt til at finde ham. Hørte I ikke, hvad han sagde?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco drejede hovedet. Han genkendte med det samme pigen, der talte. I tre hurtige skridt var han henne ved bordet og greb hende i armen.</p><p> </p><p>”Hold mund, Pansy!” hvislede han ud mellem sammenbidte tænder. ”Vil du have hele skolen til at gå i panik?”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy Parkinson gloede på ham med åben mund. Hun plirrede med de mørke vipper, som om hun ikke kunne fatte, hvad hun så.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco? Er det virkelig dig?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja.”</p><p> </p><p>Han slap hende og trådte væk fra bænken, klar over at alle ved bordet pludselig stirrede på ham. De mistroiske blikke prikkede mod hans hud.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi troede, at du var …”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad? Død?” Han rystede på hovedet og prøvede at lade være med at tænke på, at han måske snart ville være lige præcis dette. ”Som du kan se, er det ikke tilfældet.”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Nogen</em> sagde, at du var død,” sagde Pansy. ”Andre sagde, at du havde sluttet dig til Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>Det lod til, at alle kendte til det rygte - hvis man overhovedet kunne kalde det for et rygte længere. Strengt taget var det sandt, bortset fra, at det ikke var for Potters skyld, at han befandt sig her på slottet.</p><p> </p><p>Han mødte hendes spørgende blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ligeglad med Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy så lettet ud.</p><p> </p><p>”Det var også det, jeg sagde.” Hendes øjne tindrede heftigt. ”Jeg vidste, at du aldrig -”</p><p> </p><p>Men hun blev afbrudt af McGonagalls myndige stemme:</p><p> </p><p>”Slytherin-kollegiet bliver det første til at forlade Storsalen med Hr. Filch. Herefter er det Ravenclaw, så Hufflepuff og til sidst Gryffindor. Husk, at det hele skal ske i et roligt tempo. Vejledere, sørg for at holde styr på jeres kammerater. Ingen må sakke bagud.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy rejste sig og fulgte modvilligt med, da samtlige elever fra Slytherin-bordet begyndte at forlade Storsalen. Eleverne ved Ravenclaw-bordet brød ligeledes op. Kun enkelte personer blev tilbage, heriblandt Cho Chang. Lidt flere elever blev siddende ved Hufflepuff-bordet, og det meste af Gryffindor-kollegiet blev - som forventet - hvor de var.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall trådte ned fra podiet og lod øjnene glide over Gryffindor-bordet.</p><p> </p><p>”Coote, Peakes.” Hun vinkede ad to Gryffindor-elever, som sad for enden af bordet. ”Kan I så se at komme af sted. Alle mindreårige skal evakueres, hørte I nok.”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes øjne lynede, mens hun sagde ordene, men Draco syntes, at han kunne fornemme et strejf af stolthed i hendes stemme. De to drenge rejste sig og vandrede mod udgangen med slæbende skridt. Da de havde forladt salen, indtog Kingo McGonagalls plads på podiet.</p><p> </p><p>De tilbageblevne samlede sig om ham.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Draco befandt sig i en hvælvet gang på første sal sammen med Seamus Finnigan. Han og Gryffindor-eleven stod i skjul bag hver sin stensøjle. Ud gennem de høje vinduer kunne de se, hvordan den magiske beskyttelse, lærerne havde lagt om skolen, langsomt smuldrede bort.</p><p> </p><p>Kingo havde i al hast fået lagt en plan for, hvordan de skulle forsvare Hogwarts. Med sin naturlige autoritet var han trådt op på podiet og begyndt at uddele opgaver. Weasley-tvillingerne var ved at opsætte fælder ved alle hemmelige indgange til slottet, i tilfælde af at Dødsgardisterne fik den idé at benytte sig af passagerne. Kollegieoverhovederne havde taget en håndfuld elever med op i slottets højeste tårne i håb om at kunne ramme Dødsgardisterne ovenfra. Kingo selv havde vovet sig udenfor sammen med en gruppe frivillige, så de kunne bekæmpe fjenden på Hogwarts’ udendørsarealer. Resten af lærerne og de myndige elever havde fordelt sig i de forskellige korridorer på Hogwarts’ mange etager. For få minutter siden havde de set en gruppe, anført af Longbottom, komme hastende forbi, bærende på stakkevis af urtepotter. Longbottom - hvis intelligens Draco ellers ikke havde meget tilovers for - havde fået den idé at kaste Mandraker ud over murene for at bremse de angribende.</p><p> </p><p>Lige nu ville Draco ønske, at han var blevet sendt med Longbottom. Mandrakernes skrig var at foretrække frem for Finnigans ulidelige plapren. Selv malerierne på gangen sendte Gryffindor-eleven misbilligende blikke.</p><p> </p><p>”… Og du er sikker på, at Dean ikke sagde noget om mig?”</p><p> </p><p>”Helt sikker.”</p><p> </p><p>”Han kunne godt have bedt Harry om at hilse.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco ignorerede ham og kastede endnu et blik ud ad vinduet. Røde, grønne og hvide lysglimt fortalte ham, at Dødsgardisterne nu befandt sig inden for Hogwarts’ mure.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har ikke hørt fra ham i flere måneder,” blev Finnigan ved. ”Han kunne i det mindste have sendt en ugle -”</p><p> </p><p>”Finnigan, jeg gider ikke høre om dine kæresteproblemer.”</p><p> </p><p>Kommentaren fik den anden til at holde mund i nogle sekunder. Draco skævede til armbåndsuret. Klokken havde passeret otte. <em>En time</em> havde Mørkets Herre sagt. Herefter indledte han sit angreb. Om få minutter ville Hogwarts blive oversvømmet af Dødsgardister, og hvem vidste hvad ellers.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg må indrømme, at jeg aldrig havde troet, vi to ville komme til at kæmpe på samme side.”</p><p> </p><p>Finnigan igen. Draco bekæmpede trangen til at skære tænder.</p><p> </p><p>”Du var den eneste fra Slytherin, der blev tilbage,” påpegede Gryffindor-eleven.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er jeg klar over.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg troede, I kun gik op i at redde jeres eget skind.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rullede med øjnene.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi handler ud fra, hvad der tjener vores egne interesser. Det betyder ikke, at vi er kujoner.”</p><p> </p><p>”Og det er i din interesse at blive her?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja.”</p><p> </p><p>”På grund af Hermione?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco sendte ham et advarende blik, som tilsyneladende ikke havde nogen effekt.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvordan skete det egentlig? Det med dig og hende?”</p><p> </p><p><em>’Det med dig og hende’.</em> Hvis ikke det var, fordi situationen var så anspændt, ville eufemismen næsten have været morsom.</p><p> </p><p>”Det rager ikke dig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Kom nu.” Finnigans fingre trommede mod stensøjlen. ”Jeg har brug for at fokusere på noget andet end min nærtstående død.”</p><p> </p><p>”Den bliver endnu mere nærtstående, hvis ikke snart du klapper i.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco knyttede hånden om tryllestaven og stirrede ned ad korridoren. Han kunne ikke klare at tænke på Granger lige nu. Han <em>måtte </em>ikke. Hvis først han gjorde, ville han miste besindelsen.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er bare  … sært,” fortsatte Finnigan. ”Sidste år arbejdede du for Du-Ved-Hvem, og nu er du her.”</p><p> </p><p>”Der er mange andre steder, jeg hellere ville befinde mig.” Dracos stemme var tyk af irritation. ”Tro mig.”</p><p> </p><p>Han havde brug for at koncentrere sig om den forestående kamp. Hvis bare Finnigan ville holde sin <em>kæft</em> -</p><p> </p><p>De højere magter måtte have hørt hans bønner, for i samme nu lød et brag. Draco løftede hovedet. Dødsgardisterne måtte være brudt gennem de massive egetræsdøre ind til Hogwarts. Han holdt tryllestaven parat, klar til at møde hvad end der måtte komme. Hjertet dunkede i brystet på ham. Hans far var måske blandt de angribende. Draco blev nødt til at finde ham …</p><p> </p><p>”Så går det løs.”</p><p> </p><p>Finnigan prøvede at lyde modig, men Draco opfattede angsten i hans stemme. Han kunne se, at Gryffindor-eleven var begyndt at ryste. Draco bebrejdede ham ikke. Selvom han havde været i kamp flere gange, var dette slag anderledes. Denne gang kæmpede han ikke <em>med</em> Dødsgardisterne, men <em>mod</em> dem, og han vidste af erfaring, at Mørkets Herres håndlangere ikke ville tøve med at dræbe hvem end, der stod i vejen for dem.</p><p> </p><p>Der lød fodtrin i det fjerne, blandet med lyden af besværgelser, der sitrede gennem luften. Efter noget tid rungede råbende stemmer gennem en af de tilstødende gange. Draco spændte i kroppen. En gruppe mennesker rundede hjørnet, og pludselig fløj lysstråler i alle retninger. Gennem de blændende lysglimt kunne han se Katie Bell og Alicia Spinnet duellere mod to maskerede Dødsgardister. Spinnet holdt stand i kampen mod den ene, men den anden havde fået overtaget i duellen mod Bell. Den kutteklædte skikkelse skulle netop til at sætte sit afgørende angreb ind, da Finnigan sprang frem fra sit skjul bag søjlen:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Paralycicus Totalus!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lysstrålen ramte Dødsgardisten i brystet, og han væltede bagover, stiv som en stenstøtte. Forsikret om at Finnigan havde fundet sit mod, sprintede Draco ned ad gangen. Han fik et glimt af sig selv i en rustning og så, hvordan hans ansigt stadig var plettet af sod fra tidligere.</p><p> </p><p>En Dødsgardist kom til syne foran ham. Draco kastede en Snublebesværgelse. Mandens ankler blev surret sammen af et usynligt reb, og han faldt, så lang han var, og ramte jorden med ansigtet først.</p><p> </p><p>Flere fjender dukkede op, så Draco drejede hurtigt ind ad en sidekorridor. Han blev mødt af synet af Ginny Weasley og Michael Corner, som holdt endnu en Dødsgardist i skak.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Incendio!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>En tunge af ild sprang frem fra dødsgardistens tryllestav. Michael Corner dukkede sig, og ildstrålen ramte gobelinen bag ham, som straks brød i brand. I mellemtiden fik den yngste Weasley sat deres modstander ud af spillet med en velplaceret ’<em>Lammer’</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Draco drønede forbi dem. Han måtte ned i Indgangshallen, hvor kampen var tættest. Der var ikke langt til den snoede trappe, som førte ned til stueetagen. Han skulle blot dreje til venstre for enden af korridoren, og så –</p><p> </p><p>En person kom farende ud af en tilstødende gang og væltede ind i ham. Han hævede tryllestaven, parat til at forsvare sig, men så gik det op for ham, hvem det var.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Draco!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Han stirrede ind i de mørke øjne fra tidligere.</p><p> </p><p>”Pansy?” Han sænkede tryllestaven. ”Jeg troede, du havde forladt skolen.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy strøg håret væk fra ansigtet.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg var på vej til det,” sagde hun forpustet, ”men så …”</p><p> </p><p>Flere kutteklædte skikkelser dukkede op nogle meter derfra, og synet af dem fik hende til at tie. Hun greb hans hånd.</p><p> </p><p>”Hurtigt. Kom med!”</p><p> </p><p>Hun trak ham med tilbage ad den vej, han var kommet. En ny duel var ved at udspille sig på stedet, hvor Corner og Weasley-pigen havde befundet sig tidligere. Røgen fra den brændende gobelin hang stadig i luften og gjorde det umuligt at se, hvem det var, der kæmpede. Forbandelser og besværgelser fløj på kryds og tværs og blæste mursten ud af væggene. Draco dukkede sig og holdt skærmende en arm op for ansigtet.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy førte ham med bag om duellanterne, som heldigvis var for travlt beskæftiget til at bemærke dem. Røgen og det hvirvlende støv gjorde det umuligt for Draco at se, hvor hun ledte ham hen. Til sidst fornemmede han, hvordan de forsvandt ind gennem en døråbning, og han hørte det lavmælte ’klik’, da døren lukkede sig bag dem.</p><p> </p><p>Bragene og skrigene fra kampen blev pludselig fjerne.</p><p> </p><p>Draco så sig omkring. De stod på stedet, han så ofte havde søgt tilflugt på sit sjette skoleår: Pigetoilettet. Rummet, hvor han nær var forblødt, efter Potter havde angrebet ham med Sectumsempra-forbandelsen. Hans blik løb over de ridsede spejle og krakelerede håndvaske, hvorefter det vendte tilbage til Pansy. Hun sendte ham et lille smil.</p><p> </p><p>Han rynkede uforstående brynene.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor …”</p><p> </p><p>”Tak, Miss Parkinson.”</p><p> </p><p>Stemmen fik Draco til at fare sammen. Han snurrede rundt og så hen mod rækken af faldefærdige toiletbåse, hvor en dør gled op. Hans far trådte frem. Synet af manden fik raseriet til at vælde op i Dracos bryst med en sådan kraft, at det sortnede for hans øjne.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg stødte på din far på vej mod fjerde sal,” forklarede Pansy. ”Jeg fortalte ham, at du var på slottet, og han bad mig om at hjælpe med at finde dig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg ledte også efter ham.”</p><p> </p><p>Vreden fik Dracos stemme til at ryste. Han var ligeglad med, at han omtalte faren i tredje person, på trods af at han stod få meter borte. Han stirrede på den høje, blonde troldmand. Det var kun en måned siden, han sidst havde set ham. Alligevel føltes det som en evighed siden. Faren så endnu mere hærget ud, end Draco huskede ham. Hans hår hang i tjavser ned over skuldrene, og huden i hans ansigt havde fået et gulligt skær.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy benyttede tavsheden mellem dem til at tale videre.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg vidste, at du ikke havde forrådt os, Draco.” Der var en varm glød i hendes stemme. ”Alle sagde, at du havde allieret dig med Potter, men jeg vidste, at du aldrig ville gøre sådan noget. Du har altid været tro mod sagen.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco ignorerede hende. Det samme gjorde Lucius Malfoy. Han trådte tættere på, og hans støvler lavede mørke aftryk på det fugtige gulv.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg troede, du var sammen med Mudderblodstøsen.” Hans øjne løb undersøgende over Draco. ”Men det er åbenbart ikke tilfældet.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco, som havde trukket sin tryllestav, knugede så hårdt om våbnet, at han troede, træet skulle brække.</p><p> </p><p>”Du kan lige vove på at kalde hende det,” snerrede han. ”Hendes navn er Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hermione Granger?” Ud af øjenkrogen fornemmede han, hvordan Pansy så forvirret på ham. ”Mudderblods-Granger? Hvad har hun med det her at gøre?”</p><p> </p><p>”Hun har alt med det her at gøre,” svarede den ældre troldmand. ”Den modbydelige skabning har hjernevasket min søn -”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Hold mund!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Draco løftede tryllestaven med et ryk. En håndvask bag faren splintredes med et brag. De mange porcelænsstumper trillede klirrende hen over gulvet, og vandet begyndte at fosse frem fra de smadrede rør. Dracos ryg var spændt i en smertefuld bue. Han åndede ind gennem næsen med en hvæsende lyd. Der gik nogle sekunder, før det gik op for ham, at Pansy havde skreget. Hendes skrig hang som et ekko mellem de fugtige vægge. Lucius Malfoy forholdt sig derimod helt roligt.</p><p> </p><p>”Du har fået din magi tilbage, kan jeg se,” sagde han med let hævede øjenbryn.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja.” Dracos tryllestav var stadig rettet mod faren. ”Takket være Ollivander. Og Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>Den anden smilede bittert.</p><p> </p><p>”Så viste min plan sig alligevel at bære frugt. Pigen løste vores problem. Desværre lader det til, at hun har gjort mere skade end gavn. Måske var det naivt af mig at spærre jer inde sammen. Jeg burde have vidst, at du ville blive forført af hendes idéer.”</p><p> </p><p>Han hørte den plaskende lyd af Pansys fodtrin, idet hun trådte tættere på.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad taler han om, Draco? ”</p><p> </p><p>”Bland dig udenom.”</p><p> </p><p>Hans fars øjne blev smalle.</p><p> </p><p>”Skammer du dig, siden du ikke vil fortælle Miss Parkinson, hvad du har gjort?”</p><p> </p><p>”Selvfølgelig gør jeg ikke det,” hvæsede Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Hans far så på Pansy.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco har valgt Mudderblodsheksen frem for sin egen familie.”</p><p> </p><p>Der blev helt stille i rummet. Den eneste lyd, der hørtes, var lyden af vandet, der fossede ud af de splintrede rør. Draco behøvede ikke at se på Pansy for at opfatte hendes forfærdelse.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Hvad?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes stemme var tyk af vantro.</p><p> </p><p>”Han beskytter vanskabningen nu.” Grå øjne borede sig ind i Dracos. ”Jeg går ud fra, hun er grunden til, at han overhovedet befinder sig her på Hogwarts.”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, det kan umuligt passe.” Pansy talte så lavt, at det næsten var en hvisken. ”Sig, at det ikke passer, Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det kan jeg ikke. Det er alt sammen sandt.” Draco mødte sin fars blik uden at blinke. ”Ja, jeg kæmper for Hermiones skyld, og jeg skammer mig ikke over det. Hvis jeg skammer mig over noget, så er det, at jeg engang troede på alle de løgne, du forsøgte at bilde mig ind.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy trådte hen til ham og greb ham i underarmen. Hendes fingerspidser pressede mod det sted, hvor Mørkets Tegn var brændt ind i hans hud.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco … Se på mig.” Hendes stemme skælvede. ”Hvad er der sket med dig? Kan du ikke se, hvad det er, du har gang i?”</p><p> </p><p>Han drejede hovedet og mødte hendes blik. De mørke øjne lyste desperat. Han vidste ikke, om han skulle føle medlidenhed med hende eller irritation over, hvor blind hun var.</p><p> </p><p>”Jo, jeg kan.” Han sukkede. ”Det er hele pointen. For første gang ved jeg, at det, jeg gør, er det rigtige.”</p><p> </p><p>”Granger må have gjort noget ved dig. Ellers ville du aldrig tale sådan her.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har ændret mig. Det er alt.”</p><p> </p><p>Han prøvede at gøre sig fri, men hun klyngede sig til hans arm, som om hun var ved at drukne.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej.” Hun rystede voldsomt på hovedet. ”Den gamle Draco ville aldrig vende ryggen til sin familie. Han kunne aldrig drømme om at beskytte sådan en <em>ækel</em> -”</p><p> </p><p>Vreden skød op i ham. Han rev armen ud af Pansys greb med sådan en kraft, at hun snublede baglæns og landede på det våde gulv med et ’plask’. I et par sekunder var det, som om tiden stod stille. Pansys mund stod åben i chok, men ingen lyd kom ud. Hun blinkede et par gange, som om hun ikke kunne begribe, hvad det var, han havde gjort.</p><p> </p><p>”Gå din vej, Pansy,” sagde han hårdt. ”Og lad mig være i fred.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men -”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har truffet mit valg. Du kan ikke få mig til at ombestemme mig.”</p><p> </p><p>Han kunne se på hende, at ordene gjorde ondt, men det sårede ansigtsudtryk blev lynsnart erstattet med vrede. Hun kom på benene med vandet dryppende fra sine gevandter. Det mørke hår hang forpjusket omkring hendes ansigt, og hun kastede det tilbage over skulderen med en stolt bevægelse i et forsøg på at bevare sin værdighed.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg havde aldrig troet, du ville synke så dybt,” hvæsede hun.</p><p> </p><p>Et kort øjeblik troede Draco, at hun ville prøve på at forhekse ham, men så drejede hun omkring og løb ud af lokalet. Der lød et brag, da hun smækkede døren efter sig.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Godt</em>. Det var bedst, at hun forlod slottet, mens der stadig var tid. Han ville ikke kunne holde ud at have hendes liv på samvittigheden.</p><p> </p><p>”Du insisterer på at ødelægge alting mest muligt for dig selv,” mumlede hans far, der havde betragtet optrinnet uden at fortrække en mine. ”Miss Parkinson holdt oprigtigt af dig. Hun ville have talt din sag over for Mørkets Herre.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco skævede til døren, som Pansy var stormet ud af. Holdt hun virkelig af ham? Han havde altid troet, at hun kun klæbede sig til ham, fordi hun ønskede popularitet. På intet tidspunkt var det faldet ham ind, at hun havde ægte følelser for ham. Uanset hvad var det lige meget nu.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ligeglad. Hørte du ikke, hvad jeg sagde? Jeg har truffet mit valg.”</p><p> </p><p>Deres blikke låste sig fast i hinanden. Gråt mod gråt. Draco mærkede vreden ulme i brystet. Først troede han, at det var raseriets skyld, at omgivelserne pludselig blev uskarpe, men så indså han, hvad det var, hans far forsøgte at gøre.</p><p> </p><p>”Du behøver ikke bruge Legilimensi på mig,” sagde han og lukkede sindet for den ubudne indtrængen. ”Jeg har intet at skjule.”</p><p> </p><p>Den usynlige hånd trak sig tilbage fra hans hjerne. Det var lykkedes faren at vriste en enkelt erindring ud af Draco: Mindet om det kys, han og Hermione havde delt, inden han forlod Muslingehytten. Billedet stod stadig tydeligt aftegnet på Dracos nethinde.</p><p> </p><p>Hans fars ansigt lyste af afsky.</p><p> </p><p>”Så var det, som jeg frygtede. Ikke nok med, at du lod dig korrumpere af hendes idéer … Du har tilmed følelser for hende.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg elsker hende.”</p><p> </p><p>Væmmelsen fik hans fars ansigt til at krølle sig sammen. Han lod hånden løbe gennem sit ukæmmede hår.</p><p> </p><p> ”Min egen søn … en blodsforræder …”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja, jeg har forrådt mit eget blod. Mit <em>rene</em> blod.” Draco spyttede ordene ud. ”Bortset fra, at man ikke kan forråde noget, der ikke eksisterer. Mit blod er ikke renere end Hermiones. Det har det aldrig været.”</p><p> </p><p>”Du har forrådt din egen familie.” Hans fars stemme var lav - faretruende lav, sådan som den altid var, når hans vrede næsten var på sit højeste. ”Vil du benægte det? Efter alt, hvad vi har gjort for dig …”</p><p> </p><p>Draco udstødte et fnys.</p><p> </p><p>”Du mener, efter du spærrede mig inde og behandlede mig, som om jeg ikke længere var din søn?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg gjorde alt, hvad jeg kunne, for at redde dit liv.”</p><p> </p><p>”Mit liv?” Draco løftede hagen. ”Eller familiens omdømme?”</p><p> </p><p>Hans fars ansigt blev hvidt af raseri. Han hamrede næven ind i en toiletdør, så det hvinede i de rustne hængsler.</p><p> </p><p>”Din utaknemmelige knægt. Du ved udmærket, at jeg ville ofre alt for din skyld.”</p><p> </p><p>”Alt. Bortset fra din absurde fuldblodsideologi.”</p><p> </p><p>Han kunne se, at faren tog en dyb indånding i et forsøg på at beherske sig selv.</p><p> </p><p>”I modsætning til dig lader jeg mig ikke påvirke af mine modstanderes propaganda.” Han talte meget langsomt. ”Det må være en svaghed, du har fået fra din mors familie.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco så på sin far, og pludselig havde han næsten ondt af manden: Der var noget tragisk over hans arrogante holdning, forkrøblede tankegang og den sydende vrede, han kun akkurat formåede at holde tilbage. Lucius Malfoy skulle forestille at være indbegrebet af aristokrati, og alligevel forekom han Draco ynkelig.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis der er nogen, der er svag, så er det dig,” sagde han. ”Du er svag, fordi du er bange - bange for at overveje om det, Potters side kæmper for, faktisk er sandt. Du klamrer dig til dine latterlige idealer, fordi du ikke tør se, hvordan verden i virkeligheden er.”</p><p> </p><p>Hans far rystede på hovedet.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg troede aldrig, at jeg skulle høre de ord fra min egen søn. Hvis jeg overhovedet kan kalde dig det mere …”</p><p> </p><p>”Så slå hånden af mig!” Draco sparkede ud i luften, så vandet stod i en kaskade omkring ham. ”Du ville gøre os begge en tjeneste!”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja, det ville gøre det alting meget lettere, ville det ikke?”</p><p> </p><p>Der var noget dystert over tonefaldet. Draco strammede grebet om tryllestaven. Hans blik strejfede den plet på gulvet, hvor han havde ligget for et år siden, med blodet strømmende ud af de åbne sår.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvorfor fik du Pansy til at hente mig?” spurgte han. ”Vil du dræbe mig, inden jeg kan nå at kaste mere skam over familien?”</p><p> </p><p>Det gik op for ham, at det meget vel kunne være mandens hensigt. Lucius Malfoy vidste, at hans søn var en blodsforræder, der havde besudlet sin ære ved at røre ved en Mugglerfødt. I fuldblodskredse fandtes der ikke større vanære end det.</p><p> </p><p>Faren så pludselig træt ud.</p><p> </p><p>”Du forstår ingenting, gør du vel? Uanset hvad du gør, vil du altid være mit blod.”</p><p> </p><p>Han tog et skridt hen imod Draco. Det våde læder på hans støvler glimtede i det sløve skær fra de opsatte stearinlys. Han holdt hagen løftet i den arrogante vinkel, Draco kendte så godt. Langsomt, ganske langsomt, strakte han hånden frem imod Draco.</p><p> </p><p>”… Og derfor vil jeg bede dig om at komme med mig.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco måbede. Han stirrede på den hvide, opadvendte håndflade.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad?”</p><p> </p><p>”Kom med mig.” De grå øjne, der var så lig Dracos egne, stirrede på ham. ”Det er lige meget, hvad du har gjort. Du er stadig min søn. Du er tydeligvis forblændet lige nu, men det må kunne … kureres på en eller anden måde. Der er stadig håb. Du har fået dine magiske kræfter igen, og Mørkets Herre kender endnu ikke til dine fejltrin. Han vil tilgive os, hvis bare -”</p><p> </p><p>”Har du ikke hørt et ord af, hvad jeg har sagt? Du kan umuligt tro, at jeg vil slutte mig til jer igen.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ikke engang for din mors skyld?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco mærkede en muskel vibrere i sin kæbe.  </p><p> </p><p>”Nej.”</p><p> </p><p>Det voldte ham næsten smerte at sige ordet. Uanset hvor meget han elskede sin mor, kunne han umuligt vende tilbage til det liv, han havde levet før.</p><p> </p><p>Hans far sukkede dybt.</p><p> </p><p>”Nuvel.” Han sænkede den udstrakte hånd. ”Men vær klar over, at din beslutning er tåbelig. Mørkets Herre er kun lige begyndt. Om få timer vil han have knust alle sine modstandere på dette sted.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hermione og hendes venner skal nok besejre ham.”</p><p> </p><p>”Potter vil aldrig overvinde Mørkets Herre. Han vil møde sit endeligt, og det samme vil du, hvis ikke du kommer med mig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg bliver.”</p><p> </p><p>Hans fars øjne blev til slangeagtige, grå sprækker.</p><p> </p><p>”Du ved, at I ikke har en chance. Tror du ikke, at jeg kan se det i dine øjne?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rankede sig. Det betød ikke noget, at hans far havde ret. Det betød ikke noget, at Mørkets Herre højst sandsynligt ville vinde. Han havde ikke tænkt sig at lade Hermione i stikken.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg bliver,” gentog han.</p><p> </p><p>Hans far, hvis hånd ikke længere var tom, løftede tryllestaven, men Draco, der havde forudset hans handling, blokerede med det samme besværgelsen. Lysstrålen sprang til siden og knuste et vindue i udkanten af badeværelset.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad fanden har du <em>gang i</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Faren mødte hans raseri med et køligt blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg forsøgte at få dig til at følge med af egen fri vilje …”</p><p> </p><p>”… Og nu hvor jeg nægter, er du parat til at angribe mig?”</p><p> </p><p>”Du angreb <em>mig</em> for en måned siden. Men det har du måske allerede glemt?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg gjorde det for at beskytte Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>”Og jeg prøver på at beskytte dig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Du har en mærkelig måde at vise det på. Så hvad er din plan? At lamme mig og slæbe mig med ud herfra, uden at nogen opdager det? Eller har du tænkt dig at bruge Imperius-forbandelsen? Den har vist altid været din favorit -”</p><p> </p><p>”Du kan tro, hvad du vil om mig, Draco.” Faren nærmede sig med tryllestaven hævet.” Men det eneste, jeg ønsker, er at redde dit liv.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco bakkede, stadig i forsvarsposition.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har ikke <em>lyst</em> til at blive reddet af dig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej,” konstaterede faren med et besk smil. ”Så længe Mudderblodstøsen står imellem os, lader det til, at du nægter at komme til fornuft.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco opfattede med det samme den mørke hentydning i ordene.</p><p> </p><p>”Du kan lige vove på at skade hende,” knurrede han. ”Jeg så, hvad du gjorde ved hende, dengang hun brød ind på herregården. Hvis du så meget som rører hende igen, så sværger jeg, at jeg -”</p><p> </p><p>Men han nåede ikke at sige mere, før alt omkring dem eksploderede.</p><p> </p><p>Inden Draco kunne nå at opfatte, hvad der skete, blev han slynget gennem luften og landede flere meter borte på det våde gulv. Han kunne intet se, blændet som han var af støv og smerte, men han kunne høre skrig og råbende stemmer et stykke derfra.</p><p> </p><p>Det dunkede i hans hoved. Langsomt løftede han sig op på albuerne og konstaterede, at hans underkrop var dækket i murbrokker. Han rodede gennem bunken af sten, indtil han fandt sin tryllestav, og fjernede derefter murbrokkerne med en hurtig bevægelse. Var det her hans fars værk? Nej, det var sket for pludseligt til, at det kunne være ham. Det måtte være en anden; en med betydelige magiske kræfter.</p><p> </p><p>Han kom møjsommeligt på benene. Hostende stavrede han hen over gulvet, som var dækket med glasskår og klumper af mørtel. Støvet, som hang i luften, gjorde det umuligt for ham at se klart, men han kunne skimte konturerne af krakelerede stensøjler og ituslåede håndvaske omkring sig. Samtlige døre var blevet blæst af toiletbåsene, som om de havde været lavet af pap. De lå rundt omkring i lokalet, reduceret til pindebrænde. En splint fra en af de smadrede træplader havde boret sig ind i hans håndryg, men han ænsede det knap nok.</p><p> </p><p>En eller anden havde sprængt et kæmpe hul i væggen. Der, hvor døren ind til pigetoilettet tidligere havde befundet sig, manglede der nu et stykke af muren. Han kunne se direkte ud på gangen, hvor en person med violet hår pludselig kom til syne.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco?” Tonks løb hen imod ham. ”Er du okay?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja,” svarede Draco uden at vide, om det egentlig passede. ”Hvad skete der?”</p><p> </p><p>Tonks skævede til hullet, hun netop var passeret igennem.</p><p> </p><p>”Bellatrix’ værk. Hun er tilsyneladende ikke særligt glad for at se sin niece.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco gøs. Hans moster havde altid været en smule ustabil, men det lod til, at hendes vanvittige raseri havde nået nye højder.</p><p> </p><p>”Du bløder,” sagde Tonks og nikkede mod hans hånd.</p><p> </p><p>Splinten sad dybere i hans kød, end han først havde antaget.</p><p> </p><p>Han så sig tilbage over skulderen. Nu, hvor støvet endelig havde sænket sig, kunne han konstatere, at badeværelset var tomt, ligesom han havde frygtet. Han bandede indvendigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Har du set min far?” spurgte han.</p><p> </p><p>”Lucius?” Tonks rynkede brynene. ”Nej.”</p><p> </p><p>”Han må være løbet sin vej,” mumlede han. ”Jeg bliver nødt til at finde ham. Hvis han så meget som krummer et hår på Hermiones hoved -”</p><p> </p><p>”Hermione?” Tonks lagde hovedet på skrå. ”Er du sikker på, at du ikke har slået hovedet? <em>Hey-</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Hun greb ham i armen, da han begyndte at vakle hen mod badeværelsets nye udgang.</p><p> </p><p>”To sekunder, kammerat.”</p><p> </p><p>”Tonks, jeg har ikke tid til det her -”</p><p> </p><p>”Jo, du har.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun førte ham længere ind i rummet, så de kom på afstand af kampen ude på gangen. Med en insisterende bevægelse pressede hun hans skuldre nedad, så han blev tvunget til at sætte sig på en væltet bjælke. Draco prøvede at rejse sig, men hendes hænder holdt ham fast. Desuden følte han sig nu så svimmel, at det var svært for ham at få sin krop til at lystre.</p><p> </p><p>Tonks så på ham med et bestemt blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Nu heler jeg din hånd, og så fortæller du mig, hvad det helt præcis er, der foregår.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Ofre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pulsen hamrede i Hermiones hals, mens de løb. Iført Harrys usynlighedskappe sprintede de tilbage mod Hogwarts. Himlen over skolen var lyst op i det, der på afstand lignede et grotesk festfyrværkeri. Selvom de befandt sig langt fra kampen, kunne de høre den hvislende lyd af besværgelser og forbandelser, der summede gennem luften.</p><p> </p><p>En brølende lyd fik Hermione til at dreje hovedet. Dødsgardisterne havde sat Quidditch-stadionet i brand. Ilden bredte sig, buldrende og knitrende, og fik træværket til at smuldre. De høje tårne med de mange tilskuerrækker bukkede under for heden og væltede som dominobrikker. Hun mærkede, hvordan det gibbede i Ron. Først troede hun, at det skyldtes tabet af Quidditch-banerne, men så gik det op for hende, hvad han havde fået øje på. Flammerne fra det brændende stadion oplyste mørket og afslørede, hvordan en hær af kæmpeedderkopper kom vrimlende henover udendørsarealerne med kurs mod slottet.</p><p> </p><p>”Det lader til, at Dødsgardisterne har fået forstærkninger,” sagde Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Ron nikkede blot. Hun kunne se, at han prøvede på ikke at se alt for skræmt ud. Hun gav hans svedige hånd et klem.</p><p> </p><p>De var nu nået til det sted, hvor terrænet begyndte at stige. Et stykke oppe ad skråningen stødte de på de første duellanter. En høj Dødsgardist iført maske kæmpede mod en gruppe Hufflepuff-elever. Harry sendte Dødsgardisten til jorden med en besværgelse, der var så voldsom, at manden tumlede baglæns ned ad skrænten. Hufflepuff-eleverne så sig omkring, forvirrede over den pludselige assistance, men fortsatte så op mod slottet, hvor flere modstandere ventede.</p><p> </p><p>Harry, Ron og Hermione gjorde det samme. Hermione kunne ikke undgå at bemærke, hvordan deres fødder stak ud under kappen, mens de løb slalom mellem de mange duellerende, men i kampens hede var der tilsyneladende ingen omkring dem, der bemærkede noget som helst.</p><p> </p><p>Endelig nåede de frem til Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>Gårdspladsen, som havde været uhyggeligt tom for en time siden, var nu propfyldt med kæmpende. Elever og lærere duellerede mod Dødsgardister blandt bunker af murbrokker og brændende bænke. Hermiones blik skød frem og tilbage mellem de duellerende. Hun ønskede at hjælpe, men røgen gjorde det for farligt. Hvis hun sendte en besværgelse af sted, risikerede hun at ramme de forkerte.</p><p> </p><p>Pludselig fik hun et glimt af en lyshåret skikkelse, som lå med ansigtet mod jorden. Et kort, forfærdeligt øjeblik troede hun, at det var Draco, men så gik det op for hende, at det var Colin Creevey. Synet af den mindreårige dreng var som en slag i mellemgulvet, men hun havde ikke tid til at dvæle ved det, for i samme øjeblik kom en kæmpe stormende ind på gårdspladsen og hamrede sin kølle i jorden få centimeter fra det sted, hvor hun, Harry og Ron befandt sig.</p><p> </p><p>Harry greb dem begge i ærmet og halede dem med videre, og de bevægede sig – halvt løbende, halvt snublende – henover pladsen med retning mod slottets indgang.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi – kan – umuligt – komme igennem,” stønnede Ron, idet han kappede benene af en edderkop, der var nået op på siden af dem.</p><p> </p><p>”Jo, vi kan,” råbte Harry, hvis blik var stift rettet mod de store egetræsdøre.</p><p> </p><p>De dukkede sig alle tre, idet en bænk kom susende imod dem. Bænken fløj hen over deres hoveder og knustes mod muren med et brag. Hermione havde knap nok tid til at trække vejret, før en ny fare truede. Endnu en kæmpe kom løbende gennem gårdspladsen med dundrende skridt, fægtende med det, Hermione indså var en afbrækket ring fra Quidditch-stadionet. Det enorme væsen hamrede våbenet gennem et af slotsvinduerne, hvilket fik en kaskade af glasskår til at regne ned over dem. Kæmpens angreb fik folk fra begge sider til at trække sig nogle skridt baglæns og skabte den åbning, de havde ventet på.</p><p> </p><p>Harry greb fat i hende og Ron.</p><p> </p><p>”Kom så!”</p><p> </p><p>De lagde den sidste del af gårdspladsen bag sig. Efter at have skrævet over et par ituslåede gargoiler, der lå og jamrede dramatisk på fortrappen, nåede de gennem egetræsdørene og var endelig inde på slottet.</p><p> </p><p>Kampen i Indgangshallen var om muligt endnu tættere, end den havde været ude på gårdspladsen. Overalt var lærere og elever i kamp med Dødsgardister og andre af Voldemorts allierede. Kampen bølgede frem og tilbage, og alting syntes at ryste: Gulvet under dem, væggene omkring dem og loftet over dem. Et sted til højre for dem skøjtede en gruppe Dødsgardister rundt i smaragderne fra de ødelagte kollegietimeglas. En besværgelse fra en ukendt modstander væltede dem omkuld, som var de en samling forvoksede bowlingkegler.</p><p> </p><p>De bevægede sig længere ind i hallen, og Hermione fik øje på ryggen af en stor, bred skikkelse. På trods af at luften var tyk af støv fra pulveriserede mursten, vidste hun med det samme, hvem det var. Harry måtte også have genkendt personen, for han stak med det samme hovedet frem fra usynlighedskappen.</p><p> </p><p>”Hagrid!”</p><p> </p><p>Hagrid drejede hovedet og fik øje på Harrys svævende hoved.</p><p> </p><p>”Harry!” brølede han begejstret, mens han lod sin lyserøde paraply svirpe gennem luften. ”Jeg vidste, at du var her! Er Ron og Hermione sammen med dig?”</p><p> </p><p>Men Harry nåede ikke at høre svaret på spørgsmålet, for i samme nu tvang en rød lysstråle ham til at springe til siden. Få sekunder senere mærkede Hermione jorden skælve under sig og hørte et gennemtrængende brøl.</p><p> </p><p>”HAGGER!”</p><p> </p><p>Hagrids halvbror, kæmpen Graup, kom løbende. I sine gigantiske, behårede hænder holdt han en kampesten, som han kastede mod Den dødsgardist, der havde affyret forbandelsen mod hans højtelskede familiemedlem.</p><p> </p><p>”Sådan, Graup!” råbte Hagrid bifaldende.</p><p> </p><p>Forsikret om at Graup udgjorde en effektiv bodyguard for Hagrid, fortsatte Hermione, Ron og Harry længere ind i hallen. Hermione konstaterede, at det var lykkedes for Neville at få fat i Fønixordenen, for neden for marmortrappen fik hun øje på Kingo og Molly Weasley. Harry måtte have vurderet, at det ikke længere gav nogen mening at holde sig skjult, for han rev usynlighedskappen af dem alle tre og stormede hen mod de to medlemmer af Ordenen.</p><p>  </p><p>”Harry.” Kingo sendte ham et smil, idet han fik øje på ham. ”Godt at se dig!”</p><p> </p><p>”I lige måde,” svarede Harry forpustet.</p><p> </p><p>Omstændighederne gjorde det ikke muligt for nogen af dem at føre en længere samtale, så det eneste, der blev udvekslet, var korte nik og flygtige smil. Mrs. Weasley lagde en hånd på sin søns skulder.</p><p> </p><p>”Find din søster, Ron.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun kunne se, hvordan Ron stivnede.</p><p> </p><p>Harrys ansigt mistede al farve.</p><p> </p><p>”Er Ginny her?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja.” Mrs. Weasley parerede en forbandelse. ”Det lykkedes hende at snige sig med, da vi -”</p><p> </p><p>Men Harry hørte ikke slutningen på hendes sætning. Han var allerede begyndt at løbe op ad marmortrappen.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, <em>vent</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sprang frem og forsøgte at stoppe ham med et greb i hans ærme, men han rev sig fri og fortsatte op ad de mange trin. Hun satte efter ham, mens hun dukkede sig for ikke at blive ramt lysstrålerne, der fløj gennem luften.</p><p> </p><p>Flere af de kæmpende i Indgangshallen fik øje på Harry, da han nåede toppen af trappen, hvilket fremkaldte vredesudbrud såvel som jubelråb.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er Potter!”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Stands ham</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry forsvandt ind ad døren, der førte mod første sal. To Dødsgardister skulle til at følge efter ham, men Kingo, som havde forudset deres handling, hævede tryllestaven. De to mænd blev blæst sidelæns ud over rækværket og landede på stengulvet nedenfor. Hermione ville have takket troldmanden, men inden hun kunne nå at sige noget, havde Ron trukket hende med sig videre op ad trappen. De nåede hurtigt trappeafsatsen og skyndte sig gennem den døråbning, deres ven netop var forsvundet indad.</p><p> </p><p>De løb gennem en korridor, hvor kampen havde sat sine tydelige spor: Stenfliserne på gulvet var flækkede, og faklerne, der plejede at hænge på væggene, var blevet blæst ud af deres holdere. Inden længe nåede de den enorme trappeopgang med de mange bevægelige trapper. Også her var der fyldt med duellanter. Lysstråler – grønne, røde, hvide – føg gennem luften. På trappen, der førte mod første sal, så Hermione Professor Schnobbevom og Professor Flitwick i intens duel med Antonin Dolohov og Yaxley. Et par etager længere oppe kæmpede Katie Bell og Seamus Finnigang mod en kvindelig Dødsgardist, hun ikke kunne genkende. Rundt omkring på væggene hujede portrætterne opmuntrende og truede med knyttede næver af Hogwarts’ fjender.</p><p> </p><p>Et stykke fremme fik hun øje på Harry, som spurtede op ad stentrinene, på vej mod første sal. Han nærmede sig det sted, hvor Schnobbevom og Flitwick befandt sig. Det var tydeligt, at de to lærere anstrengte sig til det yderste for at holde de to Dødsgardister, som de kæmpede imod, i skak. Schnobbevom var ved at miste fodfæstet under vægten af en forbandelse, da et objekt pludselig kom susende ned ovenfra og knustes mod Yaxleys hovedskal. Dødsgardisten blev øjeblikkeligt slået bevidstløs og væltede omkuld, hvorefter han trillede ned ad trappen. Hermione standsede og så op. Hun kunne næsten ikke tro sine egne øjne. Et sted højt, højt over dem stod Professor Trewlawney og slyngede krystalkugler ud over gelænderet med stor entusiasme.</p><p> </p><p>”Der er mere, hvor det kommer fra!” råbte kvinden, mens portrætterne omkring hende klappede og piftede begejstret. ”Bare kom an!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione, som var blevet distraheret af spådomsprofessorens usædvanlige angrebsmetode, vendte atter opmærksomheden mod Harry, der nu var nået forbi Flitwick og Schnobbevom. Med Yaxley sat ude af spil var det en smal sag for de to lærere at få overmandet Dolohov. Hun nikkede til Ron, og de fortsatte op ad trinene, mens krystalkuglerne faldt om ørene på dem som bomber.  </p><p> </p><p>De nåede korridoren på første sal, som ligeledes var tæt af mennesker. Elever og lærere kæmpede det bedste, de havde lært, mod Voldemorts undersåtter. Hermione fik et glimt af McGonagall, som kom stormende ud ad en sidekorridor. Med et stålsat udtryk i ansigtet befalede den ældre kvinde en flok galoperende skoleborde at gå til angreb på en gruppe Dødsgardister, som ikke formåede at værge sig mod de aggressive møbler.</p><p> </p><p>Selvom Harry var langt foran dem, kunne Hermione se, hvordan han spejdede efter Ginny, mens han løb. Han drejede ind ad en sidekorridor, og de fulgte efter ham, så hurtigt som de kunne. Der var køligt og mørkt på denne gang sammenlignet med den forrige, og få sekunder senere fik Hermione øje på grunden: En Dementor kom svævende lige imod dem. Synet af den kappeklædte skikkelse fik kulden til at brede sig i hendes bryst. Hun ville kaste en Patronus for at få væsnet til at trække sig tilbage, men Harry kom hende i forkøbet. Han løftede armen, og en sølvkronhjort sprang frem fra spidsen af hans tryllestav og drev Dementoren på flugt.</p><p> </p><p>Besværgelsen sænkede Harry en smule, hvilket gjorde det muligt for Ron endelig at nå op på siden af ham. Han greb vennen i skulderen.</p><p> </p><p>”Vent!”</p><p> </p><p>”Giv slip, Ron!”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg bliver nødt til at finde Ginny!”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Jeg</em> finder Ginny. Du finder et mindekar.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jamen –”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg ved godt, du er bekymret,” sagde Ron. ”Det er jeg også. Men vi bliver nødt til at holde os til planen.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ron har ret, Harry,” istemte Hermione forpustet. ”Snapes minder kan være nøglen til at vinde krigen. Vi bliver nødt til at finde ud af, hvad det var, han ville fortælle dig.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun stirrede indgående på Harry. I første omgang var det, som om ordene ikke trængte igennem til ham, men så bredte en mat accept sig i hans øjne. Han nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Ved du, hvor der er et mindekar?” spurgte hun.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja. På Dumbledores kontor. Jeg har brugt det før.”</p><p> </p><p>”Godt. Så lad os dele os. Ron bliver her og leder efter Ginny, og du og jeg begiver os mod rektorkontoret på syvende sal.”</p><p> </p><p>Fordelingen syntes at give mening for Harry, for han nikkede igen. Ron klappede ham forsikrende på armen.</p><p> </p><p>”Bare rolig. Jeg skal nok finde hende og sørge for, at hun ikke kommer noget til.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sendte ham et taknemmeligt blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi ses lige om lidt.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron gjorde omkring og løb tilbage mod hovedkorridoren for at holde sit løfte. Hun syntes, hun så ham mime ordene ’held og lykke’, før han forsvandt bag et hjørne.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione og Harry blev stående tilbage på den mørke gang. Harry var tavs, og et kort øjeblik var hun bekymret for, om han alligevel havde tænkt sig at følge efter Ron, men så vendte han sig mod hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg kender en smutvej,” sagde han. ”Kom.”</p><p> </p><p>De løb hen ad gangen, der førte mod Hospitalsfløjen. Efter nogle meter drejede Harry til venstre og fortsatte op ad en snoet trappe, som var delvist skjult af gobeliner.</p><p> </p><p>Da de nåede anden sal, var de nær blevet væltet omkuld af Firenze, der kom galoperende gennem korridoren. En Dødsgardist sendte en grøn lysstråle af sted mod kentauren, men Harry manøvrerede en marmorbænk, der stod i udkanten af korridoren, ind midt på gangen, hvilket bremsede forbandelsen.</p><p> </p><p>Længere nede ad korridoren så Hermione en dyreagtig skikkelse ligge bøjet over en elev. Halvt blændet af vrede og rædsel hævede hun tryllestaven.</p><p> </p><p>”NEJ!”</p><p> </p><p>Fenris Gråryg blev blæst baglæns, slået bevidstløs af hendes besværgelse, og hun så, at personen på gulvet var Lavender Brown. Det åbne sår på pigens hals efterlod ingen tvivl om hendes skæbne. Hermione ville have gjort noget for at hjælpe, men der var intet at gøre. I samme nu greb Harry hende i armen og råbte, at de blev nødt til at skynde sig videre.</p><p> </p><p>Mens de ilede af sted, prøvede de at komme så mange til undsætning, som de kunne, men det hele virkede umuligt. Dødsgardisterne var i overtal, og overalt mødte de sårede elever og folk, der skreg af skræk og smerte. Det var, som om det blev værre og værre, jo dybere ind i slottet de kom.</p><p> </p><p>På fjerde sal stoppede de begge op, overraskede over, hvor mennesketomt der var på gangen. Faklerne på væggen var gået ud. Enkelte steder steg krøllede røgskyer op fra de forkullede stumper af træ. For enden ad gangen var en glasmosaik blevet slået i stykker. De farverige glasstumper lå spredt ud over stenfliserne.</p><p> </p><p>Her var stille. Alt for stille.</p><p> </p><p>Harry signalerede til Hermione, at hun skulle følge efter ham op ad endnu en trappe, men noget i hende strittede imod.</p><p> </p><p>”Vent.”</p><p> </p><p>En usynlig kraft drev hende fremad. Hun bevægede sig ned ad gangen med vagtsomme skridt. Nogle meter fremme kunne hun se noget stikke ud af en niche. Hun kneb øjnene sammen i et forsøg på at afgøre, hvad det var.</p><p> </p><p>Hun trådte endnu nærmere og så, at det var hår.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Violet hår.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>”Åh nej … Åh nej, nej, <em>nej</em> …”</p><p> </p><p>Hun satte i løb, og hendes værste frygt blev bekræftet:</p><p> </p><p>Inde i væggens fordybning lå Tonks. Hendes øjne stirrede op i loftet, tomme som glaskugler. Synet af den døde Auror fik Hermione til at stivne.</p><p> </p><p>”Hun - hun er -”</p><p> </p><p>Ordene tumlede hakkende ud af munden på hende. Men hendes læber stivnede midt i sætningen, da det gik op for hende, at Tonks ikke var den eneste person, der befandt sig i nichen.</p><p> </p><p>Allerinderst, sammenkrummet op ad muren, sad Draco. Han var næsten lige så bleg som Tonks, og han rystede over hele kroppen.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco!”</p><p> </p><p>Synet af ham gav Hermione kræfter til at rive sig fri af den lammelse, hun befandt sig i. Hun skyndte sig hen til ham og lagde en hånd på hver side af hans hoved, ængstelig efter at se om han var okay.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco? Er du uskadt?”</p><p> </p><p>Dracos ansigt var som sten. Ud fra hans udtryk at dømme registrerede han knap nok, at hun var der. Der var støv i hans hår og blå mærker på hans hage, men derudover lod det ikke til, at han var kommet til skade. Hans øjne var rettet stift mod liget.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg prøvede at redde hende.”</p><p> </p><p>Han sagde det så lavt, at hun måtte anstrenge sig for at høre ordene.</p><p> </p><p>Langsomt drejede hun hovedet og så på Tonks’ livløse krop. En dråbe af blod havde samlet sig i kvindens ene mundvig. Læberne var langsomt ved at miste deres farve og få et blåligt skær.</p><p> </p><p>Sorgen stak som knive Hermiones bryst. Tonks kunne ikke være død. Hun var lige blevet gift, hun havde lige fået et <em>barn</em>. Det var alt for smertefuldt. Alt for <em>uretfærdigt </em>-</p><p> </p><p>Tårerne begyndte at løbe ned ad hendes kinder. Hun trykkede sin pande mod Dracos.</p><p> </p><p>”Shhh … det - det er okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun anede ikke, om hun snakkede til sig selv eller ham. Tårerne dryppede fra hendes vipper og landede på Dracos ansigt. Det var, som om fornemmelsen af dråberne fik ham til at komme en anelse til sig selv, for hun mærkede, hvordan han løftede armen og lod hånden stryge mod hendes skulder.</p><p> </p><p>”K-kom her,” hviskede hun.</p><p> </p><p>Hun trak ham ind i et kram, som var så hårdt, at det måtte gøre ondt på ham. Men det var lige meget. Lige nu havde hun brug for at omfavne ham, og måden, hvorpå hans krop stadig skælvede, fortalte hende, at han også havde brug for at blive omfavnet af hende.</p><p> </p><p>Hikstende fik hun hjulpet ham på benene, og de vaklede ud på gangen, hvor Harry stod og stirrede på Tonks med øjne, der skinnede af sorg og afmagt.</p><p> </p><p>”Det var Bellatrix,” sagde Draco tonløst. ”Hun havde fundet ud af, at eleverne blev evakueret gennem en hemmelig passage … Tonks prøvede på at stoppe hende, inden hun nåede frem, men ...”</p><p> </p><p>Han tav. Hans ansigt var stadig fuldkommen ubevægeligt. Kun de sammentrukne pupiller afslørede, at hans indre var i oprør.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg sagde til hende, at hun ikke skulle gøre det. At det var vanvid at lægge sig ud med min moster. Men hun ville ikke lytte …”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione så på Tonks, som så underligt rolig ud i døden. Selvfølgelig havde hun ikke lyttet til Draco. Når valget stod mellem at redde sig selv eller at beskytte andre, kom hendes liv i anden række. Sådan havde det altid været. Det var derfor, hun var blevet Auror.</p><p> </p><p>Draco gjorde en synkebevægelse.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg slæbte hende herind for at der ikke … ikke skulle ske mere med hende.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gav hans hånd et klem.</p><p> </p><p>”Det var godt tænkt.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun tørrede en tåre væk fra øjenkrogen og så på Harry, hvis blik stadig hvilede på den døde kvinde. I den mørke gang så hans øjne næsten sorte ud. Selvom han intet sagde, kunne hun fornemme hans smerte. Hun tog en dyb indånding.</p><p> </p><p>”Harry,” sagde hun forsigtigt. ”Vi … vi må videre.”</p><p> </p><p>Det gjorde næsten fysisk ondt på hende at sige ordene. Det virkede så forkert at efterlade Tonks liggende i nichen helt alene, men de blev nødt til det. De måtte skynde sig. Hvert minut, der gik, var dyrebart. De blev nødt til at finde ud af, hvilke informationer Snapes minder indeholdt, hvis de skulle have nogen chance for at vinde slaget.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nikkede langsomt, som om hovedet var alt for tungt til hans skuldre. De vendte sig bort fra liget og fortsatte hen ad gangen. Med en stemme, der stadig var tyk af gråd, fik Hermione forklaret Draco, at de var på vej mod Dumbledores kontor.</p><p> </p><p>”Fik I dræbt slangen?” spurgte han, mens de vandrede gennem netværket af korridorer.</p><p> </p><p>Hans stemme var fjern, som om han ikke rigtig var til stede.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, men vi fik noget andet. Nogle minder af en eller anden art. Snape gav dem til Harry, inden han døde. Det er derfor, vi har brug for et mindekar.”</p><p> </p><p>”Snape er død?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Det gør mig ondt.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco så væk. Hun kunne mærke på ham, at han ikke vidste, hvordan han skulle reagere på oplysningen.</p><p> </p><p>Harry gjorde tegn til, at de skulle følge efter ham gennem endnu en skjult passage, og de satte i løb. Hermione måtte kæmpe for at følge med. Adrenalinen, som tidligere havde gjort det til en smal sag at holde tempoet oppe, var sivet ud af hende ovenpå synet af Tonks. Nu føltes hendes lemmer tunge som bly. En hul fornemmelse gnavede i hendes bryst. Det var, som om hendes sindstilstand blev afspejlet i slottet omkring dem. Væggene syntes at sukke af udmattelse, og overalt fik hun øje på elever, der sad sammenkrøbne i hjørner og bag søjler og stirrede frygtsomt frem for sig.</p><p> </p><p>Endelig nåede de frem til syvende sal. De gik ned ad den lange korridor, indtil de nåede den gargoil, der holdt vagt ved indgangen til rektorkontoret. Stenfiguren iagttog dem med mistænksom mine.</p><p> </p><p>”Kodeord?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry trådte frem.</p><p> </p><p>”Citronsorbet.”</p><p> </p><p>Intet skete.</p><p> </p><p>”Frugtbudding?” forsøgte han.</p><p> </p><p>Stadig ingen reaktion.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sukkede frustreret. Hermione og Draco så til, mens han begyndte at opremse navnene på forskellige desserter og diverse former for troldmandsslik. Ingen af hans bud var imidlertid korrekte, for gargoilen rokkede sig ikke så meget som en centimeter.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione bed sig i underlæben. Det virkede absurd at stå og sige ’lakridstryllestave’ og ’syrepropper’, mens deres venner udkæmpede det afgørende slag få etager under dem. Efter adskillige forgæves forsøg på at gætte kodeordet udstødte Harry en vred lyd og sparkede hårdt til soklen, som gargoilen stod på.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione lagde en hånd på hans skulder.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er okay, Harry. Bare giv dig god tid.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men gør det hurtigt,” mumlede Draco.</p><p> </p><p>De sendte ham begge et irriteret blik. Harry tog en dyb indånding og stirrede direkte på stenfiguren.</p><p> </p><p>”Dumbledore!” sagde han så.</p><p> </p><p>Gargoilen bukkede hovedet og sprang til side, så vindeltrappen, der førte op til rektorkontoret, kom til syne. De stirrede alle tre på åbningen, perplekse over at det rent faktisk var lykkedes Harry at gætte rigtigt. Efter nogle sekunder vendte Harry sig mod Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er bedst, hvis du går derop alene,” sagde hun som svar på hans spørgende blik. ”Draco og jeg kan blive her og holde vagt.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nikkede. Han klappede sig på lommen for at sikre sig, at flasken med minder stadig var der, hvorefter han forsvandt op ad vindeltrappen.</p><p> </p><p>Nu hvor han var borte, blev der helt stille i korridoren. Tavsheden gjorde Hermione rastløs. Hun havde lyst til at sige noget til Draco, men hun vidste ikke hvad. Mindet om Tonks’ lig hang stadig mellem dem som en spøgelsesagtig barriere.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad er klokken?” endte hun med at spørge, da stilheden blev alt for trykkende.</p><p> </p><p>Draco skævede til uret på sin arm.</p><p> </p><p>”Lidt i elleve.”</p><p> </p><p>Lidt i elleve. Det ville sige, at kampen havde stået på i snart tre timer. Hun så ned i gulvet. En gang imellem kunne hun høre et ekko fra kampen langt under dem. Brag og skrig forplantede sig som vibrationer op gennem de mange lag sten.</p><p> </p><p>Hun begyndte at gå frem og tilbage for at håndtere uroen i kroppen.</p><p> </p><p>”Det virker … forkert at vi opholder os her, mens de andre kæmper,” sagde hun, mens hendes skosåler peb mod fliserne. ”Synes du ikke?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco, som fortsat stod stillede, stirrede på den hvilende gargoil.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis der ikke er nogen til at forsvare Potter, er det hele endnu mere håbløst,” sagde han blot.</p><p> </p><p>Hun stoppede op.</p><p> </p><p>”Synes du, at det er det?”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad?”</p><p> </p><p>”Håbløst.”</p><p> </p><p>Han trak på skuldrene.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg forholder mig bare til fakta. Vi er en gruppe skoleelever, der forsøger at bekæmpe en hær af Dødsgardister. Vores odds er ikke ligefrem gode.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hogwarts’ lærerstab og Fønixordenen er også på vores side,” påpegede hun.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi er stadig i undertal. Og nu hvor kæmperne og Dementorerne har sluttet sig til flokken af modstandere, ser det ret sort ud.” Der var ingen bitterhed at spore i hans stemme, sådan som hun havde forventet. I stedet talte han i et nøgternt, konstaterende tonefald. ”Der er højst sandsynligt ikke nogen lykkelig slutning på det her -”</p><p> </p><p>”Draco -”</p><p> </p><p>”Lad mig nu tale færdig,” fortsatte han. ”Jeg er fra Slytherin. Jeg er vant til at forholde mig realistisk til tingene. Og jeg ved, at vi med al sandsynlighed kommer til at tabe det her slag. Men jeg ved også, at uanset hvordan det hele ender, så er jeg taknemmelig.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione, som havde været på nippet til at opremse en lang række modargumenter, blinkede uforstående.</p><p> </p><p>”Taknemmelig?” gentog hun.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nikkede. Han trådte hen til hende og tog hendes hænder, som var mørke af jord og sod.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg mødte min far for nogle timer siden.”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes hals snørede sig sammen. Så Lucius Malfoy var rent faktisk på Hogwarts. Og Draco havde haft mulighed for at tale med ham, konfrontere ham -</p><p> </p><p>”Han tilbød mig en sidste udvej, en mulighed for at slutte mig til Dødsgardisterne. Men jeg afviste hans tilbud.”</p><p> </p><p>Dracos øjne skinnede, og i takt med at han talte, mistede hans stemme det kyniske præg. Han tog en dyb indånding.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg var ikke et sekund i tvivl om, at det var det rigtige at gøre. Og det er jeg taknemmelig for at have indset.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun så på Draco. Hun havde aldrig været så stolt af ham, som hun var i det øjeblik.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har det på samme måde,” sagde hun stille. ”Hvor mærkeligt det end lyder, så er jeg taknemmelig for alt det, der er sket.”</p><p> </p><p>Det var absurd. Hun burde ikke være glad for, at hun var blevet overfaldet, kidnappet og indespærret i en kælder, men når hun så på, hvor hun og Draco var nået til, havde det været det hele værd.</p><p> </p><p>Antydningen af et smil kom til syne i Dracos mundvig.</p><p> </p><p>”Så tillykke.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun lagde hovedet på skrå.</p><p> </p><p>”Med hvad?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er endelig lykkes dig at smitte mig med din Gryffindor-dumdristighed. For jeg er fast besluttet på at blive her.” Han gav hendes hænder et klem. ”Lige til det sidste.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>”I har kæmpet tappert.” </em>**</p><p> </p><p>Det gav et sæt i Hermione. Hun snurrede rundt og prøvede at afgøre, hvor Voldemorts stemme kom fra, men ligesom få timer tidligere syntes den at være overalt omkring dem. Selv her på syvende sal, dybt inde i hjertet af slottet, lagde den sig om hende som et tæppe af klæbende kulde. Hun kastede et blik på Draco. Lyden af stemmen havde fået ham til at stramme sit greb om hendes hånd.</p><p> </p><p><em>”Lord Voldemort forstår at værdsætte tapperhed. Men I har også lidt store tab. Hvis I fortsætter med at trodse mig, vil I alle dø, en efter en. Det er ikke noget, jeg ønsker, skal ske. Hver magisk blodsdråbe, der spildes, er et meningsløst tab.”</em>**</p><p> </p><p>Draco lod ikke til at være klar over, hvor hårdt han klemte hendes fingre. Det gjorde ondt, men Hermione registrerede knap nok smerten. Hun var alt for optaget af ordene, der hang truende i luften.</p><p> </p><p><em>”Lord Voldemort er nådig,”</em> fortsatte den høje, kolde stemme. <em>”Jeg beordrer mine styrker til øjeblikkeligt tilbagetog. Læg jeres døde til hvile med værdighed. Plej jeres sårede. Jeg taler nu direkte til Harry Potter: Du har ladet dine venner gå i døden for dig frem for at møde mig ansigt til ansigt. Jeg venter indtil midnat i Den Forbudte Skov. Hvis du ikke kommer ud til mig inden for det tidsrum - hvis du ikke overgiver dig - vil angrebet blive genoptaget. Denne gang vil jeg selv stå i spidsen, Harry Potter. Jeg vil finde dig, og jeg vil straffe hver eneste mand, hver eneste kvinde og hvert eneste barn, der har medvirket til at holde dig skjult for mig.”</em>**</p><p> </p><p>Stemmen forstummede. Draco slap hendes hånd, og Hermione mærkede den summende fornemmelse af blodet, der sivede tilbage til hendes fingre. Hun sank en klump og mødte Dracos blik. Ingen af dem vidste, hvad de skulle sige.</p><p> </p><p>Den uudholdelige stilhed, der fulgte Voldemorts stemme, blev dog hurtigt brudt, da gargoilen, som bevogtede trappen til rektorkontoret, sprang til side. Harry kom atter til syne i døråbningen. Hans ansigt var furet af alvor. Hermione fugtede læberne.</p><p> </p><p>”Hørte du også …?”</p><p> </p><p>Det var et tåbeligt spørgsmål. Selvfølgelig havde han hørt Voldemorts ultimatum. Harry nikkede og trådte ud på gangen. Hans opdukken bragte hundrede spørgsmål med sig, men hun startede med det mest presserende.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad fandt du ud af?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry så fra Hermione til Draco. Arret i hans pande var delvist skjult af snavs og størknet blod.</p><p> </p><p>”Snape elskede min mor. Han var tro mod hendes minde hele sit liv. Det var mordet på hende, der fik ham til at skifte side. Det var ham, der anbragte Godric Gryffindors sværd på bunden af søen for at hjælpe os.”</p><p> </p><p>De stirrede begge på Harry. Hermione prøvede at forstå, hvad han netop havde sagt, men det var, som om ordene ikke rigtig hang sammen. Draco var den første til at genvinde talens brug.</p><p> </p><p>”Var det alt?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ikke noget om et hemmeligt våben?”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ikke nogen afgørende oplysning, som kan ændre kampens udfald, nu hvor vi har allermest brug for det?”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej.”</p><p> </p><p>Resignationen i Harrys stemme var næsten ikke til at bære. Dracos tonefald var hult af vantro.</p><p> </p><p>”Snape forærede dig nogle minder i sit dødsøjeblik … Og så viser det sig ikke at være andet end en tåbelig kærlighedshistorie? Der <em>må </em>være mere end det.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er der ikke.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er lige meget,” skyndte Hermiones sig at sige. ”Vi må bare -”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, det er ikke.” Draco trådte hen mod Harry. ”Det kan ikke passe. Der må være noget, du har overset, Potter. Noget, du ikke formår at begribe med din ellers <em>ih-så-imponerende</em> intelligens.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry betragtede ham med et mat blik uden at reagere på ordene. Det var tydeligt, at Dracos vrede hverken gjaldt Harry eller Snape, men den desperate situation de befandt sig i.</p><p> </p><p>”Klokken er halv tolv.” Harry ignorerede Draco og vendte sig væk. Han fortsatte ned ad gangen. ”Voldemort gav os indtil midnat til at forberede os på et nyt angreb. Vi må se at lægge en ny plan.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi skal nok finde en løsning. Det er jeg sikker på.”</p><p> </p><p>Men hun lød ikke særlig sikker.</p><p> </p><p>De forlod syvende sal og bevægede sig tilbage mod trappeopgangen. Hermione vandrede ned ad de mange stentrin med Draco ved sin side. Harry gik foran dem. Der var en beslutsomhed over hans skridt, som beroligede hende. Så længe Harry bevarede fatningen, var hun også selv i stand til det.</p><p> </p><p>På en af de mange trappeafsatser mødte de Neville, som så endnu værre ud, end han havde gjort, da de mødte ham i Fornødenhedsrummet få timer tidligere. Blod strømmede fra en flænge i hans tinding og dryppede ned på hans skjorte.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi er ved at samles i Storsalen,” sagde han. ”For at få et overblik over de sårede og de døde.”</p><p> </p><p><em>De døde</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ordene hang i luften, tykkere end den mørke sky, som Hermione kunne konstatere, stadig hvilede over slottet. Hun fugtede sin tørre læber, ramt af en pludselig tanke. Hendes blik mødte Dracos, og hun vidste, at hun ikke behøvede at sige noget. I hans øjne så hun, at han tænkte det samme som hende: Nichen. <em>Tonks</em>.</p><p> </p><p>I tavshed begav hun og Draco sig mod fjerde sal. Der var stadig uhyggeligt stille på gangen, hvor liget befandt sig. Portrætternes beboere havde forladt deres rammer, så den eneste lyd, der hørtes, var en lavmælt hvisken fra vinden, som sivede ind ad det ituslåede vindue for enden af korridoren.</p><p> </p><p>De trådte ind i den hvælvede niche og fik med en lydløs besværgelse løftet Tonks op fra jorden. Hermione kunne ikke holde ud at se på hovedet, der dinglede livløst fra side til side, så hun stirrede stift ud i luften, mens de transporterede Tonks ned ad de mange trapper i trappeopgangen.</p><p> </p><p>Det føltes som en evighed, før de endelig nåede frem til Indgangshallen. Den store hal, der for blot et kvarter siden havde været fyldt med kæmpende, var nu fuldkommen tom. Hermione lod blikket løbe over marmortrappen, som lignede en smadret tandrække. Flere stykker af det massive gelænder var blevet sprængt bort. De gik ned ad den brede trappe og fortsatte mod Storsalen med Tonks svævende mellem sig. Smaragderne fra de smadrede timeglas knasede under Hermiones fødder, og hun kunne ikke undgå at bemærke, hvordan stenene var smurt ind i blod.</p><p> </p><p>Storsalen var fyldt med mennesker, levende såvel som døde. Kollegiebordene var blevet skubbet ud i udkanten af salen for at gøre plads til ligene, der lå på en lang række af bårer. Nogle var dækket af hvide klæder, andre var ikke. Hermione så bort, bange for at få øje på nogle af sine venner i rækken af livløse kroppe.</p><p> </p><p>Grupper af sørgende stod rundt omkring i salen og trykkede sig ind til hinanden som forfrosne fugle på en kold vinterdag. Henne ved podiet stod Madam Pomfrey og tog sig af de tilskadekomne, heriblandt Firenze og Katie Bell, som var for svage til at stå på benene.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione og Draco transporterede Tonks hen til Lupus, som Hermione forpint konstaterede, også var blandt de faldne. Forsigtigt lod de Tonks svæve ned på en tom båre, så ægtefællerne lå side om side. Tonks violette hår virkede alt for farverigt, som det hvilede dér mod bårens forvaskede, grå stof.</p><p> </p><p>Draco stirrede på de to døde.</p><p> </p><p>”Vidste du, at hun var min kusine?” spurgte han.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, det vidste jeg ikke.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg havde kun lige mødt hende, og så …”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione så på Tonks’ fredfyldte ansigt. Sådan var døden. Pludselig. Uretfærdig. Den skelnede ikke mellem, hvem der fortjente den og hvem, der ikke gjorde. Forsigtigt trådte hun hen til parret og tog Tonks’ hånd. Den var bleg og iskold. Hun førte den hen mod Lupus’ hånd, så deres fingre akkurat strejfede hinanden. Parret havde været så tæt knyttet, mens de var i live. Det virkede forkert, at de ikke også var forbundne nu, i døden.</p><p> </p><p>Mens hun stod og betragtede Lupus og Tonks, kom Oliver Wood bærende på Colin Creevey. Synet af den mindreårige Gryffindor-elev fik boblen i Hermiones indre til at briste. Tårerne begyndte at trille ned ad hendes ansigt. Båren, Wood anbragte Creevey på, virkede for stor til drengens spinkle krop.</p><p> </p><p>Creevey burde slet ikke have været på skolen. De mindreårige elever var blevet evakueret. Han måtte have listet sig tilbage for at kæmpe. Og nu var han død. Det var næsten ikke til at bære.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione tørrede tårerne bort og puttede tryllestaven i inderlommen. Det var svært at bevare troen på, at det hele nok skulle gå, når man var omgivet af så megen død og smerte. Hulk og grådkvalte stemmer omsluttede hende og fik fortvivlelsen til at vokse som en mørk malstrøm i hendes bryst.</p><p> </p><p>Netop i det øjeblik, hvor det hele virkede allermest håbløst, fik hun øje på en rød hårtop et stykke forude.</p><p> </p><p>”Ron!”</p><p> </p><p>”Hermione!” Ron kæmpede sig gennem menneskemængden. ”Gudskelov, at du er okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Han kom løbende hen mod hende, og hun lod sig opsluge af hans bjørnekram, lykkelig over at se, at han ligeledes var uskadt.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg fandt Ginny,” sagde han og slap hende. ”Hun er ikke kommet noget til.”</p><p> </p><p>Han pegede hen mod hjørnet ad Storsalen, hvor familien Weasley havde samlet sig.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi er alle sammen i god behold.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione lod blikket løbe over den rødhårede familie og prøvede at smile, men bevidstheden om de store tab, alle på slottet havde lidt, gjorde det umuligt for hende at bevæge læberne. Draco, som havde stået og betragtet hende og Ron, lagde en hånd på hendes arm og gjorde tegn til, at de skulle flytte sig. Først da gik det op for hende, at de stod i vejen for de folk, der bar de faldne ind i salen.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvor er Hagrid?” spurgte hun, da de havde trukket sig ud i udkanten af rummet.</p><p> </p><p>Hun havde bemærket, at nøglebæreren hverken var blandt de levende eller døde i salen.</p><p> </p><p>En skygge løb over Rons ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Han forsvandt ud i Den Forbudte Skov. Kæmpeedderkopperne tog ham.”</p><p> </p><p>”Tog ham? Mener du, at han er …?”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg ved det ikke.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione kastede et blik ud gennem salens åbne døre. Nej, hun kunne ikke tillade sig at spekulere over Hagrids skæbne lige nu. Hun havde ladet gru og bekymringer fylde sine tanker længe nok. Der var ting, der skulle gøres – en kamp, der skulle vindes – og hun hjalp ingen ved at lade fortvivlelsen tage overhånd, nu hvor folk havde allermest brug for hende.</p><p> </p><p>Ron sluttede sig atter til sin familie. Hermione gjorde tegn til, at Draco skulle følge med hende hen til Madam Pomfrey. Sygeplejersken, som stadig var i gang med at tage sig af de sårede, smilede taknemmeligt, da Hermione tilbød sin hjælp.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg er ikke Healer,” sagde Hermione og så ud over de sårede, som sad i klynger på gulvet. ”Men jeg har taget mig af småskader før.”</p><p> </p><p>Et sørgmodigt skær viste sig i Madam Pomfreys øjne, og Hermione vidste, hvad hun tænkte: Disse skader var meget værre end snitsår og brækkede fingre. De fleste af de sårede havde brug for en langt større hjælp, end den en almindelig skoleelev kunne yde. Men derfor satte hun stadig pris på assistancen.</p><p> </p><p>Den hvidklæde kvinde rettede på sin uniform.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi må gøre, hvad vi kan.”</p><p> </p><p>En person anbragte et krus med vand i Hermiones hånd, og hun begyndte at gå fra person til person for at give dem noget at drikke. Efter et stykke tid nåede hun en dreng, som ikke engang havde kræfter til at sætte sig op. Hun satte sig på hug foran ham. Efter nogle sekunder fornemmede hun, hvordan Draco knælede ved hendes side.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad skal jeg gøre?” spurgte han.</p><p> </p><p>”Hold hans hoved.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco lagde en hånd om drengens baghoved, og Hermione førte kruset til elevens sprukne læber. Hun studerede drengen, mens han drak. Den røde farve på hans skjorteflipper havde i første omgang fået hende til at tro, at de var fra samme kollegium. Nu hvor hun så den broderede grævling på hans bryst, gik det op for hende, at der var tale om en Hufflepuff-elev, hvis gule uniform var farvet rød af blod.</p><p> </p><p>Hun fjernede kruset fra drengens læber. Han gispede. Det meste af vandet var sivet ud gennem hans mundvig, men hun trøstede sig med, at han i det mindste havde fået <em>noget</em> at drikke. Hun rullede et tæppe sammen og anbragte det under drengens nakke, så hans hoved ikke hvilede direkte på det kolde stengulv, hvorefter hun og Draco bevægede sig videre til den næste person i nød.</p><p> </p><p>De gik frem og tilbage mellem de sårede og prøvede på at hjælpe, så godt som de kunne. Hermione konstaterede, at de fleste var så slemt tilredt, at de umuligt ville kunne klare kampens næste runde. Nogle græd eller bad om at komme hjem. Andre lå blot og stirrede tomt op i loftet, mens de prøvede at forlige sig med deres skæbne. De, der stadig var kampdygtige, vandrede på må og få rundt i salen og prøvede ikke at give efter for udmattelsen. Alle var trætte og nedtrykte, men selvom deres ansigter lyste opgivende, var der ingen, der sagde et ord om, hvor håbløs situationen var. Alle var bundet af en fælles forståelse: Hvis først de sagde det højt, ville det blive virkelighed. Derfor forblev de tavse, mens de afventede det uundgåelige næste angreb.</p><p> </p><p>”Hermione!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione, som var ved at forbinde et sår, så op. Ginny kom gående hen imod hende. Hun så bekymret ud.</p><p> </p><p>”Har du set Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rejste sig, øm i benene efter at have knælet så længe på gulvet. Ud af øjenkrogen registrerede hun, hvordan Draco overtog arbejdet med forbindingen.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej. Jeg troede, at han var sammen med dig.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny rystede på hovedet. Hun strøg en filtret hårlok væk fra sit ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har overhovedet ikke set ham.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione spejdede ud over forsamlingen.</p><p> </p><p>”Måske sidder han i den anden ende af salen.”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, han gør ikke. Jeg har været hele Storsalen igennem flere gange. Han er her ikke.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione mærkede et sug af frygt i maven, men skubbede hurtigt fornemmelsen bort.</p><p> </p><p>”Har du kigget på de andre etager?” spurgte hun.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja. Både Ron og jeg har ledt, men vi har ikke set så meget som skyggen af ham. Jeg troede, han måske havde sagt noget til dig?”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej. Jeg har ikke set ham, siden vi forlod syvende sal.”</p><p> </p><p>”Taler I om Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>De vendte sig begge om. Neville kom gående med en bunke bandager i favnen. Blødningen fra hans tinding var standset, men den ene side af hans ansigt var stadig fedtet af blod.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg fulgtes med ham på vej ned af trapperne. Han sagde, at der var noget, han blev nødt til at gøre.”</p><p> </p><p>”Og han sagde ikke, hvad det var?”</p><p> </p><p>Ginnys stemme var rolig, men en sitrende trækning ved hendes læber afslørede hendes stigende panik.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej, bare at det var en del af planen.”</p><p> </p><p>Den sugende fornemmelse i Hermiones mellemgulv forvandlede sig til et gabende hul. Hun følte sig pludselig svimmel.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi har ikke lagt nogen plan.”</p><p> </p><p>Et forpustet åndedræt nåede hendes øre. Ron var stoppet op ved siden af hende. Han så på Ginny.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg kan stadig ikke finde ham,” gispede han. ”Jeg har ledt overalt. Enten gemmer han sig eller også …”</p><p> </p><p>Nevilles ansigt blev blegt under det størknede blod.</p><p> </p><p>”Vent … I tror vel ikke, at …?”</p><p> </p><p>Nej. Harry <em>måtte</em> være et sted på slottet. Han havde sikkert bare isoleret sig et eller andet sted, inden kampens afgørende fase. Hermione så sig desperat omkring, men jo mere hun stirrede, jo mere hendes øjne søgte forgæves mellem de enorme stenvægge, des mere overbevist blev hun om det utænkelige.</p><p> </p><p>”Han må være gået mod skoven.”</p><p> </p><p>Det var Ginny, som endelig sagde det højt.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej.” Neville så frem og tilbage mellem dem. ”<em>Nej</em>. Det ville han aldrig gøre. Han sagde, at vi skulle blive ved med at kæmpe.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stirrede ud i luften. Svimmelheden fik Storsalen til at gynge for hendes blik. Hun ville ønske, at Neville havde ret, men hun vidste, at han tog fejl. For sit indre øje så hun Harrys ansigt, da han var trådt ud af portræthullet. Det havde været mat og resigneret, men alligevel fyldt med en underlig beslutsomhed. Han havde truffet sit valg allerede dengang. Hvorfor gik det først op for hende nu? Hvordan havde hun kunnet være så blind?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>’Du har ladet dine venner gå i døden for dig frem for at møde mig ansigt til ansigt.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Voldemort havde vidst, præcis hvordan han skulle lokke Harry frem fra sit skjul. Han havde appelleret til Harrys samvittighed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>’Hvis du ikke kommer ud til mig inden for det tidsrum - hvis du ikke overgiver dig - vil angrebet blive genoptaget’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hun huskede Harrys øjne, da han havde betragtet Tonks inde i nichen - huskede smerten i de grønne iriser; ønsket om at stoppe det hele. Harry kunne ikke udholde tanken om, at der var flere, som skulle lade livet for hans skyld. Derfor havde han gjort det eneste, han følte, han kunne gøre.</p><p> </p><p>Men det var ikke den rigtige løsning.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione fandt tryllestaven frem fra sin inderlomme.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi bliver nødt til at stoppe ham.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun gjorde omkring for at marchere mod Storsalens udgang, men blev bremset, da en person greb fat om hendes håndled.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej.”</p><p> </p><p>Det var Draco. Hun havde slet ikke bemærket, at han havde rejst sig op. Hans hænder var plettede af blod fra arbejdet med forbindingen. Den røde farve smittede af mod hendes hud.</p><p> </p><p>”Giv slip, Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>”Nej. Du bliver her.”</p><p> </p><p>”Selvfølgelig gør jeg ikke det.” Hun kæmpede for at gøre sig fri, men Draco nægtede at løsne sit greb. ”Jeg har tænkt mig at redde min ven.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er for sent.” Draco talte i det samme nøgterne tonefald, som han havde benyttet tidligere. ”Potter forsvandt for over tyve minutter siden. Han må være langt inde i skoven nu.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det kan du ikke vide.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jo, jeg kan.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er ikke sikkert, at han -”</p><p> </p><p>”Du kan ikke redde ham, Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco stirrede direkte på hende. Han talte langsomt, med overdreven tydelighed, som om han ville sikre sig, at hun forstod ordene. Hendes fingre knugede om tryllestaven, så hårdt at det værkede i hendes knogler.</p><p> </p><p>”Men han behøver ikke at gøre det.” Hun kunne høre sin stemme blive skinger. ”Vi kan da ikke bare lade ham gøre det.”</p><p> </p><p>Rådvild så hun rundt på sine venner. Neville havde slået blikket ned. Ron stirrede på hende med et forkrampet udtryk i ansigtet. Ginny var stum, mens tårerne langsomt trillede ned ad hendes kinder. Ingen af dem sagde noget. Ingen af dem protesterede.</p><p> </p><p>Til sidst tog Draco ordet.</p><p> </p><p>”Det bliver vi nødt til. Der er ikke andet at gøre.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun stirrede ind i hans øjne, mens afmagten skyllede gennem hende. Hun havde lyst til at skrige, bande, forhekse ham, men intet af dette ville gøre nogen forskel, for hun vidste, at han havde ret. Hun så det i sine venners ansigter. Harry var væk. Han havde truffet sin beslutning, og det var for sent at gøre noget for at ændre det.</p><p> </p><p>Hun slap tryllestaven, som faldt klaprende til jorden.</p><p> </p><p>”Men <em>hvorfor</em>?” Hun mærkede tårerne vælde op i sine øjne. ”Hvorfor gjorde han det? Hvorfor <em>sagde</em> han ikke noget?”</p><p> </p><p>”Fordi han vidste, at vi ville have forsøgt at standse ham,” mumlede Ron. ”Vi ville have gjort alt, hvad der stod i vores magt, for at forhindre ham i at tage af sted.”</p><p> </p><p>”… eller have insisteret på at tage med ham,” tilføjede Ginny med blanke øjne. ”Det ville han aldrig kunne leve med.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco løsnede grebet om hendes håndled.</p><p> </p><p>”Når alt kommer til alt, er Potter helten i historien.”</p><p> </p><p>Han vendte sig bort, så Hermione ikke kunne se hans ansigt. Selvom han stod med ryggen til, vidste hun, at hans blik hvilede på Tonks.</p><p> </p><p>”Og helte ofrer sig.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Håb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Det var den mørkeste del af natten.</p><p> </p><p>De sad på en af de mange bænke i udkanten af Storsalen. Det fortryllede loft over dem var kulsort og stjerneløst. Draco havde lagt en arm om Hermione. Ikke fordi han gjorde sig nogen forestilling om, at han kunne dæmpe hendes sorg, men hvis fornemmelsen af hans nærvær kunne lindre bare en flig af hendes smerte, var det nok for ham. De sidste par minutter havde hun intet sagt - blot siddet og stirret tavst ud i luften.</p><p> </p><p>Et stykke derfra stod Longbottom og hang med hovedet. Han var tydeligvis knust over, at han havde ladet Potter forlade slottet, uvidende om drengens intention om at ofre sig. Men selv hvis Longbottom havde været klar over Potters hensigter, havde der næppe været noget, han havde kunnet stille op. Når først Potter havde sat sig noget i hovedet, var det umuligt at bremse ham. Det havde han bevist flere gange før.</p><p> </p><p>Draco kastede et blik på sit armbåndsur. Klokken var halv et. Selvom de ikke havde indviet resten af personerne i salen i Potters beslutning, kunne han høre, hvordan folk begyndte at føre dæmpede samtaler i krogene, mens de så sig om efter slagets hovedperson. Deres voksende uro var forståelig. Kampen ville snart bevæge sig ind i sin afgørende fase, og deres helt var ingen steder at se.</p><p> </p><p>Pludselig brød en kold stemme gennem den lavmælte hvisken i salen:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Harry Potter er død.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ordene gjaldede mellem de høje stenvægge. Folk fór sammen. Skrig og vantro råb steg op fra forsamlingen. Draco lod øjnene glide i.</p><p> </p><p>Så skete det virkelig. Han havde næret et absurd håb om, at Potter – imod alle odds – ville formå at besejre Mørkets Herre. Men Potter havde mødt sit endeligt, ligesom hans far havde sagt, at han ville.</p><p> </p><p>Draco åbnede atter øjnene. Han så på Hermione. Hun havde utvivlsomt næret det samme håb som ham, for ved lyden af de endegyldige ord krøllede hendes ansigt sig sammen.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej,” hviskede hun. ”Det passer ikke.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun rejste sig fra bænken og vaklede hen mod Weasley, som sendte hende et forpint blik.</p><p> </p><p>”Hermione -”</p><p> </p><p>”Ron, det kan ikke passe …”</p><p> </p><p>Hun kastede sig i hans arme. Draco gjorde intet forsøg på at standse hende. Hendes reaktion var forståelig. Potter var hendes og Weasleys bedste ven. Hun havde mere brug for Weasley i dette øjeblik, end hun havde brug for ham.</p><p> </p><p>Den kolde stemme fortsatte uden respekt for deres sorg:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Han blev dræbt på sin flugt fra Hogwarts, da han prøvede at redde sit eget skind, mens I kæmpede med livet som indsats for hans skyld. Vi bringer jer hans lig som bevis på, at jeres helt er væk.”**</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Uroen i salen nåede nye højder. Folk begyndte at myldre mod Storsalens udgang, mens de skubbede til hinanden i panik. Forfærdelsen stod malet i deres ansigter. Hermione stod stadig sammen med Weasley. Hendes ansigt var begravet i hans trøje. Weasley strøg hende over håret, men han lignede ikke en, der var i stand til at yde nogen form for trøst. Hans fregnede ansigt lyste af smerte.</p><p> </p><p>”Harry ville aldrig løbe sin vej,” var det eneste, han sagde.</p><p> </p><p>I sit stille sind gav Draco ham ret. Man kunne sige meget om Potter, men nogen kujon var han ikke. Draco kendte Mørkets Herres metoder. Ordene om Potters flugt var sandsynligvis blot en løgn, der skulle demoralisere modstanderne. Og det virkede. Folk omkring ham lod til at have tabt alt håb. De hulkede og vred deres hænder. Flere af dem mumlede grådkvalte ord om, at det hele var forbi.</p><p> </p><p>Draco forholdt sig rolig. Hans blik havde ikke forladt Hermione, der stadig klyngede sig til Weasley. Weasleys søster trådte hen til de to tilbageværende medlemmer af Den Gyldne Trio med øjnene svømmende af tårer.</p><p> </p><p>”Ginny,” hikstede Hermione. Hun slap Weasley og trak hulkende veninden ind i en omfavnelse. ”Åh, Ginny -”</p><p> </p><p>Men hun nåede ikke at sige mere, før Mørkets Herres stemme rungede gennem salen for tredje gang:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Slaget er vundet. I har mistet halvdelen af jeres styrker. Mine Dødsgardister er i overtal, og Drengen, der ikke kunne slås ihjel, er færdig. Krigen må nu ende. Enhver, der fortsætter modstanden – mand, kvinde eller barn – vil blive nedslagtet, og det samme vil ske med hvert eneste medlem af deres familie. Hvis I kommer ud af slottet nu og knæler for mig, vil jeres liv blive sparet. Jeres forældre og børn, brødre og søstre vil få lov at leve, og I vil blive tilgivet, når I slutter jer til mig i den nye verdensorden, vi sammen vil bygge.”**</em>
</p><p> </p><p>De to piger slap hinanden. Hermiones ansigt var ophovnet af gråd.</p><p> </p><p>”Harry er væk,” snøftede hun.</p><p> </p><p>Ginevra trak luft ind med en skælvende lyd.</p><p> </p><p>”Selv hvis det er sandt, må vi ikke give op. Vi bliver nødt til at kæmpe videre.”</p><p> </p><p>Under øjenvipperne, der var tunge af tårer, kunne Draco se, hvordan pigens øjne lynede. <em>Raseri</em>, konstaterede han. Det var også en måde at håndtere sorgen på.</p><p> </p><p>”Du har ret, Ginny.” Weasley rankede sig og så på sin søster. ”Jeg har aldrig tænkt mig at knæle for det svin. Lad os give ham kamp lige til det sidste.”</p><p> </p><p>Før i tiden ville Draco have leet hult af deres trodsighed. Nu kunne han ikke lade være med at beundre dem. Ikke at han nogensinde ville fortælle dem det.</p><p> </p><p>Han trådte hen til den lille gruppe.</p><p> </p><p>”Granger.”</p><p> </p><p>Det gibbede i Hermione, som om hun havde glemt, at han var der, men så drejede hun hovedet og så på ham med et ømt blik. Hendes øjne glinsede stadig af tårer. De to andre trak sig tilbage, og Draco nikkede til dem, taknemmelig for at få en smule privatliv.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco …”</p><p> </p><p>Uden at sige et ord lagde han armene omkring hende og trak hende ind til sig. Hun trykkede sig ind til ham og hvilede panden i fordybningen mellem hans hals og skulder. Der var noget beroligende ved at mærke varmen fra hendes krop. Det havde der altid været. Fornemmelsen af at være tæt på hende dæmpede hans vilde hjerteslag selv nu, hvor døden ventede uden for Hogwarts’ mure.</p><p> </p><p>Hun løftede hovedet og så på ham. Han kunne mærke tårer mod sin hud på det sted, hvor hendes ansigt havde befundet sig få sekunder forinden. Hendes øjnes brune nuancer lyste imod ham, og et kort øjeblik ophørte den fortvivlede menneskemasse omkring dem med at eksistere.</p><p> </p><p>Han hævede hånden og lod tommelfingeren stryge over tåresporene i hendes snavsede ansigt.</p><p> </p><p>”Er du klar?”</p><p> </p><p>Det var et dumt spørgsmål, men han vidste ikke, hvad han ellers skulle sige. Hun skævede til de åbne døre, som folk stadig strømmede ud af.</p><p> </p><p>”Så klar, som man kan blive.”</p><p> </p><p>Han tog en dyb indånding.</p><p> </p><p>”Uanset hvad der venter derude, så …”</p><p> </p><p>Hans stemme døde ud, inden han kunne gøre sætningen færdig. Han ville gerne sige ordene, men det var, som om hans tunge havde låst sig fast. Tanken om at miste hende var pludselig for overvældende til, at han kunne frembringe så meget som en lyd.</p><p> </p><p>Hun smilede.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg elsker også dig.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun stillede sig på tæer og kyssede ham. Et dirrende åndedræt passerede mellem dem. Han kunne smage tårer på hendes underlæbe og lugte støv i hendes hår. Efter nogle sekunder trak hun sig tilbage. Hun nikkede mod Storsalens udgang.</p><p> </p><p>”Kom.”</p><p> </p><p>De forlod salen og sluttede sig til eleverne, der strømmede ud af slottet. Folk holdt om hinanden, mens de gik, og talte sammen for at holde frygten på afstand. Draco klemte om Hermiones hånd. Han var bange, men mest på hendes vegne. Det var lige meget, om han kom noget til. Det vigtigste var, at der ikke skete noget med hende.</p><p> </p><p>Inden længe nåede de gennem Indgangshallen og trådte ud på fortrappen. McGonagall, Flitwick og de øvrige Hogwarts-lærere befandt sig allerede udenfor. Sammen med resten af de voksne havde de formet en række, som alle elever holdt sig bag. I den anden ende af gårdspladsen, oplyst af fakler, stod Dødsgardisterne med Mørkets Herre i spidsen. De havde smidt deres masker og slået hætterne ned. De følte åbenbart ikke, at der var nogen grund til at skjule deres identitet længere.</p><p> </p><p>Draco fik hurtigt øje på sine forældre. De stod side om side i udkanten af gruppen med øjnene rettet direkte mod ham. Hans fars blik var fordømmende. Hans mors blik desperat. Draco knugede Hermiones hånd endnu hårdere, mens han betragtede dem, ligeglad med, hvad de tænkte om ham.</p><p> </p><p>Efter nogle sekunder trådte Mørkets Herre frem. Slangen, som Trioen havde været så ivrig efter at dræbe, snoede sig ved hans side. Han kærtegnede dens skællede hoved, hvorefter han gestikulerede i retningen af sine undersåtter.</p><p> </p><p>Gruppen delte sig i to og gjorde plads for nøglebæreren Rubeus Hagrid, der kom gående med tunge skridt. I sine arme bar han en skikkelse, som ikke kunne være andre end Potter. Den Udvalgte så lille ud i halvkæmpens brede favn. Hans arme dinglede slapt ned langs siden.</p><p> </p><p>Draco hørte Hermione snappe efter vejret, da hun fik øje på sin ven.</p><p> </p><p>Mørkets Herres magisk forstærkede stemme rungede hen over gårdspladsen:</p><p> </p><p>”Her har I jeres helt.”</p><p> </p><p>Synet af Potters livløse krop fik råb af sorg og skræk til at skære gennem luften. Selv McGonagall, som ellers altid var så fattet, udstødte et skrig.</p><p> </p><p>”NEJ!”</p><p> </p><p>”Harry, <em>Harry!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>”Han er død,” hviskede Hermione. Smerten i hendes stemme var næsten ikke til at bære. ”De gjorde det virkelig. De - de dræbte ham.”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes hånd klemte smertefuldt om hans, mens hun talte.</p><p> </p><p>Bølger af vrede og forfærdelse gik gennem menneskemængden. Stemmerne steg i styrke, indtil Mørkets Herre fik nok og brølede, at alle skulle tie. Han beordrede halvkæmpen til at lægge Potter for hans fødder.</p><p> </p><p>”Se grundigt på ham.” De røde, smalle øjne løb over liget, som nøglebæreren hulkende anbragte på jorden. ”Han er ikke andet end en dreng. En tåbelig dreng, der troede, at han kunne slippe af sted med at trodse mig.”</p><p> </p><p>Han smilede koldt, mens han pegede på den døde Gryffindor-elev. <em>Et trofæ</em>, tænkte Draco. Mørkets Herre udstillede Potter som et trofæ. Han brugte liget af Den Udvalgte som et symbol på sin endegyldige triumf.</p><p> </p><p>”Han blev dræbt, da han prøvede at luske væk fra slottets område,” fortsatte dødsgardisternes leder. ”Når alt kom til alt, var han intet andet end en kujon …”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er løgn!”</p><p> </p><p>En eller anden stormede frem mod rækken af Dødsgardister. Et lysglimt senere blev personen væltet omkuld. Draco strakte hals og så, at det var Longbottom. Det havde været en smal sag for Mørkets Herre at afvæbne drengen, som nu lå og våndede sig på jorden.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvem har vi så her? Hvem er frivilligt trådt frem for at demonstrere, hvad der sker med dem, der fortsætter med at kæmpe, når slaget er tabt?” **</p><p> </p><p>Der lød et begejstret hvin fra Dødsgardisternes rækker. Draco gøs.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er Neville Longbottom, herre.” Det var hans moster, Bellatrix, som talte. ”Drengen, der har givet Alecto og Amycus så mange problemer! Han er søn af Aurorerne, du ved!”**</p><p> </p><p>Kvalmen vældede op i Draco. Han havde hørt historien om, hvordan Bellatrix havde tortureret Longbottoms forældre, indtil de var blevet vanvittige. Hun havde ofte underholdt med beretningen. Udtrykket i hendes øjne efterlod ingen tvivl om, at hun længtes efter at give Longbottom den samme skæbne.</p><p> </p><p>Mørkets Herre studerede drengen, som møjsommeligt kæmpede sig på benene.</p><p> </p><p>”Så dine forældre var Alice og Frank Longbottom,” hvislede han. ”To magikere, som begge var af rent blod.”</p><p> </p><p>Longbottom spyttede en klat blod ud på brostenene. På trods af at han stod fuldkommen forsvarsløs mellem slottets forsvarere og Dødsgardisterne, udviste han ikke det mindste tegn på frygt.</p><p> </p><p>”Og hvad så?”</p><p> </p><p>”Vi kunne bruge en modig fuldblodstroldmand blandt mine tilhængere. Hvad siger du, dreng? Er du villig til at slutte dig til os?”</p><p> </p><p>Longbottom fnøs. Draco kunne ikke lade være med at være imponeret Gryffindor-elevens mod. Dette var langt fra den forskræmte, buttede dreng, som Draco havde kendt gennem sin tid på Hogwarts. Dette var en ung mand, der ikke tøvede med at sætte sig op imod selveste Mørkets Herre.</p><p> </p><p>”Aldrig i livet. Jeg vil aldrig tjene jeres sag.” Longbottom hævede en knyttet næve. ”Dumbledores Armé!”</p><p> </p><p>Ordene frembragte en bølge af jubel blandt Hogwarts’ elever. Mørkets Herre var tydeligvis utilfreds med Longbottoms svar, for hans røde øjne blev smalle.</p><p> </p><p>”Nuvel. Du har truffet dit valg. Lad mig vise dig, hvad der sker med folk, som nægter at bøje sig.”</p><p> </p><p>Han lod tryllestaven svirpe gennem luften. Noget højt over dem splintredes. Draco så op tidsnok til at registrere, at en genstand kom susende ud ad et ituslået vindue på Hogwarts’ syvende sal. Mørkets Herre greb objektet i sin dødningeagtige hånd og holdt det frem mod sit publikum. Det var Fordelingshatten.</p><p> </p><p>”Der vil aldrig mere finde nogen Fordeling sted på Hogwarts.” Han rystede det lasede stykke stof, mens han talte. ”Kollegiernes tid er forbi. Min ædle forfader, Salazar Slytherin, skal være forbillede for enhver skoleelev i fremtiden. Ikke sandt, Neville Longbottom?”**</p><p> </p><p>Han pegede på Longbottom med sin tryllestav. Drengen frøs på stedet, ramt af det, Draco genkendte som Den Totale Kropslås. Hogwarts-eleverne gjorde mine til at træde frem og forsvare deres ven, men Dødsgardisterne løftede deres tryllestave og holdt dem i skak. Også Hermione havde trukket sit våben. Hun virkede rolig, men hånden, der holdt om Dracos, afslørede hendes anspændthed. Hendes negle borede sig ind i hans håndflade.</p><p> </p><p>Mørkets Herre manøvrerede den tyndslidte Fordelingshat ned over Longbottoms hoved. Drengen kunne ikke andet end at acceptere det i sin fastfrosne tilstand.</p><p> </p><p>”Nu vil Neville Longbottom demonstrere, hvad der sker med enhver, som er tåbelig nok til at fortsætte med at gøre oprør!”**</p><p> </p><p>Mørkets Herre gjorde en skarp bevægelse med håndleddet. Fordelingshatten brød i brand.</p><p> </p><p>Luften omkring dem eksploderede.</p><p> </p><p>Med rasende skrig kastede Hogwarts’ hær sig frem for at redde Longbottom, hvis hoved var svøbt i flammer. Også Hermione satte i løb. Draco fulgte med og koncentrerede sig om at holde fast i hendes hånd, som var faretruende tæt på at glide ud af hans. De dukkede sig begge, da den første bølge af dødbringende lysstråler kom susende imod dem.</p><p> </p><p>Over lyden af trampende skridt og hylende stemmer forekom det pludselig Draco, at han kunne høre hovslag. Også Dødsgardisterne måtte have bemærket lyden, for der opstod uro blandt deres rækker. Flere af dem så sig tilbage. Draco fulgte retningen på deres blik og måbede ved det syn, der mødte ham. En gruppe på omkring tredive kentaurer kom galoperende ind på gårdspladsen med spændte buer. På signal fra deres leder sendte de en regn af pile af sted mod Dødsgardisterne.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Protego</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione fremmanede et skjold foran sig selv og Draco, så de var skærmet mod vildfarne pile. Skjoldet var dog ikke nok til at beskytte dem mod den kæmpe, der få sekunder senere kom stormende imod dem. Skabningen brød gennem det magiske skjold, som om det var en sæbeboble. De måtte slippe hinanden og springe til hver sin side, da kæmpen hamrede sin kølle ned i jorden med et brøl. Slaget var så voldsomt, at brostenene splintres. Draco blev væltet omkuld og trillede hen ad jorden. Hurtigt kom han op på alle fire og begyndte at kravle sidelæns for at undgå at blive knust under kæmpens enorme fødder. Til hans held blev skabningen i samme nu jaget på flugt af de nyankomne kentaurer.</p><p> </p><p>Gennem vrimlen af heste- og menneskeben konstaterede han, at Longbottom var kommet på benene. Bortset fra et par svitsede hårstrå lod Gryffindor-eleven til at være i god behold. Det var dog tvivlsomt, om dette ville vare ved, for Mørkets Herres slange havde tilsyneladende udset ham som sit bytte. Nagini krøb hen mod ham med opspilet gab. Longbottom bukkede sig og samlede den forkullede Fordelingshat op fra jorden, og netop da slangen skulle til at hugge til, trak han et sværd op af hattens dyb.</p><p> </p><p>Draco opfangede et glimt af sølv, da Longbottom lod sværdklingen suse gennem natteluften. Med en hvislende lyd kappede han hovedet af det store krybdyr.</p><p> </p><p>Mørkets Herre udstødte et skrig. Han løftede sin tryllestav og sendte en forbandelse af sted mod Longbottom, men lysstrålen traf ikke sit mål. I stedet blev den afbøjet, som om den havde ramt et usynligt skjold. Draco havde ikke tid til at spekulere over, hvorfor angrebet var mislykkedes. Han kom på benene og stirrede målløs på det afhuggede slangehoved, som trillede hen ad brostenene.</p><p> </p><p>”Hold da kæft. Granger, så du det?” Han drejede hovedet. ”Granger?”</p><p> </p><p>Hans begejstring ophørte øjeblikkeligt, da det gik op for ham, at Hermione ikke længere var ved hans side. Panikken skød gennem ham.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Hermione?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Han spejdede desperat efter Hermiones karakteristiske hårtop, men hun var forsvundet i den kæmpende menneskemængde. Han masede sig fremad, mens han kaldte på hende, ligeglad med de mange lysstråler, der strøg tæt forbi ham. Natteluften var tæt af skrig og bragende besværgelser, men han ænsede det knap nok. Han blev nødt til at finde Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>Midt i al tumulten fik han øje på sin mor. Hun stod i udkanten af gårdspladsen, hvor hun havde søgt tilflugt i en smal søjlegang. Hendes ansigt var kridhvidt og blikket stift. Stenkonstruktionen over hende gyngede faretruende under vægten af kampens eksplosioner.</p><p> </p><p>Draco glemte alt om at finde Hermione og satte øjeblikkeligt i løb.</p><p> </p><p>”Mor! Se at komme væk derfra!”</p><p> </p><p>Hans stemme druknede i larmen fra slaget. Hun kunne umuligt høre ham. Med hjertet bankende i halsen sprintede han hen mod hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Pas på!”</p><p> </p><p>Han sprang ind mellem de vaklende søjler og trak hende med sig ud på gårdspladsen, tidsnok til at undgå skredet af murbrokker, da søjlegangen styrtede sammen. Hans mor snublede hen over brostenene, og han måtte gribe hende om skuldrene for at undgå, at hun væltede. Hendes øjne flakkede forvirret, og hendes normalt så fint opsatte hår flagrede vildt. Det lod til, at det først nu gik op for hende, hvem der stod foran hende.</p><p> </p><p>”Draco -”</p><p> </p><p>”Er du uskadt?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja.”</p><p> </p><p>Han kunne mærke, hvordan hun rystede. Et lysglimt skar gennem natten og oplyste hendes ængstelige ansigt. Det føltes surrealistisk at se hende igen efter de mange uger, der var gået. Hans hoved var fyldt med tusinde ting, han ville sige, men kun én sætning undslap hans læber:</p><p> </p><p>”Du må ikke lade far gøre hende noget.”</p><p> </p><p>Hans mor blinkede uforstående.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad …?”</p><p> </p><p>”Du må ikke lade far skade Granger. Jeg beder dig, Mor -”</p><p> </p><p>Men inden han nåede at sige mere, blev han afbrudt af lyden af baskende vinger. De så begge op. En strøm af Thestraler og Hippogriffer kom flyvende hen over Hogwarts’ mure og gjorde et skarpt dyk mod Dødsgardisternes rækker. De sortklædte skikkelser forsøgte at værge sig, men kunne intet stille op mod de nye modstanderes sparkende hove og hakkende næb. Kæmperne brølede rasende af de bevingede skabninger og fægtede med deres køller i et forsøg på at ramme dem.</p><p> </p><p>Kampens kaos steg til nye højder. Horden af kæmper, Thestraler, kæmpeedderkopper og Hippogriffer pressede såvel elever som Dødsgardister tilbage mod slottet. Draco forsøgte at holde fast i sin mor, men det var umuligt. De blev skilt fra hinanden, og hun forsvandt mellem de mange ansigter. Han kæmpede for at holde balancen i den skubbende menneskemængde, klaustrofobisk angst for hvad der ville ske, hvis han væltede og blev fanget under de mange trampende fødder. Først da de nåede Indgangshallen, lykkedes det ham at gøre sig fri.</p><p> </p><p>Han hev efter vejret, lettet over ikke længere at være fastklemt, og skyndte sig at lægge af stand mellem sig selv og den rivende strøm af mennesker. Hans hånd hvilede mod dét, der engang havde været et kollegietimeglas, mens han prøvede at få kontrol over sin vejrtrækning.</p><p> </p><p>Han så hen mod Storsalen, som alle strømmede ind i. Det gav et sæt i ham, da Hermiones hoved kortvarigt kom til syne. Han ville have råbt hendes navn, men hun var allerede forsvundet ind i salen, klar til at kæmpe videre. Han skulle til at følge efter hende, da en skikkelse trådte ind foran ham og spærrede vejen.</p><p> </p><p>Hans blik mødte et par velkendte, mørke øjne.</p><p> </p><p>”Bellatrix.”</p><p> </p><p>Hans moster smilede ondskabsfuldt. Hun holdt sin tryllestav rettet mod hans bryst. Ved hendes side stod en høj, blond Dødsgardist, hvis tryllestav ligeledes pegede mod Draco.</p><p> </p><p>”Smut du bare, Rowle.” Bellatrix skævede til sin kollega. ”Det her er et familieanliggende.”</p><p> </p><p>Manden nikkede og fortsatte mod Storsalen. Bellatrix vendte atter opmærksomheden mod Draco. Et feberagtigt skær oplyste hendes ansigt. Han havde set udtrykket før. Det var det sultne udtryk, der kom over hende, når hun stod foran en forsvarsløs Muggler. Det havde altid skræmt Draco, men det skræmte ham endnu mere nu, hvor han selv var genstand for blikket.</p><p> </p><p>Han ville trække sin tryllestav, men Bellatrix kom ham i forkøbet. Inden han kunne nå at bevæge hånden så meget som en centimeter, gjorde hun et udfald imod ham. Han blev slynget baglæns og mærkede, hvordan smaragderne fra de smadrede timeglas skurrede mod hans ryg, idet han kurrede hen over gulvet.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad laver du? Jeg er på jeres side!”</p><p> </p><p>Han prøvede at rejse sig, men den pinefulde dunken i hans rygsøjle tvang ham til at blive liggende på stenfliserne.</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix lo skingert.</p><p> </p><p>”Er du det? Var det derfor, du stod og holdt den beskidte Mudderblodstøs i hånden ude på gårdspladsen?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco tænkte som en rasende. Tryllestaven lå stadig i hans lomme. Så længe han havde den, var der stadig håb. Hvis bare han kunne distrahere hende på en eller anden måde …</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg har arbejdet på at infiltrere Ordenen,” fik han frem. ”For at komme tæt på Potter. Granger var et led i planen -”</p><p> </p><p>”Ha! Mig narrer du ikke. Tror du ikke, jeg har set det her før? Min søster havde det samme udtryk i øjnene, da hun faldt for en Muggler. Gudskelov fik jeg gjort det af med hendes halvblods-afkom, så snart jeg havde chancen. Stakkels lille <em>Nymphadora</em> var ikke en særlig dygtig Auror, når det kom til stykket.”</p><p> </p><p>Billedet af Tonks’ lig dukkede op på Dracos nethinde. Han kravlede baglæns på albuerne, mens han så sig om efter hjælp, men alle hans allierede havde enten forladt Indgangshallen for at slutte sig til kampen i Storsalen eller lå bevidstløse på stengulvet.</p><p> </p><p>”Så du har tænkt dig at dræbe mig på samme måde, som du dræbte hende?” spurgte han i et forsøg på at vinde tid. ”Først din niece og nu din nevø …”</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix smilede blot af hans bemærkning.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er på tide, vi får luget ud i familien.” Hun svingede tryllestaven. ”<em>Dolor</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco blev ramt af en smerte, der var så intens, at han troede, hans hoved ville dele sig i to. Det var, som om tusinde knive flænsede hans hud, indtil hans krop var et åbent sår. Han kunne ikke tænke, blot krumme sig sammen og vente på, at det stoppede. Smerten skar gennem ham som rødglødende nåle. Hans knogler knustes, hans blod kogte. Det var for meget … Hans hjerne ville smelte … Han ville besvime, <em>dø</em> …</p><p> </p><p>Smerten standsede.</p><p> </p><p>Han gispede. Der gik nogle sekunder, før det gik op for ham, hvor han var. Han lå i udkanten af Storsalen med ansigtet vendt mod gulvet og svedte så meget, at hans pande klæbede til stenfliserne. Hans krop rystede. Langsomt hævede han hovedet og så på sin moster. På trods af at hans blik var sløret, var han ikke i tvivl om, at hun stadig smilede sit syge smil. Han burde have vidst, at hun ikke bare ville slå ham ihjel. Først ville hun pine ham som en kat, der leger med en mus. Sådan havde hun altid været.</p><p> </p><p>Doloroso-forbandelsen ramte ham igen. Han mærkede, hvordan øjnene rullede tilbage i hovedet på ham. Et sted langt borte hørte han en person skrige. Da forbandelsen endelig blev løftet, gik det op for ham, at det var ham selv. Han blinkede og prøvede at fokusere. Den metalagtige smag af blod bredte sig i hans mund. Han måtte have bidt sig selv uden at være klar over det. Han stirrede på spidsen af Bellatrix’ tryllestav: En sort prik i en verden, der stadig var uskarp. Skælvende sugede han en mundfuld luft ind mellem læberne.</p><p> </p><p>”Min mor vil aldrig tilgive dig,” stønnede han.</p><p> </p><p>”Cissy vil aldrig få noget at vide.” Bellatrix’ øjne glimtede i en blanding af sadisme og vanvid. ”Jeg fortæller hende, at du omkom på tragisk vis. Et af krigens mange ofre.”</p><p> </p><p>Sådan her skulle det altså ske, tænkte han mat. Han fik ikke en gang mulighed for at sige ordentligt farvel til Hermione. Han ville have ønsket, at han kunne have gjort noget mere - at han kunne have gjort en forskel. Men han kom til at dø her, i udkanten af Indgangshallen, uden andre end Bellatrix som vidne.</p><p> </p><p>Han trak vejret dybt ned i lungerne. Fast besluttet på ikke at vise frygt løftede han hagen og mødte sin mosters blik. Det trak i hendes mundvig, som om handlingen provokerede hende. <em>Godt. </em>Så havde han i det mindste én ting at glæde sig over i disse sidste sekunder.</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix’ læber skilte sig.</p><p> </p><p>Der lød et brag. Men det var ikke lyden af Dræberforbandelsen, der forlod Bellatrix’ tryllestav, sådan som han havde forventet. Det var lyden af dørene ind til Hogwarts’ køkkenlokaler, som blev blæst op. En hær af husalfer kom stormende ind i hallen, bevæbnet med skarpe køkkenredskaber. Draco missede med øjnene. I spidsen for flokken stod ingen anden end hans gamle husalf, Dobby.</p><p> </p><p>”Kæmp!” råbte alfen, mens den svingede en kødøkse højt over sit hoved. ”Kæmp for Dobbys ven, Harry Potter!”</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix stirrede himmelfaldent på de fremadstormende husalfer. Hun skulle netop til at rette sin tryllestav mod skabningerne, da en pink lysstråle føg gennem luften og ramte hende i siden. Draco, der med det samme genkendte Confundus-besværgelsens karakteristiske lyserøde farve, drejede hovedet, men inden han kunne nå at opfange, hvem der havde kastet besværgelsen, blev han hevet på benene og trukket med ind ad en sidedør.</p><p> </p><p>Han hørte Bellatrix’ rasende skrig runge gennem luften.</p><p> </p><p>”Din lille kujon! Kom tilbage!”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes skrig af vrede forvandlede sig til et smerteudbrud, da hæren af husalfer gik løs på hende.</p><p> </p><p>Draco kunne næsten ikke få vejret, så voldsomt hamrede hjertet i hans bryst. Han havde ingen anelse om, hvor han var, før han fornemmede en velkendt kølighed i luften. Hans redningsmand havde trukket ham med ned i krypten.</p><p> </p><p>Først nu så han, hvem det var.</p><p> </p><p>”Zabini,” gispede han. ”Du er …”</p><p> </p><p>”I live? Ja, takket være dig.” Blaise slap Draco og tørrede sveden af sin sodstribede pande. ”Og nu står vi lige.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad mener du?”</p><p> </p><p>”Du reddede mit liv. Nu har jeg reddet dit.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco stirrede perpleks på kollegiekammeraten.</p><p> </p><p>”Men du kunne være blevet dræbt -” begyndte han.</p><p> </p><p>”Lad være med at få det til at lyde som én eller anden heltegerning. Hørte du ikke, hvad jeg sagde? Jeg gjorde det, for at vi skulle stå lige. Jeg bryder mig ikke om at stå i gæld til nogen, uanset hvem det er. Hvad der sker herefter, er jeg ligeglad med.”</p><p> </p><p>Han vendte sig væk fra Draco og begyndte at løbe ned ad de mange trapper.</p><p> </p><p>”Vent!” Draco fulgte efter ham, stadig usikker på benene. ”Hvad med slaget?”</p><p> </p><p>Blaise trak på skuldrene.</p><p> </p><p>”Det har jeg ingen planer om at deltage i. Men rend du bare ud og slå dig selv ihjel, hvis det er det, du har lyst til.”</p><p> </p><p>Han fortsatte ned i kryptens dyb, hvor han hurtigt blev opslugt af skygger. Draco så efter ham.</p><p> </p><p>I gamle dage ville han ikke have tøvet med at tage benene på nakken ligesom Blaise, men lige nu var der noget, der var vigtigere end hans egen overlevelse. Det rev i hans bryst ved tanken om Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>Der var ingen tid at spilde.</p><p> </p><p>Han satte kurs mod Storsalen. Det virkede som en evighed, før han endelig nåede op ad kryptens mange trin. Idet han spænede gennem Indgangshallen, fik han øje på en række beboere fra Hogsmeade, som havde besluttet sig for at komme deres naboer på Hogwarts til undsætning. I spidsen for den lille gruppe stod Madam Rosmerta, som med stålsat blik marcherede gennem hallen uden at ænse de døde og bevidstløse skikkelser, hun trådte henover.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nikkede til de nyankomne i forbifarten. Enhver forstærkning var kærkommen i disse øjeblikke.</p><p> </p><p>Han nåede Storsalen, hvor kampen var på sit højeste. Grønne lysstråler bølgede gennem luften og gjorde det umuligt for ham at danne sig overblik over, hvad der foregik. Med tryllestaven hævet bevægede han sig gennem den kæmpende menneskemængde. Han så Flitwick besejre Rowle i duel og Alecto Carrow blive overmandet af Longbottom og Finnigan. Rubeus Hagrid, som tilsyneladende havde genvundet fatningen, slyngede McNair gennem salen. Dødsgardisten passerede hen over hovedet på Draco, sprællende i luften som en overdimensioneret sprællemand, inden han ramte stenmuren og faldt bevidstløs om på gulvet.</p><p> </p><p>Kampbrøl og smerteskrig rungede mod det fortryllede loft. Det var tydeligt, at Hogwartsianere gav alt, hvad de havde i sig, i kampen mod Mørkets Herres styrker. De pludselige forstærkninger havde givet dem håb. Det lod da også til, at Dødsgardisterne var begyndt at tvivle på, om sejren var så ligetil, som de havde troet få minutter forinden. Konfronteret med kentaurer, Thestraler, Hipogriffer og forbløffende aggressive husalfer begyndte deres kampgejst at vakle. Han så flere af dem trække sig tilbage, mens de prøvede at undvige alferne, der hakkede løs på deres ankler med knive og gafler.</p><p> </p><p>Draco ville have tilladt sig selv at være optimistisk, hvis ikke det havde været for Mørkets Herre, som befandt sig i centrum af salen. Kun McGonagall, Kingo og Schnobbevom havde vovet sig inden for hans rækkevidde for at duellere mod ham. Alle andre holdt afstand, klar over at de trykbølger af mørk magi, som han udsendte, ville være nok til at tage livet af enhver. Den fornyede modstand havde ikke fået ham til at vakle. Tværtimod. Den havde blot gjort ham endnu mere rasende - og dermed endnu mere farlig.</p><p> </p><p>Mens alle de omkringståendes blikke var rettet mod Mørkets Herre og de tre lærere, fandt Dracos øjne imidlertid vej til noget andet. Det lykkedes endelig for ham at lokalisere Hermione. Hun befandt sig i venstre side af salen, opslugt af en intens duel. Lettelsen over at se hende i god behold veg dog i det samme for frygt, da det gik op for ham, hvem hun kæmpede imod.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nej!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Med et ansigt, der glinsede af sved, undveg, blokerede og returnerede Hermione Lucius Malfoys forbandelser. Hans fars øjne lyste af manisk vrede, mens han duellerede mod hende. Det trykkede for Dracos bryst. Selvom Hermione var en dygtig heks, kunne han se, at hun i sin svækkede tilstand ikke ville være i stand til at holde hans far i skak ret meget længere …</p><p> </p><p>Han prøvede at bane sig vej hen til dem, men salen var så tæt af mennesker, at der var som at vade gennem rullende bølger. Han kæmpede sig gennem menneskemængden uden anden tanke end at han blev nødt til at stoppe sin far. Farens blik efterlod ingen tvivl om, at han var fast besluttet på at gøre en ende på sin modstander. Draco sparkede og skubbede til folk omkring sig i et forsøg på at komme fremad. Det <em>måtte</em> ikke ske.</p><p> </p><p>En regn af grønne lysglimt føg frem imod Hermione. Også dette angreb formåede hun at parere, men kun med nød og næppe. Hendes ansigt var sammenbidt af koncentration.</p><p> </p><p>Draco begyndte at kaste Snublebesværgelser mod folk foran sig, ligeglad med om de var allierede eller fjender. Han skrævede hastigt hen over de mennesker, der væltede omkuld, mens han holdt blikket rettet mod de to kæmpende. Hermione var begyndt at bevæge sig baglæns nu, trængt tilbage af de gnistrende forbandelser.</p><p> </p><p>Draco løftede sin tryllestav. Han ville sende en besværgelse af sted mod sin far, men de mange mennesker gjorde det umuligt for ham at tage ordentligt sigte. Et råb af frustration undslap ham. Han kunne ikke andet end at se til, mens Lucius Malfoy angreb igen og igen, indtil Hermione endelig mistede fodfæstet.</p><p> </p><p>”Hermione!”</p><p> </p><p>Hjertet bankede som en tromme i Dracos bryst. Han brølede hendes navn og kastede sig fremad, men muren af mennesker var for massiv til, at han kunne trænge igennem. Hermione, der vaklede bagud, havde sænket tryllestaven, hvilket var netop det, hans far havde ventet på ville ske. Lucius Malfoy lignede et rovdyr, der skulle til at kaste sig over sit bytte, idet han hævede sit våben.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Et lysglimt.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hans far stivnede. De grå øjne udvidede sig, og han drattede om på gulvet, slap som en kludedukke.</p><p>Hermione blinkede overrasket, men brugte ikke tid på at opklare, hvem der havde uskadeliggjort hendes modstander. I stedet sprang hun videre for at assistere Cho Chang, der var ved at blive overmandet af Fenris Gråryg.</p><p> </p><p>Draco, der stadig var fanget bag hegnet af mennesker, så sig forvirret omkring. Hans blik standsede ved hans mor, som stod få meter bag farens bevidstløse skikkelse. Han så, hvordan hendes hånd skælvede, da hun sænkede sin tryllestav. Deres øjne mødtes, og han <em>forstod -</em></p><p> </p><p>”Af vejen, Cissy!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nåede ikke at have øjenkontakt med moren i mere end et splitsekund, før Bellatrix skubbede hende til side. Hun havde tilsyneladende udset sig et nyt offer - Ginevra Weasley - som hun jagtede gennem salen. Hendes sorte øjne glødede.</p><p> </p><p>”Kom her, din lille blodsforræder.”</p><p> </p><p>Den rødhårede pige sprang fra side til side i et forsøg på at undvige lysstrålerne fra forfølgerens tryllestav. Bellatrix’ opdukken havde fået folk til at trække sig tilbage, og Draco, som omsider havde fået ordentligt udsyn, skulle netop til at sende en besværgelse af sted mod sin moster, da han blev skubbet til side.</p><p> </p><p>”IKKE MIN DATTER, DIN MØGKÆLLING!”</p><p> </p><p>Molly Weasley kom marcherende hen over stengulvet med tryllestaven hævet. Bellatrix lo skingert ved synet af sin nye modstander. Det hånlige udtryk i hendes ansigt, forsvandt imidlertid, da den rødhårede kvinde gik til angreb med svirpende tryllestav. Det blev klart, at hun havde undervurderet sin udfordrers styrke. Snart befandt de to hekse sig i tæt duel. De omkringstående, inklusiv Draco, trak ud mod væggen for at give plads, hvilket også var det sikreste, for de to kvinder duellerede med en sådan intensitet, at gulvet krakelerede, og bordene omkring dem splintredes.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej!” råbte Mrs. Weasley, da Hermione og Cho Chang forsøgte at komme hende til undsætning. ”Tilbage med jer! <em>Tilbage</em>! Hun er min!”</p><p> </p><p>De duellerende hekse bevægede sig ind mod Storsalens midte. Lidt efter lidt trak alle folk sig tilbage, så der til sidst kun var to hold kæmpende på gulvet: Molly Weasley, der kæmpede mod Bellatrix, og Kingo, McGonagall og Schnobbevom, som kæmpede mod Mørkets Herre.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad tror du, der sker med dine børn, når jeg har dræbt dig?” snerrede Bellatrix, mens hun blokerede den salve af grønne lysglimt, som hendes modstander sendte af sted. ”Hvis du er i tvivl, så lad mig fortælle dig det: Jeg har tænkt mig at gøre det af med hver eneste af dine rødhårede snotunger, på samme måde som jeg gjorde det af med deres far.”</p><p> </p><p>Molly Weasleys tryllestav piskede gennem luften. Hendes ansigt var fyldt med hvidglødende raseri.</p><p>Draco blev opfyldt af en sær blanding af forundring og ærefrygt. Han havde aldrig troet, at et medlem af familien Weasley kunne se så skræmmende ud.</p><p> </p><p>”Du rører aldrig min familie igen!”</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix lo blot af sin modstander, men netop denne latter blev hendes undergang. I det øjeblik hun sænkede paraderne, sendte Molly Weasley en grøn lysstråle af sted, som borede sig ind Bellatrix’ bryst. Smilet frøs på den sorthårede kvindes læber, og sekundet efter faldt hun livløs om på gulvet.</p><p> </p><p>Jubelbrølene fra de omkringstående blev overdøvet af Mørkets Herres skrig. Med en rasende bevægelse væltede han sine tre modstandere bagover, hvorefter han rettede sin tryllestav mod Weasley-klanens matriark. Han nåede imidlertid ikke at affyre nogen forbandelse, før et kæmpemæssigt skjold sprang frem midt i Storsalen og beskyttede ikke bare Molly Weasley, men hver eneste af Hogwarts’ beboere.</p><p> </p><p>Draco drejede hovedet for at finde ud af, hvem der havde kastet Protego-besværgelsen, og kunne knap nok tro sine egne øjne. Højlydte gisp og vantro udbrud fyldte salen.</p><p> </p><p>Det var Potter.</p><p> </p><p>Et kort øjeblik overvejede Draco, om han så syner, men i så fald led alle i salen af den samme vrangforestilling. Nej. Der var ikke noget at tage fejl af. Personen, der stod midt på gulvet, <em>var</em> Harry Potter, og han var i den grad i live. Draco fattede ikke, hvordan det kunne lade sig gøre, men lige nu betød det ikke noget.</p><p> </p><p>Potter vendte sig mod Mørkets Herre.</p><p> </p><p>”Nej! Bliv, hvor I er,” råbte han, da hans allierede trådte frem for at hjælpe ham. ”Det her bliver jeg nødt til at gøre selv.”</p><p> </p><p>”Er du sikker på det?” Mørkets Herres øjne lyste af vrede og chok. ”Du plejer ellers altid at gemme dig bag andre.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ikke denne gang.”</p><p> </p><p>De to begyndte langsomt at kredse om hinanden, og folk stimlede sammen omkring dem i en cirkel. Ingen sagde noget. Draco studerede Potter, hvis ansigt var blegt og fyldt med rifter. Han så forbavsende fattet ud, situationen taget i betragtning. Tryllestaven i hans hånd dirrede ikke det mindste.</p><p> </p><p>”Så du tror, du kan overvinde mig?” hvæsede hans modstander. ”Prøv du bare. Jeg har dræbt dig én gang, og jeg vil gøre det igen.”</p><p> </p><p>Til Dracos overraskelse kom et smil til syne på Potters læber.</p><p> </p><p>”Du dræbte mig ikke. Du dræbte den del af mig, som var en Horcrux. Ja, der var syv Horcruxer, ” fortsatte han, ”ikke seks, sådan som du troede. Og nu er de alle sammen væk. Nu er der kun dig og mig tilbage, og du kender profetien: Ingen kan leve, hvis den anden overlever …”</p><p> </p><p><em>Horcruxer</em>. Dracos hjerne arbejdede på højtryk. <em>De objekter, som Den Gyldne Trio havde arbejdet på at destruere. </em>Hvis de var væk, betød det, at Mørkets Herre kunne besejres.</p><p> </p><p>”Og du tror, det bliver dig, der overlever?” Mørkets Herre prøvede at le, men Draco kunne se, at han var rasende. ”Din arrogance er forbløffende, Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg prøver ikke på at være arrogant. Jeg ved blot noget, som du ikke ved, Romeo Gåde.”</p><p> </p><p>Folk i salen gispede. Potters vovemod overraskede også Draco. Det var sjældent, at Mørkets Herres oprindelige navn blev sagt højt. Navnet truede med at reducere ham til et almindeligt menneske, og for Dødsgardisternes leder fandtes der ingen større provokation end netop dette.</p><p> </p><p>”Jaså? Lad mig høre. Hvad er det, du tror, der kan redde dig? Lad mig gætte … <em>Kærlighed</em>?” Mørkets Herre spyttede ordet ud for ikke at efterlade nogen tvivl om sin foragt. ”Dumbledore påstod, at kærlighed kunne overvinde selveste døden, men kærlighed forhindrede ham ikke i at falde ud fra tårnet og knække som en gammel voksdukke. Kærlighed forhindrede heller ikke mig i at knuse din Mudderblodsmor som en anden kakerlak …”**</p><p> </p><p>Potter rystede på hovedet. Han var fuldkommen rolig.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er ikke kærlighed.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco så sig om. Nu hvor folk var stoppet op for at iagttage konfrontationen mellem kampens to hovedpersoner, kunne han endelig bevæge sig frit rundt i rummet. Han fik øje på Hermione i udkanten af menneskecirklen og listede lydløst hen mod hende, mens han holdt opmærksomheden rettet mod de to personer i salens midte.</p><p> </p><p>Mørkets Herre var tydeligvis rasende over ikke at have besejret Potter, men samtidig fornemmede Draco en vis nysgerrighed i hans stemme, idet han talte:</p><p> </p><p>”Hvis ikke det er kærlighed, så må du jo bilde dig selv ind, at du har et våben mere kraftfuldt end mit.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det er præcis det, jeg bilder mig ind,” svarede Potter.</p><p> </p><p>Mørkets Herre udstødte en vanvittig latter, som gav ekko i Storsalen. Lyden fik det til at løbe koldt ned ad ryggen på Draco.</p><p> </p><p>”Tror du, at du er mægtigere end mig? Mig, Lord Voldemort, som bragte død over Albus Dumbledore!”</p><p> </p><p>”Det troede du, du gjorde. Men du tog fejl.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco var nået hen til Hermione og lagde forsigtigt en hånd på hendes skulder. Det gav et sæt i hende, men da hun så, at det var ham, fyldtes hendes ansigt med lettelse. Det lod til, at hun havde været lige så bekymret for ham, som han havde været for hende. Der var ikke tid til at sige noget, så Draco tog blot hendes hånd og vendte atter opmærksomheden mod de to personer inde i cirklen.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg dræbte ham!” brølede Mørkets Herre, tirret af Potters ord. ”Vil du benægte det?”</p><p> </p><p>”Du gjorde en ende på Dumbledores liv, ja, men han valgte selv, at han ville dø. Dumbledore havde planlagt sin egen død flere måneder før, den indtraf. Han arrangerede det hele sammen med Snape - en mand, du troede, var på din side.”</p><p> </p><p>Alle var tavse, mens Potter forklarede, hvordan Severus Snape havde været dobbeltagent for Albus Dumbledore, hvordan Snape havde elsket Lily Potter, og hvordan hans Patronus – en då – havde været et symbol på hans livslange loyalitet mod netop denne kvinde.</p><p> </p><p>”Det betyder intet!” skreg Mørkets Herre, da Potters talestrøm ophørte. ”I sidste ende gør det ingen forskel. Jeg er stadig Oldstavens herre! Jeg besidder et våben, som ingen kan overvinde.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco stirrede på tryllestaven, som hvilede i Mørkets Herres skeletagtige hånd. Det var sandt. Det kunne godt være, at Potter på en eller anden mirakuløs måde havde formået at overleve, men han ville næppe overleve endnu en Dræberforbandelse fra Mørkets Herre. Især ikke hvis troldmandssagnene talte sandt, og Oldstaven virkelig <em>var</em> uovervindelig.</p><p> </p><p>”Dumbledore ønskede at tage Oldstavens kræfter med sig i graven, men hans plan slog fejl,” hvislede Dødsgardisternes leder. ”<em>Jeg </em>vristede staven ud af hans døde, stive fingre. <em>Jeg</em> dræbte dens tidligere herre, Severus Snape.”</p><p> </p><p>”Dumbledores plan slog fejl,” bekræftede Potter. ”Men ikke på den måde, du tror.”</p><p> </p><p>Den andens øjne blev smalle.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg tog Oldstaven imod dens sidste besidders ønske. Det er mig, der nu råder over dens kræfter -”</p><p> </p><p>”Du har stadig ikke fattet det, har du, Gåde? Det er ikke nok at tage tryllestaven på den måde! At have den og bruge den gør den ikke til din sande ejendom.”**</p><p> </p><p>Draco stirrede eftertænksomt frem for sig. Potter havde ret. Han huskede, hvordan hans fars tryllestav havde nægtet at samarbejde med Hermione, selvom hun havde taget den fra ham. En tryllestav var på mange måder ligesom et menneske. Den valgte selv, hvem den ønskede at være loyal overfor.</p><p> </p><p>”Kan du ikke huske, hvad Ollivander plejer at sige?” fortsatte Potter, mens han bevægede sig sidelæns med varsomme skridt. ”<em>Tryllestaven vælger troldmanden</em>. Tryllestaven anerkendte en ny herre, før Dumbledore døde. En, som ikke engang lagde hånd på den. Den nye besidder fjernede tryllestaven fra Dumbledore imod hans vilje, men han opdagede aldrig rigtig, hvad han havde gjort.”**</p><p> </p><p>En pludselig erkendelse dirrede gennem Dracos hjerne.</p><p> </p><p>”Av,” hviskede Hermione. ”Draco, det gør ondt -”</p><p> </p><p>Uden at vide det havde han strammet grebet om hendes hånd.</p><p> </p><p>”Det var mig,” mumlede han, for optaget af sin åbenbaring til at undskylde.</p><p> </p><p>Hun rynkede panden.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad?” spurgte hun distraheret.</p><p> </p><p>Han åbnede munden for at forklare, men Potter kom ham i forkøbet:</p><p> </p><p>”Oldstavens sande herre blev Draco Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>Alle de omkringstående vendte sig mod Draco, men Draco registrerede knap nok deres måbende blikke. Han stirrede på tryllestaven af tjørn i sin hånd. Kunne det virkelig passe? Havde verdens mægtigste tryllestav skænket ham sin troskab i det øjeblik, han havde afvæbnet Dumbledore? Hvis det var sandt, havde han været dens herre i flere måneder, uden at nogen – ikke engang ham selv – havde vidst det.</p><p> </p><p>Han så atter op. Pludselig forstod han Potters plan.</p><p> </p><p>Mørkets Herre var tydeligvis chokeret over afsløringen, men skjulte hurtigt følelsen bag en maske af kulde.</p><p> </p><p>”Men hvad rolle spiller det?” spurgte han. ”Selv hvis du har ret, Potter, gør det ingen forskel for dig og mig. Lige nu duellerer vi udelukkende på dygtighed. Og når jeg har dræbt dig, kan jeg tage mig af Draco Malfoy …”</p><p> </p><p>Draco mærkede sin hals snøre sig sammen, idet de slangeagtige øjne rettede sig mod ham. Hermione klemte så hårdt om hans hånd, at det begyndte at summe i hans fingerspidser.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er for sent for dig,” sagde Potter. ”Du gik glip af chancen. Jeg kom først. Jeg besejrede Draco i fair kamp for få timer siden. Og hvis tryllestaven i din hånd ved, at dens sidste herre blev afvæbnet … vil det sige, at <em>jeg</em> er Oldstavens herre.”</p><p> </p><p>Deres blikke mødtes. Grønt mod rødt. Der var fuldkommen stille i den enorme sal. Alt afhang nu af, om Potter havde ret. Draco knugede Hermiones hånd i sin, mens han bad til, at fortællingerne om Oldstaven var sande. Om få sekunder ville de finde ud af det.</p><p> </p><p>Han bed sig i indersiden af underlæben for ikke at lave en lyd. De to skikkelser i cirklen svingede deres tryllestave.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Avada Kedavra</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Expelliarmus</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Der lød et øresønderrivende brag, da lysstrålerne fra de to tryllestave kolliderede. En trykbølge slog mod alle de omkringstående med sådan en kraft, at flere blev væltet omkuld. Gigantiske, gyldne ildtunger sprang frem fra det sted, hvor den røde og den grønne lysstråle stødte sammen, og flammerne oplyste Storsalen i et blændende skær. På trods af at lyset skar ham i øjnene, fornemmede Draco alligevel, hvordan noget blev slynget opad. Han lagde nakken tilbage og kunne, gennem sine glippende øjenlåg, ane konturerne af et objekt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oldstaven.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Den sagnomspundne stav syntes at blive hængende under Storsalens fortryllede loft i nogle sekunder, inden den begyndte sit fald mod jorden og blev grebet af en hånd.</p><p> </p><p>Potters hånd.</p><p> </p><p>Draco missede med øjnene, bange for at han havde set syner. Men det var rigtigt nok. Det gennemtrængende lys svandt bort og afslørede Potter, som stod midt i cirklen med en tryllestav i hver hånd. Ved siden af ham lå Mørkets Herre. De røde, opspilede øjne var tomme. Han var død.</p><p> </p><p>I nogle sekunder stirrede alle på den livløse skikkelse ude af stand til at begribe, hvad der var sket.</p><p> </p><p>Så brød salen ud i jubel.</p><p> </p><p>Larmen var så intens, at det trykkede for Dracos trommehinder. Han nåede knap nok at registrere, at Hermione havde sluppet hans hånd, før han så hende kaste sig om halsen på Potter. Efter hende fulgte Weasley, Longbottom, McGonagall, ja, det forekom Draco, at samtlige af Hogwarts’ beboere løb hen mod Potter og forsøgte at omfavne ham. Folk lo, hujede og græd af glæde. Draco modtog endda et venskabeligt dunk i ryggen af Finnigan, idet drengen passerede ham.</p><p> </p><p>”Vi gjorde det, Malfoy!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco blinkede. Det var, som om han netop var vågnet op fra en lang drøm. Han var stadig usikker på, om det, der foregik omkring ham, virkelig skete.</p><p> </p><p>Han så på liget af Mørkets Herre. Det slog ham, hvor <em>almindelig</em> Lord Voldemort så ud i døden. Den før så frygtindgydende troldmand forekom næsten sølle, som han lå der på gulvet. Ingen tog notits af ham nu. Alle var optaget af slagets sejrherre. Potter blev båret gennem salen af en jublende menneskeskare. Draco fulgte optoget med øjnene. Alle ville rode Potter i håret, klappe ham på skulderen eller trykke hans hånd. Én eller anden løftede Flitwick op, så også Ravenclaws kollegieoverhoved kunne få lov til at lykønske ham. Ingen af dem syntes at bemærke, at Potter mest af alt lignede én, der havde brug for en lang lur.</p><p> </p><p>Dementorerne trak sig tilbage, jaget bort af det fælles glædesudbrud, som sejren over Mørkets Herre havde frembragt. Draco kunne fornemme, hvordan også Dødsgardisterne forsøgte at liste bort. De fleste af dem blev dog stoppet af årvågne elever og gav frivilligt deres tryllestave fra sig, klar over at slaget var tabt.</p><p> </p><p>Dracos blik faldt på hans mor, som knælede ved hans fars side. Om lidt ville Lucius Malfoy vågne og finde ud af, hvad der var sket. Hvordan ville faren reagere, når han opdagede, at Mørkets Herre var død, og at Potters side – <em>deres </em>side – havde sejret?</p><p> </p><p>”Draco!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione, som havde forladt hyldestoptoget, kom løbende hen imod ham. Hun slog armene om ham og kyssede ham midt på munden. Først da han mærkede hendes læber mod sine, kunne han endelig ånde lettet op.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Det var ovre. De havde klaret det.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Han mærkede hendes tårer mod sit ansigt, men smilede ved bevidstheden om, at det denne gang var det glædestårer.</p><p>                                                                                                                </p><p>”Vi vandt,” hviskede hun.</p><p> </p><p>Han vidste ikke, hvad han skulle sige, så han nikkede blot og lod hånden stryge gennem hendes hår, mens hun hvilede kinden mod hans bryst. I sit stille sind takkede han de højere magter for, at de begge havde klaret sig helskindet gennem kampen.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg fatter ikke, at myterne om Oldstaven virkelig var sande,” mumlede hun.</p><p> </p><p>Et smil trak i hans mundvig.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg <em>sagde</em> det jo.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja ja.” Hun så op på ham med et blik, der var for varmt til at være bebrejdende. ”Du havde ret.”</p><p> </p><p>Han smilede og lagde panden mod hendes.</p><p> </p><p>”Og tak Merlin for det.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Frihed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione lænede sig ind mod Draco og lod hovedet hvile på hans skulder. Solen var ved at stå op, og morgengryet kastede et varmt skær over Hogwarts’ udendørsarealer.</p><p> </p><p>Det var flere timer siden, at Harry havde besejret Voldemort under den endelige konfrontation i Storsalen. Alle, inklusive hun og Draco, var ved at komme til hægterne igen. De havde fået noget at spise og var blevet inspiceret af Madam Pomfrey. Til at begynde med havde de siddet inde i Storsalen sammen med de andre. Det var dog hurtigt blevet klart for Hermione, at de umuligt kunne være i fred i salen. Alle ville aflægge rapport til Harry og informere ham om, hvad der var sket, nu hvor krigen endelig var slut. Det var tydeligt, at Harry næsten ikke kunne rumme mere. Alligevel var han nødt til at tale med sårede og efterladte og forholde sig til de nyheder, der strømmede ind i timerne efter slaget.</p><p> </p><p>Som om det ikke var nok, ville alle, der passerede deres bænk, have at vide, hvad i alverden Draco Malfoy lavede ved Gryffindor-bordet, og ikke mindst hvorfor Hermione holdt ham i hånden.</p><p> </p><p>Til sidst var det blevet for meget for Hermione. Hun havde forslået Draco, at de trak sig tilbage. Det var lykkedes for dem at snige sig ud af salen, uden at folk bemærkede det. Nu sad de på en bænk uden for slottet, i færd med at fordøje alt det, der var sket i løbet af de sidste to døgn.</p><p> </p><p>På trods af at hendes mave var fuld og hendes sår forbudne, følte Hermiones sig ikke træt. Hendes hoved snurrede stadig ovenpå de mange begivenheder, og hun vidste, at Draco havde det på samme måde. Hun løftede hovedet og så på ham. Hans blik var fjernt.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad tænker du på?” spurgte hun stille.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad der kommer til at ske.”</p><p> </p><p>”Med os?”</p><p> </p><p>”Med det hele. Alting bliver anderledes nu.”</p><p> </p><p>”Selvfølgelig gør det det.” Hendes hånd fandt hans. ”Men forhåbentligt forandrer alting sig til det bedre.”</p><p> </p><p>”Forhåbentligt,” gentog han.</p><p> </p><p>Hun opfattede den dystre undertone i hans stemme.</p><p> </p><p>”Voldemort er væk, Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det ved jeg godt.” Han sukkede. ”Jeg skal bare have tid til at vænne mig til tanken.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun så, hvordan han skævede til sin venstre underarm. Det nederste af Mørkets Tegn stak ud under det opbrættede skjorteærme. Hun bad til, at den hæslige tatovering ville forsvinde, nu hvor Voldemort var død.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er der flere, der skal,” sagde hun.</p><p> </p><p>Hun havde også selv svært ved at begribe det. De havde vundet. Krigen havde kostet mange liv, men de havde vundet til sidst. Mugglerfødte i troldmandsverdenen kunne atter føle sig trygge, nu hvor Dødsgardisterne var blevet besejret. Om få uger ville de blive stillet for Højmagiratet. De fleste ville højst sandsynligt ende i Azkaban.</p><p> </p><p>Tanken fik hende til at se på Draco.</p><p> </p><p>”Er dine forældre stadig på slottet?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det ved jeg ikke. Jeg ville have snakket med min mor tidligere, men Aurorerne var ved at forhøre hende. Måske har de arresteret hende.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione kunne ikke undgå at bemærke, hvordan musklerne i hans hånd spændtes, idet han udtalte de sidste ord.</p><p> </p><p>”Det tror jeg ikke.” Hun lod tommelfingeren stryge over hans håndryg. ”Harry fortalte mig, at hun hjalp ham.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rynkede brynene.</p><p> </p><p>”Hjalp ham? Hvordan?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione tænkte tilbage på det, Harry havde fortalt hende, efter det var lykkedes for ham at løsrive sig fra sejrsoptoget.</p><p> </p><p>”Efter han var blevet ramt af Dræberforbandelsen, sendte Voldemort din mor hen til ham for at undersøge, om han var i live. Da Harry fortalte hende, at du stadig befandt dig på slottet, løj hun for Voldemort og sagde, at Harry var død.”</p><p> </p><p>Dracos ansigt var ubevægeligt, men hun kunne se på hans øjne, hvad han tænkte.</p><p> </p><p>”Hun løj for min skyld,” mumlede han. ”Fordi hun vidste, at så længe Potter levede, havde jeg stadig en chance.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun smilede og gav hans hånd et klem.</p><p> </p><p>”Ja. Det var modigt gjort.”</p><p> </p><p>Når alt kom til alt, var der ikke stor forskel på Lily Potter og Narcissa Malfoy. Begge havde været villige til at ofre alt for deres søn.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er sjovt,” sagde Draco. ”Jeg havde aldrig nogensinde forestillet mig, at hun ville gøre sådan noget. Vidste du, at det var hende, der lammede min far, da han kæmpede mod dig?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rettede sig op og så måbende på ham.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Hvad</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun havde ikke tænkt mere over det, da Lucius Malfoy var blevet slået bevidstløs under duellen, men blot prist sig lykkelig for, at hun slap helskindet fra kampen.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smilede svagt af hendes chokerede reaktion.</p><p> </p><p>”Hun vil sikkert aldrig indrømme, at det var hende, men jeg så hende gøre det.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men hvorfor …?”</p><p> </p><p>Hendes stemme døde ud. Draco fugtede læberne. Hans øjne syntes at tage farve efter solopgangen, mens han talte:</p><p> </p><p>”Da du og jeg blev væk fra hinanden ude på gårdspladsen, stødte jeg ind i hende. Jeg tiggede hende om ikke at lade min far gøre dig noget. Hun må have set, hvor vigtigt det var for mig, eftersom …”</p><p> </p><p>”… Eftersom hun redede mig.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun så himmelfaldent på Draco. Narcissa Malfoy have reddet hendes liv. Det forekom hende næsten surrealistisk.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad så nu?” spurgte hun.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad mener du?”</p><p> </p><p>”Tror du, hun har tænkt sig at forlade din far?”</p><p> </p><p>”Det har jeg svært ved at forestille mig. Hun elsker ham.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hun elsker også dig, Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>”Det ved jeg. Men hun er loyal mod ham. Uanset hvad der sker, bliver hun ved hans side.” En bitter trækning løb over hans læber. ”Sådan har hun altid været.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione studerede furerne i hans ansigt. Hun lagde hovedet på skrå.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad har du så tænkt dig at gøre?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ingen anelse. Efter alt det, der er sket, kan jeg umuligt vende tilbage til herregården.”</p><p> </p><p>Løsningen forekom Hermione åbenlys.</p><p> </p><p>”Så kom og bo sammen med mig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Er du sikker?”</p><p> </p><p>Hun nikkede.</p><p> </p><p>”Hvad tror du, dine forældre vil sige til det?”</p><p> </p><p>”Lige nu vil de nok ikke sige så meget.” En knude strammede sig i hendes bryst. ”Jeg modificerede deres hukommelse, inden krigen brød ud. De bor i Australien nu og aner ikke, at de har en datter. I første omgang skal jeg have genoprettet deres minder - så må vi se, hvad de synes om forslaget.”</p><p> </p><p>Hun prøvede at sige det i et let tonefald, men kunne høre, hvordan sørgmodigheden fik overtaget.</p><p> </p><p>Draco strøg en krølle om bag hendes øre. Hans fingerspids kildede mod hendes hud.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeg kan tage med dig.”</p><p> </p><p>”Til Australien?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja, hvorfor ikke?” Han smilede. ”Jeg kunne godt bruge en ferie. Desuden har jeg hørt, at de har nogle fantastiske Quidditch-baner der.”</p><p> </p><p>Knuden i hendes indre opløstes øjeblikkeligt.</p><p> </p><p>”Godt.” Hun gav hans hånd et klem. ”Det er en aftale.”</p><p> </p><p>Opløftet ved tanken om endelig at kunne tilbringe tid sammen under normale omstændigheder puttede hun sig ind til ham. Hun var taknemmelig for, at det endnu engang var muligt at forholde sig til noget så hverdagsagtigt som Quidditch. Det lod til, at krigen virkelig <em>var</em> ved at slippe sit tag i dem.</p><p> </p><p>Hendes øjne gled i. Med hovedet hvilende mod Dracos bryst hengav hun sig til øjeblikkets sødmefyldte stilhed. Det sidste år havde været en hvirvelvind af kaos for dem begge. Men nu var der ikke længere nogen Horcruxer, der skulle ødelægges, eller nogen magiske gåder, der skulle opklares. Lige nu kunne de tillade sig at slappe af.</p><p> </p><p>Lige nu var de frie.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Epilog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Granger … Den siger en mærkelig lyd.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco stirrede ind i det lyserøde babyansigt. De store, runde øjne, der tidligere havde kigget nysgerrigt på ham, var blevet til to smalle sprækker. Et vræl vred sig ud mellem babyens læber.</p><p>Han slap hurtigt kanten af tremmesengen og tog et skridt baglæns.</p><p> </p><p>Bag sig hørte han Hermione le.</p><p> </p><p>”Hun er sikkert bare sulten, Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>”Nu skal jeg.” Fleur trådte hen til ham. ”Kom her, <em>ma petite puce</em>.”  </p><p> </p><p>Hun bøjede sig ned og tog babyen op på armen. Draco så til, mens hun vandrede frem og tilbage i den julepyntede stue og mumlede beroligende til den.</p><p> </p><p>Bill og Fleur havde kaldt deres datter Victoire efter sejren ved Slaget på Hogwarts. Barnet var blevet født et halvt år efter krigens afslutning. Draco og Hermione havde været med til barnedåben. Ceremonien og den efterfølgende fest havde været akavet for Draco - mest af alt fordi resten af gæsterne ikke vidste, hvordan de skulle forholde sig til ham - men Bill havde gjort, hvad han kunne, for at gøre det nogenlunde udholdeligt. De var blevet placeret ved samme bord som Mrs. Stewart og Ollivander, som nu officielt var et par. Det havde været en lettelse for Draco. Mrs. Stewart var nem at snakke med, og det samme var Ollivander. Draco var dog begyndt at blive irritabel, da den gamle mand for tredje gang bad ham fortælle historien om Potter og Oldstaven. Til alt held var han blevet reddet af Lovegood, der havde sat sig ved deres bord og spurgt ind til gruppens mening om Blibberhumdinger - et emne, der omsider havde gjort tryllestavsmageren tavs.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smilede ved mindet.</p><p> </p><p>Efter turen til Australien, hvor det var lykkedes for Hermione at gendanne sine forældres hukommelse, havde hun overalt ham til at vende tilbage til Hogwarts, så de kunne tage deres F.U.T.’er. Selvom Draco egentlig ikke var særlig begejstret for tanken, kunne han godt se det fornuftige i at gøre sin uddannelse færdig. Om ikke andet gav det ham en mulighed for at være mere sammen med hende.</p><p> </p><p>Mens de ventede på skoleårets start, havde de boet hos hendes forældre i det nordvestlige London. Mr. og Mrs. Granger havde taget bedre imod ham, end han havde forventet. De spurgte ivrigt ind til troldmandsverdenen, og han prøvede at gengælde deres interesse ved at spørge ind til deres arbejde (hvilket betød, at han havde været tvunget til at sidde gennem timelange foredrag om ikke-magisk tandpleje). Alt i alt havde det været nogle udmærkede måneder i Hampstead, bortset fra at Hermiones kat, Skævben, insisterede på at gnave i børsterne på hans nyindkøbte kost.</p><p> </p><p>Lige nu lå den røde hårboldt ved foden af juletræet og legede med en glaskugle, som var faldet ned fra en af mange nålegrene.</p><p> </p><p>Draco havde følt sig sært taknemmelig, da Bill og Fleur havde indbudt dem til juleaften i Muslingehytten. Da han og Hermione var trådt ind ad døren for få timer siden, var parret kommet dem i møde med et smil. I modsætningen til de første dage, han havde opholdt sig i huset, følte Draco sig oprigtigt velkommen. Fleur havde pyntet op med levende lys og glitrende guirlander. Der var hyggeligere i den lille hytte, end der nogensinde havde været på Malfoy Manor i juletiden.</p><p> </p><p>Hans tanker gled hen på hans forældre, som han vidste, holdt jul på herregården.</p><p> </p><p>Potter havde som forventet holdt hånden over dem i retten, hvilket betød, at de kunne vende tilbage til en nogenlunde normal hverdag. Malfoy-familiens ry ville dog aldrig blive det samme, som det havde været før krigen. Selvom alle nu var klar over, hvad hans mor havde gjort for Potter, var de også bevidste om, hvad hans far havde foretaget sig i Lord Voldemorts tjeneste.</p><p> </p><p>Draco vidste, at han aldrig ville blive forsonet med sin far efter alt, hvad der var sket. Hans mor sendte ham uglepost med jævne mellemrum, og i hvert eneste af sine breve opfordrede hun ham til at tilgive faren, men det var en utopi. Efter alt det, Lucius Malfoy havde gjort, var forsoning umulig.</p><p> </p><p>Han ville aldrig tilgive sin far det, manden havde gjort mod Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>Draco kastede et blik på sofaen, hvor Hermione var i færd med at fortælle Fleur om sine karriereovervejelser. Selvom der var et halvt år til, at de blev færdige på Hogwarts, var hun allerede nu begyndt at planlægge, hvad hun havde tænkt sig at lave derefter:</p><p> </p><p>”… overvejet Afdelingen for Regulering og Kontrol af Magiske Væsner. Jeg har altid været passioneret omkring husalfernes mangel på rettigheder, og det virker som et spændende job …”</p><p> </p><p>Fleur lyttede interesseret, mens babyen i hendes favn legede med hendes hår. Efter nogle minutter stak Bill hovedet ind i stuen og sagde, at maden snart var klar. Hans ord blev bekræftet af den liflige duft af kalkun, der fyldte luften.</p><p> </p><p>Resten af Weasley-familien holdt jul i Vindelhuset. Draco vidste, han og Hermione blev nødt til at besøge stedet i en af juledagene. Tanken om at skulle opholde sig i Potter og Weasleys selskab i længere tid generede ham, men den var til at leve med. De var ikke venner - blev det nok aldrig - men i det mindste kunne Draco tolerere dem nu, og de accepterede hans tilstedeværelse.</p><p> </p><p>Det samme kunne man ikke sige om hans kollegiekammerater fra Slytherin. De fleste sendte ham skulende blikke, når han passerede dem på gangene på skolen - bortset fra Pansy, hvis strategi var stik modsat. Hun så lige gennem ham, som om han ikke eksisterede. Den eneste, der hilste på ham i ny og næ, var Blaise. Måske var der en åbning for, at de engang kunne forme noget, der mindede om et venskab. Måske.</p><p> </p><p>Når alt kom til alt, betød det ikke noget. Ikke så længe han havde Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>Det mindede ham om noget, Tonks havde sagt, da de havde siddet sammen på pigetoilettet på Hogwarts’ anden sal. Til at begynde med havde hun været chokeret over, hvad han havde fortalt hende:</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>’Du er sammen med Hermione? Sammen, sammen?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hendes ansigtsudtryk havde forandret sig fra lamslået til forstående, mens han indviede hende i alt, hvad der var sket. Han huskede stadig, hvordan hun havde lagt en hånd på hans skulder til sidst:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>’Det kan godt være, at folk ikke forstår det. Men når man har fundet den rette, så er omverdenens mening ligegyldig.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Herefter var Bellatrix kommet løbende, hvinende af fryd over at have opdaget den hemmelige evakueringspassage på fjerde sal. Tonks havde med det samme sat efter hende. Han havde prøvet på at stoppe hende, men hun havde været fast besluttet på at standse Bellatrix.</p><p> </p><p>En eller anden dag ville han besøge Andromeda og fortælle hende, hvor modig hendes datter havde været. Måske ville Hermione tage med, tænkte han, mens han studerede de sølvskinnende frostblomster, der prydede Muslingehyttens vinduer.</p><p> </p><p>”Det er et år siden nu.”</p><p> </p><p>Han drejede hovedet. Hermione havde rejst sig fra sofaen. Til at begynde med forstod han ikke, hvad hun mente, men så sank ordene ind.</p><p> </p><p>”I dag er det præcis et år siden, at din far kidnappede mig i Godric Dalen.” Hun trådte hen til ham og tog hans hånd. ”Det er svært at forstå, hvor meget der er sket siden da.”</p><p> </p><p>Han vidste ikke, hvad han skulle sige, så han nikkede blot. Varmen fra hendes hånd fik det til at svulme i hans bryst. Han så ind i hendes øjne og tvivlede på, at han nogensinde ville være i stand til at forklare hende, hvor taknemmelig han var for alt, hvad der var sket.</p><p> </p><p>Så i stedet for at prøve trak han hende ind under misteltenen og kyssede hende.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Og det var så det, folkens! Jeg håber, I har nydt at læse historien. Det vil gøre mig rigtig glad, hvis I gad smide en kommentar :-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>